


Reading the Signs

by lightningprince



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 236,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningprince/pseuds/lightningprince
Summary: Bookverse. What would have happened had Elphaba's plan to elope to the Emerald City had failed due to interference? Follow the course of her life, her relationship with Glinda, and the rest of the Charmed Circle through their final years at Shiz and beyond into young adulthood. Gelphie hot and heavy starting in chapter 2. Rated M for sexual situations and violence.





	1. Not as Planned

**Author's Note: This story takes place in book universe and explores the what-if Elphaba had not gone to see the Wizard. As such, it is rated M for both sexual situations and violence. The italics that follow are Gregory Maguire's words, not my own.**

**Two other notes regarding cannon: One, I've made Elphaba blush violet. In Wicked, GM states she blushes deeper green. I found that strange since unless her blood is green it wouldn't get greener. Since there is no mention of her blood being green elsewhere in the book, I simply disregarded it. Plus, violet is more dramatic. Two: In Wicked, Morrible's offer likely comes somewhere in the Fall semester of school. I based this on the fact that the morning Ama Clutch dies there's frost but that night there's rain. Considering there's no mention of snow, or winter break, or finals, plus the activities mentioned are primarily outdoor, it makes sense. However, I placed Ama Clutch's death in the middle of spring semester for plot purposes. Had it been in fall, the three girls probably would have ended up adepts if they stayed (Glinda almost certainly was one in the novel, and Nessarose could have been).**

* * *

_A brisk rain had come and gone, but the streets were still noisy with runoff, and the lamplight glistened and danced in the silvery black curvetts of water caught among the cobbles. Imagining the possible brigand in the shadows, or the hungry wanderer lurking nearby, they stood close together._

_"I've got an idea," said Avaric, putting one foot this way and the other that, as if he were as flexible as a man of straw._

_"Who's man enough for the Philosophy Club tonight?"_

_"Oh, no you don't," said Nanny, who hadn't had that much to drink._

_"I want to go," whined Nessarose, swaying more than usual._

_"You don't even know what it is," said Boq, giggling and hiccupping._

_"I don't care, I don't want to leave tonight," Nessarose said. "We only have one another and I don't want to be left out, and I don't want to go home!"_

_"Hush Nessa, hush hush, my pretty," said Elphaba. "That's not the place for you, or me either. Come on, we're going home. Glinda, come on."_

_"I have no Ama now," said wide-eyed Glinda, stabbing a finger toward Elphaba. "I am my own agent. I want to go to the Philosophy Club and see if it's true."_

_"The rest can do what they want but we're going home," said Elphaba._

_Glinda veered over toward Elphaba, who was homing in on a very uncertain-looking Boq. "Now Boq, you don't want to go to that disgusting place, do you?" Elphaba was saying. "Come on, don't let the boys make you do something you don't want."_

_"You don't know me," he said, appearing to address the hitching post._

_"Elphie, how do you know what I want? Unless I find out? Hmmm?"_

_"Come with us," said Fiyero to Elphaba. "Please, if we ask you politely?"_

_"I want to go too," whined Glinda._

_"Oh, come, Glinny-dinny," said Boq, "maybe they'll pick us. For old times' sake, as never was."_

_The others had awakened a slumbering cab driver and hired his services._

_"Boq, Glinda, Elphie, come on," Avaric called from the window. "Where's your nerve?"_

_"Boq, think about this," Elphaba urged._

_"I always think, I never feel, I never live," he moaned. "Can't I live once in a while? Just once? Just because I'm short I'm not an infant, Elphie!"_

_"Not till now," said Elphaba. Rather smarmy tonight, thought Glinda, and wrenched herself away to climb into the cab. But Elphaba grabbed her by the elbow and pivoted her around. "You can't," she whispered. "We're going to the Emerald City."_

_"I'm going to the Philosophy Club with my friends-"_

_"Tonight," hissed Elphaba. "You little idiot, we have no time to waste on sex!"_

_Nanny had led Nessarose away already, and the cabbie clucked his reins and the equipage lumbered away. Glinda stumbled and said, "What did you think you were just about to say? To say?"_

_"I already said it and I'm not saying it again," said Elphaba. "My dear, you and I are going back to Crage Hall tonight only to pack a valise. Then we're away."_

_"But the gates'll be locked-"_

_"It's over the garden wall," said Elphaba, "and we're going to see the Wizard, come what may and hell to pay."_

They hurried back to Crage Hall. As Glinda had said, the gates were locked and Elphaba did not want to risk checking in and out; Morrible may be having them watched. They scurried past the gates to the side alley where the garden wall was located. Elphaba had neatly hidden a ladder next to the stable in some bushes that grew defiantly out of the cobblestones. It helped her comings and goings. It was a good thing too; in her state she may been able to climb the wall but dainty, lady like Glinda might not when sober, let alone drunk.

She leaned her intoxicated roommate against the far alley wall, staying well clear of the manure laying around. Glinda promptly slid down the wall and giggled. Elphaba shook her head; Glinda would not be happy tomorrow about dirtying her dress. However, by then they would be off to the Emerald City and have bigger things to worry about. Elphaba went to get the ladder. Not seeing it behind the group of bushes, she started to feel around inside. Perhaps it had slipped. Not feeling it in the bushes anywhere she practically dove into them. She still could not find it. She looked up and down the alley way to see if it had been moved but could find no sign of it. She began to grow more desperate.

"What's this? A raven flittering around at this hour? What could it ever be looking for?" came a scraggily voice. Elphaba whipped her head around to see a withered old crone hobbling down the walkway.

"Keep moving." She hissed.

"Such tone! I who've lived such a long time and still no respect from the young people. Not a raven at all since they at least have manners enough not to barge in unnaounced. More like a crow. Always cawing about something but never looking about how it relates to the world."

"She's right, Elphie." Glinda hiccupped and Elphaba glared at her. "You were quite rude."

"I don't think my manners to some random ancient on the street matter right now."

"You might be right, crow, but could they matter later? For young people, everything is always an emergency; yet they only often see a piece. Yes, a piece only." The old crone sighed.

"And what do you know of the world, you crazed old bitty?"

"I know one should only trust those closest to them."

"That's obvious."

"Is it? Is it dearie? People trust all sorts of things they never meet. Books, education, institutions. All have lies that are willing to mislead the easily duped. One must always look for the truth beneath the face."

Elphaba opened her mouth to retort but closed it after a second. Something had started to develop in her brain. The wheels began to turn, began to make connections that were not there previously. It was not anywhere near formed but it was starting to coalesce.

"Elphie, I've never seen you speechless before." Glinda giggled. With that Elphaba snapped out of her thinking.

"Perhaps it will do her some good." Said the old crone who began to shuffle on her way.

"Oh, by the way, dearies," she called over her shoulder, "if you're looking for a ladder, I had the stable hands put it inside. Nearly tripped over it and killed myself. That'd be a sight. Old Yackle killed by a ladder, after…"

Elphaba watched the old crone turn the corner and disappear. She went over to Glinda and sat next to her. She was exhausted from the day's events, and though she would never tell anyone, she was at the end of her strength. She gave up trying to right the world's wrongs, at least for that night. As Glinda put her head on her shoulder, Elphaba marveled at the closeness of her friend who did not seem loathe coming in contact with her. She also was awed at her beauty (though she would never express that sentiment out loud), and at how their friendship had grown. The closeness she was experiencing right now was tempting, and Elphaba could not help but want to forsake everything simply to keep it.

"Elphie," Glinda said, pulling her out of her reverie, "this is nice, but where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know, Glinda. I'll figure something out."

They stayed like that until they both started drifting off. Elphaba jerked her head up when she heard a chorus of voices coming from the street that held Crage Hall's front gate. She nudged Glinda, who murmured and turned her head, but Elphaba dug an elbow into her ribs. Glinda startled awake, and they followed the voices. As they turned the corner they saw a group of five men and three girls who they knew.

 _This is good¸_ thought Elphaba _, we can get in without being noticed too much._

"Boq?" she said tersely, "what are you doing here? I thought you were all going to the Philosophy Club?"

Boq turned. "Elphie? There you are! Some mean old dwarf wouldn't let me in. Said I was obviously a child trying to sneak in."

"And that," said Avaric, "was one too many insults against my good friend Boq! We quit that place at once, and bade the ladies home. Against my wishes, I should add."

"No need." Elphaba replied and Avaric smiled at their banter.

"The gates are closed." Glinda said, pointing out the obvious.

"Such they are. But the porters are there, and they'll let you in if you make enough noise." With that, Avaric started yelling at the top of his lungs. Soon, the others did too, and Glinda joined in giggling. Elphaba stood silently by, shaking her head at her drunken friends' actions. After a few minutes of nothing happening, they died down.

"It seems more extreme measures are needed." Avaric said, and then yelled. "Fine! If they won't let us into the Philosophy Club, we'll make our own right here!"

With that, Avaric promptly began to strip down. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, as it was quite cold out, and doubted the others would join in. However, the boys soon were shirking off their clothes while attempting to do some sexy gyrations. Elphaba's lip curled at such a crude display, but the reveal of Fiyero's tattoos across his chest sent an odd rush of heat through her body. She concealed it, but Glinda let out a soft coo. Soon, the boys stood there in nothing but their underwear.

"Now the ladies!" Avaric yelled, and even in their drunken state, the girls hesitated. Then, with encouragement from the boys, the slowly began to strip the complicated layers of lacing and lace. Glinda giggled and started to join Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla; when Elphaba didn't join, she scolded her.

"Come on, Elphie, don't be a spoilsport!" Glinda said.

"Yeah! I always wondered if you were different shades of green, like we're different shades of pink." Avaric said

"Or brown." Fiyero added.

"Absolutely right, Master Tigelaar."

This elicited glares from Elphaba for the both of them. Glinda giggled and began to approach Elphaba will undoing her bodice. Elphaba felt a return of that heat.

"Please Elphie," she whispered and shed her bodice, "for me."

Elphaba wavered and opened her mouth to reply, but a voice cut her off.

"Oh no you don't!" and Nanny came barging out of the porters' door. "They'll be no stripping in the street. And that goes for you ladies too! Now shoo, up to your beds before I get your Amas."

The group groaned, for they were having so much fun, and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. She told herself she would not have taken off her clothes but a little voice inside her scoffed at that. Pfannee and Shenshen gave Avaric a kiss on both cheeks, and Glinda, feeling mischievous, blew Boq a kiss. He blushed, and Milla's giggling kiss on the cheek caused him to turn a darker color. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Don't you look at me, Master Tigelaar, you'll gain no ground on this quarter." She said, and stalked inside with the other girls following. The boys laughed good naturedly, and Avaric threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Maybe if Nanny was younger." Nanny added, throwing him a wink. This caused Fiyero to groan and roll his eyes, and the boys to collapse into fits of laughter. She walked through the porters' door and closed it behind her.

"Don't sulk, Fiyero." Crope said, after he was able to breathe again.

"We'll cheer you up!" Tibbett added, and both proceeded to jump on him. He went down, and Avaric and Boq collapsed again.

"None of that! Go home before I call the constables!" came a gruff voice from the porters' window.

They went home, if not directly then eventually.


	2. Beginnings

Elphaba waited on the other side of the porters' office for Nanny. As she stepped through, Elphaba matched her stride. Glinda, the alcoholic daze still in effect, chatted excitedly with Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla. Elphaba felt a bit hurt, but dismissed it as irrational. It helped to focus on the sight the four ladies presented in their various states of undress. Elphaba found her eye lingering too long and tore her gaze away towards Nanny.

"What were you doing going out so late, Nanny? Is Nessa alright?"

"Nessa's fine." Nanny replied, "Nanny was going to look for you. I saw the coach take off with your friends, and you weren't on it. I assumed you would be following us home. When you didn't show up I began to fear you were dead in a ditch somewhere with little miss sunshine."

"I see."

"Nanny isn't oblivious to the world, Elphaba. She sees the way you look at her."

"I don't know what you mean!" Elphaba replied harshly while blushing a light violet.

"Don't give me that. She raised your mother, and knows your father. If it weren't for you Lurline blessed skin you'd have probably bedded half of Shiz by now. I'm surprised you haven't had some type of encounter. Most men seem to be fascinated by your skin after they get over the initial shock of it. Most women, too."

"This is not the time for this conversation!" Elphaba hissed.

"Considering your declaration earlier, I think it will come up sooner than later."

Elphaba pursed her lips at this comment but remained silent. As they arrived at their suites, Glinda bade the three girls goodnight with a hug and a kiss. Elphaba felt a bolt of jealousy at the gestures but squashed it. She stopped at Nanny's (and Nessa's) door.

"Goodnight, Nanny, thanks for caring." Elphaba said.

"It's Nanny's pleasure." She replied, and ducked through the door. Elphaba turned to see Glinda leaning against the door jam.

"Elphie…" she said.

"Yes Glinda?"

Glinda giggled and smiled. Her face grew mischievous and she pointed her finger at Elphaba, curling it in a come hither motion. As Elphaba neared Glinda slid through the doorway and into the room. Elphaba flowed in after her.

Somehow by the time Elphaba crossed the threshold Glinda was already on her bed. Elphaba shut the door and locked it, then went about unlacing her boots. She placed them by her bed and hung her cloak on its rack.

"Elphie…" Glinda sang.

"Yes Glinda?"

"I'm cold."

"Probably because you walked through the courtyard in your underclothes."

"Come warm me up?"

"I'll start a fire."

"No. You come warm me up. A fire will take too long."

Elphaba sighed and moved to Glinda's bed. The blonde wiggled over so Elphaba could lay down. Glinda quickly shifted back onto her and Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde. She was cold; probably an effect of too much alcohol.

"Are we not going to the Emerald City, then?" Glinda asked.

"No," Elphaba replied, "I need to figure some things out first."

"Ok." Glinda said, sounding disappointed.

"We'll go someday."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Elphie?"

"Yes Glinda?"

"I need help getting out of this."

Elphaba sighed again, and began untying and unlacing the underdress. Off came the petticoat, the underskirt. She unclipped, untied, and undid the maze that was Glinda's hair. As she did so she placed all the clips and bindings in their proper place, having seen Glinda do it countless times. Finally, she was left only with her stockings and half-chemise.

"There you go, Glinda." Elphaba said, and Glinda flopped back on the bed.

"You forgot something." She replied and stretched out a leg.

"Glinda, surely you can take your own stockings off."

"You're right." She sighed, and folded herself up to grip the stocking top, but lost her balance and almost fell out of bed. She tried again with similar results. Elphaba sighed and moved to help her. She grabbed the top and pulled the stocking down and off. As she did so Glinda gave a little shiver.

"Always feels good to get those off." Glinda breathed, and extended her other leg to Elphaba. Only Elphaba's razor sharp focus allowed her to keep her eye on the task, and to not let it wander. As she removed it Glinda gave a sigh of joy, and Elphaba tossed them into the laundry bin. As she did so she accidently brushed Glinda's leg, who cooed, and Elphaba blushed.

"There you are! All ready for bed!" Elphaba said quickly and turned around.

"Not quite." She heard Glinda say, and turned around slowly, hoping that Glinda was not (or was) going to say what she was thinking. "Can you start a fire? I'm cold again." Glinda pouted.

Elphaba sighed in relief (or disappointment?) and went about making a fire. They were lucky they still had some wood and tinder. She started it with ease, and built it up until it was a good size. As she finished a pair of soft arms wrapped around her neck and draped over her front.

"So nice. You're so good to me Elphie."

"What are friends for?"

"And now I'll help you get ready for bed."

"You really don't have to do that."

"Friends help each other."

"Thank you, but my dress is much simpler than yours. It simply cinches at the sides."

"What a tongue twister. Simply cinches at the sides. But it's good to know."

Glinda's tiny hands dove to the knots holding the dress tight; Elphaba's flew to stop her. However, the simple knots were undone before she had a chance. Elphaba rose and spun and Glinda followed. Glinda tried to find some purchase to shuck the dress up or down but Elphaba easily cut her off at every junction. Glinda was persistent and it took Elphaba grabbing her by her wrists to stop her. She held them up and away from Glinda's body.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're so strong." Glinda purred.

"Glinda, enough of this. We'll wake Nessa and Nanny."

"I put a soundproofing spell on the room a few weeks after Nessa came. I admit, it wasn't perfect at first," that was accompanied by a pout, "but I've got it now. Nobody outside this room will hear anything."

"Now only if you had one that worked in reverse studying would be much easier."

"There is!"

"Really?"

"Yep! You just have to deconstruct it by syntax-"Glinda started, waiting for Elphaba to get caught up in the academics, and then made a renewed lunge for the dress. Elphaba sidestepped but still held Glinda's arm easily.

"Glinda, I don't think-"she started to say but noticed Glinda's chemise gaping forward. It had probably always been like that the entire time but Elphaba had blocked light. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, is there something wrong?" asked Glinda innocently. Elphaba tore her eyes away from the forbidden sight and looked to Glinda's face. In contrast to her voice, her face held a seductive yet predatory look. Elphaba felt a shiver of fear and thrill down her spine.

"Glinda, you're drunk. You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. I've been wanting this since you came to the cabin. Such a sweet gesture."

"It was Boq's idea."

"Nonsense. You've never been forced to go anywhere where you didn't want to."

"Taking that as a fact without any validation, I don't want this."

"Yes you do. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I can't see. Mirrors reflect more than myself, you know. I also heard you talking to Nanny on the way up. She's not nearly as quiet as she thinks she is, and I'm very good at eavesdropping when it appears I'm having a conversation." Glinda leaned in close. "And then there's the sounds you make after you think I've gone to sleep."

Elphaba reeled back. He defenses were breached; no, sidestepped. Glinda twisted and managed to break away from the drastically loosened grip. One side of her chemise slipped to an elbow. Elphaba's gaze was drawn to the delicate flesh once hidden. Her eyes snapped back to Glinda's and she saw the same smile.

"Glinda, you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." Elphaba gasped quickly, trying to find her metaphorically footing. She needed to regain control of this situation. Glinda's light laughed danced across the room.

"I haven't been drunk for hours, silly. Not since we woke up against that wall." Glinda advanced and Elphaba retreated. They kept it up until the back of Elphaba's knees hit Glinda's bed. She sat down and tried to scoot over the other side of the bed, but Glinda crawled on top, trapping her. Glinda was soon nose to nose with Elphaba and raised a hand to her face. As she went to stroke it, Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut. Glinda paused.

"Elphie what is it?" Elphaba did not respond, just turned away. Glinda noticed her breathing coming quicker and shallower. Glinda sat back and put her hands on Elphaba's shins. When she felt the contact, Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Elphie, what is it? Do you not want this? It's ok if you don't." Glinda said quietly, almost succeeding to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"No, Glinda, it's that I don't- I mean, it's not you – I- " Elphaba stuttered and Glinda felt tears threatening to fall. "No, my sweet, no. Don't cry. I do want it, it's just…"

"What?"

"I'm…scared." There was a silence for a good minute as Glinda digested this.

"Scared of what?" Glinda asked but Elphaba hesitated, looking away. Glinda slowly brought a hand to Elphaba's cheek, hoping it was the right decision. As she touched it, the green girl clutched the hand tightly and almost threw herself into the embrace. Glinda crawled forward, a bit awkward due to the position, and enfolded Elphaba into her arms, placing her head against her shoulder.

"Scared…of…it." Elphaba said, and Glinda almost laughed. Her Elphie was a timid virgin.

"Don't worry. I'll go slow."

"It's not that. I'm scared…you'll find me….hideous."

"My dear Elphie. You're not hideous. You're beautiful. You called me sweet, but you are a jewel. An emerald beyond compare."

"You are sweet. And beautiful."

"I won't argue with compliments; it's poor manners. Now, is that all?"

"No. Glinda, I…" Elphaba pulled back and clasped Glinda's hand in her own. "I'm…Sweet Oz! How do I say it?"

"Just say it."

"Glinda, I'm scared of caring about someone so much they could make me do whatever they want. To be so enslaved they could kill me with a word."

"I'd never do that!"

"I'd love to believe you. Everyone I've ever been close to has abused and used me. My father as a preaching tool; my mother for an excuse for her habits; my sister and brother for their care. Even Nanny, who cares for me the most, still tries to toughen me up." She looked down. "That doesn't include strangers who do so because of my skin. " The pain in her voice broke Glinda's heart into needle size pieces.

"Shh, my beautiful jewel, shh. I am not them. I was once a stranger, but I chose you for you; all of your flaws and quirks, strengths and weaknesses. I give myself to you, expecting nothing in return but you."

Elphaba's eyes welled up but Glinda caught the tears on her fingers before they could fall and hurt the green girl. Glinda ignored her own. Elphaba once again buried her face into Glinda's shoulder, and Glinda could feel her chemise become damp. She did not mind; she knew would do anything to keep something from hurting Elphaba. Even if it was herself. To that end, she made sure her tears fell far away.

After a long time (the fire had almost burnt itself out), Elphaba's breathing calmed. Glinda slowly, gently, tilted the green girl down to the bed while remaining close. Glinda wiggled the covers over them, and arranged Elphaba so she was resting on her shoulder. Cuddled so, Glinda feel asleep with her emerald girl.

 

 

  


 


	3. Moving Forward

Glinda woke with the sun peaking in the windows. She cringed. Her hangover was terrible, and she did not have her wand handy for the spell she needed to cure it. She felt a weight to her right and turned to see her emerald roommate sleeping soundly. She smiled and placed a light kiss on that hook shaped nose. Elphaba eyes fluttered open and Glinda beamed at her.

"Morning, sleepy head." Glinda said.

Elphaba looked at her mildly confused. Though not the first time she had woken up in Glinda's bed (usually from consoling her over a bad grade) she could not remember how they came be there. She glanced down and noticed Glinda's state of dress. He eyes flew wide and she tried to pull away. Glinda was having none of it. Scrunching her face, she held Elphaba close with all her might. Though Elphaba was far stronger than Glinda she was at an angle where she could not get much leverage. Nonetheless, she continued to struggle.

"Elphie, stop. Elphie. ELPHIE! STOP!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba stopped and stared wide eyed at Glinda.

"Glinda…look, I-We-I don't know-"

"Elphie, it's fine. Do you remember last night?

"Parts of it. Look Glinda, I don't remember all of it but I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Please don't hate me. If you do, I'd understand." Elphaba rambled, not looking at Glinda. Glinda stared for a second, and then broke into peal of laughter.

"Silly. You must have been more affected by the booze than I was. I came onto you."

"Oh." Elphaba blinked. "I don't remember that. Did we?"

"No, we cuddled." Truth seemed like the best option, fun as it would be to make Elphaba squirm.

"Ok. Maybe the booze did hit me hard. Or Morrible's spell."

That sobered Glinda up. She watched Elphaba's face slowly set into the stern look she now more often wore. This time, when Elphaba went to get up, Glinda did not stop her. Glinda swung her legs over the bed and went to put on a robe. Unbeknownst to her, Elphaba's eyes followed her. As she opened her boudoir, the full length mirror caught Elphaba in its reflection. Glinda could see the hungry look in Elphaba's eyes, and wondered if it had always been there.

Elphaba's gaze stoked a fire in Glinda. The look was not just lust. It was wanting; need. Glinda slid one arm out of the chemise, then the other, and let it fall to her hips. She turned slightly so to give Elphaba a view of her side in the reflection, just enough to tease, and her heard a soft, sharp inhale behind her. She slowly wiggled the chemise down over her hips, making sure to gyrate just so to accentuate her body and make it bounce suggestively. It slipped past, and Glinda bent over slightly to push it down her legs, elongating them. She finally let it fall to the floor, and stepped out of it. She reached for a robe, giving herself a bit of an extra arch, and slowly slipped it over her shoulders. She pulled her hair clear and turned while shutting it, giving Elphaba a quick tease of her front before hiding it from view. Glinda watched Elphaba's eyes snap to her own, and she smiled angelically.

"I'm so glad we don't have class today. I don't think I'd be up for it."

"That's to be expected with Ama Clutch passing." Elphaba replied and Glinda's face fell. Though she had gotten over the worst of her grief after Ama Clutch had been hospitalized, her passing yesterday still hit her like a blow. She visibly dulled.

"Oh, Glinda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's ok. It would have hit me later." Glinda walked back to the bed and sat down heavily. Elphaba opened her arms and Glinda rushed into them. They lay back down and Glinda sobbed into her shoulder. Never good at comforting, Elphaba remained quiet but enveloping. It was a long time before Glinda stopped and propped herself on an elbow.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess and cried all over you."

"It's ok, Glinda, I don't mind."

"I hope I didn't get any tears on you."

"The dress soaked up most of it. I'm fine."

"I need to get up and do something, otherwise I'll just be crying all day."

"You can help me then. I want to start learning sorcery."

"Why?"

"If it can be used against me, I want to be able to protect myself."

"I don't even know where to get stuff for it! We get our equipment straight from the school."

"Anyway you could request replacements?"

"Yeah, but they'd wonder why I suddenly need one more of everything."

"Good point."

"There are a lot of novelty and antique stores in the older parts of Shiz. They might have it."

"Ok. We should get ready then."

"Elphie, most of magic is instruction. You'll need a teacher."

Elphaba gave her a wry smile.

"That why I have you."

Glinda was washing up in the tub. In all the excitement yesterday she had forgotten her nightly beauty routine. As such, her makeup was still on and her hair was a mess. As she began undoing the "damage" from the night before, her mind wandered. She had been doing this same process since she was fourteen. Ama Clutch taught her earlier than that, but at fourteen she banished the Ama from the bathroom. She began to think about everything Ama Clutch had taught her, and broke down. After a few minutes, the door cracked open.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said, and her response was a stifled sob. "Glinda, do you need help?"

"No," Glinda sobbed, "I'm fine. You can't help, anyway. I'm all wet."

Elphaba sighed and shut the door. Glinda started sobbing again but jumped when Elphaba walked back in. She was covered in a long sleeve shirt, and had elbow length leather gloves on. She walked to the rack that held the towels, and strategically placed them around the bathroom to catch as much water as possible. She left one folded. She grabbed a stool from in front of the vanity and set it by the tub.

"Come here. I assume you've completed your cleaning?"

"Yes." Glinda sniffed, surprised.

"Good. That's always the most difficult part. Now, face and hair."

Elphaba grabbed the washing bucket, and doused Glinda's head. She then shampooed, doused, and pinned it up to keep it out of the way. After she began scrubbing Glinda's face. Glinda was taken aback. Though intimate, Elphaba's approach was direct, effective, efficient, and strong. Very…man-like, unlike when she or the late Ama Clutch had done it. It both unnerved and aroused Glinda.

"Eyes closed." Elphaba said, and doused her face a couple of times with the bucket. She scanned the shelf next to the sink, looking for something.

"There." Glinda pointed to a jar. Elphaba took the contents out and applied them to Glinda's face.

"Perhaps Nessa should use this; it might help." Elphaba muttered, and Glinda felt a pang of jealousy. Elphaba then examined her hair, and got up and walked out. She left the door slightly ajar, and Glinda could hear voices. Several minutes later, Elphaba came back holding two jars of oil.

"I borrowed these from Nessa; technically Nanny. You have dry hair, just like her, and whatever you're using just isn't cutting it. We can buy some when we go out." Glinda felt a thrill of victory of getting to use something of Nessa's but still had to ask,

"Why didn't we just use yours?"

"Because I don't have dry hair. Maybe I once did but endless oil baths have made my hair oily. Therefore, my oils would not help."

"Oh." She said and went to ask another question, but all thoughts evaporated as Elphaba undid her hair and began to massage the oil into her hair and scalp. She then gently washed it out, and Glinda felt her hair. It felt great.

"Where'd you get this? It makes my hair feel amazing."

"Old Quadling secret. Now, up, up up." Elphaba replied, opening the folded towel, and Glinda groaned. She was enjoying the pampering. "We're not done yet; I just need you out of the tub for the next part."

Glinda shot her a disbelieving look and did not move. Elphaba sighed, and pulled the chain attached to the cork. The tub rapidly began to empty and Glinda let out a little squeak. She sprang out of the tub and into Elphaba's waiting towel but shot her a glare. It was wrapped around her, and Elphaba quickly used several smaller towels to brusquely dry her face, arms, and head. Glinda lifted a leg and placed it on the stool in front of her for Elphaba. Elphaba looked down, blushed a light violet, and handed Glinda one of the towels quickly.

"Finish up. We have a ways to go." Elphaba said huskily, and Glinda smiled. Elphaba grabbed her robe from the hook it was on, and handed it to Glinda. As Glinda took it, she let the towel drop. Elphaba's cheeks darkened to a deep violet, and spun.

"Glinda, we don't have time for that." She said throatily.

"What do you mean, Elphie? I have to change into my robe." Glinda replied innocently.

"You know. Sit. I'll be back."

Glinda finished putting on her robe, and pulled her hair out. Elphaba returned, having divested herself of her protective ware, and began brushing out Glinda's hair. Glinda let out a soft moan.

"Did I hurt you?" Elphaba asked.

"No. I've forgotten how much I like my hair being brushed." Glinda replied.

Elphaba nodded, and continued. She saw Glinda's eyes close in the mirror and the look of pure joy in her face. As she continued her task, Glinda gave little gasps and moans of contentment. Elphaba could not help herself and began alternating her fingers with the brush. The first time Glinda gave a little gasp of surprise; afterwards her moans grew louder every time. At her scalp, Elphaba massaged and pet her while brushing her hair. By then, Glinda had completely leaned against Elphaba for support. Job done, Elphaba stopped, and Glinda let out a whimper. Elphaba smiled and grabbed the other jar. Rubbing some oil into her hands, she began to massage it into Glinda's hair and scalp.

The repeat performance was even greater. The sliding of the hands through her hair with the gentle tugging and massaging sent waves of pleasure through Glinda. Her lips slightly parted and her gasps and moans were more passionate. Her skin, rosy from the heat of the bath, flushed red. Her robe slipped unnoticed (or so Elphaba thought) off her shoulders to lay just above the mounds of her breasts, revealing the gentle curves. Glinda may not have been consciously aware of it, but her body had been trained to make the best appearance possible in any situation. That included tantalizing and teasing. Elphaba stopped, eliciting a moan of disappointment, and leaned down.

"There, that's better." She breathed into Glinda's ear, causing her to shiver, but then frowned. Opening her eyes, Glinda reflected how the stern look suited Elphaba's face. The knitted brow, the slightly squinted eyes, the lips pressed tightly together. It all reflected the inner intensity of Elphaba.

"Maybe not all better." She muttered and breezed out. She came back holding another bottle of oil. This one Glinda recognized for she saw Elphaba use it on herself. Elphaba put some on her hands and then began to rub it into Glinda's shoulders. It felt good but she was a bit too rough; like everything Elphaba did it was effective first. All thoughts disappeared though when Elphaba found a knot. Glinda made sure to know she was being appreciated.

"I'm glad you cast that dampening spell or people would get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" Glinda replied devilishly and Elphaba turned violet again.

"I see why boys complain about girls be perplexing, now!" which caused Glinda to giggle.

Elphaba finished kneading the oil in, much to Glinda's dismay, and began to style her hair. It was a strange experience for Glinda; as paradoxical as Elphaba itself. It was softly but firmly done, with an eye towards aesthetics but carried out in the most unadorned way. At the end, Glinda's hair flowed in curls from parts pinned, giving her an angelic but serious appearance. Glinda, who prided herself at knowing her own beauty, saw a form of herself never before; a beautiful woman. Not a beautiful lady, elegant but an ornament, or an attractive young woman, to be desired; but a woman's who beauty was radiant but warned that to trivialize her was to do so at risk.

Elphaba then moved to the makeup portion. Glinda usually used a full base powder with a bit of rouge, and colored shadow and liner for her eyes. Elphaba, however, barely applied a base, used no rouge, and applied a light pink color to her lips that drew attention to them (and made them look fuller) without making them the center piece. She used a lighter liner on the eyes (which made Glinda nervous) and a light blue shadow design that accentuated her natural blue eyes. When done, the beauty conscious Glinda had to admire her work.

"Oh Elphie, I didn't know you could do this!" causing Elphaba to smile.

"Even the gypsy Thropp children had to attend social functions. My job was to help Nanny get Nessa ready. A few times I even had to do it myself."

"It's simply wonderful." Glinda breathed.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to get ready myself, and, though it does not take nearly as long as you, it will take me a few minutes. Can you finish getting ready in the mean time?"

"Yes." Glinda said, and shuffled out.

A little while later Elphaba came out of the bathroom to find dresses and shoes strewn about the room, and Glinda sitting on the bed in her robe.

"Glinda, what's wrong?"

"Elphie, I don't have anything to wear." At this, Elphaba arched an eyebrow and look around the room.

"What about all of those?"

"None of them work. I need something more…sophisticated."

"I see." Elphaba replied, even though she did not. Glinda could tell and she blew a raspberry.

"Something else on the list. Fine, give me that one." She said, and pointed to a white dress, white coat combination. Elphaba brought it to her and Glinda shucked off her robe. She was relieved (disappointed) to see she had undergarments on, but it still left very little to the imagination. Glinda slipped into it all the while grumbling about how out of style it was.

 

  


 


	4. Chapter 4

As they gathered their jacket and cloak, there was a knock at the door. Glinda looked quizzically at Elphaba but she shrugged. Neither knew it who it could be. They opened the door and there stood the headmistress.

"Madame Morrible!" squeaked Glinda.

"Oh, good, my dears, you're in. After the events of yesterday I was worried you may have done something foolish."

"Like?" there was a dangerous edge in Elphaba's voice.

"Like drown your sorrows and go out to some disreputable place like the Philosophy Club."

"Madame, please!" said Glinda, embarrassed. "We would never frequent a place such as that. Though I do admit I may have too many drinks in remembrance of Ama Clutch, so if you could lower your voice I would appreciate it. "

"I'm sorry dearie." Morrible replied, not changing the volume of her voice at all, "I was worried when the porters did not report you coming back."

"So you checked on Milla, Shenshen, and Pfannee too, then?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba's heart soared in pride. She had Morrible in a trap.

"Of-of course, dearies. I-I was on my way to right now. You were the first door I came to, though. Well, now I know you're fine, I shall continue checking. Unless of course they came home with you?"

"No Madame, we separated and came home by ourselves. I positively don't know how they got back." Glinda replied.

"I see. Well, good day to you." She said stiffly, and walked away. As she did, Nanny came through the adjoining door.

"What did that old miser want?"

"To check up on us." Elphaba said flatly, then shot a sideways glance at Nanny. "She said the porters didn't mention that we returned, yet we came through the front door. Strange, don't you think?"

"Didn't think it was anyone's business where and when my girls come and go. Especially after that terrible memorial service."

"Thank you, Nanny."

"No need to thank Nanny. But you're welcome. Where are you off to?"

"Shopping!" said Glinda excitedly, and Nanny looked at Elphaba questioningly.

"Don't ask."

"Well, you have fun. Nessarose is still sleeping, some I'm going have me a sit. Strange, though, that I didn't hear either of you get ready." She said, and closed the door.

As the girls walked down the hall towards the stairs, they passed a very hung over looking Milla. She grumbled a greeting of sorts but kept moving. Glinda giggled and Elphaba smiled a bit. After they had cleared Crage Hall, Glinda mustered the courage to say something.

"Hey Elphie?"

"Hm?" Elphaba responded distractedly

"I….may have…lied a bit last night."

Elphaba stiffened and gave Glinda her entire attention. "About what?"

"I may have been still a little bit tipsy."

"Oh." Elphaba's voice was flat.

"It doesn't change anything! I meant everything I said."

"You sure? It's fine if you don't."

"Of course I'm sure." Glinda paused. "I also gained an understanding of why people like to meet at bars."

"Why's that?"

"It's easier to approach people when you're a little tipsy."

That comment got a laugh out of Elphaba, causing Glinda to giggle too. She then looped her arm through Elphaba's. She gave Glinda a questioning look but Glinda just beamed up at her and laid her head against Elphaba's shoulder. They walked like that, close but not overly intimate, for a long while in silence.

"So Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Is Morrible having us watched?"

"Seems so."

"So if we had left last night she would have known?"

"Yes. I always assumed she would have known. I just thought we'd have at least a few days head start."

"How long does it take to get to the Emerald City?"

"A week if you're in first class. We would have taken a bit longer. Probably a week and a half to two weeks."

"So, wouldn't that have canceled out our head start? Plus, nobody just waltzes in and sees the Wizard. We would have had to wait a little bit."

"True."

"So, if Morrible is working for the Wizard, wouldn't he already known we'd be coming since Morrible would have warned him?"

"If she is. I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Why would the Wizard associate with someone like her?" Elphaba said through gritted teeth.

"True." Glinda responded, letting the conversation die. Elphaba was becoming upset and Glinda did not want to spoil their day. They walked in silence until they got to the clothing district. Glinda broke away from Elphaba (much to her disappointment) and carefully examined the wares in every shop window. She finally found one she wanted and hurried in. Elphaba sighed, and followed.

The shop contained racks upon racks of dresses, displaying the products of the ever spinning looms of Gillikin. Glinda had found the owner, an older man, and was talking to him. As Elphaba approached their conversation ended and he waved over an assistant. The young man, dressed in coat and tails with the stores symbol emblazed on it, came over. He was of average height, average build, and only slightly darker skin tone. Overall, he was very nondescript. The owner left to attend some other clients.

"Hello, my name is Duran, and I'll be assisting you." He said with a light bow.

"Good morning. My name is-" Glinda started politely.

"I apologize but by your beauty you could only be Miss Glinda Upland." he interjected. Glinda stopped and looked at him quizzically. He then turned to Elphaba.

"Let me guess," She said acidly before he could start, "by my hideousness I can only be Elphaba Thropp."

"No, not hideous at all. Though I can say by your sharp tongue you must be her."

"Sir," Glinda said, taking on her society voice, "you seem to have us at a disadvantage."

"I apologize. I'm not nearly so well-mannered as you ladies," at that Elphaba quirked an eyebrow, unsure if she was being insulted, "I am an acquaintance of Masters Avaric and Fiyero, and by proxy Masters Boq, Crope, and Tibbett."

"Funny, they've never mentioned you. " Elphaba bit out.

"Nor would I expect them too. I'm at Briscoe Hall on a patronage scholarship. Not quite high enough class for a Prince or Margreave to mention. Especially to the Lady Glinda, and the Eminent Thropp."

"So, your dorm mates of theirs?" Glinda asked politely.

"I live in the community dorms, so no. I run into them occasionally in classes or at the gym." Elphaba perked up at the news.

"I did not know there was a gym on campus." She said.

"There isn't. There's a little private club on the outskirts of Shiz. Members are allowed to bring guests with them. I sometimes work there as staff."

"What do you do there?" Glinda asked. Her old self would have recoiled at talking to such a lower class person. Now she enjoyed learning of people and their stories, regardless of class. She also realized it is good to have friends in all places.

Duran smiled. "I am usually retained as a fencing trainer or sparring partner."

"That's an interesting job." Glinda replied, unsure of what the appropriate response was. Duran, however, held Elphaba's rapt attention.

"How does someone so young get that job? I've read that position normally goes to older, more experienced men." She asked. Something about him felt off to her.

"Very astute. My father is a professional bodyguard for some of the wealthier businessmen in the Emerald City and around Oz. I was made to follow in his footsteps. His patron, however, offered him the chance to send me to school and he took it."

"Ever spar Fiyero or Avaric?" Elphaba asked, looking for something to bring up at a later time. Duran smiled.

"A bit. Every so often they get in a fighting mood."

"Who wins?" came immediately after but Duran smiled and replied,

"It's all in good sport."

"Well," Glinda cut in, "that's very interesting and nice to have met you. However, I still need to find a dress."

"Of course, Miss Upland." Duran said, now stiff and formal. "What are you looking for?"

"Something nice. Something sophisticated. Something regal."

"I see. You won't find that here," he said, gesturing around, and her face fell, "this is the front room that's designed to pull students in. The second, floor, in the back, is where you'll find what you are looking for. Would you require assistance?"

"Please."

"Follow me then."


	5. On Beauty

Author's Note: Thanks for MyLittleElphie for reviewing.

This chapter contains adult situations near the end (is it called smut here?), though that should not be surprise by now. It also is a bit longer because there no real good place to split it.

Read, review, enjoy.

Elphaba tried not to fidget. She had been sitting on this small armchair for over an hour while Glinda tried on every dress in store (or so it seemed). The only thing that made it bearable was that Glinda would ask her opinion of every outfit. Her radiant spirits (and beauty) kept Elphaba's spirit up.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you grab that hat up there? I'm too short." She said shyly, and pointed to a hat about seven feet up.

"Can't it wait until Duran comes back with a stool?"

"Please?" Elphaba sighed, and went to reach for the hat. She had to stretch completely up to get it, and as she did so she felt a hot prickle crawl down her spine. She whipped around to see Duran staring intently at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. I was just thinking the Misses should wait until I get a stool."

"She wanted it now."

"Whatever the Misses want." His subservient tone grated on Elphaba for she was sure there was something underneath it. She did not know why but whenever he was around she felt uneasy. Elphaba realized Duran had turned and said something to Glinda quietly. She nodded and he hurried away.

"What as that about?" she asked irritably.

"Oh nothing. I wanted to know if I could start a charge account and he said he'd check." She was beaming, and its effect on Elphaba made her let it go whereas a few months earlier she would have been suspicious. Duran returned. Glinda started to choose and hand more dresses to him. These she did not try on as they were similar to the others. Elphaba noticed that the colors were much darker than the earlier ones.

"Finally decided to switch to a more sensible style?" Elphaba said with a smirk.

"No! No…I just wanted…to dress more sophistically. That means not always wearing bright colors." Elphaba arched an eyebrow at this. "Since when have you been miss fashion expert?"

"Living with you for a year has been an education in it. I know more about the intricacies color combinations now than my mathematics."

"Unlikely, Elphaba Thropp! If you've learned anything about fashion, it probably came from some boring old book you read in the library."

Elphaba chucked at this and let it die away. Their banter felt comfortable, safe; unlike the other feelings she was having. After another half an hour, Glinda went to coalesce all her purchases into bags downstairs. Elphaba sighed looking at the load. Glinda was going to need her help. Her eye caught something moving outside the store and she turned to look. Recognizing it, she hissed and threw her cloak over herself. Glinda turned.

"Elphie, what is it?"

"Grommetik."

Duran, who was nicely putting the expensive garments in bags, looked up.

"Problem, Misses?"

"That creepy tiktok creature of Madame Morrible's is hanging around." Glinda said, watching it shuffle outside the store. Elphaba turned to say something and caught a flinty look in Duran's eyes, but it was gone before Elphaba had a chance to focus on it. He returned to bagging the dresses.

"Well, never fear. We have a strict no tiktok policy." He paused, then added in a whisper, "And there's a back door to the alley that connects to the park right through there." He pointed to the back of the store. Elphaba nodded, even more suspicious of this young man. He was not to be trusted. Elphaba gathered Glinda's dress bags and moved in that direction. Glinda followed with her accessory bags. Elphaba slipped into the alley after checking if it was clear, and the two made it into the park with no issue. After Elphaba was sure no one was following them, she relaxed a bit.

"Elphie?"

"Yes."

"Old Shiz is the other way."

"It is. But it seems we may need to move a bit more…fleetly if we are to avoid being followed. And your bags are not helping."

The rest of the walk was uneventful. Buoyed by the peaceful atmosphere around them, Glinda chatted about her plethora of new clothing combinations and Elphaba absentmindedly acknowledge her. Elphaba felt off; unbalanced. The last couple of days had swept her footing from her, and she was trying to find the path to further her wants. But new information was still processing and, though she was loathe to do it, she needed to be patient until she figured it out. As they walked back through the hallway the saw a (still) very hung over looking Milla. Standing in front of the door while Glinda unlocked it, Nessarose came teetering out followed by Nanny.

"Fabala. I've been wondering where you have been. We need to talk." She paused as the sight processed in her mind. "Did you go shopping?"

Glinda came out and took the bags from Elphaba and she sighed. "Not willingly."

"No one has ever made you go anywhere where you didn't want to."

"It will have to wait, Nessa. I've got important business to take care of."

"More important than your sister?"

"No. But since it relates to our conversation, my pretty, it can't wait. Unlike our talk."

"Fine. I'm going to chapel." With that, she huffed off.

Elphaba stared after her for a minute, but then went inside. As she entered she caught Glinda changing into one of her new outfits. The sight caused her to miss a step and a heartbeat. Thankfully, she had recovered by the time Glinda had finished dressing and started to hang her dresses. Elphaba moved to her bed but saw it covered with clothes.

"Glinda. We've discussed this. Please keep your clothes off my bed."

"Those aren't mine." She replied evenly.

"Then whose are they? Was I shopping with an imposter earlier?"

"No, I bought them. No imposter here."

"Then who else's could they be?"

"I'll let your impeccable brain figure that out for itself."

Glinda went back to sorting clothes, a smile on her face. Elphaba glanced at her but then back to the bed, trying to figure this riddle out. She thought it should not be this difficult to puzzle out Glinda's words but her brain was quite foggy. It had been something that plagued her lately, and she could not figure out why. Getting back to the problem at hand, she went through the facts. Glinda bought them. But they were not for Glinda. They must have been a gift. But for who? Glinda would not tell her to figure it out if there were no clues to tell her.

She examined them. They were of deep, rich colors. Blues, reds, purples, even a brown. They were all long, floor length on someone Glinda's size. She picked one up and looked at it. It reached just under her knees. Far too long for Glinda. Not to mention the style was not right. Glinda's clothing held tight at the waist to show how small it was and accentuate her curves. These were tight under the bust but tended to be looser afterwards. Actually, they were too slender for Glinda, too, they would require someone Elphaba's-

"These are for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. You need more dresses."

"I have plenty."

"They're all almost falling apart. While I'd appreciate the view, your need more clothes that will last." Glinda wrinkled her nose. "And look good."

"Glinda, I can't accept these."

"Sure. You say 'Thank you Glinda, you have impeccable taste and I'd look like a pauper without you', then put one on."

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Fine. A simple thank you."

"Glinda, these are too expensive for someone like me. For Nessa, perhaps-"

"Elphaba Thropp. I bought these for you so expense has nothing to do with it. Even if it did, you're perfectly worth these dresses. More so, in fact."

"There's no way for me to pay you back."

"I'm sure I can think of something." She practically growled, and once again Elphaba felt like an antelope on the Thousand Years Grasslands being hunted by a Lion. She blushed a light violet. "Starting with getting out of that raggedy frock and into one of them."

"Now?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Absolutely not."

"Absolutely so!"

"Why? They're not as functional as my dress and there's no one to show it off to."

"Because you're pretty and your clothes should be too!" Glinda yelled, and then realized she might have said more then what was appropriate of their level of comfort. Elphaba looked taken aback but was trying to gather some response. Glinda blushed and looked at the floor.

"Ok." Elphaba finally said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes. If it makes you happy, I'll do it."

"Elphie, I want you to see how pretty you are."

"Glinda, you know I'm not pretty. A dress won't fix that. As they say, you can put lipstick on a Pig, but it doesn't make it beautiful."

"I've seen a Pig with lipstick. She look good." Glinda replied, and Elphaba quirked a smile. "Elphaba, you may not believe you're beautiful, but I will prove it to you. Starting with the dresses."

"What one would you like me to wear?"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Glinda said, and flounced over. She began holding dresses up to Elphaba, and sorting them into wear or not wear. In the end, there were three dresses in the wear pile. Glinda looked again, and discarded a black one.

"Hm. I can't seem to get a good idea. Elphie, please hold these." Elphaba grabbed both of the hangers of the dresses. The second her hands were on them, Glinda's shot out and undid the strings on her dress. Elphaba dropped both dresses and went for Glinda's hands, but all it did was give Glinda the opportunity to shuck the dress over her head. Elphaba's head popped out to see Glinda pouting.

"Since when did you start wearing a camisole?" she asked.

"It's cold today."

"And?"

"I wear it for warmth."

"I thought that's what your ugly cloak was for."

"I figured we'd be popping in and out of shops so I wouldn't have it on all the time. I didn't want all of Oz to know I don't wear a brassiere. Not that's there much to see."

"You don't?"

"As I said, there's not much to – hey! What are you doing?" Glinda's hands had darted towards her breasts but Elphaba's quick reflexes caught them.

"There's no way they're that perky with no support."

"I don't exactly have your ample bosom."

"There's much more then when you first came." She made a face. "All hard and bony. Now you've got some softness to you.

"Probably because you keep stuffing food in my face."

"Probably because you're not off gallivanting around Oz."

"True. Are we done?"

"Can I…just touch them?"

"What?"

"They're just so…perky."

"I don't know Glinda…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because we don't even know what we are."

"Oh. Yeah." She lowered her hands but continued to stare at Elphaba's breasts.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…like they're defying gravity. It's quite mesmerizing."

Elphaba blushed. "I don't know about that."

"Oh yes. I've seen many a camisoled breast in my time, but yours are some of the best. If not the best."

"You're joking."

"I'm not. "

"Now you're lying."

"I am not!"

"Glinda, I've seen some of the girls you've dressed with, and I've seen you. Mine are nothing to be looked at, and they're green."

"Oh. Elphaba Thropp, have you not learned that I don't care what color you are! Also, as you acquiesced before, I know much more about beauty than you do, so when I say I think they're the best, I mean it."

"I don't believe if I've ever said that. I believe I've said your more beauty focused than I am."

"Same thing. Now are you going to let me touch them or not."

"No."

"Because you don't want me to or because you don't think you're pretty?"

"Because…because I don't know. I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why?" there was pain in Glinda's voice.

"Because you've just lost your Ama, and you're hurting and you're turning to me for comfort. But, after a while, you'll lose interest and we'll have this messy entanglement and I don't want to lose the only real friend I've ever had." She let Glinda's hands go. The blonde crossed her arms.

"Since you're so fond of logic, Miss Thropp," she said, a bit icily, "Let's work through something. You remember what I said last night when I started wanting you?"

"Yes. At Caprice-in-the-Pines."

"Correct. That was when Ama Clutch was still around. So your theory falls apart."

"Yes. However, there has been many instances of romantic, platonic love between very good friends. Putting yourself in this stressful situation, combined with me being your only good friend at this time, makes you seek someone for comfort. While I'd love to indulge you, my sweet, I think I would end up hurting you."

"And what about you? Do you have no feelings?"

"My feelings don't matter."

"That's not true! Yours do matter! I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes. And before you even go to that platonic romantic spiel again, I know you like girls! And boys! I'm attuned to you enough to know when you are getting horny Elphaba!"

"A mere physiological need."

"Is that what I am to you? Merely a physiological need?"

Elphaba blanched, turning sickly green. "No, of course not."

"Then am I to you?"

"You are the most precious person in the world to me."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"More than a friend?"

Elphaba's gaze shifted away.

"Don't you dare dodge the question, Elphaba Thropp! Do you love me more than a friend?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

Elphaba grasped Glinda's hands. "I love you too much to see you get hurt, or to damage your future by being with me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Glinda, you're made for the courts of the Emerald City. You can't do that with me on your arm. You need to marry a wealthy man. I also know you want children. Being with me makes that impossible. Even if it weren't our children might have the same problems as me! Allergic to water, green skin, no dreams. That would be too much to bear."

"I make my decisions on what to bear, Elphaba, not you. If you don't want me, fine! Say it and be done with it! But do not give me this martyr act!"

"You see, I've hurt you already."

"You hurt me because you trying to spare me pain. Stop that and I will no longer be hurt."

"Your future would be non-existent with someone like me."

"Because you'd leave me or because people would disown me?"

"The latter."

"Well, then that's my choice."

"There's no governorship, either, Glinda. That will go to Nessa one way or another."

"I figured as much. You're too willful to get tied down to such a role."

"Glinda, there's things about me you don't know. Terrible things."

"Let me guess: You're stubborn. Prideful. Hurtful when angry, or grouchy. Your tongue is too sharp, you love lost causes and you don't have a soul."

"Uh…Pretty much."

"I've lived with you for a year and a half. I know you."

"Then you know a beast like me does not belong with someone like you."

"There you go again. I chose who I want, be it you or the Clock of the Time Dragon. The only thing you can do to influence my choice is to tell me no. Is that what you are doing?"

There was silence. Glinda feared that is exactly what she was going to say. Elphaba, for her part, was trying to do just that. All her plans hinged on not having anything to hold her back. But standing there, in close proximity to Glinda, she broke again. She looked down.

"No, that's not what I am saying."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That…if you'll have me…I want you."

"Of course I'll have you." Glinda lifted Elphaba's chin and looked into her eyes. She smiled. "But, back to the matter at hand; can I touch them?"

"You have a one track mind, don't you?"

"You know how horny I've been over the last couple of days? I'm surprised I haven't jumped you already."

"Yes, you can. But…over the camisole."

"Do you really think you're that ugly?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba wilted. She turned around.

"Maybe it's too soon for that." She said quietly.

"No, please don't withdraw from me. I'm sorry about the comment. It's just you're so beautiful I can't imagine why you'd be shy."

"I'm not beautiful."

Glinda took her by the shoulders and spun her. She stared deep into those dark eyes.

"You are. If you'd just let me, I will show you."

"Ok." She said, and took a deep breath. She grasped Glinda's hands, and shakily brought them to her breasts. Small; about half her size. They were firm and soft. Glinda could feel the hard bud of Elphaba's nipple brushing between her fingers. She left them there for a moment and looked up into Elphaba's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips had slightly parted. She was either slightly aroused, or slightly anxious. Or both. Glinda decided to be daring, and give a slight squeeze. Elphaba flinched and let out a small gasp; Glinda could tell that was arousal. The way her lips parted and her head tilted back drove Glinda wild. She could no longer contain herself.

Glinda gave Elphaba a gentle push. Her eyes flew open and she sat down on her bed. "Glinda? What-" The pain in her voice did not escape Glinda.

She never finished. Glinda bent down and captured those questioning lips with her own. It was light, almost chaste but for Glinda's hands still on Elphaba's breasts. She broke the kiss and looked into Elphaba's wide eyes.

"To answer your question: I simply could not go on not knowing what how those lips taste." Said Glinda hoarsely. Elphaba looked dumbstruck. They sat there for what seemed like forever to Glinda. "Did I…do something wrong? Did I move too fast? We can stop if you want?" her voice quivered.

"Hush, my sweet, hush. You did nothing wrong. It's just…I've never had someone who wanted to kiss me."

"I was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Was it like you imagined?"

"I never imagined it."

"Why?"

"To wish for something that will never be simply destroys you. It better not to even start."

"That's terrible. Everyone deserves to be loved."

"Not me."

"I will not have you start that again. You deserve to be loved, to be told you're pretty, to be able to feel safe with another. I will not have you believing otherwise."

Elphaba's lips quirked into a smile. It drove Glinda mad but she resisted this time. "No matter how often you say it does not mean it's true."

"Then I shall say it often and forever. You have your causes and I will have mine."

"So…did you enjoy it?" Elphaba asked timidly. It was a new experience for Glinda, but she started to notice that this voice appeared when she was unsure of herself.

"Far too short for my liking." Glinda replied.

"Oh. Well…you can always try again."

Glinda caught those dark green lips again almost before the green girl finished speaking. The kiss was longer, more intense, but not pushing into daring. Not yet, anyway.

"So?" Glinda asked after she broke the kiss.

"Better than the first. A question though."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to release my breasts?"

"When do you want me to?"

"I'm having a tough time coming up with a time table."

"Ok. You let me know when you do. Right now, I'm going to kiss you again."

"I'd be ok with that."

Glinda went back for another kiss, determined to make Elphaba more than 'ok' with it. She was more passionate but Elphaba was still withdrawn, almost unsure. Her earlier comment reminded Glinda of the softness in her hands and Glinda gave them a little squeeze. Elphaba gasped, which created an opening for Glinda to flit her tongue over the parted lips. Elphaba blocked her from going further, despite Glinda's further caressing causing her to gasp. Then, quite by accident, one of Glinda's thumbs brushed over Elphaba's nipple.

Elphaba moaned and arched her back. Off balance, she fell back to the bed but a hungry Glinda refused to let her escape. She locked lips again but Elphaba staved her off from entering deeper. Glinda brushed both this time. Elphaba arched again and wrapped her arms around Glinda. Glinda was finally able to dart her tongue in and dance it across Elphaba's. Elphaba's moan caught in her throat and her hands squeezed tight Glinda's back. Glinda was enthralled by her emerald lover (girlfriend?). Her gasps, her moans, the way she responded to every little caress, especially against the nipples. Glinda though she could live right her forever; Elphaba's mind had ceased thinking.

Glinda realized she needed air and pulled back, panting. She was quite sure she was flushed pink. Elphaba was flushed too; violet smatterings from her cheeks to her chest. It crept beneath her camisole and Glinda had the urge to chase after it. Elphaba, for her part, was breathing hard with her eyes closed. With a mischievous grin, Glinda brushed both nipples again, and watched Elphaba arch and moan. She opened her eyes.

"So?" Glinda asked.

"Breathtaking." Was the reply and Glinda giggled.

"I can see that." Glinda bent low for another kiss but Elphaba turned her head. Not to be dissuaded, Glinda began to plant kisses down the right side of her long neck.

"My sweet-ah-we can't keep doing this. Oz! We have….to do….things." Elphaba protested. Glinda made a questioning noise against her neck. "We have –oh, sweet Ozma!" that was due to a nibble "uh…we have…ah…shopping to do."

"That can wait." Glinda murmured, switching to the left. Elphaba let out a short, breathy laugh.

"First time I've ever heard you say that."

"I'm enjoying this much more than I ever could shopping." Elphaba, however, got her shoulder and stopped the assault.

"Glinda. Please. It's important."

"I know." She huffed. "On last thing though."

"What?"

Glinda dove back onto Elphaba and latched onto her collarbone. Elphaba groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Glinda, after a few seconds, pulled back and smiled. There was a dark purple mark.

"Mine." She said huskily, and Elphaba shivered at the fire in her eyes. As they got ready to go, and Glinda made Elphaba wear the purple dress, they missed the slight crack in the door of adjoining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to claim credit for Glinda's tactic, but I was inspired by real life. I've seen that exact tact taken by a certain (straight) female I know to the same effect. Why I think it works in RL is the same thing I tried to convey here: its not a selfish want, its more gesture of admiration for beauty. She's also what I base a lot of Glinda off of.

Anyway, enough of that. Read, enjoy, review. 2/10/14

When they went out this time, it was with renewed urgency. Urgency on Elphaba's part because she wanted to get the supplies; urgency on Glinda's part because she wanted to get Elphaba back to the room. They also were weary that the sun was beginning to start its decline. It was beginning to cool off even now. They wound their way through Shiz in the opposite direction of most their excursions. They walked arm in arm as they did previously, but this time Glinda was much closer to Elphaba. Elphaba kept glancing around to see if they were being followed. Their run in with Grommetik earlier had set her on edge. In fact, most of the day had set her on edge in one way or another. And there was still that lingering feeling of trying to pull all the pieces together but not quite having enough to see the full picture.

The started passing shops that had cheap magicked rings and amulets, practical magical jokes, and other odds and ends that students might buy. Only at a few did they stop and look in the windows but kept on. Finally, they ducked into a store. Glinda went right up to the shopkeeper and asked if he had what they needed. He did not, but pointed them to a place that would. They quickly left the store and found the one he indicated. It was old with a wooden front. As they opened the door it smelled musty of old wood and books. To Elphaba it reminded her pleasantly of a library; to Glinda it reminded her unpleasantly of a library. It was dark and they could barely see.

"Can I help you misses?" came a voice, and Glinda jumped. It was an old man with a long white beard and faded purple clothes. He looked like a stereotypical old wizard.

"Yes." Glinda said, flashing him her most dazzling smile. "My friend here wants to learn sorcery but unfortunately it is too late for her to change her emphasis. We were wondering if you had supplies for her so she could start on her own?"

"Sorcery is a demanding mistress. If ill taught, poor things can come of it."

"She'll be ok. It's mostly rudimentary stuff, the basics, so when she switches next year she is not behind."

"I see." He said, eyeing them as if he was not convinced. He glanced up and downing, assessing Glinda, and then did the same thing for Elphaba. "Yes, I see. Intriguing. Follow me."

He shuffled away and they followed. He led them over to a display case that held many wands.

"How would you describe yourself, Miss?" he asked Elphaba. She thought for moment.

"Independent. Intelligent. Rational. Determined."

"And you miss," he said, turning to Glinda, "how would you describe her?"

"Why me?"

"Because one cannot see how others view them."

"I don't think that's necessary. We all just got standard training wands."

"Oh, but it is. I don't peddle that garbage. The wand is a personal thing, unique for a person. I know at Crage Hall they don't trust you to be your own person," he barked a laugh out at his own joke, "but here I know that's what makes sorcery truly work. Now, the truth, how would you describe her?"

"Well," Glinda said softly, "Smart. Determined. Sarcastic. Stubborn. Caring. Passionate." She whispered the last word, and the old man broke into a smile.

"I see. Yes. I see. Well, let me see if I have one for you." He began rooting around in the case for a wand.

"What? Do I have to like hold it or something?"

"What?" the old man replied crankily. "Why would that matter? Cheap parlor tricks for cheap magic users, that. No, your wand's material must be able to hold the type of power you're using. For you, oak."

He handed her a small wooden wand, about nine inches. She looked at it inquisitively. It was smooth, dyed green, and had small clear crystal on the bottom. Elphaba amusingly thought it fit her very well. Skinny, hard, and green.

"Now, books." He said.

"That's ok sir, we have books." Glinda piped up.

"That rubbish they teach you? Hardly call it a spell book. Come on, follow close."

He led them around the store picking books from here and there. He would grab one, examine it, and then either hold onto it or move on to the next one. Finally, he had four books. He walked them to the counter and started to ring them up. Glinda was surprised; they were cheaper than hers.

"Now, I expect to see you…say, start of next semester. By then you should be done with these, the both of you, and I'll get you the more advanced copies."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied.

"No, Misses, thank you. And Miss," he said, looking at Glinda, "when you want to trade in that trash you're carrying and get a real wand, I have a fine collection of silver and crystal."

Glinda's breath hitched. "Oh, I'd love to! But I don't have that kind of money."

"We could work something out." The man replied.

"Morrible would notice." Elphaba interjected.

"Oh, you're right."

"How about this? You graduate next year, yes? Well, you come to me next semester, and the semester after for…supplemental material like I said, and show me you've learned it, and I'll give you your choice for free."

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just say I'd enjoy knowing there are two real trained sorceresses out there. And I don't like the old bat much." He said with a wink. Glinda smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again!" she called as they walked out of the store.

"I wonder what his angle was." Elphaba said suspiciously. Glinda threaded herself through Elphaba's arm and then looked up at her with a scowl. It was dark out now and the lamplight cast deep shadows on Elphaba's face, intensifying her sternness.

"Why does he need to have an angle? I should have said paranoid too."

"Glinda, you're not that naïve."

"You're right. But besides what he said, what makes you assume there was more."

"A feeling. I don't know, but something about him makes me feel uneasy."

"You're starting to say that a lot."

"I know but-" Elphaba started to say, then yelled when she pulled into an alley. Glinda, still threaded threw her, was spun and flung far from Elphaba. She hit the alley wall and was dazed. When her eyes focused again a large, scraggily looking man was standing in front of her. His sour breath made Glinda's nose flair.

"What have we here, boys?" she heard someone say.

"Something rotten." Another put in.

"This one's very pretty." The one in front of Glinda said.

"I wonder how far the green goes down on this thing."

"While you satisfy your curiosity, I think I'll take a taste of this rare beauty."

Glinda closed her eyes. She could not believe this was happening. Not again. Not here. She tried tuning out the world, wishing she was anywhere else at the moment. Suddenly, the offensive smell was gone and a hand was pulling her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see some heroic man, but instead saw Elphaba with her face covered in blood. They made it back to the alley entrance, to their spilled purchases under the street lamp, and turned. The three men, gathering themselves, were advancing down the alley towards them. Glinda pulled out her wand.

"Stop! Or I'll curse you!" she yelled but it her voice was quivering. The men laughed. There was a flash of light, and the men stopped. Glinda wondered if she had inadvertently fired off a spell (she actually knew no curses).

"Now what does a pretty little miss like you know about a knife." one hissed, and Glinda turned to see Elphaba holding a slightly curved blade. She never knew Elphaba carried that on her. Elphaba bared her teeth and looked fiercely at the man.

"Enough to know that three inches into your liver or kidney and you'll bleed out in under a minute. Or inside the thigh, or the throat." Her voice was cold, calm, as if she was answering an anatomy question in class. The look in her eyes told the men enough, and they left. Glinda watched them go, and then turned in amazement at Elphaba. It was a side she never saw of her. With that look on her face (killing look, Glinda would not admit to herself), teeth bared, blood streaming from her head, nose, and mouth, she looked like a dragon about to eat its prey. It shook Glinda to her core. The fanatic glint went from her eyes, replaced with cold hardness, and she slowly set her face back to its stern expression.

"Are you ok, my sweet?" she asked. Her voice was dead sounding.

"Yes, I'm fine. My dress is a bit torn, and I may have some bruises tomorrow."

"That's good. No lasting damage then."

"Elphie, what about you? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, my sweet. Nothing a bandage won't solve." Her lips quirked in a bit of a smile. "Good thing my nose was never anything to look at. I'm sure it's broken."

"Elphie, here." Glinda took out a pocket handkerchief and began to gently wipe the blood away. To her disgust Elphaba licked her lips, clearing the blood from around her mouth. When she saw Glinda's face she cackled but it turned into hacking cough due to the blood. She cleared her throat and spit it onto the street.

"That's gross, Elphie."

"It's either that or swallow it, my sweet."

"Still. Let's get you home and patched up."

"I'm fine."

"Now."

Glinda's handkerchief went to stem the flow from Elphaba's scalp, while strips from the old cloak she wore were stuffed up her nose. They made quite a sight walking all the way back to Crage Hall like that, especially with Glinda carrying their packages. The porters nearly had a heart attack, and, despite their insistence, ushered them to the infirmary where they changed the swabs in Elphaba's nose and bandaged her head. They tried to clean her but Elphaba practically threw the orderly across the room when she came near. Glinda said she would handle it later. They then sent them up to their rooms with orders of bed rest.

The got ready for bed in silence. Elphaba went and started scrubbing the blood off her. It was much more difficult with oil than water. After she was done she took the swabs out of her nose since she was done bleeding, and changed into her gray nightdress. She came out to see Glinda tucked into her bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"My sweet, you can sleep with me whenever you want."

"Ok. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Elphaba crawled into bed next to the blonde and she adjusted so as to lay on top of Elphaba. Elphaba began to stroke her blonde curls and she felt Glinda bury herself deeper into her chest.

"It's ok. I'm right here. No one will hurt you."

"I—It was just…" the rest of the words were lost in sobs. Elphaba stroked her hair and spoke words of comfort to her until the blonde finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. Elphaba followed soon after. To her, the day's events were nothing that would keep her from sleeping.


	7. Book By Its Cover

**_Author's Note:T_ ** **_his chapter starts off rough. It goes into underage sexual abuse. Not in any great detail (because writing just the detail presented made me sick and wanted mind bleach) but it's there. If you don't feel like you can handle it please skip the italics and just know it had to do with Glinda._ **

**_2/25/2014_ **

* * *

_Galinda was in a small forest on the Arduenna Estate. It was a pleasant summer day and she was wearing a green dress and sun hat. They had just had a party for her finishing of elementary education. She had four more years of finishing school, and then she was off to university; she hoped Crage Hall at Shiz. She felt as she becoming a woman not just in mind but in body. Galinda flitted around, exploring, until she saw her favorite uncle._

" _Uncle Garon!" she squealed happily, and ran to him. He opened his arms and scooped her into a hug._

" _Little Galinda." He replied affectionately, putting her down. "You're not so little anymore, are you?"_

" _Nope! I'm almost a woman now."_

" _Give me a twirl, let me see you." He said with a strange hitch in his voice. Galinda did not notice and spun for him. At the end he pulled her close and inhaled deeply._

" _Uncle Garon, is there a reason you came to find me?" Galinda asked. She was becoming slightly uncomfortable._

" _Yes. You are very beautiful." He said, ignoring her question. His hands moved lower._

" _Thank you, Uncle." She replied nervously. She pushed away from him, but for a moment he did not seem to want to let go. "We better be getting back."_

_Galinda turned to walk back towards the Arduenna Manor but felt her uncle grab her arm. She looked at him confused and slightly afraid. There was a gleam in his eyes that she could not place. He yanked her arm and she fell roughly against a tree. His hands trapped her against it and began to roam. She tried to slap them away but they were too strong._

" _So beautiful." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her neck making her claustrophobic. He started on the laces of her dress and she tried to push him away again, to try and get him to stop, but he just ignored her efforts. The front of her dress opened and she felt his rough hand on her smooth skin. She turned her head away to hide tears. As she felt the hem of her dress rising she tried to imagine herself somewhere else. Her tears fell on her shoulder, soaking it, but Galinda realized after a moment there was too much water to be her tears._

" _Shit." She heard him mutter. "I hate getting fucking wet. Damn rain."_

_He pulled away from her and hurriedly moved towards the manor. Galinda sank down and sobbed in her state of undress._

* * *

Glinda bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. She realized she had been crying by the wetness on her face. She was disorientated due to the darkness. She scrambled backwards until she hit the head board.

"Shh, my sweet, shh. It was just a dream." A soothing voice said. A pair of dark, concerned eyes came into focus and the world around her suddenly made sense.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "Did I wake you?"

"Not you, really. Your sweat did. But I'm fine. How are you, my love?" Elphaba asked kindly.

"I'm ok. I don't even remember it anymore." Glinda lied. She began collecting herself.

"Why don't you take a hot bath while I change the sheets, and when you're done I'll give you one of those neck massages you love so much."

"Sounds wonderful." Glinda sighed. She got up and stripped out of her drenched nightdress. Elphaba blushed slightly and that made Glinda feel a bit better, a bit more like herself. Elphaba quickly went about changing the sheets to help take her eyes off Glinda, and by the time she had the bedclothes in the cloth knapsack to be laundered Glinda was in the bathroom. Elphaba sighed and went to throw the bag down the laundry chute in the hall. She then went back and remade the bed.

* * *

Glinda sighed. It had been over a year since she had that dream, and so vividly. It was no dream, of course, but an unhappy memory long buried. That summer had many such unhappy memories forcibly forgotten. She finished washing and got out, wrapping a towel around her hair. She dried off and went to put on a nightdress. When she did so with no flair, Elphaba noticed but did not comment. She sighed again and laid down.

"Am I dry enough, Elphie?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, my sweet. If you could move your towel I can start."

"Oh yeah." Glinda removed her towel and Elphaba used a dry one to catch any lingering drops. Putting oil on her hands, Elphaba held it for a second to warm it, and began on Glinda's neck. Glinda flinched at first contact.

"I'm sorry. Are you too rough?" Elphaba asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Just lingering jumpiness from the nightmare. It feels really good, please continue." There was a slight pleading in her voice.

Elphaba smiled and continued the massage. After finishing on her neck she continued down the back. Glinda cooed happily and shimmied out of her nightdress ahead of Elphaba's hands. Elphaba finished with her back but did not go lower, which Glinda was content with. That was different from usual too. This was not the Glinda from the previous day, but Elphaba attributed it to the traumatic events.

"It's almost time to get up, my darling. Do you want to get breakfast with me?" Elphaba asked tenderly. Glinda nodded and got up. She slipped off her nightdress with no wiggle or shimmy. After selecting an outfit she liked, a powder blue dress and bodice, she chose an outfit for Elphaba that coordinated. As she laid it out Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"My sweet, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Picking out your outfit." She replied, mildly confused.

"Why?"

"Because we should coordinate." Glinda stated.

"And why should we do that?"

"Because we're a couple now."

"And?"

"Couple's coordinate."

"They do?"

"Yes. At least when they have a fashion sensible person."

"I see."

"You don't want to wear it?" Glinda asked with a quiver in her voice. Elphaba almost let the habitual sarcastic remark fly but the real hurt behind Glinda's blue eyes moved her a different way.

"No. I was merely confused. Relationships are hardly my strong point."

"It's ok Elphie. I know about them, at least in general, and we can learn the rest as we go."

"Ok, my sweet. Hand me the outfit so I may coordinate properly."

Glinda gave Elphaba a dark blue dress with long sleeves. As Elphaba put it on Glinda congratulated herself for knowing exactly the effect it would produce. Elphaba was a dramatic but not harsh sight; the combination of dark against vivid emerald would be a stark sight and draw attention to her. In conjunction with Glinda's powder blue and light skin, all eyes would be drawn to them one way or another, and they would contrast and enhance each other superbly.

The girls went to the dining hall for a light breakfast. Neither had class until ten; Elphaba in her Life Sciences class with Avaric, Fiyero and Boq; and Glinda with a Sorcery class. Each class was two and a half hour long in a seminar style with a half an hour break in the middle. Afterwards, they were free for the day. The girls did not speak over breakfast much. Elphaba normally did not so and Glinda was subdued from the nightmare.

As they entered their room Glinda headed for the bathroom. Gathering Elphaba's oils, she took a cloth and tried to mitigate the bruising around Elphaba's nose. Elphaba knew it was pointless but let Glinda do it anyway. Afterwards Glinda motioned for Elphaba to bend down and planted three kisses; one on each side of her and one across the bridge. She smiled and it drew one from Elphaba. Glinda gathered her wand as Elphaba gathered their books and put them in their separate satchels. They set off to class with Elphaba carrying Glinda's satchel. Elphaba walked Glinda to the Sorcery Hall, and then with a light brush of hands Elphaba made her way to the Life Sciences Hall.

Elphaba choose her seat and began to review her notes. She was not reviewing the information presented in this class; she already knew it. She had finished and reviewed it at the beginning of the semester. She was actually reviewing the information six weeks from now that would be covered at the end of the semester before finals. Her diligence had paid off as she was beginning to piece together the information she had taken from Dr. Dillamond's lab. Though she had all the logs and journals, she was trying to bridge the gap between macrobiology and microbiology.

"Hi, Elphie. Reviewing your notes again?" Boq's voice cut in.

"I'm not all beauty you know. I've got brains too." Elphaba replied, looking at him.

"I think you – Oz! Elphaba, what happened?"

"I decided to see if a different shape for my nose would make it more appealing. What do you think?"

"That's not funny, Elphaba. It looks really bad."

"She always looks bad, Boq, haven't you seen…" Avaric cut in but trailed off when he saw Elphaba's face. Fiyero, who came in with him, saw it also.

"What happened, Elphie?" Boq asked again, quieter.

"Boq, don't make a big deal out of this."

"This is a big deal."

"It's just a nose."

"A broken nose." Fiyero interjected. "Reset very well, so whoever did it has much experience. I'm guessing the Hall nurse since we saw you two days ago, which means this had to have happened in the last couple of days. By the bruising, however, I put my money on yesterday."

"Thank you Great Stalker of the Thousand Years Grassland." Elphaba replied sarcastically but Fiyero had the audacity to look smug. "If you must know it was yesterday, and I only went to the nurse because the porters insisted."

"What happened?" Avaric asked this time. Elphaba gave him a strange look at his tone, which sounded like concern mixed with anger.

"Some thugs thought me and Glinda would be an easy target." Elphaba gave them a wicked smile. "We weren't."

"Well, that's a plus." Avaric said, smug tone back. "We can't have you look any worse."

"Your right. Then I'd have to set my standards so low that I would have to date you instead." Elphaba retorted.

"Instead?" Avaric asked curiously.

"That's what I said."

"Instead of who?"

"My beautiful, engaging, and knowledgeable significant other."

"And who would the lucky fellow be?"

Elphaba smiled. "I never said it was a man."

"What?" Fiyero said, a bit shocked.

"Think, gentlemen, of what you've seen me show my love for."

The boys thought for a minute, and then Avaric burst out laughing.

"She's dating her studies!" he roared and the other boys chuckled along. They still were when class started.

* * *

At intersession the members present of the Charmed Circle gathered in a short lounge area and talked briefly, mostly disparaging the professor about his mumbling. Avaric saw a pretty girl and went to make conversation while Fiyero excused himself to find something to drink. This left Boq and Elphaba alone.

"Boq, you remember that conversation we had over summer about good rulers needing to entertain changes in knowledge?" Elphaba asked tenuously.

"Yes…" Boq replied cautiously. Here in the Life Sciences building one was never sure who was listening.

"Do you think the subject of our discussion was a good ruler?" Elphaba asked, purposely changing the tense.

"Well, I think you judge a ruler by their actions. We have plenty of actions to judge them on, and plenty of rulers to judge them against. The question becomes how they line up against what you know. That's how I would judge this person if I had to."

"Thanks Boq. I guess I started my analysis without a set of criteria to judge rulers, and without some unsubstantiated assumptions."

"Elphie, are you thinking..."

"Always. But if you can connect the dots long before me, I don't think it will take me too long to catch up." She replied quickly, and smiled. Boq smiled back. After a few more minutes, they returned to their seats for the rest of class.

* * *

Glinda was muttering a chant and waving her wand in small circular motions. She was trying to get a stack of plates to levitate and change shapes. Currently the plates quibbled every so often but did not move. Finally they began to, but changed into some form of mush and oozed off the table. Glinda groaned and sat back.

She had not been able to do right in class. Granted, it was rare for her Manipulation class to go perfectly, given that Mrs. Greyling was the teacher, but Glinda was usually so good at it. Some of the other students noticed she was off but made no move to assist or console her. They were quite happy that she was having difficulty as she was normally near the top of the class.

Glinda caught a whiff of pine and suddenly she was back in that forest against the tree. She gasped and pushed back from the desk before she realized it. Some of the nearby students looked at her strangely but went back to their work. Glinda could not take it anymore and threw her books into her satchel and her wand into her fashionable purse. She took off at a pace that was just barely lady-like, and headed towards the Life Science Hall.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Glinda?" Boq asked. Elphaba looked away from the teacher to see her roommate's blonde head searching the crowd.

"It is. That's strange. What is she doing here? She seems to be looking for someone."

"That's probably you, genius." Avaric said condescendingly. She shot him a dark look but he stood up and waved at her. A minute later she was down by them.

"Hi!" she tried enthusiastically but it fell flat. Everyone could tell she was not as charming as normal.

"Hi." Boq replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Elphie."

"Well, you found me. What's going on, Glinda?" Elphaba asked concerned.

"Can I steal you for a minute? I promise I won't keep you long." She asked politely but the undertone of desperation was not missed by Elphaba.

"You can have me for the rest of the day." She replied and grinned at the shocked faces of the boys. "Now gentlemen, I'm going to leave my notebook here. I expect it to be returned to me during our study session tonight. And yes, feel free to copy my notes. I can't expect you to listen and take your own; you'd fail the class or make me rehash the information tonight, and get nothing done."

With that she stuffed a few things into her bag and ungainly moved into the aisle. As she reached Glinda she extended her arm and Glinda looped her's through, beaming. They left like that and the boys stared in wonderment.

"They have to be going at it like rabbits." Avaric said, slowly smiling. He did not believe it, and neither did the boys, but they rose to the bait anyway. It was better than listening to the professor and they had one of the smartest people in Shiz's notes. They did not have to pay attention.

"That's a very uncouth thing to say." Boq replied, rising to defend the honor of his friend and one time crush.

"Besides, Elphaba is way too serious for that." Fiyero chimed in.

"No, my friends, trust me. Why would Elphaba leave a class? Miss Studious herself? Something must be more pleasurable than staying in class. Remember what she said? You can have me for the rest of the day. An invitation to be sure."

"Avaric, I think you've taken one too many trips to the Philosophy Club. It's addled your brain." Boq rebutted.

"Trust me, Boq, when it comes to ladies. When that sexual cork pops, it's the brainy ones that pop the hardest. Anyway, let's get out of here."

"What? We still have another hour of class?"

"For what? We can copy those notes anywhere. Let's go. If I have to think about this it's best to be outside or in a pub instead of this dingy place."

"That's true." Boq conceded. "Alright, let's go."

The boys packed up their stuff and walked out of the seminar. As they made their way back to Briscoe Hall Avaric broke into a wide smile.

"What?" Fiyero asked. He had seen that smile before.

"Just thinking. With those long fingers and silver tongue, she must be amazing."

"Who?" Boq asked.

"Elphaba." He replied wolfishly and then mussed Boq's hair. He laughed as Boq took a good natured swing at him and took off running. Boq chased after him and Fiyero followed laughing, easily keeping pace with the shorter boy.

* * *

"Now, my sweet, what is it that so upset you that you had to come find me in class?" Elphaba asked quietly as they shut the door behind them.

"Just hold me for a moment. Please." Glinda replied meekly. Elphaba gathered her into her arms, and Glinda tucked herself close into her girlfriend's chest. She was comforted by the strong arms around her and the familiar scent of oil. They stood like that for a while until Glinda began to fidget from foot to foot.

"My sweet, if you wish to continue this we can move to the bed."

"Ok." Came the muffled reply. The made their way to Glinda's bed, and Elphaba dropped their book satchels next to it. She lay down and Glinda expertly lay down next to her, and curled into the protective copse between Elphaba's body and arm. Elphaba diligently stroked Glinda's hair and rubbed her back, tracing long lines and short circles. At one point there were a few sniffles but no tears came through Elphaba's clothing so she assumed it was not dire. After a little while Glinda's breathing became deep and steady. Elphaba gathered she had fallen asleep. With practiced ease she folded extra fabric from her dress blouse and placed it between her and Glinda. The adorable blonde had a habit of drooling in her sleep. In another practiced motion she dug out a book from her satchel with one arm, moving only the slightest bit so as to not wake her love, and began reading.

* * *

"My sweet, come on, it's time to get up." Elphaba whispered in her ear. Glinda just mumbled at her and turned away from her. "My sweet, you've got to get up."

"Donwanna." Was the mumbled response.

"Fine. I can let you sleep for another couple of hours."

"Good."

"But then we'll have to meet the others as is. No touch up, no dress changes."

Glinda very grumpily turned over to glare at Elphaba, making as big of a show of it as possible. Her glare deepened at Elphaba's smile.

"That's not playing fair."

"I don't need to change. I only think of you, my love."

Glinda huffed, blowing the curls out of her eyes, but started getting up. She stopped.

"I'm not getting up. Until…"

"Until?"

"Until you give me a kiss. It's proper for one to be woken up and given a kiss, or to be woken up with kisses."

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked warily.

"Of course. I do know that much about relationships, you mean green thing." Glinda replied indignantly.

"Of course. How silly of me." Elphaba replied and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Glinda pouted for a second but took what she could get. She crawled out of bed and went to start primping. As she did she called back over her shoulder,

"And don't be silly. Of course you'll change."

Elphaba groaned. "Why? This dress is perfectly fine. Except perhaps for the drool stain."

"There you go again being mean. I do not drool. And that's a perfectly good outfit for going to class but to a pub for dinner? No, no, no." she responded, shaking her head. "You simply do what you must, my emerald beauty, and I'll have your clothes ready for you."

Elphaba sighed but knew it was not worth resisting. She knocked on the little door that separated the rooms and then entered. She saw Nanny but not Nessarose.

"Where's Nessa?"

"Taking a nap."

"Ah. We're going to the Three Candles for dinner and studying in a couple of hours. They have a little room that's pretty well sectioned off that we use. You and Nessa should join us."

"We will, my little Fabala, but probably after Nessa goes to service."

"Alright. Come get me if you need anything."

"You girls have been awfully quiet the last couple of days. Normally I hear you clunking around in those boots of yours."

"We put a sound proofing spell on the room so as to help not disturb Nessa."

"By we I'm assuming Glinda?"

"Yes."

"She's got mighty talent there. Not a bad friend to have. And pretty too."

"Nanny, I thought we discussed this."

"We did."

"Then I'd rather not do it again. I hate wasting time."

"Then you go and spend time with your _friend_ , I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself."

Elphaba thought about retorting but thought it best to let it lie.

* * *

"Elphie, sweetie, I'm done. Now it's your turn." Glinda said. Elphaba glanced at the clock.

"Only an hour and a half. Impressive. And what do you mean my turn?"

"Well, Elphie, you didn't think you were going out like that?"

"What's wrong with how I am?"

"Nothing's wrong. It just can be better. Aren't you the one who always tells me to strive to improve, be better?"

"I meant in your academics."

"Well, academics are simply the study of acquired knowledge. Fashion is an acquired knowledge so there for I can be academic about it, and so can you."

"I never actually thought of it like that. I always thought it was simply gilding a lily. And since I'll never be a lily, I saw no reason for it."

"Oh, Elphie, we may be lilies but that doesn't mean you can't be a pretty flower also. I can't think of a pretty green one at the moment but you can still be gilded."

"That's not what I meant. But thank you, my sweet. I guess I shall just look at it as practical application in a certain field."

"Good! And I shall be the instructor."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I'll design a curriculum and everything. But that's for later. For now, come here." Glinda smiled and motioned to the seat in front of her vanity. Elphaba reluctantly sat in front of her and Glinda began brushing her hair. She quickly but artfully brushed out Elphaba's hair and began to braid it. She then gave Elphaba a firm order to stay put and went to her closet. She pulled out a long sleeved black dress with cloth covered buttons that ran up the middle. Glinda had once referred to it as her governess dress for its severity.

"I thought I was supposed to be pretty. That's not a pretty dress. You've said so yourself." Elphaba said confused.

"The art of fashion is the art of presenting one's self as you want to be seen." Glinda replied, taking on the tone their professors' did while lecturing. "The fops and flowers of the world dress themselves to look pretty. A proper fashionista dresses themselves to announce their manner without speaking. It helps those you are talking to respond in a certain way and molds their demeanor to best suit your goals."

"I never knew that."

"It's ok. Most finishing schools don't teach that either. You have to have excellent tutors. And my mother was the best. But anyway, if I dressed you beautifully, those who are ignorant would take it as a joke and make fun, and those who are perceptive would see your elegance and make moves to court you. And the boys would never get anything done because they would be too busy drooling over you to concentrate." Glinda said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "But to get anything done tonight, as you want, you must come off severe to keep those boys in line. Your look says you mean business, and will broke no argument. They will try but not as much as if I put you in a cute dress."

"Their arguments never get them anywhere, anyway." Elphaba replied.

"Your right but you will have to waste less time on them if you like this. Now, take these." Glinda said, and gave her two long black sticks with a silver weave pattern on them.

"Crochet needles?" Elphaba asked, confused again.

"No. Hair sticks. Put them in your hair right above your braid. If the boys start getting out of hand, turn that braid into a bun and it will help."

"How so?"

Glinda sighed and pointed to the mirror. Elphaba looked at her reflection. Severe, yes, but very scholarly. Then Glinda wrapped her braid in a bun and put the sticks through it to hold it. She went from scholarly to disciplinarian in a few moments. Elphaba nodded, and Glinda dropped her hair out of the bun. As she did so Elphaba gave her head a bit of a shake and saw a look in Glinda's eye.

"What?" she asked, slightly anxious.

"That was sexy." Glinda almost growled and Elphaba shook her head.

"I'll take your word on it. Now, Miss Glinda," Elphaba said, putting on an authoritative tone that gave Glinda shivers, "are we quite ready to go? Otherwise we will be late and there is always punishment for lateness."

That comment sent heat radiating from her center out across her body, and she could only nod and bite her lip. Elphaba extended an arm to her and Glinda put hers in it. They left the dorm like that. Those who crossed them between the dorm and their destination could only puzzle at the sight of the radiant blonde in red and gold being escorted by the severe looking green girl with midnight hair.

* * *

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda said as they made their way to the pub.

"Yes?"

"You're quite warm."

"Thank you my sweet. You quite hot yourself." She replied, eyes twinkling.

"Elphaba Thropp! Such things you say in public. And thank you. But I was wondering."

"You shouldn't let your mind wander. It might get lost."

"Hush you mean green thing. You know I said wonder, not wander. Stop making fun of my accent."

"Ok. Wondering what, my sweet?"

"You said my sweat woke you up. I'm guessing it burned you."

"More like irritated me. Think beginnings of a sunburn."

"Oh. I thought you said you don't get sunburnt?"

"For all intents and purposes I don't. I only have once, and it was mild. My father was beet red and in bed for days. They said it was really bad."

"Oh. Ok. Is it better now?"

"Yes. Another funny thing side effect that I can only contribute to my color is that I heal from burns quite quickly, water or otherwise."

"Ok. But anyway, if sweat burns how do you survive summer?"

Elphaba smiled. "Quite a deductive leap, my sweet. I'm assuming because you mean my sweat would burn me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should best of all know I do not sweat hardly ever."

"True. But you do sweat."

"Yes. Your question actually fits into the larger issue of me being burnt by water. If you can indulge me?"

"Of course. You're about to get very science-y on me, aren't you?"

"Yes, even though that isn't a word. You see, pure water burns me. I have the allergic reaction to it, as you know. However, water solutions do not if they are over a certain mixture. I haven't been able to pinpoint that mixture exactly, but I'm guessing it's about seventy percent water to solute, meaning whatever is dissolved in it."

"That's why I've seen you drink tea."

"Correct. But I put milk and honey in it. I can drink very heavily lemoned water, but it is still mildly irritating."

"So I assume you mean that this works with your body fluids."

"Correct. My sweat tends to have higher acidity naturally than most. I do not wear jewelry, mostly because I don't have any, but also because they tarnish quickly. That is why saliva does not hurt me, either."

"But what about your tears? They burn you."

"True. Of that I'm uncertain. Tears are similar in make up to the fluid that moisturizes the eye. If my eyes were allergic to water, I would not have them. Same with my tear ducts. So I must assume that either it is only my skin that is allergic to water, or they are of a different solution level."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course, my sweet."

"Why are you hairless except for, your head and…you know."

"I'm quite scandalized that you are aware of that since I'm quite certain I have not shown it to you."

"No deflection."

"Except for your own. As you know, skin that has been burned to a certain extent does not grow hair back."

Glinda looked puzzled for a moment, then her eyes widened in shock. "You've, you've…"

"No, not everywhere. But the area with the thickest hair growth are the limbs most exposed. The dampness of Quadling Country took care of most of the hair on my extremities, and the others are actually rubbed of when I do my scrubbing."

"Oh, Elphie. That's terrible."

"Nothing to be done of it now."

"Except maybe enjoy the smoothness of the skin." Glinda said and giggle, trying to break the mood. Elphaba blushed lightly.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity, my sweet?"

"No. It only enhances it." She replied and giggled again as Elphaba darkened. "But another question. Couldn't you take a bath if you had a good enough solution?"

"Solutions are notoriously difficult to manage evenly. A small pocket of water not mixed properly could severely injure me. That's why you see me constantly stir my drinks."

"Oh boo. I was hoping to get you into the bath somehow."

"Not unless it's an oil bath. And Oz knows it would take years for you to find enough oil for one bath, let alone the expense."

Glinda nodded but an idea began to form in her head. She resolved to undergo more research when they got back.

0

 

  


 


	8. Sowing

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lateness. Finals week plus going to see wicked slowed me down.**

**Thank you to MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I was originally going to put it in Elphaba's past but thought a flip might be more interesting.**

**Thank you to nursejoy7 for reading both. I hope I pleased you by updating FFHEE. Don't worry, they will both be done to their conclusion. And hopefully I'll get them up once a week.**

**Thank you to Tessa for reviewing and your compliments. I'm glad you like it enough to be one of your favorites. While the emphasis is definitely Gelphie, every character is a person so I try to plan out the growth of the characters over years and make little chips at them. That's proving difficult for the three background girls, and the comedic duo.**

**I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story. As always read, enjoy, review, and critique. I like constructive criticisms.**

**3/7/14**

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda entered the pub. After placing an order at the counter, they moved towards the back where they knew their friends would be waiting. Sure enough, Boq was sitting at a table furiously scribbling away in his notebook. As Elphaba saw what he was copying she frowned.

"I'm not sure I gave you permission to copy that much, Master Boq." She said sternly. He looked up at the tone and was mildly startled when he saw Elphaba's appearance.

"In fairness, Miss Elphaba, you said I could copy your notes. You did not specify what notes." He responded firmly.

"That is true. Have you quite finished?"

"No. I have two weeks to go."

"Then you best pay attention in those two weeks or do advanced reading. I require my notebook back."

"Here you are." Boq said timidly, handing it over.

"Thank you. Now where are Masters Tenmeadows and Tigelaar?"

"They went to escort Misses Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla here from Crage Hall." Boq answered quietly and almost withered when Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"And why did they not come with us if they needed an escort?"

"I don't know. By Oz, Elphie, can you knock it off? I feel like I'm in my shortpants getting disciplined by my mother."

Glinda giggled and Elphaba smiled, which caused Boq to relax. He was not used to this Elphaba. Passionate, charismatic, exotic, slightly manic Elphaba, yes; stern, statuesque Elphaba no.

"By the way, Elphie, you look good." He said, voice normal. She stopped smiling and shot him a hard look.

"What is this 'Elphie', Master Boq? I hardly think we so acquainted to dispense with propriety." She said coldly and he blanched before he could catch himself. She smiled.

"Very funny, Elphie." He sniffed. "Remind me next time to bring my scholar cap and ruler so I can do the same to you."

Elphaba laughed. "I hardly think it will have the same effect. Though you will remind me of Mr. Fundie in Rush Margins."

"Yes!" Boq laughed, then dropped his voice. "Master Boq: I understand you want to be a farmer someday but staring out the window during class will not help."

"Miss Elphaba," Elphaba copied, "please put that book down. The words will be there tomorrow when we come back to it."

The two laughed together and began swapping old teacher stories. Glinda smiled. She loved when her Elphaba interacted with Boq since she showed a side of her of what she was before Shiz, before they knew her. It made her feel closer to her Elphie. Something brushed Glinda's arm and she looked down to see Elphaba's braid. She loved how it looked, and ran a hand across those beloved silken strands. The other members of circle soon appeared, and they were chatting happily along when food was brought soon after. Glinda could not help but play with Elphaba's braid whenever it came near here, and quite a few times got an annoyed looked from Elphaba. Finally, she got fed up and went to put it in a bun.

"Oh, no! Don't do that! I promise I'll stop playing with it! It just looks so good down." Glinda said. The table stopped to pay attention.

"Glinda, you said I could put it up if I wanted to."

"Yes but…" Glinda said, trying to think of a reason. She was saved by the late arrival, however.

"Fabala, you look particularly nice tonight." Nessa said as she slowly moved towards them. Elphaba quickly got up and helped her to a comfortable spot next to her, kicking Crope out of his seat. He gave everyone a very melodramatic face and pose to show how put out he was, but soon gave a suggestive wink to Boq and tried to sit on his lap. The boys playfully tussled for a moment before Boq solved the dilemma by pulling up an extra chair. Elphaba missed all of this because her focus was solely on making Nessa comfortable. Nanny sat down a little distance away from them with a cold cider, and put her feet up on an empty chair.

"Thank you, Nessa." Elphaba replied sweetly.

"I do agree with Glinda; it looks best down."

"Then down it will stay."

"I'm assuming you had something to do with her present appearance, Glinda?" Nessa asked.

"Yes. She let me try something new for her." Glinda answered, smiling.

"That's a mighty feat in deed. Fabala is nothing if not stubborn when she had formulated an opinion on something."

"I merely had to…approach it from a different angle."

"Well, the Unnamed God was on your side if you managed to change her mind."

"Putting me on the level of a God. I wonder if I should be proud or laugh at the absurdity." Elphaba cut in.

"No, Fabala, you are not as powerful as the Unnamed God. He just has a plan for you and shows he can move you through his agents, even if you do not accept him."

Elphaba sighed, preparing for another long winded sermon from Nessarose but was mildly shocked with what she heard came out of Nessarose's mouth next.

"Fabala, what happened to your nose?"

"Some agents of the Unnamed God thought it looked better this way and decided to move it." She replied.

"Elphaba!" Glinda admonished. It was the first real affection she had seen Nessarose give to Elphaba and she was not going to let her ruin it. "Nessa, we were accosted as we were leaving the shopping district."

"Then I'm glad the Unnamed God saw you safely through it." Nessarose replied respectfully.

"Tell that to my nose." Elphaba grumbled and Glinda nudge her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Tell us, bean pole," Avaric said with a smirk, "how did you get away? You're not exactly the biggest person out there."

She shot him a dark look, then smiled her wicked smile.

"I guess they were not expecting me to hit back."

"Really? I can't imagine you taking out a couple of thugs in fisticuffs, especially with Miss Glinda there." Avaric continued.

"Oh, no, had it been a fist fight I would have surely lost. I only hit them to get us away at first." Her smiled grew predatory. "The knife on the other hand dissuaded them pursuing."

There were gasps around the table ranging from impressed from the boys to shocked from the girls and an indignant one from Nessarose.

"A knife? What made you carry a knife on you?" Boq asked.

"I always carry a knife on me." Elphaba replied. "I'm kind of easy to single out of a crowd and it's not like anyone is going to defend a green person."

"Even now?" Avaric cut in, beating out the murmurs of disagreement from some of her friends.

"Even now."

"Show me."

Elphaba smiled and reached into her left sleeve. She produced the same curved knife from the other day. Glinda could see it was about six inches of blade and four of handle. The girls gasped in fright at the evil thing but most of the boys' eyes widened. Avaric just smiled.

"Very nice." He replied, and reached under the table. He came back with a large looking straight knife. "I prefer a boot knife. Gets the job done better."

"You don't wear a skirt."

"True."

"I too prefer curved blades." Fiyero joined in and reached to his hip. He drew what most has simply thought was an ornamental part of his belt. It was a longer curved blade with an ivory, ornate handle.

"Please, gentlemen and Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed. "We are at dinner. Put those unseemly things away."

They smiled at her and did as she said.

"You know," Tibbett drawled, "I have something long and hard that's unseemly at the dinner table."

"Let's not go giving yourself too much credit there. Three inches is hardly long." Crope replied and the tabled roared in laughter except for Nessarose, who went into prayer.

After a little more conversation, Nessarose excused herself. Though she said she did not approve of Elphaba carrying a knife, she was going to give thanks for her safety. Elphaba had to bite back a retort about how a knife was better, but Glinda swatting her braid helped distract her. After that, the Circle readjusted to facilitate their specific interactions. Elphaba sat in the middle of the table with Fiyero next to her, Avaric at the end, and Boq across from her, with Crope and Tibbett next to him. Glinda sat next to Elphaba, with Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla near and across from her. All the girls noticed that Milla kept glancing at Boq as he worked with Elphaba.

The study group was more on task than many of their previous meetings. Elphaba attributed it to them having her notes so they could discuss what they did not understand of them. She also may have to attribute some of it to her wardrobe; the boys seemed more deferential to her, although Avaric seemed to leer at her more which was a bit disconcerting. While the boys were more on task, Elphaba was not. She kept getting whisper touches from Glinda. First her braid, then her hand, then on her leg. These touches pulled her from whatever they were discussing and made her focus on Glinda. It was always a hard shift back into Life Science when one of the boys asked her a question.

Glinda, on the other hand, was less engaging than usual; at least at first. She was quieter and twitchy. Her head constantly scanned the room and watched people as they went by. When a person would appear in her line of sight she had not noticed she would jump slightly. After every startle she would reach out and slightly caress Elphaba, and it would calm her. These whisper touches slowly warmed her and she became almost her usual self. The girls did not notice her reserve. The boys did notice Elphaba's distraction.

"Something wrong, Elphaba?" Boq as concernedly.

"Only your lack of understanding of the subject material. Have you been actually attending class?" Elphaba replied, covering her distraction.

"I agree with Boq. You're distracted and only half paying attention to the conversation." Fiyero added.

"And yet it is still more than enough to outpace you three." She came back.

"So tell me, greenie, how was it?" Avaric drawled.

"How was what?" Elphaba asked, eyes narrowing.

"How was your afternoon quickie?" he said smiling. What he did not know was right at that moment Glinda and reached out and brushed her thigh. The physical and verbal confirmation of her relationship with Glinda disorientated her for a second. She came back to her sense and narrowed her eyes.

"Master Tenmeadows." She said slowly, icily, and the conversation at the table stopped. "My private interactions with Miss Arduenna of Upland are exactly that, and not to be speculated upon at the dinner table to encourage the fantasies of hormonal boys such as yourself. Even if I were to have a 'quickie' as were you to suggest, I would not bandy it about here for your or anyone else's amusement." She paused for a moment. "Finally, if I were to do any manner of act with Miss Arduenna of Upland, I would not discuss it because I would not want to harm your fragile male ego when you would compare your prowess against mine. Are we clear?"

The table broke into laughter at the final comment, and Avaric motioned as if tipping a hat to her. She smiled back, accepting his capitulation. She turned when she felt Glinda's hand on her arm to see she was smiling at her, adoration in her eyes. Elphaba's smile widened and then an idea popped into her head. She normally would never do something like this but it as Boq once said, it was an age of daring. She got out of her chair and knelt by Glinda. The laughter turned to confusion and only Glinda could see the mischief in Elphaba's eyes.

"Oh, Miss Glinda Arduenna of Upland." She said with an affected air. There was snickering but Glinda managed to compose herself into a straight face.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba Thropp of Nest Hardings, Eminent Thropp Third Descending?"

"I do not deny you overwhelm me with your beauty." She said very dramatically, and Glinda did not know where she was going with this but decided to play along.

"I see. Please continue."

"You are the moon in the season of shadowlight." Elphaba said, still managing to keep a straight face. Glinda cocked her head slightly, trying to remember where she heard that before.

"You are the fruit of the candlewood tree." She continued and Glinda inwardly frowned. She did not know Elphaba knew poetry but she was not much for it. She had only had poetry recited to her once before and that was…

"You are the phoenix in circles of flight." Elphaba smiled now as she saw realization dawn on her and Boq's face.

"You are the mythical sea." She finished and dropped her head. The boys could barely contain themselves and the girls were snickering behind their hands.

"You are very kind, Miss Elphaba, even though you know I am not one much for poetry." She said, straight faced, and then had to add. "Though I do believe Boq had a better delivery. There was more passion to it."

"More like desperation." Elphaba snorted and returned to her seat.

"Wait. What do you mean when Boq did it?" Avaric said, and Boq groaned from where his face was in his hands.

"Must you have said that, Miss Glinda?" Boq said in desperation.

"Oh yes. It was quite sweet, and slightly charming, but very daring. A regular romantic liaison." Glinda answered smiling.

"You keep digging that hole for him, Glinda, and he won't be able to get out of it." Elphaba added.

"He already can't. Boq, my dear boy, what romantic liaison?" Avaric said but he just groaned.

"Go ahead, Elphie; I know you were just waiting for the question to be asked." Boq grumbled.

"Boq, you are a dear friend of mine. If you don't want me to regale them with the story of your exploits, scaling walls and running over rooftops for love, I won't." she said.

"And I simply won't even go into the kind things you said to me." Glinda added. She heard the girls next to her sigh, and so did Boq. He registered their sighs and popped his head up to notice Milla staring enthralled with him.

"Well, it is all in good fun, now." He said jovially, hoping to seem like a good sport.

"That a boy!" Avaric added and slapped him on the back. Fiyero did the same with a large grin on his face.

"Do you want me to tell it?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh! Let me help! She told me everything." Glinda put in and at Boq's nervous glance Elphaba barely shook her head. He relaxed.

"Go ahead ladies. If nothing else it should be interesting."

"Boq was smitten from when from when we first met. It seemed as if the stars had made us cross paths." Glinda said dramatically, breathily.

"Or a pretentious narcissistic woman." Elphaba deadpanned.

"It must have been fate. How otherwise would I, Glinda, be paired with an old friend of his. Elphie. Which is also where we learned of her nickname."

"To my endless annoyance. It is much easier to squeal a long E than a short A."

"So, brave Boq set out, looking for some way to see me again."

"And hoping for it to be in far less clothes than previous."

"He found his way onto the special exit we use, which will not be named for secrecy's sake, and looked forward to see his heart's desire."

"And forgot to look down. Fun fact: gravity is stronger than desire."

"But fate intervened again."

"Mostly by not killing him."

"There he met his old friend Elphie. Whereas anyone else would have turned him into the proper authorities, Miss Elphaba was inclined to help him."

"I thought it would be great fun. I was right."

"Three days hence, we were to have a secret rendezvous."

"I compressed all annoyance Glinda gave me since I met her into a three day period."

"On the third day, Boq once again braved life and limb up wall, across trees, and over social boundaries to see the one who captured his heart."

"She didn't remember him."

"Pooh. Did too. Anyway, there, he laid his soul bare to the world. Fate, love, desire, all of Oz."

"She very politely told him to get lost."

"But poor Boq was disinclined to give in. But that is a story for another day."

Glinda smiled. The table was nothing if not amused. The boys were hassling him, giving him friendly advice on next time. The girls had mixed reactions. Pfannee was amused, Shenshen was slightly teary-eyed, and Milla looked besot. Elphaba gave Boq a not-so-gentle kick under the table and motioned her heads toward Milla. He saw and gave her a smile, which made Glinda very happy.

Later on, after all thoughts of study had come to an end, they were enjoying each other's company. Elphaba was with Fiyero, Boq, and Milla; Avaric was with the Shenshen and Pfannee, and Glinda was chuckling at something Crope and Tibbett had said. Getting away from them for a moment, she went to see how her two girlfriends were doing. Both were alternatively flirting and trying not to be offended by Avaric's behavior. As she moved over to them he shifted his attention to her.

"Ah, there is the most sought after woman in the world. My apologies, dear Glinda. If I had known Boq was taking that much interest in you I would have given him better advice than use poetry." He smirked. "Or at least better poetry."

"I think it was quite well, thank you." Glinda replied. "Besides, had you helped I may have been offended instead of amused."

Pfannee snorted at this comment and Avaric glared at her. He looked back at Glinda. "Well perhaps I can take you out sometime to make it up to you."

"Though I appreciate the offer Avaric that is not necessary."

"Why not? I understand in Boq's case but it would not be shameful for you to be seen with a future Margreave."

"I'm simply not interested. I have too many obligations currently to make time for such an activity."

"Come on. I'm sure you can make time."

"I said, Master Tenmeadows, that I'm simply not interested."

"Besides," Elphaba's voice cut in, and Glinda felt a little tug on her waist. She fell back and into Elphaba's lap. "As you yourself stated she has everything she needs right in her dorm. Why go out for it?"

Avaric made a face. "And what could you offer her that I couldn't?"

"Intellectual stimulation, among other things." Elphaba ended sultrily.

"Well aren't I just green with envy."

"No." Glinda replied. "If you were I may be interested."

With that the whole table laughed and Avaric got up.

"I'm going to get another drink. It's definitely not my day."

* * *

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda asked as they got back to her room.

"Yes?"

"How do you do that so well?"

"What?"

"Lie with the truth."

Elphaba turned and looked at her strangely. "Lie with the truth."

"Yeah. Everything you said tonight was completely truthful, but made it sound like you were lying to get a reaction."

"Ah. I learned it from an angel." She responded, but when Glinda asked for more she would not say anything.

* * *

Later that night, after they had washed up from dinner and prepared for bed, both girls were reading. Glinda was doing her reading for her sorcery class in two days while Elphaba was studying a book she had taken from the library. After a couple of hours Glinda tired and decided to turn in for the night. She got up from her desk and moved over to Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. The emerald girl stiffened slightly at the contact but then relaxed.

"Goodnight, Elphie." Glinda whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Elphaba muttered back distractedly.

"Tuck me in?"

"I think you're old enough to tuck yourself in." Elphaba replied absentmindedly, and Glinda felt tears in her eyes.

"Please?" she asked, voice pleading. The tone caught Elphaba's attention.

"Of course. I apologize, my sweet. As I said, I'm not used to relationships. Forgive me?"

"Always." Glinda whispered and disengaged from Elphaba. She crawled into her bed and Elphaba brought the covers over her. Glinda looked at her expectantly and Elphaba bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which caused her to giggle.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"That's not where I want the kiss."

"I'm not really in the mood for much more tonight, my love."

"It doesn't need to be, Elphie. A simple kiss on the lips."

Elphaba bent down, awkwardly, and planted a chaste kiss on her soft lips. Glinda sighed and closed her eyes, and then snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Night, my ra'e' 'air beauty." Glinda mumbled. Elphaba smiled at that and went back to her work.

A few hours later, Elphaba heard shifting from the bed. She ignored it; Glinda often tossed at night. It grew more intense but Elphaba assumed the blonde was just having a particularly interesting dream. The whimper, soft and pathetic, caught her attention. She turned, assuming the blonde had lost her blanket and was cold. Glinda had kicked all the blankets off but in the light cast from Elphaba's lamp she could see the pained look the blonde's face. Elphaba quickly got up from her desk and moved to Glinda's side. As she approached she caught the acrid smell of sweat. Glinda was drenched in it. Elphaba quickly gathered a towel from their nightstand (placed there after many accidents) and wrapped it around her hands.

"Glinda." She said, lightly shaking her. The blonde did not wake but grabbed Elphaba's hands. Glinda whimpered again and tried to push Elphaba's hands from her. Elphaba resisted and Glinda tried to twist away. Elphaba shook her more forcefully but it did not break the dreams spell. "Glinda!"

Glinda bolted upright, wild terror in her eyes. She looked at Elphaba and violently pushed her away. Not expecting the reaction, Elphaba stumbled back. Glinda flung herself in the other direction but did not realize she was on a bed and fell to the floor. She grunted in pain and Elphaba hurried to her side. She was panting hard, but her eyes were focused.

"Glinda, are you ok?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm…fine." She replied, still breathing hard. She gave Elphaba a smile but it was dull. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Elphaba almost retorted she was not scared but realized that was not true. Instead she just nodded and held out a hand to help Glinda up.

"Come, my sweet. Let's get you cleaned up."

"My raven hair beauty that always knows what to do."

"That's not what you called me last night. It came out more rae air beaut."

"Rae. I like it. I think I found my nickname for you." Glinda said and giggled. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"I thought my nickname was Elphie."

"No, Boq gave that to you. It's not just ours."

"Oh. But I hate to tell you, I'm not really ray of sunshine. That would be more of you, my angel."

"You're more like a ray of moonlight. Pale, cold, but still beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, let's get you cleaned up. The sheets will have to wait for tomorrow, unfortunately. The school didn't have the foresight to assume more than three sets of bedclothes for a two person room would be wise."

"Well, I guess we'll cuddle in your bed tonight."

"I can simply switch my sheets to yours."

"Elphaba, that wasn't a guess. We'll be sleeping in your bed tonight." Glinda said exasperatedly. Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Whatever you say, my sweet."

"Good. Now, I'm going to take a bathe. I feel, and smell, terrible. I probably look terrible also."

"You look like an angel, as always."

"Thank you. But you shouldn't lie. Anyway, finish your studying."

Glinda went to the bath and Elphaba went back to her note taking. She was not taking notes on anything for class; she had managed to get a hold of a Life Sciences book that would be required for her next year. It was nowhere near the level she needed to understand Dr. Dillamond's work, but it was helping her get closer. After few moments, however, her mind refused to refocus. It did not help the words were printed particularly small. She brought the book closer to her, and when that did not help, pulled it away. She continued this until Glinda got out of the bath.

Glinda sighed as she slipped into the hot bath. It was not a time for soaking, she knew, but she needed a few moments to collect herself. This last nightmare was less vivid but still shook her. She could not let Elphaba know it was a memory from the past. Her love would probably be disgusted with her and throw her away. That was something Glinda knew she would never be able to handle. She had to hide it to keep Elphaba close to her. As she concluded her thoughts and managed to get herself back into some form of composure, she got out and toweled off. Coming out of the bathroom she noticed Elphaba alternatively squinting and pulling the book away from her. She sighed. Her love needed glasses but was too stubborn to go on her own. If the situation presented itself she would bring it up to her, or buy some.

"Ready for bed?" Glinda asked, pulling Elphaba from her studying.

"Yes. But you need a nightdress."

"Well, you're no fun."

"I'm just looking out for your sterling reputation. What would they say if they knew you were naked in bed with the green girl?"

"They'd just all be jealous. But fine. For propriety's sake." Glinda replied and slipped into one of her many nightdresses. She once again noticed Elphaba's threadbare and sparse wardrobe of clothing. It had been bolstered somewhat through Glinda's purchases, but her love was still just above the bare minimum. She knew that Elphaba would never let her buy her an entirely new wardrobe, but Glinda had a plan to change that.

"What are you grinning about?" Elphaba asked as she slipped into her bed next to Glinda. Glinda had had not realized she was.

"Just that I get to cuddle with my girlfriend."

"I see. Now, there are some rules for sleeping in my bed."

"Rules? We never had rules before."

"That's because we were in your bed. First, no tossing or turning. Second, no cover stealing. Third,-"

"You're being ridiculous. Now come, wrap those long limbs around me and sleep with me."

"Violated rule number three already. No being a bed boss."

"As if that will be obeyed."

Elphaba smiled as she held the blonde close to her. She began to sing softly, something she knew Glinda liked, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba did not dream; or at least, she had not ever had one. That why that night when she saw the Land of Oz, as if from a bird's eye far above it, she knew it was not a dream. It was something she had infrequently; a prophecy. She was cursed with the gift of foresight; it was part of the reason she shunned sorcery.

She saw Oz below her. She could make out the Emerald City in all of its garishness, and the rolling fields of the corn basket of Munchkinland. She could see the industrialized north of Gillikin, and the high mountains and low plains of the Vinkus. Behind her then must have been the swamps of Quadling country. Moonlight bathed Oz in a soft glow.

A shadow moved across the land. Elphaba saw the moon had changed; it became the Jackal moon. Elphaba heard the din of steel on steel. She saw fires break out across Oz, and watched the land deform as terrible things were done to it. Finally, she saw the fire spread. At its head was a man clad in an emerald green cape carrying a spear. She heard a roar, and saw a dragon swoop down and land behind him. The man marched and fire followed.

She saw other figures moving around in the mayhem. An old crone missing her teeth; a short dwarf with a big smile; a man with a long white beard and purple robes; a hag followed by a boy and three eyed ox; and finally a man dressed in red wearing a skull mask and carrying a sword. She saw two rays appear, both shooting skyward like pillars. One was golden, the other black. They stood apart from the other, one in the west and the other near the Emerald City. These pillars alone stood against the tide. Finally, the dark disappeared and the light seemed to dull and wither. The flames surrounded the light pillar but did not destroy it. It finally, however, dulled until it was no longer noticeable. All Oz was aflame.

 

 

 

  


 


	9. Sorcery and Chemistry

 

**3/14/2014**

* * *

The next morning Elphaba woke with the blonde girl curled comfortably in her arms. She was unsettled by the images that plagued her in the night, but pushed them from her mind. Looking down at a peacefully sleeping Glinda, she smiled as the blonde did not seem to be haunted by nightmares again. Elphaba slowly, timidly, bent her head low and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Morning, Rae."

"Morning, my angel. How are you?"

"I'm splendid. How about you?"

"Good; you didn't droll on me last night."

"Don't be wicked. I don't drool." Glinda replied and snuggled closer. She was enjoying finally getting Elphaba to herself. As if summoned, there was a knock at the adjacent door. Glinda huffed. Elphaba went to get up but Glinda held her closer.

"Glinda."

"They'll go away."

"Come on now."

"Fine. If you insist."

Elphaba went to answer the door, and Glinda got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom just as Elphaba opened the door mid second knock. The shut door cut off the sound of Nanny's voice. Glinda sighed and enjoyed the silence. Elphaba was not so lucky.

"You can't stay cooped up her forever. It's not healthy. You need some sunshine."

"Here I thought I got plenty of it from my roommate."

"Real sunshine, Fabala. Nessa seemed like she wanted to take a walk around campus with you."

"I highly doubt it. Anyway, Nanny, I've got a lot of work to do. I know Nessa has homework too, but they expect a lot of us in our second year. In fact, most of my day will be studying."

"Sounds like a riot."

"It's much quieter, unless Glinda has a spell go awry."

"Ah, so you're having _study time_ together?"

"Does your mind never jump straight to sex?"

"No. I've tended the Thropp family for far too long."

"Perhaps you and I should talk then. I'm extremely interested in Thropp family tales." Glinda said and both looked to see her leaving the bathroom.

"Nothing so exciting, dearie, as to interest a young lady such as yourself."

"I somehow doubt that, Nanny. I'd love to hear some more little Elphie stories."

"Some other time. I think I better be getting Nessarose up, or she'll miss her morning prayers and be in a mood all day." With that, Nanny left.

"What do you think you were doing?" Elphaba asked a bit harshly.

"I was getting Nanny out of here, like you wanted." Glinda replied snippily.

"If I wanted her to leave I would have told her so."

"No, you wouldn't. You love and tolerate Nanny, but your body language was screaming that you wanted out of the conversation. I knew if I started asking after you she would leave."

"And how'd you figure that out?"

"Because she protects you and the rest of your family. She may embarrass the hell out of you, but she does it because she feels she's entitled after all these years. The second anyone else starts getting in your business she either shuts them down or leaves."

"And since when did you become such a good judge of her character?"

"Since Ama Clutch was the same way."

That comment brought the conversation to a halt, the pain too near to breach. Elphaba wanted to tell Glinda she could take care of herself, that she did not need her help. But she also knew that it would irrevocably hurt what they had now. Elphaba had to either let her pride win and push through the pain, or swallow it and accept Glinda's help in the way it was intended. She made the tougher choice.

"Glinda, I know you were trying to help, but," she started and saw Glinda's eyes tear up, "I'm not used to people to people caring enough to do that. My first reaction is always suspicion. I'm sorry for that."

"That's okay, Rae, but you better start getting used to it. And don't think I missed you not apologizing for being mean to me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you feelings, my angel."

"Good. Now get dressed. I don't want to miss breakfast."

* * *

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Glinda asked. They were early so their food was hot, fresh and plentiful. It also meant that none of the other girls were around.

"Well, we need to get some studying in before lunch-" Elphaba started and Glinda sighed, "particularly of the sorcery nature."

"Well, it will be nice to be the knowledgeable one for a change."

"It will be a learning experience, that's for sure."

"That was one of those…what's it called when it has two meanings?"

"Double entendre."

"Yes. Double entendre. And not in a particularly nice way."

"They usually aren't; that's why they were invented. Anyway, after that we can get a light lunch, and then review for our classes tomorrow."

"That sounds indescribably boring."

"I'm sorry learning isn't your idea of a good time but it is very important. Especially when it is important."

"How about this? We study, then take lunch in one of those new cafes, and then, after we study again, we meet the group out for some drinks."

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"What was that old saying? Something about knowledge and experience." Glinda asked, putting a finger to her lips and thinking. Elphaba sighed.

"Knowledge without experience is not useful to anyone."

"That. You need to live and experience, and I know you like sparring with Boq and the rest. Come, Rae, please." She begged quietly, then clamped her mouth shut when she realized she used her pet name in public. Elphaba frowned at her.

"Fine. Your point is well made. I have some errands I was planning to run later in the week, but I can run them after lunch instead."

"Errands? Like what?"

"Just some supplies I need."

"Ok. So I'll send word to meet at the Peach and Kidneys tonight?"

"Peach and Kidney's? Not the Boar and Fennel?"

"Tuesday night is half priced cocktails for ladies at Peach and Kidneys." Glinda giggled and Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"Peach and Kidneys it is."

"Then after that we can come home and go to bed." Glinda finished but gave Elphaba a little smirk that told her she might have something else on her mind.

"If it is anything like the normal pub nights, I may have to carry you home."

"How impertinent! You never had to carry me home."

* * *

They were back in their room after breakfast. Glinda took out the books she used for sorcery that year along with her notes while Elphaba finished unpacking her new books and wand, and then dug out her notes from the previous year. Glinda was not surprised Elphaba still had them. She was a bit of a hoarder. As they finished Glinda sat down on her bed and Elphaba sat on hers.

"Ok, Elphaba, let's review about sorcery. As you said, it focuses inward. Unlike the Life Sciences, it is about putting things together and changing them instead of tearing them apart. Now, in Introductory Sorcery they do not have students get wands because it is mostly background knowledge and the spells learned are very basic. Second years are required to have a wand because the spells are more difficult and wands teach focus. Later on they are not needed except in extreme cases. All of which you learned last year." Glinda said and she had Elphaba's rapt attention. It unnerved her a bit, and she wondered if professors felt the same way.

"Now, show me what you remember." Glinda continued and placed a tea cup on the end table. "Heat this tea."

Elphaba concentrated, muttering, and the tea warmed itself. However, she overshot and the tea was boiling. She swore.

"Now Rae, you haven't performed magic in almost nine months. That is bound to happen. Remember: will, intent, then incantation." Glinda focused and the tea cooled. "Now again."

Elphaba tried again and this time the tea heated to a less than boiling temperature. Glinda picked it up and took a sip.

"Perfect."

With that, Glinda set Elphaba to her tasks: heating, cooling, changing objects colors, and other small tricks. It was about a month's worth of sorcery review. Elphaba, the consummate student, did not have much to relearn. When something went awry, she consulted her old notes and tried again. Glinda left her to it and went about her own practice. She continued working on her levitation spell, first moving a light letter and then trying a small notebook. It jerked and danced on the table but did not float. Glinda relaxed and rechecked her notes. Seeing nothing new, she consulted her book. She frowned as she saw nothing to help her, and tried again.

The two sorceresses ground on with their magic practice, both working hard. When Elphaba would get frustrated, Glinda would give some pointers to help. When Glinda would get frustrated, a quiet word of encouragement or a slight brush of hands would calm her. After a few hours, both girls were burnt out mentally and emotionally. Glinda flopped down on her bed and looked at Elphaba, who sat on hers.

"So, lunch time?" Glinda asked.

"It seems we need a break if we don't want to break anything."

"Café, right?"

"Since we agreed on it."

"Good. Let's clean up and then we can go."

"Let me guess; another wardrobe change?"

"Of course. It's a fine spring day. We can't have you traipsing about in that frock."

"I don't see what is wrong with it."

"I'm thinking white for me, and yellow for you." Glinda answered, ignoring her last comment.

"I will not wear yellow. I'd look like a flower."

"But Rae, you'd be so springy!"

"Not even on your best day, when I'm at my worst, would you convince me to wear yellow." Elphaba replied finally, and Glinda giggled. Elphaba realized she had been teasing her.

"No. Something black." Glinda said and then bounced up. She started rifling through Elphaba's closet.

"Black? For spring?"

"To balance out my white. Oh, this will be perfect!" she replied, grabbing a simple long sleeve black dress that cinched at the sides. She then went digging through Elphaba's dressers. A pair of black and grey stockings joined the dress on Elphaba's bed, and a gray shawl.

"Why is that everything you chose for me is long sleeved?"

"Why is that everything you have that's acceptable to be seen in is long sleeved?"

"It keeps the moisture from my skin."

"There's your answer. Now, get cleaned up. You're a bit smelly." Glinda replied, wrinkling her nose.

"A good sweat never hurt anyone." Elphaba smirked. "Well, maybe not never."

"Can I help?"

"No thanks, my sweet, I think I sweat enough for myself."

"No, I meant clean up."

"You just want to paw at my curves." Elphaba teased and Glinda blushed.

"I do not! I just want to see how you clean up. It's not like bathing with oil is a common thing."

"Uncommon is common when it comes to my ordinary day."

"Oh, there you go talking in riddles and rhymes. You think you would be much better at poetry."

"If the art of poetry is the expression of the soul it is no wonder I am terrible at it. Or should I say terrible at imitating poetry, for I have never written a piece in my life."

"I do not want to get into this discussion now for it shall make us even later. Can I watch or not?"

"I may have to charge admission. That's what they do at circuses for sideshows."

"Elphaba Thropp! You will stop that talk this instance or I shall become very upset with you!"

"You already sound upset."

"I am. But any more and I shall become even more upset and stop speaking to you."

"That's a threat, right?"

Glinda let out a growl of frustration and threw a pillow at Elphaba who caught it easily. As she placed it on her bed all she saw was her blonde girlfriend's back.

"Glinda, come on now. Stop this." Elphaba said but she received no response. Sighing, she moved over to the blonde. "Enough of this petulant child act."

Her only reply was a sniffle. Slightly confused why Glinda would be crying, she moved over to see tears streaming down the blonde's face. Very worried now, she knelt before the blonde to be in her line of sight. Glinda looked away.

"Why are you so upset at this, my angel?"

"Don't you realize it hurts me when you say such things!" Glinda answered hoarsely, still not looking at Elphaba.

"I don't see why. They don't hurt me."

"Because you're an amazing beautiful girl, and it hurts when you tell me you aren't because I know that's what's you've been told your entire life by everyone. It reminds me of all the pain they've put you through."

"I'm sorry, my sweet. I did not mean to hurt you."

"You hurt me when you hurt yourself."

"I do not hurt myself with these comments."

"Yes you do. You just don't know it because you've been in pain for so long, and that hurts me even more."

Elphaba thought about her girlfriend's reaction. She did not know if what she said was true, but she did know that she did not want Glinda to be hurt.

"Ok, my heart. I promise you from now on I will try to stop being so self-deprecating."

"What does that mean?" Glinda asked, looking at her. She began to dry her eyes.

"Meaning down on myself. At least to the level everyone does to themselves."

"It's a start."

"Now come on, let's get dressed and we can go get lunch. I'll even buy you some flowers and chocolate."

"Really?"

"Yes. Isn't that what one is supposed to do when they apologize after a fight?"

"It is." Glinda paused, sniffling. "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Can I watch you bathe?"

"I'm sorry, my angel, I don't think I'm ready for you to do that just yet."

"Ok. Can you at least tell me about it?"

"On our walk to get lunch."

* * *

"So?" Glinda asked. They had just cleared the Shiz University grounds walking arm in arm as was their way, and were heading west towards the little cafes that hung to its shadow.

"Buttons or barley?" Elphaba replied with a light smile. Glinda gave her a playful pat on the arm.

"You know what I meant. Don't give me that old saw."

"Ah. You mean the hygienic theory behind using oil to separate contaminants from the skin?"

"What? If that means cleaning, then yes."

"Ah. Well, I apply an amount to my body, rub it on, and then use a dry cloth to wipe it off. It works rather well due to the properties of oil mixing well with most of the substances. Thicker liquids, like blood, are harder to get off."

"Do you do the same for your hair?"

"Similar. However, I apply an oil based…shampoo, for lack of a better term, and then use more oil to separate it out. However, I only do that about once a week, since it is very time and oil consuming. Otherwise I use a different oil which I just rub into my hair, and strain the excess out."

"Wow. I didn't realize there was so much work that went into it."

Elphaba snorted. "That's just the basics. I have to use different oils from different plants and seeds in different combinations to get the proper effects. Too much of say, Quoxnut oil, and it becomes waxy. Too much Munchkinflower seed oil and I get a bad rash. And so on."

"I can see why you like Life Sciences now. You've been doing it your entire life."

"A very astute observation, my sweet. Now, which of these overpriced establishments do you want to go to?"

"The Rose Garden, if you will."

"If I must."

"You must."

* * *

The Rose Garden was a nice café with a flower motif. It was mostly open with trellis line arches, and little tables placed here and there. They had a beautiful patio but Elphaba always elected for a spot in the corner. She sat at the junction of the wall, eyes on the crowd, while Glinda talked about the day and greeted those students that they knew. After their meal arrived the talk died down and they each other's company silently. Glinda watched as Elphaba canned the room, the little glimmer in her eye as she noted something. Elphaba observed as Glinda gracefully ate with proper decorum, much different than when they were alone. When finished Glinda paid, leaving a substantial tip as was proper of someone of her class. Elphaba nodded appreciatively, not of the reason but of the results.

The two girls left the pub and returned the way they came. As Elphaba's errands were spread out around Shiz they decided to hire a cab. After selecting a trustworthy looking fellow from the cab stables in front of the University gates, Elphaba soon grew annoyed at having to depending on Glinda's purse. This solidified her first stop.

"The Banking Exchange, please." Elphaba told the man. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing. As the two ladies were seated, the man took off at a brisk pace. In five minutes time they were in front of the series of banks that made up the district. The large stone buildings were an imposing sight for Glinda, who never came this way. She drew her money from the Crage Hall account her parents had set up for her.

Elphaba disembarked the cab before it even finished stopping, and held out her hand for Glinda. She politely took it, maintaining her proper demeanor even from Elphaba's highly improper behavior, and gracefully stepped down. She went to tip the cabby but Elphaba had already done so. He tipped his hat to them.

"Shall I wait, Misses?" he asked.

"No." Elphaba curtly replied. When she did not add anything else Glinda stepped in with a smile.

"Thank you. We have business that will take us awhile, and I'm sure you have other patrons waiting. We shall find our own transportation from here."

The cabby tipped his hat to her again, and, with an inquisitive glance at the two girls, hopped back up into the driver's seat and cantered off. Glinda sighed and looked at Elphaba.

"My answer was sufficient." She said coldly.

"But impolite."

"No need to waste words on pleasantries when there's important things to be done."

"Everyone should be treated with respect." Glinda replied. She knew that would quiet her emerald girlfriend, and she was right. Elphaba simply nodded, and turned towards the bank. She did not offer Glinda her arm, which was quite unusual.

"Glinda." Elphaba said with a strange tone. She had not moved. "The people here will treat me different. Please do not mention it to anyone. Understand?"

"Of course, Elphie." Glinda answered confused.

"And please address me by Miss Elphaba when here."

"Sure." Glinda replied even more confused, then caught herself. She slipped into her society mode. "Naturally, Miss Elphaba. To do so any other way would be highly improper. However, being here without a chaperone could already been seen as such."

"Of that I have no doubt it will be." Elphaba replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. She then proceeded to the doors of the bank with her strides long and confident. Glinda, in her more fashionable but less functional footwear, took shorter, quicker strides to keep pace behind her. As they neared their destination a door hop saw them and quickly opened the door.

"Welcome back, Your Excellency." He replied bowing. Elphaba gave him a curt nod, and entered. As Glinda passed by and tried not to stare she noticed he was a Munchkin. Following Elphaba in, she passed by several others in the same position. Glinda assumed it must be something to do with her title. What was it again? Imminent something or other. As they entered the final double doors, Glinda forgot about Elphaba's title and tried not to gawk. The bank was not pretty, but it was built in a resolute style she was unfamiliar with. She could see the precursors to many of the styles she knew so she determined it must be old.

"Stay close." Elphaba whispered, and Glinda returned her attention to what was in front and not above her. She saw a little man hurrying over. He reached them and bowed.

"Your Excellency. We did not expect you so soon. You are a couple of weeks early. There is no trouble with Her Excellency Nessarose's account?"

"No, Master Firamen, there is not. There is trouble on my side. I seem to have some unexpected expenditures come up."

"I apologize, Your Excellency."

"You were not the issue so how can you offer apologies?" Elphaba replied and the man flustered a little.

"Well…I…that is true, Your Excellency. Now what can I do for you to make sure it does not happen again?"

"Would you consider changing your profession to tailoring, Master Firamen?"

"I doubt I would have the eye for it, Your Excellency. At least according to my wife."

"A pity. Then, a couple of things. First, I need withdraw more from my stipend. Twice the usual should do."

"Understood. I can get a clerk on that right now." He replied, and snapped his fingers. A clerk who had been discretely paying attention ran over. Firamen gave him instructions, and the clerk hurried away. It was not lost on Elphaba that another replaced him.

"Second, I require a bank note to cover some charges I made."

"That is unusual for you, if I may say so, Your Excellency."

"Let it be the last said on my spending habits."

"Of course. I apologize for my forwardness. If you would do me the honor of following me to my office, we can get started on that."

"Of course." Elphaba replied, and started walking. Glinda followed and Firamen cast a glance in her direction. Elphaba realized she had not introduced her. "Master Firamen, this is Miss Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

"How do you do?" Firamen said, offer a bow. Glinda politely curtsied, and offered her hand. He took it.

"Well, thank you."

"If I may be so bold?"

"Do." Elphaba cut in. "Despite being Gillikinese, she has a penchant for Munchkinlanders."

"I must say," he started and bowed over her hand, "Master Boq's description did not do you justice."

Glinda flushed at the comment but said, "Master Boq does his finances here?"

"Not precisely. But to discuss finances of a client is unprofessional. Please. This way." He said, and led through another door to the second floor, and into his office. He pulled out chairs for both ladies (Elphaba first) and then sat himself.

"So to whom should I direct this bank note to, Your Excellency?"

"Miss Arduenna of Upland. I unexpectedly required new clothing, and she generously offered to cover it at the time."

"I see. In the future, Your Excellency, you can give the tailor our information and have them clear it with us. If it is the same tailor, you could start a tab that we could then pay, so as to not carry currency with you."

"I understand, Master Firamen. However, I try to keep my social and financial status as private as possible. You can see why I would do neither of those things."

"I understand, Your Excellency. If I may have the amount?" he said, and withdrew a piece of paper. Elphaba quoted him an amount. The number shocked Glinda but she hid it. Firamen, for his part, did not bat an eye. He finished writing it down, and looked up at them. "To where should it be deposited?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda, who stuttered hesitantly. "Uh, my account is through Crage Hall. It can be deposited there."

"Master Firamen, could we have a moment?" Elphaba asked, and Firamen nodded. He stood up, gave the two women a bow.

"That withdrawal should be ready. I'll shall retrieve it for you." With that, he left.

"Glinda," Elphaba said, "I think it best that you deposit it somewhere else. The bankers at Crage would be suspicious of such a large amount."

"I understand. You don't want to draw attention to it."

"Yes. Is there anywhere else you can put it?"

"I can write my father and ask they take it directly. But R-Elphie, why so much? That's double what I paid!"

Elphaba smiled. "A bit of a reward for you, my sweet, for being you. And because I feel you may need some new clothes soon."

"Why do you say that?"

Elphaba smiled superiorly. "Because green is very hard to coordinate with."

Glinda giggled at that comment, and then checked the door. She leaned over and gave Elphaba a slight peck on the cheek. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Firamen entered.

"Here is your requested money, Your Excellency."

"Thank you, Master Firamen. How will this affect my monthly stipend?"

"It won't. After last summer's trip, Your Excellency's stipend was increased to cover any other social trips that Your Excellency deemed necessary."

"And why was I not informed of this?" Elphaba asked icily.

"Your Excellency's current withdrawals on your stipend to date have been small, and…" he stopped and looked at Glinda. Elphaba nodded. "And the rest has been deposited into your personal account. I figured Your Excellency would not care to be informed that those deposits were significantly larger. I apologized if I assumed too much."

"How much larger?"

"Your stipend increased two and a half times. His Eminence felt if you were to accompany a Margreave with a Munchkinlander, that you should appear to be of the station you are."

"And how did His Eminence know of this?" Elphaba hissed. Firamen blanched.

"I am uncertain, Your Excellency."

"Miss Elphaba." Glinda said calmly, and Elphaba whipped her head to glare at Glinda. "You went to the Headmistress to ask for permission. It would seem likely she so informed your…"

"Grandfather."

"Grandfather."

"Another horrid consequence of that trip."

"I don't know. I found it quite delightful." Glinda replied, and gave Elphaba a little smile. Elphaba did not return it, but her anger cooled.

"My apologies, Master Firamen. I should not have expected it to be you." Elphaba said, directing her attention to the Munchkin.

"No apologies, Your Excellency. It was a logical assumption." He answered, though all knew it was not. "Now, to the business of the bank note?"

"Miss Glinda will outline that for you." Elphaba answered and leaned back in her chair. Glinda knew that meant she had disengaged from the conversation.

"Her Excellency," Glinda started, knowing it would irk Elphaba somewhat, "thought it unwise to deposit such a large amount in the Shiz account. It may raise undo interest Her Excellency does not want. My father, who handles my finances, can accept the amount and route in back to me in a less conspicuous manner. As such, I will contact father and have him contact you."

"If it pleases my lady, she can give me her father's information and we can contact him directly."

"Oh." Glinda said, taken aback at being addressed as my lady. She had never had that happen and she saw Elphaba furrow her brow. "That can work also. Do you have a piece of paper?"

Firamen handed her one and she quickly wrote down the information for her father. Passing it back he smiled.

"I shall have this done as quickly as possible. Is there anything else Your Excellency needs?"

"No." Elphaba replied.

"Then I shall show you the way out."

As they were leaving Glinda paid expert attention to the various murals and columns of the building as she felt she would never see them again. Finally, she could not hold back.

"Master Firamen, what style of building is this?"

He stopped and looked quizzically at her, but Elphaba's face was impassive.

"It is referred Rudiment Munchkin, which just means it is a basic design built to last. Is the Miss a student of architecture?"

"No, just an admirer."

"If it pleases Her Excellency, we could do a tour sometime. I am no expert myself, but we do have one on retainer."

Glinda looked expectantly at Elphaba, whose face remained passive.

"It would please me." Elphaba intoned and Glinda nearly jumped for joy. Instead, she smiled. "Please let me know what would be most convenient. Do not go to any extraordinary lengths."

"I shall keep you informed."

With that, he escorted them fully out of the building to a waiting cab. He gave another bow to Elphaba, bowed over Glinda's hand, and then saw them off. All in all, it was a strange experience for Glinda. Both remained quiet until they reached their next destination, the small shops and boutiques near the Peach and Kidneys. They dismounted, tipped the cabbie, and stood for a moment. Elphaba sighed.

"Not one word."

"But the clothes? Why do you wear such clothes?" Glinda asked. Elphaba glared at her but she just giggled. With that, their interaction returned to normal but Glinda could not resist rising up on her tiptoes and whispering huskily into Elphaba's ear, "I'll discuss the rest later tonight, _Your Excellency._ "

Elphaba suppressed a shiver at that, and let out a growl deep in her throat to show her annoyance. Glinda did shiver at that noise as it caused a heat to spread from her center to the rest of her body. An image of Elphaba throwing her up against the wall of the alley and ravishing her flashed through her brain and she blushed. Elphaba noticed, and cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing, offering her arm instead. Glinda looped hers through and placed her pink hand atop the black clad elbow.

"Where to now, my love?"

 

  


 


	10. Context

 

**3/19/2014**

* * *

"Where to now, my love?" Glinda asked.

"Now, we go to the apothecary's shop where I get my oils." Elphaba replied.

"Will there be much bowing and scraping there too?"

"Unlikely."

The two girls walked down the rows, passing by the little stores and shops on the way. Glinda marked a few of them to return to. As they entered the shop an older man with graying blonde hair greeted them.

"Miss Thropp. You're early." He answered stiffly.

"Yes. That's not a problem, is it?" she replied just as stiffly.

"Of course not." He sniffed. "I'll go get your order ready."

As he left Glinda stared at his retreating back.

"That's odd."

"Mr. Jontero does not like me very much. He believes I am a sin against the Unnamed God."

"It does not give him permission to be so rude."

"Well, you know what they say about the Gillikinese and their temperament."

"Miss Thropp, I have no idea what you're implying but I dislike the tone."

"You go explore my sweet. I'll wait here."

Glinda shot Elphaba a reserved look but moved out around the shop. She had not been to an apothecary proper in years and was intrigued by all the remedies. As she rounded a corner she saw a stand with glasses. She brightened as she remembered she was going to buy Elphaba some.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a voice said. Glinda turned to see it was Jontero.

"I thought you were busy getting oil."

"That abomination can wait for a proper Gillikinese girl like you. I am Ehilo Jontero, properly of Red Sand."

Glinda was confused as the man did not recognize her as coming in with Elphaba.

"I am Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

"Ah yes, I've heard of the Arduennas. A noble family."

"Thank you. I am searching for a pair of glasses for a friend of mine."

"I see."

"Yes. She normally holds the book about either this length," Glinda held her hands about eighteen inches from her face, "or right on top of her nose."

"A common problem for University students. She would most likely need one of these pairs." He said, and withdrew a few sets of glasses. They were set into frames of iron with silver or gold plating. One set was a burnished bronze. "But without her I couldn't know for sure."

"A fair point." Glinda responded, then raised her voice. "Miss Elphaba, can you come here for a minute?"

Jontero stiffened as Elphaba strode over to her. She had a curious look on her face that darkened as she saw him.

"Miss Elphaba," Glinda continued sweetly, cutting off any rant from her or protest from Jontero, "Mr. Jontero was showing me these glasses. We've narrowed it down to a few but you need to try them on."

Elphaba's eyes became slits and she looked between them. Jontero had deflated at the tacit insult of being referred to as mister and not master. Glinda picked up a pair of glasses and held them out for Elphaba, then gathered a book from nearby.

"Now, which of these three works best?"

"I do not need glasses, Miss Glinda."

"Put them on and tell me that."

Elphaba tried on the pair offered to her and looked at the book. She sighed, and then tried on the other two. At the burnished bronze pair she nodded.

"It appears you were right. I apologize, Miss Glinda. These pair are the most effective."

"Good. I'm sure as Mr. Jontero gathers the oils you need he can order another couple of pairs in gold and silver. Isn't that right, Mr. Jontero?"

"Of course, Miss Galinda."

"That's good Mr. Jontero. We are very busy today and would hate to be kept waiting."

The man scurried off and Elphaba glared at him as he went. She soon shifted it back to Glinda.

"What was that?" Elphaba hissed.

"I did not like the way he treated you." Glinda replied evenly.

"I do not need you sticking your nose in every time someone treats me poorly."

"I believe we've already had this conversation, Miss Elphaba. It's best we not revisit it for we are quite busy today." Glinda replied, her tone letting Elphaba know she was suppressing her anger. Elphaba barely held onto her own.

"I did say I would try." Elphaba managed to get out through clenched teeth. Glinda put a hand on Elphaba's arm but did not smile.

"I know, dear, and thank you." She answered evenly. That almost cut Elphaba worse since it emphasized her own lack of control.

"I have your order at the counter." Jontero called across the store. The two girls met him there. As Elphaba was arranging her oil neatly in the bag supplied, Jontero asked about styles for the glasses.

"Miss Glinda will take of that." Elphaba said as she knew Glinda would want to. Glinda walked down the counter to consult with Jontero. After picking out and ordering a few pairs, Jontero dropped his voice low.

"A proper girl like you should think twice about keeping company with a thing like that." He whispered.

"I would rather you not making comments like that, Mr. Jontero. Your manner towards her today has been unbecoming. I should think you should stand to correct it, lest I encourage her to frequent elsewhere."

"That thing cannot get what it needs anywhere else. It should not exist. You should not taint yourself with its company."

"I do believe this will be the last time we deem it worthy to do business with you, _sir_." Glinda said, emphasizing the sir. Jontero wilted at the further loss of stature in the noble girl's eyes. However, he could not let it go without one last shot.

"Good luck trying to get these oils anywhere else in Shiz. I'm the only one who stocks them."

"I shall ship them from Fliann itself if it means not consorting with you again." Glinda whispered with finality, then brought her voice back to normal level. "I shall be awaiting eagerly for the arrival of these glasses. We shall be taking the purchased pair with us today. Good day, sir. I shall let all I know the manner in which you conducted yourself today. May it always proceed you in your endeavors."

With that she took Elphaba's arm before it was even offered and left the shop while Jontero stood by dumbstruck. They walked a few more steps before Glinda stopped and exhaled a deep breath.

"Elphie, I may have done something bad."

"What? Cut him down like that? I dare say he won't be happy when we meet next."

"I kind of told him that you won't be shopping with him again."

"What! Glinda, how could you do that?"

"He was saying hideous, untrue things about you Elphie! I just couldn't take it and didn't think!"

"You made a decision for me with consulting me at all! Now what am I going to do about getting the things I need?"

"I promise I'll figure it out by next week, Elphie. I'll even pay."

"It's not that, it's just." Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what, never mind. Let's just go. We have things to do."

"Please don't hate me." Glinda said in a small voice.

"I could never hate you. Sometimes I wish you weren't so emotional, though."

"Then where would all the fun be?" Glinda replied, slightly happier.

Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh but they continued on their way. Elphaba noticed the blonde's rapt attention to every store they passed by.

"My sweet, what is it you are looking for?"

"Nothing. Just looking."

"I've seen that look. Like a Lion on the prowl."

"It's just…spring is coming."

"No, Glinda, we already went through this."

"Please."

"You won't let this go, will you?"

"Either you let me now or I'll do it later with my own money."

"Three. No more."

"Seven. You need more."

"Four."

"Five. And they'll be in the colors you already have."

"Fine. But I don't have to go with you."

"I already have your size, so there's no need."

"Ok. I need to check out this bookstore. I'll meet you in the dress shop?"

"Don't get lost."

"Glinda, it's right across the street."

"I meant in a book." Glinda giggled at her own joke, and Elphaba sighed.

"Walked into that one."

"No, Elphie, walk into that one." Glinda giggled again, pointing at the bookstore.

"I'm going before these get any worse."

Elphaba unlooped her arm from Glinda's and began to stride towards the bookstore. She felt a pair of eyes boring into her and turned to see Glinda there with a sad look on her face. In two quick strides she was back before her blonde girlfriend.

"What is it? Have you finally come to your senses about dress shopping?"

"You didn't give me a kiss." Glinda replied quietly.

"A kiss."

"Yes. Couples will give each other a kiss when they part."

"Why?"

"Because what if they never see each other again?"

"Glinda, that's ridiculous. It will only be a few minutes."

"I know but what if something bad happens and it isn't?" she sniffled and Elphaba saw she was quickly becoming upset. Elphaba mentally shook her head.

"Glinda, I don't know that I share your irrational fear of losing you-"

"You aren't afraid of losing me? Do you not care for me at all?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I do not know if I am comfortable displaying such affection in public."

"Nonsense. You kiss me and Nessa all the time."

"That is, was, different."

"Elphie, if you are not comfortable giving me a kiss on the lips I understand. Just a kiss on the cheek then."

Elphaba bent down and gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek. It was more affectionate than a chaste kiss between friends, but still well within the bounds of propriety. Glinda smiled happily up at Elphaba and then with a little wave took off towards the dress shop. Elphaba watched her go, confusion at the emotions filling her, but then cleared her mind and went to the bookstore. She had business to attend to.

As she entered, the proprietor looked up from where he was reading a book behind the counter. Elphaba gave him a curt nod, which he returned, and she moved into the bookstore. This one was more organized than some with books arranged by category. Elphaba moved to the Life Sciences section, but the material was out dated by at least thirty years. She sighed, and left the store.

She quickly crossed the streets to the clothing store that Glinda had entered. As the bell rung signaling her entrance, the store clerk looked up from behind the counter and scowled at her. Elphaba glared back until she broke eye contact. Smiling, Elphaba searched the store to find Glinda, but she was already heading back to the front. She had a few dresses on her arm and a white sunhat on her head.

"Elphie!" she cried happily. "Done so soon?"

"Yes. They did not have as deep a selection as I supposed. Dare I ask?"

"It goes great with the outfit, don't you think?" she asked, giving a little whirl.

"I'll leave it to those with more interest in fashion to decide."

"Well, it does. Join me at the counter?"

"In a moment, my sweet."

"Ok." She replied, confused. As she left, Elphaba looked around for something that would fulfill her goal. Spying a hideous pointed black hat, she grabbed it and made her way to the front. Glinda's purchases were just being tallied up and the blonde was reaching into her money purse.

"I said I'll take care of that, my sweet." Elphaba said, slipping one arm around Glinda's waist while the other deposited the hat on the counter. The sales clerk raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. But Elphie, what in Oz is that?"

"I thought it looked good." She replied paying the clerk while barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Really?"

"Well, as good as any other superfluous outerwear."

"Ah, you're doing it to make fun of me." Glinda replied, grabbing her bags.

"Only slightly." Elphaba replied, and placed the hat on their head as they left the store. Glinda gaped in horror.

"Take that off."

"Why? I think I look sharp in it."

"The joke is over, Elphie."

"Oh, I think it keeps getting better." Elphaba cackled. She offered her blonde girlfriend her arm, but Glinda huffed and looked like she would not take it. Finally, she acquiesced.

"Your first fashion purchase and you pick that of all things. I should have seen it coming."

Which sent Elphaba into fits of cackles again.

* * *

When they got into the room Elphaba went straight to replace her oils and store her money away. Glinda went to hang and organize Elphaba's new clothes. She knew Elphaba would not let her throw the old ones away, so she had to convince her to buy new ones. That way when she bought identical ones when Elphaba was not around she could toss the old, and Elphaba would never notice. Her plan was going perfectly.

The girls then divided into their respective studying: Elphaba Life Sciences and Glinda Sorcery. Truth be told, Glinda never studied or practiced more than a few hours outside of class; she did well enough without it. However, if she was supposed to help Elphaba and herself, she would need to practice harder. A tiny voice inside her also said she was doing it to impress Elphaba.

* * *

After studying for a few hours they got ready for the pub and met the other girls in the hall. As Nessarose and Nanny were not going to attend, Ama Vimp was the chosen chaperone. Much more cunning than the other Amas, and more dutiful than Nanny, the girls knew they would be able to get away with less tonight. Elphaba smiled as they left and placed the hat she bought on her head, to the horrified reactions of the other girls. Ama Vimp just smiled knowingly.

The carriage ride to the Peach and Kidneys was uneventful. The pub was full even at this early hour with both men and women. Glinda assumed it must be because of the cheap drinks. They caught stares as they made their way across the pub, mainly because of Elphaba's wardrobe but also because they were a group of pretty girls. The boys snickered as they approached but gentlemanly stood and offered the ladies seats. Ama Vimp sat at a table nearby, keeping a sharp watch.

With a less forgiving minder the discussion was not as raucous as usual. There were still Avaric's sly advances, still Crope and Tibbett's antics, and still Elphaba's moralistic monologues, but all together it was of a much calmer tone. Glinda kept grazing and touching Elphaba discretely, who she happily noted reacted the same way. Elphaba glared at her from time to time but she just smiled.

"You know Miss Elphaba." Fiyero said next to her, leaning slightly forward. Elphaba turned to look at him. She warmed unexpectedly but quelled it.

 _Base reactions to a brainless boy._ She thought to herself and said, "Quite a bit, Master Fiyero. To what are you referring?"

"You do not have to go out of your way to shock people with your appearance."

"Because it is shocking enough as it is?"

"Because you will always be set apart, at least here at Shiz. I should know."

"And how would you know?"

"How many Vinkuns have you seen here at Shiz, Miss Elphaba?"

"Precisely one. You."

"There are a couple more but you see my point."

"I assume you mean to tell me that your differences have cast you out, also? You're still a normal color for a person, Master Tigelaar. I am green." She said and stopped. She was going to say something self-deprecating, but Glinda's touch had reminded of her promise.

"True, Miss Thropp. But under that green what is there? Patrician features. You made be an odd color, but you still look like a Munchkinlander, and well accepted in Oz. I, on the other hand, have a completely different appearance."

"You are failing to make your case."

"I shall try harder then. You're green; a very different skin color. I am black, almost as dark as the night. Both are completely foreign here at Shiz. You have familiar features, bone structure, etc. I do not. Mine is broader, thicker. You know how many times I've been asked if I'm actually a shaved Ape?"

"Though I understand and feel for your plight, Master Tigelaar, when you go home you are around those like you. There are none like me."

"Then perhaps your home should be where people like you, Miss Thropp."

"Master Fiyero, though I appreciate the sentiment, I can handle myself quite well. Thank you."

Fiyero smiled and shrugged. Elphaba thought on the conversation for a moment but a light brushing against her thigh erased all thoughts of Fiyero from her head. She turned to see a flushed Glinda beaming at her. She started to lean in, and Elphaba was afraid she was going to kiss her, but Glinda fell giggling against her instead. Elphaba sighed.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Elphaba said and Glinda groaned.

"No, I'm fine, really." She protested but almost fell out of her seat.

"Sure you are."

"You're so mean. And green. Mean and green, that's all you are."

"That I am. Come on." Elphaba said, and lifted her by the waist as she was unsteady. As they began to don their cloaks the rest of the group noticed.

"Leaving so soon?" Avaric asked.

"Your charming personality has left my companion her senseless. Or perhaps it was the alcohol. Either way, the next morning there is a headache and terrible taste in your mouth."

"Miss Elphaba, I do believe I have never given you an opportunity to find out how I taste."

Elphaba flushed. "I merely assumed it is as offensive as the cologne you wear."

"Care to test your hypothesis?"

"Not even if it held the answer to the universe!"

"I guess that's it for us then, too. Can't have you go unescorted home." Ama Vimp said, and the other girls groaned. Pfannee shot a glare at Glinda.

"Really, Ama Vimp, we do not need an escort." Elphaba said but was hushed down by Ama Vimp.

"Nonsense."

"How about you hail us a cab that will take us directly to Crage Hall?" Glinda offered drunkenly.

"That could work." Ama Vimp said and there was a chorus of cheers from the table that Ama Vimp silenced with a look.

"I shall go too. I have homework to attend." Fiyero said and Ama Vimp shot him a glare.

"Not in the same carriage, you're won't."

"Please Ama Vimp, Master Tigelaar is a fine solution." Elphaba interjected and everyone raised their eyebrows. "Male enough to serve as a proper escort, high enough born for propriety to be satisfied, and non-threatening enough to be alone in a carriage with."

"I do believe I was just emasculated." Fiyero said.

"It's not always the boys I worry about, Miss Thropp." Ama Vimp retorted.

"Ama Vimp, Fiyero has no worries. He's far too dark for a proper Gillikin girl to fancy, and I'm green."

"I do not care for skin color one way or another." Fiyero defended himself, and possibly Elphaba. She shot him a glare that told him he was not helping.

"Well…" Ama Vimp hesitated and Elphaba pounced on the chance.

"Ama Vimp, I understand and respect it is your duty to look after your charges." Elphaba said and Glinda snorted. Elphaba ignored her. "I am not interested in pursuing boys at this juncture in my life whether they be attracted to me," she shot a glare at Fiyero, "or not. I would rather have sex with Miss Glinda here before any man or boy in Shiz."

"Miss Elphaba, really! Such language. Fine, have it your way. I shall hail you a cab." She replied, and went to it. Elphaba corralled Glinda towards the door after saying their goodbyes. Fiyero followed, and as they got into the cab Elphaba snorted.

"Don't care about skin. You're really obtuse, do you know that oh Great Hunter?" Elphaba scorned. She grew more exasperated and a tiny bit flustered when he just smiled and said lightly,

"I felt it best to make my preferences known instead of going with the act. A long term view, if you will."

"Now you sound like that ass Avaric. Have you been stealing his lines?"

"No." Fiyero laughed. "But hang around him enough and you pick it up."

"Dear Oz I hope not." Elphaba laughed.

"But I meant what I said about intentions." He reiterated and leaned forward slightly. Elphaba discretely flustered more.

 _What the hell is it with people suddenly wanting me?_ She thought to herself, and then a little blonde obscured her vision. Glinda thumped Fiyero in the chest.

"No. Bad princey. My Elphie." She said and glared. Fiyero looked amused.

"Overprotective I see."

"Among other things. Glinda, come here or you'll fall out." Elphaba said sternly, and pulled the diminutive blonde to her. She fell into Elphaba's lap and curled up there, glaring at Fiyero the entire time. She made a motion to her eyes, then to him, and then back to her eyes. "Really, Glinda, stop this foolishness."

"I'm sorry, Elphie." She said and curled more into Elphaba for comfort. She could not help but shoot Fiyero a victorious look.

"If you continue that I shall put you off my lap." Elphaba warned and Glinda did not reply, but stopped. Fiyero watched this interaction awkwardly, feeling voyeuristic.

"Fiyero?" Glinda said a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"You're a politics major right?"

"Correct."

"What do you know about the Imminents of Munchkinland?"

"That is not a conversation for the here and now." Elphaba said curtly.

"I agree. I know nothing about any imminents." Fiyero replied. It was not a lie, per se. He knew she meant Eminents, and probably wanted to know more because Elphaba was the next in line. Fiyero took the hint from Elphaba's tone, however, that she did not want it discussed. So with that the conversation died until they reached Crage Hall.

Gentleman that he was, he hopped out first and offered them assistance. Glinda was too inebriated to use the stairs properly so he lifted her out and set her down, all while she giggled. He then offered his hand to Elphaba, who glared at him and jumped out. Fiyero smiled as he bid them farewell, as he expected Elphaba to do no less than she did.

As he rode on to his dorm at Ozma Towers he could not help but feel that there was something strange going on with Glinda Arduenna and Elphaba Thropp. Fiyero could not place it, but he sensed a change from earlier. Granted, he had only known the two girls for about six months, but he realized it was something close. Sworn souls, as they said in the Vinkus. They always joked and flirted with each other, but Fiyero observed that was not uncommon among girls of this age. He shrugged, and put it down to Glinda's Ama dying.

His thoughts turned to his circle of…compatriots? Friends? There was Crope and Tibbett, or Tibbett and Crope. The two carefree boys. Crope, who brought him into the circle, was the third son of a tax collector. Tibbett was the second son of a palace security advisor. Neither would inherit any money after Shiz. Their families had sent them in hopes of finding a patron, or a job that could be useful to the family down the road.

Then there was Avaric. The future Margreave of Tenmeadows (and possible patron). Fabulously wealthy, charming, good looking, arrogant, lecherous, quick to anger. A man trying to drink away his own destiny. How he hated being the future Margreave. Fiyero and him had bonded over being future heir-apparents, except that Fiyero's meant nothing. Avaric had first looked down on him for it, but now commiserated with him. Fiyero never told anyone, and he did not know if Avaric remembered, but one drunken night Avaric confessed he had an attraction for the third heir-apparent in the group. Apparently, he liked feisty women. Fiyero did not disagree.

Boq. The dearest friend to everyone and the least well off. His dream was to have a farm, a wife, and kids. Fiyero snorted at the absurdity of it. Shiz educated to be a dirt turner? What a waste! But Boq was a simple Munchkin, and remembered where he came from. Perhaps Elphaba could help him as he was her future subject. Perhaps Milla would help with the family.

That brought his mind to the group of girls that accompanied them. Milla was nice enough, a good Gillikin girl, but desperate to get out of her social obligations. It helped she was desperately infatuated with Boq. Pfannee, a tiny but well off Munchkin, was a bit of a slut, and looking to get her kicks wherever they presented. Currently it was Avaric. Shenshen of the Minkos clan, a Gillikin, quieter but no less snobby. She was less able to manipulate people to get her way than Pfannee, but still got some of it. Both paled in comparison to Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands.

The little Gillikinese girl was what most men would call perfect. Dainty, blonde, curves that would make an hourglass jealous. She was also great in every social situation from the bars to the ballrooms. She was charming, fun, sophisticated (or crude) when need be. Her innocent wiles (though Fiyero knew they were not innocent) made everyone fall over her. She would make a passionate lover, a fantastic wife, and an amazing mother. That could be seen in her loving and protective friendship with the girl at the opposite end of the spectrum. Elphaba Thropp.

Now there was a firebrand if Fiyero ever saw one. Passion hot enough to melt steel, wit sharp enough to cut to the bone. She did not hold back from anyone, telling them what she thought and when she thought it. Unlike other outspoken individuals, she would not jump to assumptions or cut off those speaking. She listened, rebutted, and (in the rare cases) when she thought she was wrong, acquiesced. Too intense to be anything other than a fiery lover, too outspoken to make a proper wife, and with no patience to make a good mother. But still, between the two girls, Fiyero would take Elphaba over Glinda. Not that he would turn down Glinda if offered, but she was perhaps too perfect for Fiyero's wants. He liked the excitement and that bit of danger that was Elphaba Thropp.

Fiyero hopped out of the carriage, tipped the cabbie, and walked towards his dorm. As he entered he contemplated the relationship between the two girls once again. There was something definitely different and Fiyero had a nagging feeling it was not just about Glinda's Ama dying. He opened the door and sat on his bed, then laid while thinking back to their last few encounters. Glinda was very protective and affectionate with Elphaba tonight, and Elphaba did not seem to mind too much. And her telling him off for flirting with Elphaba. That was interesting to say the least. Then the previous night at the study session where Elphaba seemed distracted. She had also let Glinda dress her; something that had never happened previous. Finally, yesterday in Life Sciences where Elphaba left because Glinda was upset. He had never seen he so concerned about anyone but her sister. And that crack Avaric had made-

Fiyero bolted upright. It could not be. The alcohol induced hormones must be messing with his brain. There was no way what Avaric said could be actually true. But looking it over through that lens he could see it. It was possible. But they also could just be what they seem; best friends. However, his hunting instinct, honed from his years on the Thousand Years Grasslands, whispered differently.

He fell back, laughing. The Great Hunter of the Thousand Years Grasslands, as Elphaba liked to tease him, laughed until his sides hurt. As it subsided he thought on how to flush out his prey, to see if his instincts held true. One always went for the easy prey. That would be Glinda. If Fiyero was attempting to win Glinda, he knew it would never work. But his goal was to goad her, to break the façade. Elphaba was too in control of her emotions to do such a thing; not to mention she watched guys flirt with Glinda all the time. She would know Glinda could handle herself. So he would stalk Elphaba, who he noticed flustered at his flirting (no matter how well she hid it), to make Glinda break cover to flush it out into the open. A disturbing analogy, he admitted, but it fit perfectly.

"Well, Miss Elphaba! The hunt is on indeed!" he boomed to his room's walls. This sent him into a fit of laughter again, and he could get nothing accomplished that night.

0

  


 


	11. Conspiring

**Warning: Some smut ahead.**

**3/29/14**

* * *

For the girls the day started in their new normal. Elphaba woke first and stroked Glinda's hair as the blonde slowly wakened. As soon as she was fully awake she asked for and received kiss. From there Glinda cleaned and prepared herself for the day, and then traded with Elphaba. By the time Elphaba was out of the bathroom a pair of clothes were on her bed waiting which matched Glinda's. This day was a grey blouse with a black skirt, though Glinda was in a black and white pinstripe affair. Elphaba shrugged; fashion eluded her.

After they were dressed Glinda drug Elphaba down to the dining hall. The three other females of the Charmed Circle were there and Glinda made to sit with them. Elphaba turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glinda asked sweetly.

"Back to the room. I prefer to enjoy my breakfast without inane prattle."

"You need to socialize."

"I do socialize."

"With girls."

"I do."

"That are not me or your sister."

"I see no need nor do I have a want."

"The need comes from your lack of social skills, and, though I know you don't want to, doing things you don't want to for your girlfriend is part of being in a relationship." Glinda said quietly.

"I never knew it would require so much; otherwise, I would have considered it more."

"First, no one ever does. Second, no you wouldn't have."

"You're right." Elphaba said and Glinda smiled. "There is a disturbing lack of research into the requirements of social relationships."

Glinda scowled and walked in the direction of the table as Elphaba cackled. Having scored her point, she followed and sat by the four girls. The other three were a bit taken aback by Elphaba's participation but soon lapsed back into normal conversation. Elphaba chimed in where she felt appropriate, although it came off as more an observation of fact instead of idle chatter.

Long after they had finished breakfast the girls broke up to go to class. As per usual, Elphaba walked Glinda to the Sorcery Hall. Glinda looked up expectantly and Elphaba gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Glinda beamed and skipped off to class while Elphaba marched to the Life Sciences Hall. She was surprised to find someone there as early as her.

"What's the Crown Prince doing here so early? She asked amused. Fiyero smiled.

"Just getting a head start."

"Is that why your notes are tucked away?" Elphaba pointed out as she sat next to him and took out her own material.

"I see the bruising is almost gone." He responded and Elphaba unconsciously touched her nose. "That's good."

"Still hurts. But I guess it wasn't broken after all."

"Good news then. I'd hate for such a pretty thing to be ruined."

Elphaba laughed sardonically. "Pretty? Are you feeling well, or do you have a liking for birds?"

"I told you before, Miss Elphaba," he said, looking at her intensely, "I do not see things the same way others do."

The heat of his gaze made her fluster. She was still searching for an appropriate response when the rest of the boys came in.

"Fiyero? What are you doing her so early? And you're awfully close to Miss Elphaba. A secret liaison, perhaps?" Avaric asked and Fiyero laughed.

"She was helping clarify some things for me." He replied and Elphaba saw his notes out.

 _When did he do that?_ She thought and frowned.

"And what did you learn?" Avaric drawled.

"Master Fiyero has an affinity for avians." Elphaba answered and Fiyero burst into a fit of chuckles that only intensified at his friends' confused looks. Elphaba could not help but smile.

* * *

After lecture ended, the Charmed Circle at Life Sciences slowly made their way outside. Unlike usual, Elphaba and Avaric were not bickering about something or other. In fact, she and Fiyero were holding a conversation on the possible origins of the differing phenotypes of the people of Oz. Avaric got bored and left while Boq had somewhere to be.

"Hey, you want to grab some lunch? The Broomsticks has great deals this time of day." Fiyero asked.

"Uh, sorry, but I've got no money on me. Didn't think I would need it for class." Elphaba stuttered and cursed herself. Why did this boy fluster her so?

"That's fine; I can pay. Despite Avaric's claims, I do have some money to my name."

"I probably shouldn't be seen off campus with a boy unchaperoned. It would destroy my reputation." Elphaba tried again, regaining some of her sarcasm. Fiyero raised an eyebrow in response.

"You've gone off campus plenty of times in the company of men." Fiyero pointed out. Elphaba saw Glinda coming their way with a curious look on her face.

"I forgot. I promised Glinda I would…uh…go clothes shopping with her." Elphaba said and suppressed a wince. That was the stupidest lie she ever said.

"Ah. For the ball?"

"Ball?" Elphaba said and whipped her head around. "What ball?"

Fiyero smiled. "The annual end of year ball. This year is a masquerade."

"Good. I can save some money by going as myself and throwing some feathers in my hair."

"So you are going?"

"I'd hate to disappoint you avian fetish, Fiyero, but-"

"Elphie! Hello, Master Fiyero, how are you?" Glinda asked.

"Quite good, Miss Glinda. I was just asking Miss Elphaba what she was wearing to the ball next week."

"It's next week!" Elphaba exclaimed but Glinda ignored her.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to let her know yet! But she's going, so all is forgiven." Glinda said and Elphaba glared at her.

"I did not say I was going. I do not want to go to some frivolous waste of time-"

"Put on by vapid socialites and narcissistic elites who have no other concern than their own appearance. Yes, I know." Glinda finished, exasperated. "But you have to go. Nessa's going."

"She is?" Elphaba asked confused.

"Yes. I asked her about it after I saw her come out of General Sorcery."

"Why would she even want to go?"

"Because, and I quote, 'It is a proper function for ladies of our class and responsibility, and we should be seen.' End quote."

"And why does that mean I'll have to go?"

"Because Nanny won't be there. No minders will."

"Fine." Elphaba growled. "But if you think-"

"She also said that you should let me pick out your dress and mask for you."

"Or?"

"Or she thinks it would not be appropriate for your station."

"Which means she will tattle on me. Great." Elphaba said. She slumped into a mood and both thought it best that she should be left alone.

"So, Miss Glinda," Fiyero asked, "who will be your escort?"

"Oh! I did not think of that." Glinda said with a slight frown. In truth she wanted to go with Elphaba but with Nessarose going she knew that would not be possible. "I don't know. Miss Pfannee or Shenshen will be accompanying Master Avaric, and Master Boq will be escorting Miss Milla."

"Well, Miss Glinda, if you so wish it, it would be my honor to escort you. As Miss Elphaba so succinctly put it last night, I am completely non-threatening."

"Oh." Glinda replied, taken aback. Her social mind mulled it over for a few moments. Not the best match but he was still an Arjiki prince. Very respectable if just as friends. "I accept, Fiyero."

"Good. Shall I come by with the other men, then? I don't know how this works out here."

"Yes, that will do fine."

"I know Boq and Avaric spoke of coordinating outfits with their dates. Is that something only couples do?"

"Correct. It is to let others know they are taken."

"Thank you for the explanation. I must get going and I presume you must get to dress shopping. Good day to you, ladies." He said, and bowed.

"Good day to you too, Master Fiyero." Glinda replied. He shot her a dashing smile, and Elphaba a look that Glinda did not particularly care for. She watched him go and she looped her arm though Elphaba's. As they turned and walked towards the dorm she idly asked, "What did he want?"

"He asked me to lunch." Elphaba answered and jerked to a stop as Glinda rooted in place.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah. Offered to pay and everything. Why?"

"Elphie, he was asking you on a lunch date."

"No. He merely wanted to continue our conversation on the divergent of phenotypes in Oz."

"Elphie, no boys care about phenotype unless it's the female type. He was asking you out."

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"He's been paying way too much attention to you as of late. And that look he gave you!"

"Well, perhaps if I was wearing frocks this wouldn't happen."

"You're insufferable. Now, take me to the dorm so we can get lunch and get to the salons."

"Please, nothing atrocious."

"Of course not Elphie. When have you ever known me to pick out anything atrocious?"

Elphaba only groaned in response.

* * *

Lunch was a brisk affair as Glinda wanted to start shopping. She knew the specialty shops around Shiz and headed in their direction. As they entered the first store she noticed the sparseness of the collection. Glinda frowned as it would make it much harder to find something, and she was right. This store did not have anything and it was the same with the next few. Finally, they tried a familiar store.

"Good afternoon, misses. How many I help you?" an elderly man asked. Glinda suppressed a frown.

"Good day sir. We are looking for some formal wear."

"Anything in particular?"

"No sir. I'll know it when I see it."

"Ok. The formal wear is-"

"On the second floor, back of the store. Thank you, sir." Glinda finished and pulled Elphaba along. She scoured the upstairs floor looking for the perfect dresses, though none jumped out. She knew that by now it was too late to get something custom made. She growled in frustration.

"Glinda, why don't you just get a dress for yourself? One of mine will be fine."

"No, I-" Glinda started but saw two dresses hanging on an empty rack next to each other. She could have sworn they were not there before. She darted over to examine them. There was a long sleeve black dress with silver accents and a silvery white with black accents. The black dress was almost perfectly Elphaba's size as was the silver for Glinda. She gave a little clap of joy and held them up to Elphaba.

"Well, at least it's a color I like." Elphaba deadpanned. Glinda squealed and put both dresses in one hand, and grabbed Elphaba with the other. She dragged them to the dressing room. A not so quick change later (Glinda had trouble keeping her hands to herself), both girls were admiring how they looked. Glinda sighed and wrapped her arms around Elphaba, and tilted her head back. Elphaba knew by now this was the sign to kiss her and did so; slowly, sweetly, gently. After they parted Glinda sighed and put her head against Elphaba's chest.

"That kiss was perfect. I can almost see us dancing together." She said wistfully.

"I don't see how. It's inappropriate for girls to dance together at formal functions."

"You're right!" Glinda gasped and visibly dulled. "I completely forgot."

It hurt Elphaba to see her this way and that drove the next words from her mouth.

"This room is big enough. I'll give you a dance right now."

"Really?" Glinda asked, excitement and disbelief in her voice.

"Of course, my angel."

"Are you sure?" she asked again, pulling back and studying Elphaba intently.

"This offer has a time limit. It expires in three, two,-oomph!" Elphaba exhaled as Glinda glomped back onto her.

"Accepted."

"My darling, this is not proper dancing form."

"That a new one. And modify the form."

Elphaba began to move and Glinda flowed with her. Glinda quickly realized Elphaba was leading her in a waltz. Elphaba steps started unsure but soon found her footing. She deftly guided them around the dressing room, maneuvering them in the tight space. Elphaba was not an artful dancer, Glinda mused, but a technical one. She tilted her head up to watch her love's face.

Elphaba had an intense look of concentration; like she was trying to figure out a problem. She looked down and met Glinda's eyes, which caused them both to smile. Glinda watched her eyes flick away and then come back. A sweeping left turn moved them past an offending chair and Glinda closed her eyes. She reveled in being so close to Elphaba and was surprised to feel lips on hers. She opened her eyes to see a slightly confused Elphaba.

"Was that wrong? I thought eyes closed, head back was the signal for a kiss." Her voice wavered slightly and Glinda smiled reassuringly.

"It is. I was not consciously doing it; just enjoying being close to you." Glinda replied, and giggled, which caused Elphaba to smile. The dance stopped.

"We best get going." Elphaba said and Glinda nodded. She untied the strings of her dress but held them in one hand.

"Rae?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" Elphaba answered, busying herself with her own dress.

"Kiss me again?" Glinda asked pleadingly. Elphaba nodded and moved to Glinda. As she bent low to give the kiss Glinda let go of the strings. Elphaba realized too late and as she kissed Glinda she could feel the heat of her bare chest against her. She was so distracted, in fact, she failed to realize that Glinda's own hands finished the work of untying her dress and began to shuck it off. Elphaba pulled back as much as Glinda's arms would allow her.

"Glinda." She breathed but Glinda caught her lips again. Down went the dress and soon they were holding each other close, heat mingling together. Glinda relaxed from the kiss for a moment to breathe and saw Elphaba's eyes flick away and freeze. Glinda glanced in that direction.

It was a mirror. Their reflections, entwined together. The sight positively inflamed Glinda. She could see all of Elphaba and the sight of emerald arms encircling her was breathtaking. The combination of being able to feel and see drove her higher, causing her to lean forward and trail kisses down Elphaba's chest. Elphaba's lips part slightly and head tilted back, eyes closed. Glinda smiled and brought her kisses back up, stopping mid-chest. She began to move left, and in the mirror saw Elphaba's eyes open.

Suddenly she spun and was staring straight into the mirror. She saw the smoldering need in Elphaba's eyes and shivered. The emerald girl kissed her behind her ear and Glinda let out a little gasp. Elphaba kissed that spot again, then lower, and lower, and again lower until she came to the junction of Glinda's neck and shoulder. A light kiss brought a light moan, so Elphaba planted two more. The second she lingered, sucking lightly. Glinda moaned and her knees gave, but Elphaba wrapped strong arms her body.

"Too bold, my angel?" Elphaba huskily whispered in her ear.

"No." Glinda breathed and saw Elphaba's want in the mirror. Glinda grasped one of Elphaba's hands and brought it to her breast. There was only a token resistance. "Touch. Explore. I'm open to you however you want me."

Glinda felt a squeeze on her breast and she moaned. Elphaba ran a coarse thumb over her nipple and Glinda's head fell back, eyes closed. Seemingly convinced, Elphaba let the hand on Glinda's breast caress. Glinda felt a persistent tug at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Sharp teeth sun into her flesh and she realized Elphaba was sucking on her. Glinda went weak but the other hand held her close. She opened her eyes in time to see it snake downward, downward, downward over soft curls-

"Excuse me, misses?" a voice came from the other side of the door. Hands disappeared quickly and Glinda could not stop the cry of frustration from leaving her lips and crossing onto Elphaba's. The kiss transformed the cry into a moan, and then it (and Elphaba) were gone far too soon. Glinda sank to the floor.

"Yes, what is it?" Elphaba said to the door. Glinda could not fathom how her voice was normal.

"Do you need any help, misses?"

"No thank you. My companions dress was a little snug and she needed some assistance. One too many éclairs, I suppose."

"Miss Elphaba!" Glinda cried and stood. Elphaba flashed her a wicked smile.

"I'll be downstairs, misses." They heard him say and plod off. Elphaba turned back towards Glinda, who was turned away from her, and had her chin tilted up in an indignant pose. Elphaba thought mirrors were a wonderful invention.

"My sweet, it was a jest to get him to leave." She said placatingly.

"I don't care. It was hurtful and I think shall be cross with you for some time."

"You will, will you?" Elphaba growled and was behind Glinda in a moment. The tone of her voice and the breath forced Glinda to suppress a shiver.

"Yes." She managed to huff. She felt a kiss at that special junction of her neck and shoulder and barely managed to suppress the moan. The kisses traveled upward for a moment, and Glinda craned her neck to indicate they should continue. "And don't think you can kiss it away."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elphaba breathed in her ear and teeth gently scraped Glinda's earlobe. She inhaled sharply and teeth and lips continued their caress around her ear. Glinda was holding firm until that tongue (that wicked, wicked tongue), traced the line of her ear. Glinda swooned and Elphaba caught her. When a hand cupped her breast and squeezed Glinda let out a moan, but a green hand over her mouth silenced her. "Cry out, my sweet, for I have you."

That sent Glinda into a haze of desire like she had never experienced. She could not keep track of Elphaba's hands or mouth. Suddenly, fingers sliding across her stomach and lower became her whole world. She ached for them to go lower, lower still, but they stopped. Glinda lifted out of her daze to see Elphaba cock her head as if listening. There it was; a chiming of bells.

"Come. We need to get back." Elphaba said and Glinda groaned. Then she realized that back meant a bed and soundproofing. She hurriedly put herself together to Elphaba's amusement. As she grabbed the dresses and went to leave she saw Elphaba crack the window.

"It smells of sex in here." She said with a grin and Glinda blushed. They hurried to the front of the store to pay. Elphaba bought; something that delighted Glinda. The old man grumbled as they left through an alley door.

"Where is that fool boy when I need him? Here was here a few moments ago…"

* * *

The two made their way across a park on the way back to Crage. They walked arm in arm, as was their way, and Glinda had to consciously still herself. On a deserted portion of the path Elphaba suddenly stopped.

"I was not too…forceful, with you earlier, was I? I don't know what came over me." Elphaba said timidly, not looking at Glinda.

"No, Rae, you weren't. I seem to like a bit of it. It makes me feel safe." Elphaba cocked an eyebrow at this but did not look at her yet. "And I'm happy your desire overcame you. It makes me feel wanted."

"I never not want you. I just don't know what is ok."

"Rae." Glinda said and turned Elphaba towards her. She grabbed Elphaba's hands and placed them around her waist. "This is yours." She moved her hands upward to her breasts. "As are these." She moved the hands to her shoulders and neck. "As is this." She moved a hand to her lips. "And this." She moved the other hand low and pressed it to her center. Elphaba could feel the heat through the dress. "And even this. To have whenever and why ever you want."

Elphaba stared into Glinda's eyes, mulling over the worlds. It calmed her mind and thoughts began to solidify. But there was still one thing.

"Glinda, I don't know if I can do the same for you. At least, not as much, not yet."

"That's ok. I'll enjoy what I can and help you become comfortable."

"Thank you." Elphaba said and then her wicked smirk appeared. "Whenever, why ever, huh?"

"Yes, Rae."

"You might regret that."

"And why's that?"

"Because." Elphaba said and fingers gave a slight caress. Glinda gasped. "I never." The fingers moved faster. "Not want." Faster still and Glinda's breathing became ragged. "To touch." The fingers were a blur and Glinda's eyes began to glaze over. She did not notice kiss until lips were against hers and then suddenly there was nothing. Glinda stared bleary eyed at Elphaba.

"You."

"Oh, Lurline, please Rae!"

"Not unless you want to have an orgasm in sight of all of Shiz."

"I'd do it on the Wizard's Throne as he watched if I could get off right now."

"An interesting image. Something for later. Now come."

"That's what I've been trying to do!"

Elphaba leaned close. "Be a good girl and I promise Lurline will have the most devote follower tonight."

Glinda shivered but then flounced her hair and entered socialite mode. They began to walk arm in arm again and everyone who saw them thought Glinda looked quite fetching with the glow of her skin and color in her cheeks.

* * *

The bags were barely down when Glinda launched herself into Elphaba's arms. Elphaba swayed but once again Glinda admired the hidden strength of her. Lips crashed together and hands dove for buttons. Glinda's laces came undone much easier and she was soon divested of her dress. Elphaba's was putting up a fight but Glinda had to stop when Elphaba began kissing down her neck and lightly nipped what Glinda would henceforth call her special spot.

Fingernails lightly grazed down Glinda's curves and she inhaled sharply. Strong arms wrapped Glinda and picked her up, clearing her of the dress. Glinda could not resist wrapping her legs around Elphaba and leveraging up for another kiss. Elphaba moved them towards the bed but a knock at the adjoining door stopped her.

"They'll go away." Glinda moaned and Elphaba glanced toward the door.

"It's not locked." Elphaba replied. She turned and swung Glinda to her feet and towards the bathroom. As she landed Elphaba snagged her arm and spun her, then gave a little pat on her butt to send her along. Glinda giggled and shut the door. She exhaled raggedly, and then took a deep breath to enjoy the soundproofing.

"OZ FUCKING DAMNIT!"

X

Glinda came out a little while later in a white bathrobe she was now glad Elphaba insisted she keep in there. She had taken a long cool bath to calm herself and had hoped Elphaba would be alone when she was done. Unfortunately, she saw Elphaba studying at her desk with Nessa sitting on her bed.

"Good afternoon, Nessa. How are you?"

"I'm quite fine, Glinda. Elphaba said you could help me with my sorcery homework." She replied.

"I said she may, Nessa. If it is in her good nature." Elphaba interjected distractedly. Glinda could see she was note taking for Life Sciences.

"I'd be delighted to, Nessa." Glinda answered. "What do you need help on?"

Nessa gestured to the books and Elphaba got up and placed them next to her. Glinda helped her with a few items then let her work on her own so she could study herself. After a few minutes Nessa huffed over something and looked at Glinda, who ignored her. She continued to huff and squirm and kick her feet but Glinda played unaware. Finally, Elphaba stood up.

"Glinda, for Oz's sake, can't you see she needs help?" She bit out. Glinda could see a smile on Nessa's face. Glinda still did not look up.

"She has everything she needs, Elphaba." Glinda replied calmly as she mimed continuing to work.

"Then why isn't it working?" Nessa whined. Glinda snapped the book shut loudly, startling both Thropp sisters. She leveled a stern stare at Nessa.

"Nessa. There is no magic trick to sorcery." Glinda started and had to try to not look pleased at her wit. Elphaba arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement and Nessa scowled. "It's all hard work. All grind. Now, as I said, you have everything you need; it is simply failing somewhere along the three basic principles. Will, intent, incantation. Identify where and you'll succeed. Quit whenever something doesn't work, and you won't."

"I bet Elphaba did it easily." Nessa grumbled and Glinda smiled.

"Not even close. You know how many times I herd that 'sorcery isn't interesting' rant last year? She would rant and rave, swear and scowl, but in the end you know what she did?"

"Went back to it?"

"Yes. She ground it out until it worked."

"But why is it so hard?"

"Because it is. Nessa, you're not writing a paper, you're changing an aspect of the world! They're not called laws of nature because they're easily changeable. Ninety-five percent of the time you are going to fail. Four percent of the time you're going to succeed, but not in the way you want. Remember the sandwich? Finally, you'll get it that one time and then you know what?"

"What?" Nessa asked, subdued.

"Then you'll do it all over again. Except this time, maybe it will be ninety-four, three and three. And you will keep doing it until…" Glinda waved and the book on Nessa's lap slowly floated up in front of her. "…it's yours and you can do it whenever you want."

The book returned to its position and Elphaba came over and gave Glinda a hug.

"I'm proud of you, my angel." She whispered into her ear. "I knew you could do it."

That one comment alone was worth more than any praise ever given to her. Glinda tried not to blush but did not succeed very well while Nessa eyed them suspiciously. They parted and the trio went back to their respective studies. Nessa did better but apparently took Glinda's story about Elphaba as a guideline; she would still throw a tantrum but not ask for help. Glinda finally decided it was enough and she closed her books. She went to where their bags still lay and put both dresses away.

"Fabala, such a pretty dress. Did you decide to go to the ball?" Nessa asked.

"Yes." Elphaba replied, distracted again. "It's my obligation if you go."

"I hadn't decided yet." Nessa replied confused.

"What?" Elphaba asked, pulling her away from her books. "Glinda said you were going."

"Glinda talked to me about it but I said I didn't know."

"But what about being appropriate to our station and picking me out a dress?"

"Yes, but I also said I could understand not going. But if you were going, let her pick it out."

Elphaba rounded on a nervous Glinda.

"To be fair," Glinda started, "I said Nessa was going. I didn't say she said she was going."

"A politician's trick." Elphaba hissed.

"But see, Nessa, now Elphaba's going you have to go." Glinda ignored Elphaba.

"Don't turn on her." Elphaba growled.

"Glinda, I can't go. Why would I go to a ball if I can't dance with no…" Nessa trailed off. The trio looked glum. They had come to the conversation they had been trying to avoid. "Fabala, I think it's time for that talk."

"Yes." Elphaba answered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Not give in, that's what!" Elphaba growled.

"But Fabala, she put a spell on us and we were helpless!"

"I don't care. That's why I'm learning sorcery again. To fight it next time."

"You're learning again?"

"Yes. I won't be manipulated by that bitch. She killed Doctor Dillamond."

"And my Ama." Glinda added silently. Nessa's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's best you know now, my pretty." Elphaba said and knelt in front of her, placing her hands in Nessa's lap. "Morrible sent her tiktok thing to cut Doctor Dillamond's throat. He was about to prove a difference between Animals and animals."

"My Ama saw Doctor Dillamond's light on and something else, and went to go check. She saw it covered in Dillamond's blood with a knife. She was then hexed into a mindless state that brought you and Nanny here. She managed to come back right before she died and tell us." Glinda continued.

"Oh, oh, oh. What are we going to do? We must tell Father, and Grandfather!" Nessa flustered

"And tell them what, Nessa?" Elphaba replied harshly. "That we have no proof of Doctor Dillamond being murdered or his research? That Morrible made us a covert deal we half-ass remember because of magic we can't prove?"

"But, what then?" Nessa asked, tearful.

"We fight." Glinda said. "Morrible must have seen potential in us if she wanted us to be sorcerers and help rule Oz. So, now we will become Adepts but to each other, for ourselves."

"How are we going to fight a sorcerer like Morrible?" Nessa asked.

"Magic is about practice. You think old Horrible Morrible has time to practice? So we can do it. We're university students, after all. We have nothing but time on our hands." Glinda answered.

"But we must keep this quiet." Elphaba interjected. "No one can know, or we're lost."

"Ok." Nessa sniffled. Glinda smiled at her.

"Now, about the ball; you're going right? We'll need to hurry to find a dress and I can do your hair."

"You have a one track mind, don't you?" Nessa laughed.

"Only when it comes to fashion." Glinda replied.

"Yes, I'll go."

* * *

**Author's Note: The title of this chapter "Conspiring" comes from the fact Glinda is conspiring to make Elphaba more social, have better clothes and to get her to the ball; Fiyero is conspiring to flush out their relationship; Elphaba is conspiring to continue Dillamond's research; Nessa was trying to conspire to get Glinda to do her homework; Glinda is conspiring to make Nessa less dependent on Elphaba so she can have her to herself; the trio is conspiring against Morrible; Morrible and the Wizard are against them; and the universe is conspiring to frustrate the hell out of Glinda.**

 


	12. Complements

**4/6/14**

* * *

After their pact, the rest of the week was a blur to the girls. The three girls (and Nanny) had gone to dinner and came back to study more sorcery. After a few hours Nessa excused herself to go to bed. Glinda and Elphaba went about their nightly ritual; they cleaned, cuddled, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thursday was a typical off day for them. Glinda woke, received kisses, went to breakfast (and dragged Elphaba along), she picked out Elphaba's clothes, both studied sorcery some more, had lunch at a café, did their respective specializations' homework, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Glinda realized that week that Elphaba, while smart, worked harder than anyone she knew. It was also when she realized Elphaba kept a schedule book that had her days down to the half hour and what she should be doing. Glinda was sure she would either become an excellent sorceress, or go insane.

Friday was a typical class day for them. They woke, had breakfast (though Glinda let them eat in the room this time), and walked to class. Today, however, Glinda received a note from Pfannee while waiting for Sorcery to start. The group was going dancing tonight. She was restless all through Sorcery class (but did very well, regardless), and as soon as it ended she darted out to find Elphaba. As she neared the Life Sciences Hall she saw her talking to Fiyero again and had a flash of jealousy.

"Elphie!" she called out and Elphaba turned to look at her. Fiyero noticed the slight upward tick of the corner of her lips. "Did Fiyero tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"They're going dancing tonight. Can we go?"

"I'm not a dancing person. I find people get nauseous when I do."

"Please?"

"You can go."

"Elphie…"

"Do you truly wish for me to go? You'll have much more fun without me."

"Not true, Miss Elphaba. We always enjoy your company and hardly ever get nauseous." Fiyero interjected and Elphaba glared at him.

"Stay out of this, Master Tigelaar."

"I apologize if I stepped on any toes. I promise I won't tonight." Fiyero replied smiling. Elphaba's glare intensified.

"Please?" Glinda said again, putting on her biggest, bluest eyes, and poutiest pout. Elphaba melted.

"Fine. I'll go. But I make no promises of dancing."

"I'll take it." She said, smiling.

"Something tells me I'll be getting at least one dance with you tonight." Fiyero chuckled. Elphaba returned to glaring at him and Glinda gave him a stern look.

"Thank you, Master Tigelaar." Glinda said stiffly. "We've enjoyed your company. Have a good day."

With that she lopped her arm through Elphaba's, lifted her chin and strode away. Fiyero caught a slight smirk on Elphaba's lips as they did, and as he turned to go one appeared on his lips. The prey's feathers were ruffled. Fiyero whistled as he schemed on what to wear and how to dominate Elphaba's attention.

* * *

After a pleasant stroll of the grounds (of which Glinda stole many kisses behind many trees) the two girls prepared for the night. More appropriately, Glinda prepared and then cajoled Elphaba to her will. She braided and pinned up one side of Elphaba's hair, and placed her in a midnight blue, three quarter sleeve calf length dress. Glinda herself wore her standard curls and a powder blue dress with ivory stockings. Elphaba handed Glinda her cloak and grabbed her own.

"I don't know why I let you do this. I don't need to look pretty." Elphaba grumbled.

"I want you to look pretty."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty, normally?"

"Oh you silly girl." Glinda said and tucked an errant lock of Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "You're always beautiful. I just keep you from hiding it."

Elphaba blushed as she ushered Glinda outside and locked their door.

* * *

The two girls got out of the carriage at the dance hall called the Bear and Fiddle. The owner was a white Bear that Glinda could have sworn she had seen before. They checked their cloaks at the door but Glinda kept her purse. The dance hall was arranged around the sunken dance floor with small tables and chairs on the first floor.

The second story was open in the middle where one could look down on the dancers. The note had told them to meet the others on the second floor as it had larger tables and booths. The two girls pushed and bustled their way through the throng of people that crowded the hall even this early. Glinda noticed Elphaba deliberately touch a spot on her thigh.

"Elphie, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You seemed very concerned with your thigh."

"Just some reassurance, my love."

"Of?"

"Well, I couldn't very well have worn it on my arm, now could I?" Elphaba replied mysteriously. It took Glinda a moment to figure out what she meant.

"You have that wicked thing on you now?"

"Always."

"But dress shopping…"

"I stashed it in your purse when we went into the dressing room, and put it on as we left." Elphaba answered. Glinda scowled at her but brightened as she saw the others. The whole Circle was already waiting.

"How did you slip your minders?" Glinda asked the other three girls.

"The usual." replied Pfannee. "Told them Nanny would be here. They walked us out the gate, put us in a cab, and left."

"You might want to start thinking of a different excuse." Elphaba warned as she sat down. "Nanny told me the other Amas are getting on her about our behavior. If they start pressing her, they'll find out you've been lying."

"Can't she keep a secret?" Shenshen said a bit fearfully. Elphaba shot her a dark look.

"Of course. But Nanny's first concern is Nessa; she can't be made to look after us also."

"Oh. I didn't think of it like that." Shenshen said contritely. Elphaba shook her head at the girl. Sometimes she wondered how she got into Shiz.

"Ugh." Pfannee commented.

"How do you do it?" asked Milla.

"By way that shall remain secret." Elphaba answered. "Besides, we all couldn't do it that way; we're barely discrete as it is. You'll have to find your own way."

"Let's get some drinks." Avaric broke in. "Waiter! A couple of bottles of wine!"

"No Crope and Tibbett?" Glinda asked.

"No. They decided to stay in tonight." Boq answered.

"I'm sure they did." Avaric implied and Boq scowled at him.

After that, the table dissolved into idle chatter until the bottles appeared. Avaric poured a healthy amount for each and then raised his glass.

"To good friends, mediocre wine, and bad dancing!" he toasted and received a round of cheers followed by drinking. "Speaking of which, who wants to get warmed up?"

The table burst into noises of excitement. Boq offered his arm to Milla, who took it giggling. Avaric offered his arm to Shenshen, which made Pfannee glare at him. Glinda looked hopefully at Elphaba.

"I'm not going, Glinda." She answered the unspoken question.

"Please?"

"Yes, Miss Elphaba, do." Pfannee put in. "No one would think it strange to dance with roommate. It is informal, after all."

"I would not care either way; I just don't care to dance at all."

"Perhaps later." Fiyero said and offered his arm to Pfannee. A look of distaste flickered across her face for a second but she smiled and took it. The three groups moved off to the floor.

"Glinda, you don't have to stay." Elphaba said.

"But I want to dance with you, Elphie."

"Promise me you'll dance tonight even if I don't."

"Elphie…"

"I don't want to ruin your good time."

"Fine. I promise."

The two girls sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Glinda watched the people and Elphaba watched Glinda. She was gorgeous as ever but Elphaba could tell there was a hint of disappointment in the way she sat. Elphaba wished she could be the girl that Glinda needed her to be but knew she never could. Maybe they were not meant to be.

A light brush of her hand and Elphaba warmed. She realized Glinda was smiling at her; Elphaba smiled back shyly, embarrassed at being caught staring. A slight blush warmed her cheeks and Glinda's smile broadened. Elphaba quickly downed her glass of wine and realized there was not any more.

"Waiter." She said as one past. "Another bottle for the table."

Elphaba turned back to Glinda to see the blonde people watching again, smile still fixed in place. Elphaba glanced at her stockinged leg and was tempted to run her fingers up it. She hesitated. It was not appropriate and Glinda would surely mind. But did she not say whenever, why ever? Elphaba reached out and lightly scraped her nails up her girlfriend's thigh. Glinda inhaled sharply. She turned to Elphaba, who had a hint of a smile on her lips. Glinda leaned close.

"I'm glad you finally accepted my invitation." She purred.

"Invitation?"

"Yes. Do you think I always wear my lace topped stockings you like so much out to dance?"

"What?"

"I've caught you staring when I've put these on before."

"Oh. I…didn't notice they were those ones." Elphaba admitted and Glinda paled. She turned her head to look around and shifted uneasily in her seat. Elphaba thought she had upset her but Glinda turned back and flashed her a mischievous smile. Elphaba cocked an eyebrow quizzically and Glinda's eyes looked downward, drawing Elphaba's gaze too. She saw pale skin creep over the top of the lacy cuffs. Her breath hitched.

"Touch. I know you want to." Glinda sultrily encouraged. Elphaba's hand dared to drift but she caught movement out of her eye and pulled away. Glinda pouted but noticed Fiyero and Pfannee coming back.

"What are you two up to, being so close?" Pfannee asked suggestively.

"I'm trying to persuade Miss Elphaba to dance with me." Glinda answered quickly.

"And I can guess by the use of the honorific there was no such luck?" Fiyero asked smiling.

"As I stated before, Master Tigelaar-"

"You are not one for dancing. Then, Miss Glinda, if I may have the honor?" he asked and offered his arm. Glinda looked to Elphaba and then back to Fiyero.

"I'd love to, Fiyero." She replied and stood, subtly adjusting her skirt to cover her legs. Elphaba noticed, as did someone else. Both sets of eyes regarded them with desire.

"So Miss Elphaba," Pfannee started as the two walked off, "How has your evening been?"

"No one has spiked my drink nor have I consumed enough alcohol to be intoxicated, so rather fine to say the least." She answered curtly and nodded thanks when the waiter put down another bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and Pfannee did likewise.

"As you just did. I can't help but notice your eye on a certain someone as they left." Pfannee suggested innocently, sipping her wine. Elphaba tensed.

"And who would that be?"

"Let's just say their color would be contrast and complement your own remarkably." Pfannee answered playfully. Elphaba tensed further but then relaxed when she figured out who Pfannee was implying.

"You think I have romantic interest in Fiyero." Elphaba said.

"Your words, not mine." came Pfannee's reply.

"I assure you nothing is further from the truth."

"Then you wouldn't mind watching them dance? I do so love watching Miss Glinda dance; she's a natural. Master Fiyero is very good, if not particularly refined."

"Watching is not my thing."

"Humor me? It is mine." Pfannee replied and Elphaba looked at the girl warily.

"Just this once." Elphaba acquiesced, partially to try to get the conversation to end.

"Thank you. I hope it is not the last but I shall enjoy it like it is."

"Yes." Elphaba said uncomfortably. She did not know what to say. The two girls made their way to the railing, passing Boq and Milla who were returning to the table.

It took Elphaba just a few moments to spot Glinda. Pfannee had been right; Glinda moved masterfully across the floor. Fiyero's style was robust but respectful. In the end, Elphaba had to admit they looked good together. A Vinkun prince and a Gillikinese princes.

 _Not completely accurate_ , Elphaba mused, _but accurate enough_.

* * *

Fiyero was enjoying dancing with Glinda. He had been right; she would make someone a perfect wife someday. She smiled broadly at him and laughed when he spun her. Fiyero felt a slight attraction growing towards the blonde and did not squash it. Unlike the more "civilized" nations of Oz, the Arjiki believed all feeling to be true and enjoyed rather than controlled. He felt eyes on him and scanned the crowd. There were no more stares than before. His instincts told him to look up and spotted a distinct figure.

"That's something I've never seen before." Fiyero observed cheerfully.

"What's that?" Glinda asked, just as cheerful.

"A green hawk." He answered and laughed Glinda looked at him quizzically, then followed his gaze to see Elphaba. She smiled and gave her a small finger wave. Her smile broadened when she received a curt wave in return. "She's protective of you."

"Very. But not just of me."

"Especially you." Fiyero retorted and decided to see if he could ruffle the Hawk's feathers. The next turn he pulled her close and lifted her off her feet. Glinda squealed and then he set her down.

"Master Fiyero!" she scolded but he just laughed.

"Relax, Miss Glinda! I'm just having fun!"

"I do not know if I approve of your fun!"

"Did you not enjoy it?"

"I was too startled to notice."

"Then consider yourself warned."

"Fiyero!" Glinda warned. Fiyero pick her up and spun her again. She laughed this time as he set her down. He purposely did not retreat to full distance, hovering just on the line proper for an informal setting. He glanced up to see Elphaba gripping the railing, staring at them intently. Pfannee said something to her, and he could see her answer curtly.

"I apologize for this." Fiyero said and Glinda looked at him confused.

"For what?" Glinda asked.

"Avaric!" Fiyero yelled and spun Glinda under his arm. She passed by another spinning girl and when she stopped she was in Avaric's arms.

"Good evening, Miss Glinda." He said.

"Good evening, Master Avaric." Glinda replied politely. She glanced over to see Shenshen with Fiyero. He gave her a smile, which faltered when Shenshen moved in very close. They moved and Glinda felt Avaric pull her closer. She hid her displeasure.

"How are you tonight?"

"Well. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Better now. I must say all the other girls are jealous of you."

"Because I am in your arms?" she asked sarcastically and he smirked.

"No. Because you put them all to the pale. Though I do say the envious looks from the men, and at least a couple women, are very flattering."

"Thank you, Master Avaric." She replied graciously.

"That's refreshing."

"What?"

"You didn't simper or flutter your eyelashes at me."

"Perhaps you need to turn your attention to different types of girls."

"Perhaps I need to stop pursuing girls and start pursuing a woman."

"Master Avaric, I don't know what you are insinuating."

"Simply as I said before; you put all girls here to the pale." He said and there was something in his voice that Glinda found sad.

"You are too kind."

"Never been accused of that before." He replied, his smirk back. Glinda laughed.

"There's the Avaric I know. You were frightening me."

"Miss Glinda, no honorific? What must you be insinuating?" he said, mocking scandalized.

"Nothing that has not been said before."

"I feel our fun may be cut short. Your green guardian is glaring at me from the edge of the floor."

"We should probably go see what she wants."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he replied and steered them towards the middle of the dance group.

"Avaric!"

* * *

Elphaba glared as Avaric steered Glinda towards the middle of the floor. She could not cut across to get them without crashing into everyone. Normally this would not have been an issue but she reasoned with the number of people dancing she would not succeed anyway.

"Looking for someone?" a voice came from behind her and she turned to glare at Fiyero. He was smiling.

"Boq and Milla slobbering all over each other was making me ill so I came in search of sanity. Unfortunately, I find it severely lacking." She responded.

"Well, if you want to catch sanity, you'll have to dance after it."

"This conversation fast lost its sense."

"Then let's get away from it. Care to dance?" he asked and held out a hand.

"Seems to be the least poor option."

"That's the spirit."

Elphaba formed up to Fiyero and he whisked them onto the floor. He noticed she danced well, if a bit stiffly. Unlike Glinda, who looked at him the entire time, Elphaba's eyes flicked all around. She would often tug him in a direction or begin to step before he would. He should have known she would not acquiesce to him leading.

"Trust." He said and she looked at him. "Stop trying to lead."

"Sorry that I'm not subservient by nature." She retorted.

"Are you familiar with any Vinkun mythology?"

"No."

"Back in the far past, the Thousand Years Grasslands was covered in water."

"Sounds terrible."

"There were two spirits that watched over this sea. They took on the form of a black fish and a white fish. One winter, the snows sat heavy on the Great Kells and when spring came many of the fishing towns along the coast were annihilated in floods. One young man, who had known this would happen, built a wall in front of his town. The floods came and the wall held at first, but eventually started to give under the pressure of the water slamming into it. The young man and others tried to hold the wall but the water built up on the other side and eventually broke it down. The town was washed away anyway."

"Is there a point to this fable?"

"Patience. The young man awoke on the shores of the sea and saw that nothing remained of his town. He cursed the sea, kicking and striking at it."

"That makes no sense."

"Grief undoes us all. The two spirits heard his anguish and went to him. He railed at them, saying that the sea only brought death. The spirits pointed out that many villages, including his, had been fed from the sea, bringing them life. The man pointed to winter with its snows and cold that brought death, and were not necessary. The spirits responded by saying that the yearly snow melts fed the land, making crops grow."

"I can see where this is going. Everything he said was bad had a benefit."

"Exactly. They finally pointed to the sea itself. Every wave pushed and pull. For every time the water would lap at the shore, it would eventually expend its energy and retreat. Every time it would be pushed back, it would eventually come back to lap at the shore. It became an infinite cycle."

"I fail to see the point of this."

"The spirits spoke of push and pull. Opposites that could not exist with the other. They spoke of hard and soft; the same. The push of the waves was hard, pounding against the shore. The soft was the pull of the sea as it left the shore. The spirits pointed out that that while something may be strong and hard, like the man's wall, a force or forces were always stronger, such as the water. One must learn to not only to be hard by pushing or standing, but also to be soft by giving ground or diverting attention. Years later, the man lived in a new village and the winter was bad again. He knew floods would come again. This time, the man built a wall but also channels to divert the water once it was there. When the crashing water came again his village was saved. The water hit his wall but slipped past in his channels. The brute force of the water forced it to go along the channels, as its own force would not let it stop to destroy the village. It was a 'victim' of its own power."

"And?"

"The moral is one must be hard as well as soft. To be able to push as equally well as pull. To give ground as well as gain it. You see, the world is made of complementary parts: Sun and Moon, Earth and Air, Water and Fire. Peace and War. Man and woman. Hard and soft. Neither can exist without the other, and neither can flourish while the other is weak. They must be in balance with the other."

"That was a nice story but how does it pertain to dancing?"

"Hard and soft. You meet me with strength, or pull me with strength. Relax. When I flow forward, give ground. When I give ground, flow forward. Flow."

"And when have you been such as philosopher?" Elphaba asked tersely. Fiyero smiled.

"Arjiki still believe themselves to be people of the sea. We flow between our winter villages to 'fish' the Thousand Years Grasslands every summer."

"An interesting anthropological view."

"So, are you ready to flow?" Fiyero asked, smiling. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"And how is that different from what we are doing now?"

"Well, there's not as much room in the middle. To get to Glinda and Avaric," Fiyero said and motioned to where the two blondes were dancing, "you'll have to get close."

"How close?" Elphaba asked but Fiyero just smiled and pulled her very close.

She inhaled sharply, surprised. Fiyero turned her, cutting them sharply from the outer most circle to an inner one. He kept them there for a minute and then whirled them into the innermost circle. Elphaba noticed that the couples around them were dancing even closer than her and Fiyero, some almost grinding against each other. It almost made Elphaba blush in embarrassment.

Avaric and Glinda were on the opposite side of the dance circle. Elphaba was happy to see she was holding him at the maximum distance allowable. Avaric motioned his head and Glinda saw Elphaba. Her eyes lit up and then flashed with jealousy at how close Fiyero was holding Elphaba. He did not miss this and suppressed a smile.

"Shall we make our way over to them, Miss Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Why do I feel like that is a loaded question?"

"Because it is. You see, to catch up to them, we will to move quite quickly. That means I may to always be able to give you the proper space."

"Define proper space."

"Nothing inappropriate. Just, not exactly proper etiquette."

"I've come this far, Master Fiyero; a little close contact won't hurt me."

"Good to know."

Fiyero pulled her close so they were cheek to cheek. Elphaba tensed as she had never been this close to someone who was not Glinda. She felt Fiyero move them and watched a couple pass out of the corner of her eye. They came out of a turn and she got a little space, but not much. Fiyero's hand had slipped from her upper back to her lower back.

She felt pressure there, pushing her hips towards his, and then a quick sliding step moved them past another couple. As they moved she felt her hips grind against Fiyero's in a very suggestive manner and blushed. She looked at him to see if he noticed but his eyes were on the crowd, scanning.

She felt his hand leave hers and both were on her waist. Her feet left the floor and she had the sudden sensation of flying. As he set her down he pulled her close to maneuver around another couple. She was sure he could feel the heat from her cheeks.

"I apologize." He whispered. "Some long legged oaf almost tripped. Had to clear you."

Elphaba only nodded, afraid of what her voice would sound like.

"Can you last one more minute? It will be a bit intense, but it will get your where you want to be."

"I can last as long as I need to, Master Tigelaar. Women have much better control of themselves than men."

"Superb."

He pulled her so their bodies were touching and spun them both. Elphaba could feel his chest slide against hers. As they stopped he did two advancing turns causing their hips to grind. Finally, he pulled her close, so close could feel his lips almost graze her neck, and lifted her in a spin. He set her down next to Glinda who could see the flush in her cheeks.

"Hello." Fiyero said to Glinda, smiling. Glinda tried not to give him a dirty look but Fiyero saw her eyes narrow.

"Hello, Master Tigelaar. Just what did you do to Miss Elphaba?"

"A few more precise motions were needed to catch up to you and Master Avaric. Miss Elphaba merely seems to be unaccustomed to the exertion involved."

"Either way, it is probably for the best that we take a break."

"Yes." Elphaba managed to get out. "That was the plan."

The two pairs maneuvered their way out of the circle and off the dance floor.

"Elphie and I are going to freshen up." Glinda told the boys and pulled Elphaba in the direction of the bathrooms. She passed them by when she saw a side door. She pushed it open and glanced around the alley. Seeing no one, she led Elphaba out and propped it open with her purse. She turned to Elphaba.

"Rae, are you ok?" she asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Kiss me." Elphaba croaked. Glinda hesitated for a second, never expecting to hear such a thing from Elphaba, but quickly obliged.

Elphaba relaxed into the kiss and leaned back against the wall, pulling Glinda to her. Glinda was shocked at the need in the kiss. As they broke for air, Glinda opened her eyes to see Elphaba's closed. This made her worried as her green girlfriend rarely kept her eyes closed after the kiss. She gently stroked her girlfriend's cheek.

"Rae, what happened?" she asked again.

"Nothing. I'm simply not used to being in such close proximity to so many people." She replied, voice even.

"I'm not buying that. By people, do you mean Fiyero? I saw how he was holding you. If he did something inappropriate I will-"

"No, Glinda, he was not inappropriate. Just very…informal, that's all."

"Then what is bothering you?"

Elphaba did not meet her eyes. Glinda knew that she was either embarrassed or scared. She stroked her cheek again.

"Rae, it's ok. You can tell me anything."

"It's…nothing. Just a base reaction to a brainless boy."

It took Glinda a moment to understand what Elphaba meant.

"Did you get turned on dancing with Fiyero?" she asked evenly.

"No! Just…he brushed some…sensitive areas and it felt…good."

"Rae, just because you good a little good sensations doesn't mean you like him, or that you've betrayed me." Glinda tried.

"Really? It's not bad?" Elphaba asked timidly. Glinda smiled, having guessed right. She stood on her tiptoes to plant a small kiss on Elphaba's lips.

"Really. Do you want to be with Fiyero?"

"No."

"Then it's fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Now let's get back." Glinda said and turned to go. Elphaba caught her hand and spun her, placing her back to the wall. Glinda stared up into her storming eyes, unable to decipher the emotion roiling within them.

"I want you." Elphaba said.

"I know, Rae. I only want you, too."

"No, you misunderstand me." Elphaba growled, and crushed Glinda against the wall with a kiss. When they broke Glinda was panting. "I want you."

Glinda felt Elphaba's hands travel up her stockings and onto bare skin. As the hands gently cupped the swell of her butt she unconsciously lifted on to her tip toes. Elphaba's grip tightened and she was soon lifted into the air. Glinda wrapped her legs around Elphaba and kissed her. Elphaba pushed back and Glinda felt herself hit the wall.

Elphaba ground her hips against the blonde's, eliciting gasps and moans in their kiss. Elphaba finally broke away by posting her arms against the wall and pushing away. Glinda wrapped her hands behind Elphaba's neck, leaned back against the wall, her hips grinding against Elphaba's. She watched Elphaba gasp and loved it.

"We should be getting back." Elphaba said throatily. Glinda pouted.

"Or we could go home."

"I refuse to allow those arrogant boys think they got the better of me."

"I know but…Lurline, Rae!" Glinda protested and ground her hips again.

Elphaba and latched onto the special spot on Glinda's neck. She felt those sharp teeth sink into her.

"Oh, not too hard, Rae!" she begged. Elphaba broke away quickly.

"Did I hurt you, my angel?" she asked worriedly.

"No. It's just…last time you left a slight mark."

"I'm sorry. I'll not do it again." Elphaba replied contritely.

"No! Just…not there. It's not lady like." Glinda answered, a bit ashamed.

"My angel. As long as you're not ashamed of me, it's fine."

"I'm sorry." She said and then after a moment began to unbutton the top of her dress.

"Glinda, we can't do that here!"

"I know." Glinda replied. She stopped at her waist and held her dress open, thrusting her chest out. "When we started, I left a mark on you to say you were mine. Now I want you to do the same; mark me as yours."

Elphaba looked at her worried and confused. Glinda took one hand and guided her head down to her chest, leveraging her hips to press herself up to meet Elphaba's mouth. Elphaba tentatively started and Glinda let out a moan. Elphaba began to suck harder and Glinda ground her hips. She gasped as she felt Elphaba's teeth latch on and pull at her skin, then release with a pop. She stared at the reddish bruise on Glinda's chest. It caused heat to flush her body again.

Glinda cooed and Elphaba set her down. She redid her buttons and straightened her dress, then primped herself. She went to straighten Elphaba out and wipe the lipstick off the emerald girl's face.

"Now, let's get back." Glinda said. "I have some business with Master Tigelaar."

"Glinda, what are you planning?"

"He's been too interested in _my_ girl and helped himself to a free pass. If he thinks he can get away with that, he's mistaken."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm an Arduenna woman. No woman can move a man like an Arduenna woman can."

"Oz help Fiyero."

"Oz can't save him. Ready, Rae?" she asked, cocking her hip seductively. Elphaba stared and the heat in her body increased as Glinda slowly dragged her tongue across her lips. She winked and sashayed to pick up her purse, bending at the waist instead of the knees like was proper. As she straightened she felt long arms wrap her.

"Do not exert yourself too much, my sweet; otherwise you'll be too tired for tonight." Elphaba whispered in her ear deeply.

"And what's tonight?" Glinda asked innocently, grinding her hips in a circle against Elphaba.

"Worship." Elphaba growled and Glinda shivered.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"I promise even if Crage is burning down."

"What if Nessa needs something?"

"She can wait."

"Oh Rae…"

"Save that for tonight. You'll need it.

 

  


 


	13. Fire

 

**Warning: this chapter contains smut. Quite a bit of it. Like the last 3k words. I tried to keep it within the guidelines of M.**

 

**4/12/204**

* * *

 

The two girls walked back to their table. Their friends had been drinking and barely noticed their arrival.

"And where have you two been?" Pfannee asked.

"I needed some air. The stench of so many desperate youth overwhelmed me." Elphaba replied.

"I see." Fiyero said. "Would either of you two ladies care to join me in a dance?"

"Actually, Miss Elphaba owes me one." Glinda answered, causing Elphaba to choke on the wine she was drinking.

"What?"

"Yes. Come now." Glinda commanded and Elphaba begrudgingly complied.

"Master Fiyero; if you are still inclined to dance, I would be happy to oblige you." Pfannee offered.

"Of course." He accepted politely.

The two couples made their way to the floor. They maneuvered into the dancing, staying close to each other. Glinda reveled in her closeness to Elphaba, the heat of her body, and her control of the dance. Glinda moved closer, into an informal distance, and Elphaba let her.

"Now, Rae," she whispered, "I don't want to be upset but I'm going to be paying Fiyero a lot of attention for the rest of the night."

"Any particular reason?"

"I'm going to get him all worked up and send him home alone." Glinda giggled.

"That's cruel. I approve."

The pair glanced over to where Fiyero and Pfannee were dancing, catching both looking at them. The two friends quickly averted their eyes.

"I had a strange conversation with Pfannee." Elphaba said.

"Really? What about?"

"Nothing significant, but I couldn't help getting a strange feeling from her."

"Like?"

"Like she wanted to jump me."

"It's possible. She gets very amorous when she drinks. I think that's part of the reason Avaric puts up with her."

"I'll be careful then."

The girls looked over and caught the other couple staring again.

"I think you may be right, Elphie. They both look like they enjoy watching us dance together."

"That is something she said. She likes watching."

"Such an odd girl. Fiyero is a man, so that's to be expected from him."

"What?"

"That he likes to watch women together."

"That's a very broad generalization."

"Then let's test it."

Glinda gave Elphaba a slight tug and they moved into the middle ring of dancers. Most here were dancing as close as them. Fiyero and Pfannee followed. Glinda got even closer to Elphaba and they moved to the inner ring. The bodies glided against each other sending jolts of pleasure through them. Both girls noticed that Pfannee and Fiyero followed again and their eyes were on them.

The two girls' bodies moved in time to one another, heightening the sensations. It was different from the raw sexual feeling that drove them together earlier. It was more intimate; a melding together. They could not tell where one stopped and the other began. Pink entwined with green.

Elphaba brought herself out of it first and moved them from the center. She created space between them and finally circled them off the floor. Glinda broke out of her trance and exhaled. They looked at each other until Fiyero's voice cut in.

"I didn't take you for an intimate dancer, Miss Elphaba." He said smiling. Pfannee joined in his grin.

"I was trying to understand your concept of flow, Master Fiyero." She responded promptly. "I found it too easy to fall back into old habits on the outside. Moving inward forced me to flow."

"I say Miss Glinda was pleased with the results." Pfannee beamed.

"Her dancing much improved." Glinda replied. "I quite enjoyed that. Thank you, Elphie."

Glinda reached up on her tiptoes and gave Elphaba a kiss on either cheek, and one on the forehead, as was typical of upper Gillikinese custom. Elphaba lightly blushed.

"Master Fiyero," Glinda continued, "If you are not too tired, I should like to accept that offer of a dance."

"Of course, Miss Glinda." Fiyero answered and gave a little bow. "I would be honored."

The two moved onto the floor. Elphaba watched them dance until Pfannee moved up beside her.

"Miss Elphaba, may I ask you a favor."

"You may _ask_."

"Would you like to share a dance? I've never danced with a woman who leads. Misses Shenshen and Milla are far too proper and timid."

"I think I'm through dancing for now."

"Too bad. It would have been a perfect way to keep an eye on them."

Elphaba gave Pfannee a flinty look. That girl was cunning. Elphaba raised her hand, palm upward, and Pfannee placed her's into it. She moved in close; much closer than Elphaba would have liked.

"Shall we?" Pfannee purred and Elphaba moved them onto the floor.

Fiyero had the distinct feeling he played with fire. Not that Glinda had done or said anything to reprimand him; she was perfectly cordial and pleasant. Too pleasant. She laughed lightly at his jokes; she clung tightly to him when they maneuvered around other couples; she danced butterfly touches down his shoulders and arm; and she gazed up at him with a look of contentment and want. Fiyero felt himself warming to her even though he was sure she was playing with him.

When they entered the middle circle Fiyero really started to feel the heat. She traced little circles on the junction of his back and arm, letting dainty finger graze over his muscles when they moved further or closer to each other. She laid her head against his chest when they clung together to dodge another couple, her breath delicate and hot against his skin. When apart she watched him from behind long lashes, eyes coyly half clsoed. Her responses and laughter came back lower, sultrier, and Fiyero almost stumbled when she gave him a look of desire and traced her tongue along her red lips. His passion grew, increasing his discomfort.

Elphaba was also uncomfortable. Pfannee, while a good dancer, always resisted Elphaba's movements first before giving in. This annoyed Elphaba and she just began forcing Pfannee through the dance, never giving her an opportunity to resist. For some reason Elphaba could not fathom, Pfannee looked like she was going to purr at the treatment. Elphaba was also trying to ignore the sliding of Pfannee's hand across her back and arm. It felt like she was being appraised. When they spoke, Pfannee's voice was a deep whisper while Elphaba's was curt and even. She was so distracted she barely noticed Fiyero and Glinda move over to them.

"Switch?" Glinda asked chipperly.

"Yes." Elphaba answered a bit quickly and spun Pfannee to Fiyero. He did the same with Glinda. Soon, the two girls were back in each other's arms. As they maneuvered out of the innermost dancing circle they caught the beginnings of a conversation.

"Why, Master Fiyero, is that your knife or are you happy to see me?" Pfannee asked and Glinda shook her head.

"That girl." She admonished. They missed Fiyero's reply but caught Pfannee's.

"No offense taken. It's far too impressive to be so."

Elphaba curled her lip in disgust at the lack of tact. Even she knew better. Glinda mistook her expression.

"Elphie, you aren't mad, are you?"

"That you gave Fiyero an erection? No. I'm actually sad I missed it. Pfannee was being very familiar with her hands."

"I guess I should be flattered I caught such a prize but people should really know to keep their hands off!" Glinda whispered fiercely. Elphaba looked at her seriously.

"Glinda, I don't know how I feel as being described as caught."

"Just a term, Elphie."

"Yes, well, I don't particularly care for being considered some prize to be won."

"Then I won't say it again. I apologize."

"Thank you."

"So, you were jealous of the attention I gave Fiyero?"

"More sad that I missed it. Must have been quite a show."

Glinda relaxed her eyes and pursed her lips. Her voice came out husky.

"Then let me give you a private performance, Miss Elphaba."

The tone warmed Elphaba from her head to her toes. The look in Glinda's eyes, the pout of her lips, and the way her fingers began to dance against her back stoked that heat, turning the warmth into a fire.

"I don't know if it is all together appropriate, Miss Glinda." Elphaba managed to force out. Glinda's pout deepened.

"Well, I guess I could relent for propriety's sake." Glinda's voice was the barest of whispers. Elphaba had to lean down to hear her, which was a mistake since she could feel Glinda's breath against her neck. "However, I shall only desist for one thing."

"And what is that?" Elphaba croaked out."

"That you remember your promise."

The words sent electricity arcing through Elphaba's body. She straightened up, hoping to elude the situation. The desire in Glinda's eyes and the sight of her flitting her tongue across her lips, sent images of Glinda in the throes of passion through Elphaba's head. Elphaba blushed a deep violet.

"It's good to know Arduenna women can move women too." Glinda chuckled.

"How long do we have to stay?" Elphaba asked.

"A couple of hours more."

"You fake drunk and we go?"

"Tempting, but I've only had two glasses of wine so that won't work. Plus, I need a few more rounds with Fiyero."

"Damn."

"Let's sit. I'm getting tired." Glinda said and they retreated to the table.

* * *

 

The rest of the night became a cycle of dancing, drinking, and banter. The wine loosened the tongues and inhibitions of the group, except for Boq and Milla who seemed to be doing a fine on their own. Glinda occupied most of Fiyero's time, constantly flirting and dancing with him. His only real rest from her was when she danced with Elphaba, or when Avaric managed to cajole her to dance. Those times he would steal a dance with Elphaba, determined to make her fluster and blush. She would and Glinda would come to her rescue, reflecting it back tenfold. The Circle was ignorant to the game as the wine had dulled their senses, but Avaric and Pfannee took the opportunity to abscond several dances from Elphaba.

At last they were all slightly drunk (excluding Elphaba) and ready to go home. Elphaba flagged down two cabs and put the boys in one (after forcibly separating Boq from Milla). She sent the boys on their way and climbed up next to the driver of their cab. She pivoted in the seat to look at her drunken friends. Milla was mooning over having lost Boq and Glinda was trying to comfort her. Shenshen was leaning drunkenly against Pfannee who had a slight smirk on her face. She caught Elphaba's eyes and her smirk widened. Shenshen moaned drunkenly at her side.

When they arrived at Crage, Elphaba paid and tipped the cabbie. As was custom the girls would hammer out the debts later. Elphaba helped down a drunken Milla, and then went to help down Shenshen. The girl fell onto her but Elphaba caught her easily. She cooed appreciatively and Elphaba set her on her feet. Pfannee was next, who also fell onto her even though Elphaba was sure she was not that drunk. She dumped the girl to the ground as her hands began to roam. She glared up at Elphaba.

Finally, Glinda teetered over and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck. Elphaba placed an arm behind the blonde's knees and scooped her out of the carriage, causing her to giggle. Elphaba gently set her down and went to check the carriage for forgotten belongings. Seeing none she gave the cabbie the all clear. He tipped his hat, clicked his reins, and was gone. Pfannee by now had collected herself and brushed her dress off. The girls began to walk to the gate when Pfannee froze.

"I forgot to get one of the Amas to come down and fetch us." She said.

"So?" Elphaba asked.

"Normally we say that Nanny beat us home, or that we were talking outside the gate. Now they'll know we slipped out."

"Teach you to forget, then."

"You fail to understand, Miss Thropp. If they know we were out, they will know you were out too. Our interactions are not exactly secret." She responded coldly and Elphaba spun on her.

"You little fool!" she hissed. "Can't you take care of anything yourself?"

"Sorry! I got distracted." She whined, hoping to cool Elphaba's anger. She had never been on this side of it before.

"Next time thing about something besides your next ride!"

"Elphie, calm down. There's no need for such vulgar language." Glinda interrupted. "Can't we just take them our way?"

"You think they're coordinated enough for that? They'll kill themselves."

"Ervants Orr." Shenshen mumbled.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked.

"Servants door in the back of yellow dormitory. They take the dorm girls laundry out to be cleaned that way."

"How do you know about this?"

"Last year I snuck some alcohol into the room and get really drunk. I ended up puking everywhere."

"Ugh. I remember that." Pfannee groaned.

"Morrible had me help with laundry for a week as punishment."

"So why don't you use it?" Glinda asked.

"Because it locks from the inside. And you have to go through yellow dorm. We can't be seen there."

"Well, it's about to save your ass." Elphaba snapped. "Where is it?"

"Northeast corner. Yellow dorm floor to the basement." Shenshen replied.

"Meet me there." Elphaba said and tore off.

Glinda huffed but the two girls steadied Shenshen and walked there with a stumbling Milla bringing up the rear. At the corner Shenshen indicated there was indeed a door between two large bushes or small trees; Glinda could not tell which. Elphaba already had the door cracked when they got there.

"Hurry!" she whispered harshly and the girls did so. Elphaba led them through the dark corridor but turned away from the dorms.

"Where are we going?" whispered Pfannee. "The rooms are the other way."

"Back way." Elphaba replied.

They continued to creep along the pitch black passageways, hoping Elphaba knew the way. They snuck up a staircase and were almost to the dorm doors when they saw a glimmer of light. The girls ducked into an empty closet and Elphaba shut the door except for a crack. Elphaba silently hissed when she saw Madame Morrible walk by with a lantern. The woman did not stop. Elphaba carefully peered down the hall until she was certain Morrible was gone. Then the girls hurried to their rooms.

Elphaba and Glinda dumped Shenshen off with Pfannee, and Milla tottered to her own room. Glinda had been jealous at first because the three roomed next to each other, and Milla had no roommate. She was happy now how it turned out. She skipped off to their room with Elphaba coming at her own steady pace, smiling at her impatient girlfriend. Glinda shifted from foot to foot in front of the door while Elphaba unlocked it, and practically dragged the green girl into the room the second the door was open. Elphaba managed to lock the door behind them while Glinda tried to divest Elphaba of her clothing.

"My sweet." Elphaba said and Glinda paused.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we should wash first."

"Why?"

"Because I doubt we will want to afterwards."

"That's true." Glinda agreed, sighing. Elphaba went to get her oils out of the bathroom as she would clean in the room at the same time Glinda washed up. As she came out she saw Glinda standing in her blue chemise and ivory stockings. Elphaba almost tripped.

"Like what you see?" Glinda asked seductively.

"Yes."

"That's good." Glinda replied as she sashayed past Elphaba, brushing her body close and shedding her chemise. Elphaba turned around to see Glinda looking back over her shoulder in nothing but stockings. She gave a giggle and closed the door with a gently kick of her foot.

Elphaba exhaled raggedly. She had not realized she was holding her breath. Taking a moment to collect herself, she went and made sure both doors were locked. She stripped off her dress (hanging it neatly to be cleaned), leaving her only in a black chemise and stockings. She unhooked the sheath for her dagger from her leg and placed it on her desk. Then, she quickly stripped off her chemise and stockings, rolled them tightly, and placed them in the laundry bag.

Putting oil on her hands she covered her body in the most efficient manner she devised. After a few minutes she had done her entire body and ran a dry cloth to remove the oil. She reapplied and revisited the areas that needed extra attention, and then a third time in her most private areas, just in case.

As she went to put on a new nightdress she saw her reflection in the mirror. Long gangly limbs met a straight, boyish torso. She had no curves to speak of and barely any breasts. Combined with her overly square jaw and hooked nose she was surprised anyone was attracted to her. She covered herself with her hands and quickly shuffled to put on her nightdress.

* * *

 

Glinda smiled. She knew Elphaba liked that view. As she stripped out of her stockings her slightly tipsy but sobering mind agreed with Elphaba about the wash. She had done quite a bit of dancing tonight and could use a good clean. She did not sweat, of course; an Arduenna woman never sweat. Glistened, maybe.

Glinda started the water as she began to remove her makeup. She was nervous and did not understand why. That was a lie; she knew why. She had never been so scared and excited about something at the same time before. She was going to get her Rae all to herself for the rest of the night. And she could be as loud as she wanted.

She sank into the bath. The water felt cool against her skin, though Glinda could see the steam coming off of it. Her desire had set her aflame and the heat of the water could not compare. As Glinda washed herself her hands unconsciously lingered over her sensitive areas. Her mind drifted to what lay in wait for her and her hands began to move of their own accord. At the first real signs of pleasure Glinda snapped out of it, as she was soon to have the real thing.

She hopped out of the bath and began to towel herself off. One good thing about the playtime, she noted, was that is caused a rose tint to sit on her cheeks. Looking in the mirror she began to fuss with her hair. How should she style it? How much makeup should she put on? Perfume or not? Glinda did not know what was appropriate in this situation. It caused her head to spin and she had to fight back tears. She wanted to be perfect for her Rae.

She sniffled. Her Rae would say she looked beautiful no matter what she did. Glinda decided she would give Elphaba herself as is, no masks. She wanted Elphaba to have her true self, only for her. She took a deep breath and moved to the door but at the last second darted back and put some perfume on. Munchkin honey suckle. Glinda knew Elphaba liked it. She put on her nightdress and walked out.

Elphaba was shifting from foot to foot in her nightdress. She smiled shyly at Glinda, who smiled shyly back.

"Hi." Glinda said.

"Hi." Elphaba replied timidly.

Silence stretched between the two girls, neither knowing how to start it. Elphaba looked down and shuffled her feet. Glinda thought it was adorable.

"Glinda." Elphaba said quietly and she now had Glinda's full attention. "Are you sure you want this? Want me?"

"Rae." She said and crossed the distance between them. "Of course I'm sure."

"But look at me. I'm not pretty. Not like you."

"I don't want me. I want you. You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me."

"But, how?"

"Because of this." Glinda said and kissed her. Elphaba melted into the kiss and Glinda felt the passion once more. Glinda broke away with a smile and stroked Elphaba's cheek.

"I can usually figure these things out, Glinda, but I'm confused." She said with a slight smile.

"That kiss tells me how much you love me. That kiss is why I love you. You're beautiful as you are."

"But I'm green."

"I love you, Elphaba, and I love your greenness because of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people are attracted to your green skin. Some people are disgusted by it. I am neither. It is part of you and I love it because it is."

"I'm also all hard and spindly."

"I love your hard and spindly. Rae, we can do this all night but the answer is always going to be I love you because you're you. I don't want you to become someone you're not. That doesn't mean you should stop trying to improve yourself, but it means you should be a better you, not anyone else."

"Sometimes, my sweet, your brilliance astounds me."

"Thank you. I think."

"It was a compliment." Elphaba wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Glinda."

"And I love you, Rae."

Elphaba bent her head low and started a slow kiss with Glinda. They both reveled in it and when Elphaba withdrew Glinda attempted to catch her lips again. Strong arms held her back.

"Oh no, my sweet. We have all night ahead of us, and I intend to use it." Elphaba said and Glinda gasped in anticipation.

Elphaba pulled her into another passionate kiss and Glinda swooned. Elphaba had to wrapp her arms around her to keep her up. As she pulled back, she saw Glinda's eyes remain closed. Her tongue slowly traced her lips.

"I'll never get tired of that taste." Glinda whispered, almost to herself. Elphaba brought one of Glinda's hands to her mouth and lay a gentle kiss on her fingertips. Glinda sighed and opened her eyes. Elphaba planted a kiss on her palm, then her wrist.

"You know, my sweet," she said, planting kisses up Glinda's arm to the elbow, "I have yet to find," she continued up, moving behind Glinda, "anyone who disagrees," her kisses danced over the shoulder and to the special spot on her neck, "that you are not," she kissed up the back of Glinda's neck and then down to the nape, "the definition of perfection."

"Oh?" Glinda breathed.

"Yes." Elphaba answered and kissed her way from shoulder to shoulder and up Glinda's neck. "Something still boggles my mind."

Elphaba began to lightly suck on the junction of Glinda's neck. Glinda wrapped the opposite arm around Elphaba's neck to steady herself and grasped the arm around her waist with the other. Her hips began to move of their own volition.

"What?" she asked distractedly. Elphaba stopped sucking and Glinda let out a ragged breath. She inhaled quickly as the kisses went up her neck and stopped behind her ear.

"That it's all mine." Elphaba growled and sucked on Glinda's earlobe. She moaned and fingers dug into ebony hair sharply. It stung but Elphaba ignored the pain. She nibbled and sucked along Glinda's ear, causing the blonde's hips to buck and her hand to try to push Elphaba's lower. Elphaba let her but stopped right above Glinda's desire, teasing her.

"Not yet, my sweet. It's far too early in the night for that." Elphaba breathed into her ear. Glinda shivered.

Elphaba's hands slid up Glinda's arms and onto her shoulders. They danced there, lightly teasing and massaging the skin as Elphaba lay kisses on her neck and flicked her tongue against her ear. Her fingers deftly avoided the insignificant straps of her nightdress. Glinda hoped in vain for Elphaba to tear the straps from her but Elphaba's hands continued their teasing instead, sliding along her back, arms and shoulders.

"Oh, Rae." She begged. Elphaba's hands slid down her neck and brushed the straps aside. The night dress sagged but her ample bosom held it to her. Elphaba's hands glided down the front of her chest but stopped at the fabrics edge.

"Last chance, my sweet." Elphaba warned.

"Now." Glinda gasped and thrust her chest into Elphaba's hands. "Do it now."

Green hands slid over pink mounds and Glinda was bared to the cool night air. She would have hardened at the exposure but her arousal had already done so. She was dimly aware that her night dress had pooled around her hips and made to shimmy it off, but Elphaba's hands stopped her.

"Not yet. First, this." Elphaba said and lightly dragged her hands across the soft flesh of Glinda's breasts. She circled them, drawing ever closer to the sensitive buds at their center but widening her circles before she ever got to them. Glinda whimpered.

"Perfection" Elphaba whispered in her ear. "Absolute perfection. Whoever said more than a handful is a waste was a fool."

Elphaba's fingers grazed Glinda's nipples and she arched her back. Elphaba did not oblige her and Glinda moaned in need. Both her hands locked around Elphaba's neck, making her breasts more prominent. Elphaba sucked the special spot on Glinda's neck while continuing to tease her. Glinda moans grew louder, deeper, needier and her hips gyrated fervently. Whimpers interlaced with moans and when it seemed she could take no more Elphaba stopped.

Glinda groaned at the abrupt end of stimuli. She whimpered again but Elphaba lightly dragged her nails down the underside of her arms, across her breasts and down her hips. She turned and kissed her gently. Glinda kissed her back fiercely; so fiercely she did not notice moving her back towards the bed. Her knees hit it and she sat down, breaking the kiss. Elphaba smiled and ever so gently lay her down.

Glinda lay back, almost completely exposed to Elphaba gaze. She crossed her arms above her head and unconsciously arched her back. Looking into Elphaba's eyes she saw only love and adoration. Glinda's cheeks warmed and she turned her head, suddenly shy. Elphaba's long finger under her chin turned her back to face Elphba. She kissed Glinda then, gently, dark hair cascading over the both of them.

"You are the most magnificent thing I have ever seen on this Oz." Elphaba whispered. Glinda's blush deepened and crept onto her chest. Elphaba was mesmerized by its spread. "I have no idea what I've done to deserve you."

"You're amazing, Rae, and you deserve me because of that. I have no idea what I did to deserve someone like you."

"I don't know what fall put these silly ideas into your head, but I'm thankful for it." Elphaba replied and Glinda giggled. It caused Elphaba to smile, like always.

She bent low and kissed her again, letting it deepen. Elphaba ran her tongue across Glinda's and sucked on her bottom lip. She pulled away slowly, and released Glinda's lip with a pop. Glinda gasped and bucked her hips.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Observation. You seem to enjoy sucking on my lips and I saw a girl do that to her date tonight. I decided to give it a try. Was it alright?"

"More than alright." Glinda replied and pulled Elphaba close. They kissed deeply, fiercely, and Glinda jockeyed for control for a moment before getting a hold of Elphaba's lip. She sucked a little too hard and Elphaba yelped. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Elphaba laughed. "It's ok, my sweet. I love your enthusiasm. But turnabout's fair play."

Elphaba leaned down and nipped Glinda's throat. The girl gasped and Elphaba continued nipping downward until she reached Glinda's spot. She sank her teeth in and Glinda gasped in pain and pleasure but the teeth were gone before it became too much. Elphaba kissed her way along Glinda's collarbone to the other side of her neck and repeated her previous action, garnering the same effect. She then trailed her kisses lower.

Glinda held her breath as Elphaba's mouth trailed down between the cleft of her breasts. She yearned for them to veer left or right, to envelope on of them, but after a short pause Elphaba's kisses continued down. Glinda's anticipation grew but the kisses stopped at her navel.

"Breathe." Elphaba said softly and Glinda remembered to.

Elphaba started her trail of kisses again, encircling her navel and then traveling lower to the line of fabric at her hips. Glinda held her breath but Elphaba moved along the line, placing light kisses along the sensitive skin and then up her hip. She circled back to Glinda's navel.

"Breathe." She instructed gain and Glinda fought to.

For the second time Elphaba started her downward path but moved in the opposite direction of previously. She circled back to her navel once more and then down. She stopped at the fabric line once again. Glinda felt Elphaba's warm breath on her through the fabric and she raised her hips. Elphaba placed a light kiss on her covered mound and gave her a smile.

"All in due time, my sweet." She whispered and Glinda's heat grew. She was certain Elphaba could feel it even being above.

Elphaba kisses ascended and veered to the left. Glinda inhaled sharply as she anticipated getting her desire but Elphaba teased her like she did as with her hands, only this time alternating between the two. The blonde whimpered as Elphaba passed by her wants, and then again as she grazed each but did not linger. Finally, she hovered above one but did not give action to Glinda's desire. Glinda arched her back but it was too far out of reach.

"Oz, Rae, please." She begged.

"What?" Elphaba replied mischievously.

"You know."

"This?" Elphaba asked and her long tongue arced out and brushed Glinda. Watching its progress, Glinda could not help but notice how dark it was; just like her lips. The tongue danced around and little jolts of pleasure shot through her.

"More." She breathed and Elphaba smiled at her, then obliged.

Watching Elphaba's mouth close around her was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. Elphaba had her eyes closed but her face held an expression of concentration and…pleasure? The jolts came again and Glinda gasped as they were longer and more intense. Glinda's eyes half closed in pleasure but she noticed Elphaba's open to look at her, concerned. Glinda moaned to let her know she was doing well.

More pleasure came and Glinda closed her eyes. It took a moment to figure out where it was coming from. She opened her eyes to notice long fingers rolling a captured bud between them. The combination of feeling and sight caused her to release another moan and close her eyes. She thanked whatever deity existed for Elphaba's studious nature. That is the only way Glinda could fathom that the green girl knew what she was doing. The thought reminded her.

"Sweet Lurline, that feels good." She moaned and smiled. Elphaba stopped her oral attentions and smiled also.

"I wondered when I was going to get that out of you."

"I remembered when I was thanking her for your fingers and mouth. Oh! I see you need to keep your hands busy." Glinda gasped. Elphaba's other hand had taken the place of her mouth.

"Yes, well, I know how I like my nipples being played with. I figured it was a good enough starting point."

"And how do you know – ah – what you like?"

"Playing with them of course. Surely you do too."

"Not really."

"Not even when you masturbate?"

"Miss Elphaba! No need to be so…so…so technical." Glinda gasped and blushed. Elphaba bent down and captured one bud in her mouth, let it go, and blew on it. Glinda gasped at the contrasting sensations.

"I think were far past honorifics, my angel. But you did not answer my question." Elphaba replied huskily. She took the chilled nipple into her mouth, causing Glinda to gasp again.

"I – oh!- I n-never play with them during…you know." She answered softly. Elphaba rose up and looked at her.

"Never."

"Never." She blushed and looked away.

"You're adorable when you blush." Elphaba growled and kissed her cheek. Glinda turned and Elphaba caught Glinda's lips with hers. Elphaba's hands applied themselves to Glinda's breasts and Glinda moaned into the kiss, causing Elphaba to growl in pleasure. She continued to stoke Glinda higher and higher. The blonde tried to grind her hips against Elphaba's but found no purchase. The blonde, displaying her innate flexibility, brought her legs up around Elphaba's waist. The new arrangement shot heat through both of them. Elphaba broke the kiss.

"Impatient, are we?" Elphaba rasped.

"More like on fire." Glinda moaned.

"Then perhaps we should cool you off." Elphaba whispered playfully. She brought her hands to Glinda's hips and hooked her long fingers through the fabric. Glinda unhooked her legs from Elphaba and the two stared into each other's eyes. Glinda was quivering slightly. "Ready, my sweet?"

"Yes." Was the breathed response. Elphaba gently pulled at the fabric and Glinda lifted her hips. Closing her eyes, she felt the fabric slide past her legs and disappear. She now stood exposed to Elphaba's eyes as she had not since been to someone since she was little girl. She held her breath, not knowing Elphaba's reaction.

"Glorious." She heard and opened her eyes. Elphaba's gaze was now on her most intimate area and the look of desire mixed with love caused heat to shoot through Glinda again.

"Really?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yes." Elphaba replied, her eyes never moving. "Positively glorious. If I believed in such things, I would say divinely crafted."

"Oh, Rae."

Elphaba ran her hands up the side of Glinda's thighs and over her hips. Both traveled downward over the golden covered mound. Glinda had never been touch like this before. Light pressure on the inside of her thighs was resisted at first but soon she was completely open to her lover. The intensity of Elphaba's gaze burned her.

"Oh, don't look there." She begged and hid her face.

"Why, my love?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's beautiful." Elphaba replied and Glinda could feel her breath on her, causing her to swell more. "A perfect Gillikin rose."

Glinda sat up on her elbows and opened her eyes to see Elphaba staring intently at her over her mounds.

"But…but…but…it's all _wet_." She protested.

"Dew on flower petals to be savored." Elphaba breathed.

It took Glinda a moment to riddle out what she meant and she went to grab Elphaba's head to stop her. The first brush of the rough tongue unwomaned her, and she laced her fingers through dark hair in ecstasy. Elphaba applied herself with studious focus, listening to Glinda's moans to judge what she should and should not do. When lips brushed and Glinda grew louder, Elphaba did it again. When she slipped her mouth open for a moment and Glinda's moans grew louder, she took it into her mouth. And when she gently applied both suction and caresses to it, and Glinda almost pulled some hair out, she repeated the process.

The blonde's moans became deeper, then turned to gasps, and then became silent. This confused Elphaba, who opened her eyes to see Glinda alternatively holding her breath, exhaling, and then doing it again. After a few moments she let out a moan.

"Sweet Lurline, I'm so close. I need something in me, Rae."

Elphaba slowly teased a long finger between tender folds. She slowly eased into it, and Glinda's cycle of breathing began to quicken. Glinda always had short fingers and as such did not get the most enjoyment out of using them. It also meant that when Elphaba curled her finger inward and upward she hit a spot Glinda never knew existed (but Elphaba did). It broke her cycle and after a few more brushes, Glinda only knew white. Elphaba was treated to the blonde arching completely off the bed and letting out a deep, loud moan before collapsing into a quivering mess. Elphaba gently withdrew.

"How was it, my sweet?" Elphaba asked and lightly planted a kiss on Glinda's nose. The blonde was an inferno and sweat had begun appear over her entire body. Elphaba grabbed the ever present hand towel and patted her dry.

"Heaven." She replied dreamily. Her eyes were closed.

"Well, when you're ready we can go again." She offered and Glinda opened one eye to stare at her confused.

"Again? You mean for you?"

"No, for you. I'm not going to be satisfied with giving you just one."

"Rae, I'll be an oversensitive wreck for at least the next two hours."

"Really?"

"Really. You aren't? After…you know."

"I get more sensitive, yes, but it makes the next one feel better."

"Next one?" Glinda asked and opened both of her eyes. "You can have more than one in a row?"

"Yes. I'm getting the feeling you can't."

"No. If it try it's just too much. Even if I want to I just can't get there."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Me either." Glinda said, and then a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Multiple, you say?"

"Glinda, you seem tired. Perhaps we should go to bed for the night."

Glinda's legs shot upward and wrapped around Elphaba, with her arms soon to follow around neck and shoulders. The blonde moaned at the even the light brush of Elphaba's night dress against her. Elphaba could feel the fire from Glinda even through her dress.

"You're not getting away." She whispered and Elphaba suppressed a shiver at the tone. "It's your turn now."

"I don't know if I want this right now."

"Rae, I can feel you just like you can feel me." One leg snaked from Elphaba's waist and between the junctions of Elphaba's thighs. "And just as wet."

Elphaba inhaled sharply at the contact. "I just don't want you to get disgusted-"

"That stops now." The anger in Glinda's voice halted her. "You're beautiful. If it was up to me I would tear off that night dress and ravish you until the sun was up. However, since I feel you aren't ready for that and I came _way_ too hard to stay awake for another hour, let alone six, we'll start slow."

With that she moved one hand down to Elphaba's clothed breast and gave it a squeeze. Elphaba shivered in pleasure, and Glinda continued her caress until she remembered what Elphaba said. Finding the hidden nub, she gently rolled it between her fingers. Elphaba gasped and Glinda quickly brought the other hand in to assist. When she caught them both Elphaba gasped again and ground her hips against Glinda's thigh, causing her to moan. The emerald girl continued to buck, stimulated by Glinda and her own motions.

"Oz, Glinda, I need more!" Elphaba groaned and one of Glinda's hands started to slide down, but Elphaba stopped her. "No. Not yet. I…can't."

"Then you do it."

"I don't know if I can. Not while…not while you can see my face." Elphaba whispered and blushed. Glinda found it adorable and arousing at the same time.

"Then you sit and I will sit behind you. You can do what you need, and I can help." She whispered back.

"Alright."

The two girls shifted position. Glinda leaned against the headboard while Elphaba sat between her legs. Glinda's hands reached around and cupped Elphaba's breasts, which the emerald girl took as her cue, placing her hand between her legs. The blonde caressed her breasts and paid special attention to her girlfriend's very sensitive nipples. She lay kisses along Elphaba's neck and shoulders, occasionally sucking here or there.

Glinda watched Elphaba's body as she got closer; her breathing became ragged, her muscles tensed and relaxed, and her body warmed. She finally held her breath and then shuddered, letting out the barest moan of pleasure along with a haggard breath. Glinda noticed she slowed, but did not stop, her ministrations.

"Still wanting, my love?" she asked softly.

"I need more."

"Good. I want this one to be for me."

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Last one was for you. This one's for me." Glinda repeated and moved from behind to straddle Elphaba. "I want to feel it. Be close to you as it overcomes you."

"Glinda…" Elphaba started but Glinda had bent low and grazed her teeth over a covered bud. Elphaba moaned and Glinda felt her hand begin to move.

Glinda nipped at the concealed nipples but finally grew tired of it. She brought a hand up to Elphaba's shoulder and with slow grace slipped one strap off, then the other. Bared to her were gentle hills of green flesh. She wondered who else had seen them. Glinda noticed Elphaba's hand had stopped moving and Elphaba had turned her face to the side, using her mane of midnight hair to conceal it.

"Exquisite." Glinda said and took one exposed nipple into her mouth. Elphaba arched in response and Glinda felt the hand begin to move again.

Glinda artfully played with both, switching off, before she accidently grazed one with her teeth. Elphaba gasped and bucked her hips. Glinda did it again and received the same response. She was a rougher with both and Elphaba's gasps became more pronounced, as did the buck of her hips. She felt Elphaba tense up and then relax, and then tense again. This continued until the emerald girl was rigid, hips thrust up in the air. Her face was a look of pure concentration, and Glinda noticed Elphaba suck her bottom lip in between her teeth. Finally she groaned and collapsed, twitching.

Her hand continued its furious pace, and so did Glinda. However, Elphaba seemed more strained this time. Her eyes were screwed closed and her lips were pursed. Glinda noticed Elphaba repeatedly try to use both her hands, but it would not fit. Glinda dared to wet a finger and slip it between hidden folds.

Elphaba's eyes shot open and she tried to give Glinda a questioning look but the daze of lust obscured it. Glinda curled her finger, as Elphaba had done to her. Her hips rose, and Glinda rose above her. She watched Elphaba more intently than she had ever watched anything in her life. She wanted this moment burned into her memory forever.

All the previous signs melded together and increased until the emerald girl nearly hovered over the mattress; Glinda had moved off to the side when it had begun to inhibit Elphaba. The look of pure pained need on her face entranced Glinda. Glinda felt Elphaba tighten and her lover shook, letting out a deep guttural moan. She spasmed several times before falling to the bed. Glinda was sure nothing she would ever see would surpass it.

Her emerald love slowly open her eyes to look at Glinda, exhausted. Glinda felt the wetness of her on her finger and could not help herself. She gazed directly into Elphaba's eyes and sucked the essence of her love off her finger. Elphaba shuddered.

"Mmm." Glinda moaned. "Sweet. Like Munchkin honey suckle."

"You aim to kill me, my sweet." Elphaba rasped.

"No such thing." Glinda replied and cuddled close. She began to drift off.

"Clothes, my angel."

"No." Glinda protested dreamily. "The doors are locked."

"Then do me a favor and do not drool tonight."

"Don't be wicked." Glinda whispered. "I don't drool."

With that the blonde drifted off to pleasant dreams with her emerald girlfriend not far behind.

 

  


 


	14. Hearts

Elphaba was awakened by a warm wet spot on her body. She opened her eyes to see her angel with her mouth hanging open. Smiling, Elphaba shifted her sleeping blonde off of her and was grateful saliva did not hurt her. Putting her legs over the side, she went to stand up.

"Rae?" Glinda mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Eredo you fink urr goin?"

"I was planning on getting us breakfast."

"You forgetting something?"

"Of course. How silly of me." Elphaba replied smiling, and gave Glinda kiss. Not satisfied with just one, Elphaba gave her several small kisses afterward. Glinda sighed happily.

"So nice."

Elphaba smile widened as she went over to her closet. Selecting one of her frocks, she dressed as she always did; frock over the top and then slipping the nightdress off. She heard a huff coming from behind her.

"You ok, my angel?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it better?"

"Drop the frock."

"I can't go out and get food naked. What would you eat, then?"

"You."

"But look at me. I'm all moldy. Obviously I've spoiled." Elphaba retorted, hurrying to the door. This conversation had slipped her control.

"I remember you tasting downright delicious last night." Glinda purred as she got out of bed. Elphaba drank in the sight of her naked body in the daylight. Heat bloomed in her and she grasped for, and missed, the doorknob.

"Bathe, my sweet, or we'll never leave this room!" she gasped out. Opening the door a crack she scanned the hallway. It was deserted. Hot breath on her neck alerted her to a close presence.

"And how is that a bad thing?" Glinda's sultry voice whispered. Elphaba forced herself not to look lest she fall.

"For I shall die of starvation far before you and then you'll be lonely."

"Such morbidness. I bet I could cheer you up."

"Glinda!" Elphaba admonished half-heartedly, and as she felt dainty hands she jerked open the door and slid out, quickly almost closing it behind her. "I shall be back."

"I'll be waiting." Came the predatory purr from the other side. Elphaba completely closed the door and walked away, taking a deep breath to clear her head.

* * *

Glinda soaked in her bath. Despite her earlier advances she was not particularly aroused. Had Elphaba not dressed in her usual manner that might not be true. She let her hands drift down her body, searching for any difference. She had…well, not to be overly romantic about it, but she had made love for the first time and was wondering if there would be any difference physically. She felt none. The only sign was a slightly fading bruise on her chest from the pub. Well, and an additional soreness.

What had truly changed was that she now could remember the feel of Elphaba's hands on her, Elphaba's lips grazing her skin, and (she blushed) Elphaba mouth and tongue enveloping her. She was quite sure she would never forget the feeling and always yearn for it. Shadows crept at the edge of her thoughts but she expertly pushed them away.

Her hands attempted to wander some more but sore body parts quickly put an end to it. She sighed and got out of the tub. As she went to pull the cork she saw a cup and stopped. Grabbing it, she filled it with some bathwater. She darted out of the bathroom, and quickly back in with her wand (the room was quite chilly). Waving it, she concentrated on the water.

She had done transformation work before but always on solid objects. Liquids were more difficult due to their less defined nature. She continued her spell, focusing all her might. The water began to shift and change color and she saw it thicken. She did a final push and the water quivered but slid back to being only water. Glinda let out a sigh of disappointment.

She tossed her wand on a shelf and began to towel herself off. Her spell had not worked but it had done something. They were supposed to go over liquid transformation in a couple of weeks but Glinda could not wait that long. It was time to pull an Elphie and move ahead. Besides, the extra twenty hours she had practiced this week had really paid off.

She froze at that thought. Twenty hours? Why had she not realized that? Oh, right; because she had been helping and being with Elphaba. She once again thought that Elphaba was either going to make her the greatest sorceress in Shiz or kill her. Pondering those twenty hours she realized she did not know what she had filled them with previously. She still looked every inch the socialite, still had time for every excursion with her friends (Circle and not) and saw more of Elphaba. What had she done before?

As she put on her robe she examined herself in the mirror. Perhaps she did not look quite as good as previously but she bet there was a spell that could help her curl her hair or set her makeup. Other than that, she had not felt as if she lost anything, and gained much more. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Elphaba sitting at her desk, book out. The tray of food was on the middle end table that separated their beds.

"Oh, Rae, I didn't hear you come in." she said surprised.

"I should think not; otherwise, you spell may need some adjustment." Was the distracted response. Typical Elphaba with her nose in a book.

"Are you going to eat with me?"

"I'm not particularly hungry, my sweet."

Glinda huffed and looked to both of the doors. They were locked. She let the robe slip from her shoulders and walked over to Elphaba. When her emerald girlfriend did not look up she slipped her arms over Elphaba's shoulders.

"Pretty please?"

Elphaba was about to make another placating remark but she felt the warmth and softness pressing against the back of her neck. She inhaled slowly.

"Glinda, may I ask why you are…" she managed to get out but words failed her at the crucial point.

"Naked?"

Elphaba made an affirmative sound. Glinda bent low to whisper in her ear.

"Can I tell you a dirty little secret?"

Elphaba made the same pained affirmative as before.

"When you're not around, I don't wear clothes."

"Why?" Elphaba choked out.

"Partially because of how free it feels…and partially because how naughty it does." Was the throaty answer, and then Elphaba felt a tongue flick her ear. She let out something akin to a squeak. "I can see no reason to wear clothes now when you're around, either."

"No reason?" Elphaba croaked and gasped when Glinda nibbled on her neck.

"Well…" Glinda said, mischief in her voice, "maybe not _no_ reason."

"Glinda!" Elphaba gasped. She stood and spun, attempting to put distance between them. It worked but was ill conceived was it now meant Elphaba could see Glinda. Morning light cascaded over her, enhancing her golden curls. All of her golden curls. Elphaba's eyes were drawn downward, causing her to blush and turn around. Pale arms encircled her waist.

"Look, Rae. Remember, it's all yours." Glinda said gently.

"It's just too…perfect." Elphaba replied quietly.

"A girl always enjoys compliments." Glinda giggled.

"Glinda, please put some clothes on. If I see you like I'll always be thinking about you, and never be able to concentrate again; just like those stupid boys."

"Only if you have breakfast with me."

"Yes, yes, I agree! Now please, before I expire from this Oz!"

"Ok." Glinda giggled again, and slipped her robe back on. She played at not tying it, but she thought Elphaba had been teased enough. She closed it and sat on her bed.

"Ok, Rae, it's safe." She giggled again. Elphaba gave a quick glance, just to make sure Glinda was not lying, and then turned around fully. She walked over and sat across from Glinda in her own bed.

"I will not be held liable for the crumbs in your bed." Elphaba said, trying to get the conversation back into safer territory.

"Good thing I'll be sleeping in your bed, then."

"That's a bit presumptuous."

"Is it?"

There was a silence that stretched for an eternity and a moment. The, like the dawn,

"No." Elphaba whispered.

Glinda suppressed a squeal of delight but did smile. She finished her food in silence, and then lay back on her bed, content. She was completely unaware her robe had slipped, revealing one completely leg to the hip. The robe had shifted to cover the more intimate area, though. Her gaze traveling upward, Elphaba marveled at how the gap managed to widen just enough to tease the swell of the breasts but no more. Elphaba's eyes lingered and finally rose to see a smiling Glinda.

"I'm glad you indulged yourself." She said. Elphaba blushed but was unable to tear her eyes away. Glinda giggled at her reaction and laced her arms above her head. The robe pulled, revealing more of luscious hills along with the faintest semi-circle of lighter skin (for Glinda was so pale they almost disappeared), and the barest strip of golden curls atop a flush pink-

The heat ripped through Elphaba again, forcing her forward. She bestrode Glinda and kissed her fiercely. The blonde met her force with force, wrapping arms and one leg around her to bring her closer, and ground into her emerald girlfriend. Both girls moaned.

"Rae." Glinda gasped out when they broke for air, but Elphaba silence her with another intense kiss. Glinda barely managed to pull back and avoid another kiss. "As much as I do like this, I think we should stop. I'm a bit sore."

"Did I do something wrong last night?" Elphaba asked, her voice pitching higher and concerned.

"No, dear, just sore from use. A good sore."

"Really?"

"Really. My bet is that you," Glinda said and snagged a nipple through the frock, eliciting a gasp and moan, "are a bit sore too."

"I guess you're right." Elphaba agreed, and blushed.

"Perhaps I should put clothes on."

"That would be for the best."

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"You have to let me up."

"…Have to?"

"Yes. It is required."

"If it is an integral part, I must acquiesce."

"It is and you should."

A moment.

"Well?"

"I'm getting there."

Elphaba reluctantly got up and Glinda reluctantly stood. She took two steps and let the robe fall. Elphaba inhaled sharply but did not move. As Glinda sashayed to her closet Elphaba's mind was filled with many colorful euphemisms. An angel astride Oz. Sunlight made corporeal. Aelphaba from the waterfall. Elphaba quirked and eyebrow. Maybe not that last one.

Glinda slipped on her chemise and the temptation subsided but smoldered. A simple yellow dress went over the top of Glinda's chemise.

"Now," she said, "what's on the agenda?"

* * *

The two girls were deep in their respective homework. The term homework was actually misleading; neither girl had been assigned this work by their professors. Glinda was getting a head start on the next week's sorcery work; Elphaba, after a quick review for the upcoming week, was finishing up the year's study. After this next week she would finally be able to give the third year textbook she bribed off another student the attention it deserved. The books from the Crage Library were outdated, though less biased. Glinda noticed Elphaba squinting and levitated her glasses to her.

"They're there for a reason, Rae." She chided. Elphaba grumped but put them on. At that moment she realized something.

"You did that without your wand." She said.

"Uh huh." Glinda chirped happily, and Elphaba smiled.

"Excellent job, my angel."

"Thank you."

The two girls went back to work. However, a thought struck Elphaba. She mulled it over in her brain but resolved to think on it another time. She went back to studying but her mind would not let the thought past. Finally, an hour later, she stood.

"Rae?"

"I have to return this book to the library." Elphaba said, grabbing one of her desk.

"Right now?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The librarian is becoming quite cross with me keeping everything to the last possible moment."

"I could see that. Hurry back, Rae."

"Of course" With that, Elphaba flew out the door.

* * *

It was an hour later when Elphaba returned. As she opened the door she was nearly burnt by the anger in Glinda's stare.

"Over an hour, Rae, an hour! That's not hurrying back!"

"I'm sorry my sweet. The librarian mentioned they had new texts on loan, and I had to search through them. I apologize."

Glinda huffed and stomped her foot. "That's no excuse! You know I respect your passion, Rae, but it was supposed to be us time twenty minutes ago!"

"I know, my darling. How about we take a walk and get some lunch. Will that make up for it?"

"It's a start."

The two girls started getting ready to leave. Elphaba watched Glinda go into the bathroom and quickly checked her closet. Good. All the pieces were there. However, it may be extra difficult to leave by their normal route. Perhaps she needed to find a key for the laundry room door.

"Ready, Rae?"

"Of course, my darling." Elphaba replied.

Elphaba handed Glinda her cloak and both girls set off. They stole through the kitchens and over the garden wall. Walking arm in arm, the made their way past the sport fields behind Briscoe Hall that were in the shadows of the campus' walls. Few boys were out as it was still fairly cold. Most groups were closer to the Suicide Canal on the southern side of the Halls. They made their way to the café Glinda liked, a Gillikin themed restaurant called the Emerald Hills, which was clustered just outside campus with the others.

They chatted quietly over lunch about nothing in particular. As usual Elphaba had sat them in a corner, and as usual Glinda spoke to her fellow students they knew. Elphaba's input was few and far between in those conversations. This time Elphaba paid and the girls set off south in the direction of the Suicide Canal. While the northern edge of the canal was mostly open grass and good for picnicking, the southern was populated with ancient trees and footpaths. Lovers traditionally stole there, and they were no exception.

The two girls walked closer now. Glinda clung to Elphaba, resting her head against her shoulder. Glinda looked at the buds growing on the trees.

"Everything is so green." She sighed contently.

"Including me." Elphaba added jovially.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda said. It felt strange for her to use it after calling her Rae for almost a day. It felt strange for Elphaba to hear it. "I'm just sad there are no flowers in bloom. I like pink and green together."

Elphaba smiled at the allusion and an idea struck her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing the want in her mind. By Glinda's gasp she knew it had succeeded.

"Oh, Elphie! You changed some of the buds' colors? That's so good!"

"Thank you, my sweet. I will say it was very taxing."

"Then let me reward you." She whispered and pulled Elphaba behind a tree. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Elphaba. It sent tingles through both of them, which was the best kind of magic.

* * *

Elphaba walked further down the path with Glinda. The blonde was alternatively sighing and let out elated giggles. Elphaba finally looked at her askance.

"You know, if you keep this up, I shall never indulge you ever again."

"You are so mean."

"And green. I know." Elphaba finished with a hint of a smile. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and drew something out.

"Elphie, what's that?"

"A pocket watch." She answered absently. She quickly did the math in her head. They would have to leave soon.

"Where did you get that from?"

"A little shop by the Peach and Kidneys called Broken Things. It's quite intriguing. I should take you there sometime."

"Why do you have a pocket watch?"

"To keep track of the time."

"Why do you need to know the time?"

"Because I need to be at certain places at certain times."

"I get _that._ But why not simply look at clocks on the street?"

"Because lately I've been pulled into areas that do not have clocks."

"I wonder why that is?"

"I never do."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"Thank you. We need to get back."

"Have someplace to be?"

"I have some work to do, my love."

"Do we need to?"

"We do not _need_ to do much, my sweet. The questions is whether what we are doing is worthwhile or help us achieve our wants in life. The answer is yes to both."

"Ok."

* * *

As the two girls entered the dorm Glinda went to open her books but stopped as Elphaba gave her a kiss on the forehead. Glinda smiled.

"I'm going to clean up, my sweet." Elphaba said.

"Really? You're not particularly dirty."

"I feel the need."

"Can I watch?"

"No. Study." Elphaba replied sternly.

"If I must."

"You must."

Elphaba smiled and went into the bathroom. She grabbed her oils and went about cleaning herself in typical efficient manner. Her hair was what would take the most time. She quickly toweled down the edge of the tub and tilted her hair back over it. Applying her oils, she then applied the oil-shampoo, and finally the oil rinse. Twenty minutes later she was done. Wrapping herself in a towel she walked out. Glinda glanced up and back down, but did a double take.

"Wow, Rae."

"Thanks love."

Elphaba went to her closet and bent down to pull out her boots. She copied Glinda's maneuver, bending at the waist instead of the knees. The towel rode up, stopping just under Elphaba's butt. Glinda held her breath, daring for more, but Elphaba straightened. She reached into the closet and her body slid up, or the towel slid down; Glinda was unsure which. Either way, Glinda did not notice the dress in Elphaba's hands. Glinda sighed disappointedly as Elphaba stopped moving and her towel covered her.

"My angel." Elphaba said and Glinda snapped out of her admiration, "You need to get ready."

"For what, Rae?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. We have a reservation at Gerand's for seven."

"We do?"

"Yes. And if you don't want to miss some gilding, you're going to need to start now."

"So…it's like a date?"

"I'm uncertain. It is a dinner meeting for a specific time with a required dress at a nice restaurant where I shall be paying." Elphaba teased.

"That's a date."

"Ah, yes, a date then."

"When did you set this up?"

Elphaba had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "I may not have been completely truthful about my missing hour."

"You lied to me."

"Of course not. I did all those things; I just did others also."

"How romantically deceitful. I approve."

"Thank you. Now hurry, my sweet. Hurry, if you can."

Glinda bounded up off the bed and to the bathroom. As she bounced past Elphaba she gave her a kiss. As Glinda started to shut the door she heard Elphaba call to her one more time. She turned and saw Elphaba drop the towel. As the door shut she caught sight of long legs and the barest hint of backside before being obscured.

* * *

Glinda breezed out of the bathroom two hours later to see Elphaba in a deep purple dress at her desk. The raven haired beauty was taking notes on a text (with her glasses on, Glinda noted happily). Floating over to her closet, Glinda chose a black elegant dress she had bought last week. As she finished dressing she struck a pose.

"Done, my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"Done." She bubbled.

"Good. With plenty of time to spare. Come, my angel, for we will be off."

Elphaba led Glinda down the backstairs and out the laundry door to Shiz. She turned and locked it, sliding the key into her pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"I took it off the janitor's ring. I'm going to get a copy made tomorrow."

"Elphie! You stole school property!"

"It's easier than hopping the garden wall every day."

"That is true."

They hailed a cab and Elphaba gave the cabbie their destination. As they rode Glinda noticed they were headed away from the usual dining destinations. The trip was also taking longer than any she had taken in Shiz before.

"Elphie? How far is this?"

"Only a few minutes more. It's near Shiz city walls."

"Why so far?"

"It's the only place an Animal can afford to own."

"Oh. What kind of food is it?"

"All kinds. Gerand was a chef in the Emerald City until a few years ago."

"Is it rude to ask what he, or she, is?"

"Gerand is a he, and he's a Dog."

"How does he cook?"

"Specialized cookware."

"That must be horribly expensive."

"It is. Just another thing that keeps Animals repressed."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Did you do anything to subjugate Animals?"

"No, but you just get so…angry over this."

"I know what it is like to be ostracized for being different."

"I never thought of it like that."

"I hate to use the slippery slope logical fallacy, but if the Animals are exterminated, what next? Dwarves, Faeries? Non-Ozians? Ozians that look different like the Vinkuns and Quadlings? Green people?"

"Could they really get rid of all the Animals?"

"They already pushed them out of the Emerald City. The last place they have any real hope for advanced work and wages is Gillikin. And then, only in the major cities."

"What about the other countries?"

"There are more Animals in the Vinkus, but they're wilder. Quadling country can't handle the people there as it is, and Munchkinland, well, it's mostly agricultural and most of the humans are used for farm labor, let alone the Animals."

They were silent then until they reached the restaurant. Elphaba tipped the cabbie and held out her hand to Glinda. Such a small gesture that meant so much.

"Elphie, I know we haven't discussed it really, but I thought we weren't really, you know, public." Glinda said timidly.

"It's fine here my sweet. No one comes out here unless they're Animals."

"Ok. Glinda replied, and entwined her right hand in Elphaba's right. She pulled close and wrapped her left arm around Elphaba's arm. With that they became to the world what they truly were; young lovers on a date.

Elphaba walked them towards the door and an Ape opened it for them. Elphaba nodded at him. Both girls walked towards the hostess station where a Mountain Lion was standing behind. He (she? Glinda could not tell) smiled at them, It was a bit disconcerting.

"Miss Elphaba! So nice to see you!" she (Glinda could tell now) said. It disturbed Glinda when she became the sole focus of the Lioness' attention. "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

"I'm Glinda Arduenna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Glinda replied.

"It's so nice to see Miss Elphaba come with a friend."

"Girlfriend." Elphaba corrected and both girls held their breath. The Lioness blinked, looked at Glinda and back to Elphaba, and smiled broader.

"Congratulations." She said, and they could see that she meant it. "Give me a moment. Masar!"

A Ferret ran up to her and they started whispering fiercely. The Ferret climbed up the station and made some gestures. The Lioness nodded and then turned back to the girls.

"Follow me."

She led them through a maze of tables to a back corner. Elphaba raised an eyebrow as the booth they were sat at was secluded by large raised dividers. On the table was a lit candle and a center piece with flowers. The Lioness smiled again and moved off.

"I didn't know this part of the restaurant existed." Elphaba said distractedly.

"You come here often?"

"Often enough. Being Ozian is unique enough to get me remembered, let alone green."

"Oh. I didn't notice that there weren't any other Ozians here. So you come here because of the Animals?"

"No. They have good food and they make sure their meat is only animal."

"I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"Outside this place, I am."

"I see." There was a moment of silence. "This is very romantic."

"Really?" Elphaba said in that slightly higher pitch.

"Really. The flowers, the privacy, the secretness." Glinda reached across the table and grasped Elphaba's hand. "All very romantic."

"I'm glad I didn't mess anything up."

"Quite the opposite. The only way to make it better would be music and dancing."

"Something can be arranged." A gruff voice said. Glinda turned to see a large, grey colored Dog in a white jacket and hat.

"Gerand." Elphaba said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good. Good." Her replied and looked at Glinda. Elphaba blushed, embarrassed.

"Gerand, this is Miss Glinda Arduenna, my girlfriend." Elphaba said and Glinda's heart soared hearing it.

"A pleasure." Gerand said. "I must say you two look wonderful together."

"Thank you." Glinda beamed while Elphaba flustered at the compliment.

"Well, I must get back to it. The guests are hungry enough to eat an elephant. In fact, that Tiger over there," Gerand said and motioned with a paw, "tried to order one. Unfortunately, there's no wild packs of elephants left."

With that he comment he bowed his head and left. A minute later a waiter came over and took their order. The two girls sat making idle conversation. Glinda, like usual, did most of the talking but Elphaba was engaged. Somewhere a band started playing and both girls enjoyed the music. They were so engrossed in each other they did not notice the staff move tables from the center of the floor. The music changed to a slow waltz. Both girls were oblivious until the Lioness came to the table.

"Ladies, the floor is yours." She said with a smile and moved away. Elphaba's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Glinda could see the uncertainty there. She slid out of the booth, and held out her hand.

"Elphaba, come with me."

"I don't know, Glinda."

"Together, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know but…"

"Please. We can do anything together, Elphaba. Even a dance in front of people."

"Ok."

Glinda led her emerald girlfriend out onto the floor. Taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her close, the two danced shyly at first. Eventually the world around them disappeared and it was just the two of them, lovers moving to their own hearts.

* * *

**The Ozian calendar is in this story split up into four sections: Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Each of these sections is divided up into three phases: New, High, and Wane. New and Wane have 25 days in them (roughly) and High has forty. This is all based of the dating of Glinda's letter from Lake Chorge.**

**Newwinter covers the dates December 1 – December 25.**

**Highwinter covers December 26 – February 3.**

**Wanewinter covers February 4-28.**

**Newspring covers March 1 – 25.**

**Highspring covers March 26 - May 4.**

**Wanespring covers May 5 - 31.**

**Newsummer covers Jun 1-25.**

**Highsummer covers Jun 26 – Aug 4.**

**Wanesummer covers Aug 5 – 31.**

**Newfall covers Sept 1- 25.**

**Highfall covers Sept 26 – Nov 4.**

**Wanefall covers Nov 4 – Nov 30.**

**The dates covered in this story are:**

**Ch 1: 15 of Newspring**

**Ch 2: 15 of Newspring**

**Ch 3 – 6; 16 of Newspring**

**Ch 7-8: 17 of New Spring**

**Ch 9 – 10: 18 of Newspring**

**Ch 11: 19 of Newspring**

**Ch 12: 19-21 of Newspring**

**Ch 13: 21 of New Spring**

**Ch 14: 22 of Newspring**

 

 

  


 


	15. Preeminence

 

**4/28/14**

* * *

The next week was both typical and extraordinary for the two girls. Sunday had been a day of relaxation. The girls woke (with Elphaba giving Glinda a kiss or three), ate breakfast in the room, took a stroll by the Suicide Canal, and then Glinda cuddled with Elphaba in bed while Elphaba read. Both girls ended up falling asleep in the afternoon heat, and Glinda's stomach woke them. They took lunch at a little café and then walked through a street bazaar. Elphaba bought a rose for Glinda, and Glinda bought her a sun catcher because of how Elphaba's eyes seemed mesmerized by it. The Quadling was both amazed and honored when Elphaba spoke to him in Qua'ati.

The two had returned to the dorm and Elphaba had insisted on doing some magic practice. Nessa joined them. Glinda thought she was perhaps too attentive to Elphaba as Nessa watched her suspiciously. Then, they cleaned up to go to dinner. Nessa begged off, citing her need to go to chapel. Afterwards, they went through their nightly ritual of cleaning, cuddling, and sleeping together.

Monday was an eventful day for Elphaba, though only one was of her choosing. Elphaba joined the rest of the Charmed girls for breakfast, something they were still slightly wary off. However, they were beginning to be accustomed to her presence which possibly caused them pay more attention to the interaction between Elphaba and Glinda.

After breakfast, Elphaba walked Glinda to her Sorcery class and then went to Life Sciences. As she was reviewing her notes a newspaper was dropped on top. She glared up at Boq, who had done it.

"Master Boq, I do not appreciate you interrupting me."

"Read it, Elphie." Boq replied seriously.

Elphaba glanced down. There was an article on Munchkinland. Elphaba quickly digested it. The state of Munchkinland was being strangled by the drought and her grandfather was doing poor job of mitigating it. She knew it was because he was dying, but that was not a widely known fact. At his lack of attention, Munchkinland was fragmenting.

"And?" Elphaba asked.

"And? Do you not care that Munchkinland is falling apart?"

"I have no interest in politics."

"Politics be damned! This is about people, Elphaba! You're next in line to be governor!"

"You know as well as I do that the people of Munchkinland would not accept me as governor. Nessa will have to be it."

"Really? Because from what I hear there are some wishing you'd come back and be governor now."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "I would wonder how they would know so much about me to make such a conclusion."

"Did you really think that the Munchkinlanders in Shiz would not write home about the Third Descending?"

"I have gone out of my way to not flaunt myself to them."

"And that's what they like. Elphie, everyone knows you're smart, hardworking, say what you mean, and fair! Munchkinland does not need a figurehead ruler anymore; it needs someone strong and decisive to solve its problems."

"Are the people of Munchkinland not smart enough to do it themselves?" Elphaba questioned with disdain.

"They're hardworking people but don't have the direction they need."

"Then they don't deserve happiness if they cannot find it themselves."

"Not everyone is you, Elphaba!"

"The Munchkinlanders should be able to choose their own fates."

"I agree." Avaric put in. Elphaba wondered when he arrived. "If they are too weak and bleat like sheep for a shepherd, they deserve who they get."

"I couldn't disagree more." Fiyero responded. "There needs to be a direction for people; something to unify them towards a greater goal than themselves. The Vinkus has no overarching authority, and its people suffer. They are at the mercy of the whims of nature. The tribes that have thrived the most are those with the strongest leadership."

"Yet look at Gillikin." Avaric came back. "There's no overarching authority but the barons run it effectively."

"Did not the Ozma reside in Gillikin until fifty years ago?" Fiyero rebutted.

"Yes. That could have had an effect."

"I'd also say because the barons are very strong and competitive with each other. They constantly strive for preeminence over their areas, giving them direction. None of the other countries of Oz have that."

"You've thought about this a lot, Prince. You seem to have me at a disadvantage." Avaric smirked and Fiyero smiled back at him.

"My job is to lead the Arjiki to predominance. My grandfather took over the Ozma's waterworks, Kiamo Ko, to give us a permanent stronghold against the other tribes and a trading post with the other countries. My father has continued that trend, strengthening our trading ties. I've seen that Gillikin is the strongest country of Oz, and tried to figure out why so I can shape the Vinkus the same way."

"And you determined it is because of us barons?" Avaric asked.

"No. It's a matter of geography. It has a mix of good soil in the south to farm, hills in the middle for easy defense and grazing of livestock, strong natural resources in the east and west, and forest in the north. The barons grew strong off this wealth by using it wisely. The Vinkus is not as rich in natural resources by wise use will strengthen it."

"So you want to make the Vinkus stronger than Gillikin?" Avaric goaded but Fiyero's smile held.

"That's unlikely. You see, Gillikin has much greater wealth than the Vinkus. It also has much greater dominance over the culture of Oz. If the Emerald City is the heart of Oz, than Gillikin is the soul. Those who run Oz are born in Gillikin, educated in Gillikin, and marry Gillikins. Gillikin also has the strongest militia in Oz, left over from when it conquered or subdued every other country to some extent. That is of course, except for Munchkinland."

"And why was that, oh great ruler?" Avaric teased. Fiyero turned his smile on Elphaba.

"That was because of the Eminents."

During this political conversation Elphaba had sat silent, absorbing the information. She did not know what Fiyero meant by Eminents, as only one had come into conflict with Gillikin. She resolved to find out later, and filed away the information for another time.

"Be that as it may," she said, "I still have no interest in becoming Eminent."

"Elphaba," Boq said, rejoining the conversation, "I think that if anyone other than you takes over Munchkinland it will suffer."

"Don't be so dramatic, Boq. Munchkinland does not need me." She replied stiffly. That finally caused Boq to lose his temper.

"Damn it, Elphie! You care so much about the bloody Animals, but couldn't give a damn about Munchkinlanders!"

She pierced him with a withering glare but for once it did not cause him to shy away. She turned her head back to the professor and could not be drawn back to the conversation.

* * *

The conversation was not resumed either during intercession or after class. However, it weighed on Elphaba's mind. When suddenly there was quiet around her, she realized the Circle members had broken up and looked up to see Fiyero looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"Did I offend you?"

"With the conversation earlier? No I'm tempted to say it was almost informative."

"Informative?"

"Almost."

"I see. No, I meant with my comment just now."

"I apologize. I was consulting with the only person around with intellect and was not paying attention."

"Has Miss Elphaba turned religious?"

"I was not talking to a deity, but merely myself." She replied dryly and Fiyero laughed.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I said it would be simplest way to solve our respective dilemmas would to be married."

Elphaba started a bit. "How so?"

"Well, then the Vinkus and Munchkinland would have a single heir."

"You forget, Master Fiyero, that the Eminent title is matriarchal and the Arjiki patriarchal. No one child could inherit both."

"There has been exception in the past. Think, then if Miss Glinda were to marry Avaric, our little circle of friends would be the most influential in Oz."

The idea of Avaric and Glinda caused Elphaba to flush but with jealousy.

"I don't think she would go for Avaric. Now, if your please excuse me, I must be off. I have important business to attend to."

"Do you want to-"

"I am not hungry." She called over her shoulder as she most assuredly did not storm off.

Glinda caught Elphaba halfway between the Sorcery Hall and the Life Sciences Hall.

"Hi Elphie."

"Hello, my sweet. How are you?" Elphaba asked distractedly. Glinda looped her arm through Elphaba's.

"Good but I can see the wheels turning in your brain. What's up?"

"Something Fiyero said."

"Did he ask you out for lunch again?"

"No. Well, yes, I think he was going to but I stopped it. He made some comments about Munchkinland."

"Like what? Something bad?"

"No. Something astute but vexing."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Boq made a comment that Munchkinland needs a strong leader now and for the future and I that I should be it."

"Ok, stop." Glinda said, and maneuvered them towards a nearby bench. "You're going to have to start at the beginning. Where did Boq come into all of this?"

Elphaba sighed. "Boq dropped an article about how Munchkinland is falling apart on my lap and basically told me he thinks I would be the best person to put it back together."

"That's a great compliment. But you've said yourself you don't want to be Governor."

"You remembered. Thank you, my sweet. It's also because I don't think Munchkinland would accept me. But Boq said that Munchkins in Shiz have been writing home, telling their families good things about me."

"I can see that. I think you're pretty amazing."

"I should hope so. Anyway, Fiyero commented that Gillikin is stronger because of the barons whereas the fractured Vinkus is weak. He thought I should take over Munchkinland since I would be a strong hand."

"Elphie, I don't anything how a state is run but I think if you put your mind to it, you'd make an amazing leader for Munchkinland."

"But I don't want to be in politics! I just want to study and research."

"Elphie, dear, you're campaign for Animal equality is politics."

"That's not politics; that's just right."

"And what is a leader's job, dear?"

Elphaba looked at her askance. "You say you nothing, but you seem to have a lot of knowledge about politics and running a state."

Glinda giggled. "I was meant to be a statesman's wife. I know about the concepts of politics and state. It's the running it I know nothing about, and the thought of learning how gives me a headache."

"I'm sure, my dear, you would have made a great statesman's wife."

"Who knows? Maybe I will someday."

"Thinking of leaving me already?"

"On the contrary; thinking of staying with you for a good long time. I think I could bring some flair to Munchkinland."

Elphaba flustered as the thought of Glinda as her wife came into her head. She had an image of her greeting guests at Colwen Grounds with Glinda beside her. Even in head, she scowled and did not remember all the particulars of politics, and Glinda saved her. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Elphaba stood and Glinda followed. They linked arms and headed to the dorm.

"Did I say something wrong, Elphie dear?"

"No, my sweet. I was simply thinking what a great governess you would make." Elphaba said and paused. "Are you sure you want this, my sweet? You would be amazing in politics. I dare say your husband would take second billing to you."

"No, my darling girl. There are things now more important to me than my social standing. "

* * *

The two girls had just gotten back to the dorm when Nessa knocked on their door. Elphaba went to open it and Glinda got ready to leave. She was going to do some last minute shopping for items they needed for the ball. She decided that she better go to the bathroom before the long trip to the boutiques and salons. What she walked out into was an argument the like she had never seen between the Thropp sisters.

"Your sins will be our ruin, Fabala!" Nessa yelled, her voice high and shrieking.

"What sins are those, Nessa? I've been nothing if not dutiful to you!" Elphaba came back, her low timbre growling across the room.

"Your sins of the flesh! You indulge yourself too much and it will curse your life!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I do not indulge myself of any pleasure."

"You do! You do!" Nessa shrieked, a manic glean in her eye. She caught sight of Glinda. "And there's the harlot that leads you down to hell!"

"You leave her out of this, Nessarose!" Elphaba voice finally raised in volume. "She has done nothing to be brought into this!"

"She is it! It is her that will condemn you, Fabala!" Nessa shrieked again. Glinda was taken aback by the girl's change in demeanor.

"She has done nothing, Nessa, but help the both of us this entire time."

"It is her sinful use of magic that has brought this predicament onto us. She has dragged us into Morrible horrible scheme!"

"That is Morrible's doing. You cannot blame that on her, Nessa!"

"I can! She has corrupted you, Fabala! Corrupted you to a life of sin!"

"How am I already more sinful than before? I do not believe your god exists, therefore what more sin can I bring on myself?"

"You may not believe you have soul but you corrupted it and your body by reveling in the perversion she has brought!"

"What are you on about, Nessa! What perversion? Sorcery?"

"If that were the summit of your sins! You know of what I speak, Elphaba!"

"I have no idea what you are rambling about!"

"Your carnal relationship!" Nessa spat and Elphaba went rigid. Glinda's hand went to her mouth. "You and that Lurlinists filthy deeds."

"That has nothing to do with you, Nessa." Elphaba voice was low and cold.

"It has everything to do with me, Elphaba! You will bring ruination on our house!"

"You know as well as I the Unnamed God does not look down upon same sex relationships."

"It's not the relationship I look down upon; the Unnamed God is clear that there should be no relations before marriage."

"An archaic rule set to keep from overpopulating and having their society suffer."

"Our bodies, Elphaba, our bodies are gateways to our souls! Without a relationship with the Unnamed God's blessing, any premarital relations allows poison into our souls. It will bring ruination on us."

"I do not believe that, Nessa."

"And what of Munchkinland? How can you have an heir to the Eminence without being able to produce one?"

"I will not be Eminent, Nessa, you know that as well as I. I guess you're going to have to supply the children."

"This is not a joke, Elphaba! Your relationship will hurt our position."

"Damn the position!" Elphaba thundered. "We are more than what we are born and should not be caged by the lineage of our parents!"

"You speak madness!"

"I speak truth. Nessa, for the first time ever I've gotten the power to choose my fate; choose it! I have been a dutiful sister to you, and Shell, and a dutiful daughter to Father. But my fate is now my own and if I choose to intertwine it with Glinda's then that's my choice!"

"You will choose her over your family! You will choose her over me!"

"I will not be guilted into choosing sides, Nessa. That is a false choice."

"So you are choosing her over me!"

"Is that what this is about?" interjected Glinda quietly. Both girls turned to her and saw caring eyes. "You're afraid of losing your sister?"

"I'm afraid for her soul!" Nessa shouted back. Elphaba looked back to her.

"Nessa," she started quietly, "nothing has changed about the nature of my soul from before. Are you afraid that you'll lose me?"

"I fear for you to lose yourself in temptation." Nessa replied, not nearly so manic. Something was creeping into her voice.

"I have many faults but over indulgence in pleasure is not one." Elphaba replied gently.

"You will be taken from me and salvation by this…this…" the girl was starting to lose her bluster and her voice weakened. Elphaba walked over and enveloped her younger sister in her arms.

"What is it, my pretty?"

"Are you going to call her that now? Will she be your pretty from now on?" the younger girl cried. Even in her state, she turned her head so her tears would not fall on her sister.

"Is that what you worry? That your place in my heart will be subverted by Glinda?"

"I cannot lose you, Elphaba." Nessa sniffled, and then broke into sob.

"Hush, my pretty, hush. You will not lose me. You will always be my pretty. My love for Glinda does not change my love for you. I do not have only so much to share. In fact, loving her increases my love for you too."

"Nessa," Glinda said and came over to where the younger girl could see her, "I will never do anything that takes Elphaba from you. You are her sister, and therefore you are my sister. You will always have a place in her heart, and mine."

That was all it took for Nessarose to break down. Her choking sobs were indistinct at first, but both girls slowly started to make out words.

"I…I…sorry… So…sorry…wrong…sin…shameful…"she sputtered out and began repeating herself. There was nothing the two girls could do but hold her and whisper soft assurances in her ear. Nessa's sobs slowly died out, leaving only a sniffling young girl. Glinda pulled out a handkerchief, and helped the girl clean up.

"I'm so sorry." Nessa whispered hoarsely. "It was shameful to think, you would, you would…"

"Hush, my pretty girl, hush. There is no need for that again." Elphaba softly cooed. "We are human and you are forgiven."

"Can you get Nanny? I need…I need chapel."

"I'll get her." Glinda said and left the two sisters. She woke Nanny (not so gently since the old woman was hard to rouse) and she went to Nessarose. They could tell she knew something went on, by did not say anything. Without a word, Nessa left.

"Well, that was interesting." Glinda said with a sigh. She fell backward into her bed.

"If Nessa knows, who else might?" Elphaba asked softly. Glinda looked at her.

"Nessa probably figured it out because she lives next to us, Rae. She is with us all the time. The others aren't."

"You're right, of course."

"Thank you." Glinda smiled and stretched her arms. One hit the purse she had placed there when she had been ready to go shopping. "Oh! I still have shopping to do! Do you want to come with?"

"No. I think…I think I need some time to myself."

"Then I shall leave you to it." Glinda said and sat up. She gave Elphaba long and loving kiss, and walked out of the door. Elphaba sighed and gathered her things. The library would help her think.

* * *

Glinda sighed happily as she entered their shared room. It had taken awhile, but she had found two perfect masks for her and Elphaba. Glinda's was a baby blue with sliver swirls and accents while Elphaba's was black with light blue accents. It fit them perfectly. She frowned as she saw the room was dark. She also bought three more new frocks for Elphaba to replace the old ones, along with a surprise.

"Elphie?" she called out. When there was no reply, she turned up the lamp but there was no one in the room. She placed her bags down by her bed, hiding the secret purchases under it.

"Probably in the library still." She grumbled. "Well, I'll fix that."

Glinda hurried towards the library. As she entered the doors and looked around she realized that she did not know where Elphaba would be. She decided to check the Life Sciences section first. When she was not there, she went to the sorcery section.

Not finding her there either, Glinda started to worry about finding her but remembered the flocator spell they were taught at the beginning of the year. She needed something that Elphaba was connected to, and quickly pulled out the rose that she bought her two days ago.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the spell. In her mind she felt a tug urging her in a certain direction. She opened her eyes and followed the pull. It led her to a back corner in the library where an old door was. Glinda went through it and up a dusty stairwell. At the top she pushed through the door and found a corner of the library obscured by shelves. There sat Elphaba, staring at her.

"How did you find me, my sweet?"

"A locator spell."

"A very useful spell."

"Very limited spell. It's dictated by an object's connection with the person. It tends to be very close proximity only."

"I see. Why have you tracked me down?"

"It is time for dinner. Have you sorted yourself?"

"Well enough for now." Elphaba replied and stood. She walked over to Glinda and gave her a gentle kiss. Glinda grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. As they broke a breathless Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"An idea popped into my head." Glinda giggled in reply, and Elphaba's other eyebrow joined the first. "Oh, no, not now. But sometime."

"Perhaps if I am ever so daring."

"Rae, I love you but I have to tell you, when you get going your wants make me blush."

"I do not believe that."

"Really? Who teased me to the brink of orgasm and left it like that in the park?"

"That was a culmination of a long series of events."

"Like teasing me in the dressing room?"

"Among others. If I remember you were quite the tease during the day."

"True, but remember dance night. Who started that?"

"I seem to remember you doing so?"

"I did not lift you against a wall."

To that Elphaba said nothing, and Glinda smiled as they headed down the stairs and back to the room.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly and uneventfully. The girls got up, had breakfast which Elphaba sometimes joined, went to class, went out or stayed in for lunch; studied their specializations and practiced magic; took strolls by the Suicide Canal; and had dinner either by themselves or with the Charmed Circle. The social talk turned whenever it could to the upcoming ball. Every night the two would clean, cuddle, and give each other a kiss goodnight. Sometimes Glinda's hands would roam, sometimes Elphaba's mouth would; but nothing came of it because both were tired.

The only incident of note was that a Munchkin approached Elphaba in her Life Science class at intercession on Wednesday.

"Excuse me, Miss Thropp?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?" she replied evenly.

"I'm ashamed to say that I overheard you conversation with Master Boq on Monday."

"I'm guessing that is the cause of this conversation."

"Yes. I'd just like to say I think you'd make a fantastic Eminent, and know quite a few who share the same belief."

The comment left Elphaba flustered and the boy retreated before she could catch his name.

Friday was a busier day than normal. The girls (sans Elphaba) had booked time at a spa. Elphaba had not minded since it meant that she would get some extra study time in that day to compensate the time missed for the ball Saturday. The boys also were heading off to the tailors and groomers (on Avaric's coin).

Glinda was giddy all through sorcery class but was even more so when she performed all the required spells perfectly on the first (and subsequent) attempts. Miss Greyling left her with outstanding praise and blissfully alone. Glinda took the time to practice her personal spell. Just before class ended she managed to get it to work on a cup of water. She could barely contain her excitement.

The Charmed Circle met for lunch at a café and then promptly departed for their destinations. Glinda snuck a quick hand squeeze before she got into a carriage with the other girls. Elphaba chatted with the boys while they waited for a carriage to pull up. As they got into the carriage Avaric looked at her.

"Sure you don't want to come? You could take part in guy talk about our intended dates." He said with his trademark smile.

"Considering my date is my sister I will work under the assumption that you mean how beautiful they look unless you want violence to be my reaction." Elphaba replied firmly.

"Of course." He smirked at her.

"And considering your date, Master Fiyero, is Glinda I should hope your thoughts remain above Master Avaric's corruption." She said, leveling him with a look.

"I shall try to remain as pure as possible, Miss Elphaba." Fiyero said with a charming smile.

"When one examines how you have fared so far there is not much hope."

"No chastisement for me, Elphie?" Boq mock pouted. She turned her look on him.

"Boq, aside from one out of character adventure involving climbing, you have always been nothing but a gentlemen." She replied as the boys sat and the cabbie prepared to go. Elphaba's lips quirked in a smile. "Something I am sure bothers Miss Milla to no end."

"Wait, how do you-" but the rest was cut off as the cabbie took off. Elphaba smiled to herself and headed back to the room.

* * *

That night Glinda came back bubbling (and possibly tipsy) from the spa. It took over a half an hour for Elphaba to settle her down so they could go to bed. The blonde was all giggles and kisses while they cuddled, frustrating Elphaba who was still trying to read. Finally, Elphaba kissed her, and every time she bubbled Elphaba kissed her again. It did not get Glinda to calm down, merely shift her focus to something else. An hour later, Glinda has sufficiently been distracted and Elphaba could cuddle her to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter contains the dates of Sunday, the 23rd of Newspring to Thursday the 2nd of Highspring.**


	16. Masquerade

 

**5/16/14**

* * *

Elphaba woke the next morning to feather touches along her neck and face. The touches traveled lower and then back up. Her slowly waking mind realized they were kisses. She cracked open one eye.

"Glinda?" she asked groggily.

"Good morning!" Glinda replied in a manner far too perky for Elphaba's taste.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up. We have a lot to do today!"

"The ball's not until seven."

"I know but we have to have lunch first with the boys at three. That only gives us eight hours!"

"It's seven in the morning!"

"Yep. And I don't just have myself to do but you too."

"Glinda, I believe I've shown you I can do my own primping."

"Except you have to help Nessa. Which means we have to be done by noon at the latest, which only gives us two and a half hours each to get ready."

"It's never taken me that long to get ready in my life."

"Well, today will be a first then. Come on, Rae, get up." Glinda said, and began to kiss and cajole the green girl. Elphaba untangled herself from the blonde, allowing Glinda to get out of bed, but did not rise to follow. Glinda huffed, and then attacked her emerald with more kisses and wandering hands. Elphaba tried to shoo her away, but finally gave up. She turned over and glared at Glinda.

"You're not going away, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll get up."

"Good, because we need breakfast."

Glinda bounced over to her closet and picked out a dress suitable for breakfast. Elphaba trudged to hers and picked out a random frock. She frowned as something seemed different.

"Glinda, have you been rearranging my closet?"

"What's there to rearrange?"

"Good point."

After breakfast Glinda went in the bathroom. She began filling the tub with water and took a deep breath to focus herself. She closed the faucet, took another deep breath, and began to will the water to change. She felt it shift; felt the universe try to keep it as it was. It was harder this time as there was more, and Glinda felt as she was in a tugging match with a bear. Gritting her teeth she strained against it and finally felt the spell release. She opened her eyes to see the tub filled with oil. She inhaled deeply; sandalwood, her favorite scent of Elphaba's. There was a knock at the door and Glinda opened it.

"Can I come in for a moment to grab my oils?" Elphaba asked and Glinda smiled.

"I think you should use sandalwood." Glinda said as she maneuvered out of Elphaba's way.

"I know you like it, my sweet, but I ran out early in the week." She answered with just a hint of annoyance.

"Really? There seems to be a whole tub of it right there." Glinda replied happily. Elphaba gave her a disbelieving look until her gaze caught the tub.

"Glinda, is that?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Magic. I'm pretty good at it."

"I'd say so, my sweet."

"Rae, I love you, but this would be an opportune time to catch me."

"What?"

Elphaba looked back just in time to see Glinda swoon. She moved quickly to catch the dainty blonde before she could hurt herself. Cradling Glinda, she watched the blonde's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Mm. I like this." She breathed.

"Glinda, are you ok?"

"Yes. Just a bit tired. I realized I did not warm the oil, and I guess two large spells in rapid succession was a bit much for me."

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Of course."

"Maybe we should see the nurse."

"Rae, I am fine."

"I feel like something should be done."

"Well…you could always let me join you in your bath."

"My bath?"

"Yes. What do you think I magicked an entire tub of water into oil for?"

"I hadn't quite thought on it."

"Then yes, your bath. I wanted you to know what one feels like."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"Say you're going to let me join you?"

"I think you should rest while I enjoy my…bath. You look exhausted, and we can't have that, can we?"

"You and your logic. I'll go lie down, but you have to promise to enjoy your bath." Glinda replied.

"I'll try."

"Good." Glinda said and turned her chin hip. Elphaba took the sign and kissed her. Glinda left with a sigh.

Elphaba turned her attention back to the tub of oil. She was not unfamiliar with the concept of baths; she had after all helped Glinda not too long ago. Her lack of experience in bathing herself, however, presented a challenge. She decided her best course of action would be to simple mime what she had seen others do. The difference between water and oil would simply have to be discovered.

Elphaba slid her nightdress off, folding it carefully and placing it on the stool. She caught sight of herself in the polished mirror that hung over their sink. Scrawny arms socketed into a boney torso of indistinct figure. She sighed. Perhaps she should eat more. Leaving her nutritional habits for another time, she turned her attention to the matter at hand.

Walking next to the tub, she eyed it warily. Elphaba understood the principle of transformation; if one part of the object changed, the entire rest of the object changed. That did not still her fear of the mass of liquid. She cautiously bent down and smelled it. Sandalwood. Elphaba dipped a finger in it. No burning. Sighing, she willed herself to not be timid, and slowly lifted a leg into the tub. As the warm oil slid over her body she was engulfed in a feeling she could not quite describe. She slowly slid into it, inviting the welcoming heat.

It was a very strange sensation. The oil's weight pressed around her, constricting but at the same time loose. It was thicker, more viscous than water. Its heat permeated her in a manner she never knew possible. She slowly absorbed it, tilting her head back with a barely audible sigh. Elphaba had always thought Glinda silly for staying in her baths so long, but now she understood why. Her sweet had no way of knowing Elphaba had cleaned before going to bed last night, so she was not in any real need of a bath; however, Elphaba did let herself consider having Glinda do this again for her as she enjoyed the feeling.

Shaking herself out of that line of thinking, she slowly began to extract herself from the tub. As she expected, the oil made the process more difficult compared to getting out of a tub of water. Her careful deliberate movements soon made her astride the bathroom floor, and she quickly dried off. Looking at the tub of oil, she realized that letting it go down the drain would cause havoc on the plumbing; she would have to get Glinda to change it back.

As Elphaba returned to the room clad in her nightdress Glinda caught her sand sat her in front of Glinda's vanity. The blonde took up position behind her and began to braid a section of her hair.

"I hope you appreciate how difficult it was for me to design a hairstyle that let your gorgeous hair flow, but wasn't curled." She said exasperatedly, and Elphaba nodded her thanks, which earned her a swat and chastisement.

Glinda had braided two thick braids from the front and swept them to the back of her head, maneuvering them into an intricate bun. Then she made two more thick braids, and framed the bun with them, letting the excess hang free. Finally, she braided the rest of her hair into two thick braids, and then braided them together into a long, thick braid that flowed down her back. Not done yet, Glinda grabbed one of her hair clips, a pink flower, and placed it on the bun for accent. She turned Elphaba to examine it.

"It looks…pretty." Was all Elphaba could come up with.

"Good. It's supposed to. Now go make sure Nessa is up and moving." Glinda said, then snapped, "And don't touch that hair!"

Elphaba's hand paused mid raise and she smiled sheepishly. Glinda responded with her own, and went into the bathroom. She noticed that the tub was still full of oil. She sighed to herself as she was loathe to get rid of it. That amount could supply Elphaba for months. Glinda smiled. Taking out the wash bucket, she slowly began to fill it up with hot water. She allowed herself a good laugh at the irony of Elphaba taking a real bath and her a sponge.

* * *

Glinda walked out of the bathroom, her hair already in curls. After her revelation last week she had tracked down some cosmetic spells that were hidden in an obscure book of the sorcery section. It had helped her mitigate the preparation time for her hair. She had not done much to it as there were not many golden blondes out there, but had pinned it so it framed her face nicely.

Elphaba was currently tending to Nessa's hair as the girl sat on in front of the vanity. Nessa did not fuss or fidget, instead looking perfectly calm as Elphaba pulled and primped her wavy brown hair. By the time Glinda had chosen her's and Elphaba's undergarments and laid them out, Nessa's hair was done. Glinda glanced at the time. They still had a couple of hours left.

The next hour and a half was spent by Glinda doing her makeup and Elphaba doing Nessa's. Elphaba had refused makeup as it caused her skin irritation. Glinda had huffed but relented. She vowed to find something to put on her. Finally, the two girls helped Nessa into her dark green and gold dress, and draped the shawl across her shoulders. Nessa then left the two girls to finish by themselves.

While Glinda would have normally had lingered, they had only a short half an hour before they needed to meet the boys. As such she was brisk in changing her underclothes (taking delight in Elphaba's stifled inhale), and then forcing Elphaba to change. Elphaba did so with her customary shyness, putting chemise and petticoat on first before shucking her nightdress. Glinda quickly hopped into her own silver dress, and Elphaba briskly laced, buttoned, and fluffed it. Elphaba sidled into hers, needing only Glinda's help for the buttons along her back. She was taken aback by the pair of dress boots Glinda brought out for her.

"How?" was all Elphaba managed, and Glinda giggled.

"Remember that miscast that left dust all over the floor? I traced your footprint when you went to get a broom, and had a cobbler make them. They'll take some breaking in, but I'm sure they'll fit like your old miner boots. The cobbler said he used to make those and promised me so."

Elphaba slipped on one boot, and then the other. They were comfortable, even being new, and sturdy. Just how she liked her footwear.

"Thank you. I just…" Elphaba trailed off, and Glinda reached up high tiptoes and kissed her.

"You're welcome. But come on, we have no time."

Finally, the three girls were off to meet up the other girls and their minders. The Amas and Nanny saw them to their carriage, and then waved goodbye affectionately. The brunch location was vetted by the school, and as such would have plenty of supervision.

* * *

The boys met the carriage at the dining hall in their fine jackets and breaches. Avaric approached first in a cream and gold ensemble; colors Glinda knew to be Tenmeadows livery. He held out his hand, and Shenshen took it, giggling slightly. Pfannee scowled. Since it would have been improper for Avaric to escort two girls, Pfannee and Shenshen had flipped a coin, and Shenshen had won. Pfannee would instead be escorted by Tibbett.

He was there now, offering his hand to Pfannee. Being an Emerald City boy he emulated his city in his dress; bright green with gold accents. The cut of his clothing was more basic, but more militaristic than Avaric's, including the braided cords hanging from his shoulder. The entire ensemble set Elphaba to nerves, but she realized that it was most likely a holdover from when his father had to entertain.

Next was Boq. He was shy, as he barely could reach up to grasp Milla's hand, but she seemed pleased regardless. He was in a dark blue suit with light blue piping and accents. Glinda had known he originally wanted to wear green and gold as Nessa, but once he found out an heir was wearing it he had to change. Glinda was pleased her suggestion had been chosen. The colors made the Munchkin's eyes stand out. Not that Glinda agonized over how Boq look, but she did love when people looked their best. The matching dark blue dress of Milla also helped emphasize her red hair.

Next was Elphaba's turn. She went to her place a hand on the side of the carriage as to jump out, but Glinda almost saw her mind shift. Elphaba got out promptly, if not gracefully and turned to help Nessa down. Glinda was behind the girl, holding her steady while Elphaba guided from the front. The contrast was beautiful to Glinda's aesthetic eye; the waifish Nessa, a beauty in gold and green helped by the hawkish Elphaba, a sight (there was no other word to describe it) in her black and silver. It reflected the girls' role in life up to this point perfectly to Glinda; Nessa, the tragically beautiful coddled daughter helped and protected by the statuesque Elphaba, all hardened steel and business. Elphaba, true to her nature, fidgeted with Nessa's shawl to make sure it lay perfectly.

Glinda only realized she had been lost in thought when she heard Fiyero say her name. She took his hand and examined his clothing, and immediately added a mental note about Fiyero. His ensemble was cream with blue accents. On a man of lesser pigment it would cause them to look washed out; with Fiyero, however, it accentuated not only his skin but also the tattoos that were visible. It was in exceedingly good taste. Glinda smiled as he helped her down.

"Lost in thought?" he asked with a smile.

"Admiring our friends' impeccable good style. Speaking of which, where is Crope?"

"At the table, most likely sulking. It would suit his demeanor currently." Fiyero said as he led them inside. Glinda could see the tables filled with their peers.

"It must be terrible to be dateless." Glinda replied.

"Quite."

"Is that him in black and gold?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. He said it signified his family."

"I would wonder how so."

Crope stood as the girls neared and pulled out a chair to help Elphaba seat Nessarose. He then pulled out Elphaba's chair and she shot him a dark look, but he smiled. Perhaps due to his gloomy attire (or perhaps in sympathy to his current plight), she acquiesced to him seating her.

"To answer Miss Glinda's question," Crope said, "there are only two things that are unavoidable in life: death and taxes."

There was a great round of laughter that set off the conversation. The rest of brunch was merry affair.

* * *

After lunch, they had made their way to dinner. When they arrived at the ball location, the girls quickly made their way to the powder room to touch up before going to dinner. Elphaba walked behind the rest of the group as they made their way to their table. She had to keep her lips from curling in disgust at the excess around her. At least that they had not been lined up to be announced. She loathed nothing more at formal functions than being announced, even more so than the drivel that passed as conversation. When it happened, the chains of her inheritance always overshadowed her own name.

Not that she could be mistaken for anyone else. The green girl accompanying the armless one was so distinct that no one could ever miss or forget her. However, when people were first reminded of what she was they would change their actions towards her, and that was what she hated the most. Elphaba helped Nessa to her seat, and then allowed Crope to help seat her. She did it not because it looked proper but because it helped ease Crope's discomfort. Another reason to hate these things.

0

 

 

  


 

As the courses came there was light conversation. Elphaba helped Nessa eat while Glinda's steady hand helped her stay upright. Elphaba and Glinda were aware of the stares of the other students as most had never seen Nessa eat before. Elphaba was doing her best to contain her anger. She arched an eyebrow when Avaric stood up and walked to a nearby table.

"Hi. How are all you doing? Having a great night? That's good." He rambled off quickly, not giving them a chance to respond. "My name is Avaric, future Margreave of Tenmeadows. I couldn't help but notice you staring at the absolute beauty of the ladies at my table. Now, I know they're oblivious, but I felt it would be proper for me to thank you for the obvious compliment you are giving them. So thank you."

"Uh…" one of the boys managed to stutter and Avaric feigned confusion.

"What? Could that not be the reason? Perhaps it is because of our Vinkun friend? He does tricks you know. Fiyero, do the thing!" he said, and Fiyero obliged him by beginning to juggle some napkins (poorly). He dropped one and Avaric sighed.

"He still needs some work." Avaric said and then leaned in close. The rest of the Circle was aware of chaperones closing in. The next words were low and icy. "Now, I beg you to please try to reign in your admiration. For the ladies sake."

With that, he turned and sat back at the table. Grabbing his wine glass, he downed it and motioned for a waiter. As he got it refilled he drank deeply again. The stunned table looked at him. Glinda was speechless, Nessa mortified, and Elphaba could not find the words.

"Avaric…" Elphaba started but he cut her off with a flick of the hand.

"Do not think it was for your sake, Miss Thropp. I can't stand the fucking lack of manners by the bloody peasants. They have no fucking class." Avaric said harshly. No one at the table believed him, especially since their peers were mostly as highborn as themselves. They let the aristocratic boy save face, however, out of respect.

"I was merely going to say," Elphaba continued, "that I was surprised by the complexity. I did not think you had it in you."

"That's because, greenie, I don't prefer having anything in me. Quite the opposite, in fact." He replied and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Elphaba laughed and the tenseness of the table disappeared. Conversation returned to normal until the band started warming up.

"Great. There goes any chance of meaningful conversation." Elphaba grumbled.

"Elphie, balls are for dancing and socializing, not philosophical debates." Glinda admonished, knowing her girlfriend would hate the answer.

"Which is why I shall sit here, and take part in neither."

"Count your blessings, Fabala, that you have the choice." Nessa put in. There was an awkward silence at the table until Glinda could take no more.

"Nessa," she said, turning to the girl, "self-deprecation is your sister's thing. Please don't start indulging. I could not deal with two morose Thropps."

The comment left the table looking aghast until Nessa let out a giggle and said, "Oh no, I wouldn't dare try to take that from Fabala. What would she do with herself?"

"Now see here…" Elphaba started but the laughter of the table drowned her out. She crossed her arms and slid into a sulk. Glinda would have almost called it pouting (but never where the girl could hear it).

"Well, it's that time gentlemen. Miss Shenshen?" Avaric asked, and held out his hand. Shenshen simpered and took it. Boq, Tibbett, and Fiyero did likewise. Glinda looked at Elphaba for a second before accepting Fiyero's hand. The two Thropps and Crope watched them go.

"I want to thank you, Elphie." Crope said quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"A stumped Elphie? Never. But thank you nonetheless. You make it a little easier." He said the same melancholy tone.

"Well, if I have to put up with this hell, at least it's nice to have company." She replied and he smiled.

"Now, Fabala, really. You know this is nothing compared to actual hell."

"I'm going to get a drink." Crope said, standing. He did not want to be caught in the middle of another one of the sisters' philosophical-religious arguments. "Do you ladies want anything?"

"Another glass of wine." Elphaba said.

"Really, Fabala? You've had four already."

"And you another will have no effect on me, same as the last four."

"A glass of wine it is. Ladies." Crope said.

The two Thropp girls sat in silence until Crope returned with the wine. Nessa commented on the various décor and costumes of the attendees and Crope conspired on whether something was tacky or good looking. Elphaba stayed mostly quiet, interjecting here or there on something particular. After a few dances Fiyero and Glinda came back. Glinda was fanning herself lightly with her feathered fan.

"Whew. It's hot dancing in all of this." Glinda said politely.

"Quite." Fiyero added. "This stuffy clothing is far too excessive. I much prefer the Vinkun style of dancing."

"Half naked under the moonlight?" Elphaba quipped. He turned his wide smile on her.

"Only at fertility festivals our women so excitedly put on. Otherwise, robe clad."

"An interesting anthropological supposition." Elphaba said thoughtfully and Crope, Glinda, and Nessa groaned. Elphaba shot them a dark look.

"Perhaps, Miss Elphaba, I could steal you for a dance?" Fiyero asked. Glinda shot him a shifty look and Fiyero inwardly smiled.

"No, that is quite alright. I don't want to leave my sister." Elphaba deflected expectedly.

"But Miss Glinda is here, and she said wanted to rest for a little while." Fiyero replied, tightening the trap. Elphaba glanced at Glinda, whose look was starting to harden.

"Still, I should not want to steal her date." Elphaba countered. Fiyero had not expected that. He shifted tactics.

"Perhaps take a dance with Master Crope then, so as to alleviate his boredom."

Elphaba got her flinty look. She was caught not wanting to go but to turn down the offer would make it worse for Crope. She fell back on her tried and true reason.

"Still, I would have to leave Nessa and I shan't do that. No offense, Master Crope."

"None taken." Was his reply.

Fiyero was out of option but like a lighthouse in a storm a voice came out of nowhere.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

The table turned and saw a young man approaching. He was of medium height and build with brown hair; very plain looking. What was striking was his clothing. It was a blood red jacket and breeches accented in gold and black. He wore a half cape; something the boys thought was terribly out of style but that he carried well enough. Most shocking was the mask. It was bleach white.

"And who are you?" Elphaba practically hissed. This person set her on edge. Fiyero slowly began to shift his posture as the boy caused his hackles to rise.

"My apologies." The boy said as he stopped before their table, opposite to where the Circle members were. "I guess I'll break the cardinal rule of masques and tell you who I am."

He untied his mask and let it slip into his hand. The smiling face they saw was familiar to all but Nessa.

"Duran Fanel, at your service." He said with a slight bow.

"Nice to see you again, Master Duran." Fiyero said.

"Nice to see you too. You haven't come by the gym in a while."

"Been busy. I'll be back next week."

"Good to hear."

"Master Duran," came Nessa's voice, hard and cold, "though I consider rude to listen to other's conversation, I do not know how it is possible you can help."

"Quite simple, Miss Nessarose." He said, smile never leaving his face. "I was going to ask for the honor of dancing with you."

The members of the Circle went quiet. They all were wondering if he had not noticed that Nessa did not have arms. However, it was blatantly obvious at this distance.

"Master Duran, though I am honored by the request I am afraid I'll have to refuse." Nessa said politely. Elphaba could detect a slight quiver in her voice.

"I apologize. Were you not taught how to dance?"

"No, I was instructed in my youth."

"Am I too disreputable to your tastes?"

"Surely you jest, Master Duran, for even you could comprehend the reason!" Nessa snapped.

"I never jest when it comes to dancing, but I will admit I am still quite confused." He said, smile still present.

"I am…ill equipped." She said coldly. Elphaba could tell she was starting to lose control.

"I see." He said.

"Finally."

"If I may be so bold?"

"You're doing a fine job so far." Nessa came back, sounding much like her sister. It caused Elphaba to smile a bit.

"Someone once told you, or perhaps many someones; they said you cannot dance if you do not have arms, yes? And you believed it to be true. I am here to tell you that is false."

"What?" was Nessa near silent response.

"Yes. You see, when it comes to dancing, it is the hips and torso that matter. The arms are simply decorations. Fine ornaments that attach to the shoulders, where the real work of sensing the other person comes from. So, you see, you were told or taught by someone who valued aesthetic over substance. I am hoping to help you prove them wrong. Unless I am not to your liking?"

"Is that true?" Nessa asked.

"As I said, Miss Nessarose, I never jest when it comes to dancing."

"Then I would….I would like to accept."

"Well, if your sister would be so kind as to let me help you up, we can go." Duran said, pocketing the mask and moving around the table. Elphaba still barred his way.

"No one makes a fool out of my sister. So if this is some sort of sick joke-"

"Miss Elphaba," Duran replied, face finally serious, "as I said twice already: I never jest when it comes to dancing.""

Elphaba stood stonily in front of him until gentle words softened her stance.

"Fabala, please, I'll be fine." Nessa said.

"Nessie," Elphaba said, turning to her, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will be fine. Hover if you must, but do so out there."

"Fine. I will hover." She answered and helped Nessa up. Standing she was actually just barely shorter than Duran. He placed a hand on her back to guide her, and they moved to the floor. Elphaba watched intensely.

"Glinda, grab Fiyero and follow them." Elphaba ordered. Glinda popped up immediately and snagged Fiyero's arm. The pair headed directly for the floor. Elphaba then turned her fiery gaze on Crope. "Well, are you coming or not?"

The boy jumped out of his chair in a hurry. He was always shaken a bit when this Elphaba came out; not the fiery, passionate Elphaba, but the one that was almost a force of nature. He placed his wine glass down, tucked himself up and offered an arm. Elphaba quickly grabbed it, and almost dragged him to the floor.

"Now, Miss Nessarose," she caught Duran saying. They were on the outside edge of the floor. "While my right hand does not have to shift much to accommodate you, my left I will have to rest on the top of your shoulder."

"My dance instructors always placed their hands on either side."

"Which is fine if I only have to move you in one plane. By placing my hand on your shoulder, I can move you in two."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you. How long has it been since you last danced?"

"About four years."

"Ah. We'll go slow then."

Elphaba watched as she slowly took up position with Crope. Duran gently eased Nessa onto the floor, and the young girl seemed very unsure. She stumbled numerous times and Elphaba barely resisted running to her. Every so often Elphaba saw Glinda and Fiyero float past, looking effortless. Elphaba would be envious later. After about ten minutes Nessa began to find a rhythm.

"Hey Elphie?" Crope said.

"Yes?" she answered distractedly.

"Can I lead? I think I'm doing an amicable job of faking it, but the male ego can only take so much."

"What?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"You're dragging me along the floor. It's bad for my reputation."

"Can you not mess it up?"

"Darling, there are many things I can't do. Dance is not one of them."

Elphaba relaxed and let Crope take lead. He was right; he was a good dancer. He was also superb at keeping them within sight of Nessa but not close enough to be appear to be hovering. Elphaba reminded herself to thank him later. Her thoughts must have shown on her face.

"We are all very protective of our little flower." He said good naturedly. Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "Oh yes. She can be a royal pain in the ass - get it, since she's in line to the governorship – and by Oz her bible thumping is annoying, but woe be on anyone who even wilts one of her petals."

"I never knew you were such a poet."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're acting is terrible."

Crope laughed at that.

"I never knew you all cared for her so much." Elphaba continued.

"We didn't at first." He said and she shot him a quizzical look. "But we care about you."

"Oh, you hopeless romantic. You're worse than Boq." She said exasperated and he chuckled.

"Remember when Boq thought you might have a crush on him." He said and they both got a good little laugh out of that. Crope quickly sobered up. "We care about you because you care about us."

"Nonsense. I barely tolerate you cads."

"Says the girl who has been going against her own independent streak to seem as if the only reason she isn't on my arm is because of her poor sister, thus saving me the embarrassment of being dateless heaped upon the rest of the wretched evening."

"As I said; such a hopeless romantic with these strange notions of yours. Since when are you the master of human motivations?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he said and leaned in close to whisper. Elphaba normally would have flustered at a male being so close to her, but did not do so with Crope. "In acting we have a saying: show, don't tell. I've found with people it works the same. Avaric, though a licentious ass, has gone out of his way for Boq and even the rest of us. I know he cares. You, with all your bluster and hidden intentions that I wouldn't dream of puzzling out, show your caring with each action you take. Which is quite a bit, Miss Elphaba, since you're prone to be a girl of actions, not just words."

Elphaba flushed at the unabashed compliments of her character. Crope noticed and smiled.

"Now that's a color I've never seen on you before. Really, you must sit for me sometime. I'd love to try to capture the enigmatic Elphaba Thropp in portrait."

"And why have I never seen you drawing?" Elphaba maneuvered the conversation to safer ground. A quick check of Nessa showed her to be smiling with a laughing Duran.

"I mostly do human forms." Was Crope's quick retort. Elphaba looked at him due to his tone of voice and he winked. She smiled back.

"I hope you're a better artist than actor."

"Miles. But that's because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I can honestly say I've never seen this side of you before."

"It's a combination of depression and alcohol that puts me in such a somber mood."

"Oh, the tale of the world."

"Don't worry, Miss Elphaba. By tomorrow I'll be back to being unscrupulous."

"I should hope so. What would I do with myself if you took over being depressing?"

Crope laughed at that.

* * *

A little while later Elphaba saw Nessa return to her seat and Duran bid her farewell. Elphaba hurriedly disengaged from Crope and rushed to her side. Her sister smiled as she saw her come over.

"Oh, Fabala, it was wonderful." She gushed. "I haven't felt that free in a long time."

"I'm happy, Nessa."

The rest of the Circle slowly returned to the table. They had all spotted Nessa dancing and they complimented and joked with her. Elphaba watched Nessa drink in the attention. For a moment she looked like just another girl at a ball. After some time Elphaba noticed Nessa glancing in a particular direction. Elphaba followed her gaze and noticed Duran speaking with a group. She realized Nessa wanted to dance again but could not work up the courage to ask. Elphaba was trying to figure out how to approach the situation, as tact was not her strong suit, when Fiyero cut through her line of vision. He began to speak within Duran, who replied while gesturing with his hands. This continued for several minutes and Elphaba frowned.

* * *

"I see, Master Fiyero," Duran was saying, "but I do not wish to monopolize Miss Nessarose's time."

"I assure you she would appreciate it." Fiyero replied.

"You misunderstand." Duran said, and took a step away from the group, lowering his voice, "The purpose was to show Miss Nessarose she can dance. If it is I she continually does so with then she will think it is I that enables her to do so."

"I think I'm beginning to see."

"Good. So I'll make you a deal. The song that has just started has a spin at the end where dancers traditionally switch partners while transitioning into the next song. When that happens, I shall switch partners with you. After that you gentlemen must take up dancing with Miss Nessarose as I have several others I have promised time to, and have to leave early at that. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Duran smiled and turned to walk over to the Charmed table. His smile broadened as Nessa saw him and her face lit up.

"Miss Nessarose; I apologize for taking up so much of your attention but, if you are so inclined, may I ask for another dance? I'm afraid I am short on time tonight and have several other requests I must get to, but could not possibly leave without one more dance from you." He said. The table thought the flattery was a quite thick but the sincerity behind the words made it work. Glinda thought he was quite charming, and thus quite dangerous. Her mother had always warned her to beware of a charming man.

"I'd be delighted to, Master Fanel." Nessa replied happily.

Duran once again led her out onto the floor. Fiyero moved to intercept Elphaba as she going for Crope but Glinda attempted to catch him, but was too late. Glinda snagged Crope and went after them. Fiyero gave Elphaba a smile as they began to dance. It was more formal than their previous dances but Fiyero was nonetheless skilled. As the song began to transition Fiyero spun her and someone went past. She came out of the spin in Duran's arms and turned to see Nessa with Fiyero. Her sister was laughing.

"Miss Nessarose, your shawl." Fiyero said and went to adjust it.

"Oh, leave it, Master Fiyero. Just dance with me." She laughed.

Elphaba watched as they moved and then turned her attention back to Duran. She instantly stiffened up. Duran, however, slowly moved them through the motions, gentle but firm. Elphaba had not actually danced with anyone who was similar to him but wondered if this was what she felt like to dance with.

"You seem surprised, Miss Elphaba." He said politely.

"More like irritated, Master Fanel." She replied curtly.

"I apologize if my actions have set you at unease."

"Never so much as that. I just do not like surprises."

"Well, I apologize for surprising you then. However, I do hope it has pleased you."

"It has, Master Fanel."

"Good. Now, the song is ending and I have to be getting on." He said and led them off the dance floor. The other two couples followed. He gave her a look over and smiled. "I must say, you do look beautiful in that dress."

"My obstinate roommate has impeccable taste."

"And Miss Glinda looks radiant as well." He said as they neared the table. He looked around. "If you all could keep a secret? I must say that this is the best dressed group here. All the women are absolutely stunning."

"You flatter far too much." Elphaba said.

"Perhaps." He said with smile and a shrug. A purple and gold monstrosity ambled up to them.

"Miss Nessarose!" Madame Morrible belted. "Was that you I saw on the dance floor?"

"Yes it was, Madame."

"I must say, I never thought I'd see the day."

Elphaba and Nessa flushed at the tacit insult. Fire began to rise in Elphaba and she was about to spew it forth when,

"Madame, as I told Miss Nessarose; those who think arms are needed for dancing are fools." Duran said with a smile. The headmistress flushed at the comment, and the three girls remembered her words from their interview. They all kept their faces stoic.

"And who might be this young man? His bearing seems to be rustic in nature." She added sweetly. The insult was not missed.

"My name is Duran Fanel. At your service, headmistress." He said with a bow. "It is a treat to see your grand visage."

"You own is quite the sight. A half-cape? How classic. I haven't seen one worn to a ball since I was a young girl."

"I'm quite an aficionado of the past century and could not resist."

"Your taste in colors is also very unique."

"Thank you, but I could never hope to have so much taste as you, headmistress."

"You do me great compliments, Master Fanel." She said but her face was betraying her displeasure. "However, I have to be off. I have many great demands on my time."

"I hope someday we meet in a less formal setting with less impediments on our time, headmistress." Duran replied and the tone of his voice left much unsaid. Morrible looked at him, but then simply nodded her head.

"Quite. Now, my girls, do not stay out too late and don't go home with any one uncouth."

With that she was off. The table let out a collective breath and then laughed when Duran threw a rude gesture at the departing headmistress' back. He turned back to the table.

"Well, that was fun. Anyway, my ladies, gentlemen; I must be off. Goodnight." He said and spun, fluttering his maligned half-cape. The boys collectively decided that he pulled it off exceptionally well.

* * *

As the night wore on Avaric slowly sobered up. He had something on his mind, but kept his mannerisms to seem as if he had been drinking. Finally, when he saw what he was waiting for, he stood shakily.

"I'll be back." He slightly slurred. He picked his way carefully through the seats, maintaining his appearance of intoxication. Finally, he made his way to the door and out it just in time to see his target start to walk off. He approached quickly.

"Vigiles." Avaric hissed quietly. The person turned with a smile.

"Ah. I see you know of that." The man replied. His smile was still not gone.

"Of course. I am going to be the Margreave of Tenmeadows. My father told me of the Vigiles."

"I began to wonder if the leading families told the old tales anymore."

"Only fools do not tell their children of the Vigiles. Those who keep order outside the law."

"And you know why, correct?"

"Of course. It is the way of the world."

"Good. Now, did you need me for something?"

"No. I just wanted you to know that I knew. You're not all what you appear to be, Master Fanel."

"None of us are. You know how to reach me if you need me." Duran replied and spun again, cape fluttering in the cool spring breeze. Avaric watched him go and then turned back to the party. Now he was going to get drunk.

* * *

As the ball ended the Circle got into a carriage. They were not headed back to their particular dorms just yet; instead, they were heading to Avaric's residence. The Margreave (a widower) was out of town on business. As such Avaric had the entire house to himself, including the wine cellar.

The party at Avaric's was as raucous as to be expected of young men and women with an open wine cellar. The party started with drinking and dancing, all of the boys and girls taking turns switching partners. Glinda got her dance with Elphaba as the partners switched. The boys were dancing with the boys and the girls with the girls. Glinda giggled the entire time. Elphaba had to fend off Glinda's amorous hands, and also those of Pfannee, and curiously, Shenshen. Even Milla held the green girl closer than she was comfortable with. None of the boys dared to take such measures, except for a drunken Crope who tried to sneak a hand to her bottom. She slapped his hand and that was the end of that.

Dancing was abandoned as coordination was lost and heads started to spin of their own accord. The Circle compensated by drinking more. They had passed the comfortable level of drunk and moved onto roaring, where lewd comments and suggestions were the norm. Elphaba never felt more than a slight buzz. When the boys started to strip out of their clothing Elphaba called it a night.

"Well, that seems to be good for us. Thank you for your hospitality Avaric, but we must get going." She said abruptly. A giggling Glinda stared at here bleary eyed.

"No need to go, greenie. You can stay." Avaric leered.

"Yes. Why not?" Fiyero asked. He wobbled on his feet.

"Because I'd rather sleep in my own bed without having to worry about tending to the regrets of others."

"Wh-what?" Fiyero asked.

"Never mind. Come, Glinda." Elphaba said as she walked Nessa out the door. Elphaba had to hold onto her sister as she could barely stand upright. Glinda, holding her shoes in her hand, followed unsteadily.

Elphaba stopped by where Pfannee and Shenshen were laying on Avaric, and where Boq had his head in Milla's lap.

"Are you ladies coming?"

"No. I think I shall stay." Pfannee replied.

"Me too." Chimed Shenshen.

"Miss Milla?"

"No. I'll stay too."

"Fine. It is your choice." Elphaba said and walked them out to the carriage.

The trip up the stairs at Crage was a chore. Elphaba had to almost carry Nessarose, and stopped frequently to make sure Glinda had not been lost. However, the blonde seemed to have sobered up slightly. Elphaba dropped Nessarose off with a still awake Nanny, and helped Glinda into the room. She helped the girl peel out of her dress and underclothes. Glinda stumbled to the bathroom, and Elphaba used the time to shift into her own nightdress.

A little while later Glinda came back with a goofy smile on her face. Elphaba was puzzled but took her turn in the bathroom. She went to have a quick cleaning, and noticed another rag was already wet with oil. Realizing Glinda must have washed, she shook her head and cleaned herself. She then slipped back into her nightdress and walked out.

She was stopped in her tracks by the sight of a very naked Glinda. The blonde was humming some tune and swaying. Elphaba was entranced by how she moved in the moonlight but her pragmatic side soon reasserted itself. She moved over to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. Glinda turned around.

"Rae." She said happily.

"Yes my sweet. But we should get off to bed."

"But I don't want to. I want to do this instead." Glinda replied devilishly and pushed Elphaba. The tall girl's back hit the wall and Glinda pounced on her. Her mouth hungrily planted kisses and bites up her chest and collarbone. Elphaba groaned.

"Damnit Glinda, you're drunk."

"You bet your ass I am. Speaking of which." The blonde wrapped her hands around and grabbed Elphaba's butt. "So firm."

"Look, Glinda, I don't want this if-"

"Elphaba; I'm drunk, I'm horny, and I want you. By Oz, how I want you." She gasped and bit down hard on Elphaba shoulder. The green girl groaned again. "If you don't want it, say so; I won't force you. But if you do, tell me."

"Of course I want you."

"Good. Now, I'll make you a deal. I don't know how long I'll last. I'm kind of starting to crash already."

"Perhaps we should-" Elphaba started but groaned when Glinda bit her again.

"I thought you liked that. No, Rae, I want sex and I want it now. As I was saying, I'll make you a deal. I'll do you, then you can make me, and then finally you once more, and then we can go to bed."

"Why not just let me help you?"

"Two reasons: One, I'll feel bad. I know you get horny when you watch me."

"That's not true-" Elphaba stopped as Glinda nibbled. She tried to glare down at the blonde but she was met with a wicked smile and innocent eyes.

"Don't lie to me. You like to watch; you've been doing it since before we were together. I caught you, remember? Anyway, watching you come makes me hot, and I want to have one right after you. Then, since you'll be going again, the last one will be for you. So, really, it goes one of yours for me, one for me, and then yours. Is that ok with you?" she giggled.

"Fine. Let's get to the bed."

"Oh no. I want it here."

"H-here? Against the wall?"

"Mmmhhmmm. Your nipples are perfect height for nibbling," she said and nipped at them through the nightdress, "and as for, you know, I have an idea."

Elphaba started to ask but the blonde wedged a leg in between hers. Glinda slid her hands off of Elphaba's butt and to her waist. The green girl sagged slightly, grinding against Glinda's thigh and hip. Elphaba let out a deep, guttural groan and Glinda smiled. She used her hands to begin rocking her emerald lover against her, eliciting moans and gasps. Confident Elphaba got the idea, Glinda slid her hands over Elphaba's breasts and to her shoulders. She shucked the nightdress down to the green girl's tiny waist.

"Glinda." Elphaba breathed.

The blonde dipped her head to captured one of the dark green buds, sucking it between her lips. One hand captured the other, rolling it between her fingers while the other hand traced lines and circles from Elphaba's hip to waist and back. Elphaba threw her head back and moaned, lacing her fingers through Glinda's hair. The slight tugging always stoked Glinda's fire. She grazed her teeth across Elphaba's bud, and the laced fingers clenched together, sharply tugging. It hurt a bit but Glinda did not mind. She liked it and a moan escaped her own closed lips. Elphaba looked at her with pleasure clouded eyes.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little. I didn't mind it." Glinda answered back. Elphaba stared at her confused. Glinda, even in her drunken haze could tell the girl was backing off her physical pleasure for a riddle of the mind. So Glinda decided to cloud her mind some more. Being as gentle as possible, she closed her teeth on of her love's dark buds. Elphaba bucked and Glinda opened her mouth lest an unfortunate incident occur.

"See? Just a little goes a long way." Glinda giggled and released the bud in her hand to grind the emerald girl against her hip. Her mouth went back to its ministrations and long emerald fingers laced tightly through blonde curls.

The rocking of hips increased in pace and Glinda knew Elphaba was getting close. The blonde surged forward, attempting to set the taller girl completely off the ground and on her hip. It did not work, of course, but it pressed Elphaba to the tips of her toes. She was able to drop down to increase the friction against Glinda's thigh. The first almost stole her breath, and Glinda nails lightly rolling her nipple and tracing down her thigh did steal her breath.

Elphaba's breathing came ragged now as green hips drove down against pink, urgently searching for release. Her legs began to quiver, throwing off her rhythm. Elphaba tried to regain it but the harder she tried the more broken her rhythm became. She whimpered and felt small hands lift her hips and force her back down. She let Glinda guide her, focusing only on the movement and her own release. Finally, it came, and Elphaba let out a high, guttural moan as she collapsed against her pale lover. Glinda slowed the movement and planted soft kisses against her collarbone and neck. She stepped back and let Elphaba sag against her.

"I never knew you were so strong, my sweet." Came the rasping whisper.

"Drunk strength. I'll be sore tomorrow."

"Won't we all."

"Did you want to move to the bed or did I break you?" Glinda giggled.

"I was broken before, my sweet. You make me whole."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I hope I remember that tomorrow. Now, sex or no?"

Elphaba sighed and looked at her beloved girl. There was a slight glisten to her skin; most likely from the heat of their bodies. Elphaba's libido jump started again. She reached down and scooped the blonde up into her arms. Glinda giggled and wrapped her legs around Elphaba, who proceeded to walk them to the bed. She bent over low and attempted to gracefully depart Glinda on the bed. She misjudged and they landed with a plop, causing Glinda to giggle again.

"Not how I planned it." Elphaba grumbled good naturedly. Glinda giggled and pulled her close for a deep kiss. Elphaba's mind, however, would not waver from the task at hand. She reached up and caressed Glinda's breasts, causing the blonde to gasp. Elphaba used the chance to snake kisses down her neck, paying special attention to special spot. Glinda's grip on her loosened and she trailed her kisses down her lover's chest and stomach. She pushed back off the bed and knelt on the floor.

"Rae…what?" Glinda gasped but it turned into a deep moan as Elphaba set to her task.

Elphaba was methodically in her motion, attentive to Glinda's reactions, and motivated by her own passion. As such, her mouth zeroed in on Glinda's most responsive area, and engulfed with her mouth. Her long finger curled inside Glinda, sending the blonde into shivers of ecstasy. She could not think. Normally the build to the edge was a slow, easing affair; here she was being driven towards it. She could not fight it, could not be distracted. She could do nothing but whimper and enjoy.

Soon, in a time shorter than she had ever experienced, Glinda dug her fingers into Elphaba's hair and pulled her close as she came crashing over the edge. Elphaba slowed and broaden her attentions but did not stop. Glinda shuddered once, twice, three times as the successive waves of her orgasm rolled over her. She whimpered and moaned as Elphaba slowed her movements and let out a shuddering breath. Elphaba disengaged with a pop and smiled at her.

"Adequate, my sweet?"

"Very." She replied dreamily.

"From the sound of your voice I think we should call it a night."

"One clock tick." She replied. "I'm not so focused as you, to be able to come and then just hop back on it. You have to give me a few."

"My sweet, it is not necessary-"

"I'm too drunk to go over this again. You coming again, whether you like it or not."

"If you say so, my sweet."

"I like the sound of that."

"Don't get used to it."

"I figured." Glinda rolled up and moved over on her bed.

Elphaba climbed onto it and lay on her back. As she did Glinda watched the motion of her breasts. Laying down they were almost invisible except for the darkened areola and nipples. Glinda half mounted her and dipped her head to capture one in her mouth. The hand not supporting her crept low, but Elphaba's hand stopped her.

"Please Rae?"

"No."

"But you let me last time."

"Glinda…"

"You can keep it covered, and I promise I won't look at anything other than your eyes. I just want to feel you again."

"I don't know why."

"Yes you do. You're not dense."

"I just don't understand it."

"Someday, Rae, you will, and you'll let me see all of you."

"I don't think so."

"That's for the future, now, just let me help."

"Ok."

The blonde watched/felt her emerald love drop one of her hands to caress herself. As she started rubbing, Glinda's hand followed and she gently slipped her finger inside. Elphaba gasped and her hand increased the pace. Glinda smiled and dipped her head low, taking one of her love's nipples in to her mouth. Remember the emerald girl's like for intense play, she sucked forcefully on it while propping herself up on her elbow to capture the other nipple between fingers.

Elphaba moaned and increased her speed. True to her word, Glinda's eyes stayed focused on Elphaba's face. Her expressions enthralled the blonde. The emerald girl's eyes were closed and there was an intense look of concentration on her face. Her jaw clenched, and the chords in her neck stood out. As Glinda sensed Elphaba getting nearer, her love inhaled and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. The need in her face drove Glinda wild and had she been like Elphaba she was sure that she would have gone for another round.

Elphaba's breath became ragged. She inhaled sharply, held her breath, and then exhaled again. She arched her neck, flexing the sinews therein. Her brow furrowed deeper; deeper than Glinda saw when even when Elphaba was stuck on some sort of problem. Her entire body began to arch but Glinda inhibited it, wanting to stay close. Finally, there was a deep clench and Elphaba let out a groan of intense pleasure. She shook violently as she came, and as the last waves washed over her she opened her eyes to meet Glinda's. The look of pure adoration sent the emerald girl in paroxysms of pleasure again. Glinda was amazed watching her love come twice in such quick succession. Finally, Elphaba calmed, and opened her eyes once more. Glinda slowly withdrew her finger and cleaned Elphaba from herself once more with her mouth. It sent shudders through both girls again.

"That could soon become my favorite flavor." she giggled.

"You shall slay me, my sweet."

"Nope. Now, bed time. I am tired."

"Clothes?"

"What do you think?"

"Then I shall need to lock the doors. " Elphaba said and did so. She came back snuggled next to the almost asleep blonde. "Fond dreams, my angel."

* * *

Elphaba woke to the shifting of the bed. It was late and just by the moonlight she could see Glinda hurrying to the bathroom. She sighed and followed her as the first sounds of retching came. Elphaba contemplated how sometimes love could be going on dates, but also holding that person's hair as they vomited.

* * *

**This chapter covers the date of the 3** **rd** **of Highspring.**


	17. High and Low

A groan escaped Glinda's mouth as she rolled over. The spot next to her was empty. She braved opening an eye and was grateful the curtains were pulled tight. Looking around she spotted a green figure sitting on the other bed. Her emerald girlfriend smiled at her.

"Awake, I see. I have a glass of water and your wand right there. Unless you want me to do it?"

"Mmmmmrgggggghhhh."

"I'll take that as a yes." Elphaba replied with a smile. She handed Glinda the glass of water and raised her own wand. With a brief look of concentration Elphaba cast the spell and Glinda's headache went away.

"Much better. Thank you, Rae. Maybe you should do the same for Nessa."

"I already did. It's quite late, Miss Glinda, and we have to be going if we are to catch our brunch appointment." Elphaba teased. Glinda sprang out of bed.

"It's that late already! Oh, I have to get ready!" Glinda exclaimed and popped out of bed. She darted into the bathroom. A few minutes later she jumped back out, hair curled and make up on. "I completely forgot that we still have oil in the tub! Nothing to be done about it now."

Elphaba shook her head as Glinda moved to her closet. She found a dress she liked for Elphaba, a simple long sleeved black frock, and then attacked her own closet. She threw out a blue dress, a blue bodice and a white chemise. She quickly changed into them and then dragged Elphaba out the door behind her.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the pub where the rest of the Circle was meeting. They ahd arrived first and had to wait almost a half an hour. A perturbed Elphaba was contemplating leaving when the rest of the Circle finally appeared. Glinda took pity on their ragged forms but Elphaba was all ice.

"And just what have you been up to that it should keep us waiting?" Elphaba asked evenly.

"Shh, Elphie; not so loud." Boq groaned.

"I'm sorry, Master Boq," Elphaba said louder, "what was that?"

"Elphie, be nice." Glinda chastised. Elphaba shot her a look but Glinda responded with one of her own. Elphaba's lips quirked slightly.

"You pity them so, Glinda; you truly live up to your namesake." Elphaba said.

"And you yours, Miss Elphaba."

"And how so?"

"All you want is your privacy and a good book. You have no time for unwanted advances."

"Now only if there was a waterfall somewhere in Shiz."

"No, we can't have that. You'd melt. An oil fall?"

"I think the chances of that are even slimmer."

"What the hell are you two babbling about?" Crope groaned.

"Yes," Tibbett agreed, "normally it is us that don't make sense."

"Is this how they feel, then?" Crope asked.

"Absolutely." Elphaba answered.

"Elphaba, we should put them out of their misery." Glinda advised. Elphaba sighed.

"Thank Oz, Glinda." Milla groaned. "Magic, please."

"Yes. You're such a good friend." Shenshen added.

"So good." Pfannee painfully agreed.

"Oh, Miss Glinda, you're just too good!" Elphaba mocked in high falsetto.

"Oh, stop." Glinda simpered, batting her eyelashes and waving her hand. "I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are!" Elphaba protested, mimicking Glinda.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Well, alright." Glinda flounced. The boys looked at each other.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Avaric asked Fiyero.

"I thought it was some strange Ozian thing you all do." Fiyero replied.

"Don't worry. I'll go get you a pitcher of water." Elphaba said and stood. Glinda looked nervous. "Don't worry, my sweet; I shall be fine. I have handled water pitchers before."

"Ok." Glinda replied. Even through bleary, pain fogged brains the Circle noticed that the conversation was odd.

Glinda watched Elphaba go, and then turned back to the group. She pulled out her wand and began to concentrate. The tingling sensation she always got when casting this spell started and she muttered under her breath. Opening her eyes, she directed the spell over he friends. She instantly saw them straighten or relax.

"So, what is this about Elphaba and water?" Avaric asked. Glinda did not start through sheer will.

"She is coming with some in a moment. You need to drink a lot of it if you don't want your hangover to come back." Glinda deflected smoothly.

"That's not what it sounded like earlier." Avaric continued, undeterred. "You made a comment about her melting."

"If you recall, Master Avaric, we were being quite silly in that moment. Melting if one comes into contact with water is quite a silly notion."

"But our Elphie does not like water. I've noticed she always wears heavy clothes if even the slightest threat of dampness." Tibbett said.

"You would notice her clothes." Boq put in.

"I agree with Glinda." Pfannee added. "A water allergy? How preposterous."

"She probably bundles so people won't stare." Milla offered. "I know when I don't want extra attention I cover my hair."

"But I love your red hair, Milly-dilly." Boq said. She smiled at him.

"I know you do, Boqykins, but it does draw a lot of attention."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Avaric said and Boq scowled at him.

"This is one of those rare occasions I agree with you, Avaric." Elphaba said from behind him. He jumped slightly, as did the rest of the table. They did not know how Elphaba could sneak up on them like that.

"Oz, Elphaba! How do you do that?" Boq asked as she leaned over the table to palce the pitcher down. She smiled ferally at him.

"Like you are part-Hedgehog, Boqykins, I am part Chameleon. I can change the color of my skin to match my surroundings." Elphaba said, leaving everyone but Boq and Glinda confused.

* * *

After lunch, the group parted ways. Most went to their beds to sleep the rest of the day away. When Glinda went to get into the carriage with the rest of the girls, Elphaba stopped her. Glinda gave Elphaba a quizzical look.

"Are we not going back to Crage Hall?" she asked.

"Not unless you want to miss the architecture tour of the old banks."

"Oh! Of course not!"

The carriage driver went on his way and Elphaba summoned another. Glinda eagerly hopped in and Elphaba followed, directing the cabbie to the financial district. As they approached Glinda could already see Firamen waiting for them. She almost forgot herself in excitement and went to jump out, but remembered at the last moment. She did not want to miss Elphaba helping her out. Elphaba hopped out of the carriage, shoulder set and back straight and turned to help Glinda out of the carriage. Both ladies smiled as Firamen bowed.

"Your Excellency; my lady; it is a pleasure for you to be with us today."

"We are pleased to be here." Elphaba answered authoritatively. Glinda could say she liked it. Firaman smiled.

"If you ladies will follow me."

He walked towards the bank door and held it for them. Elphaba walked through and, before Firamen could get there, held the door for Glinda. Glinda tipped her head graciously. Firamen covered his surprise well when Elphaba gestured him in. The Third Descending holding the door was something different, but he knew she was not pretentious in her mannerisms.

Firamen turned to wait for the two girls and had to cover his surprise again when Elphaba offered the Gillikin girl her arm. His mental abacus clicked a few times, adding weight to the Gillikin girl's side, but the look Elphaba gave him from behind her professional mask told him to keep this information to himself, or suffer the consequences. He bowed again.

"I apologize, my ladies, but our art retainer has been involved in an unfortunate accident. I shall have to suffice as your guide. Never fear, I have been schooling myself on the architecture of not only this building, but all along the Exchange. I am sure it will suffice."

"And if it does not?" Elphaba asked sternly. Firamen started to blanch but Glinda saved him.

"Miss Elphaba, do not tease the poor man. He is gracious enough to not only guide us on his personal time, but also to spend so much of it researching."

"You are quite right." Elphaba replied with the barest hint of a smile. She bowed her head to him. "My apologies, Master Firamen."

"Think nothing of it, Your Excellency. I hope I shall satisfy you and your guest." He replied as the abacus clicked a few more times in Glinda's direction. She was a natural diplomat and softened the very stern Elphaba. A powerful pair.

The tour progressed much like Elphaba expected. She remained silent, absorbing the information while Glinda politely peppered Firamen with questions. He responded and Elphaba was impressed at his level of knowledge. After finishing up with his bank, Firamen took them to the others. As they were of different nationalities, each bank was different. There was predominately Merthic of both the Early and Late varieties, but also a Gallatine and Bluestone Revival. The newest was of the Imperial Bombast. None of the bankers took much liking to the Industrial Modern style favored by the Wizard.

"Miss Elphaba; what time is it?" Glinda asked. Elphaba glanced at her and then withdrew her pocket watch.

"It's almost four, Miss Glinda."

"Oh! So late! I need to get to the market!" Glinda flustered.

"Calm down, my sweet. We have time. I'm sure Master Firamen can have a coach for us in a few minutes. Right, Master Firamen?" she replied, turning to him. She noticed the dazed look on his face.

"Of course, Your Excellency." He answered distantly. His mental abacus had tipped so quickly it had up ended. "I have one on standby."

Elphaba eyes narrowed, searching his face for the reason why he was acting strangely. Had Glinda done something wrong? When it hit her, it took all Elphaba's will to remain impassive.

"Thank you. You have always worked for my best interests, Master Firamen, and that is why I trust you so." Elphaba said evenly. Firamen did not miss the undertones.

"Your Excellency has always been fair and respectful. I would never dream of doing something to bring shame upon Your Excellency."

"That is good to hear."

"Now, I shall go summon the coachman." He said, and promptly left to do so. He returned and stood with the two ladies as the covered coach came around. He first helped Glinda in and then bowed to Elphaba. She nodded her head, and then stuck out her hand. Firamen grasped it tentatively.

"Thank you, Master Firamen. Your service was excellent, as always." She said shaking his hand briefly before climbing in after Glinda.

"It is my pleasure to serve, Your Excellency." Firamen replied and bowed again.

The coach took off and Firamen headed inside to his office. He plopped down in his chair and slowly took the bottle out of his desk for just such occasions. Pouring some into his glass, he sighed. The Gillikin girl meant much to Her Excellency, and she knew Firamen knew. This information, however, was the kind he could never use for his own gain; only his own destruction. Besides, he mused as he took a drink, he actually rather liked Her Excellency. He thought she would make a fine Eminent one day.

* * *

"Elphaba, what was all that about?" Glinda asked as they ambled along in the coach.

"Firamen knows." Elphaba replied cryptically but Glinda got it instantly.

"How? Was I too affectionate in my manner?" she asked confused.

"No, it was my mistake." Elphaba replied in a dead tone. Glinda put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh no; you called me my sweet."

"Yes." Elphaba dove her hands into her face. "Damnit! Why do I always do this!"

Glinda took Elphaba's hands into her own. She gently stroked them until Elphaba looked up at her, and Glinda planted a light kiss on her lips.

"We all make mistakes, Elphaba. Even you. It's not that we do so, but how we respond to them that makes us who we are."

"It is quite unfair, my sweet, for you to be beautiful and wise." Elphaba replied dryly and Glinda giggled.

"I will admit I pulled that from a book."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you in the library and was very bored. I picked up a book on philosophy to pass the time. Like usual, you were quite late so I read significant portion of it. I can't remember anything out of the book but that stuck with me."

"Oz save us from a book learned Miss Glinda Arduenna."

"You know what you are?"

"Mean and green."

"I was going to say: in possession of a wicked tongue." Glinda purred and Elphaba blushed.

"At this rate, I shall not make it out of the year."

"Pish posh. I'd never let that happen."

* * *

"I don't see why I need this many bottles." Elphaba complained as she gently put down the case she was carrying. Glinda had purchased all of the bottles made by the Quadling glassblower they had seen before.

"Well, it's not exactly like we can keep the tub full of oil." Glinda replied.

"Changing it back to water would have been a much cheaper option."

"I don't think wasting so much oil would have been smart. Besides, now you don't have to worry about your oil for months."

"And what will we do with all these bottles afterward?"

"I can conjure more than just sandalwood, you know."

"Ah."

* * *

After a mild bit of sorcery practice (in which Glinda and Elphaba magicked the oil into the bottles) the two girls had cleaned and went to bed. The next morning brought a downpour and a sour Elphaba. There was no way she could maneuver through the rain and not get wet. Glinda had attempted to stay with her, but Elphaba sent her on her way. Even her goodbye kiss was less affectionate. Glinda sighed and just resigned herself to it.

Later that afternoon, there was a knock at the door. When Elphaba got up she saw Glinda standing with Boq and an annoyed looking Nanny.

"Boq, what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked curtly. He stuck out a notebook.

"I brought you notes. Thought it might help you be less grumpy."

"I am not grumpy."

"Of course not." He replied and looked out their window. "Do you ever wonder why it never gets to Munchkinland?"

Elphaba glared at him, not wanting to be brought into the conversation about succession again. Boq saw this and bid a hasty retreat. Glinda sighed as Elphaba forcefully sat down at the desk and poured over Boq's notes. Not fifteen minutes later she shoved them away.

"Useless." She muttered. Glinda sighed again, and practiced her sorcery while Elphaba continued her note taking from her book.

"Rae, it's about lunch. Do you want to go down to the lunch hall and get something?" Glinda asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"I'm not hungry."

Glinda sighed again and went by herself. She grabbed lunch not only for herself, but also for Elphaba. When she returned she set it next to her girlfriend, who only a grunt in acknowledgment. Glinda practiced some more but then decided it was time for Elphaba to switch tasks.

"Rae, it's time for you to practice sorcery."

"I don't have time for that right now."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't want to waste my time on something silly." Elphaba replied sharply and it hurt Glinda a bit to hear.

"You said it was important."

"Now I'm starting to wonder."

"No, you're not. You're just diving into something familiar because you're in a foul mood. Now, it's time for sorcery, just like it is every time this week."

"Not right now."

Glinda sighed and concentrated. Elphaba's books levitated in the air until they floated to the ceiling.

"Glinda, give those back!" Elphaba snarled, rounding on her. Glinda maintained her composure.

"Get them yourself." She replied calmly.

"This is important!"

"So is this. If you can't overcome something as simple as floating books, how are you planning to overcome Morrible?"

Elphaba's eyes flashed angrily and her face hardened.

"Fine." She spat. She went and got out her wand. As she began to review her notes there was a knock at the door. Opening it, Glinda saw Nessa and Nanny.

"Is it time for our soercery practice?" Nessa asked. Elphaba scoffed and Nessa looked at her concerned.

"Ignore your sister. She is a bit of a foul mood today." Glinda said.

"Undoubtedly because of the weather." Nessa replied and walked in. "Fabala, why are your books on the ceiling?"

* * *

The next day was not any better. Though Glinda had gone to bed hopeful (as Elphaba had finally relented to sleeping with her) more rain had come and Elphaba's mood deteriorated. Glinda could not take it anymore and stormed out, leaving a smarting Elphaba behind her. They did not see each other for the rest of the day. Though neither spoke much to each other, they both relished in the other's presence as they went to sleep.

The next morning the girls woke with sunshine on their faces. Glinda wiggled out of bed happily and knelt before the window.

"Dearest Lurline, thank you for the nice weather." She started and Elphaba sighed.

"Glinda…"

"I hope the sun continues to shine; though some rain in Munchkinland may be useful."

"Seriously, Glinda."

"Or at least no more than one day. Rae turns into a mean beast when it rains too much."

"First, Glinda; I do not."

"Do too."

"Second: Lurlinists don't pray on their knees with their hands together. Only Unionists do that. They pray standing with their hands in the air."

"Oh." Glinda paused, and stood, blushing. "And how would you know, oh Great atheist?"

Elphaba merely gestured to her rows of books.

"Point taken. Get up! It's time for breakfast."

Glinda quickly bustled them down to breakfast, where they ate with the other girls. Glinda chatted happily while Elphaba remained mostly silent. Afterwards they cleaned and Glinda picked out an outfit for Elphaba. It was a light cream dress and caused Elphaba to raise an eyebrow.

"Trust me." Glinda said as she moved about finishing her hair and makeup. She then attacked Elphaba. The green girl fell to the bed and spent the next quarter of an hour trying to survive Glinda's advances. She finally managed to squirm free and stood there, panting.

"We have to go to class, my sweet." Elphaba managed to get out. Glinda smiled angelically and went to fix her lipstick. As Elphaba was customarily locking their door, Glinda giggled and wiped some lipstick from Elphaba's face, causing her to blush slightly. The girls followed their usual habit of Elphaba walking Glinda to class, and then her going onto Life Sciences.

Today, they were doing liquid transformations in Sorcery. They started with a cup of tea, and Glinda easily waved her hand over it to change it to milk. She repeated the process changing it to coffee, wine, water, and then tea again. Miss Greyling pushed her for larger and larger amounts of water, and Glinda changed them easily until she was changing a large bowl of water with waves of her hand. Miss Greyling was stunned and an exhausted Glinda soaked in the praise and admiration. She was turning to leave class when she heard a booming voice.

"Excellent job, Miss Glinda." It said and Glinda fixed her smile to turn to the Headmistress. "Such a command of the spell."

"Sorcery seems becoming of me." Glinda replied.

"So it does. As do social functions. You were striking at the ball this past week. I got many compliments on you from the chaperones and alumni."

"Thank you. I am happy I was representing Crage Hall well."

"Some of your acquaintances worry me, however."

"How so, Madame?"

"They are not so fitting of you and your potential."

"Madame, all Ozians have their qualities. I find if I limit myself to only certain Ozians, I only experience certain qualities. I think that would be detrimental for broadening my horizons."

"Quite true, dearie. Your escort was unexpected, too. Did the future Margreave not ask you?"

"While Master Tenmeadows is a good friend, Master Tigelaar did invite me first. As there are no romantic notions between us, I found the Crown Prince of the Arjikis quite a suitable date. His dancing and manners were superb; a testament to Shiz' greatness as he has spent little time here."

"Good to hear he is becoming civilized. However, I think a Frottican girl such as yourself would have preferred a Shiz Margreave."

"Frottica is quite close to the Vinkus, Madame, and some of the tribes routinely come to trade in fall in preparation of winter. I cannot see how a good working relationship would not benefit me."

"Perhaps something to consider, my dear. But what of that other man, the low born one."

"Master Fanel? I can honestly say I've only interacted with him twice, including the ball. He seems to be a good dancer but is at Briscoe on a patronage scholarship. While a nice acquaintance to have, nothing more would be worth seeking."

"That is good to hear. Well, I've held you back long enough. Go on." Morrible said and waved her hand in dismissal. Glinda left, barely able to contain her shaking.

* * *

Elphaba had waited outside of Life Sciences for Glinda per usual, but the blonde did not appear. Elphaba began to worry, and moved towards the Sorcery building. Fiyero may have said something about tagging along, but she was not paying him any attention. After arriving at the Sorcery building and still not seeing her, she grabbed a student coming out.

"Have you seen Glinda Arduenna?" she asked him curtly.

"Probably still soaking in the praise." The boy said. "She was showing off in class and Miss Greyling was going on about it."

Elphaba sighed and let the boy go. No matter how much Glinda had changed she still loved attention.

"She'll probably be awhile." She said, more to herself than anything.

"Then why don't we get lunch?" Fiyero offered, and Elphaba was surprised. She had forgotten he was there.

"It's not a date." Elphaba half stated, half warned. Fiyero smiled.

"No. But you did say something about wanting to know more about the Eminents." He replied.

"That's true. You seem to have some knowledge that I have not come across."

"Then shall we? I know just the place."

"Alright."

* * *

"So, tell me what you know about the Eminents." Elphaba said. They were at a Vinkun style café.

"First: how many Eminents are there in Munchkinland?"

"Only one. My grandfather. By right he is the governor of Munchkinland."

"Do you know where the title comes from?"

"Who does with these things? Probably some archaic honorific."

"Somewhat true. The title of Eminent comes from the words eminence."

"I suspected."

"Yes. They were the preeminent families in certain areas. From what I've read, there was Eminents in Nest Hardings, Wend Hardings, the Corn Basket, Rush Margins, Wend Fallows, Nest Fallows, and around Lake Mossemere."

"So like the barons of Gillikin."

"Correct. At this point there was no Ozma; just wealthy lords. When the Ozma rose to supremacy, and subjugated the other Gillikin barons to her, she turned her attention to Munchkinland. It started over the Glikkun."

"Of course it did."

"It was really over the Corn Basket, however. She needed more food if she wanted to subjugate the rest of Oz, and the surrounding countries. Each Eminence brought their men at arms and militia to the war. The strongest Eminence at the time was the Corn Basket; however, they suffered the brunt of the war and he eventually fell. They all did except for the Eminence of Nest Hardings."

"I see where this is going. But they all seem to be male. How did the matrilineal line start?"

"Well, after reaching a stalemate, the Ozma called a ceasefire. She offered a meeting in good faith to the Eminence but instead captured him. She tortured him and showed him to the militia; sure it would break their spirit. It didn't. His wife took over and inspired Munchkinland to fight more. After several more years both sides were exhausted. The Munchkinlanders could not push the Ozma out, but the Ozma could not move forward. This time, they met under a real truce. Munchkinland was to become part of the Ozma's Oz, but in return the Eminence of Nest Hardings was freed and set up as the ruler of all Munchkinland. It was agreed, but the Eminence soon died. He left the title to his wife, and it has passed to the first female ever since."

"That's quite different from the story we're told. How did you come by this information?"

"My grandfather, the one who took over Kiamo Ko, was trying to find out all the information he could on Oz. I think he had plans of eventually becoming its ruler."

"Ambitious."

"Truly. His library at Kiamo Ko is vast, and many of my private lessons were focused on the history of the other Ozian countries."

"Your grandfather did not even become King of the Vinkus. How did he think he was going to rule all of Oz?"

"I've looked at some of his old plans. Apparently, he was going to go through Quadling Country for its store of rubies, and use the wealth to improve the Vinkus."

"Of course. Everyone wants the Quadling rubies."

"Yes. But I've talked too much, and you haven't eaten."

"Nor shall I. I must be off."

And with that, Elphaba left without another word.

* * *

Elphaba opened the door to their dorm to find Glinda standing there, hands on her hips. She shut the door with a quizzical look on her face.

"Where were you?" Glinda demanded. It instantly set Elphaba on edge.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because you didn't meet me after class like always. I was worried."

"I walked all the way to the Sorcery building. It was _you_ who did not meet _me_."

"I was detained after class."

"Basking in the adoration, from what I hear."

"More like caught by Morrible. You think I wanted to sit there and have her interrogate me? And then when I come back you're not even here!"

"I don't live my life at your beck and call, Glinda."

"I would like to know where my girlfriend has been for the past couple of hours!"

"I went to lunch with Fiyero." Elphaba said evenly as she put her books down.

"What?" Glinda whispered.

"Yes. He invited me out and I went. Before you even say anything, it was not a date. I made that abundantly clear to him."

"It doesn't matter what you say, you still went out to lunch with him!"

"Glinda, he's a friend! One you know! It is perfectly acceptable for me to go out to lunch with him. Especially because I did not eat anything!"

"Then why did you go!"

"He had some information about Eminents I wanted to know."

"And he just decided to give it to you over lunch, huh?"

Elphaba threw her hands up in the air.

"I can't deal with this right now." She gathered some books and threw her coat back on.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Glinda hissed.

"Wherever I damn well please!" Elphaba growled and threw open the door. Try as she might, she could not resist slamming it closed.

The tears came slowly at first, leaking out of the corners of Glinda's eyes, but as the blonde threw herself on her bed they erupted in a torrent of sobs.

* * *

It was late, very late, when Elphaba attempted to steal into the dorm. She had stayed at the library until it had closed, intent on returning when Glinda was asleep. Creeping in, she saw her blonde girlfriend asleep on the bed. Elphaba suppressed a sigh of relief. She quietly set her books down and changed into a nightdress. Her bed creaked as Elphaba sat on it.

"Are you sleeping there tonight?" came a sad voice from across the room. Elphaba started. She had thought she made a clean escape. Mulling over the words, Elphaba thought about responding with an affirmative, but her own heart collapsed her anger. Instead of answering, she silently got up and slid into bed behind Glinda.

"Are you not going to ask where I've been?" Elphaba said and then cursed herself for letting her mouth run away from her.

"You smell like moldy parchment and dust; just like every time you go to the library." Glinda replied quietly. Elphaba was baffled that Glinda had recognized noticed such a small thing. Having nothing to say, Elphaba slowly drifted to sleep holding her girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning their anger had cooled into a chilly manner. Neither girl wanted to make the first concession. As such, they brusquely went about the usual days activities. They went to breakfast but Glinda stayed while Elphaba went up to the room. The dispute between the two did not go unnoticed but Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla thought best not to mention it.

Afterwards the two went about their own separate activities. Elphaba reviewed her notes and studied from the new textbook while Glinda practiced some of the sorcery she would soon be required to learn. Her cold anger had given her a razor sharp focus, and she made much progress. Afterwards, Glinda went to get lunch but Elphaba had remained behind. When Glinda returned she placed a bowl of food on Elphaba's desk but did not say anything. Elphaba took the food and did not reply.

At the usual designated hour, Nessa came by for magic review. Glinda was particularly attentive to Nessa today, which made the girl feel a bit uncomfortable. She noticed the distance between the two, and how Elphaba was doing worse than usual (but still very well). She waited until Glinda excused herself to go to get something to drink to ask Elphaba.

"Fabala, what is going on between you and Glinda?"

"I think we've already had this discussion, my pretty." Elphaba replied distractedly.

"I mean right now. You seem…cold to each other."

"She is being ridiculous."

"So you're fighting."

"We are not fighting. She is being ridiculous."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"If it was nothing important you wouldn't be fighting."

"We are not fighting."

"Fine. What are you not fighting about?"

"She seems to think that Fiyero is attracted to me."

"Ah. I see."

"You see?" Elphaba asked incredulously, finally looking up from her work.

"Yes. The boys do hang off you."

"How is it that my fault? They're hormonal boys with no better prospects than the strange colored girl."

"You really don't see, do you?"

"Spare me, Nessa."

"And when have I ever?"

"Too true."

"The boys, like the girls, are drawn to you. It does not help you spar with them constantly."

"You would think that would make them like me less."

"Boys want a challenge; they want to conquer, Fabala. You present the ultimate challenge to them. To anyone, really."

"And how do you know so much about this?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow. Nessa blushed.

"Nanny talks; sometimes to me, sometimes to the other Amas. Unfortunately I have no hands to cover my ears."

"Perhaps someone should talk to Nanny about such behavior."

"This coming from you, Fabala?"

"You don't have to sound so incredulous about it."

"Nanny would never listen, anyway."

"So what do you suggest I do? It's not exactly like I can make myself less attractive looking. And I refuse to simper."

"That would indeed be strange." Nessa agreed, pausing. She finally shook her head. "I have no suggestions for you."

"That's a first."

"Except pray to the Unnamed God for advice."

"There's my pretty. I was starting to worry."

The girls went back to their study, but now Elphaba was even more distracted. A glint caught her eye and she looked at her sun catcher in the window. An idea hit her, and she sprung up.

"Tell Glinda I've gone for a book and won't be back until dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"That's a secret."

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of Sunday, the 4** **th** **of Highspring to Thursday the 8** **th** **.**


	18. Non-traditional

 

**6/21/14**

* * *

Elphaba walked through the door at their approximate dinner time to find an irate looking Glinda.

"And where have you been?"

"Didn't Nessa tell you?" Elphaba asked, moving towards their closet.

"She said you went to get a book. Must've been a good one to keep you out so long. Was it on the _Vinkus_?" Glinda hissed.

"No." Elphaba replied and started rifling through the clothes in their closet.

"What are you doing on my side of the closet?"

"Looking for this." Elphaba replied and tossed a yellow, long, casual dress at her.

"What's this for?" Glinda asked angrily.

"Were going out." Elphaba replied.

"What of your precious studying?" Glinda said, vitriol seeping back into her voice.

"Something more important came up."

"Something more important to Elphaba Thropp than studying? What, pray tell, could that be?" Glinda asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"You."

"Wh-what?" Glinda said, taken off guard.

"Yes. We're going out. Now, do you need help with that dress?" Elphaba asked as she grabbed something out from under her bed.

"No. I'm quite fine." Glinda replied dazed and switched her dresses.

As soon as she was finished Elphaba wrangled her arm and pulled her out the door. Glinda was a bit irked at the commanding manner which Elphaba led her, but was more curious. They left Crage (out the back door) and in the direction of the Suicide Canal. Elphaba led them through a less well kept section of the path and Glinda started to worry; worry that melted into affection when they burst into a clearing and there, sitting on a blanket, was a picnic basket. Glinda's hands came to her face.

"Rae, a picnic?" she breathed, her voice becoming thick with emotion.

"A small one." Elphaba confirmed quietly. She led Glinda by her hand to the blanket and sat them on it. "I thought we would enjoy a sunset, and then I could take you to Gerand's again."

"That sounds wonderful. But what about school tomorrow?"

"We'll fake illness. We're both ahead anyway."

"But you never miss class, Rae."

"Well, it's very important." Elphaba whispered and Glinda eyes widened. She leant in quickly to capture her girlfriend's lips. Elphaba indulged herself for a moment before slowly pushing Glinda away.

"While I'd love to continue, my sweet, we are in direct sight of the Canal. Someone could see."

"Then I guess I'll have to behave myself."

As the world slowly dimmed the two girls cuddled close on the blanket. Glinda was particularly grateful for Elphaba's body heat as the spring air was chilly. Sometime as dusk approached Elphaba stiffened slightly.

"I apologize, my sweet." Elphaba said softly.

"For what?"

"We are currently facing south."

"And?"

"The sun is setting in the northwest tonight." Elphaba's voice held something close to embarrassment. "I hope you are not too disappointed."

Glinda looked at her for a moment and then began to giggle. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"I do not know how you find my lack of astronomical skill amusing."

"Only you, Rae; only you would be embarrassed by not giving me a perfect view of a sunset. No, I am content to sit here with you and watch the sun go down even if I cannot see it."

"That is good." Elphaba replied with a hint of her own amusement.

The girls continued to cuddle as the sky morphed into shades of purple and gold. As the light faded Elphaba decided that it was late enough and gently prodded Glinda to standing. Glinda shivered due to the cold air and the now absent body heat. Elphaba noticed and threw her shawl around Glinda's shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the coarse, black fabric but said nothing. Elphaba left the blanket and basket, saying they would come back for it. She quickly hailed a cab and they set off to Gerand's.

* * *

"Oh, Elphie, that was delicious." Glinda said as the waiter picked up their plates. Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Does that mean you have no room for dessert?" she teased.

"What a dreadful question! Of course I do."

"Good. Because I hear they have great chocolate here."

"Really?" Glinda perked up. She loved chocolate.

"Yes. In fact," Elphaba smiled coyly, "I hear they get it from Frottica."

"Frottican chocolate?"

"Yes." Elphaba smiled, and it only broadened as a plate of chocolate truffles were placed in front of Glinda. Glinda's eyes widened.

"Oh my."

"Yes. By a fairly famous chocolatier in Frottica. I can't remember his name. Gerand?"

"Varesh." Came the Dog's gruff voice. Glinda's surprise did not excuse her to be manner less.

"Master Gerand, the food was impeccable as always." She said.

"Thank you, Miss Glinda."

"And to have Varesh chocolate? That is quite a feat. Even being Frottican I have never tasted it."

"Well, I did have to name drop, honestly." Gerand said, shuffling his paws. Elphaba's eyes narrowed a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Varesh would not sell to me on my account alone."

"Because you're an Animal." Elphaba's voice was cold.

"No; because he is a snob. He does not think much of Emerald City style cooking."

"I see."

"So, I had to let it slip that it was for the future Eminence of Munchkinland."

"Ah."

"I hope you are not too upset with me, Miss Thropp."

"Gerand, I dislike using my title to get things for myself." Elphaba said and she paused a long moment. "However, when it is for my Glinda, I do not much mind it. Thank you for going out of your way to get it."

"It was my pleasure, dear."

"Thank you Gerand." Glinda said and reached over to take Elphaba's hand. "I appreciate it too."

"You are very welcome. I shall leave you ladies in peace."

After he had left Glinda said,

"Elphie, you are not too upset are, you?"

Elphaba let out a deep breath.

"No. While I dislike it, I cannot see any harm in it. And if it helps him then I am happy to do so."

"Good. Because this chocolate," Glinda said taking a bite, "Is dericious."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, my sweet."

* * *

The two girls waved off the cabbie (after tipping him), and strolled on the paths near the Suicide Canal. The oil lamps cast a soft glow over the pair as they cuddled close; closer than was proper as there was no one in sight. Both girls relished the feeling of being a proper couple; Glinda because she felt what the stories always said she should, and could do so openly, and Elphaba because this feeling was something so new and foreign, yet what she craved.

As they got to their little hidden area Elphaba began to pack the basket and Glinda sighed, looking at the stars. She wondered what it would be like to make love under those stars. Looking at Elphaba and seeing she was still distracted, Glinda smiled wickedly.

"Rae…" she cooed but Elphaba did not turn her head. "Oh Rae…"

"Yes?" Elphaba replied distractedly.

"How do you think I looked tonight?"

"Beautiful, as always my sweet." She answered in the same tone.

"You didn't even look." There was a pout in Glinda's voice.

"You always look…." Elphaba said as she turned and saw Glinda's body reflected in the moonlight. Her whole body. Elphaba's breath caught. "Stunning."

"You think so?" Glinda giggled.

"Of course. But you best put some clothes on before you catch a chill."

"I can think of a better way to keep warm."

"Truly?"

"Truly. The stars are beautiful and I want to enjoy them."

"I somehow think a telescope would be better-" Elphaba started but stopped as Glinda kissed her, knocking her off her haunches and to the blanket. Elphaba caught Glinda and the heat of her lover's flesh under her hands sent her tumbling over the edge and into love.

* * *

The next morning the pair slept late; something which never happened (at least for Elphaba). The girls were only woken for a moment before noon when Nanny pounded on the door. They ignored her and eventually she went away. Glinda cuddled closer and the two young lovers sank back into shared rest.

By mid-day the lovers managed to pry themselves from their bed (and each other's arms). After a quickly putting on casual (but matching) light outfits, the girls leisurely made their way to the Peach and Kidney's for the Friday weekly get-together. They entered after the entire Circle had already been gathered for close to an hour.

"Where have you two been?" asked Avaric, the only one brave enough to broach the subject. "We didn't see you in class."

"Probably enjoying themselves sleeping in." Crope added.

"I know I would be, if some annoying little munchkin bug did not bang on our door." Tibbett continued.

"If I didn't get you up to class you'd never go." Boq protested from Milla's side.

"And yet were still graduating on time, unlike some other bug." Tibbett shot back. Boq lost some color and Elphaba's eyes narrowed. Tibbett realized his mistake.

"What do they mean by that, Boq?" Elphaba asked.

"Just that we will graduate next year as were supposed to, that's all." Tibbett quickly amended. "We're thinking of going to the ceremony naked under the robes and throwing them off instead of our hats."

"I quite agree." Crope joined in. "Perhaps wear a big flowery hat instead, so we're more noticeable."

"A pair of stocking and heels then." Tibbett added.

"Oh, perhaps we can borrow Elphie's. Do you think we'd fit in your stockings, Elphie?" Crope continued.

"Though we will need to borrow some shoes from someone. Your combat boots won't do. Perhaps some from you, Miss Glinda?" Tibbett finished. Glinda sat, baffled by the question.

"Boq never answered my question." Elphaba said calmly in the low voice she could get. Boq winced but then turned a glare om Tibbett, who gave him an apologetic look.

"My grades last year were…less than good." Boq said slowly. Elphaba leaned forward on to the table and steepled her fingers.

"And how," she said slowly, drawing each word out, "are your grades now, Master Bfeeson?"

"Better."

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Much better than mine, to say the least." Avaric added jovially, but he shrank as Elphaba sent him a withering stare.

"Unlike you, _Margreave_ ," Elphaba returned slowly, "Boq Bfeeson does not have a title, or rich patrons, or charming suitors to fall back upon."

There was a growing uneasy silence at the table for the Circle knew Elphaba had not finished; she was just letting her point sink in.

"In fact," she continued, "Boq Bfeeson has much more responsibility on his shoulders than any of us here, for he has the hopes of an entire village riding on him. If he fails he has nothing to fall back on and will takes the entirety of Rush Margins with him."

There was a guilty silence from the rest of the table; Boq for his failures and the rest of the table for their carefree attitudes toward their education. Elphaba let them stew; she felt it good for them to be reminded the world was not as easy as Shiz led them to believe. It was Fiyero who broke the silence.

"The men were discussing going to the gym tomorrow. Word has it you were interested in going with us, Elphaba."

"I would hardly describe as you all as something as misogynistic as men," replied Elphaba, "and your word is peculiar for taking such interests in my own."

"Was that a yes? I can hardly ever tell when you speak like that." Fiyero replied with a smile.

"That is a yes."

"Good." Avaric answered. "Now, since finals are far enough away that we don't have yet to panic, but close enough to give an excuse to worry, we shall indulge in a yearly ritual."

"Which is?" asked Glinda.

"The final, guiltless drunk night." Avaric replied with a large smile. Boq shook his head.

"I don't know if you ever regretted a drunken night." He quipped. Avaric laughed.

"Too true. Excuse me, while I go get some drinks." Avaric agreed and got up. The table began to devolve into separate conversations and Boq turned to Milla, but Elphaba caught him by the scruff of the neck.

"How are your grades now?" Elphaba asked.

"Better, like I said."

"Good. For I shall be expecting you to pass with high marks or I will be very disappointed in you."

"Thank you, _Mother._ "

There was an uneasy pause as Elphaba continued to hold Boq by the scruff and stare at him but said nothing.

"I have another question for you, Boq; one on Munchkinland politics." She finally said.

"Since when have you taken such an interest?"

"You're the one who asked me to take more so and now you're questioning it?"

"Point. What's your question?"

"Who's the Eminence over Rush Margins? I know there are some other Eminence's in existence, but most of the time I only hear about the Thropp line."

"That's because the Thropp line is the only line that really lives up to the name. The other Eminent families are not up to the old standard. Neither is yours, by the way, but it's close enough." Boq added. Had it not been Elphaba he would have worried about such a comment.

"I was told that after the Ozma's reign my family was the only Eminence left and given rule over all of Munchkinland. However, now that does not seem to be the case. When did that happen?"

Boq's face grew still and his eyes shifty. He glanced around and dropped his voice.

"Whoever told you that knows their history, and not from Munchkinland's view. This is quite dangerous talk, Elphaba."

"Why is that?"

"The Powers That Be do not like their inglorious past brought up. Munchkinlanders have disappeared for talking about it."

"I can use my title to protect you, if it comes to that."

"Who do you think causes them to disappear?" Boq countered, and then took a deep breath. "Elphie, promise you won't repeat this, ok?"

"I can't promise that. I can only not say where I heard it."

"I guess that will have to do since you won't let this lie. Yes, the Thropps were given title over Munchkinland; however, there wasn't a very good road system and the Thropps grew complacent. Slowly their grasp slipped until other preeminent families came into power." He paused for a moment and looked around, but then continued.

"They hold the nominal title of Eminence over all of Munchkinland, but it's hollow. They have retreated mostly to Nest Hardings; however, your grandfather has expanded his rule to cover all the way to Wend Hardings and Stonespar End. Both Bright Lettins and Old Pastoria have their own Eminences, though they don't rule much more than the town. It's the same with the other towns in Munchkinland. Some say that your grandfather is working on expanding into Center Munch; your mother was supposed to marry the current Eminence there."

"I never knew that. She spoke of Colwen Grounds so highly I wondered why she left." Elphaba said.

"Who knows? Either way, Center Munch and Dragon Cupboard are under your grandfather's influence, if not direct control. As such, your family is the only one who come close to the traditional Eminence as a regional lord instead of a town lord."

"Interesting. So I am your future lord?"

"Essentially, but you already knew that. So why the roundabout questions?"

"It is better to get a whole picture instead of a partial one."

"Hey, Elphie?" Glinda said. Elphaba turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Did you notice neither Tibbett nor Crope are here?"

"I did. I assumed they had something better to do."

"They were going to see a new theater production put on by the Three Queens boys." Shenshen said, leaning over. "It sounded quite interesting."

"Oh." Glinda replied. "Well, I do hope they enjoy themselves."

"Speaking of enjoying ourselves, let's get drunk!" Avaric cheered coming back to the table. He had a bottle in each hand. A sheepish Fiyero followed behind with another two bottles.

"Your fascination with intoxication defies explanation." Elphaba said disdainfully. Avaric blinked.

"I swear you do that on purpose." He retorted and sat down.

"Do what? Please tell."

"Speak in riddles and rhymes." He answered and Elphaba snorted.

"I do no such thing. Perhaps to your mind any sophisticated speech is riddle."

"No, I quite agree." Boq said and earned a glare from Elphaba. "How do you live with it, Miss Glinda?"

"I find it quite endearing." Glinda responded. Elphaba glared at her too but it had no effect.

"I do not speak in riddles."

"Sure you don't." Avaric patronized. "Now let's get drunk and see if you still do."

"Hardly. I will not drink that much."

"You only say that, Elphie, because you can't get drunk." Glinda put in good naturedly, and at her friends curious glances realized she may have let something slip.

"You mean she hasn't ever been drunk." Avaric supplied. Glinda looked to Elphaba who gave her a look of exasperation before setting her face and turning to Avaric.

"What Miss Glinda meant was that it takes significantly more alcohol to intoxicate me to the point I have never been impaired."

"Well, you drink like a lightweight." Avaric responded and Elphaba's face shifted into a glare.

"Considering I keep up with you, Avaric, that says something."

"Then match me tonight, glass for glass and drink for drink!" Avaric challenged but Elphaba's lips twisted in disdain.

"I think not. I do not want to end up putting your vomiting excuse for a person into a cab tonight."

"One day I will get you drunk."

"Perhaps. But not tonight."

* * *

The next day the Circle met up around at the cab square outside of the Shiz University gates. Most looked fine after their night of drinking, but Avaric still looked a little tired and was less lively in his banter. The girls had once again slipped their Amas by going out the laundry door as it would not be appropriate for them to be seen at a male gym.

"Are you sure no one will notice us there?" Shenshen asked. Of all the girls she still cared the most for her image.

"Of course." Avaric supplied. "On most Saturdays the gym section of the club is closed. The members, if they decide to come, go rowing or hunting, and the club staff accompanies them. If we see another soul besides our Master Fanel I would be surprised."

"Alright." Shenshen replied, mollified.

"I feel like a school child going somewhere they shouldn't be." Glinda said a little while into the trip. Elphaba beamed.

"An accurate description of us, my sweet." She said. Glinda shot her half annoyed, half charmed look.

"Well, I for one think I am a much better dressed than any naughty school girl." Glinda said without thinking, and then blushed. Avaric opened his mouth but Elphaba cut him off.

"Let's say we leave it there and not spoil that image." Elphaba said with a slight quirk on her lips. The rest of the cab laughed and so missed Elphaba gently touching Glinda's hand. Glinda blushed some more and turned her head.

As Avaric had said, the club was deserted. The only person around as the cab came to a stop was a smiling Duran. He was wearing a simple dark men's shirt and breeches.

"Good afternoon; I'm so glad you could join me today." He said as he walked up to the cab. He offered his hand to Elphaba, who ignored it and hopped out. He then offered it to Glinda, who demurely took it. He helped out Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla as the boys departed the other side and as the cab left he led them inside.

The gym was a wide open space that had glass windows on one side overlooking a small enclosed courtyard. Near the windows was a ring with three ropes and near that were cloth sack men stuffed with something. There was equipment hung on the walls and Elphaba spotted both wooden and real swords. They also noticed a pair of young men warming up; they were astounded to see it was Crope and Tibbett.

"Welcome to the gym, my ladies and gentlemen. You'll notice we already have some guests." Duran said with a smile.

"You dogs!" Avaric said, running over to slap Crope on the back. "When did you get here?"

Crope grinned at him. "Not too far ahead of you. We didn't have any skirts to drag along after us."

"I bet you didn't." replied Avaric jovially.

"So what do the sirs want to do first?" Duran said.

"I think some boxing." Fiyero said. Duran nodded.

"Do you all remember the warm up?" he asked. The boys nodded and began to move their arms and bodies in circles. Duran observed for a moment, and with a nod of his head he turned to the girls. "And what do the ladies wish to do?"

"I think we'll watch for now." Pfannee said and the girls agreed.

"Well, then, I can't have you sitting on hard benches. Give me a few moments and I shall grab better chairs for you." He replied and bowed. He turned to a side door and began to move that way.

"Master Fanel, if I may accompany you?" Glinda said. The whole room looked at her astounded and she blushed. "I have a question to ask."

"It would be a pleasure, Miss Glinda." He replied with a smile and waited as she caught up. He held the door for her as they walked out and as the door shut he said, "Now what is your question, Miss?"

"I'm sure as a trainer you know the finer points of dietary habits."

"That I do. What is it you wish to know?"

"What type of diet would you do to gain weight?" she asked and when he looked at her askance she blushed.

"Not the type of question I expected to hear out of a young lady such as yourself. I'm assuming for Miss Elphaba, then."

"Please don't tell."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Oats, brans, and wheat are all good for putting on weight, but I'm guessing you knew that already."

"Yes. I first tried all the things we young ladies are told to stay away from. Although she eats more of it, and has gained a little weight, she still is perilously thin."

"I do believe there is more strength to Miss Elphaba than meets the eye. But her diet could be an issue. Continue with the grains, Miss, but include more meat also. She may be so thin due to a lack of muscle growth, and meats help with that."

"That's unfortunate, as she is a vegetarian for the most part."

"I see." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Then beans and nuts, Miss, for though while not as good for helping build muscle as meat, they are a decent substitute."

"Oh, thank you so much." Glinda beamed. Duran smiled back.

"It was nothing, Miss. Now, after I gather these chairs, can you please help me with the door?"

* * *

They arrived back in the room to find the boys starting to box. Boq, Crope and Tibbett were going through some partner drills while Avaric and Fiyero had put on gloves and headgear to climb into the ring. Duran shook his head.

"They're in a feisty mood this afternoon." He said and placed the chairs out for the ladies. They thanked him graciously but he was already moving towards the ring. He stopped next to Boq who was drilling with Crope. "You have to get closer, Boq, otherwise you'll get pounded all day."

"And you do know how Crope likes pounding boys." Tibbett sniggered. Boq shot him a glare but then turned to Duran.

"And how am I supposed to do that? He's got like five inches of reach on me." Boq asked and Duran shooed him aside.

"You move one way," and Duran did. Crope snaked a hand out and Duran faded in another direction, "and then cut back when they commit. Yes, they will bring the opposite hand in, but by then you're inside and shutting down his angles of attack. He may also back pedal, but that is harder to strike from compared to firmly planted feet. Then, as a short man, strike hard to the body. A man can be knocked out by a hard shot to the liver just as well as to the face. And you won't break your hand for it. Try that."

"But because he's bigger than me won't he be able to take the hit easily?" Boq asked and Duran gave him a rueful smile.

"I've found Munchkinlanders can produce just as much power from their squat frames as other Ozians. They tend to be built broader and with denser muscles. So no, it will hurt him the same, and possibly more."

He left them and headed towards the ring where Fiyero and Avaric had started in earnest. The girls, watching the match to this point, got up to get closer. The boys moved around the ring. Avaric tended to press forward but Fiyero danced easily away, trading blows with him. As Avaric would stop to reset himself Fiyero would press him, but soon the pattern of chase and evasion would continue. Duran observed calling out pointers and reminders. The two eventually decided to take a break after trading a pair of hard blows.

"Whew. Alright, who's next?" asked Avaric. "Boq? Crope? Tibbett?"

"I think I'll pass today." Boq replied called back. "I don't feel like taking a beating."

"Same here. I actually wanted to start to fence." Tibbett replied. Shenshen's stiffened.

"I'd like to give it a try." Elphaba said to the shock of all present (except perhaps Boq). The girls looked scandalized and the boys dumbfounded.

"I can't fight a girl." Avaric said and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"I assuredly won't be." Pfannee said, lips twisted. All the girls made verbal their agreement.

"Are you looking for some training, or some actual sparring?" Duran asked. He had a half smile on his lips.

"I have no training but what I learned on the streets and in pubs." Elphaba replied. Duran nodded.

"Ok then. Let me see if I can find you some equipment."

Duran hurried off and Elphaba began to adjust her skirt to give her more room. She shifted her blouse also, loosening some of the ties to permit movement. As Duran came back with a pair of leather gloves and a head guard, he started listing things off.

"First, let me see a stance." He said and when she looked at him quizzically he added, "The position from where you fight from."

"I never really had time to prepare such a thing." She replied. He sighed.

"As to be expected. Here, get into the ring so we can start." He said and bent low between the ropes. Elphaba followed.

"Ok, first, your stance. You generally want to stand with one leg forward. That is dictated by which hand you feel comfortable having forward, or in front."

Elphaba nodded and adjusted so her right hand was forward. Duran eyed this with a small smile.

"A southpaw? Oh, they would hate you in the ring. Anyway, curl your hands into fists; good, just like that. Place them level with the tops of your cheekbones just where you can barely see them. Good. You want them there to protect your jaw. Although punching to the jaw is a terrible idea, getting your jaw broken can take you out of a fight."

"Is punching to the mandible poor because of its thickness in relation to the metacarpals?" Elphaba asked and Duran gave her a strange look.

"Exactly. I forgot you were a Life Science specialist. That will make some things easier. Now, when you punch you want to swivel your hips and waist into it."

"So does punching power come from the torso twisting?"

"No, it comes from the legs." He replied and she raised an eyebrow. "A good boxer uses their legs to generate power as they are the largest muscles in the body. They alternatively push and pull and that energy is transferred up the body through the torso. The torso twist merely channels and adds to the force. The rotation of the shoulders and upper body direct the energy down the arm and into the other person."

"I see."

"Throw a few punches from there and see how it feels." He said and Elphaba did so. She seemed to concentrate on her body movements and was having a difficult time of it. "Relax. Tense muscle opposes itself. Relaxed muscle lets the energy flow through."

"That is a difference." Elphaba said and seemed to improve. She stopped and looked at him "Shall we spar, now?"

"If that's your wish." Duran replied. Elphaba nodded and Duran set his own guard. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba's gaze intensified and she nodded. Duran approached slowly and showed some openings, hoping for Elphaba to attack. She did not. He shuffled closer, hoping to provoke a response, but did not get one. He raised a section of his guard far too out of position, and Elphaba's right hand swung out. Duran leaned slightly away, looking to take the hit and gauge Elphaba's strength. When the blow almost knocked the wind out of him, he decided to change tactics.

He moved fluidly around her, probing with soft, light attacks on her guard. Elphaba took advantage of the openings when he did so. Duran noticed she was an onerous fighter, willing to take the hits she could to deliver hammer blows back. It was a typical pattern of those who learned by brawling. Very effective but Duran could tell she was tiring quickly as non-professional fighters did; street fights rarely lasted longer than a minute and as such they did not have the stamina for sport fights. An errant jab on his part caught Elphaba in the nose and she let out a light cry of pain. Duran saw a small amount of blood come forth as Elphaba faded back. He raised a hand.

"You're injured and we're done." He said. She looked at him.

"I can continue."

"I have no doubt of it but injury is not the point of training. I sincerely hope I didn't break your nose."

"Elphaba's nose was hurt from a scuffle she got into a couple of weeks ago." Said Fiyero from ringside. Duran shot him a dark look.

"And no one thought to tell me? It is my job to train you and keep you healthy. An injury should always be reported as I will determine if the training is suitable or not."

"I went in knowing full well what could happen and accepted the risk." Elphaba replied. Glinda had come to her at ringside and brought a cloth.

"Of course you did. Trainees are haphazard with their own health. That's why they pay people like me: to make sure you're making smart decisions. Training with a broken nose is a poor decision." Duran sighed. "We better get you cleaned up."

"I can handle it myself." Elphaba retorted. Duran opened his mouth to reply but a ringing of metal caught his ears. He glanced across the floor.

"Miss Glinda, did you notice the powder room from where the chairs were at?" he said without looking at her.

"Yes, I did." Glinda replied, slightly confused. She expected him to put up more resistance.

"There's an aid bag over there," He said and pointed. "with bandages and the like in it. Please see Miss Elphaba uses them. I have to go chaperone those who decided to fence."

"What should I do with the equipment?" Elphaba asked. Duran shucked his and hopped the ropes.

"Leave it; I'll take care of it later." He called back to them. Glinda shrugged and helped Elphaba off with hers. Afterwards she headed them towards the aid bag, and then to the powder room to clean her up. Neither girl glanced over to see what was happening with the others.

* * *

As Duran had walked away Crope had gone to get on his fencing gear. Boq and Tibbett had followed, with Avaric not too far behind. The girls drifted with them, leaving only Fiyero, Elphaba and Glinda behind. The boys started to suit up in their protective helmets, doublets, and hand gear while the girls dragged their chairs over.

Afterwards, the boys went for their practice weapons of choice. Tibbett picked up a saber, while Boq and Crope picked up a lighter, thinner sword called a smallsword. Avaric went for the rapier. Each boy did a few practice motions with the weapons. Avaric noticed the girls' keen expression and decided to show off a bit.

"What I am holding her, ladies, is a training rapier. Very similar to a real rapier, but with dull edges. Notice the long, thin blade. This pattern of curved bars is called a swept hilt, and is useful in protecting the hand, gripping the weapon, and even catching and turning opponent's blades. It is a proper gentleman's weapon, doing well at both cutting and stabbing, and is effective up close and on horseback."

"Now, what Boq and Crope are holding are called smallswords. Notice, they are thinner and lighter than the rapier. This makes it very quick, but is only particularly useful in stabbing as the blade is too light to have very good cutting application, especially through clothing. The hand guard is smaller, too, as it is expected to see less use. This is the new fashion for nobleman to have on, as it is very good in duels; or for those with daintier hands such as Munchkins, as it came from Munchkinland. However, it does not stand up well to the rigors of combat on horseback, so it is merely a court weapon."

"Now, what Tibbett is holding is a saber. Notice the additional thickness of the sword, the slight curve? That is a cavalry man's weapon. It is great for cutting, though stabbing with the curve is more difficult. However, the thickness of the blade means it is less agile when used. Saber fencing has broader strokes than either rapier or smallswords, and requires more room. Tibbett's variation has less a curve than most and a full covered hand guard called a basket hilt, as it is meant to be used on foot. It is a less sophisticated weapon but favored by those who want something easier to pick up."

The boys rolled his eyes as he gave this speech. Avaric was a good duelist but he was particularly full of himself when it came to it. Crope and Boq paired off with each other and Avaric did so with Tibbett, smiling. The boys gave each other a lot of room, and then saluted. Each pair approached cautiously, but soon they were fencing in full steam. After a few minutes of trading blows the pairs reached their match points and stopped for a breather. Shenshen cautiously approached.

"Would it be alright if I tried?" she asked. Pfannee and Milla looked scandalized as the question.

"Miss Shenshen, who do you think you are? Miss Elphaba?" Pfannee asked.

"Oh, Miss Pfannee calm down. There's no one around to see us. I just want a try." She replied and Avaric smiled.

"Of course." He said. "Let me get you some equipment. The smallsword would probably be best for you."

He went and got the equipment from a nearby hanger and brought it to her. He took unnecessary pleasure in assisting her with the doublet, and helping her hitch her skirt in a manner to keep it out of the way. After placing on her helmet and hand guards, he handed her the sword.

"Now, you want to hold the sword softly, and keep it high like so." he said, idling up behind her. He pressed his body close and began to adjust how she was standing. "A proper stance is one that allows you to close distance quickly for the thrust."

Shenshen giggled at their closeness and Pfannee huffed. Avaric's sly grin grew wider, and he placed a hand on her back.

"Now when you move you want to shuffle, like so." He said and pressed against while shuffling his feet. Shenshen giggled again but imitated him. "Quite good. Now thrust."

Shenshen thrust the sword forward in a dramatic motion and Avaric smiled.

"Quite good. But when you thrust," he said and wrapped and arm around her waist, and leaned them forward, "you want to put your whole body into it."

"Thank you. Can we fence now?" Shenshen asked again, a giggle in her voice. Avaric laughed and stepped back.

"I'll let you fence Boq. He should have someone he can beat." Avaric said and Boq glared at him. He squared off with Shenshen hesitantly and saluted. Gingerly approaching, he did a half-hearted thrust. Shenshen moved her sword and the point was on his chest.

"Point!" Avaric cried with a laugh and Shenshen giggled.

"Beginner's luck?" she said. Avaric nodded and the two squared off again. Boq approached a little more cautious this time, adding a brief feint to his thrust but the result was the same.

"Point again!" Avaric yelled. "Boq, dear boy, you best be on your game."

They set again and this time Boq tried in earnest but somehow Shenshen's point found his chest again.

"Match! Oh, that was too good." Avaric said with a laugh.

"Master Boq went easy on me." Shenshen replied sweetly. She pulled off her helmet and batted her lashes at him, which drew a glare from Milla. "Though I would like to continue."

"Why don't you give it a try, Crope?" Avaric said.

"No thanks. I don't like stabbing women." Crope replied, which sent the group into a fit of giggles. As they were coming out of it, Crope threw a wink at Tibbett who swooned dramatically, setting the group off again.

"What about you, Master Avaric?" Shenshen asked.

"Well, my dear," he drawled, "I do not want you to be discouraged. I am quite good."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have been taking lessons since I was eight, as is proper a Margreave's son."

"Oh. I promise I won't get discouraged."

"Fine, my dear. Boq, if I may borrow your smallsword? I wouldn't want to have an unfair advantage."

"That's so good of you, Master Avaric." Shenshen cooed, batting her lashes. He laughed, and borrowed Boq's sword. She replaced her helmet and so did Avaric. They saluted.

"Ready, my dear?"

"Always." Shenshen replied. There was a hint of amusement in her voice Avaric could not place. He smiled inside his helmet and threw a quick lunge. He was surprised to find Shenshen's point on his body.

"Good form." He replied coolly. Not wanting it to happen again, Avaric thrust half-heartedly. Shenshen's blade engaged his and he beat it away and took a step forward only to find the point on his body again.

"Point." Said Shenshen superiorly. He could see her smile in between the grating of the mask.

"Quite true. It seems your beginner's luck holds." Avaric replied and set himself.

They saluted and Avaric moved in quickly, using his long legs and reach to close the distance on the smaller Shenshen. Shenshen retreated, with many near misses until Avaric overcommitted and found her point at his chest again.

"Would that not be match?" she asked.

"Yes. Good match. You seem to be a prodigy at the smallsword, whereas I have always been a dunce at it." Avaric replied.

"Why not get your rapier then? I would not want you to be at a disadvantage, Master Avaric." Shenshen retorted. Avaric did not want to but could not stand his own words being thrown back at him.

"Smallsword against rapier is much different, Miss Shenshen."

"I shall manage, Master Avaric."

Avaric switched for the rapier and came back. Shenshen set herself and Avaric saluted. Avaric lunged again, trying for the same tactic as previously. Shenshen faded away from it but Avaric circled this time, bring the edge of the rapier into play. Shenshen deftly did a double shuffle, forward and back, and brought the point to Avaric's chest.

Avaric stepped back and reset himself. He was under no illusion now she was a novice. He stripped away the condescending part of his personality, the one that constantly underestimated her because she was female, and saw her merely as an opponent. He saluted and then lunged fast. This time Shenshen did a quick foot switch, bringing her to the outside of Avaric's blade. He shuffled back and attempted a cut against her but she deftly caught his blade and rolled it underneath her's. She lunged, locking Avaric's blade away from her and her point in his chest.

"A perfect Cadarn's defense." Duran's voice came. He walked over smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shenshen feigned.

"Miss Minkos, I know a student of the Niogente school when I see one. You are very well trained and without the flash of the later students. I'm guessing you started early." Duran stated and Shenshen smiled.

"When I was five."

"Intriguing. Most families don't train their daughters anymore."

"I always enjoyed the manly arts over the womanly ones. My parents indulged me, hoping I would grow out of it. At seven, they told me I could only continue to ride and fence if I behaved like a properly lady instead of the wild child I was, and am." Shenshen replied and flash her teeth in a feral grin.

"And you still even now?"

"Of course. I am not independent; I rely on my parents. Soon I will rely on my husband. Either way, I need them to fund my practice."

"I see. You are quite good. Almost master level."

"I am ranked second only to the master of Traum's Niogente school, and even last summer I beat him consistently."

"As I said, you are quite good. But there are some fundamental flaws."

"Then why don't you grab a sword and show me?"

"Which would you like?"

"Choose your best weapon."

"Well, I would choose charm but I wouldn't want you to be at a disadvantage."

"Master Fanel! Such a thing to say to a lady!"

"You are challenging my to a fencing match, my dear lady; nothing about this is proper. But I'll choose the smallsword." He said and motioned for Boq. The Munchkin tossed him the weapon.

"I bet you're quite familiar with a small sword in your hands." Shenshen shot out but Duran laughed.

"No; I most familiar with the long, broad sword." He replied with a wink and a smile. The girls' had the presence of mind to look indignant.

"What is going on here?" Glinda asked as she and Elphaba walked up.

"We are about to fence." Duran replied. "Please move by the others; I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"They have plenty of time, Master Fanel." Shenshen retorted. "You have yet to put on your equipment."

"I'll be fencing like this." He replied with his smile on her. She snorted.

"You can't be serious."

"Duran never fences with gear." Fiyero answered. "It has yet to be an issue."

"Then we shall see if that changes." Shenshen snarled. She saluted and Duran did likewise. He added a bow and a smile to it.

With that they were off. Shenshen went on the offensive, blade snaking out like lightning. Duran kept one step ahead of it. Their blades made no sound as they came close, but never in contact. Then, like thunder, a ring of steel and Duran's point was at Shenshen's heart. She stepped back. She saluted him, he returned it, and they went again.

Shenshen drove at him like a wind. Her blade feinted, measured, probed; but Duran never bit on her motions. Her point lashed out again and again, but he was never there, only his smile. It began to aggravate her as she watched the smile on his lips and the twinkle of amusement in his eye. She began to range her motions to his face; not an illegal target but frowned upon. He did not bat an eye. Another ring and Shenshen's sword was beat high. Duran was in a lunge, his point at her throat protector and his face almost touching her stomach. She looked down to see that aggravating smile.

Backing off, they saluted and Shenshen exploded forward with a cry of frustration. Duran easily beat her blade to the side and a large welt appeared on Shenshen's butt as she passed. Not a legal point, striking with the blade in smallsword fencing, so the match was still on. She spun in fury to finding him shaking his head.

"Never attack in anger. I thought they would teach you that." He chided her. She came at him again with a growl but he moved away. She dogged his steps.

"What are my fundamental flaws, Duran?" Shenshen hissed. "Did you not say I have some?"

"Of course." He replied, voice serious. "Niogente's style is very direct, very linear. His footwork reflects that."

"The faster you can close with the enemy, the faster they die." Shenshen forced out from between clenched teeth.

"Which is true in a duel, but Niogente's style actually evolved from close street and back alley combat, and fighting in buildings." Duran replied calmly.

"And so?" Shenshen huffed, out of breath. She stopped and so did Duran. He seemed perfectly fine.

"And so the footwork is linear, the angles only come into play after coming to blades with the enemy, and the stance is very high."

"A high stance is more mobile." Shenshen countered.

"That it is. But it does not take into account poor footing. A wider base is more stable, if less mobile."

Shenshen lunged then and Duran caught her blade on his.

"As it is all about the point, power is given very little thought to. Fine if you're an average sized man, but," Duran said, and threw his shoulder into Shenshen. She tumbled backwards to the ground. "But, it's poorer for those not that. And you were not trained properly."

"Did you not say I was trained very well? How was I not trained properly?" Shenshen snarled as she got to her feet. Duran smiled.

"Your stance is even higher than a normal Niogente. I'm guessing your trainers never had the heart to toss you around." He replied. She came at him again and he locked blades with her again. He turned and swept her feet out from under her. She looked up to find the point on her chest.

"I concede." She said and Duran smiled. Switching the sword to his other hand, he held out his right for her. She contemplated striking him now, but she was a lady, and with that came a certain honor. She took his hand as he helped her up.

"Your hand speed is very good. Work on lowering your stance just a bit. I recommend thrusting against a dummy, pressing your guard up against it and pushing to help develop that sweet spot."

"Is there anything else?" Shenshen asked. Her anger had cooled and she had become the student again.

"I find Niogente's rapier style to be very wanting, and thus his footwork in open areas. Without going to another school and getting training, there is not much you can do. However, I doubt you'll ever need such footwork as sword fights in large open areas are rare these days."

"And what school are you from?" she asked and Duran smiled.

"I study much but am from no specific school." He replied. Shenshen nodded.

"Well," Duran said, looking at the clock near the wall, "that seems to be all the time we have. It was nice seeing all of you."

* * *

Afterwards, the boys and girls went back to their respective dorms to clean up. They had dinner at a pub tonight as was becoming their weekly ritual. As the door shut on Pfannee and Shenshen's room, the blonde Munchkin spun on her brunette Gillikin.

"Why did you not tell me you could do that?" Pfannee questioned. Shenshen shucked top dress and began to work on her chemise and petticoat.

"Should I have? You're not too fond of my quirks as it is." Shenshen shot back. She still had not looked at Pfannee. She was almost shocked as a pair of hands spun her around. Pfannee was only in her chemise.

"If you're so strong why do you give in so easily?" Pfannee hissed seductively and threw Shenshen to their bed. As the blonde went to mount her Shenshen slipped the smaller girl's grasp and flipped her over so she was on top.

"Just because I like to dominate in one area of my life does not mean I want to in all my areas. Besides," She replied and began kissing down the Munchkin's neck and chemise covered chest. She stopped at the hem of the chemise. "You like when I give in to you."

Pfannee growled and pushed Shenshen to her knees on the floor. Grasping both sides of the brunette's head, she brought that sweet mouth back to her.

* * *

The next day Duran was working in the clothier shop. As the bell rang he turned to see a short blonde girl and a tall dark hair girl enter, both very well dressed. They were followed by two older women. He smiled.

"Good afternoon, Misses. I did not think I would see you here." He said.

"I wanted to speak to you, and I was so informed you work here." Shenshen replied. Pfannee eyed the store around her.

"Hello, Misses." The old shop owner came over. "While I appreciate your patronage, I cannot have misses coming into talk to the boy. He is still working."

"How much for me to talk to him?" Shenshen asked and the old man started.

"What?"

"How much for me to speak with him? A dress?"

"Five." The old man retorted.

"Three." She countered and he nodded.

"Done."

"Pfannee, go pick out three dresses. On me." Shenshen replied. Ama Vimp made a bit of a strangled noise but Pfannee moved off followed by Ama Clipp. She glared at the owner until he left. "Now that that's taken care of."

"How can I help you, Miss?" Duran asked.

"I want you to train me." She said bluntly. Ama Vimp made a noise.

"Miss Shenshen! I though we put all that nonsense behind you." Ama Vimp exclaimed.

"I was promised to be able to continue as long as it did not affect me here at Shiz. I've shown it hasn't." Shenshen retorted. Duran watched the exchange with interest. Shenshen turned to him and opened her small hand purse. She pulled out a thick stack of bills. "Here is the rest of my monthly allowance. I assume it will be sufficient?"

Duran arched an eyebrow. He picked up the stack of currency, quickly counted it, and then looked at Shenshen.

"What will you use for the rest of the month?"

"I shall manage. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"How soon would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"How many times a week?"

"Every day."

Duran sat the money down.

"That's not possible. I can do four days a week; Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday for review."

"And why not? With that much money per month you could quit your other work."

"Because I have other commitments."

"Then why should I pay you so much?"

"First, you came to me so you pay what I say. Second, good luck trying to find someone in Shiz who will train you and not gossip about it. Third, that money will be used to give you a place to train in between those days."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know some places, but that money will be needed to buy and support them."

"Then it's a deal." Shenshen put her hand out and so Duran shook it. He took the money and left about a quarter of it. Shenshen raised an eyebrow.

"You'll need money for the rest of the month. However, that much will be expected next month."

"Understood. Pfannee, are you done?"

"Yes." Came the diminutive girl with a dress. Ama Clipp was holding two more dresses. "I got two for me and one for you."

"Thank you. Let's pay and return to the dorm." Shenshen replied. Duran rang them up and as they left Duran closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and sighed.

* * *

Sunday through Wednesday passed easily for the girls. On Sunday (while Shenshen was making her offer) the two hit a café and then returned to work on their various homework. Dinner was an in-dorm affair and the girls fell asleep cuddled close. Monday was a usual day for the girls, though Elphaba found bowls of nuts around the dorm. Try as she might, she found herself munching on nuts that were placed on her desk. On Tuesday the girls worked on various sorcery and science essays and projects. Elphaba had reviewed half of the previous sorcery year at that point.

There was a small hiccup on Wednesday. The Amas had organized a spa day for the girls, and Glinda had gone along, though Elphaba had declined. As Elphaba sat at a café sipping tea and reading a paper, Fiyero had sat down. They were soon engrossed in discussion of the fertility rituals of the Vinkus. When Elphaba had told Glinda the blonde had went into a jealous tirade that Elphaba just let wind down while reassuring Fiyero was nothing to her. Glinda huffed and pouted the rest of the night, but the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms again.

Thursday morning there was a knocking at the dorm door. The girls groggily awoke and Glinda quickly threw on a presentable night dress while Elphaba threw on a ragged one of hers. Glinda sleepily opened the door.

"How may I help you?" Glinda said before her brain registered who it was. Her eyes widened in shock and she stuttered. "M-mother? Father?

"Good morning, Galinda." Her mother said.

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 8** **th** **to the 15** **th** **of Highspring.**


	19. Roots

 

**7/8/14**

* * *

"Mother, Father; what a pleasant surprise." Glinda said. She may have been surprised but it would not do to show poor manners in front of her parents. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we not simply drop in to see our daughter?" her father asked.

"Of course." Glinda replied warily. There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you not going to invite us in, Galinda?" her mother prodded.

"Let me ask my roommate; I do not wish to be rude to her." Glinda responded. She turned to look at Elphaba who shrugged. "Please come in. Excuse the mess."

Her parents nodded as Glinda opened the door fully. Her mother gave her a small peck on the cheek as she passed and her father did likewise. As Glinda closed the door she saw the pair surveying the room, but noticed Elphaba was nowhere to be seen. Glancing behind her parents she saw the green girl throwing one of her frocks on over her head. Glinda raised an eyebrow to which Elphaba countered with one of her own. Her parents turned fully and finally caught sight of Elphaba. They recoiled slightly.

"Galinda, dear, this must be your roommate." Her mother said with a polite smile. "I'm Larena Arduenna, and this is my husband Highmuster Upland. How do you do?"

"Well." Elphaba said, and stepped into her boots. There was an awkward pause.

"And you are?" Larena urged lightly.

"Just leaving." Elphaba replied curtly as she was lacing up her boots. "Glinda, I have some studying to do. I won't be back for most of the day; feel free to use the room as much as you want."

"Elphaba." Glinda said. The tone in her voice made Elphaba hesitate for a second as she was making her way to the door.

"So this is Her Excellency, Elphaba Thropp." Larena said sweetly. Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she turned them on the older woman.

"That I am." She replied coolly.

"I must say it is a pleasure to meet you."

"If that is truly meant, it would be the first time anyone could say such a thing."

The comment left Larena with a baffled expression. Highmuster stepped in cover his wife's lapse.

"We can say we are truly happy our Galinda has a friend like you to help her these tough times."

"And what times would those be?" Elphaba challenged.

"Adjusting to a new environment and expectations, and of course the terrible business with Ama Clutch. It greatly saddened us to hear of her passing."

"So much were you in grief that you forgot to send flowers?" Elphaba retorted.

Highmuster did not reply as he knew there was none adequate. Elphaba took the opportunity to examine them both. A taller man of stocky build, Highmuster Upland had broad features with greying brown hair and green eyes. His wife was a short woman of slighter build with light brown hair and grey eyes. Something niggled in the back of Elphaba's mind, but she could not place it. She noticed that her examinations had caused the pair to grow uncomfortable and stared for a moment longer before turning to Glinda.

"I think I've quite changed my mind, my dear. Send me a note and we shall get together for lunch." She said and turned a toothy smile on her parents. "I shall enjoy getting to know your parents better."

"Of course, Miss Elphaba." Glinda replied. Elphaba flashed her a smirk and then with a whirl was gone.

"She's a very…unique young lady." Larena commented after the door shut.

"She is that." Glinda said, looking after Elphaba but then turned to her parents. "Mother, Father; why are you really here?"

"Galinda, really, such tone." Larena admonished. "Do we need any other reason besides wanting to see you?"

"You have not come to visit me in the year and a half I have been at Shiz." Glinda replied.

"Nor have you come to see us." Highmuster reminded her.

"I was not given the appropriate funds to do so."

"That is true. We thought it best for you to stay in Shiz to cultivate friendships." Highmuster admitted. "And we see you have done quite well. To room with the future Eminence of Munchkinland is quite a feat, darling."

"It came about by pure happenstance. I will say though she took much getting used to, I am entirely grateful to count Miss Elphaba as my friend."

"As well you should, my dear." Larena said. "And what of other associates? Surely you must have cultivated other contacts."

"Of course. There is also Miss Nessarose, Elphaba's sister. Miss Shenshen of the Minkos clan, Miss Pfannee of Pfann Hall, and a few others."

"A small circle, dear. We expected more." Highmuster said.

"A close circle, father, and well regarded at that. They may not all be the highest in terms of class or wealth, but they are all driven to excel. They will be the best kind of contacts; cultivated ones."

"Well, the future Eminence of Munchkinland is useful enough. That will make things easier."

"I wouldn't recommend name dropping, father; Elphaba despises it and would cause you more trouble than good." Glinda replied. She paused for a moment, and then said, "How did you know she was the Eminence? Elphaba does not speak of her station."

"How very strange of her. Her banker contacted me about a transfer of sums - quite a bit too! – and used her name and title. We transferred the money into your Shiz account while here too; though we did take a bit for expenses."

"How very proper." Glinda intoned. Her parents gave her a quizzical look. "Would you care for a tour of Shiz? I know how both of you have never been here before."

"Do we have the time for some breakfast? We missed it in our hurry." Her father asked.

"If you can wait a half an hour I can take you myself."

"Really, Glinda, and what state would you be presented in just half an hour?"

Glinda smiled.

"Mother, you did not think I would go to Shiz and learn nothing, did you? A half an hour, and then breakfast."

* * *

"Quite a strange habit she has, spending all her time in a place like this." Larena said as Glinda and her parents entered the library. Highmuster looked around.

"Seeking knowledge can be a worthy pursuit as long as one does not distract them from larger matters." He said.

Glinda nodded and stuck out her wand. A slight incantation later, and she tucked her wand away. She had cast a simple sending spell to let Elphaba know they were coming. It could only contain one word, and it was only readable by the intended receiver.

 _Coming_ , it had said. She led her parents around towards a staircase.

"It always amazes me to watch you do that; first your appearance and now this." Highmuster said with a smile.

"It is not proper for a lady to practice sorcery like some common charmer." Larena retorted. Glinda inwardly sighed and clenched her fists. She slowly unclenched her fist as a piece of paper appeared in it. A word shimmered on it.

 _Later._ It said before slowly fading away.

Glinda silently huffed and tossed her hair to hide her blush. Really, what was Elphaba thinking? Glinda led them up through the back and up the hidden staircase until she finally pushed the door open to Elphaba's secret spot. There was a book along with some nuts in cloth, but no sign of Elphaba. Her parents followed her in and looked around.

"An...interesting place." Larena said.

"I think so." Came Elphaba's voice from behind them. Glinda's parents jumped while Glinda herself merely pivoted. She watched Elphaba detach from the shadows.

"Do you always hide in corners of rooms?" Glinda asked. Elphaba smiled ruefully.

"You should always check the shadows; you never know what danger may be hiding in them."

"You know what you are, Elphie?" Glinda teased as her emerald girlfriend walked past her.

"Wicked?" Elphaba supplied jovially.

"Mean and green." Glinda replied in the same tone. Elphaba cackled.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do. Perhaps I should become as lady like as you, Miss Glinda; though I'll never be anything but green."

"A nice pink dress may help." Glinda replied and had to giggle at Elphaba's horrified look.

"Glinda, such familiarity is not proper." Larena chastised. Elphaba raised an eyebrow towards Glinda with a light quirk in her lips. Glinda lightly scrunched her nose in response. It did not escape Glinda's parents. "It is highly rude to communicate silently when in the room with others."

"I can say it out loud, if you wish." Elphaba retorted with a large smile. Glinda felt a flicker of fear.

" _Her Excellency_ was simply expressing her disdain for rigid social structures that seek to impede honest dialogue."

"All that from an eyebrow raise?" Highmuster asked.

"We've had this conversation before." Elphaba interjected. "Your daughter's response is that the bounds of propriety create a situation where civil discourse can be undertaken, even when the topic may be extremely divisive. A very nuanced argument; your daughter has excellent oral skills."

Glinda almost died of embarrassment. She worked hard to not let it show on her face.

"Well, it is good to know Shiz has had a positive influence on her." Larena said. "Glinda said you would be joining us for lunch, Your Excellency?"

"It's Elphaba. And yes, I will. I would have loved to stay for breakfast but I had some research to do."

"You're very studious." Highmuster said. "What are you researching?"

"Something to do with Life Sciences, I bet." Glinda said with a smile. Elphaba returned it.

"You are correct. I was doing a more in-depth study of genealogies and how they affect characteristics."

"Anything profoundly interesting?" Highmuster said. Elphaba smiled at him.

"It all is, but additional research must be done before I can come to any conclusions."

"I hate to interrupt, but if I don't Elphie will keep on going until it is dark." Glinda said with a bit of amusement. "Where do you want to go to lunch? I was thinking Romenie's."

"Why not Heraquin's?" Elphaba answered and Glinda was a bit taken aback. That was a bit upscale.

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. It will be my treat. However, we need to stop back at the dorm for me to freshen up and to change into something more suitable." Elphaba replied. Glinda did not know what was going on but she would steal Elphaba away when she had the chance.

Her chance did not come until they got back to the dorm. Glinda's parents elected to stay outside in the warming spring air while the girls went to change. As they entered the dorm Glinda finally said what she had been thinking the entire way back.

"So what is going on here?" she asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean, my sweet?" Elphaba asked as she placed some books down and went to her closet.

"I mean first you did not explode at them when they called you Excellency." Glinda started and then realized her mistake. "Which I did not tell them, by the way. I don't know how they-"

"Firamen." Elphaba answered as she slipped off her frock and pulled out one of her nicer dresses. It was the midnight blue with long sleeves. "His letter would have addressed me as such."

"Ah. That makes sense." Glinda said relieved.

"Anything else, my sweet?"

"A nice lunch; a very nice lunch, one you with you willingly dressing well. I just don't get it."

"Perhaps I felt like it?" Elphaba answered while she donned her nicer boots.

"Unlikely. Tell me, Rae; what is going on?"

Elphaba straightened up and looked at her intensely. The emerald girl's gaze burned into Glinda and she shivered as Elphaba approached her and leaned forward.

"Perhaps I merely wish to make a good impression." She whispered. Glinda nodded dumbly. She could feel Elphaba's hot breath on her lips. Those dark lips of hers quirked in slight smile, as if they knew they were the focus of her attention, and then Elphaba turned. "Can you button this up for me?"

"Y-yes." Glinda replied and as she did the buttons she cursed herself for being affected such. Which reminded her. "What is with you today?"

"You'll have to be more specific, my sweet."

"You've been a big tease all day. First with your cute response to my message, and then telling my parents I have great oral skills! You aim for me to die of embarrassment."

"Not at all, my sweet. The world would be less bright without you. I cannot particularly say what is with me, only that I am being what I am with."

"Don't you riddle me, Elphaba Thropp. I want a real answer." Glinda retorted and Elphaba lightly laughed.

"Perhaps I am a bit put out I did not get my accustomed morning time with you."

"Are you saying you enjoy cuddling with me in the morning?" Glinda teased gently.

"I am saying I have been accustomed to it, and you know how I can get when my accustoms are interrupted."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Elphaba turned and enveloped Glinda in her arms. She bent low and lay a long, gentle kiss across her lover's lips, teasing her tongue across them as they broke apart. Elphaba smiled as Glinda fought to catch her breath.

"You may take that however you feel." Elphaba whispered.

"I'll take it as a very passionate yes."

* * *

The next afternoon Elphaba sat with the Circle minus Glinda, who was currently still visiting with her parents. Elphaba had taken Glinda's parents out to lunch and then gave them a tour of Shiz in high style. She had spent more money that day than she had in her entire life but she could tell Glinda's parents had been enthralled.

"So, what are Glinda's parents like? I imagine very hoighty toighty from Glinda's manner." Tibbett said.

"Yes, she's always been very well cultured and well read." Pfannee agreed.

"Very country, actually." Elphaba replied as she took a sip of tea.

"Really?" asked Shenshen.

"Really. Our Miss Glinda, while giving the appearance of very high society, comes from very rustic origins." Elphaba confirmed.

"Strange. Why would she pretend otherwise?" Fiyero asked.

"Gillikins are very class obsessed; even more so than other countries' elites." Elphaba said, earning a dark look from Pfannee, and even darker looks from Shenshen and Avaric. "They have made it an art of showing off their wealth. For our Miss Glinda to not seem at a disadvantage, she has developed certain social tics that distract from her lack of ostentatiousness."

"You sound almost pleased, Miss Elphaba." Pfannee sniffed. Elphaba gave her a thin lipped smile.

"I am, in such a manner. You see, Miss Pfannee, whereas money can buy diamonds and pearls, it takes a much rarer resource than gold for Miss Glinda to do what she does."

"And what is that?"

"Intelligence."

"I am sure to be quite offended." Pfannee huffed.

"Then I am doing my job."

"Why are you here, then?" Avaric asked. "Surely not just to insult us."

"No, I am not." Elphaba conceded. "Miss Glinda's parents have requested a lunch date with her circle of friends to see she is properly socializing."

There was a long pause as Elphaba stopped. After a few moments of her not saying anything, Boq had to add,

"And?"

"And I was here to inform you as such. Seeing as we are her companions I thought it would only be fair for us to be there."

"Where were we going to meet?" Boq asked.

"We were to decide and then to notify her." Elphaba answered.

"How fancy ae we looking?" Crope asked. "Are we going for a pub, or full gown and wig?"

"Perhaps a good ruffled shirt." Tibbett added.

"I was thinking more informal than formal." Elphaba replied.

"Why not the Emerald?" Fiyero asked. They looked at him.

"You just like it because of the name." Avaric quipped.

" have good food."

"Perhaps he likes it because of the cook." Crope said with a wink.

"Corvus is cute." Tibbett agreed. Fiyero looked aghast.

"I am not of the persuasion. Corvus is a good cook and a better owner. His café is second to none in Shiz." Fiyero defended himself.

"Not to mention that accent." Crope added dreamily.

"Oh yes. So foreign and so honeyed." Tibbett swooned. "Where did he say he was from?"

"He's from a southern isle." Fiyero quickly put it. The boys looked at him with telling looks. Fiyero refused to be embarrassed for his knowledge.

"We hear he's a prince. Perhaps the Prince likes that." Crope said and swooned over Fiyero. Tibbett soon joined him. Fiyero's only rejoinder was to throw them off.

"The Emerald is fine." Elphaba said, and put her tea cup down. She stood. "I'll let Glinda know. An hour?"

"Better make it an hour and a half. Fiyero needs time to primp." Crope said. Fiyero shot them a glare.

"An hour." He said and Elphaba nodded. She then turned and set off.

* * *

An hour later they had gathered at the café. It was a nicer one on the edge of campus with wooden furniture and back dropped by a small forest. It was smaller than many of the others, but the food was good and it was relatively quiet. A perfect place for a parental meet and greet. The Circle had appropriated a couple of tables and shuffled them into a corner. The owner, Corvus, was a tall man with long dark hair that was pulled back, and pale skin. He had sternly ordered the tables back, but when Fiyero explained the reasoning he relented. Fiyero gave him a big smile but the young man did not return the gesture.

The group began to get anxious when the door chimes rang and the pair of girls entered followed by what they assumed where Glinda's parents. The Circle stood to greet them as was proper. Glinda stopped the group in front of her friends.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce you to my friends. First, this is Miss Shenshen of the Minkos Clan." Glinda started and Shenshen curtsied. Larena did likewise and Highmuster took the proffered hand and bowed low over it. "Next to her is Miss Pfannee of Pfann Hall."

The same repeated itself for Pfannee and Milla, and then Glinda moved to the boys.

"First is Master Boq Bfeeson of Munchkinland." She said and Boq bowed low (which was quite low for him). Larena curtsied and Highmuster bowed, and then held out a hand. Boq shook it firmly.

"Estate manager?" Highmuster asked.

"Agriculture, Animal Husbandry, and Irrigation." Bow replied firmly. Highmuster nodded.

"After Master Boq is Master Fiyero Tigelaar, Crown Prince of the Arjiki." Glinda continued, a slight quiver all but undetectable in her voice. Fiyero bowed low and Larena curtsied, but not as far as previously. Highmuster's bow was also noticeably shallow. After a moment, it was Fiyero who held out his hand, and Highmuster grasped it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Fiyero said evenly.

"Likewise." Highmuster answered in the same tone. Glinda let out a silent sigh of relief. She introduced Crope and Tibbett, who were respectful for once.

"And this," Glinda finished, "is Master Avaric Tenmeadows."

"Any relation to the Margreave of Tenmeadows?" Highmuster asked after he bowed.

"My father." Avaric replied smugly.

"Ah. I see."

Glinda's parents took a seat and began to strike up idle conversation with the group. While polite, it was not missed by any of the Circle that the questions were very probing. Elphaba in particular noticed how they paid most attention to the girls and Avaric while giving less attention to the less well-off boys, and almost no attention to Fiyero. Every time a question would be sent her way Elphaba skillfully dodge it, though there were not many since they had spent most of the day yesterday asking her questions. There was silence for a little while after food came.

As conversation started again Elphaba stood and walked to the counter. The young man who was the owner, Corvus, was behind it wiping it clean. He stopped as he saw Elphaba approach. As she reached the counter Elphaba slowly drew out a large fold of bills and placed them down. Corvus arched an eyebrow.

"For the food, and for some cake for the table." Elphaba said.

"That's an awful lot of cake." He responded. His voice was a bit higher than most men's but smooth.

"The rest is for you."

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know what it is like to be different." Elphaba replied evenly and Corvus blanched.

"How?"

"I am very perceptive." Elphaba answered and then turned away.

"What was that all about?" Glinda whispered as Elphaba returned.

"Nothing important." Elphaba replied.

"Galinda, dear, it is rude to whisper." Larena interjected.

"I'm sorry, mother."

* * *

"It was nice to see you, Galinda." Larena said. They were standing on the train platform as her father loaded their meager baggage.

"It was nice to see you too, Mother." Glinda replied. She gave her a hug as Highmuster walked up.

"Now, dear, don't be stranger. Write more often." Highmuster said.

"I will, father."

"Miss Elphaba," Larena said, "you are welcome to visit us in Frottica whenever you want."

"Thank you, Miss Arduenna." Elphaba replied evenly. After a moment of expectation, Larena turned back to her daughter.

"I forgot to tell you; your Uncle Garon asked after you."

"Did he?" Glinda asked weakly. Elphaba noticed her change in demeanor.

"Yes. He's been traveling for business and was thinking of stopping next time he passed by Shiz."

"I'm afraid, mother, with the end of the year coming up I will have little time for socializing." Glinda rushed out. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, that is unfortunate. I shall send him your apologies."

"Yes please."

The conductor gave a final call, and with one last hug Glinda's parents were on their way back to Frottica. Elphaba had to almost lead her back to their dorm, and up the stairs. As they entered the dorm Glinda let out a rattled breath.

"What is it my sweet? You are acting quite strange." Elphaba asked.

"Nothing." Glinda said, smiling weakly. "My parents just are draining to be around."

"I can imagine."

"Can we go to bed early tonight? I'm particularly tired."

"Of course."

The two prepared for bed, and Elphaba drew the curtains as it was still light out. They cuddled close in bed and Glinda buried her face in her girlfriend's chest. There she fell asleep, safe from the world.

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 15** **th** **to the 18 of Highspring.**

 

  


 


	20. Underneath

 

**7/22/14**

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to a stinging sensation. She looked over to see Glinda shaking and covered in sweat. Elphaba quickly got a towel to wipe her girlfriend off and then whispered soothing words into her ear until Glinda calmed. Unable to go back to sleep, Elphaba held her blonde until she started to stir. When asked, Glinda said she had no recollection of what disturbed her so.

Elphaba did not have much time to think on it. As they were coming into the last few weeks of the school year, the professors assigned final papers and projects. Elphaba (in her standard studious nature) dove into them and left Glinda to do the same. The only breaks for either girl were to eat lunch and dinner, and for magic practice afterwards. With both Nessa and Elphaba done with introduction sorcery, both started working on second year sorcery taught by Glinda.

The rest of the week was much of the same. On Tuesday they spent most of the day doing their respective work, though they did take a small break for lunch by the canal. For dinner, the Charmed Circle met at a pub to compare notes and review material. Elphaba took the role of instructor with the boys paying diligent attention. The group also helped each other in subjects that Elphaba was not taking such as Politics. They broke up to go their separate ways, but scheduled to meet for lunch the next day by the canal.

Wednesday and Thursday was review and practice times for the entire Circle, either as a group or by themselves. On Thursday, Elphaba noticed that Fiyero departed in a different direction than towards the Ozma Towers.

"I wonder what our good friend is stalking." She muttered to herself. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Crope and Tibbett to hear.

"Maybe a little blackbird." Crope said with a snicker. When Glinda looked at him confused, he elaborated. "I can't help but notice that is the direction to the Emerald Café. He seems to be spending an awful lot of time there."

"He said something about having a tutor." Boq put in. "Perhaps it is in the same direction?"

"I do remember the sign saying that the owner of the café, Corvus, tutored students." Nessa said while Nanny steadied her, though less than previously.

"I wouldn't mind Corvus tutoring me. He's tall and handsome." Tibbett swooned and Crope shot him a glare.

"Is that how it is?"

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Like what, pray tell?"

"I believe, Master Tibbett, you would mind Corvus tutoring you." Elphaba put in, and both boys shot her a strange look.

"Why do you say that, dearest Elphie?" Tibbett asked, but Elphaba remained tight lipped on the subject.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, the Charmed Circle gathered under their tree by the Suicide Canal. As they reviewed and revised their notes and projects, a strange sense of ease seemed to settle over them. They laughed more, joked more, and even sang an (off-key) tune or two. The group felt good, which may have been what prompted what happened next.

"Let's have a party." Avaric said. Elphaba shot him a dark look.

"Now is not the time for your indulgence."

"I don't mean right now, Miss Elphaba; I meant tonight. I'll even host it at my villa."

"Don't you mean your father's villa?" Boq said and Avaric waved his hand.

"Semantics. He's never there; I have no idea why he requires me to live in the dorm."

"Perhaps he thought it good for you." Boq said.

"Perhaps he thought it good for the staff." Elphaba countered.

"Either way," Avaric continued, not rising to the bait, "I have an entire villa with a stocked wine cellar."

"Nanny doesn't know about that." Nanny interjected.

"That's a shame; both Nanny and the Amas would be invited to…make sure propriety is maintained." Avaric said with sly smile. Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla shot him a dark look.

"Well, if that's the case, Nanny is sure it would be fine."

"And if the other Amas protest?" Avaric asked. Nanny nodded.

"I'm sure Nanny could convince them."

"Splendid."

As Nanny ushered Nessa along Pfannee grabbed Avaric and hissed, "What are you thinking, inviting the Amas along?"

"Relax." Avaric replied calmly. "You know how the old biddies' like to drink. You think with a bottomless wine glass they'll stay sober? They'll pass out before ten."

"Good point." Pfannee acquiesced.

"Excuse me," Shenshen said, "but I have another appointment to keep and must return to the dorm first. Pfannee, Milla?"

"You go ahead." Milla said, and Pfannee nodded. "We'll catch up."

"Very well. I'll see you at the party then." She said and left with confident strides. The group watched her go.

"That's very strange. I wonder where she has to be." Glinda said.

"She has to go practice with Duran." Pfannee sneered. The group looked at her. "She's been visiting him four days a week since the gym."

"You almost sound jealous, my dear." Avaric teased.

"Hardly. I just think it is a waste of time."

"Time is hers to waste as she chooses." Elphaba retorted. "Some would say shopping and parties are a waste of time."

"And we're back to the beginning." Avaric sighed.

"Come on, Elphie; it will be fun." Glinda cajoled.

"Our definitions of fun are much different, my sweet." Elphaba replied.

"We need you there, Elphie." Crope said and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why could that be?"

"We need you to complete the party roster."

"Party roster?"

"Yes." Tibbett answered. "Every party needs a pooper."

With that, the two boys fell about laughing. Avaric joined in a hearty chuckle and even the girls had a giggle. Elphaba glared daggers at Glinda, who was unaffected.

"Don't look at me like that." Glinda said once she got a hold of herself. "You walked into it. And you are not much fun at parties."

"This treachery will not be forgotten."

"Come on Elphie, come to the party." Boq urged. She glared at him but felt Glinda nudge her. She turned to see the blonde looking at her with big blue eyes and a slight pout in her lips.

"What is this face? Do you feel ill?" Elphaba teased.

"You know perfectly well what it is." Glinda pouted.

"Fine. I shall come; but understand I do so under duress."

"You wouldn't be a party pooper if it was any other way." Avaric said, and then he smiled slyly again.

"You look like a cretin when you smile like that." Elphaba said.

"I was just thinking-"

"I doubt it."

"That we should do it tomorrow, and make a day of it."

"We are losing enough time with this ridiculous party of yours. We cannot waste an entire day."

"It is our time to waste."

"And your grades."

"Come on, Elphaba, live a bit!" Avaric said but still received a stone faced glare. "Fine. What do you girls say? Done enough studying for a week?"

"Definitely." Pfannee agreed with a smile.

"Boq? Crope? Tibbett?"

"I'm in." Boq said.

"Master Boq." Elphaba scolded but he waved a hand in front of him to cut her off.

"Elphie, I've done plenty of work, and we still have another week. Relaxing is good too."

"What about you two?" Avaric asked the pair of boys.

"We're definitely in." Tibbett answered.

"Good. And our final pair?" Avaric probed.

"Absolutely not." Elphaba responded and before Glinda could even pout she turned to her. "And don't think I will budge on it."

"I didn't think you would. I was just going to say I would be joining them, so you can study in peace tomorrow." Glinda replied. There was a long pause as Elphaba stared daggers at Glinda, who fluttered her eyelashes innocently back. Finally, Elphaba mumbled something. "I beg your pardon, Miss Elphaba? What was that?"

"Fine." She grumbled. "But it's on your pretty little head if you fail."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You called me pretty." Glinda replied, causing Elphaba to throw her hands in the air. Avaric let out a chuckle, which did nothing to alleviate Elphaba's sour mood.

"You must be quite strong, Miss Glinda." He said jovially.

"For what?" she asked.

"To be able to lift those dainty fingers with Miss Elphaba wrapped around them."

"Don't push it Avaric." Boq warned.

"Too true. I am in the mood to be amicable. Tomorrow we shall have a great day. Now, let's plan."

* * *

The next day the entire Circle woke and dressed early as they wanted to get a good spot at the local breakfast places. Being Saturday morning they knew that the crowds would start appearing early. They managed to snag a table for all of them, and stayed at breakfast until almost lunch. They would have stayed longer if an irate owner had not shooed them out of their table. Avaric left a large tip to compensate.

The girls took them down to the bazaar at one of the squares. Though the boys (and Elphaba) grumbled about the shopping, they enjoyed themselves. Avaric bought a necklace for Pfannee, and a choker for Shenshen. Unbeknownst to everyone but Elphaba, he also slipped Boq a good amount of money, which the Munchkin used to buy an exquisite pendant necklace for Milla. The girl was enthusiastic is showing her appreciation. Elphaba caught Avaric's eye and raised an eyebrow, and he blew her a kiss and a wink. Elphaba shook her head.

The group saw the Quadling glassblower selling his wares. Avaric, Pfannee, and Shenshen stayed back while Boq and Milla were otherwise occupied. That left Fiyero, Crope, Tibbett, Glinda, Nessa, and Elphaba to approach him to look at his wares.

"Greetings, Glass shaper; how are you today?" Nessa said. He looked surprised to hear his language until he caught sight of Elphaba.

"Well met, young misses. I see you know the language same as your sister."

"How did you know she was my sister?" Nessa asked, and the man smiled.

"To blow glass means to see the connection between what is there and what is not there. I can see that connection between you."

"A useful talent." Elphaba added and the man nodded. In doing so, he caught sight of the shoes Frex had gifted Nessa. The man craned his neck this way and that, and then looked at her.

"Blown with love, this was, but also with sadness and regret. Quadling in make, but of an unusual design."

"They were actually blown by my father." Nessa answered and the man looked confused.

"He was taught by a Quadling; a man named Turtle Heart." Elphaba added and the glassblower's eyes lit up.

"A man born while the Heart was in the sky. Yes, I see it now. I have not heard of Turtle under the Hearts, but his work must have been superb to teach so well."

"It was. Unfortunately, he is no longer with us." Elphaba continued and the man nodded.

"So I can see by the shapes of the glass. Those born under the Heart are good at seeing what will be. I unfortunately do not possess such a gift."

"It can be a curse." Elphaba countered and the man smiled.

"Ah yes, the sun catcher bought by your lover with corn silk colored hair. Has it served you well?"

"Not so much in sense. However, we should switch to Ozian so as not to be rude to our friends."

"I apologize." He said in Ozian. "I did not mean to offend."

"No offense taken." Fiyero said for the rest. "I know how nice it can be to speak in your native language in such surroundings."

"It is rare to see a Hunter in these parts. What are you stalking?"

"Knowledge."

"A worthy prey. But you did not come to hear me speak, as I am not a wordcrafter or a speechsmith; you came look at my wares. Please let me know if anything finds your fancy."

"Thank you. We will." said Nessa.

In the end, the group bought many items from the glassblower. Elphaba bought Nessa a glass rosary while she bought herself a magnifying glass, and inquired about purchasing a series of magnifying glasses similar to the ones Dr. Dillamond had owned. The glassblower had never heard of such a device, but promised to look into it. Crope bought himself a monocle (which he thought looked dashing) and Tibbett a prism that cast colored light. Fiyero, however, outspent them all as he bought almost a small zoo of animals. When asked, he smiled embarrassedly.

"For the family. I haven't gotten them anything."

After the bazaar, they quickly returned to their dorms to offload their purchases and freshen up. They met again in the open space to discuss lunch. It was unanimous that a picnic by the canal was to be had. They ordered food from a nearby shop, and took it to their spot. There, they proceeded to eat and go about their usual antics. Elphaba and Avaric bickered; Glinda, Pfannee, and Milla talked about much of nothing while trying to get Milla's attention; Crope and Tibbett made lewd comments while trying to distract Boq; and Nessa spoke elegantly but aloof, though she snuck in a well-timed barb or jest here and there.

At one point, Avaric noticed Shenshen idly going through sword motions with a stick, and challenged her to a duel. It was a jovial affair, slow and dramatic, but Shenshen surely trounced him every time. As she sat back down Crope and Tibbett pretended to swoon over her. Shenshen did a near perfect impression of Avaric, and pulled both boys to her. When she kissed both of them on the foreheads, the Circle could take no more and fell about laughing, even Nessa. Elphaba in her chuckles went to prop her back up, but Nessa was able to do so on her own, causing Elphaba a brief smile of pride.

After lunch the group split apart. The girls went back to their dorms to primp and gather their Amas, and the boys did the same (minus the Amas). The girls' Amas were quite pleased with the arrangements, as dining in a Margreave's villa was a quite worthy distinction. The food and wine were an added bonus. As Glinda was doing her final touch ups, Elphaba was grumbling while putting on a black, comfortable long sleeve dress. Hearing her girlfriend's constant grumbles, Glinda walked over and started lifting up the bottom of the dress.

"Glinda, what are you doing? Why are you staring at my bloomers like that?"

"With all your complaining, I could swear they would be twisted; but no, they are on straight."

"That's not even remotely funny." Elphaba complained as she swatted her hands away.

"It's hilarious."

"Is it time to go yet?"

"Quite."

Their entourage of ten in good wear drew attention as they were leaving. The girls (besides Elphaba) did not mind. They thought it good that those who saw were jealous. The large group piled into two different cabs, and made their way to the Margreave's villa. They were greeted by a footman, who saw them into the house safely. From there, another member of the staff announced them individually with rank and they were seated at a long table in the dining room. It was very formal for such an informal event, but Elphaba had the sneaking suspicion Avaric had done it to annoy her.

After dinner, the group moved to a room with a bar set to one side and a buffet table to the other. With the Amas watching, though, the Circle was subdued. Avaric's prediction was accurate, however. As the group chatted and mingled a bit, the Amas slowly drank more and more, lessening their perceptions. Nanny was still very sharp, if tipsy. However, as she was not an upstanding example of moral virtue and thought that boys and girls should be boys and girls, the Circle did not mind. They even caught some sly winks from her.

As the Amas lost all perception of their surroundings, the Circle got more daring. Boq and Milla slipped out a side door and when no one noticed, so did Crope and Tibbett. Avaric called some geographic advice after the couples. Glinda tipsily spoke and tried to dance with Elphaba at the same time. The most indulgence she got was spin by the green girl. Shenshen was explaining to Avaric and Fiyero some sword maneuver, though with a bit more swaying than proper. Pfannee clung to Avaric and giggled.

As if by magic, when the clock struck ten the Amas were all drunkenly dozing. Nanny winked at the Circle as they watched her expectantly, and made shooing motion with her hands. They took it as their signal to leave. A drunken Nessa pouted when Nanny called her over.

"Why do I have to stay?" she whined.

"Because, little doll, tonight is a night for lovers and those looking for it. You are much too drunk to have any fun, and Nanny can't have you fall down somewhere with everyone else preoccupied. Who then would look after you?" Nanny said and Elphaba scowled at the insinuation.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Nessa continued her whine.

"Sit and let Nanny brush your hair. I know how much you like it."

"Fine." She grumped, but obligingly sat. Nanny threw a knowing look to Elphaba, who remained impassive. As the shut the door to the room they could see Nessa starting to nod off.

"So now what?" Glinda giggled.

"Well, now we can get to know each other better. Though this time I think I will go with Miss Shenshen instead of Pfannee." Avaric said.

"Fine by me. I wouldn't mind a change of pace." Pfannee purred.

"Wait…"Glinda almost slurred. "You aren't saying you have…"

"Oh yes." Pfannee said. "After the ball. Me and Shenshen are quite familiar with Avaric, but Shenshen felt more adventurous. I didn't mind; while I love to share, it's nice to be the center of attention every once and awhile."

"I doubt even alone with Avaric you are the center of attention." Elphaba muttered.

"Oh, silly me. How could I forget?" Avaric said, and giggled. "I guess we could split the girls in half…Ha! Anyway, if the two of you wouldn't mind?"

"Or we could pair up and leave you to your own handling." Elphaba shot back. That comment made her realize she may not be in as much control as usual. Maybe three bottles of wine had not been a good idea. But she still felt sharp. Too sharp, perhaps.

"Does Miss Elphaba prefer the softer sex? Ha! There's another!" Avaric said with another laugh. "Perhaps we shouldn't be asking you, but Miss Glinda. Well, Miss Glinda, does Elphaba prefer softer sex?"

"Well-" Glinda started but Elphaba cut her off.

"I've heard enough. Glinda, there seems to be a large garden in the back. Let's get some fresh air."

"Ok, Elphie."

Elphaba captured Glinda's arm in her own, and trotted them out the back doors to the garden.

"Have fun among the plants! I'm sure you'll feel right at home there!" Avaric called after them.

The two girls walked the small path on the villa. To call the small forest in the back of the villa a garden would have been a disservice. Elphaba saw the signs of where old walls used to stand and concluded that the Margreave's villa (which was the largest in Shiz) had grown to incorporate the grounds of what had been many. The two girls found a nice secluded cove off the main path where they could not be easily seen but where there was still a good deal of woods behind them also.

"This is a nice spot." Glinda said.

"It is." Elphaba agreed, looking around. "It makes me forget we're in Shiz."

"It does. It makes me feel like we're the only two in the world."

"I would not go that far, my sweet. There's still plenty around for us to be mindful of."

"Too much thinking and I'd get lost."

"One should never be afraid to be lost in thought."

The girls were quiet for a long time. Elphaba watched the woods and stars above them, and Glinda watched Elphaba. She seemed so at home here. Glinda thought Elphaba could live under the stars and be happy. She had the urge to reach over and pull her girlfriend close, and in her inebriated state she was already doing so. Elphaba looked down at her and Glinda smiled up. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and parted her lips slightly, sure Elphaba knew what to do. Elphaba did and began to lean down. A twig snapped and Elphaba jerked up alert.

"Who's there?" she barked. A dancing of fairy lights moved out of the woods; reflections of blue diamonds. Shortly thereafter, Fiyero resolved out of the darkness. His was without his jacket and the front half of his shirt was opened.

"My apologies. I felt it best to announce my presence."

"Accidently stepping on a twig is not precisely an announcement." Elphaba hissed. Fiyero held up a twig in neither hand.

"You'd be surprised." He said with a smile.

"Fiyero, what _are_ you doing out here?" Glinda huffed.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be with Miss Pfannee? Unless you already have been." Elphaba added cruelly.

"I'm currently evading, not hunting, Miss Elphaba." Fiyero said. Elphaba snorted.

"So afraid of the blonde as to run and hide?"

"Quite. She is very hard to deny; as you can see by my appearance."

"I can understand why she's so interested." Glinda said. Elphaba shot her a look. Fiyero's teeth shone in the moonlight.

"I never took you for the type, Miss Glinda."

"I'm full of surprises." She purred back. Elphaba put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that's enough of that."

"Oh, Elphie, relax; I was just having fun."

"I'm afraid you'll have too much fun. Now, let us go."

"If it not too much to ask, may I walk with you?" Fiyero quickly said. Glinda looked at him strangely and Elphaba chuckled.

"Looking for protection, oh Great Hunter?"

"There are beasts on the prowl, Miss Elphaba. Safety is in numbers."

"Come, brave Vinkun. We shall not let her devour you."

The trio walked back to the path and continued to stroll. Fiyero left his shirt open, as it was a nice night, and Glinda kept stealing glances. Not well enough, as it appeared, since she was caught.

"Go ahead and look, Miss Glinda; I do not mind. I understand they would seem strange to you."

Glinda blushed, and thanked the night that hid it.

"They're quite mesmerizing. I keep wondering how they catch the light like they do." Glinda said.

"The points of the diamonds are actually a stud just underneath the surface of the skin. There's a flat bar that actually connects two of the points together, and outlines the diamond."

"Really?" Glinda said and held out a hand to touch, but curled her fingers back. She looked at Fiyero, who nodded, and then to Elphaba, who did likewise. Dainty fingers grazed the diamond at his shoulder, tracing the outline. "That feels…feels…exotic. Elphie, you should try it."

"No thank you. I can't imagine that felt pleasant." Elphaba said as Glinda traced another diamond. Fiyero smiled at her.

"Not particularly, but it's part of the test. Also, I may have been in a bit of an altered state at the time."

"And how far do they go?"

"See for yourself."

Fiyero unexpectedly stripped off his shirt and let it hang in his waistband. Both girls stopped to observe the unbroken pattern from his face to where it disappeared beneath his belt. Elphaba circled around to see if his back held the same.

"I see Shiz has not made you soft." Elphaba said.

"A hunter must always maintain readiness."

"So what do they represent? Stars?"

"Quite astute. My people are born under the stars, and will die under the stars. The royal family of the Arjiki wear that on our skin to remind ourselves of the burden we carry." He said and paused. "Miss Glinda, if you can please stop that it would be appreciated."

"Sorry." Glinda said bashfully and Elphaba walked around Fiyero to see the blonde pulling both hands away from his chest. "I just wondered what it would feel like to run my hands up the pattern."

"Glinda." Elphaba rebuked.

"I said sorry."

"It is not that I take offense; just I do not wish to give it." Fiyero said and Glinda looked puzzled. Elphaba was not.

"Too much wine to control yourself, Your Highness?"

"When one is surrounded by such beauties, it is hard without wine."

"I can say they are very beautiful." Glinda whispered, and both looked at her, and she smiled at them. "And you can trust me. I'm an expert at beauty."

"Thank you." Fiyero said with an incline of his head.

"You can put your shirt back on, now." Elphaba added.

"Why, Miss Elphaba? Is the wine affecting you also?" Fiyero teased.

"More like I do not want you to be devoured by bugs. There are quite many here in Shiz."

"I thank you for your concern." He replied, and slipped the arms of his shirt back up his shoulders, but did not close it. They continued their walk until they reached an open area with a gazebo. Standing in it was Pfannee with Milla and Boq.

"Master Fiyero." Pfannee called. "I thought something was wrong by the way you excused yourself."

"Nothing quite. I just felt the need to be under the stars." He called back as they approached.

"Really? And yet you appear with Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba. How cruel."

"I just met them on my walk."

"And here I thought you did not like Munchkinlanders." Pfannee continued as if she did not hear him.

"He rather them with some height." Glinda put in. Elphaba shot her a dark look.

"How rude. But you are not quite tall yourself."

"And yet I have six inches on you, both in height and bust."

"Miss Glinda! Such things you say!"

"Come now, Pfannee, I'm just teasing." Glinda said. The group had reached the gazebo but did not enter.

"Well, it was quite unfunny."

"I apologize. Perhaps the wine has made my tongue too loose."

"Is that why you're back here and not out there?"

"Now the things you say."

"What? It was just a question."

"A highly inappropriate question. I do not bandy about like that."

"Maybe Miss Elphaba, then. She said he prefers them with some height. Sounds like she knows quite well." Pfannee growled. Elphaba glared at her.

"Miss Pfannee, that is across the line." Boq warned.

"And now her lap dog comes yapping up to defend her." Pfannee sneered at him. "Does it bother you, Milla, that he is so enthralled with his 'Miss Elphie'?"

"The wine has loosened your tongue and made you say things you do not mean." Elphaba said in a voice so cold the group swore the temperature dropped. "Who I share my time with is none of your concern, but for your peace of mind, I shall say Master Tigelaar is not, nor shall be, on that list. As for Master Bfeeson, his nature is of a grower, a lover, and peacemaker. As I do nothing but try to ruffle feathers, he is often attempting smooth them; such as he is now. There is nothing of a physical nature between us; rather I count him as the best of friends."

"What's the matter Miss Elphaba? Are the boys not good enough for you? Perhaps the girls then?"

"Once again, who I spend my time with is none of your concern." Elphaba repeated. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Avaric, Shenshen, Crope and Tibbett approach, all in various states of undress. She cursed the noise for bringing them out.

"Perhaps I can make it my concern." Pfannee purred and walked towards Elphaba. The green girl held her ground. "I am quite experienced in the female arts as well."

"I am disinclined to accept your offer." Elphaba said as she stood stonily. Pfannee pouted and crawled her fingers up Elphaba's arm.

"No? I've been told I am very good. I would be most appreciative of an exotic beauty such as you." Pfannee said sultrily. Glinda stepped forward and slapped her hand away. Pfannee recoiled, as did the rest of the group. Glinda was never prone to any violence, even in jest.

"You keep your hand off! She's mine!" Glinda snarled and Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde to restrain her from stepping forward.

"Glinda, control yourself." Elphaba said harshly.

"No!"

"What do you mean yours?" Pfannee sneered. "Are you telling me you and her are together?"

"That's right, so keep your hands off!" Glinda yelled, and whirled towards Fiyero the best she could. "You too!"

There was dead silence among the group as they stood shocked by the revelation; except, of course, for one prince who burst into peals of laughter and fell down.

"What the hell do you think is so funny?" Glinda yelled.

"I…was…right!" Fiyero said between laughs. The entire group looked at him as if he was crazy. The disbelief of the situation was continuing to grow.

"Right? You knew?" Elphaba asked.

"No, not really." Fiyero said, wiping his eyes. "I had some inkling the night Glinda climbed into your lap in the cab."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"A hunter never let his prey know he's onto them until it is too late."

"And who are you to play such a game?" Elphaba bit back harshly. "To try and collect hearts as if they are tokens. What would have happened if your pursuits have won you your prize?"

"Then I would have been delighted. Believe it or not, Miss Elphaba, I meant what I said then, as I do now. I see things differently."

"That was an idiotic plan."

"Brainless it may have been, but it worked, did it not?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait….wait…wait." Avaric said. "So Glinda and Elphaba are together, and you knew?"

"Well, no, not for certain." Fiyero said. "I undertook the pursuit of Miss Elphaba to see if I could flush out Miss Glinda's feelings. But little did I know, it would be Miss Pfannee who would do so."

"I think I need another drink." Avaric said.

"We are leaving." Elphaba simmered.

"What?" Glinda whined.

"Yes. I will not stay in this house filled with so many hormones but so little brains. It is choking."

"And Miss Elphaba yanks Miss Glinda's leash." Pfannee sneered

"She can stay if she wants. But I, and Nessa and Nanny, will be going."

"No, I'm going too. I don't want to be here right now either." Glinda added.

"Then with that, goodnight." Elphaba said, and stormed past a confused group. Glinda followed unsteadily.

"Well, that was strange." Boq said.

"All in all, it could have been worse." Fiyero said, and then looked at the stars.

* * *

**This chapter covers the 20** **th** **through the 25** **th** **of Highspring.**


	21. Chapter 21

Glinda woke the next day with a terrible headache. It was partially from the drinking but also from the realization of what she said. She was sure Elphaba must hate her, as the green girl was not cuddled in bed with her. She heard the bathroom door open and feigned sleep for she did not wish to face the inevitable conflict and break up that was sure to follow. To her surprise, her emerald girlfriend slid lithely into the bed and gently shifted Glinda to where she could curl her arms around her. Glinda snuggled closer, continuing the act.

"You pretend at this quite poorly." Came the low amused voice of her girlfriend. Glinda doubled down, snuggling even closer, and could feel the vibrations in Elphaba's chest from the light chuckle. "My sweet, I know you are not asleep."

"How so?" Glinda pouted up at her. Elphaba smiled.

"You do not do that thing when you feign sleep compared to when you actually are asleep."

"And what may that be?"

"Leave your mouth hanging open."

"Mean thing. I do not."

"Whatever you say, dearest."

There was a lull in the conversation. Elphaba could tell by Glinda's unfocused gaze she was thinking of something but did not want to bring it up. Elphaba was worried that she may revert back to how Galinda handled problems, and simply shut the door on the courageous girl she had become, but Elphaba swelled with pride when the blonde spoke.

"Are you…terribly mad with me?" she asked softly, not looking at Elphaba. Elphaba smiled wanly.

"No. While I wish the situation had resolved itself in another manner, in the end it would have happened one way or another. This complicates things less in the long run."

"Do you think our friends will treat us differently?"

"Considering that our circle is comprised of a green woman, a girl with no arms, two overtly homosexual men, a predatory bisexual, and a Vinkun man, I do not believe our circle will much care."

"That was a very vulgar way of putting it."

"I prefer blunt."

"I am sure."

They enjoyed the closeness of each other while lying in a comfortable silence. Eventually Elphaba's nature forced her to detach from Glinda and begin to get ready for the day. Glinda still lay in bed and made no move to join Elphaba.

"Are you planning on staying in bed all day?" Elphaba jest but Glinda merely nodded.

"I don't want to get up. Here seems good."

"Then there you shall stay. I'll go get us some food."

"Does that mean you'll cuddle with me all day?" Glinda asked hopefully. Elphaba smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, but I still have much to do. As do you."

"I know, Rae, but I just do not have much motivation to face today."

"I'll make you a deal, then; we can stay in all day, and relax, and yes, cuddle, but you still have to do some work."

"And if I do not work?" Glinda probed.

"Then no cuddles for you."

"Fine." Glinda huffed dramatically. Elphaba just shook her head and went to get food.

When Elphaba returned the two girls ate breakfast together, though not in bed as Elphaba refused to get crumbs in it. Then she set about studying and revising her work while Glinda half-heartedly practiced magic. Even so, her constant practice had paid off as the spells came easily. Elphaba scratched away at her parchment. Glinda decided enough was enough, and dragged her girlfriend for some personal time. Elphaba scowled but relented.

Such was their day. Glinda practiced, Elphaba studied and revised; Glinda stole her away for some personal time, but soon Elphaba would begin to fidget and wiggle to get back to her books. Glinda would sigh but relent, and then cycle would repeat. Nessa came by around dinner and the two girls practiced their magic under Glinda's tutelage. Nessa left, they ate dinner, and the cycle continued until sundown.

Elphaba had been studying under the magical light Glinda had conjured (as both girls disliked the smoke from lamps) when something rapped against the window. Both girls turned to look at it, and then dismissed it as a bird until it came again. Glinda stood up to investigate. She opened the latch and looked out, but fell back screaming. Elphaba darted over to see what the matter was but a handsome dark face appeared in the window.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba cried in disbelief, but the Vinkun merely pulled himself up and wiggled in. "What do you think you are doing? Are you so brainless?"

Fiyero did not answer, but leaned out of the window and jerked back mightily. A small figure with a black cap and bandana around his face landed with a thud on the floor. Fiyero quickly shut and latched the window. He turned with a smile on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Elphaba. But not for much longer; clouds are rolling in."

"Are you insane?" Elphaba hissed. "Are you aware of the penalty for sneaking into the girls' dorm?"

"Expulsion?"

"At the least! They can drag you in front of the magistrate! And you," Elphaba said, picking the small prone figure off the floor and literally tossing him onto her bed, "Boq! I thought you had some sense!"

"Love makes fools of us all?" he tried sheepishly, but wilted under Elphaba's glare.

"Rae," Glinda said, and the boys looked at her strangely, "if they find boys in the dorm they'll kick us out for sure."

"I'm aware of that, Glinda." Elphaba replied coldly. "Let's just hope your scream does not bring anyone."

"And if it does?" she asked.

"Tell them it was a bat." Came Nessa's voice. Both she and Nanny came through the adjoining door. Elphaba threw her hands up.

"Oh, were up shit creek now without a paddle." Elphaba grumbled. "At least close the damn door so the silencing spell works."

"No need for such language, Fabala." Nessa replied calmly as she maneuvered around Glinda's bed to sit. Nanny closed the door and turned to leer at the two boys.

"A midnight adventure, eh boys? A bit late to try to plumb the depths, I would say."

"By Lurline!" Glinda cried.

"For the Unnamed God sake!" Nessa said at the same time.

Elphaba merely shook her head.

"Unless one of you two are after our little Rose?" Nanny continued. Boq turned scarlet and Fiyero looked bashful.

"I am a committed man." Boq said indignantly.

"You should be committed for this." Elphaba grumbled.

"Well?" Nanny asked of Fiyero.

"I am pledged as well." He responded.

"That never stopped any boy before. But with her sister here I guess I shan't worry much."

"No need to worry, Nanny, I shall not be staying. I think I'd like to visit the chapel." Nessa said. Elphaba's brow furrowed but Nessa gave her an impassive look. Elphaba nodded knowingly.

"Good night, then, my pretty." Elphaba said, and went over to place a kiss on the brunette's head. Nessa basked in the attention for a moment before leveraging herself off the bed without Nanny's help, and moving towards the door. After they left Elphaba turned back to the trespassing boys. "So what is this business about? Surely you did not brave a court sentence just to see me in my nightgown."

Glinda squeaked as she realized she was still in her own, and hurriedly ran to get a robe to cover up. Elphaba accepted a shawl for no other reason than she knew Glinda would insist.

"I came to apologize." Fiyero said. He got impassive stares from both girls. "I did not expect it to come out in that manner."

"What manner did you expect it to come out in?" Elphaba asked coldly.

"I guess I don't rightly know. Perhaps a more private telling off?" Fiyero said with a slight smile.

"Your idea was poorly thought out and even more poorly executed. Why did you want to cause a confrontation, anyway?"

"I did not want for you two to hide your affections if they existed. You should be able to be young lovers just like anyone else."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Master Fiyero," Glinda replied, "it was not your place to decide whether or not to display it. It was ours."

"I see that you are right now. In trying to force your affections in the open, I was as bad as those who would force you to hide it."

Elphaba looked over at Glinda with an arched eyebrow. Glinda's lips quirked and Elphaba blew out an exasperated breath.

"You are much too soft, you know." Elphaba said.

"Yes, I know." Glinda replied. Fiyero looked between them. "We forgive you Master Fiyero."

"Thank you. I am in your debt." He said with a smile and a bow.

"We'll remember that." Glinda said mischievously. Fiyero smile faltered.

"Why do I feel I did not get off as easily as I think?"

"Because you didn't." confirmed Elphaba. She turned to the other boy who had been silent. "And what was your part in this, Boq; besides playing guide, that is."

"For support if you had been your stubborn self, Elphie." He replied jovially. "But I see Miss Glinda has softened you."

"Miss Glinda, indeed, even in her room and in her nightgown." Elphaba countered, and Boq blushed. The door cracked open and the entire group froze.

"Miss Glinda? Miss Nessarose said you wanted to see me?" a somewhat confused mop of red hair said. She stopped as she saw the room's occupants.

"Inside quick, you little fool!" hissed Elphaba, covering the distance in two long strides and yanking her in. Milla took the momentum to fly towards Boq and Elphaba quickly shut the door. She turned to see a very affectionate Milla tip Boq onto her bed. "None of that! I'll have no philandering on my bed!"

She grabbed a broom and began to beat and brush the two lovers until they disengaged and got off the bed. Elphaba shook the broom at them one more time in reminder. The two smiled at her sheepishly.

"Boqykins, what are you doing here? Did you brave expulsion just to see me?" Milla asked.

"Well, no. Fiyero wanted to come to apologize to Miss Elphie and Glinda." Boq replied embarrassed.

"As well he should." She said, turning a dark look on Fiyero. "Master Tigelaar, it was a very disrespectable thing you did; more akin to something Master Tenmeadows would do."

"Ouch." Glinda said.

"Point taken." Fiyero winced.

"Good. However, I will say it was only a matter of time before Miss Pfannee went after Miss Elphaba. She can be quite persistent and usually gets what she wants."

"I was doing well enough fending off her advances." Elphaba answered.

"So how long until she comes after me?" Glinda asked.

"She won't." Milla replied. "She's intimidated by you."

"Why? I've nothing done anything to threaten her."

"Oh no, nothing so crude. She's just in awe how you attract people to you so easily."

"Oh."

"But anyway, Boqykins, how did you get here?"

"The usual way." Elphaba interjected, cutting off his reply. "The question is how long are you planning on staying."

"Not much longer." Fiyero answered. "With our business done we better get back."

"How are you planning on leaving? The back door?" Milla asked. Elphaba snorted.

"Hardly. You think the boys could walk down the dormitory hallways without being seen? It's a small grace that you didn't bring your Ama with you." Elphaba said, and paused. "By the way, why did you come? You said something about Nessarose?"

"Yes. She said Miss Glinda wanted to talk to me about something."

"Sneaky girl. I'll have to watch her closer." Elphaba muttered. "Anyway, it's time for the boys to leave, and back the way they came."

"Elphie, that is going to be really difficult." Boq complained.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before going on this little excursion. Now say goodbye."

Boq gave Milla one last kiss while Fiyero stood awkwardly. Then the two boys went to the window. Boq climbed out first, and Fiyero grabbed an arm so he could hang the Munchkin out the window. He gently lowered Boq as far as he could and then let him go. Boq landed safely, if not gracefully, on his feet. Fiyero turned and started to crawl out the window himself. He grabbed the ledge, and hung himself from it.

"Now don't come back." He heard Elphaba's voice say, and the window snapped shut, knocking his fingers off the ledge. He fell awkwardly to the roof.

"Well, that was fun. Let's get out of here." Fiyero said.

The two boys crept along the roof. As it had become cloudy, the world was cast with shadows. The boys had to pick their footing with care but they were thankful for the lack of light. More than once they heard someone walk by and had to press themselves to the roof. When they got to the tree by the orchard they let out a deep breath of relief. Too soon, in fact, as when Boq started to descend he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He let out a large whoosh of pain, but only hurt his pride. The noise, however, drew attention.

"Hey! Just what are you two doing there!" a voice cried and lanterns pointed in their direction.

"Shit." Fiyero said and then whispered to Boq. "Hide."

"Who me?" Fiyero replied to the voices. Boq was astounded to find it held no trace of his Vinkun accent, and sounded properly Gillikinese. It actually was almost a perfect impression of Avaric. "I just felt like going for a stroll."

"You stop right there!"

"That would defeat the purpose of a stroll." Fiyero replied jauntily and took off along the roof. He hoped he would not slip and break his neck.

"Halt!" came the voices and whistles after him.

Fiyero headed south down the roof and turned the corner. He knew he would be coming out by the main gate proper but there was nothing to be done about it. He dropped to his hip and slid down and off the roof. As he hit the ground he rolled forward and then up to his feet. More whistles and cries came behind him, but he ignored them as he took off towards the Suicide Canal. He knew if he could make it he would be fine.

As he ran he cut corners and hopped bushes to keep his pursuers from getting a good glimpse of him. Being one of the only Vinkuns in Shiz would surely give away his identity. He doubled back at one point to confuse his pursuers, but knew it would not lose them. There were too many and Shiz was still too open. As his Vinkun boots padded along the cobblestones he found himself spurred by excitement. He guessed one could take the plains from the Vinkuns, but not the Vinkuns from the plains.

As he broke through some bushes he came in sight of the Canal. Unfortunately two groups were already there and he had no option of going back. That only left the Canal. Fiyero wrinkled his nose, as the Canal's water was much dirtier than he cared for, but there was nothing to be done about it. He took off towards it. The two groups began to converge, and started to hurry when they saw his plan. Stopping to take a deep breath, Fiyero took one last moment to orientate himself and then dove into the water.

The water was still chilled with spring, but it cooled Fiyero from all his exertions. Not daring to open his eyes, he continued straight until he felt the opposite wall. Turning east, he headed towards the less tamed sections of the Canal's edge. His lungs burned, but he knew he had at least another minute. He continued until he could no longer hold it. He came up for air as quietly as he could, and was lucky no one spotted him. He quickly swam towards an overgrown area. As he pulled himself out, the whistles began again. Fiyero smiled. They were heading into his territory. He leisurely strolled into the near forest by that section of the Canal.

He hid behind a bush, and took that moment to wipe the excess water from his hair and pull it back. He smeared some mud over his tattoos to obscure them. Hopefully his little voice trick would convince his pursuers he was covered in something if they caught sight of him. As he saw the lanterns at the edge of the forest, Fiyero glanced around. Seeing a particularly venerable oak, he picked up a handful of rocks and then leveraged himself up into its high branches to watch his prey.

They were mixed between mustachioed, portly fellows and bare faced, fit young men. Fiyero guessed they were adhoc constables used for search parties. Not one among them seemed to have any wilderness sense and Fiyero shook his head. Shizites, born and raised. Well, he would have fun with that. Fiyero picked a rock from his collection and tossed it into some bushes a bit away. The group looked that way. Fiyero moved to another tree spot where he could not be seen and cupped his hands to his mouth.

A terrible screeching came from his mouth and Fiyero watched the group jump and look around. They cast their lanterns into the trees but Fiyero was well hid. He cast another stone and emitted a low growl this time. He added a few more growls and a couple of rocks to create a rustling appearance. He watched the group nervously cast their lantern light to and fro. Fiyero smiled, but knew he had to get going. He crept down from the tree while the group looked elsewhere, and moved towards the edge of the forest.

Fiyero looked about but did not see anyone. He picked his way along secluded paths until he saw a clock. Seeing the time, he frowned. He knew that the Halls would be tallying who came in and out tonight, and needed to keep up the chase a little longer to make sure Boq was not under suspicion. He had an idea, and then went off to find a group. He saw one patrolling the area he just came from, and whistled at them.

"Hey, boys, looking for me?" he said in his Gillikinese accent. He was loathe to admit he based it off Avaric.

"Hey, you! Stop."

"Sorry, you'll have to catch me."

Fiyero took off at a good traveling speed and glanced behind. The group was gaining ground on him. That was fine, as he wanted them to stay close. He clattered over the road the led to Three Queens Hall, but kept heading south. Every now and then he glanced behind him. The hunting group was still there, if waning a bit. He slowed to make sure they did not call off their chase.

Over another road and up Scholar's Hill Fiyero went. He could hear the group puffing behind him. Down the other side as fast as he could go for now he wanted distance. He saw the road with the looming wall on the other side that separated Shiz University from the rest of Shiz. He was looking for something else. Finding it, he sprinted in that direction. He easily cleared his way up the tree and hid himself behind it as he sat on the wall. He pulled a scarf from his shirt and wrapped it around his face. Another went into his hair so only his eyes were visible.

"Where…did…the…little…bastard go?" One of the men puffed. Fiyero could see their lights casting about the wall.

"Don't know." One of the younger men replied.

"You see," Fiyero said in his Avaric voice, and shimmied out from behind his perch, "the problem is you're all far too out of shape to catch me. Perhaps fewer pastries for you, and you might have had a chance. Might have."

"You arrogant prick!" one of the men cast as Fiyero slid off the wall and down the other side. He took the scarf off his face (for he could not run with it on), and took off at a brisk pace towards the southeast side of Shiz. It was quite a distance to cover, but the hunter of the Vinkus was still in fine shape. He knew he would sleep well tonight and he had plenty of fun. Twenty minutes later he found the wall he was looking for, and scurried up it. Walking through a familiar forest, he strode up the veranda and through glass double doors.

"May I ask for a drink?" he said as he walked into the den. A very surprised Avaric nearly dropped his own, but quickly recovered. He grabbed another glass and poured some for Fiyero, who plopped into a comfy chair. Avaric turned to look at the flowers he had been examining, shifted one, and then sat next to Fiyero.

"You scared the life out of me, Winkie. Just what the hell were you doing?" Avaric asked. Fiyero smiled. His friend never used that term anymore except when speaking affectionately.

"Giving the constables some exercise."

"Causing some trouble? I thought that was my job. What did you do?"

"Snuck into the girls' dormitory at Crage Hall."

Avaric did drop his glass, but Fiyero deftly caught it before it could spill.

"What? Are you mad?" Avaric asked, taking his drink back from Fiyero.

"No. It was a matter of honor." Fiyero replied seriously. Avaric furrowed his brow but then nodded.

"The incident last night."

"Yes. I had to apologize."

"Well, I can't say I would have done the same, but there's no understanding you Arjiki. So, how was it?"

"Awkward and mildly painful."

"So a good apology then."

"Pretty much."

"And I'm guessing you got caught?"

"No; Boq slipped and some porters saw him."

"Boq was there too? Next you're going to tell me Crope and Tibbett were dancing the flamenco on the roof."

"No; though that may have been helpful."

"Add it in when you tell it in a few years. No one will remember and it will make the story better."

"I'll try to remember. Anyway, I led them on a very merry chase. I could have given them the slip after a few minutes, but I know they would have started to check the logs in the Hall."

"And Boq would have been under suspicion. True. So you gave them a merry chase and decided to scare me half to death for a place to sleep?"

"Got it in one."

"Well, then, another drink and then off to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Actually, we don't. Next week is study week, remember?"

"No, I never remember to study."

The boys laughed and then shared that drink, and then went off to bed. As always, Fiyero made no comment on Avaric's hobby of flower arrangement.

* * *

The next day all the halls were called in and lectured about visiting/having visitors in their dorms. Most of the girls looked absolutely enamored with the idea and chatted constantly on it. The ladies who did not, however, were those who actually had visitors. The boys looked in awe and slight pride of those who did it; though no one knew it was Fiyero or Boq. Fiyero's gambit of drawing the searchers away and buying Boq time had worked well, as did his disguising of his voice. The authorities were certain it was some well-to-do Gillikin. Avaric looked bored with the entire proceeding, which of course brought him under great suspicion, but no one dared move against him with his sound alibi of house staff and Fiyero.

After that, the next couple of weeks were rather boring, if a bit stressful. The Circle met, revised, relaxed, and repeated the cycle. Elphaba and Glinda had expected some reaction to the revelation of their relationship but there was none aside from some knowing smiles and some suggestive winks from Crope and Tibbett. Daringly, the two girls became slightly more affectionate, with some hand holding and gentle gestures. The fact this was not too strange to them was not lost on the Circle.

Finals week came and went in a bundle of nerves. The Circle had little time to meet, hurrying from exam to exam in their ceremonial robes and dresses. When they could get a quick bite, the lunches were hardly relaxed. All was well in the end, however.

Crope and Tibbett pulled off well enough grades to pass with Avaric just barely scraping by. They would walk across the stage to get their diplomas. Boq had passed and was one semester away from graduation. Fiyero had done better than most had expected the Vinkun to and was happy to show them he was equal to the rest of the Ozians. Milla, Pfannee, and Shenshen passed, if it could be called such, and Milla was thrilled to have another semester with Boq. Nessa did very well for being so young, and Elphaba achieved highly as was expected.

The real surprise to everyone but the three girls in room 22 was Glinda being rated top in her class for Sorcery. The blonde had effortlessly passed her practicals without even a hair out of place, even with her hair flips to accentuate the ease. When tested on more advanced material than she was taught, she did very well. Miss Greyling was a fit of tears at her progress, and Morrible had smiled her terrible smile. Glinda had smiled too, knowing she was excelling at something for the first time in her life.

The non-graduating members of the Circle had gone to watch their friends walk; unfortunately this meant also having to attend one final informal social function afterwards. Though Elphaba grumbled, she made noise as the three boys had walked together to get their diplomas. Elphaba had brought vengeance back on the twin jesters, and had forced them to go with flowers on their caps. Not to waste a good chance, they had borrowed the appropriate stockings from Elphaba, but stole their heeled boots from the costume department one last time. Elphaba had made them promise to wear clothing under their robes but was resigned to never getting the stockings back. It was worth it as the boys flaunted their legs at every chance, scandalizing all there.

An hour later they were attending an informal dinner with the graduating class and their friends. As usual, the Circle (though less Nessa and Nanny) had congregated in an open area, this time on the patio near the garden. They toasted and had fun but noticed a couple of their members had yet to arrive.

"Where's Fiyero and Shenshen?" Glinda asked a bit bubbly. The champagne had gone a bit to her head, lightweight she was.

"Perhaps coming together?" asked Avaric. He was in a more somber, and therefore tolerable, mood tonight.

"No. She likes him well enough, but not to come to the party with him." Pfannee replied. She was no longer hanging off of Avaric as their fling had finally cooled during finals. Glinda thought it was because she would be setting her sights on someone new.

"Here comes Fiyero-who's that?" Pfannee said shocked. The group turned and took in a deep inhale of air.

With Fiyero was a woman almost as tall has him. Porcelain skin with midnight hair, she had a willowy from but moved with subtle grace. The simple black dress she wore accented her natural features. She did not wear any other adornments, but did not need to. Fiyero was beaming as he stopped in front of the group.

"Good evening. I'd like to introduce you to my date, Cora."

The entire group was still a little dumbstruck, except for Elphaba. She disengaged from Glinda and held out a hand.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Cora." She said. Cora smiled enigmatically.

"Likewise, Miss Elphaba."

"When did you two meet, Elphie?" Boq asked. Elphaba turned a smile to her and for a second the Circle swore they saw double.

"If you cannot see it, then I shall not tell you." Was all Elphaba said on the matter. Fiyero's smile grew wider. Further questioning was averted when Shenshen appeared and started their way with a strangely familiar young man on her arm. He was wearing an open jacket over a very casual shirt, adding to a bizarre mix of formal and informal.

"I told her not to bring him." Pfannee hissed and the rest looked at her. Shenshen finally reached them.

"Good evening." Shenshen said. The young man next to her smiled and Elphaba finally placed him.

"Duran. Nice of you to join us." Fiyero said. "Since you know the rest, I would like to preempt greetings and introduce you to my date, Cora."

"Calm down, Yero." Cora said firmly. His smile turned to one of embarrassment. Cora did the faintest curtsey in response to Shenshen's, and when she stuck out her hand Duran deftly turned it over and planted a kiss on it. She gave him a steely look.

"Nice to see you out and about, Miss Cora." He said.

"Nice to see you in something akin to presentable instead of your worn pants and shirt."

"Should I ask?" Glinda put in.

"No." Both Duran and Cora said at the same time. He smiled and she did not.

"Duran, how is it you suddenly keep showing up?" Elphaba asked.

"A good question, but let us go someplace with not as many ears."

"We are the only ones here."

"Not all ears are biological." He replied and cocked his head. Elphaba looked in the direction and caught a hint of metal.

"I hate that thing." She hissed.

"Quite. But let us go."

He offered his arm to Shenshen, who took it delightfully, and led the group through the winding maze of people. They ended up in a side room just off a parlor. He led Shenshen over to a couch and she sat. Glinda, Pfannee, and Milla sat with her. Elphaba and Cora stood, as did the boys.

"How do I keep showing up? Fate I guess. It was you who walked into the shop I worked in, after all."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Perhaps you should." He replied distantly.

"I believe in reason." Elphaba bit back sharply. "We hit almost every store in Shiz, which is how we ended up in yours. How is it that you ended up at the Ball?"

"You know that. I am a student at Shiz."

"Studying what, precisely? I have asked around and have not found out anything about you. Most cannot even place you in a class."

"Are you my keeper now, making sure I attend class? I do well enough to stay in school, and would not be at University sponsored functions otherwise. Have I satisfied your curiosity yet?"

"No." Elphaba replied and went to say more, but Boq cut her off.

"Elphie, is the interrogation really necessary?" he said and then turned to Cora. "She's normally not like this."

"Yes I am." Elphaba retorted.

"I am quite along with Miss Elphaba at the moment. I have seen Duran frequently for the last four years, but this is the most I've ever heard from him. I can't say I like mysteries." Cora replied evenly.

"I thought you were on a scholarship to Shiz?" Elphaba asked, her eyes narrowing. Duran still smiled.

"I did not say it was a full scholarship. It is enough to get me here, but not enough to pay for rent or books. As such, I work nearly full time while attending what classes I can."

"Shenshen's money should help with that." Pfannee said. Duran turned his smile to her.

"Of which I am grateful for."

"But Cora said you've been here four years. How is that so?" Elphaba continued. Duran laughed.

"I'm not exactly seventeen, eighteen. I'm a bit older than that. Is that a crime?"

"You don't look it."

"Thank you. I try to stay in shape."

"Are you ever serious?"

"Have you seen me dance?"

"That's enough." Glinda voice cut in sharply. "Master Fanel has answered your questions, Elphie."

"I have more." She growled in response.

"I'm sure you do, but he has been more than accommodating." She said and stared at Elphaba, who stared right back. Finally, Elphaba looked away.

"Fine."

"Good." Glinda said and turned a look on Duran. "Master Fanel, while I am not happy about how Elphaba has gone about it, I will not apologize either. We have a tight circle here, and want it to stay that way. As such we tend to put those coming into it under strict scrutiny."

"I understand." He replied with a smile. "And I am happy to stay where I'm at on the periphery. I wouldn't dream of coming into something as good as you all have. Plus, I'm more of a loner myself."

"Well, that is good to know."

"When will my interrogation begin, then?" Cora asked. Glinda smiled.

"Miss Cora, there will be none. I already know you."

"Really?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are simply my Elphie without the green. But cook much better."

"I don't know how to take that."

"With a smile and grace, as my mother would say. Now, let us have some fun. All this talk is dreary and depressing."

* * *

The rest of the night the Circle did enjoy themselves. Elphaba was stiff around Duran; a fact which made him go mingle with others to ease it. Glinda made sure to discreetly thank him. However, the champagne and toasting went a bit too the Circle's head and as the night ended they stumbled out onto the road. Elphaba was perfectly sober as always, and so was Duran. The group bumbled down the road with Elphaba holding up Glinda and Milla, and Duran holding up Shenshen and Pfannee. The rest leaned tipsily against each other. A squeaking brought Elphaba's head up.

"Damn thing." She growled and Glinda looked in that direction.

Grommetik was shuffling after them in a very non-discreet manner. A large, well-built man with a bowl shaped hat and lush curled mustachios spun around the group. He was carrying a tool box of some sort. The group could tell by his swaying he was far more inebriated than they. He continued to weave down the street and up a nearby bridge that spanned the Suicide Canal. There he bumped into the tailing tiktok.

"Wretched abomination!" he slurred. The group stopped and watched the interaction. He pushed the mechanical man, and it teetered perilously. With a whirring of gears it steadied itself, and made to move around him. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

The man got in the tiktok's way again, and pushed it. This time as it swayed it pushed back against the man, who stumbled.

"I'll fix you!" he said and reached into his tool box.

Out came a large carpenter's hammer, and down it came on the tiktok thing. The ringing of metal was loud in the night. Again came down the hammer and Grommetik swayed back. The man swung low this time, and caught the joint of the things knee. It buckled but held. Grommetik shuffled back, but the knee was stuck like that, and had to drag the leg. A couple of more swings rendered it immobile, and the man began to go at it in earnest.

A loud keening was heard and it took a second for the group to realize it was the wails of the mechanical man. Loud dings and crunches echoed as the man slowly beat the tiktok into a deformed shape. It flailed its arms, trying to defend itself, but the man smashed those gears also. The misshapen metal man keened louder.

"Would you shut up?" the man bellowed. It did not, and the man dropped his hammer. In a feat of strength, he lifted the still crying tiktok up into the air and over his head. With a grunt of effort, he cast Grommetik over the edge. The Circle heard the keening suddenly stop accompanied by a loud splash. The man glanced over at the group and began to hurry off. His manner struck Elphaba as odd, and then she realized it.

"You, wait!" she yelled and went to pursue but tipsy girls impeded here. "Stop!"

The man did not and went around a corner and out of sight. Elphaba scowled.

"Elphie, what was all that about?" Glinda asked.

"That man was not drunk at all. Which means he deliberately targeted Grommetik." She replied in a low voice. Her eyes opened and her nostrils flared. She looked around. "Where's Duran?"

"I'm right here, right where you left me." He said as he steadied the two drunken girls and fended off Pfannee's hands simultaneously. "What do you want?"

"Did you have something to do with this?" she growled.

"Are you kidding me? When the hell would I have had the time? And with what resource?"

"Elphie, you're being paranoid again." Glinda said, and when Elphaba did not respond, took a hand to gently turn her to look at her. "You're being paranoid. I'm too foggy to figure this out, but we can do so tomorrow."

"You're right." Elphaba said and turned forward. Doing so she missed Avaric's narrow stare towards Duran.

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 33** **rd** **of Highspring to the 5** **th** **of Wanespring.**


	22. Chapter 22: Year's End

 

**8/29/14**

* * *

"It's been a bit of a crazy week, hasn't it Rae?" Glinda said. She was sitting on her bed watching Elphaba pack.

"That it has, my sweet girl." Elphaba replied, not looking up from her work.

"First graduation, then with that horrible tiktok thing getting broken, and now we're getting ready to go on vacation."

"Quite." Elphaba replied distantly as she looked over her books. She was deciding which ones to take and leave.

"I'm happy you decided to come with us instead of staying here."

"There's no reason to stay." Elphaba replied bitterly. "There's no one here I would want to work with."

"All the same, I am happy." Glinda said and then sighed. "Are you planning on taking all that with you? We'll be back here in a couple of weeks."

"Of course."

"Elphaba, going to Lake Chorge is supposed to be relaxing; to get our minds off work, not take it with us."

"Then it will have to be more rousing than last time, won't it?" Elphaba said with a bit of a smile. Glinda flushed.

"Yes, well, I do hope for better."

"No Boq kissing you this time."

"Elphaba!" Glinda gasped in horror and Elphaba cackled. Glinda sat in silence for quite a while before her blush had subsided. "I expect someone more suitable to be kissing me."

"And who would that be, hm? Don't tell me you are dumping me for Avaric. I simply could not take it." Elphaba poked, and then decided on a couple of books.

"You mean thing. You know who I mean."

"I suppose I do. At least this time there will be more interesting company, if just the band of ruffians."

"I don't think you should call them that."

"And what do you suppose I should call our boys? Avaric is incorrigible, Fiyero is a meddler, Boq is a love sick do-gooder, and Crope and Tibbett are pranksters."

"Be that as it may, I think they are a wonderful band of friends." Glinda countered and Elphaba snorted in derision, but it lacked any real conviction. "Fiyero especially has become more respectable in just a short time. I think that is Miss Cora's doing."

"Does she know he is engaged?" Elphaba asked seriously. She was organizing her valise so as to make all her books and clothing fit. She tossed out a couple of dresses Glinda had packed. A stern look from her girlfriend made her huff, but repack them.

"I do not know. I don't believe so."

"He should tell her."

"I don't see why. That is almost two years off. A lot can happen in that time."

"And it will be worse if she finds out after two years of a relationship. It's not fair for her."

"It's just a political marriage, Elphaba."

"I somehow don't see Miss Cora accepting to be someone's mistress."

There was silence for a little while as both pondered that, the only sounds being the rustle from Elphaba's packing. Finally, the green girl shut and latched her valise. Being done, she sat on her bed opposite Glinda.

"Is Nessa still going straight to Munchkinland?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. She wanted to go home to catch Father." Elphaba replied evenly. Glinda felt a tug at her heart but willed it away.

"That's unfortunate. But I'm still so excited about this summer."

"Really, my sweet?" Elphaba said, arching an eyebrow. Glinda let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Of course! Two weeks at Lake Chorge, then a week back here, then to Frottica, and then finally to the EC for a couple of days before heading to Munchkinland with you to see your home."

"I think it will not be all as exciting as that."

"Of course it will. Especially since we'll have our friends with us most of the way."

"Remind me again when and where our band of ruffians will be with us." Elphaba said with a slight smirk.

"As you know, we'll all be going to Lake Chorge, besides Nessa. Then we'll be back at Shiz for a week. There, Crope and Tibbett will leave us for the Emerald City while we go to Red Sand for a couple of days for Miss Milla, then to Wittica for a few for Miss Shenshen, then to Frottica for a week for me. Finally, we'll come back down to Shiz. Miss Milla and Shenshen will stay here, while the rest will continue to the Emerald City. A few days there with Crope and Tibbett, and then you, Pfannee, Boq and I will continue on to Munchkinland. A week there and then back to Shiz."

"Sounds more trouble than it's worth." Elphaba quipped.

"You think I'm too much trouble?" Glinda asked, pouting.

"That's not what I meant."

"But I planned the trip so we could spend the most time together, Rae. It was quite difficult to do."

"Of that I have no doubt."

There was a comfortable silence. Elphaba moved over to Glinda's bed and wrapped the blonde in her arms. The blonde cuddled close, and they gently tipped back onto her bed. Elphaba took a deep breath, basking in the scent of her girlfriend. Glinda need not do the same as Elphaba was all around her. She nuzzled around her girlfriend's chest until she felt the small but perky cushion of one of her breasts, and cuddled into it. A light gasp came from above her.

"My sweet, what are you up to?" came her lover's voice. It resonated deeply in her chest and Glinda giggled slightly at the vibration.

"Nothing. Just looking for the little bit of cushion you have." Glinda replied and she heard Elphaba gasp again.

"Is that all?"

"That's all." Glinda said and Elphaba's breath hitched. "Rae, why are you doing that whenever I talk?"

"You seem to have very good placement, my dear girl. Your mouth happens to be placed just above my nipple, and whenever you speak it brushes it. If you could slide a little bit…"

"Like this?" Glinda asked mischievously and brushed her mouth over the hard bud under the dress. Elphaba jumped a little.

"Not funny." She said flatly and Glinda smiled. She continued to run her lips across the sensitive nub and felt her lover twitch and tense. She smiled and then moved off. Elphaba gave a sigh of relief which turned into a gasp as Glinda brushed the other. Her blonde giggled.

"They're so sensitive. I love it."

"You are being quite the minx." Elphaba growled.

"Ah? And just what are you going to do about it?" Glinda challenged. Elphaba glared down at her but as Glinda brushed her nipple again she torqued her body around. Her blonde easily slid to the side and Elphaba mounted over the top of her.

"That." Elphaba said huskily.

"So strong." Glinda purred and ran her hands down the exposed arms of her girlfriend.

Elphaba was skinny, yes, but made of steely sinew. Her arms flexed as she held herself above Glinda and the blonde could not take her eyes off of it. She gently ran her nails back up her girlfriend's forearms and triceps to feel the granite curves. Elphaba inhaled slowly and her eyes half closed. Glinda smiled and tried to maneuver her hands between the gap in Elphaba's dress and her skin, but strong hands stopped her and held her hands above her.

"Oh no, whatever am I going to do? I'm helpless." Glinda feigned. Elphaba's lips curved in a gentle smirk.

"You are, and I shall get you for earlier, my pretty." Elphaba cackled, and then buried her face in her blonde's neck.

Glinda moaned as Elphaba's mouth caressed that special spot on her neck, and she struggled against the hand holding her own as she wanted to pull Elphaba closer. As if reading her mind, Elphaba let her go and she wrapped her arms around her lover's head, bringing her closer. One green hand dove into gold locks to caress and lightly drag her nails across her lover's scalp. Glinda moaned lightly, but it deepened as long green fingers tangled the locks and gently pulled. Soft pink legs went up and around bony green hips, and the two tried their best to become one.

Elphaba moved from her assault on Glinda's neck downward, trailing kisses across her collarbone and over the soft flesh exposed by the dress. Glinda held her breath, waiting for Elphaba to continue, but the green girl gently dragged her lips over her blonde. Lips grazed a hidden bud, and Elphaba used her long teeth to tease it to attention. She repeated the action on the other, and then buried her face into her lover's bosom. Glinda waited for more, but none came.

"Rae, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeking out the ample cushion you have. They are quite comfortable." Was Elphaba's muffled answer and Glinda huffed. She felt light vibrations in her chest and realized Elphaba was chuckling. Glinda did too. "So no more, I guess?"

"I'm not really up to it, my sweet. I apologize if I led you to believe otherwise."

"No, I'm not really up to it either. I guess I just lost myself there."

"I can understand. Believe me." Glinda replied and began to stroke her girlfriend's raven locks. Elphaba sighed and gently moved closer. Glinda leaned back, and enjoyed the feel of her girlfriend against her and the sunlight through the window. As Elphaba's breathing deepened Glinda felt herself too begin to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The entire Circle had congregated at the coach station. Glinda had arranged it that the coaches taking the Circle members to Lake Chorge would leave at the same time as the one taking Nessa to Munchkinland. As such, they were able to give their goodbyes. The girls gave her hugs and well wishes, and Glinda gifted her a hat. Crope and Tibbett sang her a bawdy traveling song to wish her on her way while Boq sheepishly asked if she could deliver a letter for him. Avaric gave her a bottle of wine for the road. When Nanny looked scandalized, he produced a bottle of liqueur for her, which mollified her. Finally, Fiyero gifted a Vinkun style shawl for her. She simpered a bit as he wrapped it around her shoulders. Finally it was Elphaba's turn.

"Be safe, Nessie." She said as she wrapped her arms around Nessa.

"I will, Fabala. You stay out of trouble." Nessa replied.

"I shall try."

With that, they helped her into the carriage. Nessa had Nanny draw the curtains so she could see them as they departed, and the group called goodbye's again as it pulled out and turned south towards the City. At the retreating coach the group began to file in to their own, but Elphaba watched until it turned a corner. When it disappeared from sight, she went about leaving in her brisk manner. Finally, she climbed into the coach next to Glinda.

"These next few months are going to be so much fun!" Glinda practically squealed.

"Quite, my love. I shall try not to melt from all of the fun." Elphaba replied.

"You know, if you are going to be like that I have half a mind to leave you here."

"I see. Well, then" Elphaba said and made to stand. Glinda pulled her down.

"Not funny. Elphie, we have three months of no school and only us. I'm sure I can find some way to help you enjoy it."

"I'm sure you can."

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" Fiyero asked, poking his head in. "I really do not feel like riding with either of the girls nor the other couples."

"Jealous?" Elphaba quipped.

"Scared and disgusted." Fiyero said, smiling. "I do not want to ride with Boq and Milla kissing the entire way, nor do I trust Crope and Tibbett to behave themselves."

"Then hop in, Master Tigelaar. We have a ways to our first stop, and I'm sure we can make some idle conversation until then." Elphaba said, and Glinda nodded. Fiyero smiled some more.

* * *

Down the Yellow Brick Road from Shiz to the Emerald City Nessa sat in contemplation. Nanny had drifted off to sleep after she had tucked into her bottle, but Nessa's was untouched. She thought back on her first year of school, and how it had changed her. There had been many revelations, both good and bad. However, she did not feel any worse off. In fact, she felt…stronger. Surer of herself. She was starting to feel like what she thought Elphaba felt like all the time. Another revelation in her sister's relationship with Glinda. She did not know what to make of it, but she knew that Glinda had made Elphaba better, and decided that was a good thing. It seemed best to leave it there for now.

"Hail! Is this Miss Nessarose's carriage?" came a voice. Nessa whipped her head up.

"Nanny, quick, come open this curtain." She hissed. Nanny jerked up drowsily but obligingly opened the curtain. She slumped back down into her slumber after.

"It is." She called out. "Who calls on me?"

"A friend." the voice came back and Nessa saw a young man pull his horse alongside the carriage. He was splendidly dressed in brown riding boots up to his knees, and crème pants after that. He wore a long, black coat with silver piping and matching vest, and a cavalier's hat with a long feather atop his head. Nessa could not make out his features, however, as the sun was in her eyes.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, sir."

"My pardon, my lady." The man replied and moved his head closer. As he blocked the sun his smiling features came into view.

"Master Duran!" Nessa said happily. "How good to see you."

"It is nice to see you too." Duran said. His eyes shifted past her and back. "Is Miss Sister not with you?"

"She is not." Nessa said, slightly put out. "She has decided to stay with Miss Glinda and travel Gillikin."

"Quite appropriate for a young lady of her position. Most highborn do that's sort of thing on summer vacation." He replied. Any other time Nessa would have took offense to the comment but somehow his did not come off as an insult; rather almost like a compliment.

"It is. I fear she will spend all her time in a book regardless"

"But you do not travel with her, my lady?"

"I do not. I return home to see my father before he goes on another mission to the Quadlings."

Duran nodded. "A missionary. An honest profession."

"Are you a Unionist, sir?" Nessa's eyes lit up. "Perhaps at the next stop-"

"No, my lady, I am not." He replied gently and Nessa stopped. "I am much too far a heathen to be a Unionist."

"Scriptures say 'He who surrenders himself unto-'"

"The mercy of the Unnamed God shall die and be reborn'. I am not unaware of the scriptures, my lady; in fact I know them rather closely. Only that I am not a believer."

"It is always within one's capacity to change."

A strange gleam came into Duran's eyes. "An interesting thing to say. I wish in regard you remember it yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only that just because one's life is supposed to be a certain way, or is meant to be, or even planned to be, does not mean it is not within our capacity to change it."

"That sounds very ominous."

"Doesn't it?" he said and threw his head back and laughed. "But to settle your flustered heart know that I am not a Lurlinist, a Kumbrican, or any other sort of religion."

"Then what do you believe?"

"Only in ourselves and what we make."

"You disregard that you cannot see?"

"No, my lady. There are things we cannot see, just beyond the veil. Great things, terrible things, great and terrible things; I only mean to say that even though they exist, we determine what becomes of us."

"And where do you go now to determine you what you become?"

"I'm heading to the Emerald City; I have some business to attend there."

"Will you accompany me the rest of the way?"

"No, unfortunately my lady. My business is more urgent than that. I shall try to make it to the Emerald City in two days' time, whereas I suppose it shall take you much longer."

"Were I wish it two days."

"Don't. I'll be saddle sore by the time I get there."

"I see. We break here for a midday rest soon. Will you at least do me the pleasure of staying?"

"Sadly, no. If I wish to maintain my pace I need to get on. It is always a pleasure, my lady."

"And to you, Master Duran."

He bowed his head and touched a finger to his heart and head, and then gestured out towards her.

"Go in peace, my lady." He said, and kicked his horse into a gallop. Nessa watched him go the best she could and wondered what else fate may throw at her.

* * *

**This chapter covers the day of the 8** **th** **of Wanespring.**

0

 

 

  


 


	23. Summer Fun

 

**5/10/15**

* * *

"Oh, thank Lurline, there it is!" Glinda exclaimed as she saw the familiar trees and paths at Caprice-in-the-Pines. Elphaba looked over her glasses from the book she was reading.

"Quite right, my sweet. There lies the source of so much anguish." Elphaba answered. Glinda huffed and swatted the green girl.

"That is uncalled for, Elphie."

"As am I. But your behavior has become less lady-like over the past few days. First wild exclamations and now physical violence? Disappointing." Elphaba replied, and dipped her head back to her book.

Glinda pouted. Elphaba's only response was to dig her hand into the bag of nuts at her side and pop some into her mouth. When she had just enough of being ignored, the blonde shifted to the other side of the carriage. Elphaba did not move but Glinda caught the slight flick of her eyes behind her cascade of hair, and the barest change of breathing. Smiling to herself, Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"That makes it difficult to read." Elphaba said evenly.

"Why? I am not obscuring your urgent words." Glinda replied.

"Your weight is causing my shoulder to ache."

"What a terrible thing to imply."

"Weight is weight; there are no implications or subjectivity."

"You've been reading that same book since this morning, and being poor conversation."

"I am usually poor conversation."

"You're being beastly because you don't want to be here."

"The only manner of beast I am being is myself. Which, as you said earlier, is a terrible thing to imply."

"I shall be happy when we arrive."

"So as to be away from me?"

"So as to have you in a comfortable bed to myself. That should cure your beastliness."

"Were it so easy to cure me of other things."

"I wouldn't do it, even if it were." Glinda sighed. She felt Elphaba's skin warm.

"Such a silly girl with the silly things you say."

"Such a hard girl with all your points and facts."

There was a snort near her ear.

"I would think the world better if people relied more on facts than emotions."

"Such a silly thing to say, you silly girl." Glinda retorted. Elphaba snorted again.

"I do not particularly like having my words twisted."

"Then say them straight; for if you twist them I shall make them dance. Just I make your twisted lips dance against mine."

"You're falling asleep and not making sense."

"How often have I told you, Miss Elphaba; conversation is not about what is said, but going with the flow?"

"Never. You know I would consider it a preposterous notion."

"Hard and pointy, that's all you are. Though a bit softer now you eat."

"Hopefully it does spread to my head."

"Hmmm." Was Glinda's only reply. Elphaba glanced over, but the blonde had drifted off to sleep. Elphaba smiled slightly, content in her life as the carriage bumped along.

* * *

The unpacking was less chaotic than Elphaba had feared. While the boys stayed at a rented house not too far up the road, the girls had proceeded to the little house near Lake Chorge. The five girls had been here before, and quickly divided the rooms. Glinda had taken the room with the fireplace as it was the most romantic (and Elphaba would inevitable decide to read). Pfannee and Shenshen roomed together, leaving Milla alone in a small corner room. This suited the redhead just fine. The Amas cloistered together in another wing.

Glinda quickly went about unpacking her and Elphaba clothes, a whirlwind of action. Elphaba, on the other hand, was methodically sorting and placing her books along the empty shelves. Glinda came to the end of the clothing pile, and scrunched her face.

"Did you really have to bring it?" she asked in annoyance. Elphaba smiled but did not turn away from her books.

"I don't want to burn."

"You said yourself the sun doesn't burn you. You just did it because you hate fashion."

"I will not deny I hate fashion."

Glinda sighed but put the atrocious black hat near her own. The last objects were swaddled in old rags due to their delicacy. Glinda gently unwrapped them and held her breath. Though it silly, she still was in awe every time she saw her and Elphaba's wands near each other. Something about it sent a tingle of energy through every part of her body. Like the world warped around the two.

"Daydreaming?" came a smooth timbre near her ear. Glinda jumped. Elphaba was as light on her feet as a cat when she wanted to be.

"Nothing so wistful. Just thinking." Glinda replied.

"That's what I like to hear. About?"

"About how much life has changed, and will change."

"A very deep concept, my sweet." Elphaba purred and wrapped her arms around Glinda. Her hot breath tickled Glinda's neck and caused her to shiver. "It's very…attractive."

"Rae, what has gotten into you?" Glinda asked, and gasped as Elphaba placed a light kiss on her neck.

"I was pondering what you said early, about me be beastly."

"Oh? And what was your conclusion? Were you?" Glinda asked, and gasped again as Elphaba began to kiss down her neck.

"Then? Oh no." Elphaba murmured into her skin. Glinda huffed lightly. Sharp teeth sank into delicate flesh, causing Glinda to gasp louder. Elphaba growled. "Now, on the other hand."

Elphaba continued her trail of kisses to the nape of Glinda's neck, hot breath tickling fine hairs. There was a brief pause, and a slight noise of disappointment from Glinda. Long fingers traced their way up her sides and began to slip the confines of her dress. Both her shift and dress slid down past her shoulder but proceeded no further.

Elphaba took advantage of the newly exposed skin with her mouth. The soft kisses and nips caused the heat to race to Glinda's skin. Elphaba chased after it with her mouth, drawing a cool contrast to the flushed fleshed. Nimble fingers teased over the swell of her chest to draw a soft moan from Glinda. Elphaba drifted her mouth's attention back up to Glinda's ear, but her fingers continued to dance.

"How are you, my precious girl?" she asked huskily.

"Good." Glinda breathed.

"Then you won't mind me stopping?"

"Tease." Glinda whimpered. "You're being beastly again."

"Ah. Then I guess I should continue my beastly nature."

Elphaba slid the dress down past Glinda's arms, and the blonde reflexively withdrew them from the sleeves. The shift and dress were much too bulky to fall off the girl, but they draped now with only her bosom to support. Glinda whimpered again. Elphaba's hands went to the neckline, but rather than slipping the clothes off, spun the blonde. Glinda glanced up just quickly enough to catch dark eyes tinged with need before their lips met.

Elphaba's tongue teased across pink lips. They parted in supplication. The dance caused Glinda's knees to weaken and she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's strong neck for support. Elphaba leaned into the kiss, deepening Glinda's swoon. After a few long moments, the two broke part, chests rising urgently with the need for air.

Elphaba came back for another kiss, but her hands were not idle this time. Long fingers drew circles around neck, teased over the swells over her breast, and gently dragged nails down her back. Elphaba's mouth wandered down to capture the dainty junction of Glinda's neck and shoulders, and then down to her clavicle. The mouth traveled lower and Glinda held her breath. It danced perilously close, but then back up under her neck and chin to her mouth. A deep kiss that Glinda broke off this time.

"Rae, please." Glinda begged.

Finally, one hand descended lower, lower; until up it traveled past hemlines and stockings to the center of Glinda's radiating heat. Glinda moaned and Elphaba stole it away with her own lips. Elphaba's fingers had become expert in Glinda, and they played in harmony over Glinda's most sensitive zones. Delicate yet firm, they plucked the strings of pleasure as if a chord on a harp, and the sweet melody rang in Glinda's head.

It built to a crescendo but Elphaba never let the song of Glinda's pleasure escape for anyone but her to hear. Lips remained sealed as Glinda's began to alternatively tense and relax. All thought to remaining standing was gone, and one strong arm wrapped around her waist to support her. Glinda's vision dissolved as a wave hit her and she submitted to the will of Elphaba. The taller girl did not let the smaller go, continuing her ministrations until the blonde sagged like a ragdoll. Elphaba slowed and finally took her lips from Glinda's. The blonde's whimpers of pleasure came through.

"Rae, please." She begged. Elphaba nodded and stopped. Glinda sighed in relief. Blue eyes followed green fingers as they were brought to grey lips, and disappeared inside. Elphaba moaned deeply in pleasure.

"Delicious." she breathed, brown eyes meeting blue. Glinda felt the heat stoke again.

"Oh, Rae; you aim to kill me."

"Nothing so much; why would I destroy something I love so much?"

Tears came to Glinda's eyes, and she shook them away. Elphaba frowned, but her face slackened as Glinda pressed pink lips against green. After a moment of a deep, but not erotic, kiss, they parted.

"My turn." Glinda sultrily proclaimed.

* * *

Glinda stood in the middle of the room, basking in the afterglow. The blonde bounced lightly on her toes as she fixed her hair. Elphaba admired how every bounce sent ripples and jiggles across the pale flesh. After Elphaba's consent, Glinda had opted not to put clothes on, as she was doing more often after they made love. As the growing heat of summer neared, Glinda had moved away from her girlfriend so as not to irritate the green girl with her sweat.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Glinda singsonged.

"It's Pfannee. May I come in?"

"I'm not decent." Replied Glinda. There was a pause.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Milla spotted the boys' cab coming down the way. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Pfannee." Glinda replied.

As they heard footfalls away from their door, Glinda moved to the closet. She pondered a moment, but then quickly began picking out clothing. Shooing Elphaba off the bed, she laid the two out. Hers was a gentle white with black striped with a built in stay and three quarter sleeves. Glinda placed it over her white petticoat. Elphaba's, on the other hand, was a dark purple dress of similar shape but full sleeves; no busk or stays, however. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"I thought the purpose of a vacation was to relax rather than to stay in the same conventions." Elphaba said.

"It's our first night here, so we have to have a bit of a formal get together." Glinda retorted.

"Why?"

"Because some of us are not culture heretics like you."

"Culture heretic? I like it."

"I knew you would. Now get in your dress. I still have to braid your hair."

"Can I wear my hat?"

"No. We will be indoors and it's not polite manners to do so."

* * *

The dinner was a bit of a subdued affair. The Circle had not yet recovered from their road weariness nor had acclimated to the gradually climbing heat. As such the group constantly fanned or fidgeted in their long clothing. The only one who seemed perfectly at ease was Fiyero, something they silently (or in Avaric's case, not so silently) cursed him for.

"I don't know why you require so much clothing here in _civilized_ Oz if you can't take the heat." Fiyero finally said after another complaint.

"Well, we all can't run around bare-chested like some sort of heathens." Avaric replied with a smile.

"At the risk of sounding like you Avaric: why not?" Fiyero retorted.

"Why not indeed?" Avaric agreed with a smirk. The Amas in the corner made noises of disapproval but said nothing.

"Well, I for one would not do so. It is indecent." Milla said.

"Especially when there isn't much to see." Pfannee added.

"Miss Pfannee!" Milla exclaimed. Pfannee only laughed.

"Now, Pfannee, don't cast stones whilst you live in a china shop." Elphaba replied. Pfannee snorted.

"I could say the same for you, Elphaba."

"I'm not the one disparaging any breasts; women cannot control their size, and how big they are should not be an issue. A man should not only like a woman for her size; just like a woman should not only like a man for his."

"You seem to have a strong opinion for someone who likes the fairer sex." Avaric cut in. Elphaba turned to look at him.

"Only because you are so crooked do women seem fair to you." Elphaba retorted.

"I happen to agree with Elphaba." Fiyero reentered the conversation.

"You wound me, Fiyero. You think me so bent?" Avaric feigned hurt. Fiyero smiled.

"Not so much; more on the fact the all women are beautiful, and should be treated such."

"And see lordly Fiyero, gallivanting up in his shining armor and white horse." Elphaba added amused.

"You know, when you convert those to your position, you shouldn't immediately ridicule them for it." Fiyero retorted. Elphaba smiled.

"Your proclivity for scarcity of covering is well established, oh Great Hunter."

"Your inclination towards provocation is long known, oh Dragon of the East."

Elphaba arched her eyebrow while the rest looked at Fiyero amused.

"Dragon of the East?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero shrugged.

"I'm working on it. Figured I tried something as you have a penchant by calling everyone by affectionates."

"Perhaps some work."

"Well, I could call you by an Arjiki nickname, but it may be lost on you."

"Point taken."

"Why hasn't our Elphie given us nicknames?" Tibbett asked Crope.

"Yes, it makes me feel very put out."

"Who says I haven't? I just keep them to myself." Elphaba retorted.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Crope pouted.

"Back to the topic at hand," Avaric cut in, "it is hot in here. How about we go for a walk?"

"I don't know if that is wholly appropriate." Ama Vimp cut in. Avaric smiled.

"But you'll be there with us. Nothing untoward shall happen." Avaric replied.

The Amas seemed to consider it, but then agreed. The Circle stood and made their way out the door. As the Amas were still present, they were not as free as they would like to be. Boq and Milla paired off, but the other couples had to shift partners. Avaric managed to snag Glinda while Elphaba paired with Fiyero. Tibbett managed to offer to Shenshen first, leaving Crope with Pfannee. Everything seemingly appropriate, the Amas nodded and the Circle went on their way.

Fiyero and Elphaba hung near the back while Glinda and Avaric nearly led. This allowed the chaperoned girls the appearance of keeping their Amas close. It also allowed Elphaba to keep an eye on everyone. Up the way, they saw Pfannee motion to Crope. He leaned down and she whispered something in his ear. He laughed.

"Not even in the slightest. Though I may be tricked with a blindfold." He answered loudly.

A more modest girl may have blushed, but Pfannee simply motioned again. Leaning low again, this time she whispered longer. Crope looked flustered (something Elphaba thought she would never see), and straightened up.

"What have you gotten me into, Tibbett?" he exclaimed, Tibbett just turned his head slightly and shrugged.

"Nothing that if you were quicker you'd be out of. Now, excuse me, Crope my dear, I was learning the better points of sword work. You were saying, my friend?" Tibbett replied and looked towards Shenshen.

"That's because there would be simply no point in it, outside of the great enjoyment." Elphaba's ears picked up Avaric saying. "An aristocrat does not cuck another unless it is to raise their position and decrease another's. As neither would happen, it will not happen. Unless, of course, it's more mutual."

"Then it will never happen." Glinda replied serenely.

"Then just do me a favor; never pick the Winkie. My pride couldn't bare it."

"You should not fret."

"Any interesting band we have." Fiyero said. Elphaba finally took notice of him. He had opened his shirt slightly, and she could catch the barest hint of his marks glinting.

"Quite. A strange band of ruffians they are."

"I shall miss this when I go back to the Vinkus."

"Are you traveling home for the summer?"

"No. It would take me most of the summer just to travel there and back. I'll be staying around Shiz and the Emerald City."

"You finish in two years?"

"One. I had a tutor for my first year in the Vinkus."

"Expensive."

"My father made sure it was a priority. He knows that the best way to increase the Arjiki's strength is through close ties to the City."

Elphaba thought back to the comments that Morrible had made not a few months ago, but said nothing of it. Not only the binding would not let her, but she could not breach the subject.

"A calculated move." Was Elphaba's reply. "But the City doesn't seem to be the most open to Vinkuns."

"Yes, but money talks. The Gillikin and Emerald City nobility like their furs and meats. While we currently only sell those that we hunt, the idea is to turn the eastern Vinkus into a grazeland."

"Very ambitious."

"Yes, and it won't be completed even in my lifetime. But for my sons it will leave a strong foundation; possibly strong enough to earn respect in the City s equals."

"Those of the Emerald City do not see any as equals, Fiyero. Even Gillikin. They just fear Gillikin for their banks. Look how they treat Munchkinland, or Quadling Country."

"Then I shall make them fear us."

"Do not be too eager, Fiyero. The Emerald City is quick to crush those it sees as threats."

"They won't come into the Vinkus. It's too big, and too far away from their roads and railways." Fiyero responded confidently. Elphaba felt her insides twist but said nothing. There was nothing she could say, and ultimately it would play out as it would.

"So how goes your classes?" Tibbett asked Shenshen. She perked up.

"Good! Quite well actually, I should say. Duran is an amazing swordsman and instructor." She answered. Tibbett nodded.

"I quite agree. I was a dolt with a saber, and now I'm passable."

"When did you start?"

"Just the beginning of this semester. I'm actually astonished I made it so far."

"Not to be frank-"

"I should hope you be Shenshen." Tibbett cut in. She shot him a look.

"But why do you want to learn swordsmanship? You don't seem the kind for it."

"My father requires of it of me. He says it makes for a proper gentleman." Tibbett made a noise of exasperation. "If he only knew. Besides, it helps with stage roles if you can at least fake your way through swordplay."

"I see." Shenshen said evenly.

"You do not approve?"

"The proper lady approves of the goal for a gentleman, and scorns the use for the stage."

"Ah. And the improper sword maiden?"

"She disapproves of you lack of commitment. Swordship is an expression of oneself."

"That very deep, Miss Shenshen." Tibbett said, raising an eyebrow. She smiled bashfully.

"That's Duran, not I. I never looked past the mechanics; the competition. He's shown me that to be a swordswoman is more than simply the moves. It is about expressing your inner self and shaping your world. It is why we start from ourselves only, and build from there. There are an infinite number of combinations and responses in any fight; to try to know them all is to set yourself up for failure. Instead, know yourself and what works for you. Feel it; let it become instinctual, and you will be great."

"More Duran?"

"Yes."

"You sound quite smitten with him."

"I'm nothing of the sort!" Shenshen protested aghast. "He is a very charismatic man, but he is simply too rough for myself."

"I'm sure Ama Vimp was pleased to hear that."

"I'm sure as well."

After their initial outbursts, Crope and Pfannee were discussing such topics that needed a hushed tone. Head bent downward, Crope was far too close for Ama Clipp likes even though she knew his tendencies. She would have been much put out if she could hear what they were talking about.

"So who is bigger: Avaric or Fiyero?" Crope asked.

"Avaric is longer but Fiyero is wider."

"Interesting."

"I thought so. But really, they're two different men. Fiyero is very powerful, almost overwhelmingly so. Avaric is that way when he hasn't been drinking, but when he has he becomes much gentler."

"Avaric?"

" Yes. Gentler may not be the right word; elegant may be a better description. He's still there in powerful way, but he seeks out and exploits out the little areas that make you weak enough to come undone."

"How strange. You'd think he would care less when he's drunk."

"I thought so too. Btu who knows? Anyway, you were wondering something?"

"You seem to be the girl to ask about technique."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Do. So I was wondering if you could give me any pointers." Crope said hesitantly. Pfannee giggled.

"Having bed boredom?"

"No! It's just I want to be better, you see. For him."

"What do you do, besides simple sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hands, mouth?"

"Oh both, of course!"

"Ok. I can't give you any advice on your hands, but there's a neat thing I've picked up when using my mouth.

"Do tell."

Boq heard the giggles from Crope and Pfannee, and shook his head. Milla looked at him sweetly in the eye.

"That can't be good." He said. Milla giggled.

"Probably not. But let them be. They seem to be having a time of it."

"Miss Pfannee's peculiar personality can sometimes be close to Crope's own."

"Now, Boq, don't judge so harshly. Miss Pfannee is from a stifled home, just like the rest of us. So what if she cuts loose while in school? It won't harm her chances any."

"Perhaps you're right." Boq agreed distantly. Milla did not like the look on his face.

"Just what are you pondering so hard now?"

"Me?" Boq asked, pulled from his thoughts. "Nothing in particular."

"I know that wrinkle on your forehead. What is it?"

Boq fidgeted for a moment as they walked, then finally acquiesced.

"Pfannee has a reputation of going after those near to her." He said softly.

"Yes." Milla replied in the same volume.

"I was wondering-"

"If she had gone after me?"

"Yes."

"I can say that she has."

"And?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Only if it were after we got together."

"Then do not worry."

"I'll try not to."

The two lovers continued their walk in happy bliss.

"So never, huh?" asked Avaric.

"Never what, Avaric? You have to be more specific."

"Never reconsider being with her?"

"No. Never." Glinda replied in a controlled tone.

"Even for your own advancement? A Magreavess is the highest one could hope for."

"Elphaba is all I ever have and will hope for." Glinda replied, the anger creeping into her tone. Avaric nodded.

"That's good. And what of her? Are you the same to her?"

"Why do ask, Avaric? Have your eye set on her?" Glinda redirected. Avaric laughed.

"Her? What a horrible wife she would be! Opinionated, contrarian, stubborn, hot headed, and with a distaste for manners."

"You didn't answer the question, Avaric."

"That I did not; but the question needs not answering, so why bother?"

"An interesting thought."

* * *

Tibbett rolled over. The barest light crept through the window. He groaned but the mousy brown mop of the boy next to him caused his lips to tug in a smile. The sheet had rolled down, exposing the lines of the shoulders as they dipped to the hips. The slight curvature at the end of those lines caused Tibbett's mouth to break into a full smile. He traced his fingers lightly down the shoulders to follow the curve of the small back and lower. Placing the barest of kisses along the shoulders, the other boy groaned.

"By Kumbrica's hairy snatch, Tibbett, why are you awake? And why are you waking me up?" Crope groaned. Tibbett laughed.

"Because, my _divo_ , we have anarchy to arrange." Tibbett replied devilishly. Crope's head popped up.

"That's right. Do you think they'll be awake?" he asked nervously. Tibbett chuckled deeply.

"Not the way they were drinking. Farm boy always sleeps like a log, and the Aristocrat will still be slightly drunk."

"What about the Prince?" Crope asked. "He's very talented."

"I think we should be alright. Even the Lion sleeps." Tibbett answered.

"Then let's not wait then, dearest _Prima Uomo_."

The two boys quickly dressed in their shirts and breeches. Tip-toeing out of their shared room, they moved silently through the rented house. The other boys stayed in their own rooms. Avaric occupied the master suite while Fiyero had chosen the loft. Boq had chosen a simple room that looked out towards a small field. The two troublemakers made it to the kitchen where their first priority was.

The boys quickly found the bottle of cooking oil where they had seen it last night. Knowing they would be watched as they went to bed (as they were well known for their harmless but insistent pranks), the boys had not brought it with them. In fact, they had stashed the second part of their plan in one of the sitting sofas in the parlor. They rummaged in it for a moment before they pulled out their prize. A perfume bottle.

Not just any perfume bottle, but one of Pfannee's (or Shenshen's; they were not sure) many perfumes. Crope had snagged it when they were leaving the girls last night. He had not known what they would use it for, but knew it would be useful for something. Besides, it was not one she ever wore; of that both boys were sure. Most likely because it was an almost overwhelming powerful floral scent.

The two boys set about their plan. Creeping to Boq's room, they oiled the joints of the door. Adding some in the keyhole for added safety, the pranksters slowly opened the door. Heavy breathing was the only sound, causing the boys to smile. Creeping in, they went to the Munchkin's wardrobe and promptly doused it in the perfume. Halfway through, the realized the smell was quite strong. Worried, they quickly finished and crept out of the room.

The two boys went next to Avaric's room where the young heir was snoring profusely. Taking less care, they quickly repeated their actions. As they were leaving they heard Avaric mumble and froze. After a moment, the snoring continued, and the boys quickly crept from the room. They let out a sigh of relief after they shut the door. Steadying themselves, they went to the room that would be the hardest.

Creeping into Fiyero's room slowly, they heard no sound. Slightly unnerved, they looked towards the bed but did not find the young prince there. Searching the room, they wondered if they had somehow missed him. Crope finally spotted him, and nudged Tibbett. The other boy followed the direction he had pointed.

Fiyero had taken residence not in his bed, but on the balcony. He had folded the sheets over a rope he had procured from somewhere to create a tent like structure. He had draped his Vinkun poncho over the top of him, but that was all he had slept with outside of a pillow.

Tibbett shook his head at their friend's peculiar ways, but nudged Crope. They went about the business of perfuming the young Vinkun's clothes. When they met the traditional clothing of hides and colorful patterns Fiyero had brought with, neither boy had the heart to do it. Instead they crept out of the room, their mischief managed. They did not see the young man crack open one eye, smile, and then go back to bed.

* * *

"Why do you all smell like you just came straight from a whorehouse?" Elphaba asked as the boys met them the next day. The Amas looked aghast at her tactlessness, but the females were all in agreement.

"Someone snuck into our rooms last night and sprayed our clothing with this perfume." Avaric grumbled. Elphaba cocked an eyebrow and then looked at the mischievous pair.

"I am shocked you would suspect us, Miss Elphie." Tibbett sniffed. "We ourselves smell just like the rest."

"You two always smell like you come from a whorehouse." Elphaba countered. The duo looked dismayed.

"We smell much better, thank you!" Crope protested. "Why not look to our princeling? He is the only one who does not reek like the rest of us."

"That is because unlike the rest of you, I did not sleep in until the sun was high." Fiyero replied. "I had plenty of time to clean one pair of clothes."

"You do smell rather different though, Fiyero." Glinda said as her delicate nose picked up the slight spice in the air. He looked a bit bashful.

"I figured with some much…femininity in the air I should try to counterbalance it." He answered.

"While I'd like to give you my opinion, the overwhelming perfume does not allow me to do so." Glinda ended.

"So what is the plan for today?" Avaric asked "Rowing? Riding?"

"A ride would seem nice. Perhaps we could arrange one after brunch?" Shenshen said. The other girls seemed somewhat wary, as did some of the boys.

"Perhaps a coach ride." Glinda suggested. Shenshen pouted but acquiesced. "Then it's decided. I'll write the note while you ring the staff for brunch."

* * *

**This chapter covers the date of the 11** **th** **of Wanespring.**

 


	24. Summer Heat

 

**5/18/15**

* * *

After brunch the girls met the boys outside. Adjusting themselves, the girls donned their sunhats. The boys still shifted uncomfortably at the flowery aroma wafting off them; except Fiyero, who looked content to soak up the sun. As the coach approached the Amas frowned.

"Why do they have a couple of extra horses?" asked Milla.

"I asked for a horse so I could ride," Avaric explained, "but I don't know about the other."

"I asked for it." Elphaba answered. They looked to her.

"You ride, Elphie?" Boq asked, but the green girl shook her head.

"No, I was never taught. This horse is for Miss Shenshen."

"Why?" asked Shenshen.

"You wanted to ride; I did not think we should stop something you enjoy such."

Shenshen squealed in delight and bounced to Elphaba. Throwing her arms around the green girl, she hugged her tightly. Elphaba stiffened, which grew even worse as Shenshen bounced up and gave her a pick on her cheek.

"Thank you so much! I take back every mean thing I said about you!" the brunette said, and let the statue of Elphaba go. "I'll be right back! I have to go change!"

"Miss Shenshen…" Ama Clipp started but the girl was gone before she could. The Ama sighed, and her two cohorts gave her reassuring pats on the back. Ama Clipp gave Elphaba a dark look, which seemed to unlock the girl.

"If you're hoping to cow me, I must inform you my father is a unionist preacher. If his harangues could not straighten me out, a look will do nothing of the sort." Elphaba responded. Ama Clipp sighed heavily.

"That was nice of you, Miss Elphaba." Pfannee said, a little disdain creeping into her voice.

Elphaba paid her no mind and went out to the horses. Going near the one pulling the cart, the two eyed each other. It looked as if two beasts had met in the forest and were sizing the other up. Finally, Elphaba spoke.

"Are you a Horse? You have nothing to fear from us if you are. We are not so inclined to persecute you for it." She said gently. The horse shook his head.

"I should think not; I merely think and talk. But you are green!" he said in a neighing voice. The cab driver looked mildly annoyed. Elphaba smiled.

"How do you do? My name is Elphaba."

"Well enough, I should think. My name is Harman. I am glad I shall be carrying such dainty folk as yourself; the other week I carried a load of bankers. As rotund as could be, and much weight!"

"Harman." The cab driver warned. "No need to be so talkative."

Elphaba shot the man a withering glare.

"And why shouldn't he? Do you not like for an Animal to express himself?"

"My apologies if I offended, Miss." The cab driver said, dipping his head. "I merely meant that Harman can go on for a long time, and you've rented us for the day. No need to wear himself out talking."

"I may no longer be in my prime, but I am not so old!" the Horse protested.

"Is there any way to send you back and just keep Harman?" Elphaba asked. The man looked mildly put out.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I do not have a way back."

"You can use the horse I requested." Avaric drawled. "I no longer fancy riding."

"If that is what the young master wants." The driver said hesitantly. Avaric smiled and passed the man a bank note.

"For your services for the day. We'll send the rest home with the cab."

The driver nodded and dismounted the cab. Remounting the horse, he gave one more look back before setting off on his way. A few moments later, Shenshen appeared in her riding habit. Looking about, she frowned.

"What is going on? Are we not going anymore?" she asked.

"No, I just won't be riding. I decided it was too much work." Avaric replied.

"Oh? But where is our driver going?" Shenshen continued.

"Back to the station." Elphaba replied. "Harman here will take us as there is no need for a driver when a Horse can do the job just as well."

"Oh! Is my…horse a Horse?" Shenshen asked nervously. Harman shook his head.

"No. She's just a trail broke mare." He replied. "She'll do you fine if you don't push above a slow trot."

"No cantering at all?"

"Not much more than a ten seconds. And no sudden turns. She isn't trained to be some show horse."

"I'll remember. Do you happen to know what style she is trained in?"

"Redsand Gillikin." Harman responded.

"I see." Shenshen said.

Shenshen moved over to the horse and held her hand up to it. After a few moments the horse seemed to accept her scent and Shenshen moved closer to examine the mare. After a basic walk around, she deftly mounted the horse to the horror of the Amas. Adjusting herself in the saddle, she smiled broadly.

"Shall we go?

* * *

Shenshen rode along the coach on one side while almost the rest of the Circle relaxed inside. Strangely enough, Fiyero had opted to walk along it, stating he had not had a chance to really stretch his legs in awhile. The Circle had shrugged as they were reminded once again that the Vinkun was still different.

The Amas had been outraged to learn that there was not enough room for them, but had soon cooled when Avaric offered them some wine and sweets to make up for it. They had agreed to the arrangement, but not without a stern warning on foolishness. The Circle had borne it with mock seriousness, but paid the women no mind.

After a little while they crossed into the woods that bordered Lake Chorge. Harman was sure footed as he knew these paths well. In fact, without a driver forcing him on, he showed the Circle several obscure footpaths and niches. One such place they stopped at was a large stream that flowed into the lake not far away. The Circle was delighted at their little hideaway.

After Elphaba helped Glinda out of the coach, she unhooked Harman so he could roam freely. Looking around, Elphaba noticed something about this place set her on edge. As the rest of the Circle set up their picnic of sweet breads and wine, Elphaba's eyes took in the area. Finally, the lines began to resolve in front of her. She knew that this place had once not been natural.

Great columns of ivy reached skyward while an almost perfect lawn of moss lay beneath them. Smaller peaks of ivy and moss stood between the columns. Surrounded by the plinths lay a depression filled with leaves and muck from the seasons. Elphaba's eyes caught the peak straight across from her and she was mesmerized. Try as she might, she could not take her eyes off of it. She started to walk towards it.

"Elphie?" Glinda voice came. Elphaba's trance was broken and she snapped herself to look at the blonde.

"Yes?"

"The picnic is set up." Glinda said. The worry in her tone was not missed by Elphaba.

"I'll be right there." Elphaba replied. Looking towards the ivy and moss one last time, she turned her back and headed towards her friends.

"Are you ok, Elphie?" Glinda asked as the emerald girl sat next to her.

"Yes. Just thinking."

"About what?" Glinda inquired as she grabbed a sweet bread.

"About how everything passes with time."

"Always such a deep thinker our Elphie is." Tibbett commented. "What set off your deep thoughts today?"

"There's a structure behind us." Elphaba replied and the Circle craned their necks in the direction. Several squinted but shook their heads. Fiyero, though, nodded.

"I don't see anything." Milla said. Several of the group murmured agreements.

"No, Elphie is right." Boq countered. "That moss isn't standing naturally. In Munchkinland we don't have many trees, so I didn't notice."

"Same with the Vinkus." Fiyero added. "I count…twelve? pillars of some sort."

"Correct." Elphaba answered. "They surround a figure next to a pool."

"A Lurlinist shrine!" Glinda exclaimed. The group looked at her and she felt her cheeks warm. She rushed her next words. "There are some old ones by my estate in Frottica. I didn't think there would be any out here. It's so close to the City."

"You'll find much when you look deeper than the surface." Elphaba responded. "Just because something is not accepted does not necessarily mean it dies out. It often goes into hiding."

There was silence to that, as the conversation was a bit too serious for the Circle's liking. Instead, they ate quietly while watching the serene nature take its course.

"It is getting warmer, isn't it?" Avaric said as he opened his shirt. The Circle nodded in agreement.

"I thought Gillikin would not be as hot this time of year." Boq speculated. "Is it this hot now in the Vinkus, Fiyero?"

"No, but it's more humid." Fiyero replied. "Right now is the end of the wet season. The rains will be slowly departing but more heat will start to move in. The Wind Devils will appear quickly and strong soon."

"The Wind Devils?" Avaric scoffed. "What is that, some Vinkun term for storms?"

"They come with the storms; giant funnels of wind that scrape up the earth and drag it into the sky. The sound is like the moaning of the earth itself, crying as the Devils dance across her."

The Circle stared blankly at the Vinkun boy. They had never heard anything like it. Some of them refused to believe it. Elphaba, however, narrowed her eyes.

"And they always come at the same time?" she asked. Fiyero nodded.

"Always when the air is wet and starts to warm. Legend is they exist because the wind spirits of the Unpassable Desert try to force their way into Oz, and the Ozian spirits resist them. Ultimately they become tangled, like swirling water, until the wind spirits of the Unpassable Desert weaken and return home."

"Very interesting." Elphaba murmured.

"Well, after all of that stirring superstition, I feel like a swim." Avaric said. Only Glinda and Milla had the sense of decorum left to look aghast. "Who is going to join me?"

"You have nothing to swim in, Avaric." Boq replied. "And don't tell me you are going in naked. I don't want to see it."

"Of course not, Boq. I'd not want to shame any of the other men." Avaric replied and the Circle groaned. "I will go in my shortsand then simply sun dry. By the time we leave will be as dry as the Amas."

"I don't know…" Boq replied. Avaric smiled as he started to shuck his clothing.

"Too bad for you, as I am doing so anyway. Those who care can come join me." Avaric answered.

Finally, Avaric shucked his clothes to his shortsand took off towards the water. Fiyero had started to as well (to the sly appreciation of the women and two boys) but was more respectful to distance himself . Soon he was followed by Crope and Tibbett, and with a mild urging from Milla, Boq. The girls followed the departing boys with appreciative looks until they were well into the water.

"It is warm." Shenshen said and loosened the laces of her riding boots. Soon she had wiggled her feet out of them, and loosened the laces holding her in. Her blouse gaped slightly, nothing unseemly, but improper nonetheless. She smiled at the slightly scandalized look of Milla. "Oh stop; the boys are all the way over there. I'll be put together enough before they get back. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Still." Milla protested. Shenshen scoffed.

"Loosen up a bit, Mill. You won't have a chance in the future."

Milla crinkled her nose, but said nothing. After a few moments she too wiggled out of her delicate footwear, and loosened the laces of her dress. Shenshen smiled, and then turned to Pfannee. The Munchkin had already shucked her shoes, and her blouse gaped more than may have been appropriate. The girls did not mind. Glinda looked towards Elphaba.

"Do so if you wish. I will not squeal and clutch at my skirt." Elphaba answered. Glinda nodded, and carefully undid her shoes. She left her dress as her fair skin did not take sun well.

"And what of you, Miss Elphaba?" asked Shenshen. "Surely you are not too bashful?"

"I am not." Elphaba replied. "But unlike you fair ladies, I am used to such temperatures. As such, I am quite comfortable the way I am, thank you."

"Don't be a spoilsport." Pfannee grumped. Elphaba turned her gaze on her.

"Even if I were to be warm, I find that people do not like the sight of so much of my skin showing."

"I often wondered about your skin." Pfannee continued. "Is it all one shade, or does it come in shades?"

"All living creatures have variance, Pfannee; I am no different. And that should satisfy your curiosity."

"Not even slightly."

"Were you so interested in your academic pursuits."

"Only if they were so exciting, I would be."

With that, the conversation entered a lull. Glinda laid her head in Elphaba's lap, and the green girl absentmindedly stroked her hair. Pfannee did the same with Shenshen. Milla looked at both groups, and seemed torn. Her eyes misted over.

"Come here." Glinda said and held out her arms. Milla looked at her and then up to Elphaba.

"You sure?"

"If you can stand being in such close proximity to me, then yes." Elphaba interjected. Glinda glared up at her.

"Hush you." Glinda ordered gently and looked back at Milla. "Yes, I'm sure. Come here."

Milla scooted over to the pair and laid her head on Glinda's stomach. After a brief period of readjustment, the three girls sat closely. Milla sighed contently as Glinda stroked her red hair.

"Such gorgeous hair. I've always admired it." She said.

"Really?" Milla said dreamily. "I've always admired yours."

"Red is even rarer than blonde."

"But blonde gives you a golden halo. Red just makes you look like a freak." Milla countered sadly. Glinda wrinkled her nose while Elphaba frowned.

"Who said such a thing?" Elphaba asked. Glinda noticed her hand had stopped. Milla stirred.

"No one." Milla murmured. Elphaba squinted in the direction of the other girls but both held the trio in rapt gazes. "Not them, Miss Elphaba. At least not where I could hear. But haven't you ever noticed the way people stare at red heads?"

"Actually, no. But I shall endeavor to do so more in the future. People tend to gawk about those that are different."

"I'm sorry. I quite forgot. How simple of me." Milla sniffled. "Another one of my flaws."

"Listen to me." Glinda said, her voice earnest. "You are a beautiful, intelligent young lady. We all make mistakes sometimes, but that doesn't make us less of who we are. Understand?"

"Yes." Milla said. "And thank you. I'm sorry I brought everyone down."

"Nonsense." Glinda replied.

"Button up, girls." Elphaba interjected. "The boys are coming."

"Can we join the fun!" Avaric yelled as the boys came hurrying out of the water. The girls averted their eyes (or at least pretended to). Elphaba stared him down.

"If you come over here like that, Master Tenmeadows, I shall gut you." Elphaba warned harshly. It almost caused Avaric to stop in his tracks.

"With what, Miss- do you carry that thing everywhere?" Avaric exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." Elphaba replied with a wicked smile. She let the sun catch the blade of the knife to emphasize her point. "Now go dry off and do not come back until you do."

* * *

After a short while, the Circle remounted the cab and set off back to the cabin. They enjoyed the ride back; even Fiyero and Shenshen joined in, tying the mare to a rope. A bottle of wine was broken out and they toasted the entire bottle. By the time they reached the cabin they were quite into their cups. The Amas scolded the group and sent the boys on their way.

The girls were in for another scolding as the Amas sat them in the small dining area. The girls only half listened as most had decided by that point they were well old enough to make their own decisions. As Elphaba never had an Ama, she did not care. Her obvious lack of interest grated them, and they began to focus on her. Elphaba returned the tirade.

"I see no reason for you to lambast me your concerns." Elphaba replied coldly. "You only care for your own reputation as minders, not for these girls. If you did you'd worry more about what goes in their heads than what goes on their hands. Now, are you quite finished? If not, I shall retire to bed."

The Amas huffed and groaned but Elphaba merely stood and strode past them. They looked on shocked as Glinda followed. The other girls, taking their own cues, also went to bed; leaving the Amas very distraught and put out. Luckily enough they still had some wine left over, and proceeded to calm themselves with that.

* * *

"Ugh." Glinda moaned as she rolled out of bed the next morning. "Why did I think that was a good idea?"

"I could not fathom a guess." Elphaba replied. The emerald girl held a tray with a tea cup on it. "However, you should drink this. It might make you feel better."

Glinda took the cup with thanks and lightly sipped it. It was strong tea but sweetened with honey. Just how she liked it. The blonde moved over to the nightstand and opened a drawer. Drawing out her wand, she gave it a flick and her fatigue went away. Sighing, she took another sip and straightened up.

"All better. Now, what is on the plan for today?" Glinda asked. Elphaba did not respond, but merely sat down in bed. Putting her glasses on, the emerald girl opened the book to the page she had marked and started reading. "Rae?"

"Whatever it is, my sweet, I shall not be partaking." Elphaba replied without looking up.

"Now don't be like that, Rae." Glinda huffed. Elphaba did not look at her.

"My sweet, I think I have been quite indulgent with the whims of our group." Elphaba answered evenly.

"Whims!" Glinda exclaimed. "They're our friends; spending time with them should not be indulging!"

"Glinda, I don't quite have the same need as you to be surrounded by people all the time." Elphaba's voice finally changed, frustration coming into her tone. "If you haven't forgotten, we've got an axe hanging over us."

"I hadn't forgotten." Glinda growled. "But that doesn't mean we have to slave away every moment of the day. We deserve to relax too; especially since we won't have much time after this."

"We haven't done anything since our trip began to further ourselves!" Elphaba voice began to rise. "We can't just continually waste time. What do you think will happen if were forced to forget everything, or worse, bound to Morrible? Look around; how many Animals have you seen on this trip? I count only one, and he was doing manual labor. That's all they'll be relegated to if we do not help."

"Rae, I know you feel strongly about this but it doesn't help to hole yourself up from the world in a book!"

"Knowledge is power, Glinda; otherwise they would not have killed Doctor Dillamond." Elphaba retorted.

Glinda blanched. Both the girls knew that what Elphaba said was true, but across the line. However, neither girl knew how to get the conversation back on track. Glinda said nothing, and just began dressing. Elphaba mimed going back to her book, but watched Glinda instead. After Glinda was prepared for the day, she turned towards Elphaba.

"I'm going out. You can hole up here if you want." She said stiffly, and Elphaba only nodded slightly in response. With that, Glinda left the room.

* * *

The other girls were already congregated in the little sitting area downstairs. They noticed immediately that Elphaba was not with Glinda.

"Is Elphaba not joining us?" Milla asked.

"No. She wishes to stay inside and read." Glinda replied, trying to keep the discontent from her voice. The girls picked it up, but decided not to comment.

"I'll admit, I am not up to doing much today." Shenshen said. "Yesterday tired me out."

"I agree." Pfannee added. "Much as I like the boys, I am not really up to seeing them."

"How about we just have a ladies' day?" Glinda suggested. "We can take a nice walk, and sit in the sun."

"That sounds wonderful." Milla concurred. "I won't have to look presentable at all."

"I'll send a note to the boys." Shenshen said and left the room. There was a stagnant silence.

"Are you and Miss Elphaba having a fight?" Milla broached cautiously. Glinda eyes darted to her, and the intensity of her look caused Milla to flinch. Glinda quickly blinked and hid it.

"I'm not quite sure I want to discuss that with you." Glinda answered evenly. Milla looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could help." Milla said quietly. "I don't know why I thought I could, though."

Glinda exhaled softly, composing herself. In the back of her mind she cursed Elphaba for forcing her loss of composer, but even further back it said that it must be true to affect her so.

"I understand your well intentions, Milla. Elphaba just has a tendency to be…" Glinda trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Quarrelsome?" Milla suggested. Glinda nodded.

"Yes. And today she is in her mood to be so. It will pass."

"I see."

Shenshen rushed back into the room. The girls looked up at her alarmed.

"What is the hurry, Shenshen?" Pfannee asked.

"The boys are two minutes up the road." She replied quickly. "I went to give the letter to my Ama to send, but she had already spotted them."

"So early?" Pfannee exclaimed. Shenshen shook her head.

"No, we are apparently quite late this morning, and they have fared better. Quick, get dressed!"

"But I thought we weren't going out?" Milla asked as she got up.

"We're not; but we can't tell them to bugger off like this, can we?" Shenshen replied amused. Pfannee laughed as the girls moved to their rooms.

Glinda entered her shared room with an easy step. With her mind occupied on much more urgent matters, she had forgotten about their fight. Elphaba's voice caused her to jump.

"What's the rush?"

Glinda settled herself for a moment and then went back to selecting clothing.

"The boys are almost here. I have to look presentable." she responded coolly.

"Where are you all going today?"

"We are not. The girls and I decided it would be nice to relax today by the lake. No boys."

"Intriguing."

Glinda almost invited Elphaba, but remembered she was upset with her. Instead, she quickly divested herself of her clothes. As she did so, she noticed Elphaba's eyes flick over her glasses and back. Glinda inwardly smiled as she thought the teasing was proper punishment with how the other girl acted towards her.

Glinda did not have much time to dwell on the fact as she chose her clothing. On went the white stockings and the cream petticoat. Over the top went a simpler dress of green and white floral pattern. It had no busk or cinch; it was cut with a taper to the waist and larger in the hips. She simply had to tie the bow behind herself to pull the waist in and topped it off with her white sunhat.

After she was finished she strode over to where her wand lay and quickly cast a spell. Her base appearance set, she hurried out the door with only one last glance towards Elphaba. The green girl sat where Glinda had left her; jackknifed onto herself reading while munching on a bowl of nuts. Glinda sighed to herself as she closed the door, and did not see the green girl's eyes follow her out.

Glinda was the first of the girls out the front door to meet their guests. The boys looked slightly worse for wear, but no longer smelled like tarts. They were dressed in comfortable clothing, as if they had known the girls decision ahead of time. When they saw Glinda they all blinked as she glowed in the morning. They were much surprised at her radiance.

"Good morning, gentleman." Glinda said. "I did not expect to see you at such an early hour."

"Well, we didn't want you to waste the day pining for us." Avaric responded easily. Glinda's finely plucked brow rose.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The men and I decided that while your female company is always enjoyable, we wished to have a masculine day." Avaric explained.

 _Well, that will be difficult._ Elphaba's voice ran in Glinda's head. She mentally shushed it.

"How perfect. We were thinking it would be best to have a gentler day ourselves." Glinda replied.

"So who gets Elphaba?" asked Crope sniggered. Boq elbowed him and he looked very put out. "Well, I thought it was funny."

"So will you be taking off, now?" Glinda asked. The boys grinned and looked at Boq. He looked down.

"If you wouldn't be too much trouble, could you get Miss Milla for me?" he asked. Glinda broke out into her first real smile of the day.

"Of course." Glinda went into the house. Ama Ren was standing there and Glinda passed along the message. She frowned, but went to go get her charge. When Glinda went back outside all the boys except Boq had disappeared. "Where did the others go?"

"They went to check out the boats as Avaric fondly remembers them." Boq replied embarrassed. He paused, and then added, "It's hard to believe it's been a year."

"It is. It feels much longer than that." Glinda mused.

"I'll admit, I did not picture us here last year." Boq said. Glinda quirked her lips.

"Oh? And where did you picture us, Master Bfeeson?" Glinda tempted. Boq sputtered.

"Not like that! Well, not exactly like that. Just us and our strange band together."

"Our young Prince had yet to join us, as did our two harlequin boys."

"And you ladies were separate for most of it. And Miss Elphaba, alone."

"She said it was you who convinced her to come."

"No one convinces Elphie of anything. The friendship between you two was already growing then. Maybe even more."

"Maybe. But I remember it was you who stole the kiss on this porch, Master Boq."

"Yes, well…" Boq said and turned bright red. "Not my proudest moment."

"But not your lowest." Glinda countered. "That took courage."

"If you say so."

"And now you got a prize of your own in Miss Milla."

"She is amazing." Boq said, his voice gentle. Glinda smiled her second real smile of the day.

"That she is. A nice, mannered girl; good looking, too."

"I will admit I do the way she looks. And moves. She's just amazing in every way, and I am stupid lucky. I don't know what I did to deserve her."

"You were yourself, and that's good enough."

They fell into silence, and Glinda sat on the porch swing **.** Boq stood quietly overlooking the fields.

"Not hunting for kisses again, are you Master Boq?" came a dark voice. Boq jumped and Glinda nearly started out of the swing. The both turned to see a tall green figure come from around the house. Dressed in her normal black frock, she had a sharp look in her eye.

"With Miss Glinda? No, Elphie, no. I am waiting for Milla." Boq exclaimed.

"So you are hunting for kisses." Elphaba rebutted. Boq sputtered.

"What..uh…"

"Elphie, let him be." Glinda admonished. She turned her sharpness to Glinda. "And don't give me that look. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came outside to practice my magic. The room seemed too small." Elphaba replied coldly and motioned to the book and wand held in one hand.

"How did you get out here?" Boq inquired. "There's only one door."

"I climbed down my balcony." Elphaba responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Of course you did." Glinda said exasperatedly. Elphaba opened her mouth to reply but the door opened and Milla stepped through. Taking two quick steps she captured Boq in a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Boq. I will admit, even though it I look forward to today, I was going to miss you."

"Me too." Boq said. "I was wondering if I could steal you for a few minutes? The others won't be back for at least a little while."

"Of course." Milla answered gleefully. "But we must stay in sight. My Ama would never let me go anywhere else if we didn't."

"Of course." Boq replied.

The two parted lightly and Boq held out his arm. Milla looped it through. The two girls watched them walk away, feeling their own insecurities. Glinda turned to apologize to Elphaba, but the green girl was already gone. Glinda sighed.

* * *

"It's nice to be able to do this, isn't it?" Milla said as they walked hand in hand.

"Do what?" Boq asked.

"Be alone. We're always with someone."

"I know what you mean. It is nice." Boq agreed." They walked comfortably in silence for a few moments. "Milla, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Boqykins, any time."

"What do you want from this?"

Milla stopped, which caused Boq to also. She looked deeply at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"What?" Boq cried. "No! Quite the opposite. I'm not good enough for you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Milla, I'm not from a wealthy family; I have no estate to go back to. Your family has more wealth than the entirety of Rush Margins. I cannot give you the life you deserve."

"Boq, I don't care about that. Money, land, and great houses don't mean anything to me."

"They mean something to your parents. They would never consent to you marrying me."

"Are you asking?" Milla asked and Boq started.

"No! I mean, not right now! But I've thought about it." He tripped over himself. Milla smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You're so wonderful. And to answer your question: we simply won't ask. We'll run away to Munchkinland and have a farm, and pop out as many little Boqs and Millas as we can." She answered sweetly. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Boq replied. The two kissed then, a deep, content kiss of lovers who had figured their way in the world. For now, at least.

* * *

 **This chapter covers the 13** **th** **and 14 of Wanespring**.

 


	25. Summer Reconciliation

**5/25/15**

* * *

The girls walked by the lake in their dresses, holding parasols. Glinda found it strange to not have Elphaba by her side. Perhaps she did need to be away from her emerald girlfriend for a little bit to her clear her head. Glinda's mind returned to the conversation.

"I wonder what we will be doing this time next year." Milla was saying. Shenshen wrinkled her nose.

"Probably being married off to some old man." She replied with obvious disgust. Pfannee nodded.

"Yes, it's back to the mansions and no fun for us, girls." Pfannee agreed with sigh. "I know I intend to make this last year very fun."

"Well, why should we be?" Glinda asked. The girls looked at her.

"Why should we be what?" Pfannee asked.

"Why should we be back to captivity? I don't know about you, but I find the world much more thrilling without having someone constantly telling me what to do, think, and feel." Glinda stated confidently. The girls looked at her askance until Pfannee let out a giggle.

"That's Elphaba talking." She said and the other girls nodded. Glinda inwardly huffed.

"I may say it's some of her influence, but I decidedly thought of it myself. Do you not think so?"

"Of course." Shenshen answered. "Whatever husband I have will most likely put a stop to my fencing, riding, and everything exciting in life. He'll want some boring old maid who just looks pretty and pops out babies."

"Ugh." Pfannee agreed. "That's a terrible thought. Why sit around talking about life when you could explore it? There are so many new things to see and try: places, people, tonics, and vices."

"What about you. Milla?" Glinda asked the girl who started the conversation. "What would you wish?"

The red head smiled shyly as she looked at the other girls, and they knew it as she said it.

"Well, being an old maid that looks pretty and pops out babies doesn't sound so bad. Especially with the right man."

"Oh for the love of Oz, Milla, you are such a love sick puppy!" cried Pfannee in exasperation.

"And what's wrong with being in love?" Milla replied crossly. Pfannee laughed.

"Men are good for one thing, and it's not the head on their shoulders." Pfannee retorted with a grin. It took a moment for the girls to understand, and they made noises of shock. "Oh come on; it's true. Milla, have you even been with Boq? Any man?"

"Of course not!" Milla squeaked, causing Pfannee to smile wider. "Some of us don't comport ourselves like you."

"Then how do you know? He could be like a mouse," Pfannee held thumb and forefinger close together for emphasis, "and you'd be stuck with that forever."

"He is not like a mouse!" Milla defended sharply. The girl quickly shut her mouth when she realized what she had said, but not soon enough.

"Seen it, have you?" Pfannee grinned predatorily. "Tell us, Milla, just how big is the Munchkinlander? His countrywoman wants to know."

"Well, I haven't _seen_ it." Milla looked put out for a moment, "But I did get a good feel."

"And?"

Milla didn't respond, just held her hand about nine inches apart. The girls' mouth hung open.

"That's like half his leg!" cried Shenshen.

"A good thing he's got a nice Gillikin girl like you, Milla; he'd kill a Munchkinland woman with that!" Pfannee said with a laugh. She then looked at her coyly. "But it would scratch the itch well."

"I don't plan on it until we're properly joined." Milla said haughtily. Pfannee shook her head.

"I'm sure. But at some point you'll be kissing that Munchkin and running your hands over him, getting the juices flowing, and you'll wonder: why not? When that happens, take my advice." Pfannee started sultrily. She moved closer to the red head, and while the girl leaned a little bit away, it was apparent the words were affecting her by the blush on her cheeks. "Push him down, slide your hand over and free that monster. Give it a good kiss to make sure it's ready, and then slowly, ever so slowly, sit your pretty little self on top of it. I swear you won't regret it. There's nothing like feeling a big rod deep inside to curl your toes."

"Pfannee!" Glinda cried. "That is quite well enough!"

"Now, Glinda, don't be jealous. You had your chance at Master Boq. Though we now know he stood no chance with you." Pfannee retorted.

"Now, don't be jealous yourself, Pfannee." Milla cut in. Pfannee looked at her skeptically.

"Jealous of what?"

"At least my Boq took a chance. You were too scared to, and now never will." Milla finished. Pfannee's jaw dropped open. The only sound was Shenshen giggling.

"Point!" Shenshen managed to get out between giggles. Pfannee eventually recovered and huffed.

"I don't know what you mean." The girl replied grumpily.

"Don't you try to fool us; we all know you never got the courage up to take a pass at Glinda." Shenshen said. Pfannee opened her mouth but Shenshen shushed her. "We all know, so don't be jealous of Master Boq's try, or Elphaba's success."

Pfannee scowled and turned away. From their vantage point from above the diminutive blonde, though, the girls could see her ears pink with embarrassment. Shenshen smiled and made her way to Pfannee. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, she leaned down and whispered in her ear. The two other girls stopped to watch the moment as Pfannee briefly struggled and Shenshen's whisper. Finally Pfannee huffed and Shenshen giggled.

"See, all better?" she said. Pfannee scowled at her again.

"So, girls, what do you think we should do today?" Glinda asked.

"Well, I like this walk." Milla answered.

"We should do something more exciting than walk." Pfannee griped.

"I agree." said Shenshen. "How about after our walk we take lunch, and then go into town for some pampering."

"That sounds good." Milla concurred.

"I'll probably stay here." Glinda said. "I've been exhausted the last couple of days and could do with a break."

"Hmm." Pfannee expressed. Glinda looked at her but there was no more. "Well, if you feel that way. I'm getting peckish now so we should head back."

* * *

After lunch the girls went into town. Watching them go, Glinda sighed. The little cabin was now empty except for her and Elphaba. Glinda went to ascend the stairs to their shared room but stopped as soon as her hand got to the rail. Deciding she needed to brace herself, she chose to make herself a cup of tea and take a seat in the small sitting room.

Elphaba infuriated her sometimes with her stubbornness. Despite what the green girl may think, Glinda did remember their unpleasant reunion scheduled with Morrible. It was just since they had spent the last few months grinding away at spells (and life in general) she did not see why they could not relax. Elphaba never relaxed anymore; she was so wound up she just sprang for place to place, from thing to thing.

Not that her seriousness repulsed Glinda; it did not. In fact, it was one of the many things that Glinda loved. Her passion for whatever cause she was on burned so hot it kept her going almost no matter what. When that cause was Glinda, it was almost overwhelming. No, it was overwhelming, and Glinda loved to get lost in it. But when it was not her, Glinda sometimes felt she was just along for the ride, and Elphaba did not care.

"A token for your thoughts?" came a voice.

Glinda shrieked and jumped, causing her tea to go flying over herself and the small table. Glinda turned to see Elphaba standing there with a slight twinkle in her eyes and a quirk on her lips. Glinda pursed her own and looked away deliberately. Focusing on the mess, she waved a hand and the tea disappeared off the table. Concentrating even more, the wet spot on her dress slowly receded until gone. Glinda sighed and looked coolly at Elphaba.

"No need to scare me, though I know you like it so much." Glinda said. Elphaba's eyes lost their twinkle and her lips turned down.

"I do not enjoy scaring you so much, nor do I like when you put on your affected airs." Elphaba retorted sharply. Glinda tossed her hair in frustration.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means when you put up that façade of Galinda you use when meeting people. I used to care for the both of you, but now knowing Glinda it hurts to see her hidden behind a false smile." Elphaba answered sharply.

Silence stretched between the two. Glinda was not sure what to say, and Elphaba refused to break the silence. Glinda found the will to resist by straightening her tea saucer, and then traveling the short distance to the kitchen and back with it. She was almost hoping Elphaba would be gone when she returned, but the green girl had actually taken a seat and pulled her legs close to her. Glinda wrinkled her nose at Elphaba's boots getting on the upholstery. Elphaba seemed to notice, and let them dangle instead. Glinda looked her over, and saw a book in her hand.

"What were you reading?" Glinda asked evenly. Elphaba slightly cocked her head.

"One of your second year sorcery books."

"How do you find it?"

"Bothersome. I did not need a review of the previous material. What is the point of having an advanced manual that starts out with information one should already know?"

"It's a teaching manual, Rae; they always review for when students come back after break."

"Learning should not be confined to certain seasons."

Glinda exhaled heavily. This was an oft gripe of Elphaba's. Glinda did not feel like going down that path right now.

"How far did you get?" Glinda deflected before Elphaba could continue.

"Not much past the review. I started on the theory of spatial manipulation."

"That's a difficult concept to understand and master." Glinda added. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "In sorcery it is often referred to as the deciding point. Those who have the desire and skill to continue will; those who don't look somewhere else."

"That explains why there are so many minor sorcerers out there."

"Yes, exactly. It doesn't take much to sign a hundred cards at once, or make a false image. Those are parlor tricks anyone can do. What takes true skill is to change of the laws of the universe. And that is what we learn in second year."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Would you like to practice?"

Elphaba gave Glinda a searching look. After the years spent with each other, Glinda would have thought she would be immune to it by now. Unfortunately, she was wrong. It took everything in Glinda's power not to squirm.

"Not today. I find the theory still escapes me, and I want to be certain once we do start."

"Alright."

Elphaba stood then, and went to make her way up stairs. Glinda's eyes followed the green girl. She knew it was not rational, that every couple fought at some point, but felt as if she was losing Elphaba. The green girl stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh!" Glinda jumped and hurried after her girlfriend. Elphaba waited at the stairs until Glinda met her, and then they ascended together.

* * *

The two girls had spent the rest of the afternoon in bed. Glinda had dressed down to her camisole and cuddled against Elphaba. For her part, the green girl had rested against the headboard and played with the blonde's hair with one hand while reading the book in the other. Every so often Elphaba would ask Glinda question, or make a comment that Glinda would elaborate on. By early evening the blonde's responses became shorter and eventually stopped. Elphaba smiled at the sight of her girlfriend in a blissful sleep.

The green girl gently slipped out from under her blonde's weight and set her down. Taking a moment to tuck her in, Elphaba crept across the floors until she was well out of the room. Making her way downstairs, Elphaba ran over the list of things she needed in her head. Nodding to herself, she set about her work.

* * *

What woke Glinda was not a noise but a smell. A strong scent had wafted under the door to tickle her nose. She blinked to clear the sleep from eyes and lifted her head. Elphaba was nowhere to be seen. Pushing herself up, she glanced out the window. The sun had begun to burn redder, signaling it was early evening. Glinda walked to the window but saw no signs of a cab, or that one had been here recently. Creeping to the door, she poked her head out. There was no sound. Daringly, the blonde crept out in just her camisole.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard a soft voice. Creeping closer, the blonde girl noticed it was not speaking but moving in a melodious fashion. Glinda knew exactly who it was. Sneaking to a corner outside the kitchen archway, Glinda peered around.

Elphaba was clad in a dark apron over her dark frock. Her hair was pulled back and tightly wrapped in a bun, revealing her long neck. Glinda let her gaze linger on the chords of her emerald girlfriend's neck before continuing to examine the scene. Elphaba had a long pair of gloves on that extended to her elbows. Glinda could see that they were thick gloves as Elphaba handled a hot pan. Turning from the stove, Elphaba picked up a knife and began to chop some vegetables. Glinda decided she could not wait.

Elphaba spotted her as she came around the corner. The emerald girl gave her a small smile but returned her focus to chopping. Finding a stool, Glinda sat across from Elphaba. The girl did not look up.

"I wondered when you would be awake." Elphaba said, amusement in her voice. "I figured you would be hungry."

"What are you making?"

"Nothing outstanding. Some fresh vegetables sautéed in red wine vinegar and lard. I also have pickled black and green olives with cheese in olive oil spread for our bread."

"Sounds good. How soon will it be done?"

"Not too long. Though you may want to put some clothes on."

"Oh? Do you think the girls will be arriving soon?"

"No."

"Then am I causing a distraction?" Glinda asked sultrily and leaned forward onto the table, letting her camisole gape forward. Elphaba looked to her, and then down. The emerald girl turned away slightly but Glinda caught the color to her cheeks.

"I am next to hot and sharp implements, my sweet." Elphaba forced out. Glinda giggled.

"Then I best not do anymore. Though it is awful hot in here with the stove running."

"Glinda!"

"Fine, be that way. I'll wait in the sitting area for you."

"Thank you. I'll be along shortly."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Not a long time after Elphaba entered the sitting room. The sight of Glinda almost caused her breath to steal from her. The blonde had claimed one of the small sofas and stretched out. She had tucked her arms behind her head, causing her back to arch. This brought her ample bosom into prominence, but even more dramatically accented the blonde's curves. The camisole had ridden up to sit in the cleft of her hips, exposing her legs. Elphaba could catch the hint of the junction of those long legs. Glinda smiled at her and rose. There was flash of gold at that junction but then it was covered as the camisole fell.

"That smells delicious, Rae." Glinda said as Elphaba set the bowl of vegetables on the table. Returning to the kitchen Elphaba grabbed bread and spread along with the plates. Glinda was seated at the little table when Elphaba returned. "Thank you for making it."

"My pleasure, my sweet." Elphaba replied.

The two girls sat down to their dinner. Glinda delicately spooned some vegetables onto her plate while Elphaba sliced some bread for them both. After accepting the bread, Glinda used her knife to spread it evenly. Elphaba, on the other hand, just dipped the bread straight into the spread and popped it into her mouth. After scooping some of the vegetables onto her own plate, Elphaba ate them likewise with her hands. Glinda, used to her girlfriend's irreverent behavior, picked up her food and ate it properly.

Elphaba paid no less attention to Glinda eating than (unbeknownst to her) Glinda did to Elphaba's. The blonde ate with a sort of grace Elphaba always marveled at. As if every one of her movements were scripted to be the perfect mixture of sensuality and propriety. Dainty mouth never bit the fork, lips covering it lightly. No sound was ever made, nor gap ever presented. A drop of anything never landed outside where it was supposed.

"What?" perfect lips curved into a slight smile. Elphaba only then looked up to see Glinda's twinkling eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Elphaba replied. Glinda lightly laughed.

"I know. You've just been watching me eat for the last five minutes. Am I chewing with my mouth open?"

"No." Elphaba responded. "I just forget how perfectly you do little things."

The thoughtless comment on Elphaba's part caused a deep pink to rise to Glinda cheeks and dive deep down her chest. The chemise falling off of Glinda's shoulders gave Elphaba a perfect view. It also gave her a different urge. Standing up swiftly, she made her way behind Glinda.

"Rae?" Glinda asked. "What are you doing?"

The emerald girl did not respond, just merely kissed behind Glinda's ear. The blonde shivered as Elphaba kissed around it and let her hands run down the pale blonde's neck and shoulders. Glinda moaned.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Glinda gasped again as Elphaba's teeth caught her ear.

"Nothing." Came the murmured reply.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Elphaba did not respond, simply traveled her lips and teeth down Glinda's neck to the shoulder. After lingering there to torture Glinda's special spot, Elphaba kissed across the nape of her neck and up to her other ear. Glinda moaned from deep inside herself. After assaulting Glinda's other ear, Elphaba detached with a pop. Glinda shuddered and exhaled raggedly.

"Well, that was good." Elphaba purred in Glinda's ear. Glinda nodded. "But I think it is time for some desert."

Elphaba moved past the blonde while Glinda wondered what Elphaba's surprise desert was. The emerald girl suddenly knelt on the floor and Glinda's delicate brow furrowed. Had Elphaba dropped something? It took until Elphaba snaked under her hem and parted her folds with her tongue that Glinda understood.

"Rae!"

As the waves of pleasure hit her, Glinda gasped and grasped the edges of her chair. She thought her lover may just be dipping in for a moment (as she often did to Glinda's frustration) but after a few moments the feeling intensified. Glinda knew that it was going to be a long session, and shuddered as Elphaba eased a finger inside. The assault caused her to double over and clutch the edge of the table.

"Rae…I…it's…oh…"

A paroxysm of pleasure caused Glinda to squeeze her thighs tightly around Elphaba. Elphaba shifted, raising alabaster legs over emerald shoulders. Now perched more precariously, Glinda could not control her body. She shuddered, clenched, jerked as Elphaba's skilled tongue did its work. One of Glinda's dainty hands threaded itself through Elphaba's hair to pull her closer, eking out the barest space in between them.

Like a summer storm, it started far off with deep rumblings from the point where the two girls connected. It built, growing in strength as Glinda's stomach started to spasm. A deep, guttural moan tore itself from the blonde's throat as it rose, bringing louder, higher, faster moans only punctuated by the breaths needed to fuel them. Glinda's last coherent thought was a fear of someone walking in. That fear morphed and struck the rising tide, causing it to crash over her.

Glinda's eyes rolled back and she lost control. Both of her hands went to Elphaba's head and her legs clenched. Strong fingers kept them apart, sparing her nothing and forcing it ever onward. One of her feet jerked and struck the table, causing the food to bounce and some fall on the floor. The chair she was on tipped but Elphaba steadied it. Glinda felt herself coming back; until Elphaba switched her fingers and her tongue. The sudden hot intrusion caused her to spiral upward once again before finally collapsing.

"Rae…please…no more." Glinda begged as Elphaba slowed, but did not stop, her attentions. Elphaba switched her nimble tongue for deft fingers.

"Are you not mine?" Elphaba asked huskily. Her hot breath caused Glinda to flinch.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Did you not offer yourself whenever I want?"

"Oz, yes."

"Are you going back on it?"

"No."

"No?"

"A thousand times no, Rae."

"Then I want now." Elphaba finished and returned her mouth to her task. Glinda jumped.

"You can have it, Rae. Now, whenever; I'm yours. I'm just so sensitive." Glinda whimpered.

"But you just taste so good, my sweet." Elphaba responded, and then emphasized with her tongue.

Glinda threw her head back, squeezing eyes tight. It was torture; a pleasure torture. She thought it could not get worse, but then Elphaba once again slipped her tongue inside. Glinda thrashed trying to get away but strong arms under her legs kept her close. She clenched, trying to throw Elphaba off, but stronger fingers pried her apart. Elphaba had her, and would not let go. Glinda was, as always, at Elphaba's mercy.

Finally, it stopped. Glinda remembered to breathe, only to open her mouth and find soft lips on her own. There a slight citrus taste on Elphaba's lips, and it took a moment for Glinda to figure out what it was. When it hit her, the fire ignited again. She pushed forward, never letting their lips part. Elphaba stumbled and her thighs hit the edge of the table. Glinda continued her press but Elphaba posted up. Glinda finally broke contact, but only long enough to reach past Elphaba and sweep the offending dishes from her path.

"Glinda-" Elphaba managed, but Glinda resumed her attentions.

Pushing the emerald girl back, Elphaba bent back awkwardly to the table. Glinda scooped the thin legs off the ground and to her shoulders, causing her lover to plop down suddenly. The table shook but held. Elphaba craned her neck forward to see her lover's wide smile.

"Desert looks delicious." Glinda replied huskily. The blonde edged the frock higher to expose plain thread bare bloomers. Resolving to buy Elphaba new ones, the girl pulled them to one side.

"Glinda." Elphaba interjected quickly. "That's not a good idea. I've been cooking and haven't had a chance to clean."

The blonde ignored her emerald girlfriend's plea and advanced forward. Strong hands attempted to thwart her, but Glinda would not be denied. As her mouth found it prize, Glinda gently sucked on it. Elphaba shuddered, but did not relax as was usual. Glinda inwardly frowned and brought it completely into her mouth's embrace. That brought a groan from Elphaba, who collapsed onto the table.

Now it was Glinda's turn to repay the favor. An astute student of her Elphaba, she attacked all of her love's most vulnerable points. Her lithe tongue danced in accordance with deft fingers, tearing groans of joy from Elphaba's throat. When the first set of spasms hit, Glinda knew they were just a prelude of what was to come. She did not let her emerald rest, stroking her higher even as Elphaba came down.

Long fingers entwined through woven gold and curled within. Glinda hissed slightly at the sudden pain. Elphaba was suddenly farther from her, and Glinda looked up to see her love looking at her with lust clouded concern. Glinda smiled and simply set back to work. Elphaba shuddered, once more tugging on the blonde curls. It hurt Glinda, but she liked it more.

Glinda replaced her mouth with a hand and slipped her tongue in deeper. She drank in Elphaba even as her lover clenched and bucked on the table. What food items had not been swept aside now clattered to the floor. The second struck intensely, causing Elphaba to lift completely off the table. She shuddered in the air until crashing back down.

Glinda did not relent even though Elphaba's moans and groans were now punctured with whimpers. The third came quicker. Elphaba's essence mixed with Glinda's own wetness to cover the blonde's face. Wanting more, Glinda first placed one and then another finger in her love. Caressing the emerald girl's special spot, Glinda used the thumb of the same hand to stroke her higher. Glinda then ascended to the table itself. She quietly sent a prayer to Lurline that the table would hold (as she figured the Unnamed God would not approve).

Glinda moved up Elphaba's body in a trail of kisses and nibbles. The new sensation made Elphaba buck wherever it landed. As she reached Elphaba's almost nonexistent chest, Glinda pulled down the frock to find the dark target she was looking for. Encircling it with kisses, she teased her lover. Finally, desperate hands pulled her to it, and Glinda smiled as she enveloped the hardened bud. Elphaba gasped again, and her cries of passion slowly died down.

Glinda knew what that meant, and she detached from her prey. Elphaba whimpered at the denial, and Glinda used one of her hands to tease the unapologetic bud. Stretching completely out, Glinda kissed her emerald, stealing the moan from her throat. Tongues danced wildly as Elphaba's eyes were unfocused by need. Glinda parted. Turning her attention to the straining chords in Elphaba's neck, Glinda kissed her way up to her love's ear. Nibbling on the lobe, Elphaba tensed.

Elphaba slowly arched, raising her and Glinda off the table. Reaching her apex, she supported both of them with only her shoulder blades and toes. Elphaba strained her muscles, seeking the release that was falteringly close. It started its roll but stopped. Elphaba whimpered and bit down on Glinda's shoulder. The pain/pleasure hit Glinda but her focus was on something else.

"No, my love. Give it to me." She whispered into Elphaba's ear. Elphaba released but whimpered again. "Give me it all. I want to hear you."

"Oh, Oz, Glinda…." Elphaba said. She tensed, still as could be. Glinda could tell her emerald was fighting for it, fighting to crest that hill.

"Now." Glinda commanded. "Now, Rae; for me."

Elphaba's groans grew as she finally broke over that last point. For the first time ever, she let what she was feeling out. Glinda marveled at the sounds Elphaba made. They were so deep, passionate, and unrestrained. She felt as if she could see (and feel) into Elphaba's core. The emerald girl finally came down, and lowered herself to the table. Glinda helped her, kissing her gently. They ended curled together on the table with Glinda stroking that midnight hair.

They may have stayed like that for the rest of the night if not for a high pitch giggle cutting through the evening. Startled, Glinda lost her balance. She went to catch herself, but there was only air. Crashing to the floor, Elphaba was almost instantly by her side.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" Elphaba asked breathlessly. Glinda marveled at the beauty of the emerald skin still flushed purple. "Glinda?"

"Oh yes." Glinda said, and stood. Looking down, she realized she had lost her chemise at some point. Elphaba followed her gaze and flushed deeper. Long arms quickly snatched the chemise and dashed it over her head.

"Go." Elphaba set, picking her up easily off the floor.

Glinda whirled, chemise billowing out, as she made for the stairs. Both girls heard the door handle turn, but the blonde almost flew up the stairs. She was long out of sight by the time the other girls and their minders crossed the threshold. Elphaba turned towards the dinner area and the mess there in. The sound of voices grew clearer.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba." Milla said. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"No interruption." Elphaba replied as she began to clean up the floor. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of needing to mop.

"What's that smell?" asked Pfannee. Elphaba froze. She realized the room still smelled of their passion. She flushed deeply but did not answer.

"It looks like Elphaba made vegetables in some sort of sauce. That's probably what it is." Shenshen replied. Elphaba turned around and nodded.

"Yes. I bumped the table and sent it all over. Glinda is upstairs changing now." Elphaba replied. The girls looked at her strangely. By their looks, Elphaba knew they did not completely believe the story.

"Violet is a nice shade on you." Milla broached. Elphaba remembered how she had flushed and fought to control herself. She only partially succeeded.

"It is quite warm. Whereas you grow pinker, I turn a different shade. At least it can be deemed inoffensive." Elphaba explained, hoping they would not make the connection. They seemed to mull it over.

"I see you had a good time." A voice called from the stairs. Glinda had dressed in a simple gown. Elphaba gave a silent thanks for the salvation. Slipping past the girls, she started to clean up the mess.

"Oh yes, that we did." Giggled Pfannee. "I hope you weren't too bored."

"No, I dare say it was exactly what I needed." Responded Glinda. Before any of the girls could ponder that (or why Elphaba had turned a darker shade of violet again), Glinda continued. "So tell me about your day."

* * *

**This chapters covers the 13th of Wanespring.**


	26. On the Other Hand

 

**5/31/15**

* * *

As the boys climbed into the cab they began to hassle Boq. They had to wait for the Munchkinlander as he was still on his walk with Milla when they returned. Finally, as the cab rolled away and the girls disappeared inside, the boys changed the subject.

"It will be nice to have a day to ourselves." Avaric said. "No skirts chasing us around."

"You're the one who chases skirts, Avaric." Boq pointed out. The Gillikin boy gave him a half hearted glare.

"Well, maybe I want to chase some different skirts." He retorted. "It's hard to do so when you have five girls around. Especially when one of them is Elphaba."

"You just don't like how she puts you in your place." Fiyero countered. Avaric smiled at him.

"She couldn't even if she tried. But her dour demeanor drives all the fun away."

"Yes, our Elphie is quite the party pooper." Snickered Tibbett.

"But it's so nice not have to worry about how you will get home." Crope replied.

"Too true. She is good for that." Avaric agreed.

"And while the other girls can grow boring, Glinda never does. Sorry, Boq." Tibbett said. The boys nodded, except for Boq.

"No offense taken, Tibbett." Boq replied. "I know my Milla doesn't have the same kind of awe power Glinda has, but I think I love her more for it. I mean, who does?"

"Elphaba." Fiyero replied.

"In a strange way, yes." Boq said. "And not because of her skin. There is something that draws people to her."

"It's a sort of primal attraction." Crope answered seriously. "Raw charisma, no refinement. It both grates and attracts at the same time. Tibbett and I have seen some actors like that."

"It's strange how you say it, but it is true. Like a Lion on the Grasslands. Attractive but dangerous." Fiyero agreed.

"Attractively dangerous. A perfect way to describe Elphaba." Avaric summed up. "And Glinda may be dangerously attractive."

"A near perfect pair." Crope agreed.

"How do you think me and Milla fit?" Boq asked tentatively. The others looked at him.

"You're quite good for each other. You love her, and she loves you back. Perhaps not the star quality of our stranger pair, but you will give her what she needs, and she will give you what you do." Avaric answered. Boq looked at him.

"And what's that?"

"Love and babies." Avaric replied with a smile, and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. Boq glared at him, but there was not heat behind it.

"Though I will admit our ladies are much more interesting than I previously thought." Fiyero interjected.

"I assume you mean our sword maiden?" Tibbett asked. Fiyero nodded.

"Not only her, but yes. She rides-"

"Quite well, I'd say." Avaric interjected.

"-and fights well. A strong woman one wouldn't have to worry about." Fiyero ignored Avaric.

"Now only if she could hold her liquor as well." Crope replied. Fiyero smiled.

"I could say the same for you." he retorted. Crope swooned with a hand over his heart.

"You wound me!"

"Ha! You know you're a cheap date as well as Tibbett does." Fiyero answered. Crope mouth's gaped in indignation as Tibbett let out a peal of laughter.

"That's completely unfair." Crope pouted.

"No, it's completely fair." Tibbett countered. "But to continue our discussion, Pfannee is an interesting girl herself."

"That's one way of putting it." Avaric griped.

"So tired of our Miss already?" Fiyero prodded. Avaric sent him a tired look.

"She can be exhausting, I'll give you that. But it is more the luster has faded."

"But not the lust?" Tibbett retorted.

"No. She is good for scratching that itch; what's more is she likes it and does not want anything else from it. Like a man in that respects. But there's no depth there; she cunning, conniving, manipulative, yes, but only wants advancement in life. So where's the fun?"

The other boys nodded in agreement. The girl had slowly turned over the last year from just looking for fun to working with an agenda. While most of the boys did not have to worry, Avaric was a perfect target for her.

"So why isn't she chasing you?" Boq asked.

"Because she can't control me. She needs someone who can be wrapped around her fingers. She'll meet some man with more money than sense soon and do so."

"So why do you still cavort with her?" Crope inquired.

"Because she's fun, and will probably continue to be fun even after she's married."

Boq shook his head.

"Sometimes Avaric I wonder about you."

"Good. Since I don't have to do it, that leaves me more time for women and wine."

"Sometimes I forget what an aristocrat you are, Avaric." Boq said, shaking his head. Avaric looked at him aghast.

"What a terrible thing to say." He replied, causing Boq to shake his head more.

"So what do we want to do with the day, gentlemen?" Fiyero asked.

"I think we should start with a shave. One always can need a good shave." Avaric answered. Fiyero gave him a look. "Well, maybe not you, but for those of us cultured men we can always use a good shave and perhaps a trim."

"That does sound nice." Crope agreed. "I've let my hair go to hell with the end of the school year."

"After that I think a good massage, followed by some smokes and drinks, some lunch, and then maybe some company." Avaric finished.

"And where are we going to find all of this?" Boq asked

"I saw a gentlemen's club the first night in town. I inquired, and they were happy to admit the future Margreave of Tenmeadows along with his friends."

"Good to know were all lumped together." Boq grumbled.

"But anyway, I looked over their services, which prompted me to suggest this day."

"I actually did that." Fiyero responded. Avaric looked at him.

"Really? Huh. Either way, it sounded good."

"And how much does this cost?" asked Boq a bit nervously. Avaric look scandalized.

"Cost? My dear Boq, to have the friends of Tenmeadows pay for something like this would be an affront to the name. Naturally, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Only when it comes to spending money. So let's take ourselves back to change for the day, and then to our activities."

* * *

Avaric had changed into a vest of dark brown with a golden undershirt and cream breeches. Fiyero himself had chosen to go with the same color pants with high boots, but with a crimson vest instead. Boq wore the simple shirt and breeches of Munchkinland while the Emerald City boys opted for a more colorful variation thereof.

The cab that had taken them to the girls' cabin had waited for them to change, and now took them to the gentlemen's club. A footman met them at the door. He bowed slightly as he opened it. Fiyero did not miss the condescending look from the man. He ignored it as he always. The boys were met in the lounge by a concierge.

"Greetings, Master Tenmeadows. How my I help you today?" asked the man. Avaric smiled.

"I sent a note over the other day requesting appointments with the barber, masseuse, and then a room for relaxation and lunch." he answered. The man nodded.

"Yes, we received it. If the young Masters would follow me I would be happy to escort you to the barber." He said with a slight bow. Avaric nodded.

"Lead the way."

As they were led to the barber station the boys took in the club around them. Built of large wooden beams in the rustic style of the area, the walls and floor were of hardwood and fine craftsmanship. The many rooms they passed served all the functions of a proper club from exercise to recreation. They passed a small fencing room and Fiyero tapped Avaric on the shoulder. Avaric looked and shook his head. The boys smiled.

The man opened a door and led them into a long room. There were stone wash basins against the wall over which mirrors hung. The most important asset, however, was the customary barber chair. For Fiyero, the entire sight was a new to him. Another, older man walked in followed by a couple of younger men.

"Greetings, young Masters. How may I help you today?" he asked cheerfully.

"We were looking for a nice shave and hair trim. We are going out a little later tonight and decided we wanted to look our best." Avaric responded. The man put his hands together.

"Of course! I promise nothing less than our best. Now, which of you would like to go first?"

"I'll wait." Fiyero said. "I do not need a shave, unlike my friends."

"Of course. How about you, young Master," the barber said, and pointed to Avaric, "your Munchkinlander friend, and one of the Emerald City boys?"

"You can tell where we come from?" Tibbett asked. The barber smiled.

"Of course. A tradesman must know their trade. By your appearance I'd guess you are in the arts somewhere too."

"Yes, I'm an actor." Tibbett replied.

"Then come, Master Actor and join your friends."

The three boys took their spots on the chair. Fiyero watched eagerly. He had never seen someone receive a shave before as he normally skipped the trips to the barber. He watched as the men first applied a warm, wet towel to the other boys' faces and let it relax there while they used a brush to create a lather. After a minute or two, they withdrew the towel and used a brush to lather on the shaving cream. Fiyero thought it a funny sight.

What startled him was the appearance of the long straight blades. He understood the concept of shaving, of course, but the thought of such a bright knife so close to his throat caused him to tense instinctively. He watched as the Master Barber slowly brought the blade to Avaric's throat, and did a downward stroke. Fiyero had disciplined himself with all of his will; certain he would see the bright reflection of blood. However, as the lather disappeared in the smooth strokes and was reapplied, he at once marveled at the precision of the man and gave thanks to the spirits he did not need to shave.

After the barber finished the boys' shave they placed oil on each of their faces. From there they moved onto the hair. Avaric, with his long hair, took the least time as the barber merely trimmed the edges and styled it. Crope was next into the chair of the Master Barber for his shave and trim. Tibbett finished next, as though his hair was long he needed some additional styling effects to get it to lay right. Fiyero smiled as the boy made his way over to him. Boq was still in his chair as his hair was shorn short in the style of Munchkinland.

Fiyero undid the leather thong holding his hair together and undid the braids. He made his way to the chair. He noticed the younger barber stiffen a bit but ignored it. Many Gillikinese did not feel completely comfortable around Vinkuns.

"Just a slight trim, please." He said to the man.

The man nodded and stared at Fiyero's hair. Unlike the Munchkinland and Gillikinese hair that was fine and straight, Fiyero was thicker and wavier. He counted himself lucky he did not have the curlier hair of his southern Vinkun cousins as it would be even more of a chore to keep out of his way. His hair did have the similar trait of being oilier than the Gillikin and Munchkinland variants, though.

The barber picked up Fiyero's hair and made a face Fiyero could clearly see in the reflection. The Vinkun decided to interpret it as consternation rather than distaste. Rolling the thick hair over in his hands, the man pulled one back and rubbed his fingers together. The look deepened and Fiyero knew it could be nothing than disgust. The man fanned out Fiyero's hair.

"A slight trim, sir?" the man questioned.

"Yes." Fiyero reiterated.

"Perhaps the sir would prefer a close trim to keep it out of the way."

"No, just a slight trim, please."

"It would be more fashionable if you went to a shorter style."

"No, thank you. Just a slight trim."

"This barbarian hair style of yours-"

"Just. A. Slight. Trim." Fiyero emphasized civilly.

"Is there a problem over there?" called the Master Barber. He had stopped working on Crope to look over at the voices. The other man had finished on Boq and the Munchkin had started making his way to where his friends sat.

"No, no problem." Fiyero answered.

"Sir, I don't think I can do this. This Winkie's hair is just a mess." The man standing behind Fiyero said. Fiyero felt the hot flush of anger but controlled it.

"Excuse me?" Avaric said, suddenly on his feet. His voice was tight with anger "That is a guest of mine. You will show him respect."

"I understand he is a servant of yours, Master Tenmeadows, but-"

"Servant?" Avaric exploded. "That man is my friend! I want you to leave right now."

"Sir, I hardly think it necessary-"

"But _I_ do. And you will do best to remember your place, _barber_." Avaric hissed the last word. The man quieted.

"You heard the Master," said the head barber, "leave."

"But sir!" the other barber pleaded. The older man had no remorse.

"Leave. Your tenure here is done."

The man looked about to his other compatriot but received no compassion. With disgust, the man took off his apron and threw it to the ground, and left through the side door. The older man watched him go and shook his head. He turned back to the boys.

"My apologies, Masters. The man was out of line. If you care for it, I can continue on my honor. If not, I can have you compensated for your time." He said deferentially. Avaric looked at Fiyero, who just shook his head. The barbers saw, and the one who had cut Boq's hair stepped up.

"I'll take care of it, sir. The Master said just a trim, correct?" the man asked. Fiyero nodded. "Do you wish for me to rebraid your hair?"

"Can you? I find most Gillikinese do not do so with their own."

"I have three daughters. As long as it is a simple braid I can do them." The man smiled. Fiyero smiled back.

"The simplest. But it goes from the front of my head to the back."

"I will remember. Now, please just relax."

The man began his trim of Fiyero's hair and Fiyero did try his best to relax. Though the barber moved quickly and efficiently, Fiyero could tell the man was tense. The Vinkun was under no illusion that this man did not share the prejudice of his colleague; he simply was much better at controlling himself. Fiyero inwardly sighed and tried to enjoy his trim. As the man finished and started on his braids, Fiyero was happy it would be over soon.

After they were finished, Avaric tipped the men. He made sure to make it the same amount he would have for three so as to communicate his approval of the head barber's actions. The barbers thanked him for his generosity, and the boys headed out the door. Their guide was waiting, and led them to a room where a small bar was set up. Avaric quickly added a few fingers of alcohol to a glass, and motioned at the rest of the boys. Only Fiyero took him up on the offer.

A waiter came in shortly and the boys ordered lunch. Their afternoon meal consisted mostly of game and fresh vegetables of the season, but none of the boys minded. They were happy to get away from the constant expectations of social life and just be themselves. There was much laughter and jokes, most often crude. In all, it was a good time.

After lunch, they were led to another room with long tables partitioned by paper. The boys scrunched their brows at this, except for Avaric. He simply smiled. Stepping into one, he drew the curtain after him.

"What are you doing, Avaric?" Boq asked.

"Stripping down, Boq old boy. A massage cannot be done with clothes on. So get naked and climb under the sheets." He replied.

"This isn't some strange sex thing, is it Avaric? If it is I swear-"

"No, no. If I wanted that I wouldn't have set up a massage _here_. This is an actual massage. Now just do as I say. On, and face down."

The boys looked at each other quizzically. Fiyero was the first to step into another and draw the curtain, followed by the other boys. There was some shuffling and mild swearing as Crope lost his balance, but they were soon all prepared.

"Are the young Masters ready?" came a male voice.

"Yes." Avaric answered.

Men came into each of the boys' rooms and set about their business. Fiyero tensed as the man began to press and knead his flesh but tried to relax. He had massaged sore muscles himself before, but never with this skill. He exhaled and decided to just go with it. While strange, it did feel relaxing.

Crope and Tibbett were enjoying themselves. A bit more experienced, they still had never had a professional massage. Each boy was trying to remember for the other the spots the masseur hit for a different, more intimate time. They smiled, for knowing each other as they did, they knew the other was thinking the same thing.

Boq was very uncomfortable. Not used to this level of contact with other men nor used to any sort of massage outside a mild one for himself, he was trying not to tense. His masseur recognized this, and tried to talk to him. Boq did not start relaxing until the man started asking him questions about Munchkinland, as he had spent time there.

After their massages, the boys took much time getting up and getting dressed; partially because they did not want to get up, and partially because they did not know what to do next. It was decided that they would go into town and try to find some entertainment there. Avaric, however, was not pleased with his companions' manner of dress, and directed their cab to the nearest tailor.

The tailor scented a large commission the second Avaric swaggered through the door, and gave them his undivided attention. Avaric quickly added a cream jacket to his ensemble of brown and gold, and ordered Fiyero a dark brown jacket. For the rest of the boys, he added vest and jacket. For Tibbett, a dark green jacket with gold accents and matching vest with Crope in similar clothing charcoal grey with gold accents. Finally for Boq, a dark blue coat and cream undershirt with a lighter blue vest. Satisfied with their appearance, Avaric tipped the man handsomely and walked them out to where their cab was still waiting.

The boy's were having small conversation when they were suddenly lurched forward. Avaric sprung from the cab and hurried towards a vendor. The other boys, confused, slowly trickled after him. Avaric was paying for a variety of flowers and then turned to the boys.

"Crope; Tibbett; these are for you." He said, handing each a red rose. Puzzled, they attached them to their jackets.

"Boq, for you." Avaric continued, giving him a yellow tulip. Boq attached it while giving Avaric a cautious look.

"Fiyero." He said, giving him a blue flower. Fiyero had never seen it before. "It's Delphinium."

"And for myself," he said, putting on a red delicate flower, "a poppy. Now gentlemen, shall we continue?"

Avaric led them back to the cab while the other boys looked at each other in puzzlement. Crope went to say something, but a small headshake from Fiyero made him drop the question. The other boys agreed that it best to let it lie.

After a few more minutes the boys finally reached their destination: a little dance and dining hall. They were hoping for some dinner and dancing before retiring to their own devices for the evening. Avaric, of course, hoped to score some company.

After ordering their food, the group sat ad began to pour out the wine. All the boys except Avaric cut their wine; the young heir did not think it necessary to do so. They continued their discussion from the day and commented on the new clothes. The boys did not miss how the women in the hall admired the cut and coordination. Fiyero did not miss the dark looks from some of the men. He reminded himself to not get too comfortable. Then the food arrived, and the boys focused on that instead.

Following dinner, Avaric and Fiyero went to the floor while the rest held the table. Avaric quickly found some women to talk to while Fiyero looked over the scene. They were currently doing partner dances, but Fiyero knew they would start with the group dances soon.

"Fiyero, friend, come over here!" Avaric yelled over the noise. The other boy confidently strode over to him. The two girls the heir was talking to gave Fiyero appreciative looks. "This here is Elena, and Masremina. They were curious about you."

"We've never seen a Wink-Vinkun in person before." Elena caught herself. Fiyero smiled. It was used to being treated as an exotic attraction to gawk at, and it was easiest to just play along.

"Well, you may have and not even known." Fiyero replied. "Some of my Vinkun cousins closer to the City could pass easily for rural Gillikinese."

"But you're so much bigger than our men." Masremina said. Avaric's eyebrow twitched.

"Not particularly; just a bit broader." Fiyero responded.

"Really? That doesn't make life more difficult for you?"

"No, not really."

"Care for a dance? I've only danced with Gillikin men."

"I'd be honored."

Fiyero held out his hand and the girl went to place her own in it, but a voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I have first dance. He owes me." Came a very familiar voice. Fiyero turned to see a Munchkinlander with a large smile.

"Miss Pfannee. I can honestly say I did not expect to see you here." Fiyero said. Not the smartest choice of words, but true nonetheless. The girl looked at her and back to him.

"You know this Munchkin?" she asked. Fiyero caught the condescension in her tone before Pfannee's face shifted in distaste.

"Munchkinlander, and yes." Fiyero said. He offered his smile to the girl. "I am sorry but she is right; I do owe her a dance. I would be happy to afterward."

"I'll think on it." Came the curt reply. Fiyero shrugged inwardly and turned back around. The Munchkin girl had a smile on her face the kind Fiyero had never seen before. A genuine one.

"What are you doing here, Miss Pfannee? I thought the girls were having a relaxing day to themselves."

"We got bored." Came the quick reply. "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

"Of course." Fiyero said, and put out a hand for the girl.

Pfannee took it and practically led them to the dance floor. Fiyero glanced to Avaric, but he was busy chatting with the same two girls. Fiyero inwardly shrugged again. He'd find out when he found out. Taking an adjusted dancing stance for the Munchkinland girl, they began a slower dance. Fiyero found it slightly strange that the girl was not making any overt or covert sexual advances.

"So, what did you do today?" Fiyero asked. Pfannee huffed slightly.

"Boring things. Walked by the lake, had lunch, dressed up, went to a salon, and now we're here." She replied.

"Looking for more excitement?"

"Somewhat. Unfortunately, this is just far enough out of the way to not have it. Unless you know something I don't?" Pfannee asked conspiratorially. Fiyero shook his head.

"Sorry. I think the plan was to go back to the house and drink."

"More of the same. We were going to take in a show tonight, and then head back."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Perhaps we could join you?"

"As long as Avaric doesn't bring those tarts with him." Pfannee answered in disgust.

"I can't promise anything."

"I know. I'm just bored of him, and our pool of available men has slimmed considerably these last few months." Pfannee sighed.

"Then why not go outside?"

"And bring trouble in? Not worth yet. At least not right now. My parents will be matchmaking soon, so I can't have any issues."

"Ah. I see."

"Speaking of taken men, how is Miss Cora taking you being out with a group of women?"

"She trusts me and understands that relaxation is needed."

"Will you stay with her in Shiz, or will you return to the unnamed wilds?"

"My duty is to my clan."

"And you'll marry that child bride of yours, too? How does Miss Cora take that?"

Fiyero stiffened and was quiet for a few moments. Finally, he said,

"I haven't told her yet."

"You think she'll agree to be a second wife to a tribal chief?"

"No; no I do not."

"Then what shall you do?"

"I haven't quite figured that, as of yet. But I would appreciate getting off the subject."

"Consider me off, for now."

"Thank you."

The two ended their dance when the song did, and Fiyero followed Pfannee to over where the girls were sitting. Boq had already been sought out by Milla, but only Tibbett accompanied him. Fiyero wondered where the other boy was; he did not wonder where Avaric was as he had seen him disappear with both the girls during the dance. Shenshen saw him and smiled, causing him to return it.

"Well, you're a sight. All dressed up like a proper Ozian." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know if I like it."

"Well, I can't exactly strip down to my waist now, can I?" Fiyero replied with a smile. The looks from the two girls caused him to backpedal. "Or rather, I won't."

"Well, there goes that fun." Pfannee grumbled. "But either way, we must be going if we wanted to catch the show."

"Is it too late to buy tickets?" Fiyero inquired. Shenshen smiled.

"Yes; but lucky for you they are tables, and we reserved one."

"We are in your debt." Fiyero said dramatically.

"We'll think of a way for you to repay it." Pfannee replied. "But let's get going. Grab a couple of wine bottles on the way out."

Fiyero nodded and helped the group get going. As he passed the counter, he ordered some wine and tucked them into his coat pockets. As they walked the street towards the little theater, he noticed Avaric was not with them. Fiyero shrugged. Avaric could take care of himself. Spotting something he wanted, he dipped into a brewery, and had to run to catch up with the group at the theater. He saw the Amas had met back up with the girls at the entrance. At some point Avaric appeared behind him, a bit askance.

"Have fun?" Fiyero asked. The other boy smiled.

"I did. I was starting on the second round when you rapscallions left me. I had to leave my poor admirers high and dry. Well, maybe not dry."

"Poor you."

"Yes, well, I got their names. I shall probably pay them another visit. To make it up to them, you see."

"How noble of you."

"I tend to think so."

* * *

The play was a raucous sort. Not one of the professional troupes from the City or Central Gillikin, the group played for entertainment rather than art. As it was encouraged for the audience to interact with the players, Crope and Tibbett consistently pointed out the flaws in their technique. It got the boys in trouble, though, as the lead eventually pulled them up onto stage, and gave them cues for parts. Both boys shone in their element, and when they sat down they got loud applause. For the rest of the show, actors would hop off stage to ask for pointers about how to deliver a line or react to something. All in all, a good time was had.

During the show they had polished off the wine early, but Fiyero had produced two bottles of a golden alcohol. A rarity in civilized Oz, he explained it was called mead and was made from honey. Unbeknownst to them, it was more alcoholic than their customary wine and hid it well in its added sweetness. Hence they were all drunk by the time it ended.

Without Elphaba around, the group huddled close in a bumbling mess while the girls Amas (who were slightly less drunk but much more experienced in inebriated decision making) got the cabs. The boys were poured into the cabs first by stern looks and glares, and then the girls swaddled up into theirs. The girls giggled and were merry the entire way back to the cabin, which is where they found Elphaba; flushed and cleaning up the sitting room.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba." Milla said. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"No interruption." Elphaba replied as she began to clean up the floor. Pfannee's nose wrinkled at a particular smell, but she could not place it.

"What's that smell?" asked Pfannee. Elphaba froze. Shenshen elbowed the girl, which thankfully Elphaba missed.

"It looks like Elphaba made vegetables in some sort of sauce. That's probably what it is." Shenshen covered quickly. Elphaba turned around and nodded. Shenshen whispered the next part. "That's us, drunky. We reek of booze."

"Yes. I bumped the table and sent it all over. Glinda is upstairs changing now." Elphaba was saying. The girls looked at her strangely, mostly because they had missed what she had said.

"Violet is a nice shade on you." Milla blurted out. Her still drunk brain was not controlling her tongue very well. Normally she would have never made comment.

"It is quite warm. Whereas you grow pinker, I turn a different shade. At least it can be deemed inoffensive." Elphaba retorted. The girls did not think on it, as it hurt their heads.

"I see you had a good time." A voice called from the stairs. The girls looked up to see Glinda in a simple gown. They did not notice Elphaba until she was gone, and then when she was back again.

"Oh yes, that we did." Giggled Pfannee. "I hope you weren't too bored."

"No, I dare say it was exactly what I needed." Responded Glinda. "So tell me about it."

And in a rush, the girls did so.

* * *

Pfannee and Shenshen made their way to their room. After closing the door, the girls began helping each other out of their dresses. Their Amas had long since learned they were not needed for this part of the night. After undoing their cinches, Shenshen quickly dropped her clothes to the floor. Pfannee always liked Shenshen to be unclothed before herself, so Shenshen obliged. After a moment, she stripped the shorter girl of her own clothes. As the blonde's head popped out Shenshen gave her a tender kiss.

"That was nice." Murmured Pfannee. "But I don't think I'm up for it tonight."

"Me either. Too much drink." Shenshen agreed. "How about just some cuddling?"

"I could do that."

Smiling down at the Munchkinland girl, Shenshen bent down and scooped her into her arms. Pfannee scowled at the action but Shenshen did not mind. She took a couple of wobbly steps before dumping them both to their shared bed.

"Real smooth, Shenny." Pfannee groaned as the girl lay on top of her. Shenshen giggled.

"I'm sorry, poppet; I guess I'm still a bit drunk."

"Come here, then, and let's sleep." Pfannee replied, pulling the other girl close. After a moment, she drew the blankets over them. "Sweet dreams, Shenshen."

"I'll dream of you, then."

Pfannee snorted at the other girl's response, but Shenshen just smiled.

* * *

**This chapter covers the 13th of Wanespring**


	27. Summer Nights

 

**6/8/15**

* * *

The next few days were much of the same for the Circle. They walked, chatted, and dined. The boys would swim while the girls would look on demurely (except for Elphaba). When the group went out on the little row boats, Elphaba and Glinda stayed behind. They were content to spend time to themselves.

To bridge the gap between them, Glinda started to help Elphaba with sorcery. As they had less demands on their time they were able to devote even to it. They often split between review of the previous day's activities in the morning, and practice of new concepts at night.

True to Glinda's comment, spatial manipulation was difficult. As Glinda was already quite good she managed to help Elphaba with the finer points. However, Elphaba often would practice in the spare moments between activities or when she would not partake. Therefore, her progress was good. At night before Glinda drifted off to sleep, however, Elphaba would read a Life Sciences book Glinda was uncertain where she found. The rift between the two seemed to have healed by the last night of their stay at Lake Chorge.

Their final day at Lake Chorge was eventful. The Circle made a day of going out to the town, dressing in their fine clothing. Even Elphaba was coerced to dress up in a dress of dark violet and blackwith a wine red chemise. Glinda scowled as the emerald girl donned her black hat. To counter Elphaba, Glinda wore mostly white dress with a gold chemise, including her white hat. The pair were a stunning sight that the other girls could not compete with; nor did they try. Each wore their own best. The men wore the clothing Avaric had previously purchased for them.

The Circle was quite raucous; enough so that even the Amas eventually quit giving them disparaging looks. Lunch was a long and winding affair of side stories, in-jokes, and laughter. This time, the Circle overstayed their welcome and were booted out. They simply moved on to the market to find some trinkets and wares to remember their trip. Afterwards, they went to the dining and dance hall the Circle (minus two) had previously frequented, and spent the night there. When the night closed, Elphaba ushered them into a cab and brought them back to the girls' rented cabin.

However, the Circle was not through yet. Avaric produced several more bottles of wine and Fiyero some mead. The Amas protested, until Avaric gave them two bottles of their own of a very expensive wine. They demurred but told the Circle they would still be watching. Avaric put on his best smile. It did nothing to placate them. Shrugging, he simply went back to the revelry.

After another hour, the Circle was maintaining a certain level of inebriation that allowed them to be freer but not incapacitated. Crope and Tibbett had taken to wearing random household items on their head; Milla had straddled Boq and only added to the conversation sporadically; Fiyero had stripped his vest and coat and opened his shirt; Shenshen was stealing gropes and whispers with Pfannee that no one noticed except Elphaba; and Glinda bounced between the different groups giggling.

The only two who did not commit fully to the fun were Elphaba and (to Elphaba's amazement) Avaric. Elphaba glanced at him but he simply made a face at her. He glanced over to where the Amas were, and Elphaba followed his gaze. The Amas were passed out in their corner. Elphaba raised an eyebrow as Avaric stood up and went over to pour the remnants of a bottle into his own glass.

"Aquinot Red," he said slowly, picking his words "is a very expensive wine. The reason it is very expensive is not because of its age, but because it is infused with a strong brandy. This combination significantly raises the alcohol content. The dangerous part is that due to its richness, the taste of alcohol is all but hidden. Those not used to it can quickly get into trouble. There's also one more factor that makes it unique."

Avaric sat down and took a sip. Elphaba waited for him to speak, and when he did not continue, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you want to know. Well, it is strained in a very special way to give it an extra kick. I'm sorry, but I've been sworn to secrecy."

"It must be important, then." Elphaba jabbed. Avaric smirked.

"Care to try it? It might be exactly what you need." He drawled.

"No, thank you. I do not feel like being witless."

"Your loss." Avaric shrugged and sipped it. He looked lost in thought for a moment, the nodded. "It's warm in here."

"A bit." Elphaba agreed tentatively. Avaric did not seem to hear her.

"Listen up you rascals! I said listen! Crope; Crope, shut up!" Avaric said loudly. The boy did. "That's better. It's bit hot in here, don't you think?"

Fiyero said something in his native Vinkun, but switched to Ozian a moment later.

"Maybe to you." He retorted. Avaric smiled.

"Well, I thought we'd take a cue from our Vinkun friends and go outside to dance in the moonlight. What do you all say?"

There was a chorus of cheers from the Circle. Only Elphaba looked concerned. Avaric raised his eyebrows at her but her face remained hard.

"Well, then, let's get going." Avaric urged and made for the door. The others followed but Glinda stopped to snake her hand through Elphaba's.

"Come on, Elphie. It'll be fun." She giggled. Elphaba sighed but let her girlfriend pull her into the night.

The Circle was ahead of them, laughing as they went. Crope (or Tibbett; Elphaba could not tell) tried to do a cartwheel and failed spectacularly. Fiyero's responding cartwheel was much more effective if less amusing. Elphaba looked ahead of them to notice the gazebo coming closer. It seemed to be their intended destination.

The Circle stopped as they got into it, falling to the ground in laughter. The members were almost out of breath by the time Elphaba and Glinda arrived. Glinda joined the pile of girls, giggling with them. The boys leaned haphazardly against the rails around them. Something screeched into the night and the girls jumped to cuddle close. Fiyero was suddenly up then and disappeared. Elphaba watched curiously as he left.

He came back holding a pile of sticks. Quickly breaking them down, he took a stone from his pocket and struck it against his knife. The sound and sparks made the Circle jump, but they watched intrigued as tinder caught and Fiyero breathed the fire into life. When it was sufficiently lit, he disappeared again. The Circle basked in its small glow. Fiyero returned with more wood, and built it into a respectable fire. He continued gathering wood for the fire for a few more minutes, creating a large pile.

The Circle soon abandoned their shelter to stand around the fire. The heat warmed their already flushed skin. Jackets and coats were shed, often with a flourish. Only Elphaba did not join in, though a smile did grace her lips. She figured the rest would be too drunk to notice, or even remember. If they did, Elphaba could always deny it easily.

"Now I'm hot." Avaric said. The rest nodded in agreement. Elphaba frowned. She did not like where this was going. "That water is looking good."

"But we left our suits inside." Whined Milla.

"Who says we need them?" Avaric rebutted. The group recoiled in shock. "What? It's dark, so you need not worry about seeing something you dislike. Come on, live a bit!"

"Ok. Sure." Shenshen giggled and began to slip off her over dress.

Pfannee soon followed, and Milla too, though reluctant. The boys themselves had an easier time of stripping down. Glinda glanced at Elphaba, who just looked back.

"I will not stop you, my sweet, if that's what you are wondering." Elphaba answered the unasked question. "But I shall be quite cross if you drown."

Glinda nodded, and quickly went down to her chemise. There was hesitancy between them now, as none wanted to be the first to shed their clothes. Avaric snorted and took a couple of steps toward the lake. The gloom soon swallowed him, and the others took their cue. They all moved away from the comfort of the fire to shed the last few articles of clothing in the obscuring night.

Elphaba turned and moved towards the house, as she would not venture near the lake in the daylight let alone the darkness. She quickly strode to the bathrooms to pillage their stores of towels. Her drunken friends would not realize they had no suitable clothing until too late. Grabbing enough for the entire Circle, she made her way back out to the fire.

As she approached she could hear splashing in the distance. There were giggles from the girls, and laughter from the boys. Somewhere deep inside Elphaba yearned for that but it had been buried for so long she did not even acknowledge it. Instead, she walked towards the trail of clothing to gather it up and set out the towels. Placing the clothing near the fire, the green girl made herself comfortable. Seeing no reason to waste the time, she began using the barest hint of magic to draw shapes in the fire.

Soon, the splashing diminished and there were cries of distress as the Circle could not find their clothes. Someone stumbled upon the towels, though, and not long after they began to appear in the fire's glow. First the boys with the towels wrapped around their waist; stout but short Boq; dainty Crope and Tibbett; lithe Avaric; and muscular Fiyero. Elphaba examined (not admired, she told herself) each boy. The differences between each were an interesting combination of regional and familial genetics.

Next were the girls. First Milla, shyly, her red hair aflame in the fire's glow; then Pfannee's small, waifish form, almost childlike in her stature; Shenshen, whose defined arms and muscular legs glinted in the fire's light, revealing her true self; and finally curvaceous Glinda who's hair shone enough like gold to fool one at first glance.

Elphaba saw Pfannee shiver, and immediately broke her examinations to add more logs to the fire. The Circle crowded closer to the warmth, attempting to dry themselves. Glinda moved closer to Elphaba, but kept a far enough distance away so as not to get a drop on her. She smiled up at Elphaba, who smiled back.

"Have fun, my sweet?" Elphaba whispered. The blonde nodded.

"Much. It was so liberating. And naughty."

"Hopefully no one was being to uncouth." Elphaba replied. Glinda shook her head.

"No." she replied, but then a shy smile graced her lips. "At least, not to me. I don't know about the others. It was very dark, you see."

"I could tell, since I could not see." Elphaba replied. Glinda giggled.

"What did you do, besides getting us towels?"

"Played with the fire."

"Now, Elphie, you should not play with fire. That's how people get burned." Glinda mocked chastised. Elphaba smiled.

"But not so magically." She replied. Glinda cocked her head quizzically. Elphaba smiled and pointed at the fire. Twisting her head, she made the flames dance and change shape. The Circle noticed and were drawn to it. Even Glinda was mesmerized.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"A slight modification of the telekinetic spell. I figured if we can use it to stir tea, why not flames?"

"Oh, what a wonderful thought. Let me try!"

"My sweet girl," Elphaba said gently, "you are not in the right mind for magic. What would happen if you exploded the fire, like the sandwich so long ago?"

"Hmph." Glinda replied. "I am much better now."

"But much more inebriated than usual."

"I still think I could do it. But I won't, just to save you embarrassment."

"How thoughtful of you."

The Circle relaxed in the heat as Elphaba made sure to keep the fire going. As soon as they were dry, the girls wiggled their chemise over their heads before dropping their towels (to much disappointment). The boys themselves stepped away from the fire to don their own shirts breeches, and returned. While still mostly undressed, none seemed in a hurry to fully clothe.

Avaric whispered something to Shenshen, who considered it a moment. Finally, she shrugged.

"Why not? That sounds like fun." The girl replied. She leaned over to Pfannee and whispered something else. The other girl's eyes widened a second before smile split her lips.

"Fun indeed." Replied the diminutive blonde.

Shenshen grabbed her hand and they disappeared from the fire's glow, followed not long after Avaric. Elphaba stopped herself from wrinkling her nose. Who was she to judge them? Milla looked slightly aghast at Boq, who still seemed in disbelief. He looked at Fiyero, who merely shrugged. Elphaba only now noticed the two other boys missing.

Shyly, Milla grabbed Boq's hand and gave him a small smile. He looked at her, slightly confused, before she slowly tugged on his arm. He resisted for a moment, but the redhead put on a pout and Boq acquiesced. Elphaba watched as they disappeared with a strange confliction of emotions. A dainty hand ran through Elphaba's own, and she looked to see Glinda eyes shining in the night.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"Can we, Elphie?" asked the girl.

"I would not want to leave our tame Vinkun by himself." Elphaba replied. Glinda pouted.

"Do not worry about me." Fiyero interjected. "I shall be fine. Go and enjoy yourself."

"And what shall you do?" asked Elphaba. Fiyero smiled.

"Speak to the stars."

Elphaba considered it. Even now, she could hear the beginnings of what seemed to be a passionate night. However, that reluctance was still there. Glinda pulled on her hand one more time and Elphaba turned back to her.

"Please, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba hesitated, but then nodded. Glinda bounced up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The blonde tugged urgently on the emerald girl's hand, and Elphaba followed. She glanced back to see Fiyero smiling, and then he looked up.

Fiyero placed some more wood on the fire. He figured he would keep it going for the lovers to find their way back to. In his earlier wanderings he actually found a woodpile near the cabin that he had gathered from. While he had enough for a couple of more hours, Fiyero decided that he would gather some more later. It was undoubtedly going to be a long night.

He looked up at the stars. His people had grown up under stars very similar to these. In the Vinkus they were even clearer as the lamplight from large cities did not cloud the sky. That did not mean he could not see them well. He found the bright western star, the Vinkun Star they called it. He then went to the small constellation near it. The largest and brightest the Arjiki had claimed for their own. The other tribes did not agree, but that was not Fiyero's concern.

He thought back to his family; his mother, his father; his deceased brothers and sisters; his cousins and uncles that looked to usurp his position; his grandfather, the great man that had wrestled control of Kiamo Ko from the Ozma; and all his ancestors back down the line. He wished them all well in this life or in their peace with the Great Spirit.

His mind wandered back to a girl whose hair was as dark as the night around him; skin as pale as the moon that hung above him; and with eyes that shone like stars. He pondered those thoughts for a moment. He considered writing that down, as it sounded good, but decided it was too cliché. No need to sound like Boq.

Pondering her, Fiyero finally came to the decision to tell her about his arranged marriage. He knew it would most likely end it, but decided he had been unfair. It was her decision to accept or deny it, and what to do moving forward. He hoped for the best.

With that decided Fiyero laid his head down and listened to nature. Or tried to, as a different type of nature filled the air.

* * *

"It's nice to be back!" Glinda sighed, dropping her valise and flopping onto her dorm bed. Elphaba looked at her but began unpacking her valise.

Glinda sighed again as she watched her emerald girlfriend go about unpacking. She knew she should be doing the same, but just could not bring herself to do so. After three days in a carriage and staying at little inns, Glinda wanted nothing more than to lie on her own bed.

Those three days had not been wasted, however. Glinda had cuddled close to Elphaba as the two practiced their sorcery. Minor levitations and controls were easy enough to do, though it annoyed the other passengers of the carriage; so much so they spent the last two days by themselves. When the carriages stopped for a break, the two would practice in a more vigorous effort, tossing a small ball back and forth. Fellow travelers and workers kept their distance from the odd pair.

Now they were back at Shiz for a week before heading off to northern Gillikin. Crope and Tibbett would not be joining them, unfortunately; the Emerald City boys were being called home to their respective father's professions. While neither had a lucrative career waiting, they still had jobs that would feed them. This made the boys' happy. Both still loved their arts and wanted to pursue them. Glinda just hoped neither would go bald.

Elphaba had finished unpacking. Glinda had yet to make a motion to do so. Elphaba went to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Withdrawing the Life Science book she read to Glinda, she began to take notes on her notes. Glinda sighed, as that was typical of Elphaba. Glinda sighed again, as she knew it worked.

"Why are you sighing so much, my sweet?" Elphaba asked. Glinda jumped, as she did not know she had done so loudly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize." Glinda answered.

Elphaba gave her a look but went back to her book. Glinda noticed Elphaba had not pulled out her glasses. Fishing them out of the bag, she got up and placed them on Elphaba's nose. The emerald girl tried to look annoyed. Glinda saw through it easily. She placed the pouch on nuts near Elphaba, and kissed her hawkish nose.

"You study. I feel like a nap." Glinda declared.

"Do not forget we have dinner tonight." Elphaba reminded as she went back to her book. Glinda lay down on her bed.

"I will not. Sweet reading, Rae."

"Fresh dreams, Glinda."

Elphaba read through her notes on the Life Sciences book she had bought off a graduating classmate. It had helped her see where Doctor Dillamond's research fit into her own knowledge. Mostly it told her what she did not know. Elphaba resolved again to finish this book before the end of summer. With sorcery study, however, she knew it would be difficult. Elphaba sighed, but went back to work.

After a few hours, Elphaba placed her glasses down and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The steady rhythm of Glinda's breathing caught her attention. The blonde looked radiant asleep. The attraction was too much for Elphaba, and she lay down next to her girlfriend. Glinda unconsciously shifted onto Elphaba to cuddle. Lying back, Elphaba closed her eyes. Just for moment, she promised.

0

 

 

  


 

Both girls woke to a knocking at the door. Glinda stirred softly but Elphaba quickly shimmied out and went to open it. There stood Milla, Shenshen, and Pfannee along with Amas Ren, Vimp, and Clipp. Elphaba blinked.

"What time is it?" was her question. Glinda popped her head off the bed.

"It's almost time to go." Milla replied. "You fell asleep?"

"Oh no!" Glinda cried and gracefully tumbled from the bed. "I didn't expect to sleep so long. Elphaba, why didn't you wake me?"

"I seemed to fall asleep myself, my sweet." Elphaba replied. She turned from the door and went to her wardrobe. Picking out a simple frock, she went to go towards the bathroom. Her frock, however, was stolen from her hand and thrown on the bed. "Glinda!"

"We have a routine; don't break it." Glinda replied. The other girls stared on from the doorway. "Don't gawk, girls; come on in."

The three made their way into the room, followed by their respective minders. The girls took a seat on Glinda's bed while the minders pulled up the two chairs. Ama Ren decided to stand. Elphaba looked at them warily but quickly shut the door afterwards.

"We have ten minutes, Glinda. That isn't enough time." Pfannee replied. Glinda noted she was wearing a powder blue dress. She approved.

"Watch and learn." Glinda replied.

Glinda quickly went into Elphaba's sorted and hung clothes. Picking a black dress with buttons down the front, she tossed it at the green girl. Dark stockings and an equally dark violet chemise followed after. Elphaba just had enough time to wonder where Glinda had procured such a thing for her before the blonde ushered her into the bathroom.

The second the door shut Glinda went to her valise. Tearing through it, she discarded many clothes until she came upon a cream dress. Decided it was the one for her, she tossed it on Elphaba's bed. Picking out a green shift of her own and white lace stockings, she went to divest herself of her clothes.

"Hope you don't mind, girls, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." She asked rhetorically.

The girls wondered what she meant until a moment later, Glinda was bare to the world. The girls and their Amas blinked. All three of her peers marveled at her as she bent down to grab the green chemise and pull it over her head. Her friends were slightly disappointed (though Milla would never admit it to herself). Next went the stockings, and then the cinch.

"Milla, if you would?" Glinda asked.

The redhead popped up and began the process of tightening the cinch. As they had done it for each other numerous times, the girl was well versed in the process. Done, the redhead placed the busk in front.

"Thank you." Glinda said.

Milla nodded and waited. She knew it was not over. Glinda whispered something, and the green dress straightened as if pressed. Glinda pulled it over the chemise, and Milla quickly went about tightening and lacing it. At that moment Elphaba walked out of the bathroom.

"Elphie, braid your hair, please." Glinda asked.

Elphaba sighed, but quickly went about brushing her hair. Glinda whispered another spell; her hair curled and make up set. The other girls blinked at the rapid transition. Glinda smiled. Going over to the vanity, she grabbed her rouge and blush. A hint here, a swipe there, and she was ready to go. Elphaba was just about to begin braiding her hair, but Glinda captured it. She quickly braided and curled it into a bun. Placing the two silver hair pins in place, she smiled.

"And that's how sorceresses get ready." She answered definitively.

"That's so not fair." Shenshen voiced for all. Glinda just smiled.

* * *

They met at the Peach and Kidney's for nostalgia's sake. The owner was happy to see them, as many students had left Shiz for the summer. While business was not slow, it was not the steady stream that it was during the school year. As such, the Circle had their choice of seating. They picked a large table where they could spread out.

As spring was temperamental, a sudden cold wave had hit northern Gillikin. Jackets and cloaks were pulled from their storage places. They drank tea and cider instead of wine.

"So Crope, what will your father have you do?" Boq asked the boy. Crope made a face.

"Sorting through tax numbers. How boring does that sound? The only saving grace is that it doesn't need be in an office, giving me time to practice my art."

"That's good." Boq replied with a nod. "What about you, Tibbett?"

"I'm to be a stuffed shirt to some stuffed shirt." He grumbled. Boq look perplexed. "I am to be a footman to some Emerald City nobility. My father runs some security on the side of his government work, and managed to get me that."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"They'll stick me in some tasteless jacket and breeches and make me 'lord and lady' all the time. It will be quite terrible."

"Do you plan on continuing your saber training?" asked Shenshen. Tibbett smiled at her.

"Our swordswoman. No, not really; footmen no longer serve as actual guards anymore. Plus, a pistol is a more useful deterrent."

"A sword is quicker to draw and defend with than a pistol." Shenshen countered.

"Perhaps for you. My draw is still terrible. I doubt it will matter though; most of the outfits would be incapable to fight in. The style now is these terrible wooden shoes. Bleh."

"Wood? How do they expect to move in wood? There's no way to feel the ground!"

Tibbett laughed.

"So much different than the girl we knew before. I prefer this Shenshen better."

"I prefer it myself." She agreed.

"So, what do you want to do this week, boys?" Avaric asked. "Since you're going into the big bad world, let's make it memorable. My treat."

"Well, if you're treating…" Crope said.

"We've always planned a perfect week for ourselves." Tibbett finished.

"So, don't keep us in suspense." Avaric said with a smile.

"First, Monday's are symphony nights at the Regents Parade Concert Hall. It's a very formal place, so we'd have to dress nicely." Crope started.

"Tuesday's band night on Scholar's Hill Square. They have local companies play music and you can dance to it. They go all night, which is nice." Tibbett continued.

"Wednesday is opera at Megalan Opera House in the Banking Exchange." Crope elaborated.

"Thursday is the small theater companies' performances on various stages of Shiz."

"Leading to Friday with the Noble Shiz Company performing at the Locadan Theater."

"What's on Saturday and Sunday?" asked Avaric.

"Well, Saturday there isn't anything besides going out and dancing." Tibbett answered.

"And Sunday we're heading off, so we won't be able to have any fun." Crope finished.

"Well boys, that sounds like fun. I'm in." Avaric answered. "What about the rest of you? As I said, it's my treat."

"That's a lot of money, Avaric." Boq said, worried. Avaric turned to him.

"I know, Boq old boy, but I have it. Or rather, the estate of Tenmeadows has it. Besides, if I am supposed to be the new Margreave, I should get out to be known at Shiz."

"I wondered where this newfound altruism came from." Elphaba added drily. He gave her a wearied look.

"Miss Elphaba, you should know by now I like to do three things: have fun, take care of my friends, and act like a noble. It is just a happy coincidence that this coincides with all three." Avaric replied.

"Elphaba, that was not polite. Even if you thought Avaric had some ulterior motive that was simply disrespectful." Glinda chastised. A sudden coolness came over table. Elphaba gave Glinda hard look, which Glinda returned.

"Excuse me for not being proper." Elphaba bit back.

"It is not about being proper; I know you don't care about that. It is about being respectful to people because they are people, not because of who they are." Glinda stood her ground.

"I find that is a perfect reason to be disrespectful."

"Then you are judging them not on their current action but as by some intent you perceive through their past actions. Does that sound right to you?"

"I can be wary of people's intentions."

"There is a distinct difference between wary and rude. And you crossed it."

Elphaba threw her hands up. Glinda held firm. Finally, Elphaba turned away.

"Perhaps you are right." Elphaba acquiesced.

"Perhaps?"

"Fine. You are right."

"Do you seriously need me to tell you what to do now?"

Elphaba grumbled something under her breath but turned to Avaric.

"I…apologize for my comment. It was uncalled for." Elphaba ground out. Avaric raised an eyebrow."

"Apology accepted, Miss Elphaba." He wisely said. "I understand your caution."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day." Pfannee admitted, but a look from Glinda cut off anything else she might have said.

"So, this week sounds fun. Are we all in?" asked Avaric.

There was a chorus of agreements. The Circle's food was called, and they rose to get it. By the time they returned, all was back to normal.

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 14 through 21 of Wanespring.**


	28. What Boys Want

 

* * *

The next week was a paradox for the Charmed Circle. On the one hand they were in familiar territory; Boq and Fiyero moved back into the dorms and the girls did the same. On the other, they were not; Avaric had Crope and Tibbett staying with him as all three had graduated. The Circle went about their days as they had the previous year, but with no schoolwork to bog them down. This gave them a sense of easy sameness. At the same time, when the week was over Crope and Tibbett would leave for the Emerald City. The Circle would grow smaller.

Elphaba and Glinda fell into their school habits. They cuddled in the morning, ate breakfast with the Charmed girls, and then practiced sorcery somewhere secluded around Shiz. Milla and Pfannee joined them as they had not much else better to do. Shenshen did not as she hurried away for fencing practice.

For Boq and Fiyero it was different. The boys decided to spend much time over at Avaric's estate, taking in time with Crope and Tibbett. Neither boy had many acquaintances outside the Circle nor had any of those acquaintances had stayed in Shiz over the summer. As such, they stayed close.

Around lunch time the boys wandered towards Crage Hall grounds. They had decided on having a picnic by the Canal, and were hoping to catch the girls. If they did not, they would not fret. Fiyero split off during their trip to duck into the Emerald Café for a picnic basket. He only had time to whisper a few private words of affection before hurrying after.

The boys found the girls sitting in one of the Circle's many favorite nooks. The girls were grateful for the lunch (even Elphaba). As they munched on the sandwiches and snacks, they chatted about the coming evening.

"So, what is showing at the Concert Hall tonight?" asked Pfannee.

"Phiage's Harmonic in Three Acts." Crope replied. Pfannee's brow furrowed.

"How is it?"

"No idea. But hey, why not give it a shot?" Crope answered with a smile. Pfannee rolled her eyes.

"We could be ridiculously bored."

"That's why I've gotten us a private, partitioned box." Avaric interjected. "In case it is too boring."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Elphaba replied.

"Thank you?" Avaric suggested. Elphaba just shook her head.

"How formal is it again?" asked Milla.

"Very." Replied Tibbett. "So much so that will require stuff shirts, socks, and buckled shoes. The ladies are required head coverings."

"Oh, goodness." Glinda said. "I'll have to pull out my nicest dress."

"I don't think I own a head covering." Elphaba said. The girls turned to look at her.

"Really?" Pfannee asked in disbelief.

"Really. When one is traipsing through the marshes of Quadling County, or the backwoods of Munchkinland, one hardly needs it."

"Then we'll have to go shop for one." Glinda said resoundingly. Elphaba exhaled in distressed.

"We have to go as well. Most of these gentlemen will need finer wear than they have." Avaric said.

"What's wrong with what we have?" Tibbett piped up. Avaric smiled.

"When one is required to meet a minimum standard, just meeting it does not suffice. We will need to go for cravats, shirts, short breeches, and shoes."

"I'd rather wear that than a dress." Mumbled Elphaba. Glinda patted her on the arm in chastisement.

"Where's our missing mistress?" Avaric suddenly asked.

"Off to fencing practice." Grumbled Pfannee.

"Do I hear a bit of jealousy in your voice, Miss Pfann?" Crope teased. She sent him a withering glare.

"Not in the slightest. I just don't think she should be spending so much of her time Oz-knows-where fencing alone." Pfannee sniffed.

"You don't know where she goes?" asked Boq.

"No, and she has the nerve to refuse to tell me." Pfannee declared.

"And why is that?" Fiyero asked.

"I have no idea." Pfannee answered. Fiyero smiled.

"I was not directing my question at you." He said.

"Because I was asked not to, Master Tigelaar;" came Shenshen's voice, "and I take that very seriously."

The brunette had approached when the Circle was engrossed in the conversation. Though she wore a simple dress and chemise, when she moved one could catch glimpses of unlady-like wear underneath. The cloth bag slung over her shoulder and the disapproving minder at her side was another indication of where she came from. Glinda noted her hair was simply pushed under her hat.

"An honorable trait." Fiyero replied. Shenshen smiled. "But is your Ama sworn to the same secrecy?"

"Ama Clipp does not come with me to my sessions. She merely sees me to my coach and back." Shenshen answered. "Hence the disapproving look on her face."

"Well, our gentle swordslady, we were just talking about tonight's festivities. Are you still coming with us?" Tibbett asked.

"Of course." Shenshen replied.

"Now it is very formal, so you must look your best." Crope added.

"I take offense to that comment." Shenshen looked annoyed. "I am quite capable at making myself presentable."

"We' weren't implying you are not, just making sure everyone is aware of the dress code." Crope soothed.

"What time are we meeting?" asked Shenshen as she sat down. Glancing over, she picked up an untouched sandwich off of Pfannee's plate. The blonde glared at her, slightly annoyed.

"Well, we were planning on having a bit of a rest after this before meeting for dinner and then going straight to the Concert Hall." Tibbett answered. Shenshen nodded as she munched on the sandwich.

"Elphaba and I need to go shopping. She needs an appropriate hat." Glinda added. Shenshen nodded at that too before finishing her sandwich and laying her head on Pfannee's lap. The smaller blonde still attempted to glare down at her.

"I think I shall take a nap before we go." Shenshen concluded. Pfannee's face scrunched.

"Here?" the blonde asked.

"No, not here silly." Shenshen giggled. "But that does sound wonderful."

Pfannee snorted but started stroking the brunette's hair anyway. Shenshen sighed in contentment. Glinda, jealous of the attention, cuddled closer to Elphaba. The green girl looked down at the blonde in amusement, but ran long fingers through the back of golden curls nonetheless. Boq smiled at Milla, who smiled back and scooted as close as propriety would allow. Tibbett made a show of flopping onto Crope dramatically. The Circle laughed at the two boys antics as always.

* * *

The Circle had gone their different ways after lunch. Glinda took Elphaba shopping, much to the girl's annoyance. She decided to keep it short, and picked out two items in a reasonable amount of time. The first was a sliver net she could gather Elphaba's hair into, and the second was a small, black hat. Much to Glinda's chagrin, it was the only color they had that looked right on Elphaba's head.

The boys were taken shopping also. Avaric dragged them to his favorite tailor and bought them all the accessories they needed. Crope and Tibbett were ecstatic, Boq was embarrassed, and Fiyero kept complaining about the shoes. He did however, like the bottom wear more than the cravat and ruffled shirt he was forced into.

At the appointed time the girls marched out of Crage Hall. As there were less students the group drew particular attention; so much so a figure loomed just inside the gate. The large swaddles of vibrant cloth made the large woman even more imposing. The girls easily identified the woman as their headmistress.

"Why, don't you all look splendid." Morrible said cheerfully. "And where are you girls off to on this charming day?"

"We are headed to dinner and then to the Concert Hall." Glinda answered. The other girls seemed unnerved by the woman, and Elphaba seethed.

"Really? That's an exclusive venue. Who is accompanying you?

"Avaric, future Margreave of Tenmeadows was gracious enough to invite us along. You remember him, Headmistress?"

"Of course! It is wonderful that you all are keeping such prestigious company. If you play your hand right, you will ascend quite far."

There was an undertone only Elphaba and Glinda caught. Before Elphaba could respond, Glinda thanked Morrible and ushered them out the door. The young men were waiting, and even they felt unease at Morrible's gaze. Climbing into the triple cab, the Circle set off to their destination with one last look behind them.

* * *

Avaric looked out the window of the small study. An early rain had come and gone, leaving wet stones and a damp smell. After last night's fun, the early morning rain had given the Circle a respite. Avaric had received a note from the girls that they would meet for dinner, but that the rest day would be spent in relaxation. That suited him fine. His father had begun to transfer more of the work of being Margreave to him, hence his attention to matters in the office.

He went back to examine the various accounts and reports from the estate's holdings. Most of them dealt with silent partnerships in various companies: merchants, shipping, mills, mines, and crafts. He skipped the narrative as he knew there was only one thing important: money in was greater that money out. He jotted the summation down onto his own ledger, which would be copied to his father.

Putting aside the numbers, he picked up a stack of papers. These longer documents contained cramped writing from clients of the Margreave. The information within was the latest rumors, happenings, and opportunities that may be of his interest. Scanning them over, he took the worthwhile information and logged into his own letter for his father. He shook his head. His father had let too many opportunities pass by in his complacency. Their presence in the Emerald City had slowly withered away, losing them influence. Avaric determined to correct that oversight. After writing responses to the few clients still left in the City, he turned his thoughts to other regions.

Munchkinland had strong potential. The drought was taking a toll on them and eliminating competition. The notoriously patriotic Munchkinlanders, however, scared most outside investors away. Though it may take a decade of losses, when the drought lifted he could own a significant share of the grain market. However, he needed a strong operator. He had one in mind but needed some more time to see if they were the right person.

Gillikin was fiercely competitive area; in fact, his father had been working resolutely on the fringes to eke out a small advantage (to the detriment of others, Avaric thought). By these reports, everything from Frottica east was firmly in one baron's grasp on another's. His father was focusing on the area bordering the Glikkun, but so was every other baron. Avaric saw there was little information around and westward of Frottica. He wrote another letter requesting more information.

The Vinkus was where his attention went last. None of the Margreave clients had said anything of it nor had Avaric expected them to. Most of Oz wrote the Vinkus off as a savage land full savage people. Avaric knew that was a short sell; the Vinkus was untapped wealth for anyone with a vision. Avaric had that vision, and knew someone else who did also. Both would allow him to gain do what none since the Ozma had done: power from the Vinkus.

"If only the others could see you now; such a serious expression. What are you up to?" Came the deep voice. Avaric looked up at the dark skinned man and smiled.

"You know; taking over Oz." Avaric replied. Looking down, he wrote something quickly. "What's going on with you? I thought you were going to woo your maiden."

"I am." Fiyero replied. "However, to woo a young lady here in Gillikin requires flowers. Since the rain seemed to chase all the flower vendors away, I remembered you always had exquisite examples around."

"Of course." Avaric replied. He scribbled a final note and the stood. "I can do with some beauty after staring at numbers."

Avaric strode by the other man. Fiyero gave one last look at the study before following.

"What were you up to, Avaric?" Fiyero asked.

Avaric did not answer but strolled down the hallway. He stopped a vase full of beautiful flowers of various colors, and then plucked one. He continued the stroll, stopping and plucking flowers along the way. When they got to another study he disappeared in the doorway. Going to a desk, he pulled a roll of paper from a drawer. He paused, and opened another drawer. Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled out several decorative ribbons and some scissors.

"I was looking over reports from our various clients." Avaric answered as he trussed up the present. "Boring stuff; how much profit is being made, who's sleeping with who; who's up or down in opinion. That sort of thing."

"I see. Important work of a Margreave."

"Part of it, anyway." Avaric replied absentmindedly. "It's what you have, what you know, and-"

"Who you know." Fiyero finished. Avaric smiled.

"You have been paying attention. My father has forgotten to maintain our links in the Emerald City, so I took some action there. I'm also looking at how to expand."

"Oh? You mean into other cities?"

"I mean into other states." Avaric replied. Finished, he held up the bouquet. "Munchkinland is prime pickings right now, and the Vinkus will be a treasure trove for the both of us."

"Quite right." Fiyero replied as he took the bouquet. "Thanks for this."

"Think nothing of it. You have a nice day."

"What are you going to do?"

"Relax. I haven't had time for a good sit for awhile."

"Take care, Avaric."

"Be safe, Fiyero."

* * *

"Rae, let's go get lunch somewhere." Glinda said. The two were cuddled close in bed.

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about the Emerald Café?"

"Are you looking for food, or something else?"

"I don't know what you mean. But let's go for I am terribly hungry."

The two girls dressed and left Crage. After a short cab ride they were walking into the Emerald Café. Less lively than during the school year, there were still a few patrons. One in particular caught their attention. He had noticed them when they came in the door, and gave them a small wave. Glinda had waved back and they made their way to him.

"Nice to see you, Misses Glinda and Elphaba." Fiyero said.

"You as well, Fiyero." Elphaba replied. She looked around. "Not much business today."

"An idle summer Tuesday does not often have much." Came a soft timbre behind them. Both girls turned to see Corvus walk up. The young man looked stark as usual with his pale skin and dark hair. "How may I help you?"

"Oh! I haven't had time to look at the menu." Glinda said. "Can I get some tea for the moment?"

"Same here as well." Elphaba agreed. Corvus nodded and went to fetch it.

"So, what brings you to the Café?" Fiyero asked. "Just getting food?"

"Yes. I was hungry and we had not been here in awhile." Glinda replied. "Should I ask you the same, or is it the obvious?"

"I was hoping for a picnic, today, but the weather ruined that. Instead I was looking for at least a walk but I seem to be gaining no ground there."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It would apparently be in poor form." Fiyero said heavily.

"As it would." Came the voice again. Corvus appeared and down two cups "Your tea. Have you decided on an order?"

"Tea will be fine for us." Elphaba interjected before Glinda could answer. "While I understand the need for consistency, a period of rest is needed to make the most of any purpose."

"With such small margins there is no time for rest." Corvus replied

"It would cost more to stay open than it would to close for just this once." Elphaba rebutted. Corvus gave Fiyero a dark look.

"You put her up to this?" his voice rose slightly. Fiyero held his hands up.

"I did nothing of the sort."

"You know I am right." Elphaba continued.

"I agree with your logic but financially it is not doable."

"I'm sure you would not have to worry about the financials."

"Fine! You win." Corvus said, voice rising even higher. He looked at Fiyero. "Can you close up?"

"Of course." Fiyero replied, getting up.

Elphaba dug out some money to pay the man. Corvus gave them their change, and then went up a nearby set of stairs. Fiyero was beaming as he brought in meal billboard, flipped the open sign, and put dishes away. Elphaba and Glinda sat in silence as they watched. When they were finished with their tea, he took that also. Glinda gave him a happy smile as the pair left and he returned it.

* * *

Fiyero walked through Shiz' park. Arm linked through his, Cora walked with him. The tall, pale girl had her raven hair pulled back into a simple bun. They walked in mostly silence, enjoying each other's company. However, Fiyero knew something else was on her mind.

"If it is really troublesome, we can go back." Fiyero said evenly. Cora gave him a hard look.

"First you want me out, now you want to go back; make up your mind, oh Great Hunter." She replied.

"That's what Elphaba calls me sometimes." Fiyero said with a slow smile. "When did you hear that?"

"When you took me to that year end party. She was teasing you about something." Cora replied.

"And now you want to tease me too?" Fiyero asked jovially.

"I think it is my right, as I understand how this relationship process works." Cora replied. Fiyero felt a pang of nervousness at the comment.

"Yes, it is." Fiyero agreed. "It was just strange to hear it coming from you. For a moment I had worried that I started dating Miss Elphaba's copy."

"Oh?" Cora arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No!" Fiyero quickly corrected. "While Miss Elphaba is a remarkable woman I do not think any relationship between us would ever last. Besides, she has found herself with Miss Glinda."

"Yes, that was quite an interesting choice." Cora said thoughtfully. "I for one would have never made the same."

"Oh?" Fiyero probed jovially. "Are you trying to tell me something, Miss Cora?"

"I do not place such weight upon a person's genitalia so as to dismiss them as a suitable match." Cora answered, "In regards to Miss Glinda: she is a smart, talented young woman who seems to be genuinely good and fun to be around. However, I could not see her more than a friend."

"Yet she is the much more of the agreeable of the two."

"True; but she is also the less direct of the two. Miss Elphaba may hide her intent through riddles and silence, but she never lies. Miss Glinda begins manipulating the second you lay eyes on her; sooner, in fact, if you have heard of her."

"You just said she was s good person." Pointed out Fiyero.

"Manipulating people does not preclude you from being a good person." Counted Cora. "We all manipulate each other, whether we know it or not. Miss Glinda is simply more conscious and masterful of it. Whereas Miss Elphaba will confront you with an issue head on and give you the chance to rebut her, Glinda will spin and charm you until you thought it was your opinion all along. Miss Elphaba is about the reasoning; Glinda is about the end results."

"An interesting observation. I guess I could agree with you, but with a minor modification. Miss Elphaba tries to accomplish goals the way things should be while Miss Glinda tries to accomplish her goals the way things are."

"To echo you: an interesting observation. Inevitably, Miss Elphaba will have to change to get what she wants accomplished. One can only push back against the way things are so much before they will crumble."

"Do not let her hear you say that; she will talk your ear off."

"Too true."

"But enough about other women. I prefer to focus on only one." Fiyero said.

"Do you?" asked Cora. "You seem to have a lot of females floating in your circle. Some of which seem to have an attraction towards you."

"Are you asking me if I have been faithful?" Fiyero stopped and looked at her.

"I'll admit to having the thoughts. I know you are an honorable man but I also know I do not have the time to give you the attention you deserve." Cora stated softly.

"I have not gone on a date nor had any other attention since I officially asked to court you." Fiyero answered. Cora eyebrow tweaked.

"That was quiet interesting. The flowers were nice; the declaration was a bit long winded and rehearsed."

"I suppose I could have gone with the traditional Vinkun courtship dance clothed in only the animals I've killed and the wealth I've acquired."

"While an interesting sight, I'm sure my neighbors would not have approved."

"They probably would have called the constable."

"True."

They were silent for a moment. Fiyero knew he should tell her but did not want this moment to end Instead he turned and led them on their way again.

"We are going to see some bands play tonight at Scholar's Hill. I would love it if you could join me." Fiyero said.

"I'd love to." Replied Cora.

The two continued their walk, basking in the blissful moment.

* * *

The next day brought a constant light drizzle. Elphaba's mood fouled, but Glinda managed to keep it from going to poor. The two cuddled in the room practicing sorcery, only venturing out to grab breakfast and lunch from the Crage cafeteria. The desolate halls seemed eerie to the two.

As they returned from lunch a package was leaned against their door. The package was simple brown paper tied with twine. Elphaba looked at Glinda, who shrugged. Cautiously bending down to pick it up, Elphaba saw it was addressed to her. The package itself was quite pliable. Elphaba frowned.

After the entered the room, Elphaba dropped the package on the bed. She stared at it as if hoping to cause it to confess its purpose. Glinda sat impatiently on her own, waiting for Elphaba to do something. The emerald girl continued to examine it intensely.

"Well?" Glinda finally asked.

"Well what?" asked Elphaba, her concentration seemingly unbroken.

"Are you going to open it?"

"I don't even know what it is, or who could have sent it."

"There's only one way to find out. Open it. It isn't going to kill you."

"You cannot prove that."

"Fine. Then I'll open." Glinda said and hoped off the bed. One long emerald arm blocked her path.

"No. I'll open it."

Elphaba cautiously moved forward and pulled at the twine. It easily came apart and the brown paper began to unfurl. It revealed a note, and more paper. Elphaba picked up the note, read it, snorted, and handed it to Glinda. The blonde drank in the impressive penmanship.

_Miss Elphaba,_

_In regards to your comments the other day, please find enclosed my gift. It should do nicely, but I did have to guess._

_Truly,_

_Avaric, (f.) Margreave of Tenmeadows._

Glinda turned back to see Elphaba pulling out a charcoal grey coat with silver piping. Underneath it was a man's shirt, vest, and cravat, along with a pair of long socks, and buckled shoes. Glinda wrinkled her nose but did not miss the gleam in Elphaba's eye.

"Really, you can't be thinking of actually wearing this, can you?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba only smiled and began to wiggle out of her frock. Glinda huffed, but would take any excuse to see Elphaba with fewer clothes. As the emerald girl began to pull the frock over her head, the blonde grinned wickedly and pounced. Elphaba let out a cry of surprise and tumbled backwards with the blonde on top. Glinda was determined to get Elphaba's mind off the outfit. By and large, she succeeded.

* * *

"It was nice to see Miss Cora with Fiyero last night." Glinda said as she was getting dressed for the Opera. "She seemed really happy."

"That she did, my sweet." Elphaba replied from behind Glinda. The blonde grew curious about the distracted tone of her girlfriend's voice. Turning, she saw the girl wiggling into a pair of breeches. She already had the shirt and socks on. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"You cannot be seriously thinking about going like that."

"Thinking? Of course not. Going." Elphaba replied as she buttoned the pants. She frowned at the lack of belt, but grabbed a piece of cord lying around and used it.

"Elphaba."

"Glinda."

"Elphaba, I'm serious."

"Glinda: so am I."

"You're going to look like a man!" Glinda cried. Elphaba turned a toothy smile.

"I know. Won't it be wonderful?"

Glinda gave sigh of exasperation but acquiesced. Elphaba beamed at her as she wound the cravat around her neck and picked up the vest. Glinda came over as Elphaba struggled with putting it on. Helping the girl slip into it, she began to button it down. It gave her an unexpected pleasure to help Elphaba put on a man's clothes; perhaps it fulfilled one of her many fantasies of helping her husband.

Soon, the two had finished dressing the girl. Elphaba looked proud, slightly puffing up her chest and strutting a bit. Glinda giggled but noticed something missing. Grabbing a ribbon, she pulled Elphaba's hair back into a low ponytail.

"Now, _Master_ Thropp, I need to get ready." Glinda affected.

Elphaba leaned down to steal a kiss but Glinda leaned away.

"Master Thropp, just what kind of lady do you think I am?" Glinda said scandalized. Elphaba stepped forward but Glinda skipped away. "Master Thropp, _please_. I am a proper lady. I shall be chaste."

Elphaba growled and advanced. Glinda giggled and coyly moved away. Elphaba gave chase hungrily.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" asked Pfannee shocked after Elphaba helped Glinda down from the couch. "I honestly thought Glinda had brought some man with her until you turned around."

"It was a gift; I would not be so rude as to not use it." Elphaba replied.

"Whoever they were they had impeccable taste." Avaric said as he strode up. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "But he was missing two things."

"Oh?" Elphaba played along.

"Yes. The first is a hat. Lucky enough I bought one that caught my eye on the way here but no longer fancy it." Avaric continued and held out tricorn hat with silver piping. Elphaba took it and placed it on her head. "Perfect."

"And the other?" Elphaba asked. Avaric's smile grew wider.

"A flower." He answered and held out a yellow chrysanthemum. Elphaba took it and examined it.

"I don't know if I want to look more…floral." Elphaba stated hesitantly. Avaric tutted.

"You need some color to break up the overall darkness. Don't you agree, Miss Glinda?"

"Perfectly." Glinda answered. She gently took the flower from her girlfriend's hands and pinned it to the jackets lapel. "Now, shall we go?"

The Circle entered the Opera House with very little fanfare. The doorman checked their tickets and led them off towards a private room. A minute after he disappeared, another service boy appeared to ask them if they needed anything. They did not and he once again retreated. After another minute, a well dressed man came in.

"Margreave, it is an honor to see you." The man said, and took Avaric's hand with a bow. Avaric smiled.

"Not so yet, Alanso. My father is still Margreave. I am simply just another rich boy."

"Hardly." Alanso scoffed. "I hear you're making an entrance onto the Shiz social circuit with fine grace. And my even sharper ears tell me you're doing the same in business circles."

"Those are sharp ears." Avaric said cautiously, smile still in place. "But let me introduce you to my friends."

"It would be an honor. I have heard much about them."

"This here is Master Tigelaar, Crown Prince of the Arjiki." Avaric started with Fiyero. Alanso shook his hand with no hesitation.

"Master Bfeeson of Rush Margins and his date Miss Milla." Avaric introduced next. Alanso greeted them both warmly.

"Masters Crope and Tibbett, both of the Emerald City."

"Misses Pfann of Munchkinland and Minkos of Gillikin."

"And finally, Master Thropp, Eminent Third Descending, and Miss Arduenna of Upland near Frottica."

"How are you." Alanso greeted. He looked at Elphaba wearily. "I thought the Eminence was matrilineal?"

"Unless there are no female children in the line of succession." Elphaba answered in a low voice. It was still high for a man but low enough to avoid suspicion.

"Ah. Well, it is a pleasure to have all of you here. I hope you enjoy the performance tonight."

"Thank you, Alanso. I have no doubt we will." Avaric replied. The man bowed once more and retreated.

"Master Thropp?" asked Milla. Avaric smiled at her.

"Of course. Why break the illusion? Besides, it would not be proper for a Margreave to be seen with a cross dressing green woman." Avaric answered.

"Then why send it to her at all?" asked Glinda. Avaric laughed.

"Because it would be no fun otherwise!" Avaric looked at Elphaba. "Are you offended?"

"Of course not. Thank you for the gift, by the way."

"Think nothing of it. Now, let's go get our seats; the show is about to start."

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 22** **nd** **to 24** **th** **of Wanespring.**

 


	29. Summer's Break

 

**6/24/15**

* * *

"Hey Avaric, what's up?" Boq asked as he was led into the young man's study. Avaric looked up from a pile of papers and smiled.

"Tacky overpriced ceilings. Take a seat, will you?" Avaric asked. Boq did so, uncertain.

"What's going on, Avaric? You call me over and then usher me into your study. I'm guessing this isn't a social visit."

"Not yet anyway." Avaric confirmed with a wry smile. He looked down, made a mark on the paper, and then looked back up. "How's the family doing?"

"Well enough, I suppose. Still trying to farm dry dirt." Boq answered.

"Looking forward to seeing them here in what, a month?"

"Something like that." Boq confirmed. "When are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"I have a business proposition for you." Avaric said after a moment.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Currently, Munchkinland is going through a drought and small farmers are having a hard time making ends meet. However, it won't always be like that."

"And?"

"And, a smart man such as myself understands this. A groomed aristocrat also sees the opportunities when they come before him."

"Get to the point, Avaric."

"The point, my dear Boq, is that it would do well for me to move into Munchkinland; specifically farming in Munchkinland. Your countrymen, however, are very distrustful of outsiders. I would need someone to be my face there."

"Are you asking me to run a farm for you?" Boq asked incredulously. Avaric shook his head.

"No; I'm asking you to become an estate manager for me. I'll supply the funds and you'll buy the property, manage the crops to get the best yields, and manage other farmers who are paid to do the harvesting."

"And you'll pay me?"

"Yes. A yearly stipend and five percent of the profits; I'll also buy you a hundred acres of land for your personal use as a show of good faith."

"Most of the Eminences control those tenants."

"But not those under the Thropp line, which you are. The current Thropp only cares if the tithes are paid."

"So you want me to go home and buy up land for crops and will give me more land than most in Munchkinland own as a sign of good faith?"

"And manage said lands, correct. I'll be a silent partner."

"And what do you propose I tell people who ask where I got the money?"

"Tell them you bagged a rich girl." Avaric replied with a smile. "It won't be false."

"This is a lot to spring on me, Avaric." Boq said slowly, his mind whirling.

"I know. I'll give you time to think on it."

"I don't need to." Boq replied and stood up. He held out a hand. "It's a deal."

Avaric's face broke into a wide, genuine smile Boq rarely saw. He stood and took Boq's hand.

"I'm glad. You won't regret it."

"I know. It's the chance of a lifetime, and I would be fool not to take it." Boq answered. Avaric was saying something to that but Boq was not listening. _I'm no fool_. _Even if Munchkinland secedes, I'll still control it._

* * *

"Two picnics in a week? I'm a lucky girl." Cora was saying with a wry smile. Fiyero gave a small chuckle but his heart was pounding fast.

"Well, I do like to eat and be outdoors." He responded. It sounded weak but he hoped she would not notice.

"So what's the occasion?" asked Cora. Fiyero half choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"Occasion?" he gasped out.

"Yes, occasion. I'm not so foolish to not think there is a reason; especially how you are acting."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Fiyero…"

"Fine. There is something I wanted to tell you."

"Go on."

"You see, out in the Vinkus we do things differently."

"Fiyero, stop sugar coating it and just tell me."

"I have an arranged marriage." Fiyero dropped. There was silence.

"Is this recent?" Cora asked evenly. Fiyero shook his head.

"No. I haven't thought of it since I've never really seen my arranged wife, but it has been since I hit manhood."

"And she is how old?"

"Quite a few years younger than me."

"And she is from your tribe?"

"No. From a smaller cousin tribe."

"I see."

Silence hung in the air again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Fiyero said. Cora gave him a strange look.

"Intentions are good but actions trump them. We're you planning to break it off with her to pursue me?"

"No."

"So you were planning on laying the decision on my lap. To be a mistress to an Arjiki chieftain or break it off."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"Thoughtlessness seems to be a trend here." Cora replied coldly. Fiyero winced.

"I deserved that."

"Yes you did."Cora agreed. "I'll make this easy for you, Fiyero; this will be our last date. I may not be worth as much as a chieftain's son, or tribal princess, but I am worth enough to be dealt with honestly. That was never the case here nor can it ever be."

"I'm sorry." Fiyero said softly. Cora nodded.

"As am I." Cora answered and stood. "I did enjoy our time together. I would appreciate it if you steered cleared of me for awhile."

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"We rarely get what we want in this world, Fiyero; this is just simply another example."

With that, the tall dark haired girl strode away. Fiyero watched her go.

* * *

"One more day until we set off for home." Milla almost squealed. The four girls (minus Elphaba) were sitting in Pfannee and Shenshen's room. "I miss it so much."

"Not me." Countered Pfannee. "All dirt all the time. Plus, it takes so long to get there. I wish we had a train like Gillikin."

"I wonder why you don't." Milla said. Pfannee shrugged.

"It's because the Barons of Gillikin feared the Wizard tightening his grip on them." Glinda replied almost absentmindedly. The girls looked at her and she stopped herself from blushing. "The train would have to go to the Emerald City first as Glikkun would not be suitable."

"I'm guessing if the Gillikinese didn't want the Wizard closer to them neither did the Munchkinlanders." Pfannee added. Glinda nodded.

"Yes, but it makes more sense for Munchkinland. Grain spoils; goods do not. Plus, their biggest buyer is the Emerald City." Glinda answered. "But Munchkinland does not have much in the way of money, so they could not finance it."

"And I'm guessing the Gillikin Barons don't mind keeping the Emerald City dependant on slow grain supplies." Pfannee added.

"I didn't think of it that way, but most likely." Glinda agreed. She stood and smoothed her skirt. "I have to go and pack. I've given Elphaba plenty of study time. It was nice to talk to you girls."

"I, also." Milla said.

The girls said their goodbyes and escorted them to the door. Afterwards, they sat down. Both Pfannee and Shenshen had already packed; the diminutive blonde packed much for her trip was much longer than her brunette friend's.

"Are you excited to go home?" Pfannee asked Shenshen.

"Somewhat. It will be nice to see everyone again. However, I fear I may have outgrown them."

"You mean in fencing?"

"No, I mean all around." Shenshen replied softly. "My parents and friends have very typical views of the world. What one should do, speak like, and think. I fear my exposure here has led me to think it…old fashioned."

"I understand what you mean." Pfannee said. "There's so much more life to live and we've only been living it for a few short years. I don't want to go back to a gilded cage."

"Now we are sounding like Elphaba." Shenshen said with a smile. Pfannee laughed.

"Don't say that. I know I for one still like a good male roll as often as possible."

"Am I not good enough?" Shenshen mock pouted. Pfannee laughed.

"I said nothing of the sort. I just like different flavors at different times."

"And what flavor do you want now?" purred Shenshen, pulling the other girl close. Pfannee giggled.

"My, where did this mood come from?"

"I don't know, but indulge me."

"Of course."

The brunette picked up the tiny blonde and tossed her on the bed. Pfannee gave a cry of surprise but it was soon stifled by Shenshen's lips. The two girls fiercely contested each other but ultimately Pfannee decided to give in. The kiss deepened, eliciting gentle moans from each.

"In this mood, are we?" asked Pfannee breathlessly. Shenshen gave a wicked smile.

"Yes. I want and am in the mood to take it."

"Oh? Well then take it. I'm yours, at least for right now."

Shenshen leaned down and sank her teeth into the soft skin of Pfannee's collar bone. Pfannee gasped and whimpered as the other girl pulled back, leaving a dark red mark.

"Your mine for as long as I'm willing to take it."

* * *

"Outside, roll, jab and full thrust. Good." Duran said, coaching Shenshen along a sequence of parries and strike. Both were wearing masks and thick protective clothing. In the growing heat of near summer it caused them to be soaked. "That should be good for today."

"Truly? I was hoping to get some extra practice in." Shenshen huffed. Duran took off his mask and wiped a hand over his brow to clear off the extra sweat.

"Training exhausted merely brings poor habits." He replied as he held out his hand.

Shenshen grudgingly obliged and handed him her mask. He took out both the liners and placed them in a bucket and then disappeared through a door. Shenshen always wondered at his strange hygiene habits. However, that did not stop her from shedding her outer layer of protective clothing to leave her in her chemise and short breeches. She knew what came next and often enjoyed it.

"A bath is ready for you." He said as he reappeared. He had a bucket in his own hand. Dipping a rag into it, he began to wipe down the masks and other equipment.

"Is it alright if I just leave my clothing here?" Shenshen asked. Duran nodded.

"Of course."

Shenshen sat and wiggled out of her boots. Off came her stockings, then the short breeches. Finally, she shed the chemise to the floor. Duran looked up and cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"I did not know you meant here so literally." He said and went back to cleaning the equipment.

"Is that a problem?" Shenshen challenged. Duran laughed.

"None so much. Hurry before your bath gets cold." He replied.

Shenshen smiled. She had played this game many a time and it was always the same. Duran had no attraction to her. Not that Shenshen minded either way; she just thought it was great fun to be naughty when no one was around to stop her. With that thought, she bounced off through the same door. Going past a set of stairs and a small kitchen, she sank gratefully into the steaming bath readied for her.

After a nice long bath in the large metal tub, Shenshen felt much better. She always marveled at the array of products Duran kept in the bath: very fine soap and shampoo; scented oils for her skin; a plethora of make up; and a few decorative pins. On the last visit she had moved some things around to see if they would be changed this time. They were not, which confirmed that Duran kept it her for her personal use. The girl did not mind.

When she returned to the sparring area in just her towel, only her boots remained. Shenshen knew that Duran had probably absconded her clothes to some tub for cleaning. Shaking her head with a smile, she walked over to where her bag was. She frowned slightly as she saw the clothes she had packed hanging up. Examining them she realized they had even been steam pressed. She shook her head again.

"Have water in your ear?" came a voice behind her. Shenshen jumped. She turned to Duran.

"No, just marveling at your obsessive cleaning habits." She replied. He laughed.

"Not obsessive; just good. Good hygiene leads to good health." He replied. She smiled back.

"Speaking of good health: any way I could convince you to give me a massage?" she asked sultrily. He laughed again.

"What am I? A fencing instructor and a masseur now?"

"Please?" Shenshen pouted. Duran sighed.

"Put the lips away. I'll do it, if you have the time." He answered with a smile. Shenshen checked the clock and nodded. Duran shook his head but walked out of the room.

He came back with a folded table under his arm. Setting it up, he disappeared again. Shenshen knew what he was getting and practically wiggled in excitement. He returned and laid a large mat over the table and disappeared one last time. Shenshen could not wait. She shed her towel and climbed face down on the table. Duran appeared and gave a laugh.

"Eager, are we?" he asked

"Of course. Your hands are magic; better than any other's I've had." She replied.

"I've had plenty of practice. Surprisingly, fencing and massage have much in common." He answered as he spread some oil on his palms.

Shenshen just sighed in response as he went to work loosening up the muscles on her back. She wished she could tell everyone how great of a massage she got to make them jealous; at the same time, she wanted to keep him all to herself.

* * *

"I need your opinion on something." Shenshen said as she slipped on her chemise.

"What's that?" Duran asked as he cleaned up after the massage.

"Should I visit my old school and teacher in Wittica?"

"Why are you hesitant?"

"I have improved so much since I left. I don't want to create any animosity."

"That could happen. I guess it depends on two things: first, why are you returning? To show off your progress, or to show off how much better you are than them? Second, how is your teacher predisposed? Is he fine with his students passing him, or does he like to be the best?"

"I see." Shenshen said thoughtfully. "I don't know on either of those."

"Think on it."

"I will. Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead."

"I know that as soon as Shiz ends I will no longer be able to do the things I want. I will become married and my husband will put an end to my fencing, riding, and other various fun."

"Yes?"

"My question is should I go down that path? Or should I go down another path, like Miss Elphaba? Be my own woman, society be damned."

"It depends on what you want. A man may be able to get by as sword for hire, but not a woman. You'll have to take many odd jobs, menial jobs, just to eat. All the pretty, fun things won't be available to you because you will to be able to afford it."

"But I won't be able to do it even if I'm married."

"Not unless you forge your path. Believe it or not, some husbands will let you ride, fence, and have fun if it benefits them. My suggestion would be to find one of those men."

"That will be really hard."

"Yes. But it will be worth it; if you're strong enough."

By then, Shenshen had finished dressing. She gave Duran a worried look, and strode out the door without a word.

* * *

"Crope; Tibbett; come over here!" called Avaric over the din of the party. The two boys looked at him and held up their hands. Avaric motioned and they began to cut across the party.

The pair's going away party was being held in one of the banquet halls of Shiz. This one was an informal hall where nothing but money mattered. As such, it was a favorite of wealthy youngsters and older patrons with more to hide. Avaric had paid and told the boys to invite whoever they wanted. It seemed to Avaric they had invited half of Shiz, but the young heir did not mind.

Another quirk of the party was that every couple had to come dressed as a male/female pair. Not that they had to be one, just dressed as. Though many had come solo or not adhered to the party's guidelines, a good amount had. As such there were many breeches clad women and skirt clad men. The most striking of which (in Avaric's biased opinion) was still Elphaba; mostly because no one could tell if she was a man or a woman.

As Crope and Tibbett reached Avaric, giggling, Crope almost tripped over his skirt.

"Come on, you saucy boys, I have something to talk to you about!" Avaric had to yell. The two gave him curious leers. "Not like that, you pervs!"

"You're the one who called us saucy." Tibbett pointed out as they walked down a small hallway.

Avaric saw a small side room not in use, and pulled the two boys into it. He shut the door behind them as the two leaned tipsily against one another.

"So what did you want?" asked Crope.

"I had a proposition for you." Avaric replied.

"Didn't take you for the type." Sniggered Tibbett. Avaric gave him a hard look. "What? You're making this easy and keeping us from the party."

"True." Avaric conceded. "I'll just lay it out since we're all a bit too into our cups to be subtle."

"That's a lie." Crope responded. "You haven't drunk anything tonight. I watched."

"Watched you watching Elphie." Tibbett added. Avaric glared at them both again.

"As I was saying, I'll just lay it out. My father has let our Emerald City contacts wane and shows no signs of renewing them. I can't do much more than try to reconnect to old contacts as I am not Margreave yet and to do so would be seen as stepping on my father's toes."

"Short version, Avaric." Tibbett urged.

"Right. My offer is one of support for you and help for me. I'll support you in your endeavors, give you little pushes her and there to make something grand of yourselves. In return you help me find contacts in the EC discreetly."

"Damn it, its politics. I hate politics." Grumbled Tibbett.

"Me too. But it's a very nice offer." Crope retorted. Tibbett sighed.

"When do you want an answer?" Tibbett asked. Avaric shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd jump on it; however, I would like to know by the time I come to the EC this summer."

"Fine. A month's time." Tibbett agreed.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it; it's just not what we think we want." Crope explained. "Let us see how things change for us over the next month, and we'll let you know."

"That's good enough for me, boys." Avaric assured. "Now, there's a party in swing and it's doing so without us. Let's get back to it."

* * *

"That was an interesting party last night." Glinda was saying. The pair was sitting in cab on the way to Gerand's restaurant. Elphaba had surprised Glinda with offering to take out for a late lunch/ early evening dinner date. Elphaba reasoned that they would not be back for a few months so it would be nice to visit one more time.

"That it was. And surprisingly fun." Elphaba agreed with a slight smile. Glinda laughed.

"You just enjoyed the fact that people started taking bets on whether you were a man or a woman."

"I am more amused they did not believe it when it was revealed I was a woman. Their proposed solution was highly problematic, however."

"I agree. Stripping naked would have solved nothing." Glinda said with mock seriousness. "But what are we to expect from Crope and Tibbett's friends?"

"I think you take too much enjoyment of the idea of me being naked, my sweet girl."

"There is no such thing. In fact, I might have to steal you away before we have dinner for some dessert."

"Glinda! We are in public."

"Oh, poo your public. Our cabbie could care less."

"Who are you and what did you do with Glinda? Not caring about her appearance in public?"

"Not true. I just know now when to care."

"A very useful concept, indeed."

"It was unfortunate about Fiyero and Cora."

"Yes, but that was her decision, and I don't condemn her for it."

"Neither do I, but he must have really loved her. He was quiet despondent."

"Indeed, if that could be directly correlated to the amount of alcohol he consumed."

"Rae, that is not nice. He was just trying to dull the pain."

"And yet it will still come back tomorrow, and he'll be worse for wear to deal with it. Running from one's problems are not the way to solve them; once must face them, no matter how painful. If you run, they will only catch you when you're tired."

"Not everyone is as strong as you."

"Nor was I. Years of hardship will do that to you."

A moment later they pulled in front of Gerand's. Elphaba hopped out first and then helped Glinda out. The blonde took the opportunity to steal a kiss, much to Elphaba's feigned chagrin. Glinda waited as Elphaba placed their fare into the pouch on the Horses shoulder and thanked him. Finally, both girls walked into the restaurant. The Mountain Lion hostess was waiting for them.

"Ah, two of our favorites! Your usual table?" she asked with her toothy grin.

"Yes, please." Glinda said with her own smile.

The hostess led them to their table in the back. Having been here regularly enough, the two girls were able to place their orders with little time. The hostess smiled again and loped off. Not a minute later, Gerand came out to greet them.

"How are you ladies today?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Good. Gerand. I hate to be rude, but is there a powder room somewhere where I could freshen up?"

"That way and turn to the left." Gerand pointed towards a different corner of the restaurant. Glinda thanked him and excused herself. "I hear you are tripping around Oz for the next couple of months."

"Yes, I am." Elphaba answered easily.

"Would there be any way to convince to drop off some letters for friends of mine?"

"Of course. Can you have them ready tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll also let you know where to find them."

"Thank you; that would be helpful. Could I place an order of snacks and treats for our train ride?"

"They'll be on the house." Gerand said with a nod. He paused a moment, and then said, "I think you'll really like my friends, Elphaba."

"I do not doubt it."

"Perhaps you should consider spending time with them to get to know them better."

"Perhaps when I have the time. I will be very busy in the near future."

"It is important to expand your circle of friends."

"I find my circle expands whether it is important or not. But for now, I simply do not have the availability."

"You'll let me know when you do."

"Of course."

"What are you two discussing?" came Glinda's voice. The broad smile on her face made Elphaba's own lips quirk. Gerand did not miss it.

"Elphaba was putting in an order for your trip tomorrow."

"Oh, goody. Your treats are simply marvelous." Glinda said.

"I agree, my sweet." Elphaba replied with a slight smile.

"Now, back to work for me." Gerand said, and looked at Elphaba. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**This chapter covers the 25** **th** **through the 27** **th** **of Wanespring.**

 

  


 


	30. Distance Makes the Heart

 

**7/8/15**

* * *

"Next stop, Red Sand!" came the call through the train.

The girls started to sift to get their stored luggage. Elphaba calmly looked up from her book. With five girls and three Amas, there was very little room. The green girl decided to wait until the others were finished. With that, she dropped her eyes back to the Sorcery book. Her Life Science book and Doctor Dillamond's journal were stored securely in her valise but she dared not pull them out here.

Her progress in Sorcery was coming along well; without classes and assignments taking up time, she found she could devote a large amount of it to make quick strides. Having Glinda nearby also helped. While she knew her girlfriend needed no review of the material, she was proud Glinda had chosen to use the time to refine her command. Her command of sorcery was growing every day.

Elphaba knew they had precious little time. She had not forgotten the other set of sorcery books they had obtained, or their deal with the man. By Elphaba's calculation, they had roughly three weeks to cram a full year of sorcery into before moving on to the other material. No matter how often she did the math, it was not possible. Not for her, anyway.

"Elphie, are you coming?" asked Glinda. Elphaba shook herself from her thoughts. She only now realized the car had emptied.

"Of course." Elphaba said. She tucked her book under her arm and stood to grab her valise. Glinda smiled.

"Lost in your book again?" she teased. Elphaba smiled back.

"You know me."

The girls followed the group in front of them. Elphaba noticed it was easy if she concentrated on Milla's hair. Remembering their earlier conversation, Elphaba began to pay attention to the crowd. There was a noticeable amount of attention paid to Milla; that was, of course, until they caught sight of Elphaba.

The green girl had remembered to wear a long sleeved summer dress but had forgotten to place her hat on. Stopping for a moment, she pulled it on her head and angled it so it hid her face. The other side was obscured by her long hair. Elphaba told herself it was not hiding, just avoiding unnecessary attention.

Milla had stopped in front of a man and was chatting with him. She glanced at the cab and began to speak more animatedly. As Elphaba got closer she could hear the tone but not the words. Milla was not happy and the man apologetic. He bowed and hurried off towards the train station.

"Problem?" Elphaba asked as she reached them. Milla turned. Her face was flushed.

"This cab is only seats eight."

"There's only eight of us." Elphaba assured. Milla shook her head.

"No, the man I was speaking with is our footman, not our cabbie. Which means we are a seat short." She explained. Elphaba tilted her head up for a second, then nodded.

"I shall go with the men." She resolved, her voice pitching deeper. Milla flustered.

"That simply won't do!" she objected but Elphaba gave her steely look. The girl's tone softened, and her voice was quieter. "It's completely improper for you to do so."

"Our merry band of ruffians will not see me harmed." Elphaba replied. "But we must finish this now as your footman is on his way."

"I will not say I am pleased." Milla said.

"But it is acceptable for now. I shall come over later with the boys."

"Take care, Elphie." Glinda said, and gave her had a small squeeze. Turning to intercept the footman, she handed him her valise. He placed it with the other luggage. By the time Glinda turned back around, Elphaba had blended in with their young men.

Elphaba stashed her valise on top of the coach with the other bags. As she entered the coach, Avaric arched and eyebrow.

"They did not want you?" he asked.

"They could not count properly." Elphaba replied evenly. "Therefore I am stuck with you gentlemen, if I may use the term loosely."

"Will you be staying with them still?" asked Boq. Elphaba nodded.

"I shall think so. However, if they are incapable of counting the proper number for a coach ride, I hold little faith they have made the proper accommodations."

"So what will that mean?" Boq ask.

"What that means, Boq, is that I may have to go shopping for some more clothing."

"You mean male clothing?" Boq asked incredulously. "Elphie, the one time was funny but pulling it off for a few days is…is…"

"Is what, Master Boq?" she asked coldly.

"Is another whole affair." He answered sternly. "We will be in mixed company most of the time, and will not be able to have the same level of closeness you are used to. In fact, you will be required to lodge with us."

"Are you worried that your baser instincts may overcome you, Boq?" Elphaba asked. He flushed.

"Of course not!"

"Or any other of our gentleman?"

"No!"

"Then I do not see the issue. Besides, it will allow me to be openly courting Glinda rather than hide it."

"What if someone recognizes you? You are very distinct." Boq countered.

"I highly doubt any will. If they do, they will not approach and simply assume it is another strange facet of my unusualness." Elphaba answered Boq snorted.

"Fine. But you're getting your own room."

"I would not have it any other way. You boys are too messy." Elphaba answered with a smile. Finally, the last occupant entered the coach.

"This shall be an interesting trip." Fiyero said without a smile. Elphaba inwardly frowned but figured she would let it lie for now. There was not anything to be done.

"Give me one moment." Avaric suddenly said and he hung out the door. The two boys and one green girl could hear voices, and there a rustling above them. Avaric came back in holding a valise. "Here."

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" Elphaba asked. Avaric shook his head.

"You cannot go shopping for male clothes dressed as a woman."Avaric replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You expect me to change here?" Elphaba asked warily. Avaric nodded.

"Slip your breeches on under your dress and your shirt over. Then you can shimmy out of it."

"Avaric, this is way out of line." Boq jumped in.

"Hey, we can go to the store with Elphaba looking like a girl but coming out a man, but then she won't be fooling anyone." He replied.

"He has a point." Elphaba agreed. "But I have no bindings for my chest."

"Slip a vest on over it and no one will be able to tell." Fiyero commented softly.

Elphaba gave him a sorrowful look but nodded. Grabbing for her valise, she quickly found her one set of male clothing. Setting it out, she went to start slipping her legs into her short breeches but noticed something.

"Can you all not watch me do this?" she snapped. Boq blushed and looked away. Fiyero smiled and looked out the window. Avaric just smiled. "Avaric."

"What? Curiosity has me in its hold." He replied.

Elphaba glared at him until Fiyero took out his hat and placed it in front of the aristocrat's eyes. He closed his own. She quickly wiggled into the pants and laced them, and threw her man's shirt over her dress. After giving the first thanks ever to the fact she had small hips, she wiggled out of the dress. The vest quickly went over the top of it. Elphaba had to admit that it did feel better.

"All done. You can look now."

"After the fun is over, of course." Avaric replied.

"Strange coming from the person a year ago who said they would not touch me."

"People change, Master Thropp, and more than just clothes."

"A very deep comment from an aristocrat."

"I know; I've been hanging out with a bad company. All those intellectuals. But thank Oz that is over. Now I am able to just sit and drink wine and chase women." Avaric said gleefully, throwing his hands up.

"Proper man's work." Elphaba scoffed.

"Proper aristocratic man's work." Avaric corrected.

"So where are we to go shopping?" Elphaba asked as she adjusted her vest.

"There's a store the cabbie recommended. Says it the go-to store for those in Red Sand. So it should be well enough to make you pass for a Munchkinland noble." Avaric answered.

"There's the condescension I was missing." Elphaba said as she let down her hair and tied it back in a leather thong.

"All the cities of Northern Gillikin pale in comparison to Shiz."

"I'm sure they think the same thing."

"And yet they do not have the top university in all of Oz in their cities. Yes, some are better than others; Shiz is not an industrial powerhouse like Traum. But Shiz raises Gillikin's elite, and therefore the culture of it is the culture of Gillikin. Not only that, but it raises the Emerald City elite, so the culture of Oz is the culture of Shiz."

"Yes, yes, Avaric; Shiz is the center of the world." Boq sighed. "But how will we get Elphaba clothes without them knowing she's a girl? When they fit her they'll notice some differences."

"I simply won't let them fit me." Elphaba replied. Her voice was slightly deeper.

"How will your clothes be adjusted, then?" asked Fiyero.

"I'll do it myself. I haven't always lived a life of brocade ball gowns." Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba…" Boq started. "You'll need another name. Elphaba isn't male at all."

"Call me Shell." She answered.

"Shell?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, it's my brother's name. I've heard it enough I'll respond, and if anyway has some knowledge of the Thropps it will fit in."

"Then it is decided. Master Shell Thropp shall stay with us." Avaric said. He waggled his eyebrows. "Perhaps he'll go out and fun with us also."

"Don't push it, Avaric."

* * *

"My Lady?" a footman called over to Milla. The four girls were in a sitting room sipping tea.

"Yes?" Milla answered.

"Your four male associates are here."

"I see. Please send them into the second dining area. We will join them shortly."

"As you wish."

"Four?" Milla said after the footman had left. "Who did they pick up? And where is Elphaba?"

"I'm guessing she is the fourth." Shenshen said. "Playing her Master Thropp role again."

"That will be a treat to watch." Pfannee said.

"You're silent, Glinda. Why?" Milla asked. The blonde looked up.

"It's a very dangerous game she is playing. A green girl masquerading as a green boy." Glinda replied softly.

"There's something more to it than that." Pfannee surmised. Glinda shook her head slightly, and then drew a finger across her eyes. "It's just, if she is pretending to be a he, I won't get to stay with her at night."

"Oh, dear me, I quite forgot. You've been with yours since you've gotten together; unlike I who has been used to him slipping away." Milla replied, and gave the blonde girl a hug. Glinda sniffled.

"It's silly, I know; but I'm so used to her being there by now I don't know how I'll sleep without her." She continued. Milla pet her head.

"How about this? You can stay with me. That way either us doesn't have to worry about sleeping alone. Hm?"

"Sounds great, Milla." Glinda answered.

"Good. Now, let us go meet our men." Milla giggled.

Glinda joined in for a moment before she stood. The girls followed Milla's lead as they went to the room the boys were currently deposited in. As they entered they saw Avaric sitting talking to Boq as both Elphaba and Fiyero stood, examining the room. Elphaba was dressed in a dark brown pair of breeches and matching vest with a cream undershirt. Glinda blinked at the wardrobe and decided she did not care for it.

"The Ladies Milla Louvrean, Shenshen of the Minkos, Glinda Arduenna of the Uplands, and Pfannee of Pfann Hall." Intoned a footman in the room. Avaric and Boq stood abruptly.

"Masters Avaric of Tenmeadows, Shell Thropp of Nest Hardings, Boq of Rush Margins, and Fiyero Tigelaar of the Vinkus." He continued. Pfannee audibly sighed at the formality.

"It's nice to see you, _Shell._ " Glinda said as she walked up to Elphaba. She presented her hand. Elphaba grasped and bowed to kiss it. Glinda noticed she was wearing a pair of dark gloves.

"And it's always nice to see you, Miss Glinda." Elphaba replied formally. Glinda noted her voice was deeper.

"I can't say that I know you all that well, but I am a good friend of your sisters."

"They're an interesting pair, aren't they?" Elphaba played along. "Nessa's always praying and Elphaba never shuts up."

Avaric barked out a laugh at that comment. They looked at him and he smiled.

"What? It's funny. Anyway, what shall we do until our formal dining time?" he asked.

"I can take you on a walk of the grounds." Milla said.

The group nodded as it seemed like a good idea. Boq offered his arm to Milla who happily obliged him. Avaric offered his to Shenshen and Fiyero to Pfannee. The last was Elphaba, who tentatively offered it to Glinda. The blonde took it. There was no outcry from the footman standing around. The Circle breathed a sigh of relief. The redhead nodded and led the group out the door.

Milla led them out the back to the veranda. As she walked them around the sprawling grounds she pointed out the various types of gardens, the notable landmarks, and the prize winning horses. Interspersed with these were little stories from her childhood: where she played, where she hurt herself, where she used to sneak away.

Around dinner time a footman came to get them. They had stopped their walk in a small gazebo on the grounds and were lounging easily. After the footman delivered the message the group got up. Elphaba, however hung back.

"Amas Clipp, Vimp, Ren; may I speak to you?" she asked. The Amas looked at her and then nodded. The group continued their walk with the footmen while the four stayed where they were at.

"What is it, Miss Elphaba?" asked Ama Ren quietly.

"This isn't going to be an issue, is it? Me pretending to be a man." Elphaba answered just as quiet with her voice the normal pitch. The Amas looked at each other.

"Miss Elphaba, do you know what they do to girls who cross-dress in Gillikin?" Ama Ren asked. The green girl shook her head. "They give them over to the Unnamed God's monasteries for purification. They believe a wicked spirit inherits them. The priests do their best to exorcise the wickedness. I remember you said your father was a minister so I assume you are familiar with the rights?"

"Yes. He performed an exorcism on me when I was an infant to try to clear my skin." Elphaba answered. The Amas nodded.

"I understand that. However, they do things…differently for those who are born one way, and those who chose to become another. They use ritual…well, there's no other word for it but torture, to try and cleanse the spirit. If that doesn't get the girl to renounce herself well enough to make them believe, and she hasn't died already, they usually give her one last test. The one I saw was they tied rocks to her legs and tossed her in a lake. If she drowned she was cleansed; if she came back up she was evil and they were to smite her. The girl never came back up and they pronounced her soul clean to go to the Unnamed God." Ama Ren finished with her face twisted in disgust. Elphaba lips were hard, and she noticed the other Amas were muttering and making the sign to ward off evil.

"My father would never do such a thing." Elphaba whispered harshly. "Never in all my years did he intentionally harm me even though I was the symbol of sin."

"Your father was a country preacher?" asked Ama Ren. Elphaba nodded. "The best are. They do not let themselves get fat and corrupted by the sins of the flesh. The priests in Gillikin live an easy life; too easy. That's why they play politics and send the true men of the Unnamed God out to the wilds. Only if they come back with a strong flock are they then taken into the fold and corrupted."

"Unfortunately your words ring true."

"So no, Miss Elphaba, this won't be a problem." Ama Ren finished. "For though while the girl's fate was terrible, her friends' fates were just as terrible. You see, they had to be the loudest in denouncing her, the first to cast garbage upon her, and the most painful when striking her; lest they be thought to approve of it and do it themselves. I would not put my charge through that; regardless what you think of me."

"Nor would I." Ama Clipp added.

"Or I."

"So your secret is safe. Just make sure it stays that way." Ama Ren finished. Elphaba nodded, and the four set off to the house.

* * *

"And this is Master Shell Thropp, Eminent Third Descending of Nest Hardings." Milla said as Elphaba walked into the door. The rest of the Circle was already seated. Standing next to Milla were a well dressed man and a woman. From their complexion and light hair color Elphaba guessed they were her parents.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said the man and put out his hand slowly. Elphaba grasped it firmly.

"The pleasure is mine." Elphaba replied.

"How do you do?" asked the woman, placing out a hand. Elphaba grasped it and bowed low over the top.

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Well." The woman replied evenly.

"Master Thropp, these are my parents Raoul and Kaeda Louvrean." Milla introduced.

"Please, sit and have dinner with us." Raoul motioned to the table. Elphaba nodded and took a seat next to Glinda. This put her close to Raoul on her right.

The first course was brought out, a simple salad of seasonal greens. Elphaba made sure to eat much of it as she was certain the next courses would include meat.

"Now, Milla, I thought you said there would be five girls with you?" her mother asked. There was slight stiffening at the table.

"Yes, well, she could not make it. She was called back home."

"Master Thropp." Raoul started.

"Just Shell, please." Elphaba replied.

"Shell it will be then. I'm not overly familiar with the title of Eminent. Can you elaborate?" he asked.

"Eminent in Munchkinland is a similar term to Baron in Gillikin; that is, a landed noble of some repute. Munchkinland does not have the different tiers of landed nobles, however; all are just Eminents."

"Then how do you know who is above who?" he probed.

"By who is the most preeminent." Elphaba smiled at the allusion. "An Eminence may rise or fall within their own worth; that doesn't usually happen, though, as most are overly cautious."

"An Eminence may fall from position?" Raoul asked with a look of horror. Elphaba's smile grew wider.

"Yes, they can. An Eminence may fall through their actions so they are more cautious and less abusive; a Munchkinlander may rise to the position of Eminence so the populace continues to strive for advancement. I feel it is better for Munchkinland as a whole as it allows for growth."

"But who determines who the Eminences are?" he asked in distress.

"They themselves do. Eminence is not a bestowed title; it is an assumed title. One has to have a certain amount of land, wealth, and prestige to command the respect to be referred to as Eminence. There are many petty people who call themselves such but no one heeds. There are those who do not call themselves such, but are referred to as anyway."

"That must make whatever legislature Munchkinland has very chaotic."

"Not particularly. Each Eminence is self-sustaining. They grow and manage their estates, property and influence. There is not much need for an overarching body to make decision. They do have seasonal meets and balls, but these are mostly to make connections, make marriage arrangements, and to gloat. Rarely does more come of it."

"How far does the Thropp family influence span? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nest Hardings is where Colwen Grounds, our great house, is located. We have influence to the west all the way to Rush Margins and to north we are creeping up to Dragon's Cupboard."

"That's quite the area."

"Does that mean you are Master Boq's landlord?" asked Kaeda. Boq and Milla both flushed at the comment.

"No." Elphaba replied easily. "The Thropps gave up the idea of serfdom in any form a long time ago. There are no indentured servants, tenured workers, or familial farm hands anywhere under our influence." Elphaba replied. Color crept up Raoul's neck as most of Gillikin's Barons used indentured servants to farm their land. Elphaba had guessed he did too, and was pleased to note she was right.

"Then how do you make your money and grow your influence?" he asked cautiously. Elphaba steepled her fingers.

"For much of it we pay Munchkinlanders to do the work. They get wages and we get a product. We sell that product through companies the companies we own or have partial ownership in. For those yeoman farmers that are looking to sell their own surplus we offer to combine it with our own; taking a small fee, of course. Remember how I said that Munchkinlanders are looking to increase their standing? Often they come to the Thropps for a loan. We become a part-owner with them, and continue to do so as they expand. We also have given scholarships to young Munchkinlanders to study at prestigious universities such as Shiz. This is also allowed the Thropps to stay involved with the many new inventions that come from enterprising Munchkins. Mostly agricultural, but sometimes others."

"Is that how Master Boq attended Shiz?" asked Kaeda.

"No." Elphaba smiled. "The town of Rush Margins sent them on their own purse. A both vexing and proud moment for the Thropps."

At that comment Boq sat up a little straighter.

"A strange way of doing it." Raoul declared. "I much prefer Gillikin's method."

"Of that I'm sure." Elphaba intoned. The subtext in her voice was clear but unknowable.

"The Thropps methods, though quaint, are true to the spirit of aristocrats anywhere." Avaric jumped in.

"Too true, Master Tenmeadows." Raoul agreed quickly.

"Just Avaric, please. I'm not Margreave yet." Avaric drawled with an easy smile. Both of Milla's parents returned them.

"Just Avaric then. As I said I agree but it seems too messy. I much prefer the honest competition here in Gillikin. Each knowing where the other stands and where their place is."

"So much talk of politics." Kaeda exasperated a bit too dramatically. "It quite turns my head."

"I'm sorry, my lady; we men can get this way sometimes." Avaric replied. "We can change subject."

"I'd like that." She replied, then paused. "You've recently graduated Shiz, correct? Any prospects of settling down? I'm sure there is a line of women vying for your hand."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but none but the Circle caught it.

"Not yet. I feel the need to make something of myself without riding on my father's coat tails before I'd look to settle down." Avaric replied smoothly.

"Good man." Raoul said, raising a wine glass. "And what of you, Shell? Any women in your future? I'm sure Miss Pfann's parents would have extended an offer. Her being your countrywoman."

Pfannee almost choked on the glass she was sipping but managed to recover smoothly. Glinda felt a rush of heat but cooled it. Milla's parents had no idea at the actual dynamics of the group.

"No, there have been no overtures." Elphaba replied smoothly. "Miss Pfann's is from Upper Applerue and her family is more northward looking. A Glikkus husband will be more likely for her. Whereas I am looking more westward and into Gillikin."

"Really?" asked Kaeda.

"Yes." Elphaba replied. "There is a particular young lady I have my eyes on, but we shall see what develops."

"Oh? A Gillikin girl?" Kaeda asked.

"Yes, from Frottica." Elphaba replied with a slight smile. Glinda's ears warmed at the bald faced declaration.

"Have you asked her parents?"

"No, but I'm being patient. We are both young and shall see how we feel after courting for a few years."

"A wise plan." Raoul continued. He turned to Boq. "And how are your prospects, Master Boq? Any Munchkin girl you have an eye on?"

"No. I've followed the future Eminence here and have my eye on a particular Gillikin girl."

"Oh? You think a Gillikin girl would go for a yeoman farmer such as yourself?" Raoul challenged. Boq flushed but Avaric cut off his reply with a hand on his shoulder.

"No so poor yeoman anymore. Master Boq and I just concluded a deal to be partners." Avaric replied with a smile. "His price was steep: a hundred acres and five percent of the profits, but I think I got the best estate manager in all of Oz. He'll be overseeing my initial investment of a thousand acres."

The silence was so loud one could hear a pin drop. The assembled group did hear the clatter of dropped utensils.

"A hundred acres?" Milla gasped.

"A thousand acre estate?" asked Kaeda at the same time.

"Yes to both." Avaric replied. "You see, Munchkinlanders industriousness is exactly what I'm looking for; Boq's sharp mind raising him above the rest. I'll be a silent partner but Munchkinland holds many opportunities."

"You may have to talk to Peerless, Boq." Elphaba's smooth timbre came. "He may have something to say on it. In fact, I know he will."

"Bad?" Boq asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"No. He'll just be looking for an opportunity."

"Well, a toast to Master Boq for his great opportunity." Raoul said and raised a glass.

* * *

As they walked outside to wait for the coach, Milla's parents and staff gave them a wide berth. They were still in the lamplight so nothing uncouth could happen, but so far that no one could hear.

"A thousand acres Avaric?" Boq asked. "You didn't tell me it would be that much!"

"I made up a number, Boq, to impress them." Avaric admitted. "They were being a bit too smug for my liking. No offense, Milla."

"None taken." Milla replied heatedly. "They get like that when trying to impress people. And they know damn well that Boq has been courting me."

"Then I am happy I could put them in their place." Avaric answered. He paused. "Shit, I don't even know if there are a thousand acres in Rush Margins!"

"There are, but not for sale." Boq replied.

"Peerless could help if you're serious. I know there are some properties down there but not how much." Elphaba replied. Her voice was still clad in her male falsehood. "I can set up a meeting for you to talk to him when we go there this summer."

"Thanks, Elp-Shell." Boq caught himself.

"A thousand acres." Pfannee whispered. "Boq, that could make you an Eminence of Rush Margins!"

"They're not mine, Pfannee; they're Avaric's. Besides, I doubt Peerless Thropp would allow it."

"True." Elphaba answered for him. "But a hundred is not a small number, either. It could well set you up to acquiring more land to the West of Rush Margins. In fact, Peerless may help you with that. The Eminences around Bright Lettins and Old Pastoria are less than amicable towards him. He would love to diminish their power."

"Shell, where did all this come from?" asked Glinda. Elphaba looked at her curiously.

"I spent almost half my life at Colwen Grounds; ever since my little brother was born." Elphaba barely loud enough to hear. "Though they do not wish me to be Eminence, they still trained me under the assumption I would be."

"And you are a great student at whatever you do." Glinda replied. Elphaba smiled.

"True."

"You've been quiet tonight." Glinda said towards Fiyero. The Vinkun boy shrugged.

"Didn't feel like fighting tonight. They were barely tolerating Boq, why bother making it worse?" Fiyero replied wearily. Glinda delicate brow furrowed. She snuck out a hand and grasped one of Fiyero's in her own. The dark hand looked massive compared to the pale dainty one.

"That bad, is it?" she asked. Fiyero nodded. Glinda ran a thumb over the top of Fiyero's hand.

"It will get better." She said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"Of course. But that is almost worse."

At that moment the cab decided to pull up. The boys (plus one) filed in and were soon on their way. The girls watched and then turned towards the stairs.

"You were quiet also." Glinda said to Shenshen. The brunette shrugged.

"Same stuff different day. 'When are you going to get married and pop out babies?' It will be much the same in Wittica when we stay with my parents." Shenshen replied. Glinda nodded.

"Probably for me, also." Glinda said and proceeded to let out an unladylike yawn. The other girls smiled. "I guess it is time for bed."

"Come. I'll show you to your rooms, girls." Milla said and led them inside.

* * *

"You're quiet, Elphaba." Boq said quietly. The green girl playing a green boy looked at him.

"That's nothing new." She replied.

"Yes, but the wistful look on your face is." Boq countered with a slight smile. Elphaba scowled.

"Better?"

"No. What's on your mind?"

"Many things."

"What puts that wistful look on your face?"

"I do not know if I wish to share it with you."

"Elphie, we've shared much with you. Can you not give us one thing?" Boq pleaded. Elphaba stared at him stonily and then turned her head to watch the buildings go by.

"I just realized," she said after several long moments, "that this will be the first night without Glinda near me since last year."

Boq smiled to himself.

"I understand the feeling. It's hard to be apart. But it makes coming together that much sweeter."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

* * *

**This Chapter covers the 2** **nd** **of Newsummer.**

 


	31. Home Once More

 

**7/20/15**

* * *

"End of the line, Frottica!" came the conductor's voice. Déjà vu struck the girls as they began to gather their things in their compartments.

After the initial night in Red Sand, the Charmed Circle had spent two more days there. It had been trying for all of them. Milla's parents had thrown numerous functions to show off their daughter to society. As such, Milla's attention was almost constantly be called by some old friend or potential suitor, giving her no time for her friends.

For the other members the functions were just as bad. Fiyero was constantly either treated like an exotic wonder or met with disdain. Elphaba's time was much the same. Pfannee, with her being from Munchkinland, was the subject of condescension or passive-aggression. Glinda was also constantly pursued by suitors, or met with general distrust from the local girls who saw her as poaching their potentials.

Avaric, however, had it the worst. The future Margreave was constantly beset by those who wanted something from him. Older men wanted to talk business or make a potential contact; younger men wanted to compare their inheritance to his or attempt to talk their way into a patron; and unattached (though sometimes not) women threw themselves at him, hoping to be the next Margreavess.

To top it all off, at the going away dinner Milla's parents pulled her aside and told her in no uncertain terms that Boq would not do, regardless of his future potential wealth. They had a number of offers for her hand, and when she graduated Shiz they would have one waiting for her. The girl had exploded in rage and tears, but it had done nothing to change their minds. She had abandoned the dinner for the solace of her room.

After that display, her parents had decided that to let her continue on with the Circle was too much of a liability. They had rejoined the dinner to let them know of their decision. That may have been that if Avaric had not been a foul mood from the experience and spoiling for a fight. He let them know that he would consider it extremely uncultured of them to prohibit their daughter from the rest of the trip. He finished with the tacit threat of informing everyone he knew of their worth.

Milla's parents had a quick change of heart at that. The Margreave of Tenmeadows was one of the first tier Barons of Gillikin, and could easily spoil their reputation. They apologized profusely from acting out of emotion instead of thought, and went to tell their daughter they had changed their minds. Avaric had the girls go with them; to comfort her, he said. After that the boys had excused themselves and went back to their rented rooms.

Thus, the Circle gathered on the train in a foul mood. It had only deepened when they reached Wittica. Shenshen's parents had sent a messenger that plans had changed and they could not be at home to meet them. While the girls could stay at the great house for the prescribed days, they would not be able to socialize. Glinda had come to their rescue. She offered her residency early and the Circle jumped at the chance. After eating in Wittica, they had set off to Frottica.

Elphaba got off with the rest of the girls. As she had met Glinda's parents previously, there would be no way of fooling them that she was male. Not that she wanted to; the hassle in Red Sand had almost made it more trouble than it was worth. Adding in the fact she had to sleep away from Glinda, Elphaba thought it had been more trouble than it was worth.

As they were not expected, the Circle had to fend for their own cab. The bustle of people trying to secure cabs made it nearly impossible to get the size they needed for one, let alone two. Avaric handled it easily by offering to pay triple rates. Not a few minutes later they had their items secured to the roof and were on the way to the Arduenna-Upland estate.

The atmosphere in Frottica was different than Red Sands. Further removed from the heart of Gillikin, the town held onto its country origins a bit tighter. The fashion sense was more pragmatic than in other cities with high boots and looser clothing. There were also signs of cultural blending from the Vinkus with more furs and exotic colors. There were even some darker colored men and women walking around; a tell tale sign of mixed heritage.

The carriages bumped as they exited the stone road. The hard earth made the going slower but the Circle did not mind. They rarely made their way out of the cities; even Milla's parents' estate had been not too far off the main way. As such, they enjoyed the variety of natural scenery. The rolling meadows gave way to trees as the carriages turned again. Elphaba could sense Glinda's growing unease.

The Circle began to grow restless as the trip carried on. They had expected an hour ride, possibly two; it was now approaching three. The Gillikin girls and Avaric knew that an estate this far from Frottica meant Glinda's family was less affluent. Already knowing this visit of Glinda's parents, none made mention of it for Glinda's sake.

Finally, in the fading light, the Arduenna-Upland estate came into view. The Gillikinese of the Circle noted its older design; not old enough to be considered classic but enough to be considered less well off. The grounds, while neatly kept, were sparse of much furnishing. Even the other buildings around the great house seemed to be maintained in a pragmatic rather than aristocratic function.

A page boy saw the approaching carriages and quickly ran to the house. The Circle saw him talking to another man. The man spoke to the page boy, who ran off. The man himself straightened his outfit and then walked towards the disembarking area. He patiently waited as the carriages rolled to a stop before opening the first door.

"Welcome to the Arduenna-Upland Estate. May I ask who is calling?" he said and bowed.

"You forget me so soon, Yanos?" Glinda replied lightly. The man's head snapped up.

"My Lady Galinda!" he said with obvious delight (and slight shock). He held out his hand to help Glinda down. "What are you doing here? You are next expected for another few days."

"Plans changed, Yanos. And it is Glinda, now." She answered as her feet hit the ground. The man looked slightly aback.

"Of course, My Lady Ga-Glinda. It's much more metropolitan sounding." He said quickly. He turned to the carriage to begin helping the other women out.

By now there was a buzz of activity behind him as page boys and footmen moved to start unloading the carriages. The boys had hopped out of their own carriage. It was a refreshing change for them as no one stared or gave them even second glances. Milla likewise came out of the boys' carriage with their minder. Yanos had finished with the other two girls and their minders when he turned to help the last occupant out. He froze.

"Don't worry, Yanos," Glinda smoothly intervened, "Miss Elphaba does not like being helped into and out of carriages."

"Quite." Was Elphaba's response as she dismounted the steps. "I am far from conventional."

Glinda rolled her eyes at the typical Elphaba double entendre. Yanos unfroze and placed the smile back on his face.

"My apologies, My Lady Elphaba. I shall remember." He said.

"No My Lady." Elphaba replied.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba here is the Eminent Thropp Third Descending." Glinda quickly slid in. "Her Excellency is the proper title."

"Elphaba will be fine." The green girl glared at her girlfriend.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba." Yanos answered.

"Glinda! What a pleasant surprise." Came a melodic voice from the house steps. Glinda looked up to see her mother, Larena, standing there. She was a shorter woman with light brown hair and grey eyes. The older woman slowly descended. "What change of plans brought you home early?"

"Miss Shenshen's parents had to cancel as another arrangement came up." Glinda answered. "I hope it is not too much of a trouble."

"Of course not, dear. You and your friends are always welcome." Larena replied.

The older woman had reached them now, and began to greet the Circle in turn. They were very impressed when she did so by name and asked after their studies. The Circle knew it was a tactic to create a report between them, but had to acknowledge it worked. Glinda even noted how her mother among all else referred to her as Glinda. Even family was not excluded from her mother's charm.

"Unfortunate that your father could not be here to greet you." Larena was saying. "He is still away on business. However, we are quite ready so come on in. I'll have the cook make a dinner; I am sure you are famished from the road."

The Circle nodded. They were completely defenseless against the charm offensive of the older Arduenna woman. They saw both where Glinda got it from, and a vision of her future.

* * *

"Highmuster and I were discussing it," Larena was saying as the dinner was coming to a close, "and we thought it would be quite rude for us to force you boys to rent rooms in Frottica. Therefore, if it is not too troubling, you can stay in the guest house. I fear it is much smaller than the places you are used to, but I hope it is acceptable."

"What a wonderful idea, Mother." Glinda said with a small hint of excitement. "I dare say the three could fit comfortably."

"I have no doubt it is good enough for three young men to stay in." Avaric answered graciously. "We thank you for letting us stay close and for sparing us the expense."

"Think nothing of it." Larena answered. "I can have our staff move your belongings to the guest house for you."

"Thank you." Avaric replied.

Larena smiled and rang a bell. Yanos came through the door and bent low. Larena explained what she needed from him, and the man dipped his head in acknowledgement. He left quickly to see to his duties. Larena smiled again as a few more waiters came in to deliver dessert. Glinda's face lit up as she realized it was her favorite.

"Oh, you didn't have to Mother." Glinda said. Her mother smile held.

"Of course not. But, you've done very well for yourself and deserve the treat."

After dessert Larena had a staff member lead the boys to the guest house. It was a small building with three rooms and a front room. The boys could tell that the house had not been used in a long time. Avaric's keen eye told him that it was originally a servants' quarter that had been converted to its current use, ad that it had not been ready when they arrived. The heir shrugged inwardly. It would suit him.

"It seems I am in this one." Avaric said as he looked into a room.

"What were the plans for tomorrow?" called Fiyero from his own. Avaric thought it over.

"I'm not quite sure." Avaric replied. "They weren't expecting us so I don't think there were any plans."

"I suggest we wait." Boq's voice floated from his own room. "I'm sure they'll think of something and let us know."

"A good plan." Avaric agreed. "For now, though, I think I could use some sleep."

A loud yawn was heard, and then Fiyero's voice, "I agree."

"Sounds good to me." Boq said.

* * *

Glinda led the girls up to her own room. Her mother had apologized for not being a better hostess, but she was still in the middle of some work that needed to be done. For Glinda that had been fine. She knew the hallways well even though she had not been here in almost two years. As she stopped in front of a door, she pointed the Amas to another room. It had once held Ama Clutch, but Glinda pushed those feelings aside. Opening the door, her friends got the first glimpse of the girl's room.

Sparse of furnishings, the room held a four poster bed at one wall. The bed was large enough to hold at least four people. Aside from the bed there were two end tables, a vanity, a small sitting table, and several small bookshelves. A wardrobe in the corner round out the room. Off to one side was a glass door that led to a patio.

The other girls' eyes took in the quality of the room. Compared to Milla's house (and to their own) there was a distinct gap in craftsmanship. Not that it was poor; it just was not exquisite. The girl's now viscerally understood what Glinda's rustic origins meant. However, they were much too fond of the girl to make anything of it.

"Where will we be staying?" asked Pfannee. Glinda smiled and pointed to a side door.

"That leads to another room. Much the same, if not a bit more sparse. It was supposed to be for a sibling of mine, but it never happened."

"So, two and three?" Shenshen asked. Glinda shook her head.

"There's a small room that connects to the other room one of you can stay in."

"Can we go three to a room, anyway?" Milla asked. "I've found I don't much like sleeping by myself."

"And one of us will do?" Pfannee said with slight smile. "I have no problem with you staying with us."

"And while that is appreciated, I was thinking perhaps with Miss Glinda and Elphaba." Milla continued shyly. "You tend to steal the covers, Pfannee."

"I do not!" Pfannee exclaimed while Shenshen laughed. Pfannee glared at the other girl. "I do not!"

"You like to swaddle yourself." Shenshen retorted. Pfannee humphed.

"Well?" Milla asked. Glinda looked at Elphaba.

"If you don't mind being so close to me." Elphaba replied. The redhead nodded.

"I do not mind at all." She replied.

The girls began to divide their belongings amongst the rooms. Glinda's wardrobe was just barely able to hold the clothes of the three girls. Elphaba made room by leaving her more worn wear in her valise. After they had settled in, Pfannee and Shenshen dragged two chairs from the other room in. The girls sat around the table except for Elphaba, who folded up on the bed.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" asked Milla. The girls looked at Glinda. The blonde bought a finger to her lips.

"Well, my parents will want to have dinner sometime, but that won't be until tomorrow. I could give you a tour of the grounds if you wanted."

"That sounds good." Pfannee said.

"Do you have horses, Glinda?" Shenshen inquired. Glinda smiled.

"Yes, a few. I am assuming you would like to ride?"

"Very much so."

"There's a perfectly quaint little place you can do so. I'll make sure our stable boys get a horse ready for you."

"Thank you. Any fencing instructors?"

Glinda just laughed.

* * *

Elphaba woke. The barest hint of light into the window. The emerald girl felt a weight on her side and turned to look. Flame red hair met her eyes. She started, mind not comprehending what she had done. The motion, however, brought golden curls into her vision and she remembered. The girls had stayed up late and eventually crashed into their sleeping spots. Milla was sleeping on the other side of Glinda as the three shared a bed. Nothing else had happened.

Elphaba stirred herself to rise. Though her mind said she was fine, something had unsettled her. The dark haired girl slipped out of bed and silently out the door. Her mind began to churn over the previous evening in her mind.

They had returned from their tour to an invite to dinner. The girls had cleaned and changed, and then went to dinner with Glinda's parents. The meal was different than the previous semester's lunch meeting. Glinda's parents had inquired less and paid more attention to Fiyero and Boq. They had also doted on the blonde.

Elphaba looked up to find herself entering a sitting room. This one held the portraits and genealogy of the Arduenna and Upland line. Granted, the Upland line was new as Glinda's father was actually a rural man who raised himself far enough to marry the fourth daughter of a less distinguished branch of the Arduenna. Highmuster's surname was taken from the area he inhabited; which is why they kept the Arudenna to distinguish themselves.

Elphaba glanced at the portraits. Glinda's paternal grandparents had standard Gillikin facial structure, if a bit worn from work, and a mixture of light and darker brown hair. Elphaba easily drew the parallels of characteristics with their son. Glinda's maternal line was larger, with two sisters and brother. These were all variation of the aristocratic Gillikin characteristics: small nose, finer bone structure, and various shades of brown hair. Her maternal grandparents were much the same.

Elphaba moved down the line of portraits, noting with a Life Sciences eye the characteristics as the blended and passed from generation to generation. A part of her drew the comparison to breeding animals for certain uses that Ozians had done for thousands of years. Another part was revolted at the idea when it came to Ozians and Animals. However, her scientist mind did wonder if it would be possible to breed a superior form of Ozian. Shaking the thought away, Elphaba continued her examinations.

"I see you found the old people room." Came Glinda's voice. Elphaba turned and arched an eyebrow.

"Old people room?"

"Yep. That's what I used to call it." Glinda entered. "All old people. All the books are filled with those family members that don't warrant a portrait."

"Interesting. How much detail are they?"

"Not much. Just a bit about them and what they did."

"I see."

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"I have something on my mind. Go, my sweet. I shall return when I've thought it through."

"Nervous about the family party?" Glinda replied with a teasing smile.

"No. Though I will say I do not like functions." Elphaba answered.

"And this will be bad. My cousins look down on my parents and I."

"I see. Well, hopefully they mind their manners amongst guest."

"Hopefully."

"Well, sweet dreams."

"Fresh thoughts, Rae."

As the blonde left Elphaba found a history and opened it. Something was indeed on her mind.

* * *

The girls got ready for the day ahead. Elphaba switched outfits as her dark dress was not suitable for the weather. This close to the savannas of the Vinkus, it was warmer and wetter. Elphaba chose a long cream dress to help counteract it, but still topped it off with her dark hat. The other girls chose their short walking wear. Shenshen chose her riding habit.

As the girls left Glinda sent a servant to inform her mother, their Amas, and the stables. Glinda led them to the small guest house where the boys were staying. It felt strange but Glinda knocked on the door anyway. When there was no answer, she politely knocked again. When that received no answer she turned to the other girls.

"I'll do it." Grumbled Elphaba and threw open the door. It banged against the wall and rattled its hinges. There were shouts but the girls were most impressed with a half awake Fiyero dashing into the room with his knife drawn. He blinked away the sleep as he saw them, and sheathed his knife.

"What the hell, _Kravator?_ " he asked. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the Vinkun slip.

"We knocked." Glinda pointed out. Fiyero smoothed out this braids.

"We must not have heard. We were sleeping." He replied.

"Indeed." Avaric said as he walked out. He was well put together. Boq came out grumbling and straightening his shirt. "And what a nice nap it was. But I'm assuming you've thought up a plan for the day?"

"Yes." Glinda replied. "I am going to show you the grounds before we have to be back for dinner."

"Sounds good." Avaric said. "Shall we go?"

As they were filing out Elphaba waited for Fiyero.

" _Kravator_?" she asked. Fiyero winked.

"I told you it would make less sense in Vinkun."

* * *

The next day an impromptu function had been held by Glinda's parents at the estate. It was small, just some local well off families and a few rural aristocrats. The Shiz girls had shone in their element, making quite an impression on the attendees. Even more impressive was Avaric as the future Margreave. He had them eating out of his palm before the night was over.

The next night was more of the same, but the party was larger as word had spread of Avaric. The rural aristocracy had all come as well as a few Frottican. Once again the Shiz girls and boys were the center of attention. To many Frotticans Shiz may have well been the Emerald City. The unattached men paid special attention to the girls as snagging one such as them would be a great feat. The girls, however, easily sidestepped their advances. The ladies at the events all vied for Avaric's attention, as being the future Margreavess would vault them higher than they thought possible. Already in well practice from Red Sand, Avaric easily brushed off their advances.

Glinda had a harder time as these were her peers. She had no station to use as an excuse. However, her charm and grace easily led her out of situations she may have been forced in to. Glinda thought it odd, however, that her parents were not steering more her way, or maneuvering her hand somewhere. Instead they seemed content to watch their daughter.

Intriguingly enough, among the rural aristocracy were several Vinkun families. Fiyero had kept his distance at first, trying to find out their clan. When he could not, he made his way over to them. They greeted him just as warily, but with his education they soon warmed to him. He found out they were a few generations removed from the Scrow as their families' decided to settle and become merchants rather than live the life of nomads. Fiyero spent the better portion of the night with them.

Glinda had finally been cornered by an older viscount. He was a childless widower and was inured against Glinda's younger charm. Elphaba had looked to come to her rescue but was stopped by a gentle hand of Fiyero. Glaring at the Vinkun, the boy gave her a serious look.

"If you rush over there it will raise questions." He replied to her unspoken question.

"And?"

"And help is already on the way in a manner that maintains the illusion." Fiyero replied quietly. Elphaba looked at him strangely, but then back to Glinda. Avaric was sauntering up with two drinks in his hand.

"Here is your drink, Miss Glinda." Avaric said smoothly. Glinda graciously took it, but did not let her confusion show. Avaric turned to the man and held out a hand. "I'm afraid we have not had the pleasure. I am Avaric of Tenmeadows."

"I am Renault, Viscount de Lechene." The man replied shook his hand. "You are the Vismargreave, are you not?"

"Such an inelegant term I do not use, but yes, that is I." Avaric answered.

"Even here we have heard of Tenmeadows." Renault said. "It is my pleasure to meet someone of such a noble family."

"It has been a treat to be able to meet those of Gillikin not around the Emerald City." Avaric agreed with a smile. Glinda approved of the subtle assertion of rank. "I have Miss Glinda to thank for allowing me to accompany her, and for her family's hospitality."

"Oh?" the viscount said. "And in what capacity do you know Miss Glinda?"

"She was a classmate and is a very close friend of mine." Avaric replied.

"Are you married, vismargreave?"

"I am not."

"Any engagements?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'm sure there are many young ladies competing for your hand around Shiz."

"There are, but I've found I like my women from a little farther away. They bring a sort of rustic charm and honesty to the relationship."

"I see. It has been a pleasure talking to the both of you. I hope it won't be the last time. Vismargreave; my lady."

"Viscount." Glinda curtsied. The man bowed his head and walked away. Glinda looked up at Avaric. "You know you just made your life harder, correct?"

"Oh?"

"Every girl and lady in Frotica will know tomorrow that the Vismargrave of Tenmeadows does not mind a country wife."

"Yes, well, opening volleys and all that."

"I am sur not know what you mean."

"You're a smart girl; if you think on it you will. But anyway, I must leave you. Innocence to corrupt, and all that."

"Best be careful. Duels of honor are still common here to the death."

"I shall make sure of it. Besides, if it happens I'll have Shenshen stand in for me."

"Such a brave man."

"I like to think so."

* * *

At the opening of the week, the Circle had much free reign. On the Monday Highmsuter took the boys into town to show them the local meeting places while the girls relaxed. As it was beginning to be too hot to be outside in the midday sun, the girls explored the manor. A fore thinking architect had designed it to orientate for the seasons, keeping it warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer.

Glinda had remembered an old practice room he father had once frequented and led them there. Old stands held forgotten training swords. The girls had claimed it for their own. Glinda had the staff move a couch and some small seat into the room along with a table. There Pfannee and Milla had lounged while Shenshen practiced her sword work, and the sorceresses practiced their trade.

On the early mornings and after dinner days Glinda showed the Circle the estate. They were charmed by a little lake on the property and spent a morning and evening there. They marveled as a group of wild horses wandered by to drink. The girls sighed over the sight of a mother with her foal. Fiyero almost moved to capture one, but the Circle waved him down.

On one particular day they made their way into the woods on the estate. Glinda was to show them as small Lurlinist shrine that was tucked away. Crossing through the footpaths on their carriage, they stopped at a crossroads while Glinda remembered her way. A aprticualr tree caught her eye, and her breath hitched.

Glinda's head swam as she was assaulted by memories. He breathing quickened and she became light headed. She was aware of people talking but it slowly became muffled around her. Voices from the past echoed up and she began to smell and taste the acrid scent of sweat. A pair of hands grasped her.

"Glinda, are you alright?" asked Elphaba. Her dark eyes seemed to be the only fixed point in Glinda's world, which slwoly sharpened everything around it.

"I'm fine. Just a bit lightheaded is all." Glinda managed to fore out Elphaba frowned deeply, exaggerating her stark features. Glinda warmed at the concern and ran a hand over a crumpled corner of Elphaba's mouth. "I'm fine, my love. Just everything hit me at once. We go that way."

Even though the blonde became more animated after their visit to her secret spot, Elphaba could tell she was still subdued by bed that night. The emerald girl silently wished they could be alone so she could pry it out of her, but Glinda's devotion to her friend would not let it happen. As Elphaba lay next to the blonde, and bid both her and the redhead on the other side goodnight, she filed the incident away in her mind for later.

* * *

Glinda woke that night in a cold sweat. Elphaba was already awake, as was Milla. Though Glinda played it off as simply a bad dream, the green girl's eyes told Glinda she did not believe her. Even Milla seemed skeptical. Glinda was shooed off for a bath while Elphaba helped to quickly change the covers. When they returned, all three fell into a quick sleep.

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 5** **th** **through the 12** **th** **of Newsummer.**

 


	32. Family Reunion

The last weekend of their stay in Frottica the large Arduenna family gathering was held. Normally in late summer, Glinda's arrival pushed the date up and located it at her parents' estate. The Arduenna clan stretched the whole of Frottica and some as far as the Glikkus. Close family was offered residency at the estate; more distant relatives stayed in Frottica and made the trip out the next day. It was to be an all day affair and well over a hundred people.

The girl's preparation began the day before. They went into Frottica to the local spa. Glinda's parents paid though the girls knew that it would be straining on their finances. After the spa they examined the clothiers for new dresses. The styles were too out of date for the urban girls, however.

That morning of the event the girls helped each other get dressed. Glinda was determined to be at her best. Her preparation set the level for the others; each put on to dazzle. It was not for themselves (as this far out none except Shenshen had to worry about moving in the same social circles). They did it for Glinda. They had noticed the tone she used when speaking of her relatives. The girls were determined to give her family no ground.

Elphaba herself was preparing in her own way. Much as she hated being of the same cut as the people she was to meet, she was. She knew what impressed and how to do it. Furthermore, she had a more real sense of their condescension towards Glinda's line of the family. As such, her dress was very finely made, if stark and intimidating. She would command respect.

The boys also were preparing. Avaric was relaxing with a small glass of wine, content in himself. None that would be coming could compare to the future Margreave. Fiyero was also relaxing into a role he often slipped. The noble savage. His mannerisms morphed to more aristocratic; more Avaric like. Only Boq was nervous, but then again he had done this many times already. He knew how to play his part.

In the late morning the carriages began to arrive. Unlike when she was younger, Glinda greeted guests. This party was a transition celebration for her; a society girl who now had to change into a proper society woman. Her skills as host were on display for judgment. As always, Glinda was perfect. Her warm smile and calm demeanor started to charm those who came. However, her family was also Arduenna, so it did not go as far as it would otherwise.

The party started intimately with the first arrivals and those who stayed at the estate. Avaric made sure to become well acquainted with them and forced the other boys to do so. He knew once the party was in full swing they would have less a chance to make an impression. Doing the work at the beginning would pay dividends at the end. Avaric had picked the most imposing man at the party and strode to him. He sent Boq over to a lesser cousin and Fiyero to a lesser aunt.

"Good day to you, sir." Avaric said, smiling broadly. He held out his hand. The man hesitated for a moment (perhaps as a show of strength), and then clasped it. "I am Avaric of Tenmeadows."

"Just Avaric?" the man asked snidely. Avaric's smile grew bigger.

"I believe introducing myself as the Vismagreave is overly indulgent, especially in such a close setting." He replied with the prepared statement. The man's demeanor shifted slightly.

"I see. I am Mejean Arduenna, Seigneur of Gretchen." He answered. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And I, you."

"I did not expect to see an urban man such as yourself out here in Frottica."

"I take great pride in being a man of diverse tastes. Besides, I have something that draws my interest here."

"Oh?" Mejean looked intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"That, my friend, is an easy observation to make. Now, it has been my pleasure, but a friend of mine seems to need my help." Avaric said and looked towards Boq. An older woman was standing uncomfortably close to him. Mejean laughed.

"Yes, that's Eleano. He's lucky he met her earlier in the day before the wine has not affected her too much."

"Yes, well, I believe he is in over his head. Not too hard for my Munchkinlander friend. Good day."

Avaric glided over to where Boq was awkwardly trying to extradite himself from the situation. He put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Boq, you mustn't take up too much of this charming woman's time." He said smoothly. Boq gave him a look of relief.

"Oh? And who are you?" she asked. Avaric bowed.

"Avaric, Vismargreave of Tenmeadows. How do you do?"

"Much better now, Vismagreave."

"That's good. As I was just telling my friend, we need to not keep you." Avaric said. He clasped the woman's hand and kissed it. "Good day, Eleano."

The flustered woman did not manage a response, giving the two boys the time to slip away. Boq sighed.

"Thank Oz, Avaric. I was trying to get away for at least ten minutes."

"I could tell. You were quite polite, though. Good job."

"Yeah. I guess I don't have the same way with drunken women you do."

"Was that sarcasm? My dear boy, you've been hanging around Elphaba too long."

"That's what happens with long carriage rides."

"Yes, but let's rescue our Vinkun friend. There seems to be a gaggle of younger girls looking after him." Avaric pointed out. Boq saw something else.

"And a group of men who don't look too happy about it." Boq replied.

Avaric saw he was right. Four good size young men were heading Fiyero's way. The Vinkun boy saw them but put on the air of ignorance. Avaric silently cursed rustic aristocrats as he subtly quickened his pace. No urban high born would make such an obvious provocation. Words were indistinguishable but the tone near Fiyero became noticeably hostile. Both boys arrived as the girls were backing off.

"I was invited you, just as you were." Fiyero responded to evenly.

"I don't see why you'd be invited." Stated the boy at the front menacingly.

"I am a friend of Miss Glinda's from school."

"A Winkie go to Shiz? I doubt it."

"No, it is quite a sight, I assure you." Avaric interjected . They turned on him.

"And who might you be? A merchant?" the boy snarled. Avaric smiled and put out his hand.

"Avaric, Vismargreave of Tenmeadows."

"Never heard of you."

"I can understand that. Shiz is very far away from rural Gillikin."

The boy eyed him warily.

"You're trying to tell me your some second son of a Margreave?"

"First son; my father just happens to still be alive."

"Dekon, Tenmeadows is from Shiz. My father has heard of them." Another boy countered from the back.

"An urbanite rich boy come to look down his nose at us? Just like the rest of them?" Dekon growled. Avaric's smile grew wider.

"Of course. Just as you look down on my friend here and on Miss Glinda's family; you are beneath me. But your manners are very poor, even for rustic nobility. I've introduced myself; now you introduce yourself."

"Dekon, viscount of Tangre." the boy almost grunted. Avaric raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, a viscount. Well met, then, Viscount. You already know me, but let me introduce to you my friends. This here is Boq Bfesson of Rush Margins of Munchkinland, and you've already been acquainted with Fiyero Tigelaar, Crown Prince of the Arjiki."

The boys mumbled their own greetings.

"Now, gentleman," Avaric continued, "as I wouldn't want to create a scene at this party, I think we shall part ways. Have a good day."

The boys walked away before the other group could respond. After grabbing some drinks and observing the party, Avaric sighed.

"Bloody rurals. No class. Excluding you of course, Boq." Avaric said.

"Thanks. I'm just happy that didn't get worse." Boq answered. "They all had swords on them."

"I know. Quaint, isn't it?" Avaric laughed. He took another drink and eyed the crowd. "See the very tan man over there, Boq?"

"Yes." Boq responded.

"See if you can strike up a conversation. He does something outside; my guess is estate management of some sort."

"Ok." Boq sighed. Avaric put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get used to it. Only half the work is actually getting work done; the other half is meeting the people who help you get your work done." Avaric told him seriously.

"Do you have a book of aristocratic quotes somewhere that you pull this stuff from?" Boq asked rhetorically. He braced himself and then strode over to the man to strike up a conversation. Avaric took another drink.

"Dark haired, pale woman sitting under the canopy." Avaric said. Fiyero spotted her.

"That's playing with fire Avaric."

"I thought you liked that?" Avaric asked. Fiyero shook his head.

"If she'll talk to me."

"A Countess will never be so rude as to not speak to you. You just have to capture her attention. Think of it as a test of your skills."

"Fine. Am I presentable?" asked Fiyero. Avaric looked him over.

"Straighten your cravat. But otherwise yes."

Fiyero did so and swaggered over to the Countess. Avaric approved of the other boy's confidence. He knew that Fiyero had stolen much of the airs from himself, but did not mind. It made Fiyero seem well cultured. After a few minutes, the Countess seemed to fall deeper into the conversation. Avaric smiled; it broadened as a few young women approached him. He bowed as they neared.

"Greetings, I am Avaric of Tenmeadows."

* * *

Elphaba was having her own time of it. Most of the Arduenna steered clear of the stark looking green woman. Never one to socialize, Elphaba found it hard to smoothly initiate conversation. So she approached it as she always did; directly. Walking up to a rotund look man, she gave a quick curtsy. The man eyed her warily.

"I am Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending of Nest Hardings. How do you do?" she asked. The man seemed slightly taken aback by the hardness in her tone.

"Conuel, Baronet of Regrue. Pleasure to meet you. Third Descending of what?" he asked.

"Third Descending from Eminency."

"Who is in front of you?"

Elphaba's face darkened slightly.

"My mother was. She is no longer with us, so I am currently in line for the title."

"My apologies." The man dipped his head. "I did not know."

"Thank you. It was almost a decade ago, now."

"You still have my sympathies. Are you one of our Miss Glinda's acquaintances?"

"Her roommate at Crage Hall."

"A Shiz education is very impressive. I'm sure your family is pleased with your entrance. It takes a rare type of girl to get into Shiz; smart and prestigious."

"Yes, it does. Have many of the Arduenna gone to Shiz?"

"Very few. Mostly men." Conuel replied darkly. Neither missed Elphaba's connotation.

"That's interesting to know."

"How about your family?"

"The Thropps are traditionally educated at Shiz. My father isn't of the Thropps but a unionist minister, so he was educated at a convent in Gillikin. My mother and her sister went to Shiz, as did my grandfather, the current Eminence."

"Your family must be held in high esteem in Munchkinland."

"Very."

"And how does our Miss Glinda do at Shiz? I hear it is very competitive."

"Overall she does quite well. Some subjects are difficult for her but she works hard at them. Her true excellence is in sorcery."

"Sorcery?" Conuel raised an eyebrow. "Why, that's not a real subject. All simple tricks."

"For most." Elphaba agreed. "For Glinda, however, she has excelled past it to a high level. Her command of the subject is very strong, and with a few more years of effort she could become excellent and on her way to mastery."

"And what can she do with this command?"

"I've seen levitate objects, change a large body of liquid into a different one, mold the shape of an object into a different form, send small objects across space, and even mix minor potions to alleviate small aches and pains." Elphaba rattled off. Conuel looked reluctantly impressed.

"It is good to hear she is taking her studies seriously, despite their usefulness." Conuel replied evenly.

"Quite. However, I would wonder who could be the judge of such usefulness?" Elphaba retorted. The man gave her a strange look. He bowed then.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Elphaba."

"That is was, Master Conuel."

Elphaba watched the man go. She did not like him but dismissed it. There were not many she did like. She scanned the crowd for another family member to speak to. She avoided the young men as they were not worth the time. Seeing a middle aged woman, Elphaba moved quickly towards her.

* * *

Glinda smiled as she watched one of her cousins be led away to the party. Though slightly taxing, Glinda also drew energy from the interactions. As the next coach was pulled around, Glinda turned her smile on it. It took all her effort to fix it in place when she saw who stepped out.

"Uncle Garon." Glinda greeted cheerfully. She hoped none would pick up the quiver in her voice. The tall man, now with graying hair, smiled warmly.

"Galinda." He said. He bent low and wrapped his arms around her. Glinda could feel his hot breath on her ear. It took all of her might to stifle her shaking and hug him back. The man held on for her a moment too long, but then let go. "What a magnificent woman you have become."

"Thank you. And it's Glinda now, Uncle."

"Glinda. How quaint." He smiled. He kissed her hand then, and was led off to the party. After his departure Glinda did begin to shake.

"Glinda, are you alright?" her father asked. She sighed.

"I'm just tired, father."

"Of course. Go into the house and rest a bit. We'll meet the other guests."

"Thank you." Glinda replied.

Glinda left her parents as quick as propriety allowed. Crossing through the house, she made her way out back. Her green girlfriend was easy to spot in her stark darkness to the more lively Arduennas. Hurrying down the steps of the veranda, she made her way over.

Elphaba noticed Glinda just as easily. Her blonde hair illuminated her; none at the party had the woven golden curls. Elphaba's mind clicked on something. She put it away for now and excused herself from the relative she was talking to. Making a way to Glinda, she stopped in front of the smaller blonde.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked softly. Glinda's distress was obvious to her.

"I just need some time. Can you come with me to my room?" Glinda asked, voice quivering. Elphaba nodded.

"Of course. Lead the way."

Glinda went to grab Elphaba's hand but stopped, remembering where she was. Instead, she turned and led them back into the great house. Elphaba followed the blonde's hurried movement, long strides easily keeping pace. As they last entered her room Glinda shut the door behind them. Quickly grabbing Elphaba's hand, she led them both to the bed. Pulling the green girl down with her, Glinda cuddled close. Elphaba stroked the blonde curls.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about, my sweet?" asked Elphaba after awhile. Glinda sighed.

"My family is just taxing, Rae. Nothing more."

"Anyone in particular I should seek out?"

Elphaba felt Glinda tense then, but she soon relaxed.

"No. It is just a bit overwhelming." Glinda reassured. Elphaba did not fully believe her, but did not press the issue. She just held her blonde close and stroked her hair.

* * *

"I wonder where Elphaba went?" Shenshen said to Pfannee. The Munchkinland girl shrugged.

"Perhaps to freshen up? But here comes someone."

"Greetings." Said the dark haired man with grey temples "I am Garon Arduenna, Count of Vergun. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Replied Shenshen. "I am Shenshen of the Minkos Clan of Wittica."

"And who is your young friend?" asked Garon as he looked Pfannee up and down. Pfannee bristled.

"I am Pfannee of Pfann Hall in Munchkinland, and I am the same age as Miss Shenshen." Pfannee replied. Garon dipped his head.

"My apologies. We do not get many Munchkinlanders up here; nor do I get that way often. How long are you staying? Perhaps we could get together and you could tell me about it."

"I'm afraid we set off tomorrow evening." Pfannee replied. Her skin prickled.

"Unfortunate."

"Garon," Shenshen interjected, "I see many of the men are wearing rapiers. Is that still the fashion out here?"

"Yes. Out here, duels of honor are still somewhat common. It's the lingering frontier culture. I must admit I am surprised you knew what swords they were."

"My family had me trained with a sword at a young age. They were a bit old fashioned."

"Really?" he said and laughed. "I would not have expected that. Who was your teacher?"

"Master Garazzo in Red Sand."

"I have not heard of him. What school is he of?"

"Niogente."

"A very good school. I'm from the Duranno tradition. I was actually an all-Shiz fencer back in my day."

"Oh my. That must have been very difficult."

"It was a blend of natural talent and hard work. I still keep up, but am not as good as I once was."

"May I ask why you don't wear a sword here, then?"

"Besides it's quaintly outdated? I got tired of constantly being challenged by young men looking to prove themselves. Duels are to first wound but accidents happen." He shrugged indifferently.

"I understand. That must have been difficult."

"More tiring than anything. Though I must say I'm disappointed that you ladies are leaving tomorrow; I would wish to have a match with you."

"Another time, perhaps." Shenshen said. He nodded.

"Another time. Now, I will not occupy anymore of you marvelous ladies' time. Good day." He bowed. They curtsied and watched him walk away.

"I do not like him." Shenshen said quietly. Pfannee nodded.

"I do not either. He reminds me of Munchkinland chasers." Pfannee agreed.

"What?" Shenshen asked, puzzled.

"Men who chase Munchkinland girls to satisfy their own specific desires." Pfannee explained. Shenshen cocked her head in concentration. After a few moments, her head popped up.

"Oh! Do you think-"

"Don't even mention it." Pfannee hissed. Shenshen pursed her lips. "It would do no good to speculate, and even worse to be right. The man is a Count, and a powerful one at that. It would do nothing but destroy Glinda's family, and possibly us."

"But if he is-"

"There's nothing to be done of it. A man that powerful probably has Munchkinlander consorts so as to keep his reputation clear. If not, we don't have the power to change his habits. I'm guessing his fencing skill came from the duels he got into with older brothers."

"I really hate things, sometimes."

"Be happy you have a measure of wealth."

Shenshen opened her mouth to reply but angry voices drifted over to them. Looking at the site of the commotion, Pfannee exhaled in frustration.

"What did Avaric do now?" Pfannee exasperated.

"It does not look like it was him; rather, Fiyero sees to be at the center of it."

"That's not good."

The girls walked idly towards the growing crowd to hide the anxiety. Maneuvering their way towards the front, they saw a group of four boys posturing towards Fiyero, Boq, and Avaric. Milla saw them, and moved from her position near Boq to them.

"What's going on?" Pfannee asked her quietly.

"These four were giving Fiyero a hard time earlier; Avaric shut them up and sent them on their way. I think the wine has given them a bit more courage, now." Milla explained.

"More like less sense." Pfannee hissed.

"Your filthy Winkie has been all over our women!" yelled one man. Pfannee noticed he was swaying a bit.

"Really, Dekon?" Avaric replied. "I seem to recall him be very well behaved."

"I demand satisfaction!" the Dekon yelled again.

"Then go find a whore and pay her." Avaric drawled sarcastically. "I am not in the business of satisfying anyone but myself."

There was a rasp as the young man drew the sword from his hip. The crowd around them silenced. Avaric raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious." He asked. There was no hint of disdain in his disbelief.

"Draw your sword!"

"Your powers of observation still fail you. I do not have one."

"Then get one. I will have satisfaction." Dekon growled. Avaric looked him up and down.

"No." he replied and turned to walk away. The young man took a step forward and the girls saw Fiyero's hand shift lower. "Let's go before someone mistakes us for their kind."

"You need to answer his challenge." Said a man, and Garon appeared from the crowd. He held out a sword. "Otherwise you will lose face badly."

"I have everything to lose and nothing to gain from dueling this buffoon." Avaric replied. "If I beat him then I've done nothing more than waste my energy. If I lose, I will lose face or worse. Let this rustic simpleton holler; it means nothing to me."

"Out here it is more than that; if you refuse you tacitly lose. Loss means he gets the choice of remediation for his grievance. He'll probably have your Winkie friend beaten." Garon explained. Avaric's eyes turned flinty. Garon continued. "If you do not wish to face him yourself, you can always have your Winkie friend do so. Those of greater stature usually use a second when challenged by those lesser."

"A second, hm." Avaric said, and his posture relaxed. He looked over at the girls. "And you think I'd choose my Vinkun friend, Fiyero, eh? Perhaps if I could choose the weapons, and it be by club. But for a rapier…"

"Yes?"

"My second would always be Miss Minkos." He said with a wink.

The crowd murmured, wondering if they heard him right. Shenshen straightened, shocked. Looking at Avaric, she saw his smile. The blood ignited in her veins and she smiled back. Gracefully excusing herself from their company, she made her way over to Avaric. Turning a shy smile on Garon, she slowly withdrew the sword. Dipping it low, she began to check the blade and its weight.

"A cup hilt; I like it." She said

"Surely you can't be serious?" Garon asked.

"I am." Shenshen replied, still examining the sword. "And don't call me Shirley."

The group stared at her strangely. She finally looked up at them and shrugged.

"It's something Duran says." She replied.

"You want me to duel a girl?" Dekon asked incredulously. "Are you such a coward?"

"No; I just don't respect you in the slightest. Therefore, I show you that level of consideration." Avaric replied coldly.

"What good is dueling a girl?"

"About the same good as I dueling you. But I'm playing by your archaic rules, so you should be quiet and deal with it."

"You're a spineless cur!" Dekon continued. "Your inheritance is piss!"

"You know what you remind me of?" Shenshen cut in, her voice pitched slightly higher. "One of those little yappy dogs."

"Girl, I wasn't-"

"My mother has one of those dogs." Shenshen cut him off. She cut the sword through the air. "I severely dislike it."

"What are you talking about?" Dekon asked confused. Shenshen smiled.

"I'm saying you are a yappy dog who barks constantly at everything, thinking it is important, and never realizing how small it is until someone kicks you into your place. Just like the dog, you'll scurry away with your tail tucked between your legs. Tomorrow, you'll come back out yapping, telling yourself whatever lies you need to be able to yap at everyone. Inside you'll be shaking, hoping no one takes the time to shut you up."

"You bitch." Dekon growled.

"No, yappy dog; for if I was I would swoon over you. But come on, yap some more. You shall see I do not quake for it. Come on, speak boy, speak!" Shenshen taunted.

The young man opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He clenched his jaw and shook. Shenshen waited but he said nothing.

"What's wrong? Cat got you tongue?" Shenshen purred. The young did not reply. Shenshen raised her sword. "Set yourself then."

The young man set himself. Shenshen smiled at his stance. It was Duranno; the same style Garon had professed to know. It must be common out here in Frottica. Shenshen's smile never left her face. The young man stared at her, unmoving. Shenshen waited. After a few more moments, she winked at him.

That stirred the young man to action. He came in with a cautious thrust. Shenshen did not move but to tip her blade toward his eyes. The boy flinched back slightly and in a ring of steel it was all over. Shenshen stood out to the side, her hilt pushing his blade low as her own rested next to his throat. Most did not catch the movement. Garon himself gave whistle of appreciation and a slow clap. There was a smattering of applause.

"You are beaten. Drop you sword." Shenshen asked politely. The boy young man did not move. Shenshen's eyes narrowed and she let the blade run along his neck. "I said drop it."

The young man hesitated a moment longer, but then did so. Shenshen smiled again.

"Good. Now, on your knees."

"What?" the boy hissed. Shenshen rose the tip to his throat.

"On your knees. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She purred the last words. The young man glanced around, but slowly knelt. Shenshen moved behind him, but kept the sword on his shoulder.

"Now, ladies, do take note. Men are nice pets to have, but one should always keep them in their place. On their knees." She smiled. There was tittering of laughter from the back of the crowd. Shenshen glanced down. "Now, my young sir, I will claim my prize. Since you are too much of a dunce to wield that sword, I shall take it from you. Off with its scabbard."

The young man hesitated, but awkwardly undid his belt and held it out to the girl. Shenshen smiled, and bent down to pick up his sword. She sheathed it and only then withdrew her blade. Clasping the belt, she glided back over to Garon and Avaric. The future Margreave had a wide smile while the Count had a restrained one.

"Thank you for the use of your sword, Count. I will say I am sad that the young man's is not a cup hilt, as I am kind of fond of them. Oh well, a rapier is." Shenshen bemoaned happily. Garon held up the swords sheath and Shenshen easily slid his in.

"I'll make you a deal then, my lady; as you're so fond of mine I'll trade it for your prize." Garon said. Shenshen started.

"Oh! But yours is of much better quality."

"It is, but I know the boy and his parents. They will not be happy to lose that sword. Whereas it is just another sword to me." Garon replied.

"Well, I would be a fool to decline. Thank you." She answered.

The Count smiled and unhooked his own belt. Sliding the sword case through the concentric rings of leather, he took Shenshen by surprise as he clasped the belt around her cinch. The brunette was almost overwhelmed by the closeness of him. After a few moments he withdrew. Shenshen was glad.

"There." Garon said. "You look like a proper lady-knight of fables."

"You think?" she asked, and modeled it slightly.

"Absolutely. Now, let me go return this." He said, and made off with the boy's sword.

"Well done! I never doubted you." Avaric said.

"Nor did we." Came Glinda's voice. Shenshen saw her glide over with the other girls. Elphaba followed behind in her usual way. "Though I do say I am rather surprised. Such unlady-like behavior, Shenshen. Cruel words."

"Words can be a weapon just like a sword." Shenshen countered.

"More Duran?" Glinda asked. Shenshen nodded. "I see. And Avaric, rather ungentlemanly like."

"I got bored." Avaric shrugged. "You know how I am."

"Too true." Glinda's eyes darted over to where her uncle was standing. Only the girls noticed the wariness in them. "How do you find my uncle?"

"Charming." Shenshen replied.

"He is that." Glinda answered.

"He seemed a bit taken with me." Pfannee probed. Glinda's eyes narrowed.

"Did he? I'm sure my aunt would not find the thought reassuring." Glinda rebutted evenly.

"Perhaps simply because I was a Munchkinlander." Pfannee took the hint. She glanced over at Elphaba to see her observing closely.

"Perhaps. He does have a fondness for Munchkinland."

"Must run in the family." Avaric interjected. "But there is still a party to be had, and since Miss Glinda seems be relieved of her social obligations, we can now partake in earnest."

"That does sound wonderful." Glinda said, and a smile slowly split her face. The Circle was relieved to see it.

"So Fiyero," Avaric drawled, "have you gotten any better at juggling?"

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 13th and 14th of Newsummer.**


	33. City of Emeralds

**8/17/15**

* * *

The rest of the family gathering went by with little incident for the Circle. Granted, there were the general family disputes; old grudges aired, blunders made, and too much wine imbibed. Overall, though, the Circle managed to find these more amusing than off-putting

After the Arduenna discovered Glinda was a sorcery student they cajoled her into performing some for them. Glinda at first demurred but eventually gave in. She started simple; a little levitation, some color changes, but eventually started to morph objects and change liquids. Most of the family was duly impressed. Elphaba noticed, however, Glinda's parents looking on in consternation. Her front mind told her it was because they disapproved; her back mind started working on something else.

The party adjourned late in the evening. Drivers were roused either from their games or their sleep. Several women attempted to seduce their way into both Avaric's and Fiyero's bed, but both boys easily refused. Glinda did notice that Boq and Milla seemed to be missing. She wished them the best. Pfannee and Shenshen retired early, but Glinda had to see her family off. Elphaba stayed with her.

After those family who had not stayed were sent off, and those family who had were up to their own devices, Glinda pulled Elphaba back to the room. Both girls were too tired for any sorts of lovemaking, as desperate both were for it. Instead, they cuddle close and fell asleep in each other's arms. They did not even wake as Milla slipped into bed in the early hours of the morning.

The next morning the Circle woke to a late brunch with the remaining family members. All seemed to be slightly worse for wear from the previous day's events. The brunch was a light hearted affair. Gossip was exchange, amusing moments recollected, and praises handed out. Glinda was especially lauded not just by the present family but also in the comments heard over the previous evening. It was so much it almost embarrassed her.

After brunch Glinda saw the rest of the family off. In that time the Circle lazily packed. They had to catch an early evening train and would not have much time to spare. In fact, by the time the lingering farewells were given, Glinda did not have much more time to change and hurry out to the waiting coach. Her parents gave her a kiss and whispered words of approval before watching her go.

The long coach ride gave the Circle time to catch up on some needed sleep. Avaric slept against the side with Shenshen on him and Pfannee on her; Elphaba supported Glinda who in turn supported Milla and her Boq; and Fiyero easily leant against the far door. Their minders dozed just as easily in the other coach.

The Circle did not more than stir by the time they reach the Frottica train depot. Rustling the sleep from their bodies, they managed to haul themselves onto the train and their reserved compartment. Now to awake to sleep, they chatted easily and ate the packed foods and sweets. They were so engrossed they almost missed the train leaving the station.

Too soon they arrived in Wittica. Shenshen departed with a hug and a kiss on the cheek for everyone. She whispered something in Pfannee's ear and the diminutive blonde nodded. The girl gave one last good bye, and her and Ama Vimp departed. The circle was a bit deflated but attempted to carry on.

Red Sand was next, and Milla departed. It echoed Shenshen's, but her affection lingered longer on Boq. She even gave him a kiss on the lips, much to Ama Ren's throat clearing disproval. By now, the Circle's mood was falling. However, Avaric appeared a bottle of wine to help buoy it. They no longer needed to be of complete awareness as Shiz was the end of the line.

At Shiz the Circle spilled out of the compartment. Although invited to Avaric's, Elphaba stole Glinda away. She had planned them a dinner and night alone, starting with Gerand's. Stashing their belongings at their room in Crage, the girls did a quick change and headed out. Glinda was happy to have some alone time with Elphaba. It had been two weeks since they had any alone time. Glinda was going to make the best of it.

The trip to Gerand's was relaxing as the pair talked idly. They used their familiar Horse cabbie, not wanting to worry about propriety. As they got out the Ape doorman tipped his hat to them. They thanked him and Glinda's smile made the Ape smile back. As they walked to the hostess station their familiar Mountain Lioness smiled.

"Back again so soon? You'll keep us in business." She said.

"We can leave…" Elphaba replied with the same wide smile. The Lioness laughed.

"No, no, of course not. Just normally you give us some preparation. Masar will take you to the usual table."

"Thank you." Glinda said. The Ferret Masar scrambled down the stand and led them towards their familiar table. After seating them, he scampered away.

"What are we thinking? The usual?" Glinda asked.

"I'm actually for something a bit larger. Maybe a steak?" Elphaba replied. Glinda looked aghast.

"Are you feeling alright? So much food, and it being meat."

"Chasing skirts with those miscreants has given me an appetite." Elphaba said neutrally. Glinda smiled.

"Oh? Perhaps I should not let you be with them anymore; your manners are deteriorating."

"As if they were there to begin with." Elphaba snorted. Glinda smiled.

"Don't think I did not notice you being well mannered. That comes with training, _Your Excellency_."

Elphaba just snorted in derision again but said nothing. Their waiter came soon after and took their order. The couple chatted idly, enjoying the openness that the privacy afforded. Their food took longer than usual; Glinda had started to worry when the wait staff brought out their decision.

"Must have been your steak." Glinda said as she took a bite of her own food. Elphaba took a large bite of her steak.

"It was worth the wait."

After dinner, Gerand came out to meet them personally. The girls spoke to him for a few minutes before taking their leave. As the passed the hostess desk the Lioness stopped them.

"Gerand wanted me to give you these." She said, and indicated to two brown paper packages.

"What are they?" Glinda asked.

"Care packages, he says."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied. She picked them up, and off the girls went to the rest of their night.

* * *

The remaining members of the Circle had woken early the next day to catch their coach ride to the Emerald City. Avaric had rented a private coach for the trip; he had not wanted to spend a week and a half crammed into a space with people he did not know. As such, the coach ride and inns they stayed at were nicer than the other members had taken before. As it was prime travel season, the roads were clogged with travelers. This stretched what normally would have been a three day trip into a weeklong affair.

"I'm so glad we did not take this trip before." Glinda whispered to Elphaba one day when they had an alone moment. "Even in luxury it is trying."

"Too true. The trip is…quite unlike I anticipated it." Elphaba replied.

"What they really need is a train." Glinda continued. "That would make it much easier." "I quite agree; but that is perhaps the reason why there is no train." Elphaba answered. "In any matter, perhaps we should focus on getting back to our studies."

Glinda sighed but nodded. Elphaba had refused to let the trip pass by without study and practice. While Elphaba worked on her Life Sciences notes, Glinda was covering material from the texts the old man in Shiz had given them. She had initially wanted to wait until Elphaba could do it with her. Her girlfriend, however, had urged her on as she had known she would not be able to catch up anytime soon.

Indeed, Elphaba's progress in sorcery had slowed. She still applied herself and Glinda still helped, but the material was more difficult. In addition to the limited application time with their travel, both girls had known she would never get through the second year of sorcery and the new material.

The new texts were interesting to Glinda. Their manner of teaching was completely different from her formal training. Whereas Shiz sorcery taught techniques and built upon those techniques, the new texts held a more elemental view of sorcery compared to her Shiz training. However, both still had theories of sorcery built backwards from the techniques and in conflict with each other. It was as if each had their own pocket of knowledge that could not be reconciled.

As Glinda began to practice from the new texts, she realized how difficult it could be without a teacher. Most of her learning was trial and error. While not the most efficient method, she began to understand how things worked together. Her failures, though, gave most of her fellow passengers some form of entertainment. Glinda did not mind as she felt as if her versatility with sorcery was growing. She now understood, and could do, more.

The trip dragged on. In the growing heat of late Newsummer, the coach was just shy of claustrophobic. Propriety was lessened as extra layers were shed to keep cool. No protest came from Ama Clipp **,** which was indication enough. The girls fanned themselves, but it did not help. At every stop Avaric bought them water but it brought them little relief.

* * *

A few days out of the Emerald City a strange incident happened. The coach was about an hour from their stopping point for the night when a horse trotted by. The rider stopped and turned around. The coach men slowed their horses as they warily watched the rider came back to examine the coach. Sensing the slow down, Elphaba glanced out of the coach. The rider must have caught sight of her as her turned his horse abruptly and cantered off. Elphaba' gaze followed after him, but she did not catch any details.

Early into their trip the next day the same rider came up from behind. The coachmen slowed again and placed their hand on their pistols. The rider slowed as he neared it.

"Hail." He called out and raised a hand.

"What is your business, sir?" the coach men called back. By now the Circle had begun to shift to try and get a glimpse of the man. They could only see riding boots over brown breeches, a vest and half cape, and a large swept hat. They could not make out any features.

"Is this the coach carrying the members of the Charmed Circle?" the rider asked. Elphaba now poked her head out, much to the disapproval of Ama Clipp.

"And just who are you?" Elphaba called back. The rider smiled and slowly approached.

"You know, Miss Elphaba," he replied, amusement in his voice, "you ask me that question every time I meet you."

"Duran." Elphaba said as he came fully into view.

"Miss, do you know this man?" asked one of the drivers.

"Yes. He is known to us." Elphaba replied.

"Do you wish to maintain this pace or can we resume our previous?"

"Resume the previous." Elphaba answered. Duran smiled and nudged his own faster to keep up. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm heading for business in the EC." He replied easily. "Before you ask, a little wren in Wittica told me you were heading this way."

"You spoke to Shenshen? When?" Pfannee asked. Her Ama scowled.

"Not four days ago." He replied.

"You mean to tell me you went from Wittica to here in four days?" Avaric asked. Duran nodded.

"Yes. Train from Wittica to Shiz, and then down."

"It's taken us over a week." Avaric replied.

"You are in a coach. I can travel much faster than you." He answered easily. "In fact, I said a similar thing to Miss Nessarose about a month ago."

"When did you see Nessa?" hissed Elphaba.

"Relax, Miss Elphaba. I merely stopped to chat for a few minutes as we were both heading out of Shiz." He answered calmly. "These long solitary trips can be boring."

"Is that what you are doing now? Relieving boredom?" Glinda asked.

"To some extent." Duran replied. "I was also checking in. I heard you had some exciting times."

"Miss Shenshen's tales, I see." Glinda said. "We did have some exciting times. Some fun by a lake, some fun shopping, and a particularly large amount of boring functions."

There was a huff of disapproval from behind Glinda, and her smile widened. Duran's own shifted; not wider but more amused.

"And a particularly interesting family reunion." He continued. "But really, Master Tenmeadows, not accepting the challenge? I hear he was particularly terrible with a rapier."

"There was no point." Avaric drawled. "What happened if he died? Then I would have been stuck paying reparations. I think my way worked well enough."

"It was a neat solution, I'll give you that. Plus, my other student was able to get some live testing, so that is good."

"She was quite remarkable." Glinda said.

"That reminds me." Duran said and reached back into one of his bags. "She wanted me to give you this, Miss Pfannee."

The diminutive blonde scampered over Avaric to lean out the window. Duran handed her a brown paper wrapped box. She quickly pulled it back and opened it. There were a few trinkets, but mostly letters.

"She says to follow the instructions in the top letter." Duran said.

"I will." Pfannee nodded and went to open it.

"She told me to check your hands to make sure your fingers aren't crossed."

Pfannee sighed and showed him her hands. "I will."

"Alright. Only one more to deliver." Duran replied with a smile, and took out another package."

"This is for Miss Elphaba."

"Me? From whom?" Elphaba asked, suspicious.

"Master Gerand said you'd have eaten all your treats by now, and wanted to send you some more. He has marked the ones for you, Miss Glinda, and to share."

"Thank you." Elphaba said and reached out her long arms to take it. She was certain her package would contain more than treats. Her mind started to wonder about the young man sitting comfortably about the horse.

"Well, it was a nice chat, but I have business in the City that is pressing." He replied.

"Oh? What kind?" Avaric asked.

"The only kind I am fit to be in." was his reply. Duran tipped his hat. "Misses. Masters."

He clicked his heels and the horse took off at a brisker pace. The Circle watched him go, well aware he had not given them an answer.

* * *

Two days later the Circle wearily pulled into the Emerald City. The estate of Tenmeadows had a leased flat around Mennepin Square that they were staying in. The Circle was thankful for the servants that unloaded their luggage. Elphaba, however, took her own. The Circle chalked it up to her being stubbornly independent. Elphaba was taking no chances.

"Welcome to the home of Tenmeadows!" came an overly enthusiastic voice. The Circle blinked at the brightly dressed young man in front of them. "If you notice, we have only the most garish surroundings."

"Damn it, Crope, how did you get in here?" asked Avaric.

"Well, me and Tibbett had decided to stop by to see if you were in…"

"Tibbett?" Avaric asked. Not a moment later the aforementioned boy came in through a side door. He was just as garishly dressed.

"Wine for everyone!" he said. They realized he was holding a tray with glasses. "To help wash down the long road. I even brought two for Avaric."

"How very generous." Said the aristocrat, and took two. He sipped from one, then the other, and then asked, "So you dropped by…"

"And your doorman informed us you were not home. We were quite sad and asked if we could wait for you. He flatly refused." Crope continued

"As he should." Avaric said.

"Quite rude." Tibbett responded. "Anyway, we started into a story about how we were good friends."

"We may have exaggerated some of the details." Crope added.

"So then your doorman goes, 'You must be Crope and Tibbett.'" Tibbett continued.

"And I was taken aback. I thought about making a scene." Crope continued.

"He did make quite a scene." Tibbett added.

"And your doorman says 'Now you most certainly are.' And let us in." Crope finished.

"Just what are you telling them about us?" Tibbett asked.

"The truth." Avaric replied.

"Well how ghastly." Tibbett gasped. "No embellishment at all? I thought we were friends."

"See if we tell tall tales of him anymore." Crope agreed. Avaric smiled.

"Boys, I am very tired. How about you let me deposit my things before I sit and you regal us of your exploits in newly acquired adulthood." He said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Elphaba said. "But which way to our accommodations?"

"Follow me, Miss." Said one of the footmen.

Elphaba did so. The room she was staying in was small; only half again the size of her room at Shiz. The bed, luckily, was bigger; big enough to fit three people. As Elphaba looked at the deposited luggage she noticed not only her and Glinda's, but also Pfannee's. She frowned. Placing her bag down, she walked back to the meeting room.

"Avaric, why are we all in the same room?" she asked evenly. The young man looked at her.

"I don't have much room in here, Miss Elphaba. In fact, I only have five; one for me, one for Fiyero and Boq, a servant's quarter, a decent sized closet converted for Miss Pfannee's Ama, and your room. Shall that be a problem?"

"No, it shan't." Elphaba answered. She had not taken into account the size of the flat. "I was concerned of fitting four of us in one room."

"It shall be tight, but you won't have to deal with it for more than a few days. Besides, I doubt we'll do much more than sleep and change here; there is quite a bit to see."

"Of that I'm sure you're right." Elphaba replied.

"Now are we ready for our story?" Crope huffed. They smiled at the boys.

"Of course. I haven't had a real dose of ridiculousness in a long time. Not an amusing one, anyway." Avaric answered.

* * *

The next day the two young men played tour guide. Having grown up in the City, they knew where everything was located. Furthermore, now they each had their own money to spend they had tried to sample as much as possible. This made them experts on the shops and eateries (at least to them). Renting a cab for the day, Avaric decided to enjoy his first in the City.

Glinda thought the Emerald City lacked any sort of charm. Though impressive looking, the City and its inhabitants refused to be impressed. They went about their businesses under gilded buildings and by grand reflecting pools as if they were in a small town in Munchkinland. Glinda thought it all a tad too pompous. Maybe it was her natural Gillikin superiority coming out. She was glad for it.

The two boys led them through ha series of cafes and pub houses, and even to the clothier district. The girls marveled over the exotic and elegant dresses, but none bough them. They were a bit too gaudy with ruche and baubles. It made them yearn for the more legant simplicity of Gillikin. Glinda noticed Elphaba looking around.

"Elphie, what is it?"

"No Animals." She muttered. Glinda thought back and noticed she was right.

"Perhaps they are just not here?" she suggested. Elphaba shook her head.

"No; they've been pushed out of the better sections to the poorer." Elphaba replied darkly. Glinda sighed but said nothing, as there was nothing to say.

* * *

The next day the girls' decided to hit a spa they had seen. Elphaba declined. The five boys invited her out to pub crawl with them; Elphaba declined them also. Instead she took the opportunity to have the day to herself.

After seeing both the girls and boys off, Elphaba dug into her valise. Under the now empty box of treats from Garon lay her prize. The bundle of letters she had been given (and collected) in her trips. Each had specific instructions of where and how to drop them. Elphaba knew that even as a newcomer to the City, she still had to be careful. Donning her head scarves, she made her way out into the City.

The previous day's events had left with bare minimum knowledge of the layout of the City. Combined with a few maps she had acquired, she did not know the it well. Then again, she did not have to; she simply went where it was poorest. Having moved into a dirtier section she spotted her first landmark. A pub called the Dancing Bear.

Elphaba made her way in and to the counter. Without even looking around she noticed the hard, suspicious looks on the patrons' faces. There were no Ozians here. While Elphaba waited patiently for the Bear behind the counter to notice her (something he no doubt already did) she examined the people. Hostility, but nothing dangerous.

"How can I help you?" the Bear asked gruffly. Elphaba looked up to meet him in the eyes. She saw the Bear blink a couple of times. "Never seen an elf that as tall as you before."

"That's because I'm not an elf." Elphaba replied evenly.

"Really? Then what are you?"

"A friend."

"I don't have Ozian friends."

"A very culinary minded friend told me otherwise."

The Bear gave her a hard stare.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He said you make the best chocolate torte anywhere in Oz."

"Did he now?" the Bear asked.

"He did. And he asked me to deliver a letter. For old times' sake."

Elphaba stared at the Bear. The Bear stared back. Finally, he looked away.

"Third room upstairs. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Elphaba nodded and headed for the stairs she had spied coming in. Finding the room, she cautiously entered. There was no one inside. Elphaba searched the room to make sure there were no hidden listeners, and then took up the best position to see the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Elphaba was beginning to get fidgety. She wondered if the Bear had played a trick on her, or if he had perhaps betrayed the cause for immunity. She was about to get up and leave when the door cracked opened. Elphaba tensed and grasped her forearm. The Bear made his way through the door, but stopped at her look.

"You're wary; that's good. There's no need to be so tense; I just had a surge of customers right after you."

"I see." Was all Elphaba answered. The Bear shut the door behind him and took up the opposite position. It did not escape Elphaba that he was blocking the exit.

"I did not expect someone so unique when I heard from my old friend." The Bear continued. Elphaba did not stir at the comment.

"Perhaps I understand better than most what it is like to be different."

"I can see that. Now, what do you have for me?"

Elphaba reached into her hidden satchel and rifled through the letters until she found the right one. She handed it over. The Bear gave her a dark look.

"You carry all the correspondence with you?" he hissed. "How dumb are you?"

"Less so than you think." Elphaba snapped back. She took off the satchel and tossed it on the bed. "Go ahead, look."

The Bear moved over and opened the satchel. There was nothing inside.

"A concealment charm will still do no good if they dump it." He growled and upended it. Nothing came out. The Bear looked confused and stuck a claw in. Rifling around, he looked back up at her. "There's nothing here."

"The charm is not a concealment spell. It's a linked sending spell. When I touch it, the papers from the hidden location come to my bag. When I stop, they go back."

"Handy; unless you're caught and they go through your belongings."

"They would not find them. They are secreted away somewhere safe."

"Fine." The Bear muttered.

He carefully opened his own letter as Elphaba drew the satchel back and concealed it under her clothes. The Bear muttered to himself for a bit as he read the letter. At one point he looked up at her, and then back down. Elphaba waited a few more minutes before he finished the letter. Finally, he huffed.

"More of the same." He grumbled. He then looked to Elphaba. "I did not know you were Dillamond's assistant."

The name pulled at Elphaba's heart but she did not let it show.

"I was. It was my friend's Ama who found him. She paid dearly for it." Elphaba answered. The Bear dipped his head.

"I see. I also understand you've been continuing his work."

"In so much I can." Elphaba replied. "There's a difference between a student and the leading expert in the field."

"Yes, there is. Unfortunately, we can be of no help. We have none with that experience."

"Then I shall continue on my own. Now, I don't have all day to chat. I was told I'd be given instructions."

"Yes, you will."

A man watched Elphaba and the Bear come down the stairs. It was not surprising for him to find to her there. He noted that as much as she tried she was not good at noticing her surroundings. He took a sip of his cider. She was better than most, he would acquiesce; but too poor to play in this field. After she departed, the Bear seemed to notice the man. He made his way over.

"I'm surprised to find you here." The Bear said. The man smiled.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to get something to drink." He replied.

"Oh? Still hunting?" the Bear asked, intrigued.

"With good looks and fast hands." He replied with a chuckle. The Bear did also.

"Anything I should know?" the Bear asked again, seriously.

"Not really. The usual." The man shrugged. "How's the family?"

"Doing well enough as can be." It was the Bears turn to shrug. "You want anything else?"

"No. I'll finish here shortly and be on my way."

"Have time to take a message for me? You have the feet of an Antelope."

"Of course."

* * *

As it was the last day most of the Circle would be in the City, Avaric decided to make it extravagant. They dressed up and went out to some of the best bistros the City had to offer. Afterwards, they took in an early matinee. From there, they retired to Avaric's flat to enjoy the rest of the night.

At this point Elphaba slipped away. When caught by Fiyero, she told him it was to secret a gift for Glinda. While not completely true, Elphaba was going to buy Glinda a gift as to explain her absence. It did not take her long to get back to the Dancing Bear. The owner behind the counter saw her and motioned her to a side room. Elphaba fidgeted until the Bear came in with a package.

"You order, Miss." He said. "You'll find everything you need in there."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied. Taking the bag, she turned to go.

"If you ever need employment, I think you would fit in well here." The Bear continued. Elphaba froze.

"Thank you. I will keep it in mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Perhaps when I return this way, but I have other obligations at the moment."

"This is perhaps the most important obligation in Oz."

"Perhaps; but my answer remains. Thank you for the service."

"You're welcome. And my offer is a standing one."

Elphaba nodded and left. Making a small detour back to the bazaar, Elphaba began to examine their wares. She was looking for a nice piece of jewelry for Glinda. It was only then she realized she had no idea what jewelry she liked, or would look nice in. Elphaba growled to herself.

"That one would look splendid on Miss Glinda, I think." Came a voice from behind her. Elphaba whirled to see a familiar smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elphaba snapped. Duran smiled.

"I was making my way to friend's for an evening show, if you must know." He replied. Elphaba did notice now the black opera cape around his shoulders, and the walking stick in his left hand. "I saw you here mulling over the decision and decided some help may be in order."

"How did you find me?"

"The currents of fate, I might imagine." He replied whimsically. Then he snorted. "Or the fact I pay attention. You do conceal yourself rather well, except to those that actually look. You may want to work on that."

"I'll keep it in mind." Elphaba answered. She fidgeted. "Which one?"

"This one." He said and pointed his walking stick at a delicate pendant from a Quadling salesman. He said something in Qua'ati, and the man replied. Elphaba was stunned.

"You speak Qua'ati?" she asked. Duran smiled.

"I do. I find languages easy for me, and very useful. I also know a few dialects of Vinkun, though my accent is terrible." He laughed. "What do you think?"

Elphaba looked at it. Two pink stones surrounding a green one. She had to admit, Duran had taste.

"It is perfect." She replied.

Turning to the salesman, she asked how much in his own language. The Quadling looked shocked that two Ozians knew it, and quoted her a price. Elphaba handed him the amount, plus some extra. Bagging it up, she turned to thank Duran, but found him lost in the crowd. Shaking her head at the melodramatics, she hurried back to the party.

* * *

As the party was winding down the two Emerald city young men approached Avaric. The aristocrat was into his cups, but could pick up the meaning. He moved them over a corner where the conversation was not so loud.

"I take it you've decided."

"Yes." Crope replied. "We decided to take you up on it."

"The both of you?"

"Yes." Answered Crope.

"I'm very pleased, my friends, but I did not expect it so soon."

"Our jobs are dead ends." Crope answered.

"And boring." Tibbett added. "I can barely stand it now, but until I die? No thank you."

"Well, I can't tell you to expect much soon." Avaric told them seriously.

"That's fine; as long as I'm not stuck in that office forever."

"Same with that house."

"I can promise you that. We'll discuss it more later. You can expect a small stipend by the time summer ends."

"Good enough." Crope said.

"Now, let's get back at it." Avaric smiled. "There's a lot of future ahead of us, and a lot of past to forget."

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 16** **th** **of Newsummer to the 5** **th** **of Highsummer.**


	34. Home Once More Redux

**9/7/15**

* * *

Elphaba, Glinda, Boq and Pfannee (and her Ama) bumped along the road tiredly. After the last night in the Emerald City they had woken early to depart for Munchkinland. Though nearly the same distance from Frottica to the Emerald City, the trip would take considerably longer. Nearly two weeks in either direction.

The travel accommodations were less luxurious as well. As none had the wealth of Avaric, none had invested in a particularly well carriage. Thus they were cramped inside a normally four person carriage; the only saving grace was two occupants were Munchkinlanders.

However, this was its own problem for Boq. The odd one out, he alternated sitting between the two benches. Never particularly close to Pfannee, he quickly shifted over to Elphaba and Glinda's side. While they did not mind the young man, the two average sized Ozians did not have much room either.

In the Highsummer heat, the small carriage was a furnace. No amount of light clothing would keep them cool. The windows had to remain closed as well; native to these parts, each knew that parasitic bugs would swarm the travelers if given a chance. Glinda had managed to conjure a slight breeze in the carriage from a new spell she had learned in her studies. It did little to help, but they were thankful for it.

The inns they stayed at were not as well-kept either. The rare traveler went to and from Munchkinland. The remaining members of the Circle had to make do with rooms above kitchen and stables. As having an odd number, Boq was forced to stay with one of the pair. He chose Elphaba and Glinda. Elphaba had agreed with the choice.

It was one such night a few days into the trip that Glinda woke to a light brush of fingers over sensitive points. She jerked awake, but a deep, soothing voice spoke in her ear. The smell of sandalwood let her know who it was. Glinda made to deter Elphaba's hands, but her lover was insistent.

"Rae," she whispered, "what are you thinking?"

"That my flower has gone too long with release." Came the answer through sharp teeth on her ear. Glinda inhaled sharply.

"Boq is…"

"Snoring away happily. The boy is sound sleeper. He doesn't wake up for anything."

A particularly delightfully brush made Glinda gasp. Dark lips captured light ones. Glinda's gasp morphed in pleasure. Twin tongues dueled for long moments as nimble fingers worked the way over light buds or into dark hair. Both broke for air, and fingers clenched in spasm. Elphaba hissed from the sharp tug but continued her attentions.

The spasms came quicker, Elphaba being the deft student. Glinda felt something heightening her pleasure but also keeping it from cresting over. Boq gave a particularly loud snore, and Glinda tensed. Her pleasure increased. The thrill drew her forward. Glinda hit her peak, once, twice, three times; but she never fell. It was so close.

As Glinda repeatedly hit what she thought was the tipping point, she began to whimper. Elphaba silence her with kiss. Glinda hungrily pulled her closer, seeking that last final moment. It did not come and both broke for air. Glinda whimpered once more but Elphaba's hand silence her lips. Something in that touched finally let Glinda crest the peak and it crashed over her.

Elphaba rode it out with her blonde. The sharp tugs on her hair; the scratches to her skin; the bite on her hand; all were secondary to the pleasure of the girl underneath her. In the dim light she watched her love relax back into awareness. The blonde hummed in contentment. Elphaba released her hands from her love's mouth and clothes.

"That was nice, Rae." Glinda sighed. Elphaba smiled. "But now I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep, my sweet girl." Elphaba replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine just holding you."

"So sweet." Glinda murmured and Elphaba watched her slowly drift back off. The green girl moved a few errant strands from her lover's face. Dark thoughts chased her, but Elphaba shook her head and lay back down next to Glinda. They could wait for later.

* * *

"We're almost there." Boq said nearly a week later.

The two girls looked up from their books. Both had been studying for most of the trip. Glinda had found a managed to cast a spell that cooled the air that her other spell circulated. While it made the trip more tolerable, it was still difficult for Boq as he had little to entertain him. Pfannee had asked some questions as they got farther into Munchkinland as she was not from the area nor had she passed through, being from Upper Applerue and having taken a northern route to Shiz. However, the questions had waned and she was now contently napping.

"Oh?" Glinda said. She peaked out a drawn window. The land was a sick, pale brown. "Such a dry place."

"It didn't always used to be like that." Elphaba replied. "It used to be one of the greenest places around."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost before I was born." Replied Boq. "The drought has drained the earth."

"How do you deal with it?" asked Glinda.

"There have been breaks here and there; just enough to get by." Elphaba answered.

"Almost as a cruel joke." Boq added bitterly.

"Can nothing be done?" Glinda inquired. The two Munchkinlanders shook their heads.

"Not really. New wells keep getting dug but they dry up after only a few years." Boq stated. "Rain would be the best, but we'd need years of it to get back to the rich soil we used to have."

"Or heavy snowfall." Elphaba added. Boq nodded.

"That would help the Corn Basket but not so much us here. I've always wondered if there would be some way to move the water dammed in Quadling Country back up here."

"So now you look to exploit them, also?" Elphaba hissed. Boq threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Elphaba, they have lakes of it sitting down there; from my understanding it does more harm than good. Why not spread it around?"

"Unintended consequence Boq."

"Most of the water comes from Munchkinland! It flows down from the rivers."

"That doesn't make it yours."

"I'm just trying to think of ways to help. Besides, there's no way it could be done, anyway. It's far too expensive."

"Why not from the north, then? Glikkus has much water." Pfannee asked. They had not noticed their argument had woken her.

"Cost, again. Northern Munchkinland is not as desperate, so why should they pay for it to be extended?" Boq answered.

"You're quite right." Pfannee conceded.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative quiet. As the carriage slowly bumped into what might be called the center of Rush Margins, the smaller Circle took note of the buildings. They were small; mostly made up of sod and straw. Only one was made of brick, and it was in front that the carriage halted. A short, rotund Munchkinlander was waiting for them; Elphaba felt like he had seen him before. Boq, ever the gentleman, let the ladies exit first. It was not until he had his feet on the ground did the man break his silence.

"There's my boy, or should I say, young man." The man said, his face split in a grin. Boq smiled back.

"Hello, father." Boq replied. "Let me introduce you to my companions."

"Of course." The man said.

"This is Pfannee of Pfann Hall. Her family is from the Upper Applerue area." Boq started. Boq's father bowed and Pfannee curtsied.

"Her Ama Clipp."

"Miss Glinda Arduenna Upland of Frottica." He motioned for to Glinda. The blonde smiled and curtsied, holding out her hand. Boq's father grasped and bowed over it.

"Charmed, Master Bfee."

"As am I." he replied. Boq turned to Elphaba.

"And this is Miss Elphaba Thropp of Colwen Grounds."

"Your Excell-"

"None of that, Master Bfee." Elphaba said sternly with a held up hand. She then held it out to the man. "Elphaba will do just fine."

"Well met, Miss Elphaba." Bfee said and shook her hand. "It's an honor to have you here."

"My being here is no honor; I was born near here and therefore am no special guest." Elphaba replied curtly. "I will say I am thankful for you putting us up in your home."

"Think nothing of it." Bfee replied. "Now, if you follow me, I will show you to your accommodations. Worse than what you're used to, but better than the road."

"And we're thankful for that." Glinda said.

Bfee led them into his house. The girls noticed that it was very modest; there was a small meeting room out front for Bfee to do his mayoral duties, but only a small kitchen and three rooms otherwise. Boq made his way to one of the rooms while Bfee led them to another.

"This is your rooms. I apologize for the cramped space."

"It will do." Elphaba answered.

The room was cramped and with three straw beds on the floor. Had they come straight from the beds of the Emerald City they might have protested; coming from similar beds on the road, however, it was more of the same. The girls stacked their luggage in one corner and claimed their beds. Elphaba led the way back out.

"If it pleases you, dinner will be soon. We'll be eating out in the receiving room, since it is the only table that fits us." Bfee said. The girls noticed the bustle of people through the house had increased. Munchkinlanders of all ages had started moving. A stout, weathered woman came up to them.

"It won't be the best, but it will fill you." She said.

"This is my wife, Cambrie." He said. Cambrie nodded to the group.

"If you wish to wash up, there's a well out back." She said. "Dinner will be on the table in a few minutes."

Turning around, she yelled back into the kitchen. Corresponding voices called back to her. Soon after, a group of teens came out carrying chairs. Boq was among them. He gave them a smile as he walked by. The girls smiled back.

Pfannee, Glinda, and Ama Clipp went outside to clean their hands. There was a bucket of water and a string near an old well. Both girls knew what to do with it in theory, but neither ever had. Ama Clipp had not been so fortunate in life and quickly got about the work. Both girls were glad.

When they came back the table had been set. Boq and his family had crowded at one end and left space for their visitors at the other. Elphaba was sitting at the end, typically one would call the head. Glinda did not fail to notice it could be considered a place of honor. By the slight expression on Elphaba's face, Glinda knew she did too.

The three women's sitting was like stirring a hornets' nest. Food started getting passed and water being poured. Elphaba took only a slight amount as did the rest of the guests. They knew that Boq's family was not that well off. Better than some, but still not well. After the dishes had all been passed, the family unceremoniously started to eat.

"So, Boq, how has school been?" his father asked. Boq swallowed.

"Better. I'll graduate next semester." He replied. Bfee nodded.

"That's good. We're not terrible here, but the drought still getting worse. We could use your knowledge."

"So, Boq, tell us about this girl you've been seeing. Mama says you've haven't told her much." Said one of his sisters. Boq started choking on his water. His father hit him in the back.

"Maree, don't be so bold." His mother replied. Boq nodded in thanks to her. "But your choice in companions does make me wonder."

Boq turned bright red in embarrassment. He sputtered, trying to get something out. Luckily, Glinda came to his rescue.

"She's quite a nice girl." Glinda interjected serenely. "Her name is Milla, and she's from Red Sands."

"A Gillikin girl? I see." His mother temporarily frowned but quickly masked it. "While I don't mind Gillikinese, I thought it might be a nice Munchkinlander."

At that Pfannee turned a couple of shades of pink. Elphaba snorted. Glinda turned to her.

"You're a Munchkinlander, too, you know." The blonde said.

"I am lucky I have you here to remind me." Elphaba retorted.

"Marrying an eminence would be a massive coup."

"That's unlikely to ever happen."

"Are you really our next eminence?" asked one of the little girls. Elphaba turned her intensity on her.

"I am next in line, yes." She replied seriously.

"Did you really play out here when you were younger?" asked another.

"Yes I did." Answered Elphaba. "I met your brother then."

"Speaking of growing up, Miss Elphaba," said Cambrie, "are there any young suitors for you?"

"As if there would be." Elphaba snorted.

"There are plenty of young men following Elphie around." Boq stated. Elphaba shot him a glare. "But none so foolish enough to try to woo her."

"Oh? And why would it be foolish?" asked Cambrie.

"Because she would cut them down with one fell swoop." Glinda joined in the fun. Elphaba glared at her.

"Oh. I see. A tough one. How about you, Miss Glinda?" asked Cambrie.

"I have my eye on someone." She replied coyly.

"Oh? Will he give you some trouble?" Asked Bfee.

"They're willful, but I don't think it will be a problem." Answered Glinda. Boq had tensed by now and Pfannee was struggling to keep a straight face.

"That's good. And you, Miss Pfannee?" asked Bfee.

"I had one; an aristocratic Gillikin, but he was more serious about business than being serious about the business." Pfannee answered. The adults nodded.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" asked one of the sisters.

"I'll explain when you're older." Cambrie replied gently.

"Why are you green?" asked one of the littlest, a boy. The table took a deep inhale of breath.

"Why are you pink?" Elphaba responded. The boy scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Everyone's pink." He finally came up with. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"You think so, hm?" she replied. "I have a friend as black as soot."

"Nu uh!" the boy said.

"It's true." Boq interjected. "His name is Fiyero and he's from the Vinkus."

"Oh wow." The smaller children gaped.

"But you're from Munchkinland." Protested the first brother. "We're not green here."

"And why can't I be different?" asked Elphaba. "Miss Pfannee is from Munchkinland, and she has blonde hair while yours is brown. Her eyes are blue while yours are brown."

"But green is a lot different!"

"It isn't the size of difference that matters between two people; it's how they act towards one another that matters."

"Hear hear." Said Bfee. "That, my children, is a good lesson for all of you to learn."

* * *

After dinner Boq stepped outside with his father. Elphaba saw and quickly made to follow. Glinda knew it had to be about Avaric's offer and stayed put. It was not her business, and best to keep it that way.

"So what is you wanted to talk to me about, Boq?" his father asked as Elphaba made her way outside to them. Bfee saw her. "Oh, Miss Elphaba; I'm sorry to be rude but Boq wanted a private word with me."

"No, she can stay, father." He replied. "She knows and it involves her, at least indirectly."

"I thought you said your girl was Gillikin." Bfee stated warily. "Did Miss Nessarose take a liking to you?"

"What? No!" Boq protested.

"Did you take a liking to her? Or has Peerless proposed something?" Bfee asked.

"No, nothing like that." Boq quickly asserted. "It has nothing to do with my personal life."

"Then has someone offered you a job?"

"Something like that." Boq sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to sweat in the heat. "Do you remember when I mentioned Avaric, the future Margreave of Tenmeadows?"

"Yes. Is he looking for an estate manager?"

"Sort of. He wants to buy land out here in Munchkinland."

"Ah. Another Gillikin aristocrat wanting to buy up Munchkinland." Bfee's face twisted in disgust. "I can't imagine you'd say yes."

"Wait until you hear it all, father." Boq cautioned. "He wanted to oversee the land out here. In return, he'd gift me a hundred acres of my own, a yearly stipend, and five percent of the profits."

Bfee's eyebrows rose.

"How much land is this boy wanting to buy?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly, but he made comment of around a thousand acres." Boq answered. Bfee whistled and rocked back on his heels.

"That's a lot of land. There's not enough around Rush Margins for that." Bfee ventured. Boq nodded.

"I said the same. I was wondering about closer to the Corn Basket." Boq replied.

"Possible. There are a lot of tenant famers there, and they could be looking for a stable income." Bfee nodded in thought. He looked at Elphaba. "And that's where the Eminent Thropps come in."

"Exactly. Peerless is only nominally in charge over Rush Margins," Elphaba started, "but something like this would need to be brought to him; if for nothing else for him not to oppose it."

"Would he?" asked Bfee. Elphaba shook her head.

"I don't think so." Elphaba replied. "As long as the tithes get paid he is hands off, as you know. But he may be able to help with gaining land closer to the Corn Basket. He would love to cut into the Eminence of Old Pastoria's area."

"That could be dangerous." Bfee said. He quickly added, "Politically, I mean."

"I will bring it up to him regardless of your decision." Elphaba said. "But if you're accepting, I'd like to bring that to him."

Bfee and Boq shared a look. Many thoughts of the same amount passed between the men. Finally, Bfee nodded.

"Much as I dislike it, I would be a fool not to accept. This opportunity will never happen again to this family. It could put us on the path towards Eminenceship."

"That it could; I'm sure Peerless would not mind it either, as Rush Margins has been loyal and good to the Thropps." Elphaba intoned. Bfee ducked his head.

"And we will continue to do so. Now come, let us go inside. It's hot as hell out here, and we have some wine to cut it in there. We have much to be merry about."

* * *

They had left early the next day. As they said their farewells Elphaba had slipped some coins to Boq. The Munchkinlander tried to protest, but Elphaba used her presumptive authority to overrule him. Shocked, Boq had accepted. Two evenings hence saw the weary travelers at Colwen Grounds. The gate was gilded, and the forecourt swept clean of every scrap of grass and with terra-cotta pots lining the balcony above the massive front door.

A small entourage was awaiting them. There were the usual house staff (all small Munchkinlanders) but they got sight of a willowy girl and an older woman among them. The two older men were unknown to the carriage except for one person. As the carriage rolled to a stop Elphaba opened the door and hurried out.

"Fabala!" cried Nessa.

Elphaba gave her a quick smile but turned back to the carriage. Extending her hand, she helped Glinda out. As the blonde's feet hit the cobblestone's the older of the two men strode to meet her. His disciplined bearing gave a Glinda a firm idea of who he was. Glinda took a couple of steps forward and extended her hand. The man bowed over it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Arduenna." He said. Glinda was not surprised he knew her. "I am Peerless Thropp."

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Your Eminence." Glinda curtsied.

Peerless let go of her and turned to the carriage's next occupant. That gave Glinda time to study him. He was tall; taller than Elphaba. His light brown hair had perhaps once been a darker shade, but age had started to grey it. His body was lean like his granddaughters' but spoke of strength instead of frailty. Finally, his eyes were a hard grey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pfann." He was saying to Pfannee. "My house is at your service."

"Thank you, Your Eminence. I am at yours." She replied in the customary greeting. He smiled.

"Perhaps a walk together tonight then, after dinner. I am curious at the happenings in Upper Applerue, as I don't get up there much and have missed the last few meetings of the Eminences'." he asked. Glinda's upbringing approved off the talented exploitation of decorum.

"I'd be delighted." Pfannee replied. Glinda knew Pfannee's own upbringing not only dictated she accept, but that she would look for her own advantage.

"And you must be Ama Clipp, Miss Pfannee's minder." He said. The Ama looked a bit startled at direct attention from the Eminence.

"Yes, Your Eminence." The lady said and dipped her head.

"My home is at your service as well." He said. The woman dipped her head again in thanks. He looked around.

"Elphaba," he said calmly, "I have prepared dinner to celebrate your arrival and your birthday for tomorrow. I know you dislike larger functions, but I hope you'll indulge me."

"Of course, Grandfather." Elphaba replied evenly. Glinda, however, turned to the green girl.

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"I don't really care much for it."

"What a ghastly attitude."

"If you would follow me." Peerless said, and offered his arm to Pfannee. The diminutive blonde took it. Frex went to help Nessa, and Elphaba smugly offered Glinda her own. The blonde took it shyly. Glinda did not miss Peerless' eyes dart from the two.

Peerless led them to a dining room. As they traversed the grounds, Glinda's eyes took in the architecture of the great house. Built in the Traum-style, Glinda still noted the marks of practically minded Munchkinlander architects on the arches and columns. Glinda was keenly aware of the pediments supporting graven urns, and the exquisite belvedere. She was astounded as there was not belvedere to match outside the Emerald City

Finally led into the dining room, Glinda was surprised at the muted elegance. Her expectations were more along the Gillikin line of (mostly) refined extravagance. The room, much like the people of Munchkinland, was more of a quiet grace. Peerless led Pfannee to a seat and held it for her. Frex did likewise for Nessa, and Elphaba for Glinda. Unlike normal, Elphaba sat at Peerless' right side as it was in her honor.

Dinner was a spread of local produce and game. A light bread with an olive spread was their first course followed by a barley cream soup. The main part of the meal was fowl; Elphaba had a separate dinner of mixed greens sautéed in butter. It was a favorite of hers. Finally, a small vanilla bean cake was brought out last. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I remember your taste for vanilla cake." Peerless commented. "It took a bit of finding but it was worth it."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Elphaba said. She did not know what else to say.

Taking a bite, Elphaba closed her eyes to savor the taste. Glinda had never seen Elphaba react that way before; she logged it away in her memory. Elphaba opened her eyes and her cheeks colored slightly.

"Would anyone want a piece?" she asked. The table turned her down; partially due to fullness, and partially due to it being her birthday.

"How has university been going for you, Elphaba?" asked Peerless.

"Excellent." Elphaba replied evenly. "I've gotten high marks in all my classes."

"As I am aware; I've seen the reports sent here." Peerless replied. "I mean in other ways. Your social circle seems to have expanded."

"Yes. Inevitably some of the more tenacious ones have decided to stick around despite my best efforts." Elphaba replied with a slight smile. Peerless did not smile in return, but Glinda caught a slight wrinkle around his eyes.

"A very diverse group, I hear. Any potential husbands?"

Elphaba choked slightly on the piece of cake she was eating. A slight coughing fit and a bit of cider later, she looked at Peerless. The man was the same even faced as previous.

"No husbands, potential or otherwise." Elphaba replied. Peerless nodded.

"I see. Well, as dinner is over, might I suggest a walk?" he suggested and stood. They knew it was more than that.

"I shall retire to the chapel to pray." Frex answered, standing. Glinda noticed around Peerless' eyes seemed to tighten.

"I shall go with father." Nessa said, doing likewise. Frex waited for his daughter to walk to him and then made their way past the group. Frex stopped briefly by Elphaba.

"Happy birthday, Fabala." He said. He paused another moment, as if to say or do something more, but then continued on his way. Nessa stooped low.

"Happy birthday big sister." She said and planted a light kiss on Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba smiled.

"Thank you, Nessie." She replied.

"Shall we?" asked Peerless. He moved over to Pfannee's chair to pull it out. Offering an arm to the Munchkinlander, he led them out the back to the gardens. Elphaba led Glinda by the arm, and Ama Clipp followed behind.

"So what are you studying?" asked Peerless to Pfannee.

"Just general studies." She replied. "Some coursework in household management."

"A strong foundation for a young woman such as yourself. Your parents must be proud."

"I'd hope so." Pfannee replied.

"So tell me about your family. As I said I do not get to northern Munchkinland much, and don't believe I've met any of the Pfanns."

"My grandfather was an emerald prospector in the Glikkun Hills." Pfannee started. "He did quite well for himself and was one of the first who saw Quadling Country's potential. By the time they stopped mining the area he was one of the most successful jewel prospectors in Oz. He passed that on to my father as well as his estate in Upper Appelrue when he died. My father now maintains controlling interest in the companies, but focuses on other business ventures like banking and land cultivation."

"As well a true gentleman does." Peerless nodded in agreement. "I imagine he is quite an eminence in the north."

"Not so much as that, yet; the competition is rather fierce." Pfannee replied.

"I see. Has he made an announcements on your hand as of yet?" Peerless asked. Pfannee floundered for a moment. She had not seen Peerless' artful craft.

"No…not yet." She managed to get out. She cursed herself for being led into the conversation. "I have an older brother and sister he has been focusing on; though I'm sure he might when I arrive there."

"Well, if he does not and is looking farther south, I would be happy to give a recommendation of support of you to any suitors."

"Thank you, Your Eminence."

Elphaba and Glinda had trailed too far back to hear the conversation; leastwise they may have been worried. Elphaba knew her grandfather well enough to know he was capable of it, however.

* * *

The next day the two girls were seeing the other off. Peerless had joined them (as proper). He had insisted on Pfannee taking one of Colwen's Ground's carriages as they were better quality and would make better time. Pfannee accepted. After the formalities, he had stepped back.

"Good bye, Miss Elphaba." Pfannee said.

"Until school." Elphaba replied.

Pfannee stepped onto the carriage's step to put herself on level with Glinda before turning back around. Pulling the Gillikin girl close, Pfannee planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Be careful of that one," she whispered as she moved to plant a kiss on the other, "He's as cunning as a Gillikin aristocrat."

Pfannee ended by planting one more on Glinda's forehead.

"I will." Glinda whispered back. Then, louder "See you next semester."

"That's a promise." Pfannee replied.

With that, the Munchkinlander got in and closed the door behind her. The coachman clicked the reigns and carriage set off. The two girls watched it go before turning around.

"Elphaba, may I request and audience from you?" Peerless asked. Neither assumed it was an actual question.

"Of course." Elphaba answered. Peerless looked towards Glinda.

"I'm sorry to take your friend from you, but I promise it won't be long."

"No need to be sorry; I know Elphaba has obligations."

Peerless nodded in respect, and then turned to walk away. Elphaba strode after him, back straight. Glinda was taken by their similarities. She could not help but be nervous for her emerald girlfriend about the conference she knew nothing about.

X

**This chapter covers the 6** **th** **through the 16** **th** **of Highsummer.**


	35. Foundations

**9/21/15**

* * *

Elphaba stood in front of Peerless' desk. The Eminent Thropp sat and motioned for her to do likewise. She did so and waited for him to speak. He looked down at some paper on his desk for a moment, and then back to her.

"You mentioned something you needed to speak about in your letter." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Elphaba answered. "Do you remember my mention of Avaric, son of the Margreave of Tenmeadows?"

"Yes." He replied. "You said he was quite arrogant."

"He still is. He has offered Boq, Bfee's son, one hundred acres of land and five percent of the profits to acquire and manage a large estate."

"How large?"

"The number proposed is a thousand acres." Elphaba replied. Peerless sat up straight.

"That's quite the number. There isn't that around Rush Margins; he'd have to find it somewhere else."

"That was my thought."

"What else were your thoughts?" asked Peerless. "You brought this up to me for a reason."

"I thought you should know."

"And your loyalty is noted. However, I don't believe you left it there."

Elphaba squirmed a bit. Her grandfather's hard eyes pierced her.

"I thought you could expand towards Old Pastoria. I know you don't get along with the Eminence there, and having Boq's family expand into that area would cut down on his influence."

"An astute observation." Peerless nodded in respect. "And that could be true, but we would have to find the land first. If they catch wind of it, the Eminence there will oppose it."

"I did not know any of that; I merely thought it would be a good opportunity not only for you but also for Boq." Elphaba conceded. Peerless raised an eyebrow.

"Do not take that as chastisement; your instincts were true. It just will a bit more complicated than simply finding the land. But not undoable by any means."

"Thank you."

"Now, your friend Pfannee: how true were her words about having no suitors?"

"Very." Elphaba replied. "I'm not particularly close with her, so I did not know she had siblings. However, she was pursuing Avaric for some of the year. That has seemed to cool, but she has not set her sights on anyone else."

"How suitable of a wife would she be?"

"For an aristocrat? Poor. She likes her vices."

"I know the type." Peerless replied evenly. Elphaba searched him for some form of emotion, but found none.

"But she could help getting contacts in northern Munchkinland as she is quite cunning. I know Dragon's Cupboard has been stonewalling you for some time." Elphaba finished.

"That is also a good insight."

"Merely an observance of fact."

"I see. How is Shiz else wise? I apologize for not sending an Ama with you last year; however, you know that it was a bit of a trying time."

"It is fine."

"Has the Headmistress treated you well enough? I know Nessarose was not happy with her treatment."

"She has treated me with the same disdain she treats everyone else; perhaps more so due to my skin."

"I can see that. After Nessarose told me of her treatment I started looking at possible recompense to the woman. She is deceptively well connected." Something akin to worry crept into Peerless' voice. "My recommendation, Elphaba, is to step warily around her."

"I shall try to do so."

"How is your relationship with Miss Glinda?" asked Peerless. Elphaba froze and then forced herself to relax.

"It is well. She has grown to be a close friend." Elphaba replied.

"As I can tell. Your travel itinerary was much different from the previous year."

"There was no reason to stay this year."

"Yes; that was particularly nasty business of your professor's death."

Elphaba looked at Peerless closely. Once again, she felt like he knew more than he was saying.

"It was a great loss." Elphaba replied, the sadness creeping into her tone.

"It was a well traveled list for a young lady like yourself." He continued, picking up a paper. "Lake Chorge, Red Sand, Wittica, Frottica, and the Emerald City. Enough time to get our feet wet, but not enough to really make a splash on the scene."

"I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Elphaba replied. "Besides, they are far from where I would be staying; except, perhaps Shiz."

"Have you thought anymore on what I said about the Eminenceship?"

"No." Elphaba answered quickly. "I do not want it."

"It's not a matter of want; it's a matter of duty." Peerless retorted.

"What duty? To oversee our serfs? People should be free to live their own lives."

"Unlike my peers, we hold no direct control over Munchkinlanders. Yes, they pay tithe, but that's not stopping them from living. In fact, they get much from us as well."

"Like what?" Elphaba shot back.

"Like help with their livestock, doctors when they get ill, money when they need something. We are there for them when they need us."

"I'd rather them not need us."

"A perfect world will never be. We only make the differences we can."

Elphaba said nothing. It was a phrase she had heard from him before. She did not want to admit it had stuck with her, but her own methods of changing the world were different. The silence stretched on as Peerless. Finally, he looked down.

"As I stated before, you have time. While you are here, however, I will call upon you to participate in the work."

"Why not ask Nessa?" asked Elphaba defiantly.

"The people would see her disability and not take her seriously." He answered.

"And with my skin they would?" she challenged.

"Your skin marks you as intimidating; her lack of arms marks her for pity." Peerless countered.

"She's much more capable than you suspect." Elphaba growled.

"That I know; however, appearance can be many things."

Elphaba did not like the echo of Glinda in his words. It once again stank of falsehood. However, Glinda had shown her it mattered to some extent. Elphaba would not let Peerless know that, however.

"So, as I was saying: I will call upon you while you are here to shadow me with the Eminence work. That way, if you so choose so, you can take over the job after I pass."

"And if I don't?" asked Elphaba.

"Then you can take your stashed savings and live your life how you want."

Elphaba could not keep the shock from her face. She had hoped that Peerless had not known about it.

"Don't look so shocked, Elphaba. You're a smart girl, but inexperienced. You think I wouldn't notice you had withdrawn your total stipend every time? Unless you gathered a sudden taste in luxury, or a private library, you must have been saving it."

"Then why did you increase it?" she could only ask. Peerless let a small smile tug at his lips.

"Because of the reasons I stated. I did not want you to have to dip into your private funds to travel in the manner worthy of our status."

"But it will give me even more reason to say no."

"If that's what you wish." He replied evenly. "You can take your savings and invest them, and you and your precious Glinda can live a happy, though small life."

It was the second time in so many minutes that Elphaba felt shock hit her like a blow. Her pained expression must have been visible to her grandfather, as he softened.

"Do not look so distressed, my dear; you forget I raised your mother, grandmother, and married your great-grandmother. The tastes are not foreign to me nor are they repulsive. However, I wish you would join with someone to continue the line; it's not necessary, however. Your brother has the makings of a Thropp man, and most likely will have many children."

"At least there's no reason to worry." Elphaba added darkly. Peerless gave her a hard look.

"Elphaba, it is well known to me the faults of my grandchildren. Unless Shell grows up to be a more measured man, he does not have the temperament to be a good Eminence. Nessa is much of the same, but she has grown considerably in the last year. However, as I stated before, her disability would make being Eminence difficult for her."

"So the green girl is all you have left?" Elphaba interjected.

"You are the best of the lot. You may be stubborn, snide, and brash at times, but you are also highly intelligent with good instincts and a natural charisma. And you've grown considerably more careful in the last two years. Combined with your slight manic devotion to whatever you do, you would make a good eminence, if not an exceptional one."

"I'd rather not. My mother did not want it either."

"When she was younger that was true." Peerless said. Elphaba detected a bit of a strain in his voice. It slowly became more distant. "All she wanted to do is be free. She married your father at a young age; not much older than you are now. A seventh son of seventh son of all preachers? I thought that maybe after some proselytizing work he'd settle down into a good clerical position in Munchkinland and be a worthwhile addition to the family."

"The incident with the Time Dragon Clock stopped that." Peerless continued, his voice strained. "Frex lost respect in the church's eyes, and his own. There would have been no settling after that. I did ask them to come home after your birth, but, as you might not remember, they did not visit until you were four. At that point, your mother still did not want to be here; though whether it be out of freedom or despair I know not which. Nessa was born shortly after, and then she left again."

Elphaba sat in silence. This was the most she had heard of her family relations from her grandfather.

"They did not visit until your mother was pregnant with Shell. At that point I think she finally wanted to come home. Nearly ten years in the wilderness had exhausted her, and she wanted a comfortable place to live. Alas, it was not meant to be. Between the chaos of that time and the stress of the third birth, your mother passed. Though I do not doubt the pinlobble leaves and whatever concoction she took had a part in it." Anger had crept into his voice then. Elphaba noticed the old man had clenched his hand. Peerless slowly relaxed.

"The point is, Elphaba," he said slowly, controlled, "is that sometimes opinions change. Don't be so closed to it."

"I'll keep that in mind. But I don't think they would be as accepting as you hope." Elphaba countered.

"That's possible. But I've been getting many letters from Munchkinlanders, both those in our domain and not, praising your conduct at Shiz."

Elphaba huffed. Peerless smiled.

"I'll assume they have addressed you there as well from that expression. And that is why I think you may be more apt for the position than you think." He said. Elphaba merely gave him a hard look. "Now, is there anything else you want to speak about?"

"How is your health?" she asked. Peerless scoffed.

"As well as it can be for a man in his late fifties. I get sicker easier and take longer to recover, but tales of me being on my deathbed are vastly exaggerated. After the last bout, however, the doctor prescribed a more restrictive diet. Closer to what you eat, I might say." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "I must say it is dreadful, and I am not always perfect on it, but it has helped. I shan't be passing anytime soon; at least not expectedly. Did I alleviate your fears?"

"It is just nice to know. I hate hearing things second hand." Elphaba replied.

"You can always write. I do respond to family." He retorted. Elphaba ducked her head in acknowledgment.

"Well, I've kept you from your guests for too long. I do have a meeting later today I want you to sit in on; nothing drastically important, just some boundary disputes. But it will be good for you to see."

"Of course, Grandfather."

"Then take care, Elphaba. I shall call for you later."

Elphaba rose from the chair and walked to the door. Her last look at Peerless showed him engrossed in some papers; a picture of eminence.

* * *

"What was the meeting about?" Glinda asked. Elphaba had just returned from the meeting Peerless had called her to later that day.

"A land boundary dispute. Someone claiming another has started grazing animals on their property; the other stating that it was his to begin with, and so on."

"Sounds like fun. How did it resolve?" Glinda asked. Elphaba sighed.

"Peerless told them to split it. They both objected, and he stated he would get surveyors out on the properties to assess them. Neither wanted that."

"Why not? That seems like it would solve it."

"Because surveyors do more than just look at the land. They look to assess it." Elphaba answered. "Usually it's only done once a decade; in that time, they have more property, herds, crops, etcetera. A reassessment means they would end up paying more."

"Very smart." Glinda replied. Elphaba nodded.

"So they end up agreeing to it. Both are happy enough with the solution, as they most likely don't remember where the lines were."

"So, off of stuffy business; what are we going to do today?"

"I am going to take you on a tour of the grounds." Elphaba answered. "I know how you love the architecture, and there are many different sections to the house."

"Really? How exciting!" Glinda bounced happily.

Elphaba smiled and held out a hand. Glinda took it. As she was pulled closer she transitioned into grasping Elphaba's arm. The green girl led them out of the room and down the hallway.

"Colwen Grounds is actually several smaller houses linked together." Elphaba explained. "This section is the newest; it was built not long before Peerless became Eminence. My twice –great-grandmother had a taste for extravagance, and spent an exorbitant amount of money on getting this house built when it could be spent for better uses."

"I see. It does have a Traum-style to it, which was popular then." Glinda said. Elphaba nodded.

"That it does. Now, there are three other houses going back a number of years; they are shaped in a U as the Courtyard between them used to be the receiving area. When my twice-great-grandmother built this house, she enclosed the courtyard by linking the houses together through arches. You can actually walk over two of those arches as there is a hallway above; the ones linking to the original house at the rear do not. Instead, she walled the houses in at right angles and made two smaller courtyards. It will make more sense once we get out there." Elphaba said as they neared the exit. The green girl deftly plucked a blanket from a rack, draping it over her unoccupied arm.

"I think I understand." Glinda replied.

As they walked out the back of the great house's peristyle Glinda stood in awe at the courtyard. No, it was less a courtyard and more of a garden. As Glinda's eyes resolved the image she realized there were many gardens. Here there was a small reflecting pool and fountain with benches; there was a small apple tree ad a shaded lawn; another had beautiful rose bushes; and another continued the columns of the peristyle to have a hanging garden. It was marvelous.

"Come, I'll show you the interesting parts." Elphaba said with a smile.

Elphaba led her over to the fountain. As she grew nearer, Glinda realized there was a figure atop the fountain. Glinda felt heat creep up her neck as she noticed it was of a nude woman. The sculptor had captured the woman vividly in the stone. As they walked around the front Glinda could make out every detail as if the woman was in front of her. Her artist mind, however, noticed the woman diverged from the classical form. She was not full figured and soft, but a bit more angular with smaller breasts. Glinda recognized some similarities.

"Elphie, who is this?" Glinda had to ask. Elphaba had a small wry smile.

"My great-great-grandmother. She was engaged to a wealthy Eminence's son, but a poorer one was in love with her. She entertained his affections, to say the least. He was an amazing artist, and sculpted this figure to try and win her affections and her hand."

"What happened?"

"She accepted it, and married the rich one anyway." Elphaba chuckled. "The Thropps, crazy as we may be, most often have a practical head on us."

"She looks a bit like you." Glinda commented. Elphaba nodded. Glinda noticed a slight blush creeping up her girlfriend's neck. "What is it?"

"I recognized that, but never put the thoughts of it together. It's almost as if it is me." Elphaba replied, a bit hoarse.

"Oh? Do not fancy the thought of being portrayed nude for everyone to see?" Glinda teased.

"Not quite, my sweet."

"Then I shall perish the thoughts of commissioning my own statue." Glinda said. Elphaba barked out a laugh.

"I do not think you could find the artist, or the stone, for me."

"Now there's a challenge."

"Don't take it as such."

Elphaba led her to the other niches. The taller girl plucked an apple from the tree. It quivered almost as if in protest. Elphaba let Glinda have a bite before she began to gnaw on it herself. Elphaba led her to one of the enclosed courtyard. A gnarled tree grew in the middle of it, almost blocking the arched entrance way. Elphaba slinked past it, and help Glinda over.

It was almost as if entering a different world. The tree's leaves fractured the light, letting only streams of it in. In the sun's beam motes of dust floated clear to their eyes. The grass that managed to survive was short but soft. Elphaba went to a back corner and laid the blanket down. Both girls sat and Glinda leaned against her emerald girlfriend.

"When I was younger I used to steal away here." Elphaba said quietly. "It was my haven from the world. After my mother passed, it became the only place I truly felt comfortable. Probably because it is the only place where I could shut the world out."

"It does seem very you." Glinda replied. It was the only thing she could think of. Elphaba looked up.

"All the other places are public places or have windows. My own room has a balcony." Elphaba's lips twitched. "Useful for escaping; not so much for isolating one's self."

Glinda glanced up at her girlfriend. There was no expression on her face, but Glinda could tell she was hurting. It was an old pain so easily controlled, but it was pain none the less. Glinda reached up to kiss Elphaba on the cheek. Elphaba looked at her quizzically.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just because." Glinda answered.

"Hm. Let me try this reasoning." Elphaba replied and bent low to capture Glinda's lips. The kiss was light and loving. Elphaba pulled back. "Seems to hold up."

"You know what science says; one must repeat the experiment." Glinda breathed and captured Elphaba's lips again.

The two lovers shift towards each other. Elphaba naturally leaned down to Glinda, who arched to give her easier access to her lips. Elphaba ran her hands over the small of Glinda's back while the blonde wrapped her around Elphaba's neck. Glinda leaned back and Elphaba followed.

The lovers fell into comfortable roles. Hands explored, caressed, drew circles. Tongues danced over lips and entwined with one another. Nips were not uncommon, and deep breaths were the only ones taken. Light fingers slid through dark hard and gasped tightly. A sharp inhale of pleasurable pain slipped from Elphaba's lips. She responded by nipping at the special spot on Glinda's neck.

"Why are you always on top?" Glinda pouted breathless.

"It's natural because I'm taller. Plus, you have more cushion." Elphaba mumbled into her neck. To emphasize her point, she drew a hand over Glinda's breast.

"Well, that's enough of that." Glinda humped and bucked Elphaba over. The emerald girl grunted in mild surprise but let herself be rolled over. Her blonde then mounted over hips. Glinda grinned wickedly as her fingers slipped under Elphaba's dress and found their target, causing Elphaba to buck. "I've got you now my pretty and this little thing too."

Elphaba bucked again as Glinda deft attentions were paid to her most sensitive area. The blonde placed another hand on her chest, partially for balance and partially to torment the stiff buds pressed against the fabric. Elphaba let out a gasp.

"Glinda, were in public." Elphaba protested.

"Don't put on, Rae; you like it."

"I do not – ah! – think you're right."

"Oh? If you do not, why did you play with me every night on our way here with Boq so close?"

"That was – oh – that was just pent up- ah- lust."

"Maybe the first, but I gave you your own the next night. And you enjoyed quite a bit. And multiply, I might add."

"You would. Ah!" Elphaba gasped as one of the blonde pushed her dress up even more to grind her palm against Elphaba and slip a finger inside.

"Now hush and give me what I want." Glinda ordered.

Elphaba shivered at the tone. Her pleasure clouded mind contemplated the effect of being commanded had on her. Sometimes it made her angry, but others it made her warm. That conflicted with what she knew, in that one in the relationship was the dominant. Her last thought was to look further into it; though she did not know how. Then, everything was lost in first wave of pleasure washing over her.

Glinda rode lightly as her emerald lover bucked in her throes. She always loved the look of anguished pleasure Elphaba made. She wondered what hers looked like. That thought burned the fire brighter, and she continued her ministrations; though lightened them. Elphaba was always more sensitive after the first, but Glinda as determined to bring her lover to more wonderful releases. To help her erase the pain of this place and replace it with happiness.

Glinda sat down, bringing the emerald girl back to earth before she resumed her intentions. She willed Elphaba to another fit of spasms, and then another. Satisfied with her lover's content look, she unmounted. Glinda still burned for her own release, and her mood caused her to envelope her lover and bring her to the source of her passion. Elphaba responded in thanks with her studious focus of tongue and fingers, and soon brought her lover to her reward. Elphaba drank deeply as always.

* * *

A few days later it was market day in the little town near Colwen Grounds. Glinda had dressed as a proper lady should: dainty shoes, dress with bustle and busk **,** hat, fan and parasol. She even had a small coin purse. Now she was waiting patiently as Elphaba had been called into another meeting with the Eminent Thropp on some business.

"Are you a fairy?" a small voice asked. Glinda turned to see a young boy, maybe nine years old, standing there. Brown hair and eyes with a fair complexion would have given Glinda clue to who he was even if the Thropp nose had not.

"A fairy?" Glinda asked, and laughed lightly. The boy seemed entranced by it. "Dear me, no. I am not. What would give you that idea?"

"I've been told fairies are very beautiful." He said. Glinda blinked.

"Why thank you, but no. I'm Glinda Arduenna Upland of Frottica." She said and curtsied. She held out a hand. The boy stared at it, confused. "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Shell. I live here."

"Shell Thropp, I presume?"

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked suspicious. Glinda opened her mouth when another voice rang out.

"Shell, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Elphaba's stern came. The young boy pouted.

"I don't like studying." He replied.

"No one likes studying," Elphaba retorted, "but we do it nonetheless."

"You _like_ studying." Shell countered.

"I don't," Glinda interjected, "but I do it also."

"Really?" Shell turned to look at her.

"Yes. I've been studying and practicing the entire summer." Glinda replied. "Even here."

"Papa says sorcery is evil." Shell repeated.

"Sorcery is no more evil than science." Glinda explained. "It has its own rules and method. And, if the Unnamed God created everything, then he must have created magic."

"Huh. I never thought of that." Shell said, his brow knitted in consideration.

"Now, off you go!" Elphaba said, and gave him a gentle push. The boy took a couple of steps, and turned to stick his tongue out. Then he took off laughing. "Little rascal. He'll grow up like Avaric if we're not careful."

"What a horrible thought." Said Glinda. She glanced at Elphaba. "You're not wearing that, are you?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Elphaba. She looked down at her simple pull over frock. Glinda sighed.

"So much to learn. Elphie, we are going out to see people. Your people! You must make a good first impression."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, then closed it.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Elphaba asked.

"Not particularly when I agree with her." Came Peerless' voice. Elphaba eyes narrowed slightly.

"I thought you were going to busy the rest of the afternoon?" she asked.

"My meeting shifted into town." He replied. "It isn't until later afternoon, and I should get out more."

"I see." Elphaba answered.

"Besides," Peerless continued, "unlike Gillikin, it would not seem well to have two ladies unescorted."

"What would we ever do?" Elphaba said sarcastically. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"But back to the topic at hand," Glinda continued, "go change. Cream or blue dress, and bun your hair. Bring your atrocious hat if you must."

"I'd prefer the black with button up dress." Elphaba replied.

"I know you do, but I don't want you to intimidate them. I want you to be a bit more approachable."

"Good luck with that." Elphaba snorted. Glinda gave her a hard look.

"Elphie, you're wasting my shopping and socializing time. You know I don't do well when you do that." Glinda teasingly warned. Elphaba sighed.

"Fine." Elphaba said. She strode off towards her room.

"You two seem very close." Peerless said. Only now did Glinda realize the error of being alone with him.

"Two years of habitation have made us so." Glinda responded.

"I can tell you've had a profound effect on her. She actually cares for her appearance, now."

"I like to think she is more mindful of her appearance than care for it. And she has had a profound effect on me, also."

"There is an old proverb in Munchkinland: we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and help them in return."

"I don't know if I believe that is true, but your granddaughter has helped me become who I am today."

"And you her."

They stood in silence then until Elphaba came back. She was wearing the dark blue dress and her hat.

"Can we go now?"

* * *

**This chapter covers the days of 16-19** **th** **of Highsummer**


	36. Summer's End

**11/9/15**

* * *

The little town of Manlin sat less than an hour ride from Colwen Grounds. The official carriage was a much smoother than the carriages they had ridden in the last few weeks. Glinda attempted to make small talk, but Elphaba was very guarded around her great-grandfather. The Eminence himself engaged her when spoken to, but was reviewing his notes so his answers were brief. Glinda eventually gave up.

As they rolled slowly into Manlin, Glinda inwardly sighed. The town was much like the others in Munchkinland; sod houses. The only difference was the streets were cobblestone instead of dirt. As they pulled into a carriage stable, Glinda noticed a lively street bazaar. Her heart quickened.

As the carriage stopped Elphaba made to the door. A light cough stopped her. Sighing, she sat back down. Peerless waited until the door opened and headed out. Elphaba wrinkled her nose but followed. Glinda went out after her. Peerless had his hand extended to help the petite blonde. She accepted as proper.

As her feet touched down, Glinda noted the difference in traveling with an Eminence. There were at least four short Munchkinlanders in the Thropp livery, and a few tall ones. Elphaba fidgeted in impatience and dislike at the entourage. Glinda noticed the carriage and footmen had drawn the attention of the crowd.

"We are not expected to stay with you the entire time, are we? That's not exactly what I was hoping for." Elphaba grumbled softly to her grandfather. He lightly shook his head.

"No; in about an hour I have to meet with one of the estate owners here. After that you'll be on your own." Peerless paused. "In a manner of speaking. You'll still have an escort, but a small one."

"I assure you we do not need it; we are perfectly fine by ourselves." Elphaba protested.

"As I said before, this is not Gillikin. Young ladies, especially a future Eminence, do not go around unescorted. And let it be at that." Peerless rebutted. Elphaba fumed unnoticeably to anyone but Peerless and Glinda.

The large group made their way into the street bazaar. It was slow going due to their size, but also due to their prominence. Munchkinlanders came to pay their respects or beg a hearing with the Thropps. Glinda watched in professional admiration as Peerless sorted the well-wishers from the applicants with practiced ease. Some were even sent away with small coin for their troubles.

It was not only Peerless that was approached. Elphaba drew many of the younger Munchkinlanders' attention. Glinda thought it was partly her skin, but also partly her own strange charisma. Her musings were interrupted, however, when some Munchkinlanders approached her. Young men, by Glinda's guess (though she noticed all looked younger than they were). Glinda smiled and properly entertained their attentions. They went away pleased.

As they made their way into the street fair Glinda was surprised watching Peerless interact with the shopkeepers. He examined each ware carefully, commenting on its superb craftsmanship. He then proceeded to haggle with the owner with skill that would make any merchant prince proud. At end both parties left pleased. Glinda noted that he bought very specific gifts.

In contrast, Elphaba would select a ware and pepper the shop keeper with questions about its history, design, and manufacture. The first she did it to barely concealed his annoyance until Elphaba inquired about the price. Elphaba paid it, along with a few extra coins. The row of vendors took note, and were much more patient.

Glinda's turn to engage came as they made their way into the clothier section. Most of the clothier was of the dour, rustic sort of pragmatic Munchkinland. Glinda despaired of finding nothing but perhaps a good pair of boots; however, one stall near the end held the fruits of Munchkinland's more artistic labors. Glinda smiled as she caught sight of the colors. The man in the stall smiled also, and it broadened when he caught sight of Peerless.

"Peerless! Who are these two young ladies? Don't tell me you've put yourself back onto the market? If so, I have a few nieces of good age, and perhaps a sister-in-law if you want older." The man said jovially. Peerless laughed.

"Armound, you haven't changed. You'd try to sell me the shirt off your back." Peerless replied, amused. Armound looked aghast.

"This? No. My wife made it especially for me." He answered, but then his face shifted into a grin. "Unless you're making an offer."

The two men laughed and then shook hands. Peerless turned to the girls.

"Let me introduce you. This is my granddaughter Elphaba." He said. Armound extended a hand and Elphaba took it.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Likewise." Elphaba replied.

"And this is her friend and school mate, Miss Glinda Arduenna of the Uplands of Frottica." Peerless said. Glinda put out a hand. The Munchkinlander bowed over it, and Glinda curtsied.

"How do you do?" Glinda asked.

"Much better, now. I have not seen Frottica in years, and you are its embodiment." Armoud replied. Glinda dipped her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Now what can I do for you both?"

"Not me." Elphaba responded quickly. "Glinda is the fashion expert."

"I would not call myself an expert." Glinda replied. "But I am searching for some new garments."

"Well, come right this way." Armound said and stepped back. "We have the finest clothing from the best tailors in Munchkinland. All the way up to Upper Applerue and down to Wend Hardings are here."

"Thank you." Glinda replied.

The blonde made her way among the wares to try and find something she liked. Elphaba and Peerless remained outside as there was little room. Elphaba watched as Munchkinlanders went on their way. A small group stopped and Elphaba knew they wanted her grandfather's attention. He strode over to them. Though Elphaba tried to hear, she could not make out the words.

"How are you finding Munchkinland?" asked Armound. Elphaba turned to him.

"Well. It has been a long time since I was here; I'd almost forgotten how it was." She replied.

"I see you with your grandfather today, and wonder if you are becoming more interested in the eminence. My son tells me good things about you at Shiz." He continued. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"I've heard that from many here. I quite wonder what tales they are." She said.

"About your excellence in academic matters, and integrity in personal." Armound answered. "My son even said he spoke to you once."

"Did he?" Elphaba asked, intrigued. "What is his name?"

"Davon." Armound said. "He said he didn't get a chance to tell you because he was so nervous."

"I remember him. He is in one of my lectures. Tell him I appreciated his words." Elphaba replied. Armound nodded.

"Excuse me, Master Armound?" Glinda voice carried. "I'd like to make some purchases."

"I shall be right there." He said, and turned to help Glinda.

* * *

"This is quite lovely." Glinda said. They were walking arm in arm on a cobblestone path with overarching trees. "I loved the trellises, too. The roses that covered it were gorgeous."

"That they are." Elphaba replied evenly. Glinda had noticed Elphaba's short replied during their walk; she assumed she was simply tired. Peerless had kept her in meetings all day. From their previous talks on the subject, Glinda knew they could be quite taxing.

"So we are we heading, my beautiful emerald?" asked Glinda. Elphaba tensed.

"We are going to do something I've put off too long." She replied.

Glinda stared at her curiously. The blonde blinked as they emerged from the tunnel of trees and the sun hit her eyes. As it cleared Glinda saw a forest in front of them; not of trees but monoliths. Glinda did not understand, at first, but had learned from Elphaba to not immediately ask questions. Her mind cycled through the possibilities until she landed on the only one that seemed correct.

"We are going to see your mother, aren't we?"

"That would be quiet impossible as my mother has long since passed. We are going to see her headstone, however."

They made the rest of the walk in silence. Glinda noted the stone wall around the cemetery was old; hundreds of years old. The wrought iron gate, however, was much newer. As they walked through the headstones and monoliths Glinda noted their well maintained state. Someone took great care of this place.

The pair headed towards the back. A plinth stood topped with a winged angel. Glinda dipped her head as they approached; Elphaba walked plainly. Stopping in front of it, Elphaba bent down. The emerald girl cleaned some collected dirt and grass off the engraving on the stone. Bending low with her girlfriend, Glinda read the names.

Parta Thropp

Romen Skarr

Sophelia Thropp

Melena Thropp

Glinda noticed there was a blank space. She guessed that would be for Elphaba's father Frexspar.

"Rae, I have a question."

"Of course, my beauty, what is it?"

"I'm guessing this headstone was for your grandparents by Peerless, correct?"

"Yes."

"So if Peerless is your great-grandfather, why do you call him grandfather?"

"Munchkinlander tradition. My grandparents are dead; therefore my great-grandfather is essentially my grandfather. It makes no real difference either way what I call him."

"Oh, ok. " Glinda paused. "I'm guessing your grandparents died young?"

"Yes, when my mother and aunt were barely a few years old. A plague came through Munchkinland, and they were taken. My great-grandfather was distraught, but raised their children as his own."

"He must have been young when he married your great-grandmother." Glinda continued. Elphaba's lips quirked and she sat. Glinda sat next to her.

"A bit too young." She said with a hint of amusement. She made a motion with her hand. "Thropp men."

"Ah." Glinda answered. That answered it all. "And your parents must have been young."

"Thropps are known not to reach twenty without having one on the way, at the least."

"A very…prolific family."

"An oversexed family." Elphaba snorted.

"So, what of your aunt Sophelia? You never speak of her."

"My aunt passed before I was born. It's not common knowledge." Elphaba explained. "She had mental issues, and grandfather placed her in an asylum with hopes of her getting better. Unfortunately, asylums are not well known for care; she died not a year later. My grandfather was furious, and shut down every asylum he could. My father suggested turning them into religious hospitals, and grandfather agreed. One of the sister orders of the Unnamed God known for their care gleefully took them up on their offer. They provide good care for Munchkinland, if done so with the sole purpose of conversion."

"Hmm." Glinda replied as she so often did when Elphaba would turn a personal conversation into a political one.

"Come. We should get back. I've done what I came for." Elphaba said, standing briskly. Glinda hurried to catch up. On the walk back she could not help but think Elphaba's old habits still remained strong.

* * *

Glinda hummed in relief as their carriage pulled into the Emerald City. Their stay in Munchkinland lasted not much longer than their visit to Melena's grave. Peerless had to go away on business, and Frexspar was proselytizing elsewhere. Thus, there would have been no chaperone outside of Nanny. As she looked after Nessa full time it would not be proper for them to stay.

Peerless had sent them with the Colwen Grounds carriage to the Emerald City. Glinda was grateful for the space and room. As they would not be returning, Nessa and Nanny traveled with them. Peerless did also, at least until Rush Margins. There he conversed with Boq's father about Avaric's deal. Glinda was not privy to the meeting, but Elphaba was; she said that they would accept the deal pending Avaric coming out to meet the both of them. The next morning Boq was added to the passenger list in the carriage.

Glinda could see why Peerless had grown the Thropp name. Every stop was timed perfectly to stay at a reputable inn for the night. There was clean beds and hot food. The staff even treated them with increased deference. In all, a much different trip than before. Peerless must have been a genius at organization to set it all up in a couple of days.

Their carriage slowly maneuvered its way to cab port. The size made it nearly impossible to maneuver through the City; as such, it was required to drop its passengers at a cab port. The smaller cabs could get around the City easier. Glinda disliked it, but saw the reasoning. As the port pulled into view she saw a cab with familiar looking men waiting for them.

Their letter had flown ahead, and as such Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, and Fiyero were waiting. They all wore the latest Emerald City fashions well. As the carriage jerked to a halt the boys stepped to it. The Colwen Grounds retainers hopped down while eyeing the boys warily. One stepped up to the window.

"Your Excellency, do you know these young men?" he asked. Elphaba tensed but nodded her head.

"Yes. They are to accompany us to Shiz." She replied. The retainer nodded and stepped back, opening the door.

As they disembarked Avaric met them all formally. Glinda found it a bit pretentious but understood the necessity. Elphaba did not; she yanked her hand back as Avaric bent to kiss it. He simply gave her a smug smile.

"It is nice to see you ladies again." He said. "As I knew you would be coming, and to prevent any scandalous rumors, I took the liberty of renting a flat next to my own for you to stay. Good thing I did it so in advance, too."

"Thank you, Avaric, it is much appreciated." Glinda answered for the travelers.

"Boq, you'll be staying with me. Just like old times." Avaric continued.

"Do you still take forever to do your hair?" he retorted.

"It takes dedication to look this good. Now, shall we?" Avaric replied, and tossed his walking stick into the air before nimbly catching it. The Charmed Circle shook their head at his antics.

The trip back was a riot of conversation. The two groups tried to catch each other up on the events. Crope and Tibbett tried reenacting some of the stories, which caused the cab to bounce wildly until the cabbie cracked his whip at them. They made faces as soon as he turned around but only gestured from then on.

When they reached their destination, Avaric hopped out to lead the girls to their flat. He smiled as he took out the key and opened the door and stepped aside to let the girls enter. Elphaba felt unnerved by it. As she placed her luggage down she heard footsteps. She turned to see two girls walk into the room.

"Shenshen! Milla! What are you doing here?" asked Glinda.

"Avaric asked if we wanted to join him for one last bit of fun before going back to Shiz." Shenshen replied. "Our parents were unsure at first, but since we have our Amas and are staying in a separate flat, they eventually gave in."

"It helped Avaric said he would be introducing us to the right circles." added Milla.

"And with your unexpected, but not unwelcome, early arrival, we'll have almost a week in the Emerald City before we need to head home." Avaric interjected. "Get settled in ladies, for we have dinner plans."

"We're a bit weary from the trip, Avaric." Glinda said before Elphaba could comment. "I do not think we are up to going out."

"A good thing too; we'll be dining next door at our flat." Avaric replied with a wink before he turned and strode out.

Elphaba sighed.

* * *

Dinner was a raucous affair. Avaric plied the Amas with wine early on. The matrons knew what he was doing and told him so; that did not stop them, however. Their charges were almost fully grown, and grown enough to keep their merriment hidden. The Amas let them have their fun, and had their own.

After dinner the girls retired to their own flat. It was a four room affair with Nanny and Nessa sharing a room, Elphaba and Glinda, Milla and Shenshen, and finally the two Amas. All seemed to be pleased by the arrangement. The next morning, however, Shenshen grumbled quietly about the noise of a certain Munchkinland lark. Milla turned red.

"You did not say anything." She quietly responded.

"The view was nice." Rebutted Shenshen with a toothy smile. Milla's face matched the color of her hair.

After breakfast the Circle (minus Nessa) went shopping on Mennepin Square. Glinda's country origins wrinkled its nose once again at the ruche and bustles of the dresses; her socialite knew she needed them to set herself apart at Shiz. Glinda bought five though her purse could barely afford it. Elphaba helped to pay.

They took in lunch at one of the better pubs on the square. The Circle was tacitly watched by many patrons. Elphaba thought it was due to their obviously tourist nature; Avaric thought it was because of their youth and vigor. Crope and Tibbett knew it was because people-watching was a pastime in the Emerald City.

After lunch Elphaba announced she was splitting from the group.

"Oh? What for, our dear Miss Elphaba?" Crope asked.

"There are some bookstores I saw on our way through the first time that I did not properly get to examine. I wish to dig deeper now."

"I'll come with you." Glinda said. Elphaba held up a hand.

"No, I do not wish to bore you my sweet. I promise I will be just fine."

"If that's your wish." Glinda said. She knew there was something else Elphaba was searching for, but trusted she would get it out of her later.

"It is. And thank you for everything, my sweet." Elphaba gave her a quick peck on her forehead before drawing her head scarves over her head. Even the light fabric seemed to obscure her features. The green girl strode away. Glinda watched her disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"Oz that feels good." Shenshen moaned. Milla gave a little giggle.

"I thought you might like that. Beats doing it yourself, doesn't it?" she asked. Shenshen gasped as fingers hit a sensitive spot.

"Usually I have Pfannee." She replied breathlessly. Milla giggled again.

"But she has such small fingers!"

"She knows how to use them." Shenshen managed to groan out in appreciation. Milla giggled.

"And how about you, Glinda? Enjoying yourself?" Milla purred.

"Quite. Elphaba is good but," Glinda moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes, "she can be a bit too rough."

"Sometimes a lady needs delicate." Milla agreed with a smile.

"Yes, and sometimes she needs rough." Glinda replied. The girls gasped.

"Miss Glinda! We're merely talking about our massages!" Milla said from her table.

"Quite! Where is your mind?" Shenshen laughed. Glinda pooped open one eye.

"On my massage. Just like your own." Glinda smiled mischievously. The masseurs said nothing.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish…" Milla started but trailed off. Glinda and Shenshen looked over at her. They had been getting dressed and were not in more than their camisoles.

"Wish?" asked Glinda.

"Wish…" Milla hesitated again. "Wish…had someone I could be close to like you and Elphaba, or you and Pfannee."

"Has your love for Boq cooled?" asked Glinda. Milla shook her head.

"No, but he's a man; he is focused on those things. Not that he is inattentive, but he does not understand how it is to be a woman." Milla explained, and looked down. "Not to mention the distance he has to keep all the time for sake of propriety. I cannot hold him every night, or shop with him arm in arm, or give more than a chaste kiss in public."

"The secrecy can be fun." Shenshen added helpfully.

"Yes, but it is also wearing." Milla replied.

"That is true." Glinda agreed. "I know it is hard sometimes on me and Elphaba."

"Me and Pfannee are close, but not that close." Shenshen admitted. "I do not really long for her more than you would a fond friend. More than you, Miss Milla, or you Miss Glinda."

"That sounds dreadful." Gasped Milla. Shenshen shrugged.

"You'd be surprised. I do not get jealous when she is with someone else or guilty when I am. We are both free to pursue who we want; we are just always there for each other." She answered.

"I knew your relationship was interesting, but I did not know you were not each other's only." Milla pondered. "It seems strange to me."

"I might, but it is how I like it. I feel like it allows me to experience each person to the fullest extent they'll allow me, rather than being held back by anything."

"Do you always explore everyone to their fullest?" asked Milla. Shenshen nodded.

"For the most part; even those I do not take an initial liking to. One never knows what you will learn from someone else." Shenshen replied.

"That is intriguing." Milla wondered. Shenshen's eyes dipped low.

"Curious, Miss Milla?" Shenshen almost purred. The red headed girl started for a moment.

"No! Well, yes, but no! I promised myself to Boq, and him only." Milla answered. Shenshen nodded.

"Then I won't push the issue. Miss Glinda? I would feel remiss if I were not to extend the same invitation to you."

"Thank you, Miss Shenshen, but I am still trying to figure out my own self; I feel no need to complicate it yet."

"As you wish. The invitation is always open; you merely have to ask." She replied. She then checked the grandfather clock in the corner and swore. "I'm late. You lovely ladies distracted me."

"Late for what?" asked Milla. Shenshen hurriedly threw on a frock and boots.

"Duran is in the Emerald City. I let him know I was going to be here, and he invited me to a special practice with some of the Emerald City's teachers. I'll have to hustle." She answered and she strode for the door. She paused only briefly to plant gentle kisses on each of the girls' foreheads. She opened the door. "Until later, my lovelies!"

With a flourish she closed the door. Glinda shook her head.

"He rubs off on her far too much."

"I wonder how much he rubs up on her?" Milla giggled. Glinda gasped.

"Milla!"

"What? I thought it was a good turn of phrase."

"I will grant you that." Glinda paused. "It is quite a question."

"We have interesting friends, do we not?"

"That, my dear Milla, is an understatement."

Both girls giggled.

* * *

Elphaba inwardly sighed in relief as she saw the sign for the Dancing Bear. It had been over a month since she was in the City, and her command of the layout was not the best to begin with. Keeping a wary eye, she crossed the street and entered the pub. The Bear at the counter nodded to her. Elphaba moved to a back corner half hidden from view. The Bear finished serving some customers and then trudged over.

"How goes it?" he asked gravelly.

"Much the same." She replied. "No letters from home, unfortunately."

"It is to be expected. I'm afraid I have to go about my business, but some acquaintances would like to speak to you."

"And who may they be?" Elphaba asked dangerously. She was unnerved, but would not show it. "I do not like surprises."

"Which is why you're still in the business." The Bear replied as he trundled off to serve his customers.

Elphaba glanced around. She did not notice anyone suspicious; mostly Animals trying to have a peaceful meal. There were a few Ozians in contrast to the previous time. None seemed to be giving Elphaba extra attention. Elphaba dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a watch. At the same time, she double checked her knife.

The Bear came back over with some food. Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly dropped it off before heading back to serve others. Elphaba frowned. The food looked to be porridge of some sorts. Elphaba spooned through it while discretely eyeing the establishment. Not seeing anything objectionable, she spooned a small amount into her mouth. Elphaba grimaced inwardly. Not the best food. It could use some salt.

Two men entered the establishment. They spoke to the Bear and he motioned towards Elphaba. She did not turn her head, but watched them out of the corner of her eye. One was much bigger than the other; a body guard. Elphaba put her spoon down and at the same time gently slid her knife partially out of its holster. The two men picked their way over and slid into the benches.

"I do not recall giving you permission to sit." Elphaba said easily. The smaller man quirked an eyebrow.

"I seem to think business associates did not need permission." He replied.

"Oh? Have we had business before?"

"No, but I am told you could be useful to my business."

"Useful, hm?" Elphaba replied evenly. "I suppose I could. And just who are you?"

"Friends of the flock." He answered. Elphaba did not give anything away, but those were the words she was waiting to hear.

"And to what use can I be?"

"We're thinking of promoting you out of postal service. Your unique talents could be very helpful."

"I am always looking to contribute more. What would you have me doing?"

"You'd be finding potentials clients and performing risk management."

"Risk management? What would that entail?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"Eliminating potential threats to the business." Replied the man in an equally low tone. Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm not here for that." She protested.

"Don't you want to help the business?" the man hissed.

"Of course. But I do not believe in that."

"Sometimes risks must be eliminated."

"Then we are no better than them." Elphaba retorted. She made to rise. "I think we are done here. You know how to find me if you need to find some clients."

The man's hand snaked out and grabbed Elphaba's wrist. She twisted but he held her firmly. Unfortunately for her, he also grabbed on top of her knife's sheath, pinning it in place.

"Sometimes risks must be eliminated; especially when assets become risks." He hissed. He stood as well and tugged on her arm. She struggled against it but managed to do no more than upend her bowl. The big man made to grab for her also.

"And what do you think you are doing?" came a horrendous growl from behind. The Bear had noticed the commotion and came over.

"We are simply taking our friend with us. She drank a bit much." The smaller man said smoothly.

"She has drunken nothing since she has been here." Growled the Bear even more forcefully. This time he showed his teeth. "You shall release her."

"You fool. She could be a threat to us all." The small man hissed. Elphaba could barely hear it; she doubted any of the other patrons could.

"Now." The Bear answered. The men did not and the big man started to reach into his cloak. The Bear rose up on his hind legs and bared his teeth one final time. "I said _now._ "

"Fine." Spat the man. He threw Elphaba's arm against her, causing her to topple into her seat.

"If I see you around here again it will not go well for you." The Bear snarled.

"I think it won't go well for you soon enough." The smaller man snarled back.

"We shall see."

The two men stalked past the Bear who was still holding himself up to his full height. He followed them on his hind legs until they had left. Only then did the Bear put his forepaws on the ground. He wearily trudged back to Elphaba.

"I'm sorry. They were colleagues of colleagues; I did not realize how they would be." He apologized. Elphaba nodded.

"I understand. I did not think I would meet such acquaintances."

"They may be in the business for less…upstanding reasons, but strange bedfellows and all that."

"Indeed. Speaking of which, I must get back to my own fellows." Elphaba said as she gathered her things. She drew her head scarves over her as she set out. The Bear followed. "If you need me, you know how to contact me."

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay here? We could use your help." He asked. Elphaba looked both ways as she strode out the door, and then turned back.

"Perhaps I considered it before, but not at the present. Maybe sometime in the future."

With that, she turned and headed back to the flat.

* * *

"We can't leave someone so dangerous out there." The small man hissed as they wound their way through the back alleys of the Emerald City. "She knows too much and is too weak."

"I understand." The big man said. "We can't touch her here as it would be obvious, but we know she has to travel to Shiz. We can take care of it on the road."

"Make sure of it." The smaller man growled.

He was about to say something else when they saw their way was blocked. A man stood serenely in the alleyway. He was not overly large or small; both men were actually bigger than him. He had on the standard dark jacket common amongst the working class of the City, and a wide brimmed hat. The only thing of note was his walking stick on which both his hands were perched. Both men had lasted this long in their business by realizing when something was amiss. That sense was screaming at them right now.

"Who are you?" asked the smaller man.

"No one of importance." Replied the man in the alleyway easily. His tone was light.

"Oh? Then you won't mind moving; we have important business to attend to."

"I guess I should have specified." The man said. He popped his walking stick up into one hand and strode towards them. "In the scheme of things, I am no one important. However, to you I am the most important thing in the world."

"Oh? And why is that?" asked the smaller man. Both men shifted slightly for easier access to their weapons.

"I am the bringer of death. Your death, specifically." He continued jovially. Both men's stances shifted away from the approaching man to provide a smaller target.

"Oh? And what for?" hissed the smaller of the two.

"Simple. You, men of no consequence meddled in the affairs of those of the utmost."

The men did not respond. In a flash, both drew their side swords. The next thing the smaller man knew he was staring up at the dirty buildings as he bled out. His partner lay dead next to him, killed almost immediately. The smaller man blinked and gasped, but was losing the fight to survive. The smiling gentleman peered down at him while wiping the blood from his own sword.

"Bolo," was the last thing the man heard, "can you take care of clean up? I got somewhere I have to be."

"Of course." Came a deeper voice. The smiling man looked up at his assistant. The large man in the bowler hat had already procured a cart from somewhere.

"This jacket too." The man said and stripped it from himself. "It is ruined; not to mention being covered in blood would cause quite a bit of commotion."

"Yes indeed." Bolo agreed. He pointed at the man. "Missed a spot."

"Thank you." The other said as he caught it with a piece of cloth. He fished out an opera cape from the satchel near him. "How do I look?"

"A fop, like always."

"Perfect."

The man tipped his cap to his compatriot and sauntered away.

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the 21st of High Summer to 7 of Wanesummer.**


	37. Familiar Yet Different

Glinda sighed as she flopped down on her bed. It was nice to be back home. Glinda mildly wondered when she started thinking of the small room in Crage as home. She put it out of her head; it did not matter right now. All that mattered was she was here.

"Come, my dear girl, we don't have time to dawdle." Elphaba gently urged. Glinda looked at her through golden locks.

"We just got back. We haven't even unpacked yet."

"Something we need to do." Elphaba responded. "We have to unpack, change, perhaps freshen up, and then go meet our friend."

"Who?" Glinda asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"The man at the sorcery shop. He said to come back at the beginning of this semester, and we'll have no time later."

"I almost forgot."

The blonde got up off the bed and began to unpack her bags. Most of the clothes went into a laundry pile; the trip back from the Emerald City was not supplied with washhouses. After that quick sorting, the girls set about changing and freshening up. Elphaba checked her pocket watch.

"We should get going; it's late afternoon already."

"Did we need to bring the other books back?" Glinda asked. Elphaba brows bunched.

"I don't remember. Let's just in case." Elphaba smiled. "Good thinking, my sweet."

"Thank you." Glinda said, and felt heat rise to her cheeks. To keep Elphaba from seeing it she hurriedly found the books and placed them in a bag. She gave it to Elphaba, who slung it over her shoulder. Glinda picked up her small handbag.

"Ready?" she asked. Elphaba nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

The bell rang as the walked into the old wooden door. Once again the smell of old books, dust, and aged wood assaulted Glinda senses. Elphaba glanced around for the shopkeeper, but did not see him. Peering around the corner of shelves did not reveal him either. She frowned.

"Maybe he's out to lunch?" Glinda offered.

"I doubt it. The door wouldn't be open."

"Quite astute." came the voice of the old man. Shuffling around a corner, he was wearing the same purple robes, but looked older than the last time they saw him. "However, I don't move as fast as I used to. Now, I assume you're back for more?"

"Yes." Glinda said, and stepped towards him. She put a hand into her bag. "I didn't know if you wished me to return these-"

"Return? What for? You paid for them. Anyway, books are only worth the knowledge they contain. Since you contain that knowledge now, what good would it do me to take them back?" he asked but then gave her a sideways look. "Unless you don't. Come, show me some of what your learned."

"Like?" Glinda asked.

"A bit stifling in here, don't you think? A breeze would be nice."

Glinda looked at the man. A few papers rustled on the counter and the old man glanced that way. The chimes over the door began to gently stir and play an harmonious melody. Finally, a light breeze swept through the room. The old man nodded.

"Impressive control. But it's a bit dark in here." He prodded again. A roar and crackle from the overhead chandelier as the room grew brighter. The old man arched an eyebrow. "I've seen you've worked hard."

"I have." Glinda replied. Seeing an earthenware cup on the counter she waved her hand. The mug floated gracefully over to her as drew out her wand and tapped its brim. It filled with water. "Thirsty?"

"I am; thank you." he replied. He took a sip but the cup slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. "Clumsy me. Would you?"

"Of course." Glinda answered and flicked her wand. The cup put itself back together and she refilled it. The old man nodded.

"You have the basic elements down; I'm going to assume you have the advanced down as well."

"Not test?" Glinda inquired, confused. The old man smiled.

"I like my store the way it is, thank you." he replied. "Now come with me. I've got your books over here."

"Do any of those books have information on bind breaking?" Elphaba interjected.

"Bind breaking?" the old man eyed Elphaba warily. "Like physical or sorceric?"

"Sorceric." Elphaba answered. The man shook his head.

"That's very specific, and very advanced, magic." he replied. "All binds ultimately come down to force of will, however. Have a greater will and you won't be bound."

Elphaba nodded, but was not eased by the answer. Elphaba paid for the books and the two girls set off. The man intently watched them go.

* * *

"Glinda, would you mind stopping some other stores? I have a few items I need." Elphaba asked.

"Sure, Elphie." Glinda answered. The green girl steered her lover to a nearby store. Glinda barely caught the name before going in. "Another bookstore?"

"Supplies, mostly."

Elphaba quickly made her way into the shop. Finding a shelf stacked with books, she began to rifle through them. Glinda understood as she saw the pages were blank. Elphaba was looking for empty books to write in. However, the blonde knew that Elphaba had plenty of unwritten notebooks in the room. Glinda kept the question to herself until they had paid and left the store.

"Elphie, what are these books for?"

"You heard what he said; once you obtain knowledge from a book there's no use returning it."

"I'm guessing you're not talking about the books we just bought."

"An astute deduction, my sweet." Elphaba replied and flashed her a rare genuine smile. "We have checked out many books in our time here, and though we hold the knowledge in our minds, our memory is imperfect."

"So you're looking to copy every book we've checked out?" Glinda asked warily. Elphaba shook her head.

"Of course not. That would be ridiculous." Elphaba paused. "I'm planning copying every book that may be useful to us."

"Elphie! There's no way we could do that in year!"

"Remember the spellbook we borrowed that had a spell to make one's pen write perfectly and never run out of ink?"

"Yes, of course." Glinda exhaled. "So I could sign a hundred cards in one go, that still won't help."

"There was another in there about copying one book to another." Elphaba revealed slowly. Glinda's mind slowly digested the information.

"But where are we going to keep them!" she asked in exasperation.

"On a bookcase; where else?" Elphaba responded jovially. "Now come on! The library will be closing in a little while."

Glinda huffed again, but hurried after her.

* * *

The duo trudged into room twenty-two, the weight of over a dozen books bearing them down. With a relieved sigh and thud Glinda dropped the bags to the floor. Elphaba gave her a disapproving look but Glinda merely massaged her shoulder. Gingerly toeing her way over to her bed, the blonde slipped off her shoes and rubbed her feet. Elphaba began sorting the books into piles.

"Are you going to do that tonight?" Glinda asked.

"I can think of no reason not to." Elphaba replied. Opening a book, she began to scan its contents.

"I can think of a couple." Glinda retorted.

"We can cuddle later." Elphaba answered, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Don't you think the librarian would find it strange you borrow a set of books and return them the next day?"

Elphaba looked up.

"I hadn't quite thought of that; I just don't want to waste time and miss anything."

"Well, think of it this way." Glinda started. "Instead of focusing solely on Crage Hall's library, you can get books from Briscoe and Ozma Towers through Boq and Fiyero."

"I don't know if either of those libraries has sorcery material."

"Nor do I, but you can ask anyway." Glinda paused. "Besides, I highly doubt you'll stop with sorcery books. I assumed Life Sciences was to follow."

Elphaba eyes lit up with the suggestion. Glinda inwardly sighed but outwardly smiled. Elphaba always focused too much on what was right in front of her, and not the bigger picture.

"What a marvelous idea."

"Good. Now come cuddle." Glinda replied and pat the bed next to her.

Elphaba marked the page with a slip of paper and came over to Glinda. As the green girl sat on the bed the two easily slipped into the familiar position: Glinda hugged close into her taller girlfriend's arms as they lay on their sides.

"Glinda," Elphaba said after a little while, "have you reconsidered the possibility of moving into the political realm?"

"My response is the same." was Glinda's muffled reply. "I will if you will."

"Well it seems I am to be dragged into politics so I might as well take you with me. If nothing else, it will keep me from making a fool of myself."

"What?" asked Glinda, and she leaned back to look up into her lover's eyes. Elphaba sighed.

"Peerless has some tasks of me while I'm in Shiz." Elphaba replied wearily. She shifted onto her back to stare at the ceiling of the room. Glinda adjusted as well, keeping a hand on the Elphaba's chest while entwining their legs.

"I thought you did not promise him anything after Munchkinland." Glinda asked evenly. Elphaba squirmed slightly.

"At Rush Margins he pulled me aside and made an offer if I continued doing eminent work here." Elphaba answered, not making eye contact.

"What sort of deal?"

"He'd double my stipend."

"Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed disappointedly. "I did not think you'd be so easily bought with money!"

"It's not the money that bought me." Elphaba replied tersely. "It's our future. Doubling the stipend over the next year will allow me to invest even more. After this year is done we can be done away with him and everything, and live a comfortable life."  
"And?"

"And...and I could continue doing research; maybe even be granted a position under a professor. I'd also be able to provide for you in the way that you should be."

"Rae, you know I don't need fancy things." Glinda answered, and lay her head on her lover's chest. "Just you is all I need."

"I know; but it doesn't mean I don't want to give them to you."

The pair cuddled close, and neither realized as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day the pair wandered into the Peach and Kidney's. The remaining Circle had set their usual return dinner. As both girls placed their order at the counter and made their way towards their accustomed area they thought much about their missing friends. In fact, the only one currently inhabiting the table was Fiyero. He gave them a warm smile.

"Nice to see you after so long." Fiyero said as he stood. Glinda laughed lightly and Elphaba pursed her lips. Fiyero gave them both a wink. "Jest aside, I've been sitting here for ten minutes."

"Arrive early?" asked Glinda as she sat. Elphaba absentmindedly pushed in her chair and took a seat.

"Yes. I always like to, and was calculating the time it takes to get here with Avaric." Fiyero answered. "It's much shorter when he isn't dallying."

"No Boq?" asked Elphaba.

"Three guesses at who he is coming with."

"No need."

"So, Fiyero, what are you taking this semester?" asked Glinda. Fiyero dug into the satchel at his feet and handed over a piece of paper. Glinda and Elphaba both glanced at it.

"Politics, business, history." Elphaba read out loud. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "Military studies?"

"It does not hurt to be prepared." Fiyero answered.

"That's usually reserved for officers' children." Elphaba probed.

"I got a recommendation from one in the Emerald City. Avaric introduced us and after showing him I knew how to handle myself, he offered."

"You won't finish the courses in your time."

"No; I'll stay another summer and fall in Shiz for it."

"I see."

"But onto happier things. Did you see the announcement for the Founding Ball?"

Elphaba and Glinda looked at each other, and then back to Fiyero. He looked puzzled.

"You know, Shiz University Founding Ball. They hold it every year."

"We did not." Elphaba replied.

"I don't remember ever hearing about it, even in my first year." Glinda agreed. Fiyero's brow furrowed in concern.

"Strange. I know it is only open to upperclassmen, which is why you may not have heard it, Glinda." Fiyero said in a deep voice. "But last year? Perhaps because of Doctor Dillamond Crage did not partake?"

"That could be true." Glinda acquiesced.

"But anyway," Fiyero continued, "I was wondering if you were going, but that's a bit of a moot question now."

"When is it and how formal?" asked Glinda.

"Not this Saturday but next, and quite formal."

"I think that should be enough time to prepare for it." Glinda nodded. "Elphie, I think we should go."

"You know how I despise these things." Elphaba answered, and took a sip of her cider.

"I think it would work well towards what we talked about." Glinda rebutted gently. Elphaba huffed.

"Who taught you to be a barrister?" Elphaba responded. Glinda smiled and lay a hand on Elphaba's.

"I have no idea."

"I guess that means we have to find separate accompaniment."

"Which is probably why Master Fiyero brought it up." Glinda said and gave him a light smile. "Or am I wrong?"

"I agree with Elphaba; who taught you to be a barrister?" Fiyero answered. Glinda lightly laughed and Fiyero joined in. Elphaba quirked an eyebrow.

"Looking for a date, Fiyero?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He answered with a smile. "I don't much prefer to pick one of the girls, and I believe neither do they."

"Why not some other girl? I'm sure one wouldn't mind." Glinda prodded. Fiyero's gaze shifted.

"I'm not quite sure of that; either way, going with someone who I would not have to interpret signals from would be a boon."

"I see." Glinda said. "Would you care to get the table a glass of wine while Elphaba and I talk it over?"

"Of course." the young man smiled, and got up. As soon as he was out of earshot Glinda's smile faded.

"He's still broken up over Miss Cora." Glinda sighed. Elphaba nodded.

"It's possible. He seems to be the type to moon after a girl."

"That was not fair Elphie. Now, who do we want to go with him?"

"I can." Elphaba answered.

"That was quick."

Elphaba leaned over to Glinda. The blonde felt her lover's hot breath on her neck.

"You know how jealous I can get." came the deep growl. Glinda shivered, and realized that one of Elphaba's hands was drifting up over her knee.

"Rae…"the blonde warned, but green hands paid her no mind. Wicked nails drug up her inner thigh until the long fingers found her sensitive vertex. Well practiced strokes shot electricity through the blonde. "Rae, there are people."

"And that makes you like it better."

"You like it." Glinda's voice was small. She glanced around, but they were in a secluded corner with back to most of the patrons. "Fiyero will be back soon."

"Quite enough time." Elphaba answered, and gently slid one of her finger forward. Glinda bucked slightly at the sensation. Elphaba's middle finger caressed her inside while her thumb massaged her bud. The blonde felt the heat rising and deepening. Elphaba gently pulled back and Glinda let out the breath she did not know she was holding. Elphaba gazed into her eyes and cleaned her fingers with her mouth. Bolts of heat ran through Glinda again.

"Here's the wine. Have you decided on my proposal?" came Fiyero's flushed again.

"We have. I'll be going with you, oh Great Hunter." Elphaba quipped.

"Excellent." he replied, and poured them each a glass. Elphaba quickly downed her cider. "Miss Glinda are you feeling alright?"

"Just the cider going to my head." was her response.

"Perhaps the wine was too much." Fiyero's concern was evident on his face.

"No, I'll be fine. I will just take it slow."

"Alright. Have you given any thought on who you'll take? Avaric will be back by then."

Glinda managed not to pull a face.

"Avaric is not bad, especially after we've gotten to know him, but I'd rather not be seen as one of his ladies."

"While I understand, it is well known in Shiz that you are within his social circle. Besides, a Margreave's son is a good date."

"Now who is the barrister?" Glinda replied. "Avaric will do well. When will he back?"

"Next Friday. I'm supposed to meet him for dinner; I'll let him know."

"Sorry we're late." a voice called. Boq walked in with the three girls and their Amas.

The girls sat down as the Amas picked a close table. With both men well known and spoken for, the professional minders gave the group room. Glinda found it interesting that the group had changed so much. Without Avaric, Crope, or Tibbett, the five girls outnumbered the two boys. A voice whispered to the blonde that it was not proper. That brought other thoughts to her head.

"Shenshen, I forgot to ask: how was your fencing instruction in the City?" Glinda leaned over to the brunette. The other girl started a bit as she lost the faraway look in her eyes and they began to glitter.

"It was amazing. There were so many different schools! Every style of sword seemed to have instructor. I got to fence so many new people."

"Oh? And how was that?"

"Well, at first they did not take me seriously, but I put a quick stop to that." Shenshen gave her a lopsided smile. Glinda thought it looked positively roguish, and did not wonder where she picked it up from. "After that I fenced up the ranks until they could place me."

"How did you match up?"

"On the higher end, but not near the top. While many of the boys there were nobles who pretend to be swordsman, or are learning, some were very dedicated. They all were quite impressed with my skill though, and my sword."

"Oh! You brought that with?" Glinda started. "I did not see it on the way back."

Shenshen smiled and leaned over.

"I snuck it in with some of my parasols.I couldn't bear to part with it."

"I can understand that. What did Duran think of your dueling?" Glinda steered the conversation away from the darker edges of her mind.

"Improving. He was pleased how I performed and gave me some critiques. He was more interested in what I thought."

"Really?"

"Critical thinking is a very important to a swordswoman. One may not be prepared for everything, but one can learn to analyze and adapt. That will keep you safer than a thousand techniques."

"So sayeth the Book of Duran." Glinda answered with a smile.

Shenshen nodded, and then leaned her head on Glinda's shoulder. The blonde was somewhat taken aback by the action. She noticed Elphaba's (and Pfannee's) eyes glance their way before resuming their own conversation. Shenshen let out a sigh near Glinda's ear.

"I wish it could always be like that." she said. Glinda patted the brunette on the leg.

"I know, but enjoy the moments as they come up." Glinda reassured. "On a happier note, did you know of the Founding Ball?"

"Yes; Boq was telling us on the ride over. I'll have to find a date."

"Oh? So you know the gentleman have dates?"

"I was half listening to their conversation right now, so yes."

"Oh." Glinda answered. She had been focusing on the girl at her side. Strange for her.

"Glinda, is there a reason your strumming your fingers on my thigh?" whispered Shenshen. Glinda blushed and quickly pulled her hand back.

"I apologize. I did not notice."

"Something on your mind?" Shenshen giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Glinda whispered back. "My girlfriend is a tease."

"Ah. I know the feeling." Shenshen answered. Glinda's eyes drifted down to see a small hand stroking Shenshen's other knee. Glinda's blush deepened.

"So, who are you looking at taking?" asked Glinda, hoping to get onto another subject.

"I'm thinking Duran." Shenshen answered, and then let out a hiss of pain. She glared at Pfannee, but the blonde paid her no attention. "Pfannee already has a date, though."

"Oh?" Glinda asked, looking at her.

"Yes. A young viscount to be." Pfannee bobbed her head. "Nice looking, pleasant to talk to. I thought I might enjoy his company."

"I'm sure." slipped in Shenshen. Pfannee gave her a little pinch, but the brunette never stopped smiling.

"Well, I hope it goes better for you." Elphaba was saying as she stood up. "Unfortunately, I have business to attend to."

"What kind?" asked Boq. Elphaba gave him a look.

"Nest Hardings." she answered. Boq nodded his head in understanding.

After Elphaba's departure the group talked much of nothing. The girls exchanged their classes and schedules, talked about clothing for the ball and any other gossip they had heard. The three girls wondered at Nessa's new schedule after Glinda told them she was now double majoring in politics and theology. Finally, the girls with Amas departed as it was an appropriate time to do so. Glinda remained as she had a spare key to get into Crage.

"So, it is just us." Glinda said, and took a sip of her wine. "That reminds me, can you gentlemen do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Boq.

"Can you compile a list of books each of your respective libraries have on Life Sciences and Sorcery? We may need to borrow some in the future."

"Of course, but I have to wonder what for?" Fiyero asked.

"Knowledge. We're so limited at Crage."

"I'll do what I can at Briscoe. I think I can still get into Three Queens as I was an aide there a couple of years ago." Boq said. He himself was standing. "I have to go, though. Take care."

"And you, Fiyero?"

"Of course I'll do my best. Granted, Ozma Towers is a business and politics school, not a Sorcery and Life Sciences, but I will see."

"Thank you." Glinda said, and put a hand on the Vinkun's. "How are you?"

Fiyero gave her a puzzled look.

"Fine." he replied evenly. Glinda shook her head.

"No, I mean how are you? It's been awhile since you've been back after Cora."

Fiyero shrugged, and Glinda could see him shutter his emotions behind his eyes.

"It is difficult, sometimes, as I want to go and see her. I did walk by the other day to see if the shop was still open. It is, but I did not go in. Best give it more time for both."

"You'll be alright." Glinda said, giving his hand a little squeeze. Fiyero turned his own over and squeezed back.

"Thank you, Miss Glinda." he replied.

Not for the first time Glinda noticed the deep well of emotion in the Vinkun boy. The veneer of aristocratic masculinity hid it well (especially after he met Avaric), but it was times like these Glinda knew he would not grow to let it consume him. She smiled.

"I best be getting back myself. You take care, Master Tigelaar." Glinda said with deep affection.

"And you as well, Miss Arduenna." he replied truly.

* * *

The next two weeks passed rather uneventfully for the Circle. Slowly getting into the habit of school again, they met on the nice days by the Canal. Elphaba and Glinda reviewed their notes, but being so far ahead, the material was easy. Their nights were spent with sorcery practice and copying books. Glinda started to understand how many books she gave Elphaba access.

Nessa was around less than the previous year. Her new demanding schedule simply left less time for anything besides also meant she was skipping the Founding Ball. On the occasions she would come out she was of happy admonished the the group less, preached less, and bestowed thankfulness more. The Circle was happy her religion had turned from brooding to blessful.

The day before the ball the girls went out to a spa day as custom. Prior to their massages, the four were sitting in a hot room enjoying themselves immensely. Glinda took the time to clandestinely observe her friends. Nearing the end of adolescence and growing into adulthood, the girls had started to fill out more. Milla was full of soft, gentle curves; Glinda wondered how she would make a rural estate owner's wife. Pfannee by contrast was still petite as ever, and showing no signs of growing (except perhaps a bit in the thighs). Shenshen was interesting observation as she had slimmed down and was beginning to exhibit strong arms and powerful legs. Glinda assumed it was the training. The blonde was thankful she was blessed with her own body.

After they had returned the girls went to bed early to prepare for the next day. The Ball was in the early afternoon so there would be no lunch together first. After meeting for a quick breakfast the girls went to Glinda and Elphaba's room to prepare. The green girl found the scents and powders cloying.

Afterwards the girls slipped into their dresses from the Emerald City. Milla wore an elegant dress of red-gold, Pfannee of olive, Shenshen of blue, and Glinda a shimmering white gold. Elphaba was in a simple yet elegant black dress.

A cab was waiting for them at the gates of Crage. Though a short jaunt to the ballroom at Three Queens where the Ball was being held, none of the girls wished to walk. The heat of summer still clung around. Fortunately, each girl was equipped with a lace parasol. The air passing them on the cab made the ride tolerable..

The gentleman met them at the door. Glinda had been nervous that Avaric might not show; the embarrassment would simply not done. As such she was relieved when he was standing with the rest. As the cab stopped Glinda noticed each of the boys (minus Pfanee's date) were in Emerald City fashion as well. The group would make quite the sight. Interestingly enough, each of the men wore flowers on their lapels, and bared one for their date. Glinda wondered whose idea that was.

The Ball itself was a rather dull affair except for two instances. After the speeches were given by each of the heads of the schools, Madame Morrible had made for the table. The girls and boys tensed. The large woman smiled as she approached.

"Nice to see you all here. I'm glad Crage could be represented by such esteemed girls. You gentlemen should count yourself lucky." she said.

"We do, Madame Head." Avaric replied smoothly. "In fact, I think we have been lucky to escort the best of Crage."

"Indeed. I'm also glad to see my girls pick well-classed and rising gentlemen in their company." she answered, and looked over the group. Her eyes stopped on Duran. "Some faster than others."

"I think Madame Head will find I will rise quite quickly with such Crage ladies around me." Duran replied. The table had to quickly suppress a snort at his impertinence, though Pfanee's date did not quickly enough. Morrible glared down at him.

"Quite. Have we met before? I cannot remember." she asked Duran

"It is expected a lady such as yourself may not remember me." Duran rejoind. "We met last year as I was escorting the Lady Shenshen to the Masquerade."

"Ah, yes. I quite remember now. I see you've updated your tastes."

"I like to change things up every once in awhile."

"Change can be good." Morrible intoned ominously. She then nodded and walked away without another word.

"That was fun as always." Fiyero commented. The group laughed nervously.

The other event came a couple of hours later. The Ball had all the normal parts of a function: remarks, a meal, dancing, talking, and of course drinking. Most of the older students understood moderation; however, Pfannee's date quickly got into his cups. His behavior, though not outlandish, started to border on the inappropriate. He leaned too close, let his hands wander out of place when they danced, and made suggestive remarks. The boy was possessed enough to do so out of the earshot of the others. Pfannee could have told them but did not. She was actually hoping to finish the night and not see him again.

It was not to be. When taking a walk on the portico to get some fresh air, he absconded her behind on of the columns. There he tried to sweet talk her. The blonde, though not prudish, was not going to be pressured. Glinda, Avaric, Fiyero, and Elphaba were outside walking when they saw her dash a cup of wine in his face and stride towards them. Glinda quickly went to her side while the other three gave the boy dark looks.

"That harlot!" the boy hissed. He went to go after her but Avaric and Fiyero stepped in front of him.

"We think that's quite enough. Why don't you run along now." Avaric said sweetly.

"That tease was putting me on all night. When I simply asked her back for dinner she threw the wine in my face!" he protested hotly. Both boys gave him uncompassionate looks. "Sure enough well for you; you've both had a taste. I'm guessing at the same time as well."

"And there's your cue." Avaric answered and grabbed the boy under one arm. Before he could move, Fiyero grabbed him under the other. "Now, my good friend, lets take see this cad out."

Pfannee was in a stew at their table. She had replaced her glass of wine.

"The nerve of him! Expecting me to put out like some two-penny tart!" she whispered fiercely, and took a drink of her wine.

"Some men are incorrigible." agreed Milla.

"I mean, I'm not against a good tumble." Pfannee continued. "You all know I haven't been completely discreet with my tastes, but still!"

"Only poor men expect things of women." Glinda agreed. "He was not good for you anyway. Not enough taste, for certain."

"Quite true." Pfanne agreed, then sighed. "Still, perhaps I should be more discreet in the future."

"That would probably be best." Shenshen stated. "Besides, playing coy is part of the fun."

Pfannee perked up.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

**This chapter covers the dates of the** **21** **st** **of Wanesummer to 7 of Newfall.**


	38. Perspectives

Elphaba slammed the book closed in frustration. Her care for the objects had lessoned as they were no longer so rare. This book's particular offense to her was being the last sorcery book found in the Crage library. The libraries of Three Queens, Brisco, and Ozma Towers had not turned up any on the subject. Elphaba suspected that Crage coveted their knowledge.

The green girl took off her glass and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The search to break the binding spell already cast on them was not going anywhere, let alone finding a spell to protect them. Glancing over to Glinda's empty bed, the green girl felt a pang of desperation. She had to protect Glinda; Nessa too, though Elphaba felt ashamed the thought came afterwards. In fact, she had to protect them all.

Sighing, Elphaba stood up. She double checked that all the books from Crage library were copied, and put them in her satchel. Spying a letter she had to send, she quickly scanned it and placed it in between the pages of a book where it would not wrinkle. Grabbing her pocket watch off the table she flipped it open. Good; she had plenty of time. Pocketing it, she flung her satchel over her shoulders, and followed it with her jacket. The weather was turning.

Hurried strides took her out of the dorm and into the courtyard. Glancing upward, she decided she did not need the jacket. A flash of annoyance came at the thought of other demands on her time. She had another meeting today of Eminent business; a cattle farmer whose herd could help bring some needed relief to farmers in Munchkinland. Elphaba just hoped it would not take up too much time.

At the library Elphaba returned the books. The librarian did not give her a second look; she was well acquainted with Elphaba. The green girl hurriedly dove into the inventory list looking for some book she may have missed. She found nothing but that did not surprise her. The catalogue was incomplete and usually missing the older manuals. Elphaba sighed and climbed the stairs to the sorcery section. She might find something.

The green girl stopped mid-step. Why hope when she could use a locator spell? It may not work; in fact, she was sure it would not but may as well give it a try anyway. Finding a desk with dust was not an issue; it was ever present. Elphaba did a quick chant and focused on the item she was looking for. The green witch knew it was too vague. Feeling the spell settle in she looked at the dust.

_Floor 3, Aisle 13, Case 53, Shelf 3_

Elphaba blinked. She had not hoped for something so specific. Quickly scribbling the instructions down, the green girl hurried off. In her haste, she missed the swirling of the dust into another message.

Elphaba hurried through the aisles, counting her way down. Finding the one she was looking for, she furtively looked at the numbers on the cases. The green girl blinked as she reached the end. This aisle only had forty-seven cases, not fifty-three. Glancing up, she saw faded numbers that stated it was aisle thirty-nine. Elphaba cursed (not for the first time) the lack of a systematic approach to the system. Somewhere in her mind she promised to figure out a better way.

Going back to the beginning, she tracked down the right aisle after two more failed starts. Hurrying down the aisle, she was aware the shelves were mostly bare. Her quarry was easy to spot; it was the lone book on the shelf. Elphaba picked it up gently, seeing the binding was loose. The title had faded off the cover all but for a few specks of paint and discoloration. Opening it, the first page held a crisp cursive.

_The Bonds That Tie Us_

A strange name, but Elphaba paid it no mind. Finding the table of contents, she quickly found the section she was looking for. Scanning quickly through the pages, Elphaba realized to break the spell placed over them would not be a simple matter of casting. A more rigorous process would be involved. Indeed, she would need to get supplies from the market.

Elphaba hurried down the stairs and to the librarian. The old woman eyed the book with some suspicion, but eventually signed it out for Elphaba's use. The green girl hurried out and down the steps. Knowing it would easier to have the porters hail a cab (as most refused to stop for her), the green girl made her way there. A short ride later she was at the post office and, after a moment paying for postage, walking into the market. Glancing at her pocket watch, she realized she had less than an hour to buy what she need and make it to her meeting. The green girl was so intent on her watch she failed to see the person she promptly ran into.

"Oof!" The person groaned in a very unladylike manner. Elphaba's head snapped up, angry retort ready. The sight of the girl calmed her tongue.

"Shenshen, what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked. Glancing around, she noticed the girl was alone, in a plain dress with her hair covered and carry what looked like a laundry bag.

"Getting run over by a quite insistent friend." Shenshen responded easily. Elphaba's cheeks darkened.

"I apologize. I was in a hurry to make a meeting."

"As am I. It is nice to see you, Miss Elphaba."

"You as well, Miss Shenshen." Elphaba replied, and meant it.

The brunette stared after the quickly retreating green girl's back. She was happy Elphaba had not inquired too much about her appearance or destination; then again, Shenshen doubted she would have cared. The girl put the encounter from her thoughts and hurried on her way. She had her weekly training session with Duran.

Hurrying to catch a cab to her destination, the Glikkus District, she was left off a bit of a ways away. To most it would seem like she was another lower class woman going to work in the bath and laundry houses. Instead, she slipped over to a building and used the keys he had given to open the door. Sliding the door behind her, she turned the lock.

Duran had converted a run down tavern house in the to an impromptu training hall. He had cleared the bottom floor where beer and wine had been served and replaced it with swords, mats, and targets. Shenshen knew this place well. A wall separated the stairs to the upper level, the bathroom, and a small kitchen. Shenshen checked there for Duran, but found no sight of him. Usually he met her at the door.

Placing down her things, she went to ascend the stairs. Duran had long ago told her she could explore the house at her leisure, but she had never the chance. At the top was a heavy wooden door that creaked as she opened it. A sitting room with a large table and a few comfy chairs came into view. Glancing around, she noted another open door that held many books. Smiling to herself at the thought of Elphaba, she made her way over.

Some of the books there were familiar to her; they were texts from his studies at Shiz. Some were not; treatise and texts on subjects not his studies. She recognized some fencing manuals and resisted the urge to pull them out. Next to them were other manuals, but in a strange language she could not read or recognize. The diagrams needed no translation as men held swords. Past the fencing treatise were more books in strange languages. Shenshen decided she had enough of the library, and moved out to go to another room. A glint caught her eye and she moved in that direction.

This room was obviously an armory. Swords of all styles sat in sheaths along the walls. There were the modern rapier, smallsword, and saber, but also curved swords that Shenshen discerned were for cavalry. Along with them were older swords from the days when it was the primary tool of war. Shenshen also noticed a breastplate in high polish, something cavalry officers still sometimes wore, and another suit of armor on a stand. After that were pistols and rifles of exquisite workmanship, some of kinds she had never seen. In particular one that seemed to be made fully of metal.

Something caused her to turn her head back to the swords displayed. A peculiar sword caught her attention. Outwardly nothing more than a relic of the time of cavaliers and spears, the well worn case attracted her attention. The sword seemed to call to her. She reached her hand out to pick it up from the stand it was on.

"I see you've found an interest in one of my collections?" Came Duran's voice from behind. Shenshen jumped.

"Oh! Yes. I can't explain it, but it just seems so unique."

"It is. This sword was once the property of a mighty knight." He answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Of course."

"In the age of steel and fire, warbands fought each other for supremacy. They like to call themselves nations, but in that time might ruled, not law. This knight was under a fierce ruler, a man so hard they called him The Hammer. He subjugated a portion of the world by strength of will and clashed with many ferocious enemies. After one such punitive raid to set his enemies on the back foot he was returning home. The knight and his retinue were trusted completely by the ruler and formed the rearguard. In a mountain valley they were beset by his lord's enemies in retribution for the raid. Outnumbered two to one, the knight and his retainers fought bravely and slew many. However, numbers carried the day. Knowing the knight had sent warning to his lord, the enemy disappeared before The Hammer could be brought to bear. His lord buried him with honors and gave the sword to his family."

"How did you get it?" Asked Shenshen. Duran smiled wanly.

"Families of war rarely last long; particularly successful ones. They are ground up in the endless cascade of conflicts that arise. His family was no different. They were broken over centuries of endless diligence to their lords. The last remaining member was nothing more than a serf-soldier to his lord. He died on a not too distant battlefield, and made my family promise to look after it in addition to his daughters."

"I did not know you were so well off." Shenshen said. Duran gave her a warm smile.

"Not so well off, but well enough. Now, I doubt you came here to chat with me so let's get to practice."

* * *

After practice session, Shenshen bathed and was once again treated to a massage by Duran. He left to launder her clothes as last time, but Shenshen did not get dressed. Instead, she wrapped the sheet around herself and made her way to the bedroom. Sparse and utilitarian, the bedroom held nothing more than the man's bed and a closet for clothes.

"Were you wishing to change in here?" Asked Duran from behind her. Shenshen turned.

"Eventually, perhaps." Shenshen replied. Duran raised an eyebrow. "Why, in all this time, have you not made any advances?"

"I've made quite a few, I think. Your timing hasn't been good enough to respond to them." He answered. Shenshen puzzled for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not funny. You know what I mean."

"I make it a rule to not fraternize with my students."

"So you have other female students?"

"A few. A colleague of mine, a Colonel named Monstery, believes all should learn self-defense. Hence he, and I, teach not only the sword but knife, stick, and bare handed fighting. He even has adapted bayonet fighting for women's use with a parasol."

"Quite handy indeed. I would like to learn that as well."

"Perhaps in another year or two, if we make it that far. Either way, I find fraternization to only cause problems. Students will either be distracted from their studies, or there will be questions of undue influence, or poor entanglements. In some cases, jealous husbands and minders; in other, jealous ladies. I find myself not to be a one woman type of man." He ended with a shrug

"Several very good reasons. Let me put them to rest. I will not become distracted by you, great as you are. Sex, while fun, is not more pleasurable than the art of the sword to me. Nor shall you unduly influence me more than perhaps you already have, and worry about entanglements or jealousy. I find myself not a one man, or woman, girl."

"Very good points." Duran nodded. Shenshen returned her smile with a devious one of her own, and dropped the sheet to reveal herself.

"So, shall we test your skill with a sword."

Duran laughed.

"A bit cliche."

"True," Shenshen laughed, "but I felt it appropriate."

"Well, then let the duel begin."

"Now who's cliche?"

* * *

Pfanne sat in her seminar class, waiting for it to start. It was the one class she did not have with Shenshen. The blonde was slightly annoyed as she knew she was off with Duran. Pfannee was not jealous, of course, but rather suspicious of the brunette's occupation with the man. She caught a boy looking at her and turned to him with a smile. He returned it.

"How are you, Master...?"

"Larsaun. And you must be Miss Pfanne."

"I am. It is a pleasure for me to be known to you."

"The story of the Founder's Ball has made its rounds."

Pfannee put on a wearied face.

"The young man was completely inappropriate. I had tried to warn him to save his dignity, but perhaps the wine had affected him too much."

"Perhaps he heard stories of you."

"Oh, and what stories would that be, Master Larsaun?"

"Stories about wild nights with certain gentlemen."

"I see the rumor mill is still unkind." Pfannee put hurt into her voice. "A young lady such as myself does not go unescorted by my Ama if there is not a chaperone present. When would I have such nights as these tales hold?"

"A good point. But one has to wonder?"

"Perhaps I was less soft in having rejected some young men's advances, but it is no reason to make up such lies."

"I can see a cultured lady such as yourself would never do the acts that are bandied about."

"Well, it is reassuring you can clearly see the truth of it. Only if others could."

"Quite true. I see our professor is about to start. Perhaps we could continue our conversation during intersession?"

"Of course." Pfannee smiled. As the teacher started speaking she reminded herself that the part of the thrill was the hunt.

* * *

Milla approached a gaggle of young men in the direction of where she heard Pfannee's voice. They normally walked back to Crage after class; Milla's was just across the hall in another auditorium. One boy was talking, and as he got to the end of his story Milla heard a peal of laughter that was definitely Pfannee's. She stopped at the edge and the blonde caught sight of her.

"Gentleman, it has been a great time but my dear friend Miss Milla is here to escort me back to Crage. I shall see you next class."

The men gave chorus of goodbyes as the girl linked arms and walked away. Milla glanced at them over her shoulder.

"And just who were they?"

"Unlike some, Milla, my prospects of late have dwindled. It was also made apparent recently that my reputation proceeds me. Therefore, I shall capture two deer with one net, and improve my prospects and reputation at the same time amongst the young men."

"And what does Shenshen think of this?"

"She won't care." Pfannee replied darkly as they crossed into the courtyard. "Besides, she's with Duran."

"Oh? They're courting?"

"No, but I know they are having some sort of relationship."

"And how can you tell?"

"I just can."

"That sounds an awful lot like jealousy, blondie bear." Came a teasing voice from behind. The two girls jumped and turned to see the aforementioned brunette standing there.

"Not jealous at all." Sniffed Pfannee. Shenshen gave a little laugh and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered." She retorted.

"You should bathe. You stink of him." Pfannee wrinkled her nose.

"I do nothing of the sort. You know I bathe after every practice before I come back." The brunette replied, and linked her arm through Milla's. "Now, shall we? Dinner will be here soon."

"I'll give you something to eat." Mumbled Pfannee.

"What was that?" asked Shenshen sweetly.

"Nothing." replied Pfannee just as sweet. The girls then headed to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Crope sipped his cider while he watched the people of the Emerald City go about their lives. He was in a little cafe not far from his flat. As per usual, he was waiting for Tibbett to meet him after work. Sometimes the boy's work kept him later. For Crope it was easier to get away from the books and numbers. He took another sip of his cider.

Crope was bored. After the hustle and bustle of life at Shiz and traipsing around Gillikin, his life now was nearly the same every day with little variation. He knew he should be happy with having firm employment and a good person to share it with. It did not stop him from missing the energy of Shiz. The Emerald City just was not the same, though filled with its own energy. To a native boy like him, the good city held little newness. He wished his friends were here to get into trouble with.

That thought brought up the letter he had in his pocket. Elphaba had remembered a conversation from a while before. It was a good thing she had as Crope had been too tipsy to remember it without prompting. When they were here she had taken him aside and told him what she wanted. He had sent a letter to her not a week ago, and had received a prompt response. His mind was detailing what it would entail when a voice cut into his thoughts.

"May I take a seat?" Asked a gentleman who walked up to him. Crope gave him a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

"I promise to make it worth your while." The man smiled back. Crope now gave him a firm once over. In well tailored if not common clothes, the man was in a white worn shirt with a high collar. His waistcoat and pants were of the same dark grey wool. He himself was tall, broad shouldered, lean waist, and with a strong jaw. His combed back dark hair had streaks of grey in it. Finally, he had striking grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type."

"You misunderstand." The man pulled some gold coins from his pocket and placed them on the table. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that type, and am well taken." Crope's voice remained easy. The man laughed.

"Just a few minutes to talk. I have proposition for you."

"I already have a benefactor, if this is what that is about."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't dream of coming between you and them. However, perhaps some side work would not be adverse to you."

Crope examined the man for a moment, trying to puzzle out his intentions. Finally, he motioned to a seat. The man smiled.

"Thank you. I promise you won't be long." He said as he took a seat. "I'm to understand you have some familiarity with numbers."

"That I do. Quite a bit, in fact." Crope answered cautiously.

"And yet also the saber."

"Only a bit. I've studied for only a couple of years and much prefer the smallsword."

"I see. I may have gotten that confused but do know you show great promise."

"My question," Crope interjected, "is how you know that at all."

"A colleague of mine observed you and your...friend's demonstration at the Saint Glinda's Courtyard Performing Company workshop a little while ago."

"So you're a theater scout?"

"Not quite. Let's just say I'm in the business where business sense, acting, and fighting are useful skills to have."

"I've never been particularly civically minded."

"Perhaps I can change that."

* * *

As Tibbett trudged towards the cafe he grumbled at his long day. His supervisor had kept him past his shift, as per usual, to fill out the paperwork. Just because Tibbett was Shiz educated, and the man could not do it himself was no excuse. Tibbett's sense were still heightened so he noticed a man get up and leave Crope's table as he turned the corner.

"Who was that?" He asked as he got closer. Crope looked at him.

"A man who wanted me to work for him."

"You tell him no?" Tibbett asked as he took a seat.

"I told him I'd think about it. It's not a great option, but it has some upsides."

"Better than the job you have now?"

"Different." Crope replied. A waitress came to their table and both men placed an order.

"Doing what?" Tibbett asked after the waitress left.

"Investigative accounting."

"What's that?"

"Same thing I'm doing now, but the person that pays me isn't the same person I'm doing the accounting on. Essentially, they give me the info, and I'd tell them if it matches up."

"For the Constabulary?"

"No. A group independent of them."

"I see. How much would it pay?"

"A bit more than what I'm getting paid. The hours would be more variable, though."

"You wouldn't be out of work for any period of time, would you?"

"No, I'd be on retainer. They'd be paying me regardless if they have work or not."

"Sounds nice. What's the downside?"

"Nobody likes getting investigated."

"True. So, how soon would you start?"

"If I accept it would be a few months. They have to check out my background, put me through some tests; the usual. A few months minimum; six months more likely."

"So, are you going to accept?"

"Like I said, I have to think about it."

"Hmm." was Tibbett's response. He knew there was something more to it, but did not want to push and ruin dinner.

Later, at Crope's flat, the two boys cuddled close. As usual, Tibbett lay his head on Crope's lap while the other boy ran his fingers through his long hair. Tibbett looked up at his lover's far eyes and serious face.

"And what may be plaguing you, _Divo_?"

"Hm?" Crope replied. "Nothing."

"Such a stern brow does not tell me nothing."

Crope smiled.

"I was thinking about this." He answered, and took a letter from his pocket. Tibbett unfolded it and quickly scanned the writing. His eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"My my. I would love to sit in."

"Unfortunately no, _Prima Uomo_ ; she allowed only myself."

"Unfair. I think it will be quite a masterpiece." Tibbett pouted. The other boy bent low to place a kiss on the crinkled forehead.

"I will show you some of the preliminary work, however."

"I'd love that." The other boy brightened up. Crope laughed and nudged his boyfriend off of him to go get what he promised. Tibbett watched him go, but felt there was still something he was not telling him. He shrugged, figuring it would come in its own time.

* * *

Avaric finished signing off on some paperwork, and handed it to the steward. Glancing out the floor to ceiling window, he noticed the sun setting. He looked up at the man.

"That should be enough for today, Armand. Go home and see your wife and kids." Avaric said.

"If I must, Margreave." The man replied. Avaric gave him small smile.

"Consider it an order." Avaric continued the timeless tradition.

The man bowed and walked out. Avaric's brows came together in concentration for a moment before he leaned back to stretch. With a yawn, he stood up and walked over to the oak cabinet that kept his decanters. Pouring himself a dark bourbon, he took a sip as he walked out of the office.

The house, though always almost empty, seemed like a mausoleum now. The dead air hung over him in a way that it never seemed to when his father was alive. Now in Avaric's sole possession he did not enjoy the feeling. Avaric exhaled wearily again and took a seat in a side room.

The old bastard had up and died on some business trip. It had been kept quiet, but his father's personal retainer Armand told him it was during intercourse with a viscount's wife. The result was an angry viscount threatening to file suit with the shire reeve. Avaric had taken care of it with an offer of recompense and a threat of repercussion if he did not. That had sufficed. Avaric was still taking care of his father's unfinished business. Some had thought the so would be a more malleable business partner. Avaric had quickly squashed that, leaving some grumbling that the departed Margreave was softer.

Avaric wondered how to fill this house. In it's current state, it was much too large for his needs. Perhaps if he asked his small circle of friends to stay there? As soon as the idea came he dismissed it. The girls could not out of propriety. Fiyero would not out of pride, and Boq would feel too awkward in the large house. Avaric pursed his lips. Perhaps it was time to seriously start courting. A woman could liven up the house.

Avaric glanced at the clock. It was too late for him to call upon the person he would need to see. However, he could send a letter. Rising from the comfortable chair he downed the last bit of his drink and made his way back to the office. Finding his pen and paper, his crafted handwriting scribbled out the first formal words.

_Dear Miss Glinda,_

_I am in need of your services for something particularly suited to you._

* * *

Fiyero roamed the streets of Shiz alone. He pretended not to notice the curious and harsher looks that some of the people passing gave him. His feet took him in a familiar path outside a small cafe. As he neared, he slipped into a more unassuming walk, moving from place to place to minimize his being noticed. He even tucked his distinct braids under his hat and raised his collar.

As it was a nice day he knew people would be outside in the few seats situated outside. That meant a possibility of her being outside as well.

As Fiyero slunk by he noticed the tables full. Business was still going well, then. Movement at the door caught his eye, and the young Prince ducked into the shadow of a nearby building. The tall figure emerging holding a tray made no sign of seeing him. Fiyero let his eyes roam as the tray was placed and the figure went back inside. Finally, the Vinkun let out a breath he was holding and went on his way.

When he thought he was far enough away he let out a dry chuckle. If only his friends could see him now. Avaric would try to get him drunk and laid, Boq would make cow eyes at him, and the pair in the Emerald City would at once jibe and console him.

 _Well it's your own fault; no use sulking over it._ Came the well known acerbic tone of the green girl in his mind.

 _It will go with time._ Came the honeyed voice of her constant companion.

Fiyero felt a twinge of jealousy at the two. They were very happy together, and a stunning match. Fiyero could hope that his future bride would grow to be a good friend, but thought he might not ever find what the pair had. He sighed again and made his way back towards the dorm.

* * *

"You know Avaric, I don't know how to feel about being called to you. It's a bit strange." said Boq as he entered the other boy's office. The man got up from behind the desk and shook Boq's hand.

"Yes, well, the unfortunates of adulthood. Take a seat?"

"What's going on?" asked Boq as he took the proffered chair. Avaric sat on the desk and grabbed a letter sitting on it.

"News from Munchkinland." he replied and tossed it at the smaller boy. Boq took the hefty letter and opened it. Scanning the contents, he looked over attached documents.

"These are deeds to…"

"Indeed they are." Avaric smiled at the pun. "Your hundred acres, as promised. Also included in the first month of the yearly stipend as promised."

Boq stared at the pieces of paper; paper which had him more wealthy than most of Munchkinland.

"That was sooner than I expected."

"Peerless and my brokers are still trying to piece together some land for the estate, but the hundred was easy enough to find. So I figured, why wait?"

"And the stipend for work I have yet to do?"

"They'll be plenty use for it soon enough." Avaric answered. "I figured if you are to be my manager than I need you to get out and make contacts."

"So I'm to be in the Vismargreave's retinue now?" Boq inquired with a hint of disdain.

"Margreave." Avaric corrected. Boq stared for a second before comprehension dawned on him.

"Avaric, I'm sorry." Boq's voice softened. Avaric waved his hand.

"You know as well as I do there was no love lost between me and the old man. I just wish he had waited a bit longer so I could have a few more things in order. Nothing to be done about it now, however." Avaric smiled. "And I thought if we are to convince the Louvreans that you are a suitable match for Milla we need to class you up a bit."

Boq groaned. Avaric's smile grew wider.

"Well, then, my dear man, we have much work to do. Let's get started."

* * *

 **This chapter covers the 8** **th** **through 21** **st** **of Newfall.**

 


	39. Future

Glinda woke to light touches up her collarbone and neck. Stirring quickly she turned over to catch the lips that were dancing up her jaw.

"Hi Rae." she said.

"Hi." replied Elphaba. "Do you know what today is?"

"Uh-huh." Glinda answered. "It's my birthday."

"That it is. And now my wonderful lady of twenty, it is time for your birthday breakfast."

Elphaba turned away and grabbed at the tray behind her. Glinda saw it filled with assorted fruits and pastries, but the one thing that caught her eye was a slice of cake. Not just any cake though; a nice chocolate cake.

"Where did you get that?"

"I snuck it in last night." Elphaba answered with a twinkle in her eye. "A little box with a cooling spell kept it fresh for you this morning."

"Oh, you're too good for me."

"I quite think not." Elphaba answered and placed another kiss on her lips. "Now, I'll let you eat in peace. I have a few things to organize for our day ahead."

"Really?" Glinda perked up. "No class?"

"Not on your birthday." Elphaba replied amused.

"It sounds so wonderful already." Glinda sighed as she took a fork to her cake. As Elphaba opened the door she turned back.

"My wonderful girl, remember to eat something other than the cake. We don't want you to get sick now."

"Fine." Glinda pouted, causing Elphaba to smile as she slipped out the door.

Glinda took another bite out of her chocolate cake in defiance of her absent girlfriend. Feeling the need for something less sweet, she decided put some of the fruit onto a pastry. As she happily munched on she mused on how much different it was to be in love on one's birthday. Granted, the Circle had taken her out last year, but this time it was different. She had a wonderful girlfriend to devote her entire day to her. And Glinda was going to exploit it as much as possible. The blonde grinned and then took another bite of her pastry.

By the time Elphaba had returned the blonde had finished her breakfast. She watched happily as Elphaba set down some bags and made her way over. Clearing the tray, the emerald girl gave the blonde a rare smile.

"Done?"

"Yes." Glinda smiled broadly. Elphaba cocked an eyebrow but departed to deposit the tray out in the hall. When she got back the blonde was still smiling.

"What?" Asked Elphaba nervously.

"Just wondering what's on the agenda for today." Glinda replied. Elphaba was not fooled, but played along.

"First a light stroll through the park, then a spa for you. Afterwards we'll have lunch, then tour some of Shiz' museums. Dinner at Gerand's, and then home."

"A wonderful plan." Glinda said.. Standing on the bed, she let the covers slide off to expose her bare form. "However, I think there needs to be a minor adjustment."

"Oh?" Elphaba asked, eye level with Glinda's navel.

"Yes. I think some morning fun in is order."

"And here I was going to bundle you off to the bath so I could get breakfast."

Glinda deflated slightly.

"You haven't eaten? You must be starving! I'm sorry Rae. I can go wash while you eat."

"You're quite right; I am starving." Elphaba replied and took a step forward. "And this looks good enough to eat."

"Oh!" Glinda gasped as strong arms pushed her back to the bed. She let out another moan as Elphaba set upon her. Glinda stretched out in the bed, enjoying the feeling of the sun on one end and her lover on the other.

* * *

Their late morning walk through the woods of near the Canal was quite nice, Glinda decided. The brisk early autumn air kept them both comfortable. Indeed, it was nice enough for a couple of sojourns behind trees to steal kisses and more intimate play. By the time they emerged both girls found the growing afternoon a bit warm. The girls rented a cab from one of the many stations near the park and were off to their next stop.

The spa was familiar to Glinda; it was the one frequented by her and the other Charmed Circle girls whenever they had a special occasion. As such the staff remembered her. Glinda thought her judgement of the staff was correct when they took Elphaba in stride and made no mention of her skin. Not that the green girl stuck around, but Glinda thought it was good nonetheless.

As Glinda stripped down for her bath, Elphaba caught the waiting cab. Her other arrangements for Glinda's birthday were already complete; she only needed to pick up her present from the jeweler in the market. Finding the Quadling merchant, she made her way over. The man smiled as he caught sight of her.

"Ah, you have arrived. Splendid. I have the pieces." He said to her in his own language.

Elphaba smiled as he brought out a small paper wrapped package. Carefully unfolding, the jeweler delicately withdrew a small earing. A center crescent with several gold rods dangling from it, the center was two pink stones surrounding a green one. As the green girl gently took it, she thought it would go splendidly with the necklace.

"I can see you approve." The craftsman said. Elphaba nodded.

"You are a master of metal and jewel, sir." Elphaba replied.

The Quadling dipped his head in acknowledgement. Elphaba handed him back the piece and he deftly wrapped it again. Digging into her own concealed pockets, Elphaba handed over the notes. Seeing the amount, the Quadling dipped his head again in thanks. Elphaba smiled and shook his hand. Elphaba secreted the package into one of her many concealed pockets.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

"Did you enjoy your spa, my dear?" Elphaba asked as she met Glinda in the lobby of the spa. The blonde girl was glowing from the oils applied to her.

"Wonderful like always!" She cheered.

Elphaba held out her arm and Glinda smiled. Wrapping a scarf around her hair to protect it against the dust, she looped her arm through her girlfriend's and walked to the cab. The spa staff did not blink; it was not an uncommon occurrence.

The pair rode to the Peach and Kidney's for lunch. It was strange for them to be there without the rest of their friends, but they did not mind. The two picked a small table hidden by a partition near the corner of the building. Elphaba particularly liked it as she could see who was coming in and up the small stairs to the platform they sat on. Glinda liked it because she could cuddle close to Elphaba on the bench.

The pair sat in silence, enjoying the company of each other. Glinda felt deft touches in sensitive areas and started slightly. She giggled when she realized her lover was not only dutifully paying attention to her on her birthday, but was most likely still worked up from the morning. Despite Glinda's protest, Elphaba had not allowed her to please her.

"And what's so funny?" asked the emerald girl in question. Glinda batted her eyebrows.

"And simply forgot how turned on you must be from this morning."

"Well, today is your day."

"Is it?" Glinda sighed and leaned back. She gave Elphaba a coy smile and slightly shifted her legs."You may continue."

Elphaba snorted.

"As you wish."

Glinda sighed contently as deft fingers roamed familiar territory. Both the blonde and the raven haired girl kept a subtle eye out for anyone approaching. As usual, the danger of getting caught quickly pushed Glinda higher. Both girls caught sight of someone approaching and readjusted. Glinda played with her skirt to get it sit properly as the waiter came around the corner to deposit their food. The man did not seem to notice the flushed cheeks of the blonde.

The pair took a significantly longer time finishing lunch than usual. Both were easily distracted by the other and by the end it had turned into a little game; a little game that left them flushed and wanting. After leaving and hopping a cab to the first museum they had settled down sufficiently to keep their hands off of each other.

Shiz' museums were old structures of grand style. Built by philanthropic alumni, they housed treasures from far across Oz and all of the continent. Here were some traditional Glikkus earthenware; there a display on Vinkun customs along with clothes. Glinda quite enjoyed herself, but Elphaba's mood slowly darkened. The blonde noticed and decided it was time to leave the museum.

Strolling through one of the well-tended walks nearby, Glinda enjoyed the feeling on being out with her girlfriend. Elphaba's posture improved, her neck relaxed, and her eyes slowly widened as her mood lifted. Finally, the emerald girl turned to her.

"Thank you, my sweet. You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what I'm here for." Glinda responded. Elphaba smiled and quickly glanced around. Pulling her blonde behind a tree, the emerald girl bent low to taste her lips. Glinda wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. There the two stayed for a long time.

* * *

At Gerand's they were greeted with big smiles by the staff. After taking their usual seat, the girls placed their order and the waiter scurried away. Elphaba put a hand out over the table and Glinda placed her own in it. Elphaba gave her a slight smile, and Glinda returned it. The green girl looked down to root for something and Glinda's heart quickened. The small paper package came out.

"They are not much." Elphaba started but Glinda hushed her with a finger. Unwrapping it, she held the earring to the light.

"Rae they're beautiful; and they match my necklace."

"That's what I was hoping."

"Then you did a good job."

Glinda examined the earrings for a moment before slipping her own out. Elphaba watched in fascination as the blonde made something so simply as changing out jewelry full of grace and beauty. After Glinda had finished she placed both her hands in Elphaba's.

"I love them."

Elphaba squeezed her hands back.

* * *

The next day Elphaba pushed the beds in room twenty-two to one side. Glinda had gone out with the girls for her birthday and Nessa was at chapel, giving her plenty of quiet to work. Elphaba took the jars of ingredients out of her bag and placed them on the shelf. Salt, earth, candle oil, and, worst for Elphaba, water. A pouch of gold coins, one of copper dust and a jar of bonemeal followed after. Finally, a necklace of Glinda's and a non-functioning pocket watch.

Elphaba grabbed the book her notes were written in. The ritual had to be set up with four points of opposing elements linked by copper and surrounded with salt. Those affected had to be in the center of the circle surrounded by their own ring of salt. This way they would be safe from the spells effects, but not from the breaking principle.

Taking out a piece of string, Elphaba measured the distance across the room. Cutting the string, she found equal points and marked them with their representative element. Elphaba remeasured again to make sure everything was in the right place. Seeing it was, she dived back into her notes.

The ritual itself was pretty simple. Calling upon the eight opposing elements she would invoke them to break the magical bind on the girls. The book said the effects could be mild to extreme, but would not harm them. Elphaba was unconvinced as the book also described other such rituals as inducing love or lust as harmless or small. Considering their fate elsewise, Elphaba knew they had to take the risk. It was for their future.

* * *

The two other girls fidgeted as Elphaba drew the ring of salt around the elements. Fastidious as always, Elphaba had tacked a string to the floor and traced her circle. She then repeated a smaller circle around the two girls, leaving space for herself. Finishing that, she emptied five of the seven containers into a pile. Drawing from another pouch, Elphaba drew the lines of copper powder from each and connected them in ring parallel the inner. Finally, Elphaba tipped both liquid containers out. She watched them for a moment to make sure they spread to the copper, and then stepped into the circle.

"I call upon the four elements of the physical world to come to my aid." Elphaba intoned, reading off the sheet of paper held in her hand. "Let Earth come through the dirt; let air from the wind around us."

The girls' clothes fluttered as a breeze flew through the room. The hair on their arms began to rise.

"Let water come forth from the water spilled; let fire from the oil I ignite."

Elphaba reached into her pocket to bring forth a match, but the candle oil sparked to life of its own accord. The girls jumped. Elphaba steadied both her her free arm. All three noticed the respective copper lines starting to mix with the elements. A light glow started to appear.

"Let the elements intangible come to my call: let chance come from the gold may be gotten, let time from a watch standing still." Both elements began to glow. Elphaba watched as the metal began to drip.

"Let love come a gift given in such; and let death come from what we are reduced to."

The air in the room started to swirl around the girls. The eight elements bubbled and jumped as the copper connecting them burned like the sun. Glinda and Nessa shielded their eyes; Elphaba's remained wide. The air crackled as spells interacted.

The girls suddenly found it hard to breathe. Ropes seemed to bind them, forcing the air from their lungs. The sensation lessened, then redoubled. Elphaba sensed Nessa falling and snagged her sister. Glinda wobbled but remained upright.

Grunts of pain from all three girls as the air was forced from their lungs. Elphaba held up both girls now, straining under the weight. She gritted her teeth as she felt her knees begin to girls at her side had gone limp. Elphaba's own vision was growing dark. Her left knee buckled and Elphaba shifted her weight to the other leg. It quivered, but held for the moment.

Chains broke, the room darkened, and weight left them. Elphaba staggered at the release, her screaming muscles finally giving under the assault. Glinda slipped from her left arm, the blonde catching herself against the edge of her bed before collapsing. Elphaba managed to heft Nessa on to her own bed, her sister collapsing on her back in a heap.

Elphaba's world blackened and she flailed her arms to find purchase on something. Her right slammed into something hard, scattering the objects on top. She stumbled and smashed her ribs against the same thing. Splaying her legs out, the green girl managed not to fall to the floor.

Her world greyed in, revealing her leaning against her bookcase. Papers littered the floor around her. Gathering her legs underneath her, she forced herself up. Taking a deep breath as the world resolved back into color, Elphaba took a step towards her own bed to check on Nessa and her world turned upside. Elphaba's saw the powdered copper and bonemeal swirl around her.

Glinda pushed against the bed to rise and gently took the proffered hand. She gave the well dressed man smile, knowing its effect. The man, a gentleman in his late forties if she had to guess, had a strong jaw and well coiffed hair with the beginnings of grey. Glinda remembered he was introduced as the Visconte de Margois.

The eyes turned as the pair made their way through the assembled guest. The skylight above the ballroom allowed the light from the Emerald City bathe them, casting everything in a serene light. It played off the delicate crystal in her dress, causing her to dazzle. The pearls at her neck and wrist only added to her majesty.

The slow tune was easy for the pair to slip into. Glinda stood at the appropriate distance, feeling the Visconte's urge to bring her close. She let herself seem to waiver to tease the man. As another couple passed she moved in close to brush against him, but faded back before he could trap her there. The light smile on her lips was reflected in her eyes. Glinda could see the beginning of lust behind his.

"Lady Paltos, you are a talented dancer." the Visconte said, barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, Visconte." she replied. "I do enjoy it, but am unable to do so as much as I would like."

"Does the Baronet not take you dancing much?"

"Sir Chuffrey health has taken much of the strength from his lower body." Glinda answered and looked away. She schooled her face to be one of slight sadness.

"I am sorry to hear that. Sir Chuffrey is held in high esteem." the Visconte replied. His voice carried the solemnity required. "It must be hard on you being so young."

"It is." Glinda knew the direction the man was attempting to steer her, and let him do so. "I do try to fulfill my wifely duties, but some things cannot be helped."

"Sir Chuffrey is still able to provide for you, however?"

"Of course." Glinda rebutted quickly in a slightly offended tone. It would not do to make it seem to easy. "His mind is well enough for the most part to continue his business dealings, and to make sure everything is in proper order. His physical capabilities may have lessened with age but his mental have not; at least, not greatly."

"I see. That is good to hear, though I am not ashamed to say I fear a time when it may happen to me. To be unable to dance, walk, make love; it is a dreadful thought." the Visconte mourned wistfully.

Glinda inwardly smiled. The Visconte thought he had laid out a perfect lure, but did not see she was the one who lay it. Pouting her lips, the blonde looked down sadly.

"Yes, I can say it is dreadful." Glinda whispered low. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Visconte demeanor shift slightly. "I miss them so."

"Well, we have danced; not what say you we talk a walk? The estates have a private park and it is quite nice this time of year." he whispered to her, voice full of suggestion.

"Yes, I think a walk would be nice. It is a bit cloying in here. Let me get my wrap and I shall join you on the veranda."

"Of course."

Glinda met the Viscounte outside, and looped her arm through his. The pair drew a few looks, but most of the elite minded their own business. Their own lives were as tangled and thus gave the aristocratic courtesy of silence. The two spoke of nothing as they continued their walk until the Viscount abruptly stopped.

"I hope you won't think me a boar if I were to take off my jacket; it is sweltering in the City in summer."

"I won't think you a boar if you don't think me uncouth for losing my own wrap." Glinda rebutted.

The Viscount dipped his head and the pair loosed their outer wear. Glinda let the Viscount catch her glancing at the man's form. She notice his own trace the line of her shoulders downward. Glinda looped her arm though the man's again, letting her own bare skin of the arm touch the man's. The pair proceeded deeper into the park.

Glinda kept the conversation light; she needed to build suspense to loosen the man's tongue. The Viscount stumbled over his words as she pressed closer to him during the walk. To look at Glinda would give the man a perfect view of her cleavage straining against her dress. Glinda made sure her assets were overflowing the dress with the lacing designed to make them appear fuller and almost spilling out. It was having the intended effect. Glinda idly drew circles on her own flesh to entice the man more. As the Viscount's words seemed to spill out of him in a quicker, breathier fashion, Glinda knew now was the time.

"Viscount, I've heard my husband and his partners talk in worried whispers about the state of the grain economy. They seem to be quite nervous in case of a mono...mono..monolopia, whatever that is. I wonder if you know anything of this and what it means? I worry about him and the estate." Glinda asked with an equal amount of naivete and worry.

The Viscount stopped and looked at her intently. Had the man's mind not been clouded with lust he might have worried more about it; however, he wanted this young maiden to be grateful to him. Glinda knew this; she also knew the Viscount thought his silent partnerships had gone unnoticed. All this led him to believe he had a perfect opportunity to exploit.

"Monopoly; it means when one person or group controls the market for a product."

"The market? That's not referring to the shops on the square, is it?"

"No. It means the system of trading for a specific item, like grain. If one group controls the price of grain, they could charge whatever they wanted. That is probably why your husband worries. A monopoly could ruin other businesses like cattle or bakery."

"Oh. Should he be worried? Will there be one?"

"Promise to keep this between yourself and your husband?" the Viscount asked sternly. Glinda nodded her head solemnly and took the Viscount hands. Her eyes reflected the worry and hope of a young lady over her head. The Viscount smiled. "I know some people in the grain business, and there is no cause for concern. Any chance of monopoly is nothing while the Eminent Thropp holds the reins of Munchkinland. She believes far too fiercely in free and open trade."

Glinda heart flip-flopped when she heard him speak of Elphaba. She realized the Viscount was saying something and smiled.

"Thank you for setting my mind and heart at ease." Glinda said. Before the Viscount caught she had not listened to him, she tugged at his hands to pull him close. She rose slowly to her toes to place a kiss dangerous close to his lips, but on the cheek. She stayed there for a moment. "A reward for such a gentleman."

The Viscount took the opportunity to capture her lips. Glinda lowered back onto her feet, but the Viscount followed. She did not return the kiss at first, but did so right as she pulled away. She looked at the Viscount with half lidded eyes and the man took the signal. He kissed her again, and his hands slid down to the small of her back. Glinda herself let her hands wander.

The pair quickly moved off the path to a secluded area. Never breaking the kiss, Glinda deftly started at the various buttons of his waistcoat and shirt. For his part, the Viscount fumbled with her dress. Glinda inwardly sighed and prepared to be disappointed. Glinda's body took over the interaction with the Viscount while her mind wandered. It took her to the times spent with Elphaba and the night's never spoken about. The current situation was a pale imitation, but her memories caused her body to flush with arousal. It made the experience more pleasurable.

After it was over the pair tidied up and made their way back to the party. The Viscount gave her one last kiss and disappeared back to the men. Glinda made her rounds, but her thoughts were on tonight's meeting. She had not seen Elphaba in over a year, and only then at a function. Her work has Eminence took much of her time; more so due to her own nature. Glinda knew she should call upon the Thropp family; luckily enough Nessarose was in the City on some affair.

Glinda sent a footman ahead of her. When he returned, she took her leave of the party and gathered herself into the waiting carriage. Upper Mennepin was not a far ride but she used the few minutes to recompose herself. The three girls had come a long way from Shiz; Glinda herself a Baronet's wife; Nessa running her charities in Quadling Country, and Elphaba as the Eminent Thropp. It wa a strange life they led, and Glinda could not help but wonder at it. She quit that quickly; it gave her a terrible headache.

A manservant met her at the gate and helped her from the carriage. The flat was in the nicer part of Upper Mennepin; Nessa's charity seemed to be flourishing. The manservant led the young lady into the atrium where the familiar figure of Nessa stood. The young woman was tanner than Glinda, but she put it down to the harsh Quadling sun. The woman crossed to meet each other and placed kisses on the cheek.

"Glinda! What a pleasant surprise!" Nessa said as they were led to an adjoining sitting room. "What brings you here?"

"I was at a function tonight, and someone mentioned your sister. I felt terrible that I haven't been to see either of you, and felt on calling."

"Well, you're always welcome wherever I'm at. I'm sure Elphaba would happily have you at Colwen Grounds if you wrote." Nessa answered as the two sat. Some shortcakes and tea were placed on the table."

"You mean she hasn't torn the place down yet for being a mark of opulence?" Glinda asked with a smile. Nessa smiled back, and politely nodded to a shortcake. A maid-in-waiting picked up one. The young lady bit into one delicately and chewed for a few moments. Glinda followed suit.

"No. At some point she realized that symbols have power." a small smile graced the tanned girl's face "So she currently trudges around in it, hating every moment."

"And how goes being Eminent?"

"No matter how much she protests, she excels at it. Not the social aspect, of course; she still hates dancing , hand shaking, and kissing babies."

"That can be quite tiresome. Especially all that dancing. So much politics goes on the dance floor."

"I still enjoy it." Nessa responded. The young lady turned her head lightly as a sharp pain ran through it. "Elphaba, however, turned out to be a logistical genius. Probably the obsessiveness of her nature."

"I do not doubt it."

"But yes, she has Nest Harding's such under her thumb that the other Eminence's fell in line. Especially after Boq became the Eminence of Rush Margins."

"Good for him."

"Indeed. Milla is happy enough. And they have six...seven?...children now."

"Oh my. So industrious."

"Munchkinlanders for you. But right now the Council of Eminence's might as well be under Elphaba's control. Great-Grandfather would have been proud."

"And how's your father?"

Nessa shrugged.

"In a monastery in southern Munchkinland. He preaches every once and awhile, but mostly contemplates and translates texts of the Unnamed God."

"And your brother, Shell?"

"Getting into unknown troubles all the time. I only see him when he's gambled all his money away or needs something."

"How unfortunate."

"Quite, but with Elphaba as Eminence he felt stifled."

"I see."

The clock in the hall chimed. Glinda stood.

"It is quite late, and I do not wish to take up much more of your time."

Nessa stood as well.

"It was nice to see you. Please come call again any time."

"I will."

Nessa watched Glinda be escorted out. Making her way upstairs, she entered her sitting room and took a seat at her vanity. Her attendants quickly began preparing her for bed. As they were nearly finished a light knock came at the door.

"Come in." Nessa said. One of her ladies-inwaiting opened the door and bowed.

"Your Excellency, per your instructions we tracked where the Lady Glinda disembarked."

"And?"

"As you suspected, it was at Minister Morrible's."

"Thank you, Tyria. You may go."

The young lady bowed and walked out. As Nessa climbed into bed and her attendant pulled the covers over her legs another lay open a prayer book. Even though reading the prayer's small print caused her to have a headache, she did so every night. She worried she might soon need glasses like her sister.

After the evening prayer Nessa reflected on the new information. She had known that Glinda was married and moving around the social circles of the City. Her husband was wealthy but not high placed, which is why Nessa had reasoned she had a benefactor. That being Morrible had not been a stretch; Nessa herself often interacted with the woman, though resisted her overt attempts of control.

After school, both Thropp sisters had returned to Munchkinland. While Elphaba increasingly got entangled with Eminence work, Nessa had worked with her father to preach. The Munchkinlanders in those areas were quite depressed, and the pair often ended up giving aid. When Frexspar and herself brought up using some of the Diocese's wealth to help the people to the Cardinal of Munchkinland, the man and his council has stiffly rebuked them. It was after that both had sworn off the church.

Elphaba and Peerless had taken the opportunity to evict the Unionists from their domain and seize their properties in the name of back taxes. Though the Cardinal raved against it, the pair used the seized funds to help ease the effects of the drought. Considering how Thropp lands had expanded, Nessa was sure that some of the funds had been spent elsewhere; however, she could not bring herself to care.

Nessa had approached her great-grandfather and sister about setting up a charity. Elphaba had been more than happy to do so and won over Peerless' reluctance. Her sister had seen that wealthy Munchkinlanders were looking for another way to spread their influence outside of the Unionist Church. It helped the newly raised Eminent Bfeeson of Rush Margins had signed on right away. As such, the Church's money and influence had waned sharply while Thropp's had increased quickly. Munchkinland at last head lead family after many generations.

When Nessa and Frexspar had approached Elphaba again a few years later, now Eminent Thropp, about missionary work in Quadling Country she had eagerly agreed. While Munchkinlanders had provided the seed funding, old contacts from Gillikin and the Emerald City had provided funds, and more importantly, contacts to donors. Nessa quickly entered the life of a socialite with a cause. Her year had been taken up with dancing, charming, and discreetly asking for support. It had gone spectacularly, and it was also where she ran into Morrible. The old headmistress had tried to worm her way into the board of the charity but Nessa had politely declined. Speaking with the woman gave her a headache, and she had not wanted to deal with that all the time.

The young woman sighed. While her initial work in Quadling Country had been promising, the volunteers just did not have the knowledge to handle such a large operation. Worse yet, the Wizard installed government was hopelessly corrupt. Nessa had swung through the Emerald City to rouse up some more support on her way back to Colwen Grounds. She had much to talk to Elphaba about, and tonight's meeting was just one of many.

Some weeks later, Elphaba stood on the steps of Colwen grounds, watching the plain carriage come to a halt. Elphaba was down the stairs and at the door before the footman could open it. Nessa smiled at her sister's typical impatience and it only grew as the green woman fussed. Shooing her maid-in-waiting away, Elphaba walked slightly behind her as they ascended the stairs. Nessa's balance was near perfect now, but Elphaba was ever cautious.

Quite rarely, dinner was held in the dining hall. Elphaba usually had no time for sitting but with her sister there was always the exception. That did not mean it was a leisurely affair; Elphaba was still all about business. The food was brought in and the wait staff were sent out of the room. Elphaba's paranoia was still present, and had served her well. Nessa was used to it, and as she spoke on the work her charity was doing and its effects she kept her voice low. Elphaba listened, but also dug deeper into the financials. Her mind had transformed in her years as Eminence to note the price of everything. Nessa had known this and brought a statement. Elphaba scanned through and put it away for later.

As Nessa spoke on the social side of the charity, Elphaba's ever present notebook came out and she began writing in it. After realizing her weakness at socializing, Elphaba had approached the problem as a scientist. Notes were taken, analyzed, reviewed, and memorized. Many marveled at the how talented the Eminence was for the social connections, never forgetting names, dates, or significant facts. Nessa knew it was all hard work. That brought them to Glinda.

"So Morrible is her benefactor? Are you sure?" Asked Elphaba. There was a hard edge in her voice. Nessa knew that as much as she tried Glinda was still a vulnerability to her.

"I cannot be completely sure. What I do know is that after attending a very well to do function and leaving my flat, Glinda went to Morrible's residence." Nessa answered.

"I see." Elphaba replied and scribbled in her notebook. After long moments, Elphaba removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Steepling her fingers, she looked over them to Nessa. "I had deduced she had one, but this is an interesting turn."

"I remember you mentioning it to me as odd since she had not married very high."

"An aging Baronet, as it were. Of Paltos." Elphaba answered without consulting her notes. "Very wealthy but title poor. And in declining health."

"Wasted potential."

"Oh, do not think that." Elphaba's lips smiled ruefully. "A man of that age can only want companionship in one way: a presence to care for them as they go. The other facilities have long stopped being a concern. No risk of children, or unfaithfulness; no demands on her time outside that which is needed to care for him; and no care for money. An ambitious woman cannot hope to do much better."

"I never would have guessed that." Nessa said, nodding her head. "It does make sense."

"Her prodigious rise now is explained, unfortunately." Elphaba shook her head. "I had wished it had been for some other reason."

"You know as well as I do Glinda was not one to stay where she was put; she always rose higher. Perhaps if things were different after school, but we had our obligations." Nessa said gently. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"I'm well aware, Nessie. I do not need to be was nothing out here for her anyway."

"I was not consoling, Elphaba; merely stating that what we wish has no bearing on what is."

"I find it annoying when you use my own words against me." Elphaba sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"No. I am tired from the road, though; I think I will turn in for the night."

Elphaba rose and helped pull back Nessa's seat while she stood. Her younger sister gave her a peck on the cheek. Elphaba smiled and called for an attendant. Nessa's personal one appeared. Elphaba watched them go and then made her way to her personal library. Closing the door behind her, Elphaba sat in the big stuffed chair and brought her knees to her chest. The thought of Glinda turned her mind to simpler times.

After graduating Shiz, Elphaba had returned to Munchkinland to fulfill her duties. Her initial reluctance to gaining the Eminence had been assauged by her great-grandfather's offer to help the Animals. With the rising political pressure in the City, many Animals had taken up the offer for a safe, if less civilized, home.

Elphaba learned the trade of Eminence integrating the new arrivals among the communities and finding them work. While many could work the farms of Munchkinland others were well educated. Nest Hardings located a large group of scholars nearby to start their own college. Elphaba was ecstatic.

Unfortunately, the citizens resented having more mouths to feed. The drought was still having a toll on them. Elphaba used many of the new arrivals to help create irrigation systems, supervised by some of the educated Animals. This helped soothe the tensions. Elphaba knew it was only a temporary solution and started devising a more complete plan.

The other disgruntled group were the other Eminences of Munchkinland. Though gleeful at first to let the Thropps dig their own graves, after the boon of skilled labor they began to rail in the assembly and socials. The seizure of Unionist funds added fuel to the fire. Peerless embarked on a charm offensive while quietly maneuvering Thropp supporters into stronger positions. Munchkinland's Eminences quieted down and the status quo looked to return.

Then Peerless Thropp passed. Elphaba had already been assuming more duties and took control seamlessly. The several prominent families that tried to exploit the change of power were quickly squashed by Elphaba. Her methods were heavier handed than Peerless' as she had not the years to learn temperance. The families' influence were crushed and wealth brought into Thropp hands. Thropp influence grew and if anyone had doubted their head status none did now.

Elphaba quickly put her new influence and wealth to use. Great public works were undertaken, and sorcerers were hired to magic up some water. A temporary and costly solution, but it managed for a few months for that year. By the next season dams and dikes had sprouted over Munchkinland.

Elphaba did not stop with irrigation as she knew food was Munchkinland's great gift. Roads were repaired, paved, and created. The great project was a wide brick paved road to Gillikin; Shiz specifically. This road crossed the Madeleins Mountains, bypassing the Emerald City. Partially funded by Thropp and Bfeeson, and partially by the Margreave of Tenmeadows, the road was tolled for both. The benefit to the aristocrats in both countries was so much they barely grumbled.

At the party in Shiz celebrating it completion, all of the old Circle was there. Elphaba was disappointed Glinda had only shown up briefly before having to get back to other duties. Perhaps because of this, Fiyero had approached Elphaba with a book. He sheepishly told her that a man had come to Kiamo Ko with it and told his wife it was magic book. She had taken it from him, but since she could not read had left it for Fiyero. The Prince himself could not read it, and wondered if Elphaba had found some use for it.

Elphaba winced as her head groaned in pain as she thought of the time, and closed her eyes. Elphaba had taken the book as there was something special about it; she even spent a good portion of the night looking at it. Had she known it would be the last time she saw Fiyero alive she would have laid it aside for her friend.

News came later that Fiyero was found dead; beaten to death in his apartment. The Emerald City constabulary had determined it to be a robbery. At the memorial service held at Avaric's, Crope and Tibbett had voiced their disbelief. To start, nothing had been stolen; second, it had looked like Fiyero had more wounds than just those from fighting. They had thought it political. Elphaba had agreed. Avaric, as was wise, made no comment.

Regardless, Avaric and Elphaba had moved to help his family. Both aristocrats had traveled the long distance to Kiamo Ko. Though the Tigelaar family was well off do to Fiyero's dealings it in a precarious position. Vinkun culture was male dominated, and assassinations were not uncommon. Household staff and guards were hired for Kiamo Ko. Tutors were also brought in for his three children. Though Sarima had protested, she relented as both aristocrats paid for it. Deep down she knew her own lack of education would have doomed her children. Now their future was secure.

A stab of pain tore through Elphaba's head. She shook it to help clear her mind. Looking a a side table, she saw an old book from her time at Shiz. Picking it up, she smiled as she recognized it. It was an old journal with some sketches in it by Crope. Elphaba took a deep breath and blew the dust of it, and pushed herself off the floor. Glancing around, she noticed Glinda shakily attempting to rise. Nessa mewed softly from her bed. Staggering to her feet, she stumbled to her bed and propped Nessa up. Glinda teetered over before finding her own seat.

"Rae, what in all under heaven was that?" Glinda asked softly.

"Our pre-written future." Elphaba replied darkly. "However, now we control it."

"How do we stop it from being written again?" asked Nessa.

"That we need to find out." answered Elphaba.

* * *

**This chapter covers the 22nd and 23rd of Newfall.**

 

  


 


	40. Desperate Preparations

 

Elphaba's implacable energy drove her the next few days. She first scanned the books she owned for a protection spell, but had no luck. She scoured the library for things they had missed, but found none. Finally, she went to the old sorcerer in the bookstore. However, he could not help her either.

After each subsequent failure, Elphaba's mood fouled. The black mood that hung over her by the end of the week could not even be lifted by Glinda. After her girlfriend's numerous efforts, Elphaba finally snapped.

"I don't think you understand, Glinda! If we don't do something, she'll chain us again!"

"Rae, you'll find something, trust me. Just relax and sit down here." Glinda replied calmly, patting the bed next to her.

"I have no time! The semester is almost half over! How soon until she calls us to a meeting again?"

"You have time to find something. Stressing yourself out will not help."

"And what will? You haven't seem to be helping."

"Rae, that's not fair. I've been keeping up the best I can."

"Well, it's not enough." Elphaba growled. Glinda stood up quickly.

"You're being unreasonable. I'm going down the hall until you calm down."

Elphaba snarled after Glinda shut the door. She knew her girlfriend was trying to help; it what she did. Elphaba knew - knew! - that Morrible would call soon. Knew she would try to bind her. What she did not know was how she was going to stop her. Only thing she knew about that was it did not help sitting here. Throwing on her large coats and boots, Elphaba pulled her satchel strap over her head. With a bang she slammed the dorm room behind her and trudged off down the hall.

Glinda did not miss her girlfriend leaving even from Pfannee and Shenshen's room. The two girls were in simple shifts as they had been resting for the day. She sighed and looked at her friends. They did not know why the girls were fighting, only that they were. Shenshen did not care to pry, but Pfannee was practically squirming trying to contain herself. Glinda sighed.

"It'll pass." Shenshen comforted.

"Yes, I'm sure." Glinda answered. "I just hate it when she gets like this."

"I've seen her in bad moods before, but this seems different." Pfannee mused.

"It's because it's Morrible." Glinda said.

"Morrible?" Pfannee squeaked. Glinda nodded.

"Yes. She's been pressuring Elphaba to move more towards politics."

"I thought Morrible did not like her." Pfannee asked. Glinda shrugged.

"As did I. Perhaps she still does not, but wants to influence Elphaba. Either way, Elphaba is not happy. Especially since she has been trying to pressure me and Nessa to help her."

"How uncouth!"

"She sees it as guiding." Glinda gave both girls as small smile.

"I assume Elphaba his responded in her typical fashion." Shenshen put in. Glinda nodded.

"Yes, but Morrible is persistent. She said she'll meet with us sometime this semester to see if she can change our mind."

"Blegh." Pfannee made a face.

"I don't know how we can help with that, sweetie." Shenshen sighed.

"I know, Shenshen. I just worry."

"Oh!" Shenshen exclaimed and scrambled over her bed on her hands and knees. She began to dig through her nightstand. Both girls blinked and Pfannee took the chance to reach across and slap Shenshen's bottom. The brunette jumped and giggled, but did not stop looking for it. Glinda though she wiggled some more. Finally, she turned back around and came over with something in her hand. "Here."

"What is it?" Glinda asked, slowly reaching out. A smooth, cool item fell into her hand.

"A worry stone." Shenshen smiled. "When you worry, touch it or play with it. It will help you calm you down."

"Really?" Glinda asked, and turned over the polished grey stone in her hand. It was marked on one side with a firebird.

"Yes. It helped calm me before going to the meeting of fencers in the Emerald City." Shenshen answered.

"Thanks, Shenshen." Glinda smiled.

* * *

 

The next few weeks were even worse. Elphaba barely spent a moment to sit down. When she did, she twitched and looked around. Glinda eventually gave trying to pin her down for herself. Elphaba would not sit still even to lay with Glinda at night She did force her to attend to her Eminent duties, and see her friends. Shenshen's worry stone became a constant companion during those weeks.

A week before midterms Elphaba was making her rounds to the various magic stores. Her final visit was to a variety shop that sold various trinkets. Elphaba did not hold up much hop but looked out of thoroughness. Finding nothing she began to storm out of the store.

"Excuse me, Miss." came the voice from behind the counter. Elphaba turned harsh eyes on the girl. She flinched but soldiered on. "I know you are not finding what you're looking for here but I heard of a new fortune teller that opened. Perhaps they can help you."

"All sham." Elphaba flapped her hands and prepared to go.

"I would usually agree, but this one seems...different. Better. I would not advise going if I did not think it might be of use." the girl answered.

Elphaba sighed. What did she have to lose.

"Alright, give me the information."

The girl took out a small notepad and quickly wrote the information on it. Elphaba glanced at it and quirked an eyebrow. That was in the Glikkus district. Not a particularly safe place. Turning to go, Elphaba stopped as she went to open the door, and then turned around. The girl looked at her wide eyed.

"I've been quite rude to you." Elphaba said, and the girl noticed she had lost the manic look that they always held. Elphaba's green hand deposited a few notes on the counter. "For being patient and helpful.

The girl inhaled quickly at the sight of them.

"I can't! That's half a month's pay!"

"Take it. It is worth that much to have put up with me, and still be nice. Go on, I insist." Elphaba pushed. The girl nodded and quickly slipped them into a concealed pocket.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Sometimes I forget we are all people."

The young lady did not know what to say to that. Simply watched the dark figure retreat from the store.

* * *

 

Elphaba hopped out of the cab in the Glikkus district. Though a poorer area than most of Shiz, it did not compete with the slums of the Emerald City. Nevertheless Elphaba's eyes scanned constantly in case of trouble.

Thankfully, none appeared as she made her way to the little side door indicated by the store girl's note. Elphaba actually missed it twice before catching sight of the small sign. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door and waited. And waited. Finally, she slammed her fist into the door a few times. The door whipped open and Elphaba barely managed not to smash the old woman on the head.

"Yes, I hear you! Can't an old woman piddle in peace!" croaked the owner.

Elphaba blinked as she took sight of the person holding the door. Bent over with age, the wrinkled hands were covered in sunspots. The face was no different with deep creases and cracked lips over yellowed teeth. Her breath stunk of garlic.

"I'm sorry. I am here looking for a fortune teller."

"Well, here I am. That will be two notes." cackled the old woman. It took a moment for Elphaba to realize it was a joke.

"I don't need my fortune told." Elphaba snapped back.

"No? So sure of it are you?"

"I make my own future." Elphaba growled. The old woman cackled.

"Ah, to be young. Then come in, little Tiger, and tell me what you need."

The cloying haze of incense hit Elphaba as she entered. Elphaba shook head to try and clear it, but it did little. The old woman seemed to suddenly appear in her vision and motion her over to a pair of seats separated by a small table. Elphaba took one cautiously while the woman slowly bent towards her chair, but in the end flopped into it. Shuffling around for a minute, the woman eyed Elphaba.

"So you don't want your fortune read because you make it yourself. So what do you want, hm? Quick, tell me. At my age you don't have much time for idle chatter."

"I'm looking for a way to protect my friends and I from being bound by someone else. I haven't been able to find any protection spells."

"Of course not, little Tiger! There aren't any." cawed the woman. Elphaba slouched.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely! You can't protect against a binding spell. You simply have to bind yourself first. You'd think they'd teach you that up there at the school."

"How do you know I go to Shiz?" Elphaba stiffened. The old woman cackled again.

"Little Tiger, you wear nice clothes and ask me about sorcery? What are you, a scullery maid? No, you must be a student at Dear Old Crage."

"I guess that's true." Elphaba sighed. "So about the binding?"

"Yes, you must bind yourself with another spell, preferably a binding that is meant to solidify or enhance some part of your nature. From there whatever binding wove over you will only sit on top of it, and you can break it when you break yours."

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a book that had a binding spell like that? I haven't found anything."

"Let me see." the woman drawled and reached under the table.

Elphaba stiffened again as she saw her bowl out a large mat and a bowl. The bowl had cracked, inscribed bones in it. As the old woman rolled out the mat Elphaba saw various lines crisscrossing. This was not like the other fortune tellers she had visited.

The old woman cast the bones on the map. Elphaba's rational mind knew this was most likely some kind of trick; cast bones and make vague statements. However, the incense in the place made it seem as if the bones were attracted to some place. Some even appeared to wiggle towards their destinations.

"Ah, yes. No fortune telling for you." the old woman murmured, then leered. "You already have the sight, though you forgotten your totem."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elphaba returned weakly. The old woman laughed.

"Sure you do. It creeps up on you when you least expect it. You could learn to control it, but you need your totem."

"What totem? I don't remember anything like that." the words were seemed to be drawn out of her mouth.

"What indeed? Let me look." the old woman glanced down. She poked a bone and it rocked back and forth. The woman waited for a moment, then jabbed it angrily. It bounced and skidded across the mat until it rested near a green spot. "Ah, here we are. An object the color of your skin and made of glass."

"My suncatcher?" Elphaba asked. "It was a toy I used to stare at when I was little. The light hits it right and-"

"And it looks to create shapes? Hmm, just a toy you say? Perhaps you should look again." the old woman laughed at her pun. "But onto other business. A book of bindings, let's see….. Ah! Here we go. You'll not find one around easily. A brunette that is close to you holds the secret. Ask for it, and they will tell you."

"Not many of those around. Thank you." Elphaba said and stood. Her head told her to move but she could not. She stared for a moment, but for the first time the old woman seemed patient. Finally, Elphaba said "Anything else you see?"

"Yes, of course. You will have many trials and losses, but persevere where others think not. It will leave its scars but with help you will change into the person you want to be. The plans you lay now will also not be interrupted for a good long time; long after you've forgotten this conversation." the old woman laughed. "Vague enough? But my recommendation on the suncatcher stands."

"Thank you." Elphaba turned and walked to the door. As her hand touched it the old woman's voice returned.

"One interesting thing." Elphaba turned around. The old woman was gesturing to two bones. "These two points will have significant impacts on your life but are guided by something obscured."

"Obscured?"

"Yes." the old woman's voice betrayed something like worry. "I've never seen this before. Normally the lines are clear, but these merely appear and disappear at will."

"What does that mean?" Elphaba asked, her own voice unsteady. The old woman's eyes locked on Elphaba's.

"I do not know. But they have happened, and will continue to happen. However, this point," the old woman thrust her finger down, "will guide you forever. The Angel. Listen to it,and you will be saved. Fall from it…" she trailed off. Elphaba waited for a few moments.

"Fall from it?" Elphaba asked.

"And you will burn." came the deep rattle from the woman. The old woman shook her head and jumped up, and shooed Elphaba to the door.

"Enough, enough, enough. Go go." she said as she almost pushed Elphaba out.

"Thank you, Elphaba said and turned around to say more. All she saw was door. As she went to go she heard words come again.

"Remember what Old Yackle said: the suncatcher, the brunette, the Angel."

* * *

 

Elphaba made her way straight to Crage Hall. There was only one brunette she could think of close to her. Though she doubted Shenshen knew much about magical bindings, she assumed something would come of it. Elphaba stopped by her own room, but Glinda was not there. Glancing at her pocket watch she realized Glinda was in class. Mystery solved, she headed down the hallway.

It was Pfannee and not Shenshen who opened the door. The blonde blinked quizzically for a moment before speaking.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elphaba. How can I help you? Glinda is not here."

"I am aware." Elphaba said, then paused for a moment. She fidgeted while Pfannee just stared at her. "I was wondering if Shenshen was in."

"She is." Pfannee answered. She motioned inside. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you."

Elphaba walked into the room. It was not until she had heard the door shut behind her that she realized she had never been in here. Granted, it was not much different from her own room: two beds, a side room for the Amas, and a small bathroom. However, the individuality of the occupants on display: a small box for Pfannee to step into bed; an additional mirror so the girls could get ready together, and a small but robust looking parasol by Shenshen's bed. Elphaba also noticed chalk marks on the floor. Finally, the constant scent of flowers which were on every wall and perfume that hung in the air.

"What can I help you with, Miss Elphaba?" asked Shenshen. She was lounging on her bed with a book in her lap. Elphaba noticed she was only in a white shift. With the light from the window, the fabric had lost some of opaqueness. Elphaba focused on her eyes.

"I have a strange question to ask you." Elphaba started.

"I can't quite think of what you could ask that I would deem it strange." she replied. Elphaba did not know how to take the answer so ignored it.

"Do you happen to know any books on binding spells?"

"Bindings spells?" Shenshen pursed her lips and tapped a finger against them. "Bindings spells. No, I can't quite think of anything. You are the mistress of sorcery here, not I. Surely you would have better knowledge of that than I."

"I have exhausted my available means."

"So why come to me?" asked Shenshen. "I'm no sorceror."

Elphaba shifted from foot to foot. Glancing around the room, she took a moment before looking back at the brunette. A delicate eyebrow was raised, reminding Elphaba of someone far too much.

"An annoying habit you picked up." Elphaba finally said. Shenshen giggled behind her hand.

"Pfannee says the same thing. Now, about my question?"

"It's rather quite embarrassing."

"I cannot hardly seem to say why." Shenshen replied, and snagged Pfannee as she walked by. The petite blonde protested, but the Munchkinlander was no match for the Gillikin girl. Shenshen held her close on the bed. Elphaba wrung her hands.

"I'd rather not say."

"How impolite. You asked me for a favor, Miss Elphaba; the least you could do is answer me after I have helped."

"My manners reflect my upbringing."

"Quite." Shenshen replied, and began stroking the blonde's hair. Pfannee glared at her and tried to squirm away. Shenshen held her tight. The blonde dug fingers into the other girl's side but Shenshen merely smiled. Elphaba fidgeted, shifted, and wrung her hands some more.

"I should go."

"If you wish. I shall just have to ask Miss Glinda." Shenshen answered. Releasing the other girl, the brunette stood. Elphaba was frozen however. A loud smack and Shenshen squawking broke the stalemate. "Pfannee!"

"What?"

"I am trying to conduct a conversation."

"Payback."

"Hmph." Shenshen answered and moved away from the reclining blonde towards the middle of the room. The dress was illuminated by the window. Elphaba quickly looked away.

"Why would Glinda know?"

"Because she is her. Besides, I could tell her how quite rude you were." Shenshen replied with amusement in her voice. Elphaba turned and glared at her. The dress' transparency did not seem to affect her now.

"That is low."

"Manners are manners, Miss Elphaba."

"Fine." Elphaba turned and stalked back to the door. As she grabbed the handle Shenshen's voice stopped her.

"Did you check with Fiyero?"

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. The green girl turned around and her blinked. Shenshen had moved to look out the window, placing her arms on either side. The dress had given up all pretense of hiding her. Elphaba stared for a moment before looking away. "Why would he know?"

"Intro Sorcery; each country has different sorceric traditions."

"I remember that, but I've looked everywhere."

"Shiz is Gillikin, Miss Elphaba. The people are Gillikin, the thoughts are Gillikin, the schooling is Gillikin." Shenshen answered. Elphaba looked back at her dumbfounded. Shenshen turned around and smiled. "While Gillikin, the Emerald City, and Munchkinland have merged, the Vinkus and Quadling are left out."

"Of course." Elphaba whispered to herself, eyes far off. "I've seen no Vinkun or Quadling in anything. Given the elitist nature they would not include them."

"I thought not. There's none in the fencing instruction either, unless you know where to look."

"Thank you." Elphaba answered, her eyes coming back to the present. After a few moments, her brain registered what her eyes were seeing. She blushed a deep violet, and Shenshen's smile got wider. "I've got to go."

"We're having lunch tomorrow if you care to join us. " Shenshen called after her. Elphaba stopped, jerkily nodded and shut the door. The brunette giggled into the back of her hand. Another loud smack and sting from her behind interrupted her. "What was that for, Pfannee?"

"Doing that trick to Elphaba."

"What? I thought it was appropriate for her refusing to tell me. Besides, such a lovely color."

"You're a flirt and a tease." growled the blonde. The brunette merely giggle and wiggled.

"You like me that way."

* * *

 

"Quite interesting to see Elphaba here." Milla commented to Glinda as the pair arrived at the Peach and Kidney's. "I thought she was still engrossed in her project."

"It seems she is taking break." Glinda answered. The girl looked at her but said nothing.

Elphaba was a mess of fidgeting and tense muscles. Somehow the green girl made less small talk than usual. She even did not sit so close to Glinda. The Circle noticed it, but did not comment. After food, Elphaba finally turned to Fiyero.

"Fiyero, do you know of any Vinkun sorceress, or magic users in Shiz."

The princeling blinked for a few moments. After his brain started working again, he nodded.

"I know of a Daughter of Rashira, yes." he paused. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems my research has hit a dead end, and only by going outside of Shiz traditions may I find something." Elphaba looked over at Shenshen. The brunette smiled and wiggled her fingers. A hiss of pain escaped her, and she scowled at the blonde next to her. Pfannee continued to look on serenely. Fiyero cocked an eyebrow.

"I will look into it."

"I'd rather go meet her."

"That would be unwise as the situation is...complicated." Fiyero offered. Elphaba stared stonily at him until the boy sighed. "She is Yunamata. I am Arjiki. The tribes do not get along."

"I thought city dwelling Vinkuns did not care for that as much."

"Perhaps when there is pressure from the outside, but the old rifts are there. As I said, I will look into it."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Elphaba received a note from Fiyero the next day. After arriving at the location, the young prince was dressed in far more traditional clothing than normal. Elphaba noticed as she drew closer a swelling around his right eye and lips.

"What happened to you?" she hissed. Fiyero smiled.

"Vinkun diplomacy. She was hesitant to see me so she invoked an archaic tradition. Proof of intent by combat. Luckily, she just wanted to see me roughed up a bit."

"Silly boy and patriarchal traditions."

"Yes, well, you wanted to see her. I got you the interview."

"You're coming with?"

"Unless you know Vinkun trade language."

"Good point. Lead the way."

Fiyero dutifully led them through dirty streets of Shiz. The path grew continually less maintained the longer they went; Elphaba knew poor districts when she saw them. Thankfully, the area had not yet devolved into a slum. She had no doubt it soon would, however. They came to a particularly dilapidated building and Fiyero knocked on a side door. After a moment, a Vinkun man with a bruised and swollen face opened the door. He grunted at them and motioned them in. Fiyero looked back at Elphaba before following.

The rooms were a maze of cloth draped from the ceiling. Simple woven cloths, light airy clothes, scented cloths, cloths with design; all were strewn. It gave the place an airy, if claustrophobic, feel. Elphaba had no idea why it would be arranged such. All she did know was when they they entered an open sitting area she was relieved. There, on a pile of stuffed pillows and mats, was a weathered woman. Elphaba assumed she was the Daughter of Rashira. Following Fiyero's lead, she waited to sit on the floor until motioned.

Fiyero started speaking while Elphaba observed the woman. Her attire was light and flowing; Elphaba reasoned it must be her nomadic roots. Bright colors danced over clothes with intricate stitching. At her wrists, ankles, and feet hung delicate chains with bells. Gold chains attached piercings in her nose and lips to her ears. Finally, the hair net she wore down her long hair had delicate stones woven in. Fiyero said something that brought Elphaba back to the present.

"Go ahead and ask your question, Elphaba."

"How formal should I be?"

"I'll do the formal stuff; just ask what you need to." Fiyero answered. Elphaba nodded and looked at the old woman.

"I have someone who is looking to place a spell on me and my friends to bind us; manipulate us to their end. I cannot find I could find nothing that would protect us from that. Do you know anything?"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba askance, but began to translate. He had to pause to find the words, and motion to get the point across. The old woman stared at him after he finished for a few moments. Finally she began to laugh. Her cackle and the jingling accompany it unnerved the two. Elphaba looked at Fiyero. The prince shrugged. Both waited until the woman collected herself. She said something to Fiyero.

"She says it is easy; you must simply must bind yourself before hand."

"I don't know how. I haven't found anything like that." Elphaba protested. Fiyero translated and the woman laughed again, though less this time. She rattled off something to Fiyero.

"She says she will teach you. It's been such a long time since she had an apprentice."

"While I am honored, I need something soon."

Fiyero translated and the old woman barked something out. Her assistant came by with a pen and paper and gave it to Fiyero. The prince took it and started at the woman. After a moment, the old woman began to chant. Elphaba felt the magic rise in the air surrounding her, and Fiyero scribbled furiously on the paper. After the woman stopped chanting she looked over to Fiyero and he presented the paper. She made some comments and the two revised it. Finally, she nodded.

"This is a Vinkun hunting spell. It is used when our warriors go out for long time. It will last for about half a day before it starts to wane." Fiyero explained and handed it over to Elphaba. "That is most likely the first time it has ever been written down. Cherish it, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you." she said, and bowed her head. The old woman bowed hers. She made some comment and then waved her hand.

"She says may Rashira bless you."

* * *

 

Elphaba diligently practiced the spell given to her over the next few days. At first it was difficult, as the casting was so different from what she had learned. However, her tenacity paid off. By the time Morrible's summons reached the girls on the fourth day, Elphaba was confident in herself.

"Now, let us see if this will work." Elphaba said to Glinda and Nessa as they stood outside the Headmistress' door.

* * *

 

**This chapter covers the 24th of Newfall to the 16th of Highfall**

 

  


 


	41. Destinies

"Come in, girls, come in. Please, sit, and make yourself at home. Here, Miss Nessarose, let me help you with that." Morrible said as she advanced towards the girl. Nessa quickly took her seat.

"Thank you, Madame, but as you see I am quite fine."

"That you are. It is nice to see that Shiz has helped you grow." Morrible answered.

Morrible examined them. Glinda was once again struck by how rarely she blinked. Fortunately, the Headmistress had not worn the same orange sequin outfit as their previous meeting. Instead she was clad in a billowy red brocade dress. Glinda thought she looked more like a couch than a Fish this time.

"You girls are probably wondering why I called you here."

 _Not in the slightest_ Glinda thought. She opened her mouth to speak but found it hard to do so. A sweet, sticky feeling cloyed the back of her throat.

"Quite, Madame Morrible." she distantly heard her voice saying. Glinda began to feel the separation from herself that she knew to be sorcery. Last time she was not well prepared; the year had changed her. Morrible gave her an appraising look.

"I have called you girls here to reiterate my offer from the previous semester. Oh? I can tell by the looks on your faces that you do not remember. That is my fault, dearies. You see, I put a spell on you to keep you from remembering. All for your safety, of course." Morrible gave them a smug look that told the trio it was for nothing of the sort.

Out of the corner of her eye, Glinda noticed Elphaba held the same stern, forbidding look she always did. Nessa had a look of serene acceptance. Glinda had thought her face held an open, yet blank look. Glinda realized for the first time that Morrible may not be the best at reading people.

"After the terrible incident with your Ama, Miss Glinda, I called you girls in to offer my sympathies and console you. You in particular were terribly distraught, Miss Glinda. So much so you asked for my guidance. All of you did; yes, even you Miss Elphaba."

Glinda kept her face blank (she did not know if she could do otherwise) but inwardly was disgusted. Worse, she felt the memories of the event twist to Morrible's words. Had she had not known the actual events she could see herself believing it. Instead, she hardened against them.

"I offered you all special positions in the world. Girls such as yourselves would be wasted sold off to the highest old man. I think we all know what men are useful for; and then again, sometimes not even then. I of course could not ask you to make your decision then; you were all too broken up over Ama Clutch. Therefore, as my effort to help, I bound your memories to help ease the pain. I can see that it was helpful, for my small part. You have all grown considerably."

Morrible turned around to face out of the window.

"To you, Miss Elphaba, I offered my assistance in helping restore the Thropp status. The moldering hall you call Colwen Grounds is haunted by your great-grandfather. He tries, but men can only go so far. His health is not the best, and I cannot see him lasting more than a few years. I know what you think: you would rather stay here and follow in Doctor Dillamond's work. There are bigger things to be had, Miss Elphaba. Besides, with your new influence you could set up a collegium to do the work. Even invite your Animal friends if necessary. No matter, Munchkinland would be yours to mould."

"To you, Miss Nessarose. I can already see your shedding of piety. That is good; excessive morality is grating. Especially since you would look to grow in influence in Quadling Country. Your second home is not a forgiving place. While I worried you may not be up to the task of living in the swamps, this year has shown me different. You may even preach to converts if you so wish. Either way, you would whip the corrupt lackeys into line. They serve their purpose, loyalty, but are not good for much else. The Quadling people would no doubt think your hands kinder, forgive the term. A gentle but firm touch does wonders with simpler people. It makes it harder for them to comprehend what is happening."

"Finally, Miss Glinda. You are ambitious, girl, and your sorcerous talents prodigious. Also, you can work the lowborn and highborn with easy grace. Gillikin has much to offer a girl such as yourself. The game is harder here, no doubt. Gillikins are raised on milk and politics. However, you can charm both the withered lines of landed nobility like your parents and the wealthy urban aristocrats like your friend the Margreave. A pity neither of you took a liking to each other, but then again, maybe for the best. Your work will be the most delicate and also the most crucial. For how Gillikin goes so does the Emerald City, and Oz."

"As for the Vinkus, as I stated before, plans are to wipe out the population there. The Winkie are not even well enough to be considered people. The smatterings of what passes for villages are rough and uncultured. Only the weak chinned Ozma's could have allowed such an infestation to keep them at bay. Oh, I know you think highly of your friend, but he is a rare case that can act like a civilized person. Notice how I said act; for that is all it is. He uses our manners and speech as to cover his barbarity as much as he does clothes to cover his body."

"Now, I had planned for you girls to be in more shadow roles; pulling the strings but not in front. However, the past year has shown you girls capable of taking the lead. Also, Oz has moved to where stronger hands may be necessary. The people will need figures to rally to. Typically this has been the men of Oz; however Oz seems incapable of producing any more such men. The Wizard himself is proof of this. The current generation of men are weak, and I see no change in the next. Thus it will be you girls who will have to keep Oz in line."

Morrible turned back around and studied the girls faces. Glinda began to feel faint. She noticed Morrible's binding spell slowly constricting during her speech. Elphaba's Vinkun spell slowed but did not stop it. Glinda hoped Elphaba's plan would work. As Morrible looked examined each closely, Glinda was happy for the blank look forced on her face.

"I can feel each of you clearly." she said. Glinda prayed to Lurline it was a turn of speech. "Miss Elphaba, your anger, indignation, and frustration rage like a fire; but the embers hold a secret. Ambition. The lure of power calls you. I can see your thoughts which such power: overturn the Animal Bans, get justice for Dillamond; even overthrow the Wizard and put me in Southstairs."

Morrible laughed then and gave her a toothy smile.

"Oh yes, I see it all. But that power calls to you; to make a deal with the devil, so it were. Yes, yes, a turn of speech. I can see you rail against the term in your mind, though it seems fitting. I will give you time to think it over."

"Miss Nessarose; your disgust for me is palpable. You think I play at forging destiny, usurping the Unnamed God's authority. Worse, I dig deep into sorcery which He finds heinous. But my offer intrigues you. A life not pitied; a life not controlled by others; a life of your own. To be respected, loved, revered! You see it, and you want it. It cries out from your very soul. And you know it's the truth. In Quadling Country they would look to you to save them from their problems. When you soften the methods used they would hail you as their savior. The converts would likely try to canonize you. How does Saint Nessarose sound? It would go along nicely with Saint Aelphaba and Glinda."

"Glinda. You are the clearest to me, but then again, we are both Gillikin women, are we not? Wealth, power, prestige; these are all things we feel destined for. That combination which makes social position that cannot be replicated by only one. The reputation that strikes awe and envy into others. To wrap men around your fingers, to cowe women with a smile, to break households to your bidding. These are the things we strive for."

"But there's more to it than that. Gillikin women have a sense of history and yearn to make it. To change the world and to be remembered for all time. To be a role model and a rival perpetually even after you are long gone. These are the things the women of the other states of Oz do not understand or can even dream of. The women of the Emerald City may understand it, dream of it, but pale before us. You know it deep in your core as I do for we are much alike."

Glinda inwardly shivered in revulsion, and deep down, recognition of Morrible's comment.

"For you it would not be so overt as Miss Elphaba, or even Miss Nessarose. Gillikin men's egos are fragile things, but you know that already. You would have to work the ballrooms and barn rooms of Gillikin. The reward would be a great; not only freedom from a man chosen for you, but also much wealth and adorations. I do not doubt you would be one of the most loved ladies of the day."

Morrible looked over them all.

"So what say you? Miss Elphaba? Does being the strongest leader Munchkinland has ever known appeal? Some may resent you, but those you help would hold you a hero. Even more so those who crave security."

Elphaba glared back at Morrible. Glinda could see the strong muscles of her jaw clenching to say something. After a few moment, Morrible shook her head in disgust.

"Such narrow minded idealism. Like I said before, your strength of will is great enough to be admired if I did not think it vain. Miss Nessarose, how about you? Does sainthood appeal? Converting Quadling Country would put you on the fast track; so much so you might be canonized before your death? What do you say?"

Nessa swooned slightly in her chair, but the girl did not say anything. Glinda noticed she had gone pale. Morrible's eyes narrowed.

"I see. Your zealotry is almost as revolting as your sister's. However, what can be expected from ratcatcher nobles? No aristocracy even in your bones."

"Finally, Miss Glinda. Though not of the highest family you are still Gillikin. You know what I offer you would give you power beyond what you could achieve elsewise. So, will you accept my offer where your two stubborn friends have not? Take everything and become the greatest lady of your generation?"

Glinda felt the world constrict, and knew this is what the other girls must have felt. Morrible's sorcery was beginning to work on her. The only thing keeping it at bay was the spell woven by Elphaba, and even then it was pulled taught.

"I..." Glinda started. She saw Elphaba's eyes narrowed and nose flared. Nessa, for all her fitness, puckered her lips. Morrible's mouth twitched upward. "I...am...afraid I cannot accept, Madame Head. Thank you."

Morrible scowled. Glinda noticed Nessa's relieved look and the slight smirk tugging at Elphaba's lips. The Head turned quickly, her outfit billowing around her. Loudly striding over to her window, the woman looked out it for a few long minutes. The girls wondered what was going on in the woman's mind. Glinda wondered when the pressure building on them would be released. Finally, the woman turned around with a look of schooled disappointment on her face.

"I can honestly say I am surprised. You girl's short sighted view has disappointed me. I think your distaste for me has let it get the better of you. I will say of how proud I am of you, also. Even with my persuasion you stood firm. That confirms what I thought; each one of you is special. Too special to let yourselves be thrown away on your own whims."

Morrible stepped around the table. Glinda felt the pressure build; she did not know if it was sorcery or simply the tension of the situation.

"The best laid plans leave nothing to chance; nor do I. While you may not serve knowingly, you will still serve. Even now your memories of this event will change. You will think I called you each individually, and that it was simply for encouragement. You will start to take my words into consideration and move towards the roles I suggested. Furthermore, despite your ridiculous ideas now, you will remain loyal to Oz. You will help Oz in anyway you can. I will not make you like me; that is too far a stretch even more for my power. But in time you will respect me and what I have done for Oz and you."

Glinda felt the words as if they were chains. Elphaba's spell tried not bend to the new weight, but stretched until it only remained by a thread. Glinda knew it would not hold; it could not hold. Glinda's heart cried out as she knew her life would be bound to the vile woman across from her. The only thing keeping her face calm was the spell woven upon them. And then it broke.

Glinda could breathe again. Like removing her corset, Glinda felt released. Searching herself, Glinda could feel neither the spell by Elphaba or Morrible still on her body. Almost as if in response, her body flushed with heat. Glinda inwardly sighed in relief.

Morrible had a smug look on her face. Glinda understood than that for all her finesse, Morrible's ability at sorcery was mediocre at best. That brought her to a revelation: Morrible was stationed at a girls' school for her ability would only work on the young and impressionable. Young men were too headstrong against female authority, and older women were very set in her ways. As far as talent went, hers was only in encouraging it. Glinda felt a rush of triumph at the revelation.

"Now girls, I hope you take my encouragement to heart." Morrible was saying. "I expect great things out of all of you. Now, back to your studies. I would not want to keep you."

Morrible ushered them out of the office. As the door closed behind them, the girls looked at each other. Glinda opened her mouth to speak, but Elphaba shook her head.

"At the room."

* * *

 

"What was that?" Nessa whispered as the door to the room shut.

"That," Elphaba replied, "was Morrible trying to make us her Adepts against our will."

"What do we do now?" asked Glinda. "She does not know her spell failed, but I'm sure there will be repercussions."

"Now, I will write to Peerless." Elphaba answered. "We cannot stay in the dorms. They are too much under her control."

"You think he will give us the money to move out?" asked Nessa. Elphaba nodded.

"He insinuated that he knew Morrible was dangerous; he'll see reason."

"Until then, what do we do?" asked Nessa.

"We play along." answered Glinda.

* * *

 

The repercussions were not slow in coming over the next few weeks, though lightly felt at first. A report of Elphaba's got graded more harshly; Glinda did not get invited to the latest social outing; and Nessa's chapel was closed for repair and reconsecration. While this annoyed the girls (particularly Nessa) it was also a relief. If that was the worst of Morrible's backlash, they would survive just fine.

Elphaba had become engrossed in some sort of Life Science project. This gave Glinda plenty of time to get to the bottom of a mystery presented to her: namely, where Elphaba had learned that spell. She had sent a message to Fiyero to meet her at the little cafe outside of Crage. Though there were many eyes there, that is what it made a safe meeting place. Glinda sat in her seat by the trellis and watched the patrons. When Fiyero swooped in, looking splendid in brown and creme, eyes followed him. Had he been Gillikin they would have been filled with admiration and longing. Being Vinkun meant they held suspicion and contempt.

"Master Tigelaar; so nice of you to meet me." Glinda curtsied and held out her gloved hand. Fiyero grasped it lightly and bowed over it. At the last he met her eyes and gave it a kiss. Glinda's blue eyes twinkled. "How scandalous. You cavort with the Margreave of Tenmeadows too much."

"Miss Arduenna; a grace as always. The Margreave sends his condolences that he was not invited. He was quite put out." Fiyero answered. Glinda nodded and waited. Fiyero, catching the signal, walked around to help her with her seat. After she was settled only then did he sit. "He asks to not forget his request."

"I would not dream of doing so. Even now I remember it. However, these things do take time." Glinda paused to drink some of her tea. A waitress walked by and Glinda expected her to stop; with a glance towards Fiyero, she kept going. Glinda hid her scowl.

"I am aware. Just passing along the message." Fiyero smiled. "What did you wish to speak to me on?"

"You helped Miss Elphaba find a Vinkun sorcerer."

"That I did."

"I am wondering why she came to you."

"From something Miss Shenshen said, apparently she asked her first."

"Do you know why she would ask her?"

"I do not; perhaps this is a conversation to have with her."

"I did. She mentioned that Elphaba came to their room. I was hoping you could shed some light on the matter."

"I assume you asked Miss Elphaba these questions."

"I did. She was not forthcoming on it."

"Perhaps you should respect that."

Glinda gave Fiyero a hard look. Fiyero realized once again the steel beyond those blue eyes. As the waitress passed them again, Glinda raised her hand. The waitress looked at her and almost kept going, but the expression on her face halted her.

"Miss, I understand you are busy so perhaps you did not notice my companion sit down. He'd like to order."

Fiyero smiled and placed the order. With a further glance at Glinda, the girl moved off. Glinda returned her eyes to Fiyero.

"With Miss Elphaba, often times one has to discover as much as ask. She seems to prefer it that way."

"Perhaps you should find out where she came from."

Glinda looked away from Fiyero. Following her gaze, the Vinkun boy did not see anything of note. He figured she was just gathering her thoughts on the topic. When she looked back at him, his conclusion was true.

"At that time of day she could have been out looking through the magic shops of Shiz."

"Then there is your path."

"Then I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Oh?"

"I am not the best tracker nor are some of the areas that Miss Elphaba might frequent are what I call...appropriate for a young lady to go unchaperoned."

"Are you looking for a companion?"

"If you would be so kind."

"I would be delighted."

"And if the Daughter is the last stop on our list, would you still be so delighted?"

"Not very much. I do not think I would like to take you there."

"I may be quite insistent."

Fiyero lips twitched in a smile.

"The veil of civility sometimes amuses me. A Vinkun man would have tried bribe or threaten me; even Miss Elphaba cajoled me. You, on the other hand, put a demand on the table wrapped in the most delicate of words. Steels wrapped in silk, as it were."

"I don't think that analogy fits me at all. I have no stick; that is to say, I have no way to force it."

"Not something as crude as force. You wield a much more effective but difficult stick; influence. I have no doubt if I were to deny your request that you would be polite to me; however, I also have no doubt that it would almost be instantly known to be out of favor. Before you protest, i don't think you a gossip. You just wield the social forces well around you."

"So you are acquiescing to my request?"

"Yes, but I may not be able to this day. The Daughter of Rashira is not someone you just drop in on."

"Then let us hope she is in a graceful mood."

* * *

 

The cabbie dropped them in the poorer side of Shiz. He glanced at the young man and woman. The Vinkun he could understand, but the plainly dressed blonde seemed out of place. Her manner placed her as a working woman, but something about her (aura, was all he could think) held a regality. Shaking his head, he departed for his next pick up.

Glinda and Fiyero looked around. After a few hours asking about the shops, they had run into the girl who had suggested the fortune teller. The final lead, the pair had hopped a cab to Little Glikkus. Now they moved across the street. Glinda had to force herself to act as those around her. Though she had known slums existed, she had never been to one. To her mind, this area very qualified. Seeing a homeless man on the street, she resolved herself to finding ways to help if she could.

Fiyero stopped. Glinda stopped next to him, puzzled. Glancing in the same direction, she noticed a young man and a laundry woman speaking. The man was familiar to her.

"Duran." Glinda said quietly. Fiyero looked at Glinda.

"What made you say that?"

"He's over there talking to the cleaning woman."

Fiyero turned his head back around. Glinda saw his lips twitch and he graced her with a smile.

"So it is. But that is no laundry woman."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because it's Shenshen."

"What?" asked Glinda. Fiyero, however, had looked both ways and crossed the street. Glinda hurriedly followed. The pair glanced at them but did not acknowledge them at first. As they closed in, they realized they had been recognized and turned to the other pair.

"Glinda. What would you be doing in a place like this?" Shenshen inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am going for one of my weekly lessons." Shenshen cooly answered. "And you?"

"I am looking for a fortune teller Elphaba possibly saw." Glinda replied.

"Fortune teller? I don't know of one here in the Lower Downs." Duran asked with an arched eyebrow. Fiyero looked at him.

"You might not know of her."

"I like to keep abreast of the happenings of Lower Downs."

"Lower Downs?" asked Glinda.

"Yes. It's the moniker of this part of Shiz. Most lump it into Little Glikkus but it isn't. In addition, there aren't enough Quadlings or Vinkuns to have the dominant culture. It's a mix of lower class so they simply call it the Lower Downs."

"And you live here?"

"Near enough. But you were on the way to find your fortune teller. We won't keep you."

"Actually, I would feel a bit more comfortable if you came with us." Glinda interjected. All three gave her a look. Glinda blushed. "I'm sorry Fiyero, I did not mean anything by it."

"No, it is alright. Master Duran knows the area better than I."

"If Miss Shenshen is accepting of it."

"Yes. Now I am curious myself."

Glinda handed over the scribbled notes to Duran. Looking them over, he nodded and began to lead the way. The three followed Duran as he led them through the dirty streets. Every so often the young man would stop and greet someone, or inquire about family. His political savvy was not lost on the three aristocrats. After they moved from the crowded streets through some alleys, Glinda made mention of it.

"Just because the politics here are low class doesn't make them any less real or tangled. In fact, it can even be deadly. A wrong step and you could end another body in a back alley."

"Strange choice of words." Fiyero observed.

"I admit, they could have been better." he answered with a smile. The group turned a corner and Fiyero noticed they stood in front of the fortune teller's door. Duran tipped his straw hat to them. "If that's all you need?"

Fiyero did not reply. He moved slowly to the door and push on it. It swung open. The young man reached for his knife as he advanced. Feeling a presence at his back, he turned to see Duran.

"Continue on; I'll follow."

The boys crept into the building with the girls following after them. The apartment was bare. Fiyero knew that this was a planned move. There was no damage to the building nor anything left behind.

"Strange she should pack up and leave so quickly." he said as he reached down. He came back with a bead. "This is about all that remains."

"Could you ask around?" Shenshen asked Duran. He shrugged.

"Possibly, but if she moved so quickly I'm going to guess she did not tell people where."

"Let me see that bead." Glinda said. Fiyero handed it over while raising his eyebrows. Glinda turned it over in her hand. "Yes, this will do."

Glinda bent down and found some dust. Closing her eyes, she began to murmur the words for the spell. The magic in the air flowed through the bead and around the room. It expanded outwards in search of Glinda's bidding. However, there was a slight impediment near, as if a stone jutting from a river. This was peculiar to Glinda, but she knew that it happened sometime. The magic must have found its source as she felt it rush into the dust. Glinda opened her eyes to see what must have been the area from the sky. A tiny arrow had formed to point out a building.

"Do any of you know where that is?" she asked. The group shook their head.

"I do." Duran answered.

"Then lead the way."

Duran led them through the winding ways of Lower Downs. The trio quickly became lost but trusted their guide. After twenty minutes they had started to wonder if he himself knew where they were going, but the young man turned a corner and then stopped.

"Here it is. And here I will leave you." he answered.

"How will we get back?" asked Shenshen. "I don't know where we are."

"Go that way," he said, and pointed the further down the alley, "and it will get you to Slant Street. From there you'll recognize the area."

"Thank you." Glinda said.

"You're welcome." With that, he left.

Glinda turned and rapped on the door. A latch pulled away to reveal a pair of grey eyes surrounded by a desert of wrinkles.

"Who is it? Go away."

"We are here to see the Fortune Teller." Glinda said. The eyes darted to her.

"Not taking visitors; go get it somewhere else."

"Please, Miss, you saw my friend not too long ago. I was wondering if you could help me also." Glinda put honey in her voice. The wrinkles deepened.

"Friend, hm? Ah yes, I see now. Fine, come in."

The trio entered the building. Fiyero noticed is what not as lavish as the previous one; however, the chests around spoke of unfinished set up. The old woman went to an area with only one chair and a small table. She flopped into the chair; they had to make do with wood floor. As they settled, she spoke first.

"I saw you would come to me." she said.

"If so, why did you move?" asked Glinda.

"It was not necessarily a time or a place that would decide our meeting, but an action." the old woman responded.

"Being able to find you with sorcery." Glinda said. The old woman nodded and replied.

"I am surprised you found me so quickly. It speaks well of you."

"Thank you." Glinda answered and dipped her head. "I have questions."

"About your _friend_." the old woman emphasized with a knowing smile.

"Yes." Glinda answered evenly.

"Ask away; though I may not tell you what you want."

"My question is this: what did you tell Elphaba? She's been flustered since that moment."

"I cannot tell you that."

"I understand your want for confidentiality but I'm starting to get very perturbed by this secrecy. Elphaba is my girlfriend and it is my duty to take care of her. I want to know what is upsetting her." Glinda almost growled. The duo of her friends leaned back at the rancor hidden behind her pretty words. The old woman only smiled her yellow smile.

"I cannot tell you that since it doesn't relate to you. To tell you would do no good."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Too bad, dearie. However, I can read your fortune for you. That may be help you with your questions."

"Fine."

The old woman heaved herself out of her seat and went to a chest. Digging out a bowl and a mat, she placed both on the table. She went back to her chests and began to dig out the incense holders and sticks, lighting a few for each. In a few minutes the air was thick with the smoke. Finally, the old woman came back and unrolled the mat.

"We can leave if you want." Shenshen offered. Glinda nodded but the old woman held up a hand.

"No need. The fortune will make no sense to anyone but the intended. Indeed, I will read each of yours. But you first."

The old woman dug into the bowl and cast the cracked bones onto the map. The hair on Glinda's arms rose. There was something here; something in play that she could sense but not put her finger on.

"Ah yes. Destined for great things, are we? Yes we are, regardless of the path you take. Though this path seems to be more your own. Your friend will have a influence your life until the day you die; once again, no matter what path you take. There's more to you than you appear, and you'll do more than all will think you can. But that's because there is something more to you, yes? Yes of course, but you'll find that out in due time." the old woman leered at her and then looked down and frowned. "This is strange, very strange indeed. Hm. Strange, strange, strange…"

"What is strange?" asked Glinda. The woman looked at her again.

"Here. These two points pop up in your journey, but have no ties elsewhere. I've never seen that before. Both you've met and both you'll meet again. This one," she jabbed her finger at one, "will have a large effect on your life both for good or ill. The other will have as well, good and ill, but not as much."

"Anything else?"

"No, or at least not for awhile. But then again, you will forget this conversation by then, so what's the point? No is the answer."

"Thank you." Glinda said, and moved back towards her friends. The old woman beckoned Shenshen forth.

"Beauty before men, I always say." the old woman cackled. Shenshen sat in front of her. The old woman scooped the bones from the mat and into her hand. She blew on them, and tossed the group a wink. "For luck."

The bones scattered over the mat. The old woman eyed them and jabbed at a couple. After a few moments, she began to speak.

"Yes, interesting. Not as grand as your friend, but interesting nonetheless. Not everyone wants a grand life, eh? I see that your future is tied to Shiz. You will wander for a bit to make your way, but your destiny is here. A man in a military uniform will be the focus of your life; he's further back than before, that much is clear. Some event pushed him so. You relationship will also change; you'll be one of more equals than before. Not a bad thing. I will say your fate line is strong. Though there are some slight tugs here or there, nothing greatly influences, and nothing shadowed like your other friend."

"Thank you." Shenshen answered, and moved back towards Glinda. Fiyero fearlessly came forward. The woman scooped and cast the bones for a third time.

"Ah yes, a strong man- unless it comes to women! Women have and always will be your weakness. In some fates, your downfall. I'd warn to keep clear of dangerous women, but there are none other in your sphere!" she laughed. "Your current fate is still undecided. There is much greatness possible; the greatest of any around you. Here is also much danger here; death and destruction of you and your clan. But it leaves great room for mediocrity! Which is more likely. Remember this young man, if nothing else. Don't let your heart - or your prick! - rule your head. That way leads to disaster."

"Thank you."

"Now, I am tired and you got your reading. Go, shoo! I need my sleep. I am quite old, you know."

* * *

 

Elphaba stared at the ragged title of the book. She had found it when she had come to get more books to copy. The title was worn off, and the binding was almost falling apart. It was in such bad shape the librarian refused to let her check it out. Now, Elphaba was in a side room copying the text into a plank notebook. As the spell started, Elphaba read the words that captured her attention and fear.

_On Sorcery and the Body._

* * *

 

**This chapter covers the dates of the 17th through 24th of Highfall**

 

 

  


 


	42. Flights of Fancy

**11/30/16**

* * *

Boq walked through the doors to the Tenmeadows estate. A man offered to take the satchel from his shoulders, and he was tired enough to acquiesce. Being in midterms meant hours of reviewing information and tests to prepare for. However, the business of running an estate still had to be learned. Hence he was there to meet Avaric. The Margreave was in his study bent over his own desk of work. Seeing Boq, he smiled and stood.

"Nice to see you. How's midterms going?" he asked as he shook Boq's hand. He motioned to a seat. Boq took it.

"Tiring."

"Yes, I can't say I miss those. Anyway, to business." Avaric gave Boq a weary look and he sat at the edge of the desk. "I would not have called you here during this week but there are some opportunities that cannot be postponed."

"I understand."

"I knew you would. First, a letter." Avaric grabbed an envelope and handed it to Boq. "That's a word from my agent in Munchkinland. He found the hundred acres for your estate and has purchased it. I have hired a temporary manager until you assume control; you'll probably want to keep him after you assume control as well. Inside that envelope is also banknote for your stipend, though most of that will probably go to your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Boq asked. Avaric gave him a look.

"Next, we have some work to start doing about estate management. I won't worry about the technical knowledge of it; your classes will handle that. However, it is like I said: it's not what you know but-"

"Who you know. Yes, I remember." Boq sighed. "Who are we meeting?"

"Thatta boy. Well, though your estate is mostly farmland, a good quarter of it actually is covered in forested hills. Now the current owner could not see a use for it, but a smart man on the other hand knows there are possibilities. Those forests are good for raising swine."

"Pigs? You want me to be a pig farmer?"

"There's money in it. Gillikin and Emerald City love their pork. So, today I had the fortuitous opportunity to set us a lunch meeting with a speculator of livestock. Guess what his specialty is?"

"Swine."

"Exactly. He's looking for a new market to exploit. Munchkinland is predominantly grain but a decent sized swine farm could make a lot of money."

"A pig farmer. You want me to raise pigs."

"That's Munchkinlander prejudice coming out. Yes, I want you to raise pigs and become a well diversified estate owner. Pigs can make it in the forest when grain is scarce. If the drought continues, grain will continue to be scarce. If it doesn't, they can get even bigger."

"You're right." Boq sighed. "So when do we meet this Swine Speculator?"

"Tonight. First, we need to get you some new clothes though."

"Why do I feel you say that every time we have a meeting with someone?"

"Because I do. Look like you have money and people will think you have money. Do you have any plans now?"

"Nothing I cannot break."

"Tell Miss Milla I am sorry then, and we'll head to the tailor's."

* * *

 

"You seem to be in a better mood." Fiyero said. The Circle (minus Nessa) was in the Pig and Whistle for after midterms drinks. They had a short holiday for next week before going back to class. "Happy midterms is over?"

"Yes, to say the least." Elphaba responded. Though she still had worries at the edge of her mind, the weight of the last year had lifted. It had yet to be replaced with anything else.

"So, would you finally take me up on my challenge?" Avaric asked. It was rare that he was there. Though still very much himself, the Circle was happy of his presence.

"Challenge?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Months ago I challenged you to a drinking contest. You boasted you could beat me, but never anteed up."

"I don't think that's what happened."

"Either way, the challenge stands. And you have no worries for at least a week, you can meet me."

"Alright, Avaric, I'll play." Elphaba answered. The table sat up straighter at the comment. It was not what they expected to here.

"Really? Well alright. How about the rest of you?" asked Avaric.

"If Miss Elphaba will play then I guess we cannot." Milla answered. Their Amas stirred but did not object.

"Alright! Let's get this contest started. I'll go get us a decanter." Avaric stood up and went to the counter. Glinda eyed Elphaba.

"What?" the green girl asked.

"You're feeling feisty, I see."

"Perhaps so. What of it?"

"Very fiesty."

Elphaba stared down hard at her girlfriend. Glinda met it with a steady gaze. Glinda broke first with a lip twitch and downward gaze. Elphaba arched an eyebrow. Glinda smiled at her a lightly licked her lips.

"Here we go!" Avaric said, depositing two decanters of wine on the table. A waitress followed with another pair. "That should start us off well. Top your glasses, friends."

The Circle filled their glasses and raised them in toast.

"To good times and good friends!" Avaric said, and they clinked the glasses together. Most drank deeply, but Avaric emptied his glass. He gave a smug smile to Elphaba. The green girl emptied her own and held it out.

"Well, fill it up." she said calmly.

The young man topped the glass off and refilled his own. The two waited the next few minutes before the rest of the Circle finished theirs. After topping off the other glasses, the two contestants knocked back the drinks and refilled. About five minutes later, the rest of the Circle was once again ready to join them. After the third round, some of the girls were becoming affected.

"I think I will conceded this particular duel." said Shenshen. The brunette shook her head. "With how I am now I doubt I would make it much further."

"I'll have to agree." slurred Pfannee. The Munchkinland had toppled against the brunette.

"I think so as well." said Milla. Boq looked at her and sipped his wine. He had not participated.

"Fiyero, you still in?" asked Avaric. The Vinkun looked insulted.

"Of course!"

"Miss Glinda?"

"Maybe for a couple more rounds."

"Good. Then bottoms up!"

The four contestants emptied their glasses and filled them back up. Avaric quickly downed his and gave that same smile to the four. Both Fiyero and Elphaba downed their while Glinda sipped it.

"It's probably best I go out." she answered.

The remaining three nodded, and continued to drink. The pace slowed as they began to fill up on wine. After finishing the most recent decanters, Avaric stood other two noticed he did so with extreme care.

"I'm going to hit the head,and then stop by the bar for some harder liquor."

"I think I shall call it a night here." Fiyero said.

"What? Tapping out so soon?" Avaric asked. Fiyero just smiled.

"Unlike the rest of you, I have to make it back home without assistance."

"Excuses, excuses." Avaric answered, flapping his hand. With that, the boy disappeared. Glinda leaned over to Elphaba.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Elphaba replied. "This amount of alcohol isn't enough to affect me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

After a few minutes Avaric returned with a smaller decanter filled with a golden brown drink. He smiled as he set it down.

"I figured we could start upping the ante a bit as the rest are out."

"Whatever you want."

Avaric poured the liquor into two smaller glasses and handed one to Elphaba. He raised his glass.

"Bottoms up." he said and took the whole amount in one drink. Elphaba followed suit. As expected, the harder alcohol burned as it went down. Elphaba did appreciate the smoky flavor. As she set the glass down Avaric filled them up again.

"You sure you want to do this?" Elphaba asked.

"Don't try to weasel out of this now; unless you are forfeiting?" Avaric replied with a grin. Elphaba shook her head. Avaric raised a glass. The pair drank again. And again. The Circle watched as the duo dueled in drinks until the new decanter was gone.

"Feeling like giving up?" asked Avarica bit loudly. The rest were a bit tipsy, but knew the young man was starting to feel the effects of the drink.

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Elphaba replied calmly.

"Then you can get the next drink to prove it." he retorted. Elphaba nodded and stood. As she walked away, the Circle noticed her movements were normal.

"You might want to reconsider this, Avaric." Fiyero said. "She seems to be handling it better than you."

Avaric snorted.

"I will not."

"Suit yourself."

Elphaba returned carrying the same decanter of dark liquor and one with a red wine.

"For the table, though I doubt we'll be here much longer." Elphaba answered the questioning looks. She poured the wine to the Circle, and filled up Avaric and her glasses. "Ready?"

"Of course."

The pair began the cycle of drinking, refilling, and drinking again. It wa slower as their bellies began to get full, and Avaric's concentration began to wane. Elphaba, however, seemed to be unaffected. Glinda did notice Elphaba's hand softly stroking her thigh in between drinks. That may not have been as conscious as Elphaba may have wished. Glinda sighed.

As a server came by to clear the bottles, a man in an apron came out to them.

"Perhaps you all should slow down. I don't want anything to get out of hand, here."

"I am perfectly fine." Avaric scoffed, though the lilt in his voice betrayed his inebriation.

"Unlike the protests of my compatriot, I am actually fine." Elphaba replied. "I promise to be on our best behavior while here. Our friends are not so inebriated as him."

"Still, you get one more bottle of liquor and wine and then you're done."

"That should be fine, thank you."

The man disappeared, and a server came up a few minutes later with the bottles. Avaric tried not to look put out, but Elphaba just thanked her. She poured the liquor into the glasses, and looked at Avaric.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

The bottle of liquor slowly disappeared in tandem with the Circle's wine bottle. By the time both were finished the Circle was a little drunk, and Avaric very. Elphaba, however, calmly stood and took the empty glasses and bottles to the counter. Avaric glared blearily at her a she returned.

"We'll call it a draw."

"If that's your wish." she replied smugly. "Come, it is getting late and we need to be getting home. I'll go round us up some cabs while you collect yourselves."

The Circle nodded and slowly began to assemble their coats and covers. Boq helped the drunken Avaric up and to steady him. The Munchkinlander had sobered up in the afternoon and now was tired. As the bumbled their way to the door, the Amas came behind them subdued. The caretakers were more experienced in their drinking and knew how to disguise it better. Or so they thought.

A cab was waiting for them as they exited the Pig and Whistle. Elphaba ushered the three boys into it. Boq thanked her as Fiyero and Avaric eyed her ruefully. She merely gave her smug grin as the cabbie clicked his reins and the cab departed.

"We'll have to wait a few minutes before the next cab arrives. It was difficult to find one for six." Elphaba explained.

"Hey, Elphie, I think I may have left my shawl inside. Can you help me look?" Glinda asked.

"Of course." the green girl replied.

The three girls and their caretakers watched the pair disappear into the Pig and Whistle. The girls made idle chatter for a few minutes before Pfannee, the most sober, noticed the two had not returned. She frowned and tugged on Shenshen's arm.

"Let's go check on them." the blonde said. "We can use the side door; it's quicker."

The two girls slipped away from their minders. Bypassing the door, the pair headed round the short outcrop that separated the alley from the roadway. As they came around the corner, Shenshen's keen ears heard something. Pulling her diminutive friend close, the pair crept along the alley wall to stay in the shadow. Hidden in the crook of a side door, the two girls spotted a pair of figures entwined with each other. It only took the barest of moans for them to recognize the pair.

Shenshen gasped. Pfannee covered the other girls mouth. When chocolate eyes met hers, she pointed to a small cart. The pair snuck behind it to continue their observations without fear of getting caught.

The smaller figure - Glinda - was pressed up against the wall while the taller - Elphaba for certain - bent lower to attack her neck. Pale hands went into dark air; a delicate neck strained against the wall. Elphaba's hands moved and Glinda seemed to buck against her. Pfannee and Shenshen squeezed their own hands tight as they watched.

Glinda wrapping one leg around Elphaba brought the peeping girls' eyes low. Between the coats and skirts they could not see where Elphaba's hands went, but by Glinda gasps both girls had a good idea. Pfannee bit her lip as her own hands wandered low. Shenshen caught the motion.

"Pfannee!" she whispered. The blonde gave her a sultry look.

"What? It's hot. They won't know."

"Minx."

"Ah, I forgot." the blonde replied and slipped a hand under the brunette's skirt. Shenshen squeaked in protest but bit it off quickly. Both girls glanced back at the other pair when they heard Glinda's voice.

"Rae, no." she gasped. The spies noticed Elphaba hands finishing unbuttoning . Elphaba said something they could not hear. "If you so insistent, fine. But be it on your head."

Jade hands dove into hidden folds. The duo leaned forward slightly to see better, but need not. Pale mounds spilled from Glinda's dress for a moment before becoming enveloped in a hand and mouth, respectfully. Glinda moaned and clasp Elphaba tightly to her. Elphaba's free hand dove into Glinda's skirt, and the blonde leaned against the wall; partially to support, and partially to give her lover easier access. Shenshen moaned into her lip as deft finger found a particular good spot. She switched her attention to Pfanne, who was smiling wickedly with hungry eyes.

"So wanting." the diminutive blonde purred. Shenshen shivered. "You little voyeur."

"And what does that make you?"

"Hungry."

The blonde darted over and stole a kiss. Before Shenshen could react, she broke it off and turned her eyes toward the other pair. "Let's keep watching."

In their moment of distraction, Glinda had wrapped both legs around Elphaba, and had been pressed into the wall. The observing couple marvelled at the uncanny strength of the emerald girl. She managed to make the bucking blonde seem like she weighed nothing all the while lavishing attention on her. The voracity the blonde was grinding against her lover told the girls she was soon approaching her climax.

Sure enough, Glinda began to lose rhythm as she shuddered closer. Grabbing her lover's hips, Elphaba forced Glinda through the motions while deafening her moans with a kiss. Shenshen herself began to tremble, and as the last throes started to subside in Glinda, the brunnette buried her face in the small blonde's shoulder. Not able to stay silent, she bit down on Pfannee and was reward with a hiss. It did not stop the blonde's attentions, and Shenshen shuddered through her own orgasm. As she regained her senses she realized the blonde was bestowing little kisses along her neck and ear and hummed in contentment.

"Show's not done yet." the blonde purred and nudged Shenshen to look towards the pair. Shenshen squinted as she could make out Elphaba's form in the dark alley, but only her.

"Where's Glinda?"

"Look closer."

Shenshen did, and noticed the the lanky girl had her hands pressed against the wall. Elphaba curled forward, her hands seeming the only thing holding her up. Even from their distance Shenshen and Pfannee could hear her ragged breaths. Elphaba spasmed and they heard her nails scratch against the brick. Another breath, another spasm, and Elphaba tensed. The girls knew the other had reached her end and knew they would be soon discovered. While the other pair started to untangle themselves, the two spies slunk away.

"Just where did you go for so long?" asked Milla grumpily.

"For a walk to clear our heads." replied Pfannee.

* * *

 

Elphaba made hopped of her cab and tipped the driver. He nodded to the girl and clicked his reins to leave. After he departed she made her way towards a chapel. Elphaba thought it appropriate that it was dedicated to Saint Glinda. She inwardly snorted when she thought about the original invitation to meet in one of Saint Aelphaba.

As she entered the chapel Elphaba ducked her head. It was funny how old habits were remembered even when unwanted. Avoiding the bowl of water to anoint herself, she found a discreet corner of the chapel where she could see the entrance and sat to wait. Early as always, she had to wait for a half an hour. When a man in an overcoat and hat walked in, Elphaba knew it was her contact. Though she never met him he did not have the reverence of a believer. He glanced around but missed Elphaba twice. Only when she moved on the third time did he notice her and head her direction.

"Though you were a statue." he grumbled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The man eyed her up and down. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He looked her up and down again.

"Is it just the light in here, or is there some reason-"

"You're awfully inquisitive. Should I be concerned?"

The man snapped his mouth shut and glared at Elphaba. The steely hawkish features gave him no respite. Grumbling, he looked away. The pair sat in the chapel for several long minutes; the man fidgeting while Elphaba was still. Finally, he mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Elphaba asked.

"I hear you have some interesting friends." he said clearer.

"Some more interesting than others." Elphaba responded. The man nodded.

"Don't we all. Anyway, to what do we owe the honor?"

"Some correspondence from Munchkinland." Elphaba said, drawing a paper wrapped package from her coat. The man took it and tucked it into his own. "Signed and sealed for authenticity."

"Thanks. I'll get it to the bosses." he said, and then paused. Elphaba waited for a moment.

"Yes?" she finally asked, slightly irritated.

"Heard you got into some trouble in the EC."

"Nothing I could not handle."

"What happened afterwards?"

"What do you mean? I left."

"Those two never turned up. Now, they were a disreputable duo and we've decided to stop being friends with their like; but it strange they disappeared right after talking with you."

"If you thought I had something to do with it you wouldn't be talking to me."

"No; we think they got picked up elsewise."

"Then I am glad it went the way it did. Has there been problems?"

"No, but we've changed things anyway."

"Prudent."

"Just keep an extra set of eyes out. Sometimes trouble follows you and you don't even know it."

"I'll do so."

The man paused again. Not to be goaded a second time, Elphaba waited.

"Ever think of diving into this life?"

"It has crossed my mind; even offered to me. However, I believe I can do the most good where I am at."

"After school?"

"Unlikely. My environment is more worthwhile than just another set of hands."

"That could be true." the man said and stood. He gave her a small smile as he tipped his hat. "Miss."

Elphaba glared at him as he left. Much as it pained her she let him have the last word.

* * *

 

Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen were walking Zephrea Circus. The girls were there primarily to shop, but also to be seen. If they were more energetic they would have put more effort into being noticed; however, the attention they were getting was sufficient for now. Their Amas trailed respectfully behind.

"So, who is this young man you are courting, Pfannee?" asked Milla.

"He's a second son of an actuary from the Emerald City. Normally not worth the time, but his father's firm oversees the Gillikin Estate Guild finances."

"Very rich." Shenshen interjected.

"Oh yes. And from what he says, his older brother likes the women and wine too much so his father places his hope on him."

"Believe him?" asked Milla.

"Yes. He's very nice; well-mannered; cultured; not particularly smart but well learned. Though I don't believe he'll be the scion of the family."

"Why's that?" asked Shenshen. Pfannee sighed.

"He goes on about his younger brother; how smart, charming, principled he is. If half what he says is true, the boy will be a natural replacement."

"So no high hopes?" asked Milla. Pfannee shook her head.

"Oh, he'll go far; if not on his own than on his brother's. He seems to be the kind to take care of his own. He just won't be remembered."

"So how long will you stay with him?"

"I don't know. I'm not really with him now, which is fine. He's a nice boy but he's only got the same thing all boys his age have on their mind."

"And how's he with that?" asked Shenshen. Pfannee gave her a sultry look.

"I don't know yet. I've only had a taste, but the potential is...big."

The girls giggled. Their minders paid none. Shenshen eyes locked onto a store and she dashed into it. The other two girls shared a smile and followed.

"Shenny, what are you looking for?" asked Pfannee as they attempted to follow the dark haired girl.

"Some stockings, a camisole, a chemise, and a new garter belt." came the voice from ahead.

"What happened to your others?" asked Milla. Shenshen stopped to examine the selection of stockings.

"Well, my stockings have terrible runs in them from practice. I had not gotten around to investing in thick woolen set and was using them for practice. While I've fixed that, I need new pretty ones."

"And your camisole?"

"I sweat in them so much I need a few more. Laundry day is quite inconvenient twice a week." Shenshen collected her stockings and moved on. Finding the camisoles, she placed a few a more in the basket she was carrying and went to the chemises.

"Chesmises too?"

"I just want a different color. Mine are becoming faded." she answered as she added light blue and crimson to her a cart. She moved on to the belts and garters.

"A new belt?"

"For my more robust stockings." she replied, picking out a thick one. Then she smiled at Pfannee. "And maybe a...special set."

"I see." Pfannee smiled back. Milla squirmed a little. Pfannee giggled. "Really Milla; so innocent."

"Not so innocent!" Milla protested. "Just not so...open talking about such things."

"Ah, the look on your face had you seen what we did the other day!" Pfannee giggled.

"What did you see?" she asked. Pfannee gestured her closer. The taller girl bent low to let the blonde whisper in her ear. Milla covered her mouth.

"No!"

"Mmmm-hmmmm. And then she ground up against Elphaba until she...blossomed." Pfannee answered with a hint of mirth.

"In an alley?"

"And then Miss Glinda disappeared under Miss Elphaba' skirt." Shenshen interjected as she swept past to the counter. Milla placed a hand to her lips and turned a rosier shade that crept down her neck.

"That's...that's…"

"Amazing if you never had the chance to experience it." Pfannee added.

"I have not! It's...it's...it's…"

"Yes?"

"Improper." answer Milla.

""It's not. It's immense pleasure." Pfannee countered.

"It's embarrassing." Milla retorted weakly.

"It's exquisite. The light touches, the heat of their breath and mouth, the gentle pressure." Pfannee shivered. "Oh! I'm exciting myself. Ask Boq to do so."

"I don't know if he would."

"Then poor on him. Men can be good at it, but a woman is always better." Pfannee answered. Milla glanced at her, expecting to see hungry eyes focused on her. Instead, Pfannee was watching Shenshen pay. The pale girl opened her mouth to ask a question, the decided against it. After Shenshen paid for the items to be delivered to Crage, she turned back to the girls. Seeing the duo, she pursed her lips together and cocked her hip, placing a hand on it. She gave them a gentle smile.

"And just what have you two been discussing?"

"One of your many talents." answered Pfannee.

"Ah." she answered playfully, and left it at that.

"How goes it with your parents on the Boq situation?" asked Pfannee. Milla sighed.

"Well enough, I suppose. They're not happy I'll be far away, but between the land and Avaric's support, they've seemed to come around. They will be down next week for a check up."

"Boq ready?" asked Shenshen. Milla nodded.

"As much as can be expected. Avaric has been instructing him."

"Sounds as if he will be fine." Shenshen determined.

"What about you?" Munchkinland is far from Gillikin." Pfannee added. "I should know."

"I am worried. Don't misunderstand me; I love Boq, and I want to be with him forever and whatever happens. But Munchkinland life will be harder than Gillikin." she answered.

"An estate, though." Shenshen countered.

"It is still in the middle of nowhere with the nearest city nothing more than a collection of houses. Not exactly the comfiest life."

"Frequent trips?" suggested Shenshen. Milla shook her head.

"Boq loves the country; he'd never be an absentee owner. I just hope I come to love it too. Or at least the children make it worthwhile."

"Ugh. Children." Pfannee scrunched her nose. "Can't even imagine that."

"I don't even to want to think about what it would do to my body." agreed Shenshen, running her hands over her stomach. Milla scoffed.

"You two will understand when you meet that one. Trust me." Milla replied, patting them on the shoulders wisely. They gave her looks of disbelief.

"Either way, it will be interesting to see Avaric's handiwork." Pfannee said, and then gave a giggle. The other gave her an inquisitive look.

"What's so amusing?" asked Shenshen.

"I was think of Avaric's instruction." Pfanne replied. "You know how boys day dream about girls having secret love sessions?"

"Maybe not so wrong in any case." Milla snuck in. Pfannee did not let the comment derail her.

"I just thought 'what if they have them'? You know, Avaric's instruction."

"Pfannee, ew!" Milla squealed. Shenshen made a noise of disgust. Pfannee just laughed.

"What? It's an amusing thought, nonetheless."

"Avaric is too stuck up for Boq." Shenshen pointed out. Milla gave her a horrified look of betrayal. "Oh, Milla, lighten up! Think of it like characters from one of your novels."

"I can't with Boq." she replied tightly. Then she added a bit whimsically. "But with Fiyero and Avaric, I can imagine."

The girls contemplated for a few moments. Shenshen shook her head.

"No, they are too alike for all their differences." Shenshen answered. "Now Fiyero and Boq…"

"Shenshen!" Milla protested.

"Think about it! He could wrap Boq in those big strong arms and hold him close. The contrast would be alluring. Fiyero is also harder than Boq; though again, who's to say?"

Milla groaned and covered her ears. The other two girls laughed.

"Oh, Milla , stop. We were just playing!" Shenshen laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's not fair play! What about your friend Duran?"

"There's nothing going on between us." Shenshen answered. After a glaring from Pfannee, she added. "Now get rid of that wicked face, blonde bear; you know it too. For all he is entertaining he's far too low born to more than a novelty. And he knows it."

"Perhaps you should spend less time with a no prospect and more with prospective ones?" asked Milla. Shenshen giggled.

"I should, but they're all so dull, small boys. For all his lowness Duran has a presence about him; it's the same confidence older men possess. The boys just can't compare."

"Perhaps older men then?" offered Milla.

"Perhaps." shrugged Shenshen. "I have no connections to the older world of men nor have my parents put forth such prospects. Besides, I shan't want to go north again. For all its beautiful sophistication, it lacks the energy of Shiz and the Emerald City."

"Perhaps Avaric could help?" Pfannee suggested. "His world has become much older recently."

"Would you think he would help?"

"It is worth a shot." replied Pfannee.

""I guess I will ask. I hope it wouldn't embarrass him so; or him, I."

"I'm sure you will be fine." answered Milla. "Now, I am famished. Shall we get something to eat?"

* * *

**This chapter covers the 25 through 38th of Highfall**

 


	43. Mobility

 

**12/22/26**

* * *

Elphaba finished copying notes from one paper to another. Checking the books she was referencing, she jotted a few additions down and absentmindedly turned the page in the notebook. Glancing over, she frowned as she saw it was blank. Jotting another thought down, she turned the page. Again it was blank. Setting down her pen, she flipped through the rest of the notebook. All were blank. Scanning her notes, she sighed and took of her glasses.

"What's wrong, Rae?" asked Glinda. The other girl turned.

"I seem to have completed the study of this book." she answered.

"Is that one you got from the upper student?"

"It is. It appears I have exhausted the textbook knowledge of Life Sciences."

"Oh! I did not think you would be able to so soon."

"It is to be expected; most higher work is done from papers published rather than texts. As such, lecture is the primary method of learning."

"So what now?"

"I'll have to find an instructor who wishes to take me on as an assistant after graduation."

"Surely not Nikidik."

"Absolutely not."

"Will other colleges take you?"

"Possibly. I shall have to start looking."

"So what will you study in the meantime? I don't see you relaxing by the Canal."

Elphaba snorted. "Not with the coming weather. I shall dive into sorcery I suppose. I've fallen a bit behind on the second year and new material."

"That will be fun."

"So you say."

Elphaba stood and began packing up the collected notes. Placing them carefully on the designated shelf, she exchanged them for her sorcery material. Grabbing her wand from the desk drawer, Elphaba quickly went to work. Glind shook her head at the work ethic. At midday the girls went down to the cafeteria. The food was not very good, but it was easy. As they were walking back to their dorms a porter waved to stop them.

"Miss Arduenna, a message for you." he said and held out an envelope. Glinda accepted it easily.

"Than you, Helmond." she answered, and tipped him. The man seemed a bit shocked at the use of his name.

The girls did not bother opening it until they got back to the room. As Elphaba sat back to her work (idly munching a cracker), Glinda opened the letter. Quickly scanning it, she went to read it again, then again. By the fourth time her hand began to tremble. Elphaba absentmindedly realized it had been a while.

"Who's it from?" she asked idly.

"My uncle Garon." Glinda replied evenly. Elphaba turned at the hollowness in her voice.

"Garon? What does he want?"

"He's in Shiz on business. Knows I am on rest week. Wants to have dinner."

"You don't have to go." Elphaba replied. Noticing her demeanor, Elphaba moved to her. Had she had a better relationship with her own family she might have noticed the behavior odd. As she felt the same about her own extended family obligations, she assumed it normal.

"That would be very rude of me, Elphaba." Glinda retorted. Elphaba did not miss the tone. "I have to see him; the questions is to when."

"Do you wish company? Misery loves it."

"I shall need it." Glinda pondered darkly. "I cannot be alone with man, even a relation, for propriety's sake."

"You realize how hypocritical that is."

"Yes, but if I must adhere to proper social mores in seeing him, I shall have to do so why seeing him."

"That's twisted yet sound logic."

"Anything can be rationalized, Elphaba."

"A terrifying thought."

* * *

"Nice of you to see me on short notice, niece." Garon said. Glinda accepted his hug and he placed a kiss on either cheek, and her forehead. "I did not expect to see you so well escorted."

"We would not want propriety to take a shock." responded Elphaba.

"Quite. And your minder?"

"Nanny is here because it is her duty to oversee these girls." the woman responded.

"And quite a good job you do of it." Garon answered charmingly. "Please, sit."

When the three took their seats Garon motioned for a waiter. When the young man arrived, he Garon ordered wine, tea, and water for the table along with some bread. The young man nodded and left. With his departure, Garon turned back towards them.

"How goes your schooling Glinda; Miss Elphaba?"

"Very well." Glinda replied. "I am getting excellent marks in all my classes."

"Your concentration is Sorcery, is it not?"

"Yes."

"A tough subject to master. It shows your worth. And you, Miss Elphaba?" The drinks arrived and he poured some tea for himself. Nanny poured herself wine.

"My concentration is Life Sciences; my marks may be better if I agreed with their underlying principle."

"Which is?" he asked and took a sip of his tea

"Animals are inferior to Ozians."

"Ah yes; a recent but tacit thought. Ever considered mimicking back their thoughts for the grade?"

"Never. Trueness of thought is not for sale of a grade."

"Principled; a mark to your character. And what of the rest of your friends? The Vismargreave, the Vinkun, Munchkinlander, and your colleagues at Crage?"

"Master Tenmeadows is no longer studying at Briscoe so I do not know as much." answered Glinda. "He does seem to keep busy. Master Bfeeson is extremely busy between finishing classes and getting to know the profession of estate management. Master Tigelaar looks to be on track to graduate as the first Vinkun with a military studies focus from Briscoe, and one of a dozen to graduate from Shiz University in general."

"Very intriguing. And the girls?"  
"They are all on track to graduate this year. Miss Milla is looking to be matched with Master Bfeeson but the others have no suitor that I know of."

"And you? Any suitors?"

"No potential suitors I am aware of; unless my parents have made some choices?"  
"No!" Garon laughed. "At least, not that they have told me. I was just curious. And you, Miss Elphaba?"  
"No male advances on this front." Elphaba replied evenly. Garon smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the will be clamoring for both of you soon."

"I shall try to hide my enthusiasm." Elphaba deadpanned. Garon laughed.

"I can imagine the lack of want to be saddled to an older man. Especially at this time in your life. I just hope you don't wait too long. Men like accomplished women; just not too accomplished."

"Men who worry about their women's accomplish should focus on their own to feel more secure." Elphaba rebuffed. "Besides, I find most eligible men don't care about the success of their women but the size of their purse."

"Some, but not all."

"Those ones seem not to worry about accomplishments of women at all."

"That's true."

The rest of lunch was a mild affair. Glinda was more reserved than usual, and Elphaba picked up the slack. Garon gently spared with her over a variety of issues, but always ended up deferring. As lunch wrapped up Gaon took the check. He smiled at them both.

"This Friday I am having a social at my rented villa. It will be mostly older men and their wives but some unattached as well. A very well off and connected crowd. I'd like for you and your friends to be there."

"That's not necessary, Uncle." Glinda answered.

"Of course not, but i think it would be a boon to the party if you were."

"I'll extend the invitation to them."

"Good! And any others you may think should be there. I don't know younger Shiz."

"Of course."

"I shall send the invitation tonight. Just let me know as soon as possible who can come."

"I will. Thank you."

"You as well." he said and stood. Donning his half loak, he bent to kiss Glinda's hand; for Elphaba, a strong handshake; and for Nanny, a tip of his hat. With that, he left.

"We have to attend, don't we?"

"Of course." Glinda replied tersely. "And we shall endeavors to have all our guests attend. My uncle is very well connected; it will be a party not to be missed."

"Shal we need dates?"

"No. His comments about unattached men and women let it be know that it could serve as a matchmaking event; or at least some leads."

"So no business."

"Elphaba, you should know by now social functions are always about business." Glinda paused. "We will need to go shopping."

Elphaba groaned.

* * *

Glinda waited in the foyer of Garon's rented villa for the guests to arrive. Elphaba was by her left side with a steward and porter on the right. Social mores dictated that the woman of the house greet guests at the door; as her uncle did not have her aunt with him, it fell to Glinda. Being family, she had arrived early. Elphaba had come with her.

Glinda looked splendid in a powder blue dress that corseted her torso and a skirt to accentuate her hips with her hair a cascade of curls. Elphaba, by contrast, was in a stark brown button down dress in almost a male cut and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. They were the spectrum of the female form. Garon was in another room, waiting to receive guests less formally. Everything was perfectly proper and pragmatic.

Glinda greeted the guests as they arrived. The porter showed them to the other room while the steward was ready to assist Glinda if she needed help with a guest's name or station. He was utterly redundant as the blonde never missed a person name, rank, and even inquired on a detail about their life. The guests were charmed by her warmth. Each went to the party with big smiles and sometimes a gentle laugh. The next guests needed no introductions.

"Vismargreave Tenmeadows! So nice of you to come!" Glinda smiled. Avaric took her hand with a smile and bent low to give her the traditional Gillikin greeting of two kisses.

"Look it over," Glinda whispered as he felt something slip into his hand, "and we'll discuss later when I'm free."

Avaric pulled back but made no acknowledgement. Sticking his right hand out and left hand into his pocket, he smiled at Elphaba.

"Kiss for you?"

"I see you're no worse from your loss the other night." Elphaba replied as she shook his hand. The next guest was announced behind him.

"How outrageous." Avaric feigned shock as he moved on. Elphaba entertained a rare smile ofp pleasure.

A short while later the trio of girls and their Amas appeared. Glinda greeted them very warmly. They were followed by Fiyero and Boq. Glinda inwardly sighed as her Gillikin sensibility said they should have arrived by themselves or with other Gillikins. The two appearing with each other highlighted their otherness. Nothing to be done about it now. Glidna greeted them both extremely warmly. Elphaba did as well with some whispered words between them.

After the guests had all arrived Glinda moved to the side rooms. With the party being in the early evening, it was a mixed affair. The men and women mingled easily. Most knew each other and the others had the camaraderie of influence. It was only the Circle that had a hard time of it.

Glinda made to make it right. Glinda shooed Elphaba towards an older looking man. He was a philanthropist for the Shiz colleges and extremely interested in the latest research. After Glinda brought up the topic of Dillamond's work and Life Science, the two easily became engaged. Glinda snuck away under the cover of the animated conversation.

For Fiyero, she snagged him and quietly introduced him as they moved around the room. Settling in front of an older but fit man, Glinda introduced as an ex-Gillikin militia captain and a consultant for the Shiz constabulary. They easily slipped into the conversation of the fitness of the constables.

"Just this year they had some Gillikin noble brat lead them on a merry chase across Shiz and lost him! If it were my men…" he started and Glinda slipped on.

Glinda snagged Pfannee from talking to a young but attached gentleman (with a reputation as a tomcat) and moved her over to one of Elphaba's Eminence associates. He greeted the two warmly as he knew Glinda and Pfannee was a Munchkinlander.

"I'm a transplant myself." he said, tucking his fingers into his waistcoat. "From Dragon's Cupboard."

"I'm from Upper Applerue." Pfannee added.

"You don't say!"

Glinda snagged Milla as the shy girl moved to join Boq. With a pat of reassurance she led her over to a group of women. The introduction was a little awkward, even for Glinda, but the blonde charmed her way into the conversation. When one found out Milla was soon to be an estate owner's wife, she began to speak at length about it. The other two women discreetly rolled their eyes. Glinda saved them by escorting them away, and dropping one with an older, very proper gentleman, and the other the tomcat. She had a reputation for liking younger men, and her husband did not really mind.

Glinda need not worry for Shenshen as she was engaged in conversation with her uncle and several of his associates. By the hand motions she could tell they were discussing something or the other about fencing. Her uncle moved out and around the party, but the cluster of men seemed engaged in the conversation Shenshen was putting forth. Perhaps not the best move, Glinda inwardly frowned, but it would at least let her be known in the right circles.

With the social necessities taken care of, and an hour out of the way, Glinda made her way towards Avaric. He was discussing business with men decades his senior, and easily commanded the conversation. Glinda noted his rising prestige. As she got closer the men smiled at her.

"Miss Arduenna, you look lovely." one said. Glidna turned her radiant smile on him.

"Thank you, Master Gonsua. If I may be terribly rude and steal Master Tenmeadows from you?"

"Of course." they agreed, smiles growing wider.

The men all thought they knew what was on their minds, and they approved. Avaric smiled as well and the men slowly departed. Glidna steered Avaric to a quieter corner of the room where they could observe discreetly.

"You read the note?" she asked.

"Yes. Quite a few intriguing options. But how do they look?"

"Well enough to suit you." Glinda responded. "As Margreave, you're expected to dally; why should looks concern you?"

"I am expected to have at least one legitimate child. And that's a bit of a heartless statement coming from you, Glinda."

"If I expected you to be faithful I would say yes, but I could give you the best wife in the world and you would not be."

"Does that include yourself?"

"Let's be honest Avaric; it's not me you want."

There was silence between them.

"Back to the matter at hand." Glinda said. "A successful Margreavess for you will be socially adept but not cunning; neither cheap nor a spendthrift; attractive but not overly so; possibly a political asset; and an adoring, capable mother."

"I agree with all but the last. Why does it matter? I have caretakers for that."

"If she adores her children she be won't to wander or mind that you do later in life. Additionally, your children will be raised better in their early years and will be ahead by the time they start tutors and finishing school. A good, loving mother wants to see her children grow and succeed. They are the first and lifelong teacher."

"I'm going to have to take your word for that."

"Do. So, which did you like best?"

"How do they look?" Avaric asked. Glinda sighed.

"Miss Annoitte Starling." she motioned to a tall, lithe brunette.

"Miss Galla Menque." she nodded to a short, curvy dark haired girl.

"Miss Shana Lesolt." Glinda gestured in the direction of a red headed girl.

"And Miss Cassandra Laquan." she finalized. Avaric's eyebrow twitched up at the tall, caramel skinned woman with curly hair.

"Laquan?"

"Vinkun, three generations removed. The lowest socially of the prospects, but my sources tell me she is astute. A good Crage education - graduated two years ago - and a wonderful socialite. Charming to all she meets but demure in a manner that is appropriate. A fine catch for any man."

"Except for her color."

"Yes, her color sets her apart. I do not think it would be a factor for you, considering." Glinda slipped in. Avaric gave her a tiny scowl. "Another thing does also."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Very peculiar in a girl of her stature. No complaints from those I've talked to, but not Gillikin, you see."

"Stop being a tease and and tell me."

Glidna crooked a finger to get Avaric to bend low.

"Her sexual tastes are...outside the norm."

"Tell me more."

"First, she appears to take a liking to being dominated. Tied down, disciplined; a regular submissive girl."

"Interesting experience in one so young."

"One can only imagine how a young, properly educated girl such as herself learned such things." Glinda answered in false naivete filled with concern. Avaric gave a soft laugh.

"Good point."

"In addition, she views marriage the same as her Vinkun ancestors. She wants to be the first wife, but does not mind secondary women."

"Also good. What's the catch?"

"Her appetite is voracious."

"Not a catch."

"She's not subtle about it. She's taken to seducing women."

"I thought you said she is submissive?"

"To men. To women she is a conqueror. Especially attached women."

"Oh dear. I like her already. But still not a catch"

"My dear Avaric," Glinda cooed and Avaric shivered, "you've spent too much time among the common folk. Dark skinned, promiscuous seductress? What man could take such a risk or a wife?"

"A Margreave." he responded.

"Yes; only a Margreave." Glinda laughed lightly. Avaric found it lifted him. Her continued laughter slowly transformed into a social one. Avaric found it did not have the same effect. "But, my dear Vismargreave, I have taken up too much of your time. Happy hunting."

Glinda moved away. Avaric smiled.

"Hunting indeed."

Avaric moved towards his target. She was speaking with two other women. As he closed he locked eyes with her. She smiled. He smiled back. They focused on each other, but then Avaric was past. He could tell she watched him stride to Annoitte Starling without even looking. Striking up a conversation, Avaric was actually quite pleased with it. Miss Starling could make a nice consolation prize.

Avaric excused himself and moved across the room. He saw Miss Laquan again and smiled. She returned it with a small one. Avarice turned away and looked at his next target: Miss Lesolt. Once again he enjoyed the conversation. She was easy on the eyes as well, but not so much as his Circle's red head. As they spoke he stole glances towards Miss Laquan. He caught her looking at least once.

Miss Menque was a woman who attracted men; so much so she had a few with her when Avaric walked up. They greeted him warmly, but their smiles told him they were fiercely guarding their territory. Avaric gave the a smile; it was genuine as he knew he outclassed each but was not there to steal her. That did not stop him from outshining his competitors. Thy all wilted as Miss Menque paid more attention to him. He found her a pale (or dark) imitation of Glinda. She noticed her charms held not as much sway as elsewhere. She even caught him looking away. By the time of his leave, she was flustered. The color made her look more attractive, but less so for Avaric.

He approached Miss Cassandra Laquan. The tall, dark woman had noticed his approach; she had licked her lips and given him a sultry look before returning to her conversation. Avaric did not think it intentional. As he made his way into the circle of conversation, she gave him a lidded look.

"Vismargreave Tenmeadows, I am happy to see you here." she seized the initiative. Curtsying, she said, "Allow me to introduce myself-"

"No need, Miss Laquan." Avaric interjected, and bowed over her hand " A lady such as yourself is well known."

"Oh? I should hope it is known well."

"Remarkably."

"You flatter, Master Vismargreave."

"Please, Avaric will do fine."

"As well you wish, Master Avaric."

"I am pleased to see you here tonight."

"I am pleased as well. I should say I was surprised when the Count of Vergun invited me. I did not know I was known to those in Upper Gillikin."

"I am sure it was on recommendation of his niece, Miss Glinda Arduenna." Avaric smiled.

"Ah! Our hostess. I saw you both conversing quite confidentially Are congratulations in order?"

"Miss Glinda and I are close compatriots, nothing more. She was a good friend though my Shiz years."

"I am quite glad we cleared that up as I would like to not embarrass myself." Cassandra replied, her eyes betraying her own reasons.

Avaric's smile grew. Once again, the thought of how no woman could compare to the social charms of Glinda came to mind; except her mother, of course. The barely concealed hunger behind Miss Laquan's eyes told Avaric everything her needed to know.

"It's a nice night; perhaps one of the few we have left this year." Avaric said, glancing towards the window. "Would the lady care for a walk on the veranda?"

Cassandra's dark eyes lit up.

"I am your service, Master Avaric; just let me get my wrap and my maid." Avaric nodded and moved to get his own coat. Not a few minutes later they met by the back double doors. A mousy woman followed Cassandra. "I am sorry, but for propriety's sake I must have her with me."

"Of course. We would not want any uncouth rumors spreading." he said. Her eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

"We would not want that at all."

Glinda watched the two depart out of the corner of her eye. Though she had no real stake in the matter, she had hoped he would make that choice. It would be good for her, and well enough for injected the appropriate comment in the conversation she was having with a banker. The older man talked animatedly about the business, basking in the supposed attention of a beautiful young woman. Glinda listened for any new information but it was all what she knew. Her mind was wandering to what her uncle and Shenshen had been talking about for most of the party. There were a few other men present.

"I understand your points about Niogente footwork, but Duranno is just too reactionary." Shenshen was saying.

"It's not reactionary; its cautious. No one wins the fight where both get stabbed." Garon counted.

"That's why you take the lead. Action is always faster than reaction; by making them react you dictate the pace of the fight."

"Which may work when you're dueling but in a fight with multiple opponents that can get you killed."

"Who fights multiple opponents now? Besides, a quick, decisive action can eliminate that threat; especially if you use Kavant style steps to maintain the distance."

"I'd be intrigued to see how you blend Kavant and Niogente. The Duranno tradition is directly from Kavant but for a more urban landscape."

"Which is why it is less useful. Kavant is for when one has come to grips with the enemy; either by horse or by formation. It thinks nothing of closing. Duranno has the same issue of bridging the gap. Niogente does a better job, but it is best for alleys and hallways. Niogente to close the gap, Kavant to make use of space."

"Let's settle this with training rapiers." Garon said. "I wanted to duel in Frottica; why not now?"

"Count Vergun, we are are at a social." Shenshen protested. "I am not in any form to spar!"

"Please, my lady. I saw you duel that fool Dekon at my sister's estate. You are more than capable now."

"I have no equipment on me."

"I have spares. Or is it too much a challenge for you?"

"Never!"

"Then I shall meet you with the equipment." Garon bowed and left. Shenshen huffed but began to move towards Pfannee

"Don't continue to be goaded." she whispered to herself. "Seize the initiative."

"What are you talking about?" Pfannee asked.

"Garon goaded me into a sparring match."

"Shenny! Not in that dress!"

"I am aware. I'm just happy I brought my slippers to change into. Fighting in these heels would be impossible."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to shuck this dress and spar in my chemise."

"That's...daring."

"I'm sure he will have a fencer's coat for me That should hide mostly everything."

"Mostly. It's still completely improper."

"I quite agree." Glinda floated over. "It won't do well for you social chances."

"I know that. But I can't back down now."

"Well, come with me then. I have a side room for you to change in. I should not want you to strip down in the middle of the courtyard."

"That's wise."

When Glinda led her to the side room, the fencer's jacket and mask were already waiting. Her Ama and Pfannee helped her shed her outer layer. Before getting into her gear, Shenshen began a series of warmups and stretches. Pfannee had seen it before, but the returning Glinda stood quietly and watched. As Shenshen neared the end she began to don the jacket.

"There is something mesmerising about that." Glinda said quietly. "I came here to you to take your time as my uncle was warming up also. However, he could be done by now."

"Well then, I should get going." Shenshen replied. She picked up her fencing mask and tucked it under her arm. "Lead the way."

Glidna quietly flowed through the house. The night had been taxing on her. The nearness of her uncle had set a constant anxiety though her. The social standing of the guests and the party in general had lit her full of energy. The two emotions had dueled all night, and it had taken everything she had to school them into a perfect, useful demeanor.

Now with her uncle doing something so absurd a nervousness had overcome her. It would not hurt his standing, but could reflect poorly on her and her friends. She had spent a considerable time with the remaining party goers spinning it positively; which it seemed to be perceived. However, she could not control the perceptions of those who would be told the tale. Their reactions would have to be seen.

Her uncle was standing in the courtyard smiling, chatting with a few other men. His mask was under one arm and nearby were a pair of training rapiers. As he saw the girls, his grin widened. As Shenshen entered the circle of amused aristocrats, he bowed.

"Nice to see you, Miss. I assume you are prepared?"

"I am." Shenshen replied.

Garon donned his mask and gloves. Shenshen followed suit, and accepted a rapier from one of the men. Both combatants saluted and came on guard. The pair watched each other for a moment. Shenshen shifted which made Garon move a half step. Both waited. The crowd rustled anxiously. They had not expected the waiting, but clashes of steel. They began to wonder.

Shenshen knew Garon expected her to take the initiative. Niogente demanded the first move. Duranno did not and Garon could afford to be patient. What Garon did not know was Shenshen's style had slowly been evolving over the last six months of Duran's tutelage. A decade of habits could not be changed so quickly, but the mark was there.

Shenshen took a quick shuffle step. Garon turned slightly, expecting a clash of blades from a lightning cut. However, Shenshen's step was to the outside angle, putting her too far away. Garon's step was still effective, shielding his forearm from Shenshen's probing cut. The blades rang as he deflected. A half step back and to the right squared the opponents to each other. Shenshen smiled. A younger man may have forced a riposte from a poor position. Garon had the patience of experience.

Shenshen deftly moved several times. Garon moved to follow suit. Shenshen felt something was off, but could not place it. She went to side step when her foot hit a small wall. Garon made his move. His rapier came in with a quick cut she was hard pressed to defend. A few more cuts and a thrust were deflected, but just barely. Another strong flurry ahd Shenshen using two hands to turn them away. Locked out of her preferred choices, Shenshen went with a new tactic; improvisation.

The brunette switched her rapier to her left hand while blocking a cut. Her weak hand, it changed the angle of attack of her next thrust. The strong lunge sent Garon stumbling back, just barely evading it. Shenshen followed, cuts and thrusts dogging the older man. Garon deftly defended and with strength, knocking her cuts away easily. He gathered his feet and riposted; she stepped out to let the cut past. Stepping forward with her right foot, she went for a deep cut. Garon quickly shuffled in and out of range, Shenshen's cut sailing past. She was left open.

Shenshen did not stop her motion; rather, she carried it through to spin away. Garon return cut sailed short of her. He closed the distance, pressing his advantage. Shenshen carried into another spin and Garon had blocked her strike. She had hoped so and used the arrested momentum to mount one foot on a small retaining wall. She hopped back, bringing both feet onto the wall. Garon's next strike clanged against the brick.

The bout entered a frenzied stage. Shenshen's feet were bound by the wall's width, limiting her mobility. The height nullified Garon's own reach and allowed her to strike at his head and body easier. The combatants solved these issues with a flurry of blows. Her Niogente footwork excelled on the small wall, but Garon used his mobility to his advantage, forcing her back. Finding herself at the end of the wall, Shenshen hopped a cut to bring her onto the veranda.

Shenshen came at Garon in a flurry of strikes as soon as her feet hit the pave stones. Her famed Niogente close was swift as lightning, but Garon managed to turn it away. The brunette struck and retreated, weaving at angles to put the older man in disadvantaged positions. Shenshen knew Garon had reach, strength, and most of all, experience on her. His fault was his experience; he was slower to turn from his ways, and his body was not as fit as it once was. Pushing the pace of the fight would wear on him.

Her constant footwork was disorientating the older man, and she hoped his fatigue would cause him to be impatient. She lashed out, was deflected, and spun behind a column. She had expected him to maintain distance; instead, his visage was quite close. Shenshen weakly tried a cut but Garon blocked it. The older man pushed the young girl with his free hand, causing her to stumble, and delivered a cut to her mask.

"Good strike." shenshen said, dropping her blade and stepping away. She took off her mask.

"Good form." Garon replied, taking off his. "I thought I had you at the beginning, but your hand change and mobility really shined. I can see how you mean to blend Kavant footwork with Niogente. I don't know if it is superior to Duranno, but it definitely works well for you."

"Thank you."

"A good match for the both of you." Glinda said easily as she approached. "However, I am sure you will wish to freshen up. Miss Shenshen, if you would follow me."

"Of course Miss Glinda." Shenshen answered. Glidna led her back to the house. "I thought you had him for a bit, Miss Shenshen."

"Thank you, Miss Glinda. Your uncle's experience is quite broad. Most would not have been able to adapt."

"A testament to his skill." Glinda intoned. "Elphaba went back to Crage to gather some extra underclothes. My own should fit you well enough."

"Thank you, Miss Glinda."

Shenshen stripped off the gloves and jacket, and tossed them into a pile. She stood in her chemise, damp with sweat, and looked at the blonde.

"I am to be taking this off, Miss Glinda. I shan't want to get sick."

"If it is acceptable, I shall be staying to take a break for a few minutes."

"If that's your wish."

Shenshen stripped off her chemise to stand clad in only her stockings and slippers, and quickly stripped those as well. The blonde moved to take a seat near the corner. Shenshen inwardly shrugged and began her cool down stretches. Glidna raised an eyebrow.

"Best to stretch when the muscles are warm." Shenshen explained. "How was your night, Miss Glinda?"

"Well enough. I hope for it to produce results."

"I saw Avaric stroll away with a very interesting woman. Any idea on her?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Miss Cassandra Laquan."

"I wonder if anything will come of it."

"She seems to be a nice young woman; it would do him well."

"Hopefully. I did not meet anyone particularly interesting tonight; your uncle took up most of my time."

"I apologize for that." Glinda replied. Something in her voice almost made Shenshen say something. However, she could not bring herself to do so. Instead, she bent to place her head between her knees. Glinda started. "By Oz, Shenshen!"

"I'm stretching, Miss glinda. I did warn you." she replied with mirth in her voice. "It's not like it isn't something you haven't seen before."

"Everyone is unique." replied Glinda, amusement in her voice. Sheshen giggled at the double entendre, happy Glinda's mind had been distracted.

"Some more unique than others. Tell me, what does it look like? Is it pink, or green, or some other color?"

Glinda opened her mouth to respond but another voice answered.

"What an impertinent question, Shenshen. And one that's quite private." came Elphaba's response. Shenshen switched to a side leg stretch and gave Elphaba a pout.

"But I just have to know…" she complained, then let out a moan. "Damn, that hurts."

"Are you alright?" asked Glinda as Elphaba placed the clothes next to her. She noticed Elphaba becoming fidgety.

"I'm fine." Shenshen breathed. "My spin around the pillar was not as graceful as it looked. Banged my leg pretty good."

"Can I get you anything?"

"An answer?" Shenshen girnned. Glinda huffed.

"You are incorrigible." Elphaba scowled as she made to walk out.

"I wonder where I get it from." Shenshen called after her.

Glinda stood and Elphaba whispered a few words to her. Glinda nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. With a glance towards Shenshen, the green girl left the room.

"The party has ended for the night." Glinda said. "I am holding a cab for us and your Ama. Miss Milla and Pfanne already went ahead. The boys have also departed."

She walked over to Shenshen, who sat back on her haunches and looked up at the blonde. Glinda eyes twinkled in mischief.

"You know the color she gets when she blushes?"

"Yes."

"That, but darker, with small lips surrounded by dark dense curls." Glinda answered. Shenshen took a moment to absorb the info. Glinda gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Also, multi-orgasmic."

"Really?" Shenshen breathed.

"Really."

"Sounds...wonderful." Shenshen smiled. "And you?"

Glinda laughed and tapped the other girl on the nose.

"You've already seen me once!"

"Far too quick to count!" Shenshen protested.

"Too bad. Imagine Pfannee then, but larger. Come now."

Shenshen shivered and Glinda eyed her peculiarly.

"Sorry." Shenshen apologized as she stood. "That's what blondie bear often often says to me so it has an effect."

Glinda cocked her head to the side and the brunette pulled on the borrowed chemise.

"Oh!"

"Well, that too."

The girls laughed together.

* * *

**This chapter covers the 39 of Highfall to the 12th of Wanefall**

 


	44. Preparations

**1/18/17**

* * *

"I'm heading to the library." Elphaba said as she threw on her jacket. Winter was fast approaching.

"Alright. I will still be here." Glinda called back from the bed.

"Sorcery work?"

"Yes. The new information focuses on water manipulation. I assume you will not want to be around."

"Quite not."

Elphaba gave Glinda quick kiss on the lips and went out the door. Glinda sighed. Ever since the party with her uncle the pair had been cool to each other. They still gave quick kisses, cuddled every night, but the little tokens of affection were not there. Glinda knew Elphaba had sensed something wrong. After the party they had a brief quarrel over nothing.

Glinda knew she should tell Elphaba; if anyone would understand it would be her. The image of of Elphaba, a look of disgust on her face, stayed the words on her lips every time. As long as she kept it hidden it would not be an issue. Garon would leave or find something else of interest. He always did. The issue would fade into the background where she could forget. It always had.

* * *

Elphaba trudged to the library. The last week had been particularly tense for her. Interacting with that many aristocrats made it so. However, the fact Glinda's uncle was there brought the dilemma into stark contrast. She had managed to pull him aside while they were waiting for Shenshen to get ready.

" _Does anyone in the Arduenna line have blonde hair?"_

" _No! Little Galinda is unique." he laughed. "A beautiful little angel."_

" _On either side?" asked Elphaba, uncomfortable with his phrasing but shaking it off._

" _Nothing that I know of. Upper Gillikinese are not as fair as those in lower and eastern Gillikin." he answered. "Might be something to do with Desert right there, or cross-breeding with the Winkies."_

" _Thank you."_

That nearly confirmed her fears. Elphaba had hoped it a twisted idea from the dark recesses of her mind. However, each clue fit more. Her brain still had not excluded a couple of options but her hypothesis was only truly contended by one other. Either way, it was something that could tear Glinda's family apart. And why she kept it from her.

Elphaba knew Glinda sensed something was wrong. That was why she was so cool with her; why little things sparked tiny fights not reconciled. Elphaba hoped something in her studies would prove her wrong. Sitting at a desk in the library, she opened the book to the marked page.

_In treatment of wound and the healing of flesh….Of the body it must be nutritioned. No house can be built without materials - such should the body have its building blocks. However, with deep wounds often the ingredients are not there; rather, they need to be infused. For small wounds the following poultice applied to the area can quicken healing. Applying bandages afterwards is also a good idea. However, deeper wounds need to avoid infection as well as needing to heal. The body can do so the best. While applying standard medical procedures (not detailed here), a drink with the following ingredients combined with milk, and incanted with the forthcoming spell will quicken the healing and defend against infection._

Elphaba made several notes on the paragraph. The text had already been magically copied but she did not want Glinda seeing her studying the material. Though far more complicated than the sorcery she had learned, her Life Sciences background helped her understand it. Theoretically, at least. Her interest was not just in the making of the body whole, however.

After an hour of note taking, Elphaba put the book away. Although good information, she had not found what she was seeking. The process could not be rushed, however. She switched books; Elphaba's final for Life Sciences was still due and she was only half way through it. While there was still time, she prefered to use that for revision.

* * *

Glinda was much of the same. Though her new material was more exciting, she needed to brush up on her standard sorcery skills. In addition, she needed to outline the steps in metaphamorphic transition. Long and tedious, but something she had become accustomed to. As she worked her mind went elsewhere. The fact she had been cut out of some social circles did not surprise, but perturbed, her. The active forgetfulness was a common tactic, and one which did not suit a Gillikin. Therefore she aimed to make herself unforgettable.

A knock at the adjoining door drew her attention. Striding across the room to open it, she came face to face with Nessa. Glinda glanced past her but did not see Nanny. Nessa similarly glanced past.

"Is Elphaba not around?" she asked.

"No; she is at the library."

"Oh. We received a letter from Grandfather and hoped she would open it."

"Where's Nanny?"

"It's her day off."

"I didn't realize she had days off."

"She rarely takes them, but she is allowed."

"Do you want me to open it for you?"

"If you would not mind. It's on the dresser."

Glinda retrieved and opened the letter. Sitting next to Nessa on her narrow bed, Glinda read,

"My Granddaughter Elphaba and Dearest Nessarose; I understand your concerns. You're both maturing girls wanting to make your mark in Shiz as well as looking after Munchkinland's interests. I believe you are correct in that you have outgrown dorm accommodations. However, you could not just rent an apartment as proposed. You are scions of Munchkinland; you should be respectful of such station. Therefore, I have sent an accompanying letter to Master Firamen to start the search for such a flat. I understand this will be difficult in Shiz, but you must have enough rooms to entertain and accommodate guests. I hope the search should end quickly. Your Grandfather, Peerless Thropp, Eminent Thropp of Nest Hardings."

"What is he talking about?" asked Nessa. "We need it to get away from Morrible."

"You cannot exactly put that in letter, Nessa." Glinda explained gently. "Elphie and I crafted the letter to your Grandfather. He knows why we need it but is just as careful. My guess his involvement of Master Firamen is a safeguard if this letter was interfered with."

"Oh." Nessa sat for a moment. "How long do you think it will take to get a place?"

"Quite a while. Space is at a premium in Shiz."

"What will happen to you without an Ama?"

Glinda blinked.

"I'm going with you."

"How? It's just us."

"See the part about accommodating guests?" Glinda smiled. "He means me. No guest would be appropriate to stay over outside of young women, and they would all have accommodations."

"Oh." Nessa said again. "How do you know all of this?"

"Takes time and practice." Glinda assured.

"I guess." Nessa sighed. "I probably should back to my studies."

"If you need me just ask."

Glinda rose and gave the girl a light kiss on the forehead. Nessa closed her eyes. Smiling, the blonde went to her room. Her mind had not stopped working as she spoke to Nessa. Peerless had neatly solved her problem in the medium-term future, but she needed to build a new foundation to use it to the fullest. To that end, she gathered a few things and headed own the hall. A polite knock later and a blonde opened the door.

"Miss Glinda?" asked Pfannee.

"I hear you've been having fun without me." Glinda replied. Pfannee smiled.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Social fun, Miss Pfannee. Could you and Miss Shenshen meet me in my room in a few minutes?"

"Of course. Going to see Miss Milla?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later they sat in room twenty-two. It felt strange for all; almost as if Glinda was holding court. Considering the situation, Glinda felt it both appropriate and ironic.

"The last few weeks I have been out of favor." Glinda started. "Numerous social invites have not been extended to me. I have no doubt why this is just as i know there is little to change the circumstance. What I am looking for is to find my way back in without that favor."

Two of the girls squirmed. They had noticed as well but had not brought it into the open. Hearing it laid so bare was uncomfortable. It was the one who schemed who answered.

"I'm guessing you have some social functions in mind." Pfannee answered. Glidna smiled.

"I do. I have some funds set aside; what I need is the guests. I have no doubt if i were to go to Madame Head to arrange it no one would know. That is why we will have to do the invitations."

"Who do you want?" asked Pfannee. Glinda eyed the girls.

"All the up and comings from first to third years. You three have much broader contacts with the girls in school with your general studies."

"That's a lot." Milla said. "We'll need a good reason for them to come."

"I'll be having all the well-to-do men of Shiz there. Should be good for husband-hunting." Glinda replied with a grin.

"You going to contact those from your uncle's list." Pfannee stated. Glinda nodded.

"And Avaric's. And Fiyero's. And Elphaba's Eminence contacts. And anyone else I can get my hands on, honestly."

"Elphaba has made a name for herself among Munchkinlanders in Shiz, that's for sure."

"Which is why she is co-hosting." Glinda replied. Pfannee nodded.

"She won't be short for Munchkinlanders."

"We need Gillikins there, too. Should not be an issue, considering."

"No, but this will be a big ball. At least a hundred. You sure you have the funds?" Pfannee asked.

"Yes, but right now I need the introductions."

"That, we can do." Shenshen smiled. Glinda did as well.

* * *

Elphaba entered Firamen's office. The two had become much better acquainted over the last year so the Munchkinlander smiled. He bowed to the young woman, who bowed back. He raised a glass.

"Wine, Your Excellency?" he asked with mirth.

"No thank you, Firamen. And it's Elphaba as always." she replied in the customary greeting.

"Of course, Elphaba. How may I be of service?"

"Two items of business." Elphaba answered. She did not sit nor did Firamen. "The first you already know; I am in need of housing for my sister and I."

"And your lovely Miss." Firamen added. Elphaba shot him a dark look.

"That should not be common knowledge."

"Of course not, Elphaba, but if we are to be honest with each other let us be fully honest."

"You are correct; my apologies." Elphaba glanced around the room. "Remind me to bring Glinda with me next time; she can ward rooms against eavesdropping."

"The room is quite soundproof." Firamen protested.

"I do not doubt it, but taking extra care does not hurt."

"A good point."

"Back to the matter at hand: new accommodations. We need to be out of Crage as soon as possible."

"I discerned the urgency in Peerless' letter. I am unsure as to why at this moment."

Elphaba glanced around.

"I will explain after the wards are set up."

"Elphaba, I said the room is soundproof."

"There is more than one way to listen in on conversations."

"I understand. Either way, we could accommodate you very quickly, if that's your wish."

"Up to my Grandfather's standards?"

"Yes. We have a place in the city we use with diplomatic guests. I don't see anyone needing it anytime soon, so we can move you into it and search for another."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow, if you wish."

"No, we need to keep this as subtle as possible until the last moment."

"Start shipping packages out of the dorms?"

"That was my thought. We can move the smaller items on our trips out; my satchel should be able to carry enough to make it work."

"When do you want the final move?"

"When semester ends."

"I'll have it ready by then. The second point."

Elphaba looked down; the motion drew Firamen's gaze to her twitching hands. She took several deep breaths and looked up. He waited patiently. The young woman licked her lips.

"I am in need of funds for..a social event."

"Social event?" Fremen asked. "What type?"

"A ball."

"What type of ball."

"A...matchmaking ball."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Elphaba looked away. "It seems we are out of favor with Crage. While I don't distress about it, our Miss does. She planned a ball for us; to bring all the up and coming eligible girls of Shiz as well as those who have graduated, to it. The other part is to bring suitors."

"And that's where the outside funds are needed?"

"Partially. You see, we need a strong name to invite those not in our social circle at Crage and outside of it. Also, we need to find Munchkinlanders who are possible suitors. These can be young men but also older. The point is to get a large pool of highly quality relations to draw people. The Vismargreave of Tenmeadows will be calling on his connections but it is best to come at it from all angles. Doing so makes a higher chance of success and enhance the standing of the Eminence. As well as possibly create valuable connections."

"Very true." Firamen blinked. "I hate to say it, Elphaba, but that sounds a bit rehearsed."

Elphaba gave him a wry smile.

"Our Miss made sure that I remembered all the reasons so as to be most persuasive."

"Ah. Why is that? It seems to be right in the range of Eminent duties to release funds."

"Here is the list of those to be invited. Those marked by an asterix are to be invited by us." Elphaba said as she handed him an envelope. Firamen opened the envelope and looked through the paper. His eye widened.

"Quite the list. This _will_ require some funds. However, it is doable. When do you want it?"  
"Three weeks." Elphaba answered easily. Firamen looked at her and blinked.

"Three weeks." he deadpanned. "Over a hundred guests and preparations in three weeks."

"See why our Our Miss had me memorize it?"

"Quite." Firamen said and went to pour himself some more wine. Elphaba walked over to him. He drank it and looked over the list.

"Is it possible?" she asked. Firamen did not look up, but his mouth started moving. After a moment, he looked at her.

"Yes, but it will be tight. We need to get the invitations out as soon as possible. Can your friends get the names to me in the next couple of days?"

"I shall endeavor them to do so." Elphaba answered. Firamen moved to his desk with renewed vigor. "Firamen?"

"Yes, sorry, Elphaba. Our Miss continues to astound me." he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course she does. How so now?"

"This list! The connections are impeccable. No function in Shiz is this diverse. If you can make connections here.." he trailed off, then gave her a serious look. "Peerless needs to be notified."

"Of course, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We haven't made it yet."

"Elphaba, you don't understand." Firamen responded. The look he turned on her was serious. "This could change Thropp futures. Just a few new relationships could double Thropp fortunes."

"I did not think of it." Elphaba answered, rocking on her heels.

"Our Miss did." Firamen answered. "Keep that one close."

"I will. She amazes every day."

"This will be the biggest function outside the Emerald City for a long time." Firamen continued. "We need to get this right."

"I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you. I shall work relentlessly on this. Remember, two days! No more."

"I got it." Elphaba paused. "Thank you, Firamen."

"It is my pleasure, Elphaba." he bowed, and so did she. The young women left under her own discretion, and Firamen sat back down.

"So much to do, but this may be it." he said to himself. "If this works, I could be more than a mere banker. I could be official liaison to Shiz; maybe Gillikin. And I'm sure Our Miss knows it, and knows I'll work harder." Firamen laughed.

"It is a strange feeling to be manipulated into what you want."

* * *

**This chapter covers the 13th to the 18th of Wanefall**

 


	45. Dynasty

The four girls walked bundled to the waiting cab. Elphaba had gone ahead to grab the food. The remaining members of the Charmed Circle had decided to have a picnic in the park. As there were to be in visible public, the girls had their Amas in tow. Nessa and Nanny had stayed behind as Nessa was not feeling well.

Arriving at the park, the four girls and three Amas saw Fiyero speaking with Elphaba and Boq. Something appeared off with the Vinkun boy. When he greeted them his smile was too wide and spoke a bit too fast. The girls decided to wait patiently until he informed them. As Glinda could tell Elphaba did not notice, she whispered it in her girlfriend's ear. Elphaba frowned.

"So, Fiyero, why are you so nervous?" Elphaba asked. The girls shook their heads and Glinda rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Tact, Elphie; tact." she muttered. Elphaba snorted.

"A waste of time between friends."

"So you admit we are friends?" Fiyero prodded with a smile.

"No deflections." retorted Elphaba.

"Why do you think I'm nervous?" asked Fiyero

"Because Glinda does, and I trust her on people."

"Far be it to doubt Miss Glinda." Fiyero responded with a chuckle. "I am not nervous, just…"

"Nervous?" snorted Elphaba.

"Unprepared. I received a letter from my father today."

"Oh?"

"He is coming to visit."

There was silence.

"All the way from the Vinkus?" asked Glinda.

"Yes." Fiyero answered. "Apparently he was in northern Scrow territory and felt it would be easy to take the train from Settica."

"How soon will he get here?" Elphaba asked.

"Next week. He should arrive in Settica soon, but decided to take his time in traveling."

"Well, you have time; and there looks like a perfect spot for lunch." Shenshen pointed out and made to the spot. The Circle smiled at the girl and followed.

Lunch was an easy affair. They talked mostly of nothing; midterms were behind them and the semester had not progressed enough to worry about finals. As the afternoon wore on the food disappeared and the air cooled. Chimes in the distance signalled the hour. Three girls and their Amas stood.

"We have to go." Milla said. "We have that function."

"Sorry, Miss Glinda." Pfannee grimaced. Glinda smiled.

"Don't be. Take care."

The girls began to gather together their things and say their good-byes. Glinda smiled at Shenshen.

"I must apologize, Miss Shenshen."

"For?"

"Your worry stone." Glinda answered and drew it from a pocket. The stone had deep cracks in in. "I had not thought about it until I found it in this dress today. It must have been damaged in the few weeks since I've worn it. I shall replace it."

"If you haven't thought of it your worries must have gone away." Shenshen replied definitely and took it from her. "Then it's done its job."

"It has."

"Don't fret on replacing it; it was a gift. I don't feel I need of it either." Shenshen continued and kissed Glinda in the Gillikin way. As Glinda watched her retreat she had to ask,

"From whom?"

"Duran." Shenshen called over her shoulder.

* * *

Fiyero waited at the train station. Though his friends had offered accompany him, he had declined. He knew his father would want him alone. The train finally came to a full stop, and with an exhale of steam, began to divulge its passengers. The flood of people washed past Fiyero; he was an island in the sea of Ozians. The lighter, slighter people gave the dark skinned broad boy space. Fiyero thought it helped to be imposing on occasions.

The sea parted. Fiyero inwardly smiled as a large man appeared. His chest strained against the amber jacket. His short trousers and red socks did nothing to hide muscular legs and calves. His opera cape was unusually fur lined, and, when it opened, one could make out leopard spots on the inside. The common hat he held in one hand and the walking stick in the other did not make him seem any more like the Ozians around him. When he saw Fiyero, bright teeth flashed in smile. He gave a low roar and advanced. Fiyero held out a hand but the big man crushed him in a bear hug.

"Have they changed you so much?" he asked. Fiyero hugged him back and smiled as they parted.

"You're the one who wanted me to have a Shiz education. Part of that is learning how to pretend to be a Gillikin gentleman."

"Good! So, where are you taking me to eat?" Marillott asked. Fiyero laughed.

"There's a good restaurant I made reservations at."

"Oh?"

"It got a good choice of meat."

"That's what i like to hear."

"After that there's a little villa I was able to rent through an associate. The tenants moved to the Emerald City for the the winter."

"Why is that?"

"They don't like the cold."

"Understandable."

The two Vinkuns hopped into a cab. The older man sighed as it pulled them along the street.

"See no problem with our own legs." he grumbled in Arjiki.

"You want to appear noble in Gillikin, you must be haughty and pretentious. Which means eschewing physical work unless for entertainment." replied Fiyero in the same tongue.

"And yet they rule this and the Emerald City."

"Industry brings wealth. Wealth brings power; specifically cannons and rifles."

"If they have so many why haven't they made a move in the West?"

"They see no resources they want, mainly. Look at the South; there Gillikin and Emerald City style warfare does not work but they subdued it anyway. It would work even better in the West."

"Really? Let's hope it does not come to that." he sighed. "Well, son, you haven't written me since last year. Tell me what is going on."

"I've been doing well in my studies."

"Good."

"I've made some influential connection, but the Midlanders still view me as inferior. The Margreave, however, is a good connection."

"Still treats you as an equal?"

"Yes, for the most part. He sees value in the Vinkus. The Gillikins like their meat."

"We are to be reduced to herders!"

"Herds bring wealth, wealth brings power."

"Power enough to pacify the tribes."

"More to unify."

Marillott looked at his son quizzically. "Unity?"

"If we subdue the tribes we waste time, money, and blood." Fiyero explained. "The chaos would allow the Gillikins and Emerald City Barons to cut the West up. Besides, the Vinkus does not have the people to fight the Home Guard or the Gillikin militias head on. By unifying, we make it cost more than its worth."

"But we still rely on them for wealth."

"For now. What we need to do is industrialize. We need rifles and cannons, and gunpowder. We need farms to feed our people rather than relying on migratory herds. We need to become stronger or we will fall."

"You want us to become dirt turners and ground pickers like these people?" asked Marillott, aghast. Fiyero gave him a hard smile.

"These people are three times as many in numbers as us. The Munchkinlanders, all dirt turners, are twice."

"But they're soft!"

"It doesn't matter if their weapons are better and they can lose twice as many men. The Vinkus would fall."

"So what's your thought?"

"Kiamo Ko must become a force unto itself. Red Windmill is a cute town, but only exists to serve the castle."

"How do we do it?"

"First, farming."

"Blah! None will do it!"

"Some will, and do. Nevertheless, we use the grasslands to grow wheat. Unlike Gillikin and Munchkinlander, we have no real winter and plenty of water."

"How does growing wheat help us become a host?"

"Because we dole it out to those who stay."

"What! You want us to just give it away?"

"Yes. It will not only make our people happier and healthier, it will draw more towards us. Our population will grow quickly and not only more births. We all know more food means more children, but also from those Vinkuns who don't want the hard nomadic life."

"You think people will abandon their tribes so quickly?"

"People seek the easiest path. This will draw them."

"And then what? We lose Arjiki in a sea of Scrow, Yunamata, and others?"

"No. The immigrants don't get Arjiki rights until second generation; they get the grain dole but no say."

"The people will hate it."

"The commoners will dislike it, but a the grain dole and a new class beneath them will keep them happy."

"And the warriors; the chiefs? They will think us weak!"

"No, they will see. We will own the land, and the people will all be enrolled in a militia styled like Gillikin. The warriors will become officers; our chiefs generals. In the end, the will have more wealth and more soldiers to lead."

The cab stopped and the pair hopped out. The duo followed a waiting hostess. The eyes of the restaurant followed them as they were shown their seats. Most went back to their dinners but a few stared. The pair continued on in their native tongue.

"So you wish to remake us in Gillikin's image?" Marillott grumbled. Fiyero shook his head.

"No. Neither Gillikin nor Munchkinland has a king. The Vinkus will have one. The order will be a military one where the amount of military force determines your standing, as is now."

"Not always."

"True, but each chieftain still commands respect. And still could."

"So where does becoming drovers set into this?"

"We need money to start our projects. Herds are relatively cheap; especially if acquired by traditional means."

"That's my boy." Marillott laughed. "I thought you'd gone soft."

"No. Gillikin has tempered Arjiki strength. I'm merely a sharper weapon than before."

"Good. So, we start steal some cattle and sell them to Gillikin, hm? How big of herds?"

"As large as we can. I figured our warriors are bored, and could use good raid."

"Too true. It'll be fun!"

"We'll have to keep them on the east side of the Great Kells; nothing to be done about that. But the land around there is good, and our eastern clansmen do a good job of keeping the other tribes at bay."

"After making money we set up industry?"

"Farming fist, and on the west side of the Kells. It has the best land for it. And keeps it away from prying eyes."

"A good point."

"Red Windmill is too small to be useful. We'll have to start setting up housing near the fields. That will be where the miners live, also."

"Miners?"

"We need to build foundries for weapons. To do that, we need iron and wood. Wood we'll need to trade for as ours in not good, but hopefully we'll have the funds to buy it."

"Craftsmen will be the harder issue." Marillott replied. "We're in short supply as is."

"Hopefully they're attracted by the grain dole; if not, we may need to look towards bringing in outside craftsmen."

"You think that wise? Ozians don't particularly like the Vinkus. And would draw attention to us."

"Not if they are Quadling. They have no love for Gillikin or the Emerald City, and are a peaceful people."

"You know some?"

"Shiz does not have many Quadling or Vinkuns. We tend to stick together. When I visited the Emerald City I made sure to get some introductions."

"How did that go? I am behind on your travels."

"Avaric introduced me to the right people. Often they did not care but I got an introduction from a Gillikin captain into Briscoe's military studies program."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm doing basic work now, but over the next semester and following year I'll be enrolled in the Shiz militia and doing hands on training."

"Another year? Expensive."

"They're paying. I impressed them with my skills already so now they are just adding the finer military topics on top."

"Such as?"

"Troop formations, ranks, training; the logistics of it."

"And that will let you train our warriors."

"Who will train our militia. Exactly."

"A smart move." Marillott nodded. "I don't know if we can afford your absence for another year, though."

"You cannot afford not."

"True." Marillott sighed. "It's been hard to manage without your mother. She always had more vision."

"I know. And she kept the chiefs happy."

"I say it that often, eh?" Marillott chuckled.

"Yes. How are my half-brothers, by the way?"

"Those bastards? Still trying to get me to supplant you with one of them."

"And how's that going for them?"

"Not cagy at all. How well do you think? Though one or two could be worthwhile, most are average at best."

"I'll keep my eyes open, then."

"I doubt you need to. This plan alone shows me your worth. Watch yourself with the Gillikins, though. They smile and will knife you in the back."

"I've gotten good at the game as well."

"Good to hear."

"And my half sisters?"

"Married off Braxia. Don't expect to hear from her again."

"Ah. So what do you think of my plan?"

"It's audacious, I'll give you that. Do you have any idea how you'll go about doing this?"

"I've made contacts along the way. The Quadling merchants are more than willing if there's work."

"But we need the work first."

"Yes. The first step is herds. With winter coming soon, I expect the warriors will want one last ride before Gillikin cattle go to slaughter."

"It will have to be quick."

"That's the fun of it."

"So we'll grow the herd over the winter, conveniently keeping the branded cows for ourselves and sell the rest to Gillikin. But to who?"

"The Margreave, of course." Fiyero smiled. "Well, not him specifically, but one of his silent partnership."

"And he'd be amicable to it?"

"Father, he suggested it." Fiyero's smile turned into a grin. "He knows there's a good deal of money involved, and has made it known which ranches he has stake in, and which not."

"That will make it easy to not steal his cattle." Marillott responded. Fiyero's lips quirked. "You can't mean to say he did it on purpose."

"Gillikin will smile in the front and knife you in the back."

"How much does he know?"

"The basics." Fiyero answered seriously. "He helped formulate the droving, the wealth, and the arms acquisition. He does not know about the farming or industrialization."

"But the arms and soldiers?"

"He doesn't want his investment to go bad." Fiyero shrugged. "He likes me, but keeping the Arjiki at the top of a divided Vinkus is more important to him. He would resist a unified west."

"What's it to him?"

"The Gillikins like being at the top. Right now they are the soul of Oz; a stronger Vinkus could endanger that."

"Yet they could crush it."

"The Great Kells are a fortress wall that cannot be breached." Fiyero responded. "They either would have to go north, through the Pertha Hills and Thursic Desert, or South though the Quadling marshes. Neither are ideal for troops. The only way for an army column to pass easily is through Kumbrica's Pass."

"Which is easy to hold."

"Especially if we place cannons at the heights."

"Very true." Marillott paused. "We have no experience in estate farming, or industry."

"Wealth brings knowledge. How many smart clients do we have in Red Windmill?"

"You're saying pay for a Shiz education?"

"Tutors. There are quite a few private tutors that are willing to teach for salary. Not every academic succeeds at Shiz."

"You know some?"

"No." Fiyero smiled. "But I have a year to figure it out."

"Good to know. If nothing else, we steal some cattle. The chiefs have been agitating for something to do."

"My thoughts exactly.

"So, when do I get to meet your friends?"

Fyero blinked.

"You have never mentioned them before." he said.

"They have never interested me; now they do. The Margreave, but also your Frottican friend."

"How do you know about her?"

"A her I see!" Marillott's eyes twinkled. "I heard about you in Frottica, but not why. Taking a mistress early?"

"No." Fiero replied coldly. "I am not married so I have no mistresses. Miss Glinda is merely a friend."

"What about some of the others?"

"I can arrange a meeting if you wish."

"Sure, at the villa?"

"Yes."

"Do so. And here comes the food! You're right, it does look good"

Fiyero sighed.

* * *

"Fiyero sent a note." Glinda said as she walked into the room. Elphaba finished putting her heavy jacket on and began to button it up. Glinda blinked. "That's still hideous."

"But effective."

"Either way," Glinda continued, "he asked if we could meet tomorrow for dinner to meet his father."

Elphaba groaned.

"Don't we have to meet Shenshen's parents at some point as well?" she complained.

"Three weeks. The week after finals."

"That's terribly inconvenient. Why do we have to meet all these parents?"

"They want to know their social circle."

"When do we have to meet him?" Elphaba mumbled dejectedly behind her scarf.

"Five-ish."

"Fine." Elphaba grumbled. "I'm off for more books and ink."

"Have fun." Glinda gave her a quick kiss on the way out.

Twenty minutes later Elphaba was in the commercial district. She knew her way to the store and the owner knew her. Placing her order, the man promised quick delivery. Elphaba nodded and went to scan the available books. Not a bookstore by any means, the available selection was limited and outside her interests. She resolved to check others.

As she made her way to familiar haunts, she passed a tailor. Glancing in the window with professional disinterest, she was shocked when something caught her eye. She stopped. After a moment, she decided to be whimsical. Entering the store, the woman behind the counter was caught off guard. Not because of Elphaba's manner of dress, but because she recognized her from her trips with Glinda.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How are you today?"

"Good. I was wondering if I could inquire about that dress." she pointed. The woman looked at her selection and started.

"An interesting choice."

"Agreed. Is it for sale?"

"Yes. It was custom ordered, but did not come out the right color."

"I think the color is perfect. I'd like to purchase."

"Alright, Miss, but I recommend getting it fitted."

"That shouldn't be an issue. However, your time would be. It's for a dinner party tomorrow."

"We're free all day today and tomorrow for alterations."

"Good." Elphaba smiled.

* * *

"Rae, are you almost ready to go?" asked Glinda. She was putting the final touches on her makeup in the bathroom.

"Quite."

"Alright then." Glinda replied and walked out. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Elphaba was wearing a dress; more importantly, it was a dress she had not bought for her.. It was simple, full length with a straight skirt and flat front. It did have a bit of a busk to it, pressing her chest back to give her more bust. All which was different, but not the striking part.

The striking part of the dress was a color. It matched Elphaba's skin perfectly. Glinda blushed at the thought of her girlfriend going out in public nude. However, as Elphaba turned towards her the light played across the dress, revealing a hidden pattern. The silk brocade shimmered in the light, as if scales. The effect changed Elphaba's image from lewd to deadly. A walking Serpent.

"My sweet?" she asked. "Too much?"

"Not if you are looking to unsettle. I assume you are."

"How you know me. I confess I do not know what to do with my hair."

"Straight." she answered, and snagged two pins. She pushed Elphaba's hair back, and pinned it past her ears. "Pinned back so your eyes and face are never hidden. Your wonderful bone structure will enhance the effect. And those beautiful teeth."

Elphaba smiled ruefully, and the Otherness grew. Glinda could not say what she resembled, only it was something not natural. Glinda shivered.

"I hope I don't unsettle you too much."

"You do, but it really reveals your inner self. It's quite...mesmerizing."

"I know the feeling." Elphaba smiled shyly. Glinda lifted onto her toes for a gentle kiss. She sank down, but Elphaba followed. It was deeper but light; each just enjoying each others touch. They parted slowly, content.

Glinda wrapped herself in her shawl. Elphaba, on the other hand, threw a large poncho over her head and tucked the hood down. Glinda sighed at the the thick, woolen work coat, but it only diminished the dazzling look, not the theme. The pair made their way into the hall where the other three girls (and their Amas) waited. They eyed Elphaba strangely, but in sheltered hall the effect was not on full display.

After a short cab trip, the eight occupants of Crage Hall disembarked at Fiyero's rented villa. A steward met them at the steps and helped them down; all except Elphaba, who hopped down and past as the man stood shocked. Glinda smiled as Fiyero met them in the atrium. He smiled as the steward led the Amas away.

"My father is in the other room grilling Avaric and Boq. I think they'll be happy to see you. If I may, it is only right I introduce you individually."

"Of course." Glinda answered for all. She divested herself of the shawl and handed it off to a waiting servant. Fiyero nodded and left.

Elphaba took off her poncho and held it out to the nearby man. He stood dazzled for a moment; the candle light giving the dress a life like sheen. Shenshen reached out a hand to touch it, but pulled her hand back quickly. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It just looks so _real_."

"Thank you." Elphaba answered. Fiyero returned just as Fiyero returned. He whispered something to himself, then offered an arm to Milla.

"If we may?"

"Of course."

Fiyero led the red headed girl into the room. After her introduction, she curtsied. Marillott bowed over the outstretched hand as proper. Milla inwardly marveled at the monolith of a man. After her introduction, she went to stand by Boq. Fiyero left the room, and returned a few moments later with Pfannee. The same process repeated itself, and she went to join Milla. Fiyero returned with Shenshen, and a third time the introduction repeated itself. This time, however, Marillott stopped.

"Strong hands for a lady; a warrior's hand, if I do not offend." he said with respect. Shenshen smiled.

"You do not, and it pays me compliment coming from such a warrior as yourself." Shenshen bowed again and then moved off. Marillott eyed Fiyero curiously as he had not left. The nex person entered by themself. When he saw her, Marillott swore in Arjiki.

"Spirits of the world, a Kravator walking." he murmured. Fiyero smiled and Marillott eyed his son. "Who do you bring before me?"

"Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending. A vismargreave, if we were to translate into Gillikin terms. But I believe you are well versed in Munchkinlander titles." Elphaba answered and held out a hand. Marillott shook it with the barest hint of trepidation.

Only after she moved to stand near, but not with, the others did the Chief notice his son had disappeared. When he came back so did his dazzlement.

"First you bring me a Dragon That Walks and now the Sun? How does one become so rich in companions?" he asked. Fiyero's smile grew at his strange wording, betraying his genuine shock.

"This is Miss Glinda Arduenna of Frottica."

"How do you do?" Glinda asked, and put on her own bright smile. Marillott kissed her hand.

"A genuine pleasure." He replied.

"As it is for me."

"I can see why Fiyero would travel all the way to Frottica now."

Fiyero scowled at his father, but Glinda laughed lightly, hiding her mouth behind a hand. Her eyes sparkled and Marillott found himself entranced.

"Come! Let us have dinner. I find it easier to bond over a good meal." he said, and held out his arm to Glinda. She took it with grace.

Fiyero's father led them to the dining. He pulled out a seat for Glinda, and then sat next to her at the head of the table. Though the meal had the staples of Gillikin, much of it was made in the Vinkun way: lightly spiced with no sauce. It was an interesting change for the Circle, as was the conversation. Marillott, though lacking the polish Fiyero had gained, was no less astute. He delved easily into Avaric's talk of business, of Boq's of estate planning, and even Elphaba's Eminency. He spoke charmingly to the ladies but not much of domestic life. He seemed especially to try his charms on Glinda; the blonde played the game deftly. Elphaba felt no worry as she had seen it before.

After dinner, the men went out for an evening drink while the women gathered their things.

"A charming man, for all his simplicity." Shenshen said as they waited in the sitting room.

"Oh, he's not simple." Glinda replied. "His mind is quite sharp. He is simply is complex in a foreign way."

"Too true."

"Ladies, thank you for your company." Marillott said as he entered. "I dare not keep you out late."

The procession of farewells was given, and the girls bundled back to Crage. Avaric and Boq followed soon after, leaving the Vinkun men alone.

"A good group. It shall be hard to let them go." Marillott said evenly in Arjiki.

"It is necessary. I have no want to be a stuffed shirt nor they in the wilderness. They shall do well for what they become; close business associates." Fiyero responded.

"An Arjiki holds his circle as close as family. Has Gillikin changed you so much, my son?" asked Marillott in quiet dismay. Fiyero turned hard eyes on him.

"They are not Arjiki; the rift between us and them forbids such closeness." Fiyero paused. "But yes, it has. To gather power is a lonely path; you cannot waver for anything. Perhaps my sons will inherit the ability to have such complacency."

"Such power would be unheard of in the Vinkus."

"Yes, but it's what we strive for. Grandfather did it when he took Kiamo Ko; you've done it by absorbing other tribes and making us prosperous to send me here. I shall do it by growing our clan and wealth until we are unrivaled and undisputed owners of the Vinkus."

Marillott clapped him on the shoulder.

"You will be a Great Chief one day."

"Thank you. I hope to be named King, one day."

"Well, if you're fast enough, maybe I will!" Marillott laughed.

"Greedy old bastard." Fiyero laughed along.

* * *

  


 


	46. Transitions

4/19/17

* * *

Glinda walked in behind Elphaba. Her eyes took in the room. Firamen had done a perfect job arranging everything; especially on such short notice and under a heavy workload. The man had to take off the last two weeks to make it happen. Glinda sighed softly and looked again at her new home. This was exactly what she needed right now.

The last two weeks had been a rush for the girls. First, the classless week had been spent gathering names and sending invitations. Such a function could not remain secret for long nor had Glinda wanted it to. By the time the list of suitable matches became known, young women were clamoring to be there. Fiyero even managed to pick up some military cadets and officers. Elphaba had not been happy but contained her displeasure.

Finals had interrupted preparations. Both girls were well prepared, but last minute reviews took time. In the end, Elphaba got average marks due to Nikidik rejecting her underlying premise but points for research. Glinda passed Sorcery with ease, much to Miss Greyling's delight. Morrible was present as well. She looked displeased, but Glinda again thought that may be just how she looked.

The girls' constant forays out helped them sneak their clothes and other small items out of the dorm. By semester's end, the only thing left was the clothes on their backs. Nessa had already been sent ahead when both girls met with Morrible to inform her of their leave of Crage. At first she expressed feigned concern, but grew more indignant as she realized she had no recourse nor time to stop them. Hidden even from the Circle, the secret had been well kept until they were ready to walk out the door. And walk out they did.

Now they were in their own house. It was a cute thing; a three story flat located in the nicer part of Shiz near Regent's Parade. The street was only accessible by passing by two port houses on either end that were manned at all hours. The porters were not security per se, but kept the lamps lit and streets cleaned. The men had tipped their caps at them as they went past. The house itself was attached to similar flats on either side.

Facing the street, the flat had a small wall with two gates to create a circular courtyard. Their porter, a slightly taller second generation Gillikin-Munchkin, met them at the gate. He took the bags and led them in. The double doors opened to the atrium where both now stood. Their porter returned from taking their bags to their respective rooms and went for their coats. Those disappeared into a side room under the staircase.

The atrium was open clear to the ceiling. Glinda traced the staircase with her eyes as it wound up to the next two floors. Ahead was a pair of white double doors with a matching set to the right and left (though currently open). The small, brown door to the right was odd in contrast.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Of course." Glinda replied.

The man led them to the left. The room held three couches, a table, and fireplace. Light streamed in from a window facing the courtyard. The opposite side of the room held another set of double doors.

"The main sitting room." the man intoned, and walked across.

Opening the double doors, both girls passed into a large room that encompassed most of the rear of the house. It held a longtable with at least a dozen seats, and was flanked by two fireplaces. There were a pair of double doors at the back.

"The dining room. The far door leads to the kitchen. The back door leads to the garden."

"Excellent." Glinda answered.

The man circled to a pair of double doors that led back to the atrium.

"The powder room and the rest room." he said, motioning for the doors under the stairs. Continuing, he started up the stairs.

"Excuse me, but where does that door lead?" asked Glinda of the small brown door. The man looked back at her.

"Those are my quarters. If you'll follow me."

The second floor was a small U shaped hallway with a railing that overlooked the atrium. Elsewise all to be seen was a series of doors. The man pointed to the furthest door on the right.

"That is the rest room." He motioned to the next one up. "Your caretaker's room." the one on the end. "The Fourth Descending's room."

He walked over to a room on the left whose door was open. Inside was a desk, a pair of large stuffed chairs, and couple of wooden ones. There was also a window at the back. What drew Elphaba's attention was the bookcase with their books arranged by title.

"The study."

He went and opened the second room on the left.

"Your Excellency's room."

"Please, call me Elphaba."

"That would be completely improper, Your Excellency."

"Miss Thropp, then. Don't make it an order." she growled. The man bowed his head. The girls looked into the room. It was about the size of room 22 at Crage, but only held a single bed. There was another fireplace, a boudoir, and another bookcase and desk. The pair noticed quickly that there was no adjoining door.

"Sir, is - actually, I did not catch your name." Elphaba said, flushing purple at the oversight.

"You may call me Steward."

"I prefer to know your name, I am not in the habit of treating people as interchangeable."

"Very amicable Miss Thropp, but my name _is_ Steward." he answered. There was a pregnant pause as Elphaba turned a deep violet. "No need to be embarrassed, Miss Thropp; my last name comes from my profession. My family has been stewards for ten generations."

"I see." Elphaba said. Glinda so wished to step in but it was not her place. "Well, at least a first name?"

"Renwick, but please, Steward for my sake."

"Very well, Steward. I was wondering if any of the rooms had connecting doors?"

"Some of the extras on the third floor, but they are less furnished."

"Could we perhaps move our rooms up there?"

"Are these rooms ot to your satisfaction? The pair are the best in the house."

"No, they are quite lovely. It's just, you see…"

"We've gotten used to each others proximity over the last two and a half years." Glinda saved Elphaba. "We shan't wish to miss that connection."

"My Ladies, I am not unaware of the younger minds. I dare say I am not too far removed. Please understand one thing: whatever happens in this house behind its doors stays things said, plotted, and partaken in this house have been far worse than anything you may do. Also understand I am your obedient servant; whatever you need I shall always provide regardless of time, effort, or legality. I have had not to dispose a body, thank everything," For the first time Steward looked something other than composed, "but if necessary I will do so. To serve you less than with everything would be disgraceful to not only myself, but my lineage and my legacies."

"You have children?" asked Glinda. Steward smiled.

"I do. Three girls, two boys."

"I do not wish to keep you from them." Elphaba said. "You need not live here."

"They understand. I see them as often as if I was at home. They work in the house when we need staff; it trains them to their future professions of Stewards, ladies-in-waiting, and Amas."

"I see." Elphaba paused. "You say you serve at my behest."

"Yes. You are the master and lady of the house."

"I shall not wish to be the lady. Glinda will that function. She's much better at all of this." Elphaba said and flapped her hand at the building.

"Thanks for asking, Elphie." Glinda retorted. Elphaba looked over to her.

"I'm sorry; I did not think it would be a problem. You don't have to be."

"It's fine. Just don't make a habit of assigning me things."

"I won't."

"If you wish it, Miss Thropp, I shall need something in writing saying as such."

"That can be done."

"Do you wish to see the third floor? It is exactly the same layout."

"No, thank you."

"I shall take my leave. And remember, My Ladies, everything heard or done here stays here."

"Don't worry about hearing." Elphaba commented. "We have spells to make rooms quiet on the outside, and impossible to eavesdrop."

"Really? I worry, though, if you have need of me how you should call me? Or a burglar."

"Any breach of the room and the spell ceases to cancel the sound."

"I see." he gazed thoughtfully. "Would you do it on any room or simply over the whole house."

"Both. We shall do the house, but the individual rooms as requested."

"I may have you do the kitchen. It can get quite noisy."

"When we are ready, I shall let you know."

"Thank you." he said, and bowed before retreating.

The duo went to unpack in their respective rooms. Elphaba finished first, being more diligent in her unpacking than Glinda. Walking into her girlfriend's room she saw the blonde finishing up her last touches.

"Almost done, my sweet?" Elphaba asked. Glinda grabbed a dress and went to place it in the wardrobe near the door. Elphaba moved further into the room to be out of the way.

"Almost. Just one more thing."

"Oh?" Elphaba said, and looked out the window. She heard the door shit behind her. Glinda whispered something Elphaba could not hear. "My dear, what was-Umph!"

Elphaba vaulted forward towards the bed. Catching herself, she spun around just in time for a blonde cannonball to collide with her, and force her to the bed. A hot mouth caught the sweet spot on the nape of her neck.

"Oh! Glinda what are you - oh!"

"Breaking in the bed as Steward suggested."

"I heard no such thing!"

"You should listen closer."

"Ah- is this really-" Elphaba cut off in a groan. Lithe fingers had climbed under her dress.

"Rae, it's been awhile and we're both stressed. You're stressed. Let's relieve some of it."

Elphaba groaned. She noticed she was particularly sensitive. The previous weeks had left no time to take care of herself let alone the both of them.

"Steward will hear."

"No such thing. Portable soundproofing crystals."

"Really? And where did you find - ah!"

"No scholar, more moaning."

Elphaba moaned in response. Perhaps they should take the afternoon off…

* * *

"Glinda, I'm so jealous!" Shenshen said as they walked in. Glinda had brought them over to see the place, but also to discuss the upcoming ball. "Why did you not tell us you were moving?"

"It was a bit of a rush." Glinda said as she met them. Giving the girls kisses on either cheek, Steward and his two boys were on hand to take their coats.

"That's understandable." Pfanne said Glinda led them to a side sitting room. "Where's Miss Elphaba?"

"Upstairs. She's been absorbed in some Life Science book she found."

"It is very nice." Milla said as they sat. One of Steward's daughters brought them some small cakes. "And your own staff!"

"They're not ours; rather, they are not mine. They are the official staff of the Eminence of Nest Hardings. They are rarely here, except for Steward."

"Still, so nice for entertaining!"

"Speaking of which: how goes the reservations?" asked Pfannee. "We know many of the girls plan on being there."

"Very good." Glinda answered. "Almost all of the list will be there, as well as some last minute additions. Firamen is taking care of the final details."

"I can't believe it's this week!" Pfannee said.

"Yes, it is quite too soon. Are you all prepared and have dates?"

"I'll be going by myself." Pfannee answered. "Lots of eligibility."

"Your guy fall through?" Glinda asked. Pfannee shrugged.

"No, but we are not officially courting. No reason to not examine the prospects."

"Miss Milla, I assume you'll be going with Master Boq?"

"Yes." the pale girl answered.

"And you Miss Shenshen?"

"I have yet to decided. "Shenshen answered "What of you, Miss Glinda?"

"I don't know as of yet. I might go unattended."

"No Avaric?"

"Avaric is busy with others, at the moment." Glinda replied evenly.

"And Miss Elphaba?"

"She is actually accompanying a colleague of her grandfather's. A great honor for him."

"Well, it would be good for you to actively search out prospects. Oz knows you're behind everyone but Miss Elphaba in that regard."

"It would be good for me to get my name out."

"As eligible, at least."

"Yes, that's what i meant."

"So, where will we be staying? You said were able to if we wish." Sheshen asked.

"Of course. The third floor has room enough for you and your Amas."

"Do we have to have them?"

"No. Do you still have the key to the back room of Crage?"

"Yes."

"I will not disparage you if you slip out now and then, but also will not become an illicit rendezvous place. Are we clear?"

"Yes." the girls responded.

"Good. Follow me."

The girls stood and moved to the staircase.

"How did you do this semester?" asked Glinda. The girls looked at each other.

"Well enough." Pfannee shrugged. "And you?"

"Quite well. Elphaba did passable as well."

"Just passable?"

"She disagrees with some underlying tenets."

"She would."

"Any idea of Boq and Fiyero?"

"Boq is doing well." Milla chimed in. "No idea on Fiyero."

"Nor do we."

As Glinda led the girls up to the third floor she glanced in the study. There was Elphaba, hunched over the desk. She wondered what engrossed her so.

* * *

Elphaba glanced through her notes, cross referencing her Life Science and Sorcery books. In addition, she had begged and bartered some surgeon texts from the local man. She had traded a numbing draught from one of her texts for it. It worked just as well as pinlobble, and had none of the side effects.

Looking at the references, she began to organize them in her notebook. The Life Science theory was first to provide the structure; then the anatomy for the reference and the sorcery for manipulation. Elphaba had not yet found what she was looking for in the sorcery text, but she had only gotten about halfway. Her current study had to expand to understand the how far she read.

 _Only temporary_. Elphaba thought, and jotted it down. _No permanency. Perhaps repetition?_

Elphaba underlined those words a few time while she thought on it. It still did not explain the result. There was one other solution, but there was no hints of it in any of the interactions. Elphaba put it down as less likely.

Reading over a few lines, Elphaba cocked her head. Reading that paragraph again, and then the rest of the page, she hurriedly jotted some notes. It was nothing related to what she sought, but a good piece of alchemy nonetheless. The ingredients seemed common, though the mixture required an incantation to work. This alone would allow her to extort more knowledge from the surgeons of Shiz. Elphaba allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

The sound blasted Elphaba as she walked into the venue. She froze. Only the embarrassment of fleeing before the acquaintance next to her kept her there. However, she could not force her feet to move.

"Drinking it in?" he asked.

"Quite." Elphaba agreed.

The final number of guests came near two hundred. The only place to accommodate them in Shiz was the Grand Ballroom at Ozma Towers. Luckily they had enough clout on the list to reserve it. The sheer size and opulence of the ballroom had threatened to overwhelm Elphaba; the massive amounts of guests talking and dancing was almost too much. What made her move was the blonde girl floating towards her.

"There's our hostess." Glinda said with a small smile. "Late, as per custom."

"If it were not, I would not have been." Elphaba replied. Her mind slowly started grinding forward. "I don't believe you have met my guest, Master Pronen."

"A pleasure." Glinda curtsied and held out a hand. Pronen bowed over it.

"As is mine. I believe I have you to thank for the invitation to escort Her Excellency." Pronen said. Elphaba's eyebrow twitched and she became more animated.

"You are welcome."

"Isn't there some atrocious ritual of announcement that should take place now I am here?" asked Elphaba. Glinda's smile widened, but Elphaba caught the hint of warning.

"Yes; however, we have one more guest that has to be taken into consideration."

"Oh, and who could that be?"

"Me." said a male voice behind her. Elphaba turned, surprised but not shocked per Glinda's warning.

"Grandfather." Elphaba nodded. Peerless nodded back.

"Granddaughter. Master Pronen."

"Your Eminence." Pronen bowed deeper. "What an unexpected delight."

"Thank you."

"Master Pronen, if you wish to come with me?" Glinda asked, and daintily placed out a hand. Pronene nodded but stopped at Peerless' raised finger.

"Miss Arduenna, were you not expecting a greeting?" he asked, amused.

"I did not want to withhold you from your guests. I'm sure the trip raised your anticipation."

"A very impressive party." Peerless said with true admiration. The trio knew the praise was for the girls, and especially Glinda. "However it can wait for you, Miss Glinda."

"How do you do, Master Thropp?" Glinda asked as she curtsied. He took her outstretched hand and kissed it.

"Much better now, my dear lady. I am sure you will find me after introductions?"

"Of course, Master Thropp."

"Thank you."

Glinda led an amazed Pronen away. The ball criers began to calm the crowd. "Quite amazing, Elphaba." Peerless said.

"Thank Glinda and Firamen."

"They both get their due, but your reputation also has drawn some here. I have got quite a lot of letters en route here, and I'm sure more waiting at Colwen Grounds."

"Thank you. I don't know why. I just am who I am." Elphaba responded shyly.

"And that is enough. Now, let us go, my dear Granddaughter." he held out an arm. She took it.

"I admit, Grandfather, I don't know how I'll get through this."

"It is much the same as other functions, except they come to you."

"Will you help?"

"Of course."

"HIS EMINENCE, PEERLESS THROPP, AND HER EXCELLENCY, THROPP THIRD DESCENDING, MISS ELPHABA THROPP!"

They walked forward to thunderous applause. Two hundred sets of eyes focused on them, unnerving Elphaba. Peerless smiled as he led them to the center of the room. He held up his hands for quiet. After a few more moments, there was silence.

"Thank you all for coming. Some of you I know; some of you I am excited to meet!" Peerless' voice rang clearly through the ballroom. "I would be amiss, however, if I were not to thank my lovely granddaughter for setting up the event. It is a testimony to her growing character. I am happy to say she will make a wonderful Eminence one day."

He paused.

"Hopefully not anytime soon." Laughter went through the room. He waited for it to die down. "Now, let us continue to have a wonderful night!"

The crowd burst into applause. Peerless smiled at them and led his granddaughter off the center of the floor. Once it again it was filled with dancers and the ball was in full swing. Peerless turned his smile on Elphaba.

"I hope you don't mind me taking the welcoming speech."

"Not at all. I was dreading it, actually. Glinda made me memorize one."

"We'll have to work on that."

"I'll never think I'll be good at that."

"You've gotten better at socializing over the last couple of years. You may never be a gifted orator, but with time you can be very proficient."

"I do not know if I could ever be comfortable speaking to a room of this many people."

"I must admit it is a larger group than I have ever spoken to. However, comfortable with a few, comfortable with many. Now, go do Master Pronen his honors. It was a good choice of accompaniment. Glinda's?"

"And Firamen's."

"Very insightful."

"One question."

"Yes?"

"How did you get here so quickly? You can't have had more than two weeks notice."

"Two and a half. I came by Glikkus. It's harder ride at first, but once in the Glikkus the canals and rails speed the journey."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Now, Master Pronen."

Elphaba bowed her head and made her way to the man. In a room such as this, no way was straight. Many stopped Elphaba for a quick greeting or to introduce herself. Her being the one who "arranged" the ball, many were eager to meet the young heiress. Peerless smiled as she handled them deftly, if not easily.

He himself made his way towards a guest. Normally a beacon in any room, the numbers and experience of the attendees washed them out. However, as Peerless neared he noticed a small knot congregating about them; and not insignificant persons as well. Granted, there were none insignificant here, but amongst the number they were more prominent. Peerless smiled as though Miss Glinda did not seem to be in her usual place at the top of the hierarchy, she was evolving before his eyes to be brighter. The challenge grew her rather than diminishing. It was awe inspiring to watch her recognize, assimilate, use, and adopt social techniques at a rapid pace. With enough time she would dominate this room as well. Peerless though it a good time to get her a jump start.

"Miss Glinda, how are you?" he asked when she turned at his approach.

"I am well, Master Thropp. Such a lovely ball. Thank you for the invitation."

"A true friend of my granddaughter such as yourself is always welcome at the Thropps."

"I thank you."

"I was hoping I could steal you for a dance?"

"I'd be delighted. Excuse me, gentlemen; ladies."

Glinda put her arm in Peerless' and let him lead her to the floor. Peerless, though a practiced dancer, moved with careful precision. Glinda matched him, not wanting to overexert the older man. He smiled at her foresight.

"How has the ball been for you?" he asked.

"Exciting; enlightening; enchanting." she replied. Peerless laughed.

"Fantastic. Your wit is outstanding."

"I confess to thinking on it for more than a few moments."

"I shall never tell. Oh, there goes my granddaughter." Peerless remarked. Glinda turned her head to see Elphaba dancing with Master Pronen. "It is a testament to her growth to see her out at all."

"I wish she could do so without the gloves." Glinda responded. Peerless looked over again to noticed Elphaba's hands were black clad. He raised an eyebrow.

"She did not have those on when I entered."

"She brought them for the dancing and socializing." Glinda sighed. "We agreed that most would be shocked at her color let alone to asked them to come in contact. To make these people more comfortable we decided on gloves."

"A wise choice." Peerless intoned. "Ah, it seems we missed our cue to switch. The young man with her now seems not to mind her skin."

Glinda glanced over and laughed.

"That's Avaric. He does not mind much of anything." Glinda paused. "No, that's unfair. He's a good friend."

"The Margreave of Tenmeadows."

"Vismargreave. His father still lives."

"Not according to what I hear. The old Margreave passed some months ago."

Glinda had to quick step to make up for the one she missed.

"I was unaware. He hasn't said anything."

"Perhaps he did not wish it widely known, yet."

"I can understand that."

"He does dance rather near the line of propriety."

"The turn cue is coming up. Dance with your granddaughter."

"As you wish."

The group spun and changed partners. Avaric turned to see a fierce Glinda. Elphaba exit to see a proud grandfather.

"Really, Avaric. You can't help but toe the line." Glinda admonished. Avaric did not give her anymore more space than Elphaba.

"What can I say? Lines are meant to be toed."

"How extraordinary." Glinda replied. "No Miss Laquan?"

"No; I thought I might see if there were other prospects here."

"I'm quite sure there are. Most of the women are married, so be careful."

"I will."

The cue switched again. This time, Glinda was surprised to see Elphaba. The green girl was also, and it took a moment for her to take the lead. Both girls turned to glare at a departing Avaric. He gave them a wink and a smile.

"And just how has your evening been, Miss Elphaba?"

"Dreadful, Miss Glinda."

"Why so?"

"Too many people; too rich of people; too intellectually...uninspiring people."

"Perhaps your next function should be an academic symposium."

"There's an idea."

"Master Fiyero seems to be having a tough time of it."

"Yes; what else would you expect?"

"Go ask the young man to dance. Give him a break from awkward conversations."

"Perhaps we shall just run from this."

Glinda gave her a look and moved away from Elphaba on cue. Elphaba stepped out of the dance circle to approach Fiyero. He was speaking with a group of men, some of which looked they smelled something distasteful. There were quite a few that she did not recognize. The knot of men looked over at her approach. A broad smiled split the Vinkun boy's face.

"Miss Thropp." he bowed. The others followed

"Master Tigelaar; gentlemen. I hope you don't mind if I steal him away for a little while."

"Not at all." one said. The men grumbled in agreement. Fiyero placed his arm out and Elphaba wound through it. She gently led him towards the floor and slid into a dance.

"I would not think you'd be the one to save me from those with more money than sense."

"I would not have unless Glinda pointed it out."

"Well, thank her for me."

"I will."

"How goes the night?"

"As to be expected. Talking to a lot of men and women who try to hide their abhorrence of my skin so as to exploit my future position. And you?"

"Trying to make it past their disdain for my race while adding additional useful contacts."

"Have you?"

"A few. Mostly peripheral men to those Avaric has introduced me to."

"Helpful."

"To some extent. There's an industrialist I am going ot corner later."

"For trade?"

"For contracts. I'm going to see if I can eventually lure at least part of his operation out to the Vinkus."

"Ambitious."

"Always."

"Time to switch."

"Time for dinner." Fiyero responded as the band died down. Elphaba looked around.

"That it is."

After dinner the ball was more subdued. The men moved to separate rooms while the women stayed and chatted over tables of tea. Elphaba was annoyed as she was always more comfortable around the men. However, as the female host of the ball she could not escape her duty. As such she made painful small talk with the women.

About an hour later the ball rejoined for just a little while. Now was the time to get coats, call drivers, and find partners. Peerless gave a brief concluding remarks, and Avaric led the ball in a toast of the hosts. Idle chatter filled the room as the men and women made for their cabs. Ever the socialite, Glinda made Elphaba personally thank all of them for coming as they left. Elphaba hated every moment, but understood the necessity.

Several hours later the trio were headed back to the girls' flat. Elphaba had not considered where Peerless would stay, but it made sense. As they entered the flat, Steward announced that Master Firamen was waiting. Ushering the girls into the sitting room where Firamen sat, he asked for some tea and cakes.

"So, a successful night if I do say so myself." he said as he sat and took something out of his bag.

"Yes, it was." Elphaba raised an eyebrow as Peerless pulled out a notebook and quill. "Was there a test I was supposed to study for?"

"No test." Peerless smiled, "At least, not in any conventional sense. I found that my memory is not as good as it once was so I write everything down. It helps me remember who I met when, and also a catalogue of contacts. Especially useful for invitations and follow up notes."

"What a good idea. I may have to do the same." said Glinda. Elphaba snorted.

"It will probably be the only way I could keep anyone straight." she added.

"Well, then, let's get to it. Who did you meet tonight?" asked Peerless.

For the next hour the trio went through the various notables they met at the function. Firamen dutifully took notes. He cross referenced them with the guest list, but also added information for the few last minute additions or Avaric's invites. Even for those they knew the extra information was helpful. After they finished Peerless looked up.

"I had quite a few comment that the ball should be held every year." he said.

"What did you say?" asked Elphaba, filling with dread. Peerless laughed.

"Noncommittal things. Though a fantastic opportunity, we do not have the money to throw such a function every year. Unless some of these contacts bring more wealth."

"Hopefully they do." Elphaba responded. Peerless raised an eyebrow. Elphaba quickly clarified. "Not that I want to host such a thing again; just that something worthwhile would come of this."

"Quite. Now, I cannot visit without seeing my other granddaughter."

Elphaba smiled.

"I'm sure she's awake."

The trio trudged up the stairs. The girls noticed Peerless take them with slow deliberation. As he got to the second floor, he let out a deep breath. He smiled at the concern on their faces.

"Not so many at Colwen Grounds." he said. Bidding them a good night, he knocked on Nessa's door.

"Grandfather!" she said as it swung open.

"Hello, my dear child! How are you?"

* * *

**This chapter covers the 1st through the 14th of NewWinter**


	47. Take a Break

8/2/17

X

“Do we have to?” asked Elphaba. Glinda glanced at her.

“No, but it will be nice to get away from Shiz a bit.” she answered as she went back to preparing. “Even if we have our own place now.”

Elphaba sighed and looked out the window. A soft coat of white sat over Shiz. Winter had finally come but, like all Shiz winters, sat gently. Elphaba glared as if the heat of her gaze could sear it from Oz. Glinda took that moment to look back at her girlfriend. 

“It won’t go away if you keep staring at it.”

“You have no evidence of that.”

“On the contrary; last year you were much of the same and it persisted.”

“It disappeared eventually.”

“The weather got warmer.”

“Correlation does not equal causation.

“Quite indeed.”

Elphaba stared out the window still.

“So, this villa Avaric has rented,” she asked, “how far is it?”

“About a day from here.”

“Good roads?”

“Paved. Well taken care of. There’s a little hamlet nearby that serves the villa’s there for all our needs.”

“I still do not like it.”

“Elphaba, relax.” huffed Glinda. “Take a break. Run away with us for the winter. There's a little park nearby we can go if you get too claustrophobic.”

“Fine. I shall try to relax.”

“Good.” 

“I’m going to see if Nessa is in.” Elphaba said. Glinda nodded.

With Nessa’s current double majoring, Elphaba had been helping her draft papers. Ever the academic, the green girl dived into the subject. The political discourses had intrigued her. The new idea of political structure and their interactions had begun to fill in blanks in her beliefs. The current studies were more on ancient systems like slave states and feudalism, but Elphaba knew it soon come to newer. 

Glinda finished organizing after a couple of hours. She was near the end of the new sorcery material for this semester. With practice over their little vacation she should be adept by the time there returned. Looking at the materials she planned to take with her, she sighed. Footsteps in the halls drew her attention.

“Elphaba?” she called.

“No Miss, it is I.” Steward replied. He came to the door of the room. “I was looking for you or Miss Thropp. There are two...gentleman here to see you.”

“Gentlemen?”

“They say they knew you from school. The would not give me their names.”

“Quite mysterious.”

The blonde followed Steward out into the hall. As the atrium was open, Glinda could see the two young men waiting. Additionally, they could see her.

“Hark! Her eyes warm cool days!”

“Her face illuminates the dark night!”

“The sun in winter!”

“The pale moon on warm night!”

“The Saint of Shiz!”

“The Goddess among mortals!”

“Miss Glinda Arduenna.” the two sighed in unison. Glinda covered her mouth the the back of her hand to hide a smile.

“How she floats as if the earth has no tether on her.”

“She glides as if the world makes way.”

“Never doth dare the wind think to move a hair out of place.”

“Nor doth the sun or the moon risk the ire of bathing her in imperfect light.”

“Her bosom-”

“That’s quite enough.” Glinda cut them off as she came down the stairs. “How did you two rapscallions get our address?”

“It is a daring story of want, betrayal, and heartbreak.” Crope answered.

“Which of the girls told you?” Glinda replied. The boys looked put out.

“So brief.” Tibbett sniffed. 

“Boq, actually.”

“So, Milla.”

“Yes. Quite interesting to keep from the boys.” Tibbett commented.

“I wanted to host a formal party at some point.  Having the address out there would ruin that.”

“I can see that.” Crope replied.

“So what are you two here?” Should you not be with one of the boys?”

“Avaric had suprise work come up and blundering around an empty house is unappealing.” Crope answered as he went to examine a painting. “Boq and Fiyero are locked up in their dorms; they couldn't let us in if we tried.”

“And we tried.” Tibbett said offhandedly. Glinda smiled.

“Which leaves you.” Crope finished. 

“I’m sure we can entertain you for a few hours.”

“Is Miss Elphaba here?”

“I am, you scoundrels.” Elphaba called from the top of the stairs. Nessa and Nanny stood at her shoulders. 

“Crap, Miss Nessarose. Clean up your language.” Tibbett staged whispered. Nessa giggled.

The Thropp pair came down the stairs with Elphaba carrying a gentle hand behind Nessa, just in case. It was not needed. The three stood in front of the group.

“And just how are you, gentlemen?” asked Nessa.

“Quite well, Miss Nessarose.”

“Are you going out?” asked Glinda.

“Yes. There is a service tonight I wish to attend.” Nessa answered. “It was nice seeing you both. I assume you will be in town the next couple of days?”

“We will.”

“Then I shall see you more then.” she bowed her head. The boys bowed to her.

“We eagerly await.”

After she left Glinda turned back to them. 

“How did you escape the Emerald City and your work?”

“Taxes are done for the year and commerce tends to be slow in winter.” Crope answered.

“And so does the security business. Besides, both of our employers know Avaric is our patron so they give us flexibility.” Tibber finished. Glinda raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? I was unaware there was something so formal between you.”

“Money is nice, and we still get to see you.” Tibbett replied. 

“Quite nice.” Elphaba said.

“Indeed. Now, is your friend going to hover and glower the entire time or…” asked Crope. The girls turned to Steward. 

“No need to glare, Steward. These are old classmates of our, Crope and Tibbett.” Elphaba said.

“An...interesting pair.” he answered.

“A Steward, eh?” Tibbett rebutted. ”Did not know the ladies warranted an Inheritance Steward.”

“Her Excellency does deserve it.” the man bit back. 

“Now gentlemen, relax.” Glinda interjected. “Steward, can you please find your wife? I am in need of some things for our trip and cannot go out alone.”

“Of course, Miss Arduenna.” he said with a bow. With one last look he turned and went under the stairs.

“Stodgy bloke.” Crope commented. “Good way to get rid of him.”

“Unfortunately, I do have to go out.” Glinda apologized. The boys feigned weakness, clutching their hands to their chest. “Enough of that. I shall not be more than a couple of hours.”

“Well, hurry back.” Tibbett said. Glinda nodded. Steward soon appeared with his wife. With a kiss on either boy’s cheek, she departed. The boys watched after her. They then noticed Steward’s look. As did Elphaba.

“Steward, please. These young men are quite fine. You need not worry about me.”

“Still, Miss Thropp, I don’t feel it would be wise to leave you alone. Young men often have ideas.”

“Steward, I have nothing to fear from the young men. If you cannot tell, they are together.”

“How bold!” “Really!” came the protests. Elphaba smiled.

“As you can see, the pair are quite  _ fine and dandy _ .” she emphasized. “If I so wished, they would have more to fear from me.”

“Just put everything out there, Elphaba.” Crope grumbled. “Excuse me while I bend over and grab my ankles. Tibbett, you mind at least warming it over before Elphaba makes me take it?”

“If Elphaba doesn’t mind. I don’t want to be on her bad side.”

“The nerve!” Steward growled. Elphaba put a hand on his shoulder.

“Crope and Tibbett are very bawdy, and very loyal, friends, Steward. And Tibbett, don’t worry about it. Maybe later.” 

“See, I always knew she was a lady.” Tibbett commented. Crope snorted in laughter.

“Steward, please see to your duties. I’m going to take them to the third floor study.”

“Not the sitting room?”

“No, and don’t worry; just go about your business.”

Elphaba led the boys up both flights of stairs. The third floor was empty, but still furnished. Elphaba went to the study located above her own. She motioned to the short couch and chairs, and took a stuffed chair for herself. It was oriented to be able to see the boys as they sat on the couch. 

“Did you get my message?” Crope asked. 

“I did. The are over there.” Elphaba answered and motioned towards a cabinet. Crope went and opened it. 

“Perfect. I don’t need them now, but soon enough. If you're still okay with it?”

“I...am.” Elphaba squirmed in her seat. Tibbett stood.

“I'll go find something to do.”

“I assume you know?” Elphaba inquired. He nodded. “No sense in leaving then.”

“You’d be more comfortable with less people.”

“Possibly; or I might not be comfortable at all.”

“Let’s just start with the pose.” Crope answered. Moving back to the couch, he withdrew a portfolio from his satchel.He opened it and handed over some images. “You were still trying to decide which one.”

Elphaba gazed at the drawings. She could tell they were her; the sharp lines, the determined brow, the dark hair, and of course, green. Elphaba wondered if this was how she appeared to Glinda; she could not see the appeal if so. She tried to measure the poses objectively to see which was best. There were a few reclining, some on her side, one facing forward, and one facing down. There were a few straight on; one with her sitting, knees drawn in; and a couple from the with her standing. The final was an over the shoulder. Elphaba eliminated all but one of each pose, except for reclining. That left her with five poses.

“These five; I cannot decide.” she pointed them out. Crope took them back. “What are your thoughts?”

“Well, from a strictly aesthetic view?”

“Yes.” 

“The reclining ones are generally there to show off curvature. I hate to break it to you, Elphie, but you’re not very curvy. While I think it would still be an exquisite picture, it probably wouldn’t be the most aesthetically pleasing.”

“I understand that.

“Now the forward facing is the most..direct. It hides nothing, if you get my meaning. The rear hides much but maybe a bit lackluster from the back. Gorgeous lines, but not necessarily erotic.”

“I don't necessarily need erotic.”

“Then forward facing may not be the one for you. The sitting one and the over the shoulder both would be aesthetically pleasing and a tiny bit erotic, but not overtly so as nothing would be explicitly revealed.

“That sounds good.”

“So, over the shoulder or sitting down?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m not certain. Perhaps… Tibbett, go steal a mirror from one of the opposing rooms. We can give Elphie a look at herself.”

Tibbett sprang up and soon came back with a large mirror. Elphaba watched as he situated it. 

“Ok, give us the poses, Elphie”

Elphaba nodded a bit shyly. Glancing towards the door, she sat on one of the couches in the room and brought her legs into her chest. 

“Hm, lay your head on your knees.” Crope said. Elphaba did. Crope eyed it. “Very nice. Let’s try the other.

Elphaba stood and turned around. She then looked over her shoulder. Crope eyed her a bit.

“Tip your chin down in the other direction; slightly less...Elphie, would you mind if I just moved you?

“Sure.” she replied. Crope stood and went to the girl. He went to tip her head and she stiffened. He pulled back and waited. Elphaba relaxed slightly and nodded. Crope lightly touched her chin, and ducked her head down. Elphaba was tense the whole time. He gently turned her body and put her in a demure, even shy pose.

“Oh, you will look exquisite like that. Definitely that.” he answered. Elphaba gave him a sceptical look.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Look for yourself.” Crope answered. Tibbett angled the mirror so Elphaba could see. The green girl seemed surprised of the elegance her reflection displayed.

“I’ll have to trust you it looks good. I know nothing of beauty. But I do not doubt it will be far from exquisite.”

Crope clucked his tongue.

“Enough of that talk. It shall be exquisite because you shall make it so.”

“There’s no need to lie, Crope. I am no beauty.”

“Beauty is not an impartial thing. One knows it when they see it, and I do see it.”

“Perhaps you have been fooled then.”

“Perhaps, but unlikely. Now, stand still! I have sketches to do.”

“Didn't you sketch before?”

“Yes, but those were general sketches. This will be the first specific sketches to you. Then I shall fill in the details, and after that we will painting. Tibbett, the canvas and easel.”

The other young man set up the canvas while Crope organized his supplies. Elphaba did not move as she did not wish to spoil the posture. Oz knew she did not know how to get back into it. Elphaba tried not to fidget as time wore on. She was never one when needed to be moving, but also never had to sit still for so long with nothing to do. It was annoying, so she began to go over her recent Life Science notes in her head.

“Okay, we can take a break.” Crope said a little while later. Elphaba relaxed and stretched her limbs. “It depends on what you want to do next.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we can stop here for the day.” he said. Elphaba glanced at the canvas. The form was there, but she could not recognize herself. 

“It does not look like me.” she said matter-of-factly.

“It does not. This is the outline. The next part is to fill in the details.”

“Alright.”

“Elphie,” Crope said very warmly, very seriously, “unless you changed your mind, that means I’ll need to be able to see your back.”

“Oh.” Elphaba answered. She looked down and shuffled her feet. A set of gentle but rough hands slipped into her own. She looked up into Crope's dark eyes.

“It will be a beautiful painting either way.”

“I confess to wonder what i was thinking when I approached you. This is not something I would normally do, nor something to display.”

“Quite true. I thought it unique as well, but am not one to question opportunities as they present themselves.”

“I do not understand people’s absurd obsession with me. I am neither pretty nor charming nor inclined of an effusive wit to please others. I have no grace nor real restraint, and quite frankly little patience. Yet here all of you are acting as if I am some sort of rare work of art to be gazed upon rather than a festival attraction.”

"Absolutely false.” Crope responded, his face hard. “You may not be conventionally pretty, or charming, and your wit is cutting, but you are unique you. There isn’t anyone who can compare to you, and people recognize it. You are a phenomenon, and everyone wants to brush a phenomenon, to be able to say they did.”

“Was that supposed to be a pick me up? You basically agreed with me.”” Elphaba’s lips quirked.

“Well, I dare not challenge you to a debates since you'll rule me on facts. Emotions are my battlefield, however.”

“I see.” Elphaba paused. “So, what should I wear for the painting?”

“I think the midnight blue will be a fantastic contrast.” Crope replied.

“I’ll get changed.”

“I'll be waiting.”

After Elphaba left, Tibbett made his way over.

“My primodivo, such a loss.”

“The painting will still be wonderful.”

“Truly. But a topless Elphaba it will not be.”

“For the best for her.”

“Oh, certainly. But  to see something no one else than Glinda has; as sad thing to lose.”

“You’ll live.”

“I shall.” 

X

Elphaba departed the carriage carefully, ignoring the offered hand of Fiyero. She squinted to take in the entirety of the villa. The cold did not bother the green girl. Her heavy skirt and woolen hose kept her legs warm while her dark grey wool overcoat, leather mortuary gloves did the same for her torso and hands. Her thick cap, double layers of scarves hid everything but inquisitive eyes.

“Elphie, dear, could you move?” came Glinda's gentle voice. The gothic figure did so.

Glinda was a contrast to her girlfriend. Her baby blue dress covered double layers of camisole and chemise. A fine pair of leather boots donned her feet. To top it off, her blue riding cape lined with rabbits fur was draped about her shoulders. Quite to Elphaba’s irritation she went bareheaded, he golden curls gently swaying. The wind colored her cheeks a rosy pink, making her more attractive.

The pair followed the other members of the Circle though the front door. The boys were first to enter followed by the girls and their Amas. Elphaba pulled up the rear. She made sure to stamp the excess snow of her boots as best as possible.

“Can I take your coat?”asked one of the staff to her. Glidna inwardly smiled as the man omitted the gender honorific, unaware who was under the layer.s

“No, thank you. I shall attend to it myself.” Elphaba replied. The man looked slight put out; until green skin was revealed, at which he looked relieved. He turned to take Glinda's cloak and then disappeared. Elphaba finished stamping the small amount of snow from her boots. Another man waited for them.

“If you will follow me I’ll see you to your rooms.” he said. Glinda smiled at him. 

“Please.” 

X

After the had got settled in the went downstairs for dinner. It was a grand affair. Away from any responsibilities, Avaric wanted to live to the fullest. The table had many courses; bread and cheese spread first, a soup course afterward, a salad course, and then the main course. The dishes were various platters of pork and beef. Avaric let Elphaba know that he verified none were Animals.

After a light dish of vegetables, and finally a dessert of shortcakes. The dinner stretched many hours, and was deep into the night by the time it ended. Avaric smile.

“Perhaps we should move to another room? It will be warmer there.” he said. The Circle quite agreed. After adjourning, Avaric had a tray of drink wheeled in for them.

“I hope you aren't planning on drinking too much; that meal was too good to throw up.” Crope grumbled. Avaric smiled. 

“I was not planning on it, no.” he said, and gestured to a bottle. “This alcohol is special made to increase its potency without the poor effects after; namely, sickness. In addition, I had it specially prepared to enhance its effects even more. So much so that one glass will be enough for all. It cost me more than a few nights of drinking.”

“Is there any harmful after effects?” asked Elphaba, warily. Avaric shook his head. 

“No. I’ve been told it merely enhances the alcohol potency. Something I don’t think shall be a worry for you.” he paused. “Unless you don’t wish to. I shall take it as a withdrawal from our previous bet.”

“Such obvious bait.”

“It does not matter if you still take it.”

Elphaba glared at Avaric. He smiled back at her. She knew she should refuse; show him she was not so easily goaded. But the challenge was there, and it galled her. Finally, she said,

“Alright; if the others are up to it.” she finally relented. Elphaba cursed her own tendencies.

“Good.” Avaric answered and pick up a dark bottle. Grabbing several glasses, he began pouring the collected members’ drink. As he filled, the other nine members of the Circle glanced at each other. The glasses were filled more than halfway. The last two were the exception at two-thirds. Avaric handed the glasses out; predictably he kept one of the more filled glasses for himself, and gave the other to Elphaba.

“Cheers. To health and friends.” he toasted. Unusually, he only took a light sip. This unnerved the Circle, who followed suit. The wine was thick and cloying, with a deep smoky flavor. It had the bitterness of harder alcohols. There was something to it they could not place, however.

The Circle idly chatted as they occasionally drank from the glasses. As time wore on so did their caution, taking bigger drinks. The began to warm, the effects of normally much more alcohol being imbibed. The Circle thought nothing of it. Crope cuddled with Tibbett, Shenshen giggled with Pfannee, and Milla laid her head on Boq’s shoulder. Even Elphaba drew Glinda closer.

The blonde was feeling a bit tipsy. The wine had gone to her head like always. The heat in her center was unfamiliar for the amount she drank, but she assumed it was something to do with the special ingredients. Her head was cloudy, but she was supremely aware of Elphaba’s hand caressing her neck. Her world unfocused except for that hand. 

“Something is wrong.” Glinda heard Elphaba mutter. Glinda gasped as Elphaba nails lightly raked her neck. “I am feeling...warm. It’s hard to think.”

“It’s called drunk, Rae.” Glinda giggled. Elphaba shook her head slowly. The world bobbed.

“No; my coordination is still fine; our speech is unslurred; and my body does not ache.”

“Huh?” asked Glinda. That hand was really distracting. 

“All signs when alcohol affects me.”

“Maybe you’ve passed the normal effects.”

“No; it would make no sense. Besides, I’m distracted.” he voice grew husky. She turned to look down at Glinda. The blonde noticed the violet blush on her cheeks.

“Rae, enjoy drunkenness.”

“I’m not inebriated.” came a short reply. “I’m just...hot.”

“Yes you are.” Glinda replied and her hand slipped upward. Elphaba did not resist. “I’m not the only one.”

Glinda reluctantly looked out at the rest. Shenshen was giggling as Pfannee’s hand roamed up one side and Avaric the other. Crope and Tibbett seemed engrossed with each other on the couch, and Boq and Milla were not far behind. 

“So? Let them be…” Glinda groaned. 

“No. They are not right.” Elphaba gasped. “We’re...not right.”

The green girl started forward with a jerk. Glinda still hung on, turning the purposeful stride into a jumbled mess. Elphaba came before the quartet, as Fiyero had joined them. The stern stare drew heavy lidded eyes. They were entranced not just by her hard stare but also her slightly parted lips. 

“Come to join us, Elphaba?” Avaric asked. His hand reached out to caress an arm. Elphaba closed her eyes. “There’s room.”

Glinda reached up to brush the arm off, but it took a moment. Her head swam with dancing figures. Elphaba’s hard eyes had reopened. She stepped forward and pushed Avaric swiftly into Fiyero. Caught off guard, both boys went down into a pile. One of the girls cooed.

“Come.” Elphaba commanded. Pfannee purred.

“But…” Shenshen whined. 

Elphaba was not tolerating it. Grabbing both girls by their collars, she hauled them with her. The pair stumbled into the other duo, broadening the tangle of limbs. Elphaba willed them over to Boq and Milla. Not even stopping to say anything, she snatched the redhead up. The girl moaned in frustration. Elphaba swore she heard Boq whimper in the same. Elphaba cursed. 

Elphaba powered the tangle of stumbling girls with venturing hands out of the room and towards to the stairs. The hazy heat lapping at the edges of her focus was only held in check by the fire of her anger and paranoia. Her observation of the ease the girls took the stairs confirmed her suspicions. She did not know what those suspicions were right now, but they were confirmed. Her ears detected raised voices from the other room.

Elphaba stumbled the girls into their rooms; well, Glinda’s and hers. She could not remember at the moment where the other girls rooms were. Elphaba stopped, and precariously turned the group. The fire in her mind was dying and so was her focus. Her nose registered a familiar scent, and her ears familiar sounds. Her body’s senses slammed back to her. The realization stoked the fire in her mind for one more moment. She strode over and slammed the door shut, securing it with the latch. 

The fire died. Her mind now registered what her body had been trying to tell her. It crashed over her in wave, and she went under. She came back, gasping for air in the sea of sensations. She opened her mouth to say something, but pink lips captured her violet-grey own. Elphaba was fairly confident it was Glinda as she saw golden curls. As tongues dueled, hands began to dive inward.

“They don’t want to see it.” she protested as she came up for air.

“I want to.” a voice growled in her ear. 

It sent pleasure down her spine. Elphaba just wished she knew who said it. In the daze of her mind, it soon not mattered. Flushed skin met cool air; hot hands danced across. Elphaba moaned softly. Another pair of lips captured hers. In the blur of her vision, she saw more pink intertwining. As their lips parted, Elphaba took a deep breath and submerged herself beneath the waves. 

X

Elphaba awoke, her head hammering her. The light peaking through the windows caused her to wince. Her hand brushed something warm, and she turned to see her blonde next to her. What she did not expect to see was a brunette, blonde, and redhead past her. Elphaba started, and slipped from the bed. Her body groaned in protest. The cool air on her skin let her know she was without clothes.

Hazy images from the previous night struck her. She stumbled to her feet. Fear washed over her; the ramifications of the previous night. It was soon replaced by anger, and every recalled image fueled that fire. Her mind focused that anger, hardening her face and narrowing her eyes as it was forged to a purpose. 

Standing tall, she moved to the closet. Selecting a simple frock, she whispered a spell. The hangover cure only took the edge off her headache, sealing her suspicions. Elphaba silently slipped downstairs. Finding a steward, she gave him a list of what she needed. The man hurriedly went to fulfill the glowering girl’s request.

The green girl waited until the glass and ingredients were brought to her. Combining them with milk, she stirred in the ingredients with her finger. She gave the man her other requests and then made her way upstairs. Ducking into the other girls’ rooms, she grabbed robes for each. Returning to her room she placed the garments in easy sight. She gathered a robe for Glinda and laid it out likewise. Picking up a political treatise, Elphaba made her way over to a chair. She lost herself in the words. 

Glinda woke, used to her lover’s habits. As to what she expected, she saw Elphaba in the chair reading. Unlike normal, the green girl sat upright with her legs crossed at the knee instead of her scrunched and hunched position. Warning flags went up in her mind. Moving, she brushed one of the nearby girls. Glinda turned her head to them, then whipped it around in horror to her girlfriend. Elphaba responded with a finger to the lips. Elphaba crossed the room, and helped Glinda into her robe. Motioning to the door, the girls went outside.

“Elphie…” she started.

“There’s a tonic downstairs that will get rid of the headache. I’m afraid it is the only thing that will. Porridge should be ready by now as well.” Elphaba’s voice held no inflection.

“Okay.”

The two girls made their way downstairs. The porter that had served Elphaba earlier showed them to a side room. He quickly served them both the tonic and porridge. The only sound in the room was silver hitting porcelain. After they were finished, the made their way back upstairs. They stopped in front of the door.

“Rae, about last night.” Glinda asked quietly, “What...I..are we..fine?”

“While I am sure we will have this discussion more later, last night was not of our own will.”

“True.”

“So that is a fact. What is also a fact is that I will not be able to go in there.” Elphaba’s voice lost its distant edge for a moment. “I will excuse myself to the study down the hall. Will you make sure they...the girls...our friends, understand?”

“I’ll let them know. They’ll understand.” Glinda reflexively went in for a kiss, but stopped. Elphaba covered the distance and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Glinda opened the door and was greeted by light sobbing. Glidna sighed and looked back. Elphaba was already down the hall. 

“Thank Oz you’re here, Glinda.” Pfannee’s voice met her as she entered the room. The little blonde was fully clothed and carried none of the usual undertones in her voice. “Milla is having a breakdown about betraying Boq.”

“I'll handle it.” Glinda reassured, and placed an arm on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “There’s food and a tonic downstairs. Please have you and Shenshen bring it up.”

“Thank you.” Pfannee breathed. 

Grabbing the brunette’s hand, the pair fled the room. Glinda made her way over to Milla and wrapped her arms around her. The girl shied away, but Glinda’s soft reassurances soon had the girl balling into her shoulder. Glinda soothed her, stroking her hair and patting her back. Though she felt much the same, her friend needed her right now. That was the most important. 

X

Near lunchtime, the girls made their way downstairs. Elphaba and Glinda took a few moments to themselves as they changed. When they joined the others downstairs, they walked into a very awkward silence. The boys were on one side of the room with the girls on the other. Glinda found it curious that even Crope and Tibbett seemed nervous. 

“I would like to apologize for last night.” Avaric started stiffly. He paused, seemingly to gather the courage to go forward. “I was misled on the effects of the wine.”

“How very true.” Elphaba spat. “You drugged us, Avaric.”

“That was not my intention.”

“Intention or not, you were reckless with our safety.”

“And I apologize.”

“You think your apology makes it fine?” Elphaba hissed.

“No, but I hope it starts on the path towards reconciliation. I had not meant for what happened to happen.”

“What was it anyway? The extra ingredient.”

“Teliac root. I was told it would enhance the effects of the wine; I was not told its other effects.”

“I’d fire your apothecary, then.”

“I will.”

“The wine.” Elphaba muttered. Avaric gave her a strange look. “How is it made?”

“I thought you would want to know more about the root.”

“I can figure that out on my own. The wine you said before is special made.”

“Yes. That’s a secret.”

“Tell me.”

“I should not divulge the confidence.”

“You owe me, Avaric.”

“That is true.” he sighed. “It is strained through pinlobble leaves.”

“What?” Elphaba bit out. The white hot anger, tempered and restrained, snapped.

“There’s some in the wine but less than a single leaf-” the young man stopped as green hands clawed into his collar. Chocolate eyes bled hate.

“Pinlobble? You poisoned us with that?”

“Some minor amount. And it isn’t poison.”

“You son of a bitch.” Elphaba growled and drew her hand back. Light fingers arrested its motion.

“Stop, Elphaba.” a soft but commanding tone.

“Let her Glinda; I deserve it.”

“Yes, but you’re not worth it. Elphaba is above that.” Glinda retorted. Avaric sagged a bit. Elphaba slowly opened her hand and let the boy go.

“Elphaba and I decided we’re going back to Shiz. Today, if at all possible.” Glinda said as she drew Elphaba away. “You’re welcome to join us; any of you. Avaric, you will order us the carriage?”

“Of course.”

“We’re heading to pack. We will leave you to your devices.”

The duo quietly made their way from the room. As they ascended, Elphaba said,

“Hitting him would have made me feel better.”

“Take solace in the fact the boys were moving stiffly.” 

Elphaba gave her a sideways look before shaking her head in understanding.

“That’ll be awkward.”

  
  



	48. Celebration

Glinda sighed as she placed the last wreath in the sitting room. The flat was being decorated for Lurlinemas. Glinda loved this time of year as it meant the turning of the corner in the year. Small garlands and scents made everything seem...new. A grumbling green girlfriend did not even damper her spirit.  
“Stop mopingl Lurlinemas is a good time of year.” Glinda chastised.   
“It is merely an appropriation of the winter solstice celebration coupled with Lurlinist stories.”  
“Still does not diminish it.”  
“Every religion has attempted to co opt the traditional festivals and celebrations to their own. Even Unionism invented some reason to celebrate the solstice since it was too popular to deny.”   
“Stop being a grump. Be happy.”  
“I don't see why we need to have the celebration here.”  
“Avaric is in Traum on business and none of our other friends have their own place.”   
“I guess sitting in a pub like last year is unacceptable.”  
“Quite. Now, finish wrapping the Fairy Pole.”  
Elphaba grumbled some more, but went about her job. The Lulinist Pole (often called the Fairy Pole) was wrapped in a multitude of ribbons, garlands, and bells. An urban adaptation decorating a Fairy Tree, the idea was to give the Fairies of Lurline someplace to stay to bring you luck. The better the wrapping, the more fairies that would be attracted to it. The gifts around the Pole were ostensibly offerings to the Fairies, but were for guests. As the Circle was not overly wealthy, gifts were quite simple between them. Oftentimes the members would pitch in and get someone a gift together. Of course, the wealthy member got everyone gifts. Elphaba shook her head.  
“When is Nessa coming home?” Glinda asked.  
“A few days.” Elphaba answered.  
A local convent had hosted a holy retreat for prayer and reflection during the time of Lurlinemas. Nessa had wanted to go, and Nanny knew of a spa near there. The girls had been expected to be at Avaric’s; as such, Steward had given much of the staff time off for the holiday. He offered to recall them when the girls arrived home unexpectedly, but they declined. Instead they gave the man time off as well. He still checked in periodically, but the flat was theirs.   
Glinda settled into the couch. Elphaba soon settled next to her. The dark hair girl leant on the blonde, and Glinda reflexively stroked her hair. Appreciative sounds were heard. Glinda had noticed that Elphaba was more subdued after Avaric’s. Though she did not wish to have the conversation, with the Circle coming it was likely to come up.  
“Rae, I think it is time we talked about it.”  
“I’d rather forget it and move on.”  
“I’m sure, but our friends will be a reminder.”  
“Bah.”  
“Come now; what’s on your mind. You’ve been quiet as of late.”  
“What’s on yours? You started the conversation.”  
“Really, must we be so? Fine. I’m worried you’ll be afraid of any intimacy form now on. You were hard enough to coax out of your shell.”  
“Don’t worry about that. I’ve been tired, that’s all.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you hold it against any of the girls for what happened?”   
“No; they were simply drugged, like us.”  
“Do you hold it against yourself?”  
There was a pause.  
“Perhaps some, but I’ve replayed in my mind what happened. I did not have to take that bet, that’s true, but I could not have known what followed. Even if I blame Avaric I believe he was ignorant as well.”  
“Then what worries you?”  
“What says something does?”  
“I can see it. After experiencing other girls, am I inadequate in some way?”  
“No!”  
“Do you feel such?”  
“I...not anymore than before. If I had doubts about shortcomings, I feel they have been quelled.”  
“Then?”  
“I should feel..jealousy; insecurity; something about what happened between us five. Instead, I feel...annoyance at the circumstance but content elsewise.”  
“Content? Content about what?”  
“I don’t know; the experience. Like, it was despicable how it came about but fun anyways?”  
“Oh.” Glinda blinked. “That wasn’t what I was expecting to hear.”  
“Nor what I was expecting to feel.”  
“Is that what bothers you then? That you are feeling not what you are supposed to?”  
“I guess it seems to be. It makes me worry. Is there something wrong with me? Am I to be my mother, unhappy with the bed I am in?”  
“Rae, no.” Glinda looked down at her girlfriend. The green girl did not meet hr eyes. “You are not your mother. Doing one thing that reminds you of her does not make you the same. You are one of the most loyal people I know.”   
There was silence between them then. Glinda knew it was a formative calm, one that proceeded another comment, question, statement from Elphaba. The blonde continued to stroke Elphaba’s hair, waiting for it. Elphaba fidgeted, signalling coming words.  
“So it was not wrong, to have enjoyed it?”  
“No. From what I can recall, it seems to have been quite pleasurable.”  
“Does that mean we want to do so again?”  
Glinda's hand stopped.  
“What?”  
“It stands to reason that if we did something, and did not regret it, and even found it pleasurable, we should want to do so again.” Elphaba rambled the words out.   
“It could; however, it could also mean that though we do not regret trying it we don't not wish to do so again.” Glinda replied carefully. Elphaba fidgeted a bit.  
“That is true.” she was quiet. “The question is do we?”  
“Let’s put that discussion off for another time. I think solving one great component is enough.”  
“Very true. Besides, I think a nap is in order.”  
“A nap?” Glinda asked, scandalized. “They’ll be here in a few hours!”  
“Exactly.” Elphaba yawned dramatically, and sprawled over Glinda’s lap. “You may continue.”  
“A cat you are.” Glinda reproached, but started petting her nonetheless. An enthusiastic purr came from the girl. Glinda giggled, and adjusted to be more comfortable.   
X  
Glinda woke as the sun hit her eyes. Blinking them open, she noticed the winter sun finishing its hiding behind the buildings. Glinda glanced over at the grandfather clock in the room.  
“Oh! They’ll be here in half an hour!” she cried and sprang to her feet. The green girl that had been dozing across her lap went tumbling ot the floor. She woke swearing all creation. A sleepy glare was soon directed at the blonde. “No time for glowering; we have so much to do! We barely have time to get ready let alone start the tea!”  
“It is all started for you as well as fires in the dining room.” came Steward into the room. “The shortcakes are in the oven as well, My Lady.”   
“Steward! I didn’t hear you in the house.”  
“Privacy charms, My Lady.” he answered with a smiled.  
“I thought you had time off.” a muffled grumble came from the floor. Glinda glanced down to see Elphaba lying face down, protesting existence.  
“I decided to check in to see if you needed anything.” he responded, his smile getting wider. “The wife and I wanted to take a walk; let the kids have some time to themselves.”  
“Have some time to yourselves, more like.” Glinda smiled. Her eyes darted over to the clock. “But we’re short on time. Come on, Elphie.”  
Elphaba grumbled but pushed herself off the floor and to her hands and knees. Glinda determined the green girl was taking far too long to get to her feet. For encouragement, Glinda gave her presented rear a swat. Elphaba squawked, and went to chastise Glinda, but the blonde was already out of the room. She looked over at Steward.  
“Nothing leaves this house, right?”  
“Absolutely, Your Excellency.” he responded with a straight face. Elphaba sighed, following her girlfriend out. Steward allowed himself a small smile but, glancing at the clock, hurried to help his wife.  
The first guests to arrive were the boys. Dressed in comfortable but worn clothes, Fiyero, Boq, Crope, and Tibbett were all smiles. Crope and Tibbett were wrapped in ribbon and bells, respectively. Glinda smiled at that. Each boy held a gift, which Glinda guessed they were group gifts. Fiyero had a bag of slung over his shoulder from Avaric.   
Next came the girls. Their Amas saw them to the door. Once Miss Steward appeared, the Amas took themselves off for Lurlinemas fun, each sporting a gift from Avaric that Fiyero fished out of the bag. The Amas clucked and admonished, but did not refuse. Glinda assumed by the shape of each gift it was a bottle of wine and some money. An appropriate gift for staff; a bit scandalous for someone else’s.   
The Stewards brought in he traditional Lurlinemas tea (peppermint) as well as some shortcakes and cookies. Crope and Tibbett gushed over Miss Stewards shortcakes, comparing them to increasingly delightful things. As the went into the bawdy she snapped her towel at them. The looked both awed and scandalized. Miss Steward simply retreated with grace.   
“Who wants to be the Lurlinemas Fairy?” asked Glinda.  
“Are there hats and wings involved?” asked Crope.  
“No.”  
“Outrageous. Last year we had hats and wings.” Tibbett protested.  
“Last year you stole them out of the theater storeroom.” reminded Boq.  
“And way to drop the ball on that this year, Boq.” Crope shot back. Boq snorted.  
“I vote Glinda.” Tibbett said. Before the blonde could protest, he continued. “She looks most like a fairy, or something of the sort. And you have sparkling gown I’d imagine, as we can’t have a mundane looking Fairy.”  
“I am not sure if it is the best time for this.”  
“I quite think it would be splendid, seeing how Boq flubbed his chance.”  
“Now wait just one minute-” Boq protested but he was overridden.  
“Come, Miss Glinda, do play along. Your holiday spirit is great, and this you a chance to dress in the most outlandish way.” Milla urged.   
“Well, if you are quite insistent.” the blonde demurred. The girls perked up and offered to help. It was not every day one could be so ostentatious. Glinda finally agreed, and was hurried upstairs.   
“Now that’s covered.” Crope whispered conspiratorially to Elphaba. “The painting is that gift, but I do not know if you wish to open it in front of everyone.”  
“How did it turn out?”  
“Marvellously. But I know your dislike for attention.”  
“I think I can manage this one time. Elsewise, I have no gifts for her.”  
“What are you two whispering about?” asked Boq.  
“How you’d look in one of Miss Pfannee’s dresses.” responded Crope. He gave Boq an up and down glance. “Not well. You don’t have the figure for it.”  
“A good tight lace could do it for him.” Tibbett argued.  
“Fine, keep your secrets.” Boq responded, unfazed by now of their misdirectional banter.  
“Well, I have to keep some of the mystery.” Crope retorted offhandedly. Boq opened his mouth to reply, but then flushed deep pink and looked down. Crope stared at him for a moment before looking genuinely bashful. “Oops. Didn’t think.”  
“Don't worry about it.” Fiyero saved the moment. Boq still did not look up. There was silence. Fiyero steered the conversation elsewhere. “In the Vinkus we don’t celebrate Lulrinemas. There is holiday on the solstice, of course, but it's actually because the rains return.”  
Elphaba opened her mouth to inquire but a dazzling bush exploded into the room. When her eyes adjusted she realized it was Glinda. She was wearing one of the Emerald City ball gowns with its baubles that reflected light everywhere. She also seemed to be wearing every piece of sparkling jewelry she owned. The crowning piece was a tiara. Elphaba blinked again. The three girls giggled as they entered behind her.   
“Well?” Glinda sked the room. The room nodded in agreement.  
“Where did you get a tiara from?” was the only thing Elphaba could think to say.  
“Some silly boy in our first year tried to court me with it. Much more money than sense.”  
“What silly boy?” asked Elphaba. Glinda patted her on the shoulder.  
“None of that now. So who should go first?” Glinda asked. She picked up the Lulinemas Fairy Wand, its streamers swaying as she weaved it into a wide circle. She glanced at the presents for a moment. With a flick of the wand, one rose and went to Glinda’s hand.  
“Ah, this is for Fiyero, from Avaric.” she smiled and waved the wand again. The package floated over to him.   
“How did you do that?” asked Elphaba as Fiyero began to open his present.  
“Wrapped my wanded as the Fairy Wand this year.” Glinda giggled.  
“Hedging your bets?”  
“Not at all. Just thought it would be fun.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“So, Fiyero, what is it?” asked Glinda. He smiled and held up a book.  
“The Guide to Gentlemanly Manners.” he laughed.   
Glinda gave a little laugh, and with a flick of her wrists, a bevy of gifts floated up. She glanced at each one and with another little flick sent it floating over to its recipient. Glinda plucked her own out of the air.  
“I figured Avaric gave us all a gift so we each could start with those.” she explained.   
The Circle opened their gifts. A book on politics for Elphaba; a paid visit to a spa for Glinda; a suit for Boq (“Always clothes.” he grumbled.); a small mirror for Milla; a new fencing coat for Shenshen; and tickets to the rave play in the Emerald City for Crope and Tibbett. Pfannee opened her gift and gasped.  
“What is it?” asked Shenshen.  
“A book on...stuff.” was all she would say.  
“Stuff.”  
“Not appropriate conversation.” was her reply. The Circle got the hint.  
“Now, for our gifts.” Glinda went on. She began to distribute them one by one, and the Circle fawned appropriately for each. Elphaba’s nerves grew as Glinda seemed to miss the one gift for her. Finally, it was the last one.  
“And now for this one. It’s to me, from Elphaba, but brought by Crope and Tibbett.” her eyes twinkled. “Very curious.  
Glinda carefully unwrapped it. The brown paper gave way to the protective suede cover. Glinda’s eyebrows arched as she drew it back, and then inhaled sharply. As she had placed it, the Circle could only see the paintings back.   
“What is it of?” asked Shenshen.   
Glinda did not respond, but turned the painting around. There was Elphaba, half turned from her audience, her blue dress contrasting her green skin. Crope had not idealized the girl in anyway; her hawkish features were evident. Yet he had managed to catch the barest hint of her strange allure. That was more than enough.   
“You like it, then?” asked Elphaba. “I admit I was worried about getting a gift that was of me. A bit vain.”  
“Hush you silly thing. I love it.” Glinda choked out. She gave her girlfriend a hug and a kiss, then turned her head into Elphaba’s shoulder. The Circle could not help but smile. After a few moments, Glinda released herself and went to Crope. She gave the boy a kiss on the cheeks and pulled him into a hug.  
“Marvelous.” she whispered. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome my dear.” he answered. Then, as was his nature, he added, “Ask her about her original idea.”  
“Oh?”  
“Trust me on this.”  
After that, the party was merry. No one felt the need to overindulge and, it being early evening, no dinner was really wanted. Some of the Circle were contemplating going to a pub for quick food when Steward entered the room.  
“Someone for Miss Minkos at the door.”  
“Oh?” Shenshen perked up. “So late already? Tell him I am coming.”  
“And just who might this be?” Glinda mused curiously. The blonde floated from the room with Elphaba in tow. In the atrium, a stout man in a thick overcoat and wool cap stood with his back to them, examining the door’s details.  
“And just who might you be?” asked Elphaba. Glinda shot her a disapproving look. The green girl missed it.  
“You know,” came the merry reply, “you ask me that everytime we meet.”  
“Master Fanel, I might have guessed.” Glinda said. The young man turned around with a smile.  
“Just Duran, as always. Miss Arduenna, radiant as ever. Miss Thropp, glowersome as expected.”  
“Perhaps if you didn’t darken my door.”  
“I’m much too small to impede the light from your entrance.” was the retort.  
Elphaba snorted.   
“I had wondered if I would see you today.” Glinda broke in. “Will you have time to stay?”  
“No. I’ve merely come to collect Shenshen.”  
“And here I am.” came the girl. “Could I get my wrap and coat?”  
“Of course.” said Steward. He went to go retrieve them.  
“I can’t say I am pleased about you knowing where I live.” Elphaba reentered the conversation. Glinda gave her another disapproving look. This one Elphaba ignored.   
“Miss Thropp, you are quite secure here. Not only that, but you’re a long walk for me. Can’t say I’ll be popping by.”  
“It’s not too bad in a cab.” Shenshen answered. “I hope I haven't kept you cabbie waiting too long.”  
Duran gave her a quizzical look. “Who said I came in a cab?”  
“How else would you come?”  
“On foot; the same way we’re leaving.”  
“We most certainly are not. It’s cold outside.”  
“It’ll be good for the lungs and legs.”  
“Not happening Duran.” Shenshen replied. Steward returned with her coat and wrap. “Steward, could you get us a cab? It will need to be a city cab as the Lower Downs is a distance.”  
“I do not recommend the area, Miss.”  
“I understand. I shall be perfectly fine.”  
“My Lady?” Steward looked to Glinda. She motioned for him to do it.  
“Elphie, do you mind keeping them company as I get something?” Glinda asked. Elphaba nodded. Glinda turned and went up the stairs, a riot of color and noise.  
“How did you get in here? I thought we have street men to keep people out.” Elphaba asked him curiously. Duran smiled at her.  
“You mean Stanrick? He’s a member of the Crossroads Club, same as I.”  
“You’re pretty well connected.”  
“It’s mostly working relationships. My connections don’t rise to the same circle as yours.”  
There was silence between the three of them until a cacophony of bells interrupted. They watched Glinda come down the stairs.  
“Here you go.” she said as she handed Duran a small box. He blinked.  
“What’s this?”  
“A Lurlinemas gift. I thought you might be here today so I prepared one for you.”  
“I cannot accept this.” Duan replied, seemingly flustered. The other three watched, intrigued, as they had never seen him like this before. “I have nothing in return.”  
“It’s a small thing. Take it with my well wishes.”   
“Thank you.” he said. Glinda stared at him for a few moments.  
“Well, are you not going to open it?”  
“Oh, yes. Sorry.” he smiled bashfully. The young man carefully unwrapped the package and drew out a deep purple scarf. He eyed it appreciatively. “It’s wonderful. Why purple, if I may ask?”  
“You have a penchant for dark colors but a flair for the dramatic. It satisfies both.” Glinda paused. “Besides, I feel it suits you.”  
“Thank you.” he said, wrapping it around him. “I will cherish it.”  
“You act as if no one has ever given you a gift!”  
“Not in nearly a decade.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.  
Duran opened his mouth to say something but Steward reentered the atrium.  
“The cab has arrived.”  
“Well, let us be going then.” Duran said.  
He motioned Shenshen to go first, and then gave a bow to the girls. With a big smile and a flutter of his newly acquired scarf, he was out the door.   
X  
“Mother; father. It is nice to see you.” Glinda greeted her parents in the atrium. Steward finished taking their coats and moved off. Glinda ushered towards the sitting room. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“We are concerned, Glinda, at your recent behavior.” Highmuster said. “You moved off campus without our permission.”  
“An opportunity presented itself; I do not think you wish me to write you for permission every time.”  
“You are right, but this was a big change.” Highmuster rebutted.  
“You are right, but it is a positive change with no drawbacks. No more room and board costs to you from Crage. The acquisition of a residence, though shared, that I can host from. I do not see the problem that is so concerning to you.”   
“You are less supervised here; it could seem unbecoming.” The trio sat on the couches. Miss Steward came in and set out some tea.  
“Thank you, Miss.” Glinda said.  
“Of course, My Lady.” she answered.  
“As you can see, Father, I am more supervised here then at Crage. Between Nanny and Misses Steward I have the female supervision when needed, and Steward is a good porter.”  
“You need staff not of the Eminence household.” Larena commented for the first time. Glinda inwardly huffed at the quite proper line of reasoning. “You should find an Ama.”  
“If that is your wish I will do so. I assume you will continue to transfer the funds previously for room and board to my accounts to pay for this?”  
Highmuster blustered in indignation but Larena smiled.  
“Of course.” she said. “A lady’s life is not easy or cheap.”  
“Quite indeed.”  
The front door flew open and slammed shut. Heavy footfalls tramped passed, accompanying the grey swaddled figure. The three watched curiously, then heard the footfalls stop and reverse themselves. The figure appeared in the doorway. Carefully pulling down the swaddle around her face, the figure was revealed to be Elphaba.  
“Master and Lady Arduenna, good afternoon. I hope you do not hold it against me that I cannot stay and visit. I have much to do.”  
“Not at all, Miss Elphaba. We wish not to hold you.” Larena replied. Elphaba bowed and retreated.  
“Gracefully as always.” Larena chuckled.   
“Busy as always.” Glinda sighed.  
“We have heard good things from you Uncle Garon regarding your social interactions. All felt that you were an exceptional young lady.”  
“I am pleased.”  
“Some of your Uncle’s associates have inquired about your obligations.”  
“Obligations?”  
“Your marital status.” Highmuster clarified. Glinda felt ice shoot through her body.  
“Any make an offer?” she asked, forcibly calm.  
“None as yet.” Larena answered. Glinda relaxed subtly. “Besides, with the Munchkinlander Ball you so recently attended, we thought it best to hold off on promising your hand to anyone. There may be more appropriate suitors.”  
“That’s wise.”  
“Your uncle was so impressed he asked if he could come to your graduation.”  
The ice returned to Glinda.  
“Graduation is usually a small affair.” She answered. “I don’t think I’d be able to get extra spaces.”  
“Do try my dear. There were a few other members of the family who wished to attend, as well.”  
“I shall ask, but I cannot promise anything.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How much longer are you in town? There are still a few Lurlinemas festivities left in Shiz, and as you can see we haven't taken down the decorations. We could celebrate together, like old times, and then have dinner. You could stay in one of the guest rooms, and head home when you wish.”  
“That sounds marvelous.”


	49. Socializing

“Avaric couldn’t join us?” asked Glinda. The Circle had come together for their back to school dinner. The ladies felt they should us their new surroundings to the greatest extent.   
“No.” Fiyero answered. “He escorted Crope and Tibbett back to the Emerald City.”  
“I see.” Glinda sighed. “Well, it was nice of you two gentlemen to join us. I hope the female company does not overwhelm.”  
“We’ll try to stand it.”  
The conversation at dinner was easy. Boq was engrossed with Milla, requiring his friend to pry his attention away. Glinda smiled at him.  
“Boq, have Milla’s parents warmed to you?” she asked. Boq returned the smile.  
“Yes, they seemed to accept our engagement, which is nice as it is one less thing to worry about.”  
“How goes classes?”  
“Strange. They’re not difficult but different. With most agricultural classes, you can almost feel the care behind the knowledge that is being passed down. But management is cold; it is as it has no soul.”  
“How goes training to oppress those weaker than yourself?” asked Elphaba of Fiyero. He grinned.   
“Very well. It’s more logistics than anything. Something we never thought about in the Vinkus. Each warrior brings their own arms, food, and so on. While the Ozian way definitely has benefits, war is slow. Vinkun war is quick to happen, and quickly over. Not something for years.” he answered thoughtfully, then asked. “How goes classes, Elphaba?”   
The green girl shrugged.  
“I’ve finished most of the text work already. I’m trying to find more senior students who are willing to give me papers. Hopefully with the new semester I can fill in some of the holes in my knowledge.”’  
“How about Sorcery?”  
“Still practicing. Making progress on the second year work.”  
“Miss Glinda’s tutelage helps, I’m sure.”  
“She is a slave driver.” Elphaba responded drily. Fiyero smiled.  
“So you're relatively bored.”  
“No; I’ve taken to studying some of Nessa’s political treatise when helping her. There are interesting, to say the least.”  
“Most would find them boring.”  
“Did you?”  
“No. It was interesting to see the ideas of the Ozians on the different governments. The opinions on the Vinkus were amusing.”  
“I can imagine.”  
“Have you looked into finding a professor to study under for later?”  
“I’ve looked at them, but not made much contact. I was going to start soon, actually.”  
“The sooner the better. They may have requests already.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“So, Glinda,” Shenshen asked, “what do you plan to do at the end of the year?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well, where are you planning to live? What do you plan on doing? I haven’t heard of any suitors, and men don’t appear to your liking.”  
“It’s not men are not to my liking, just that I haven't found any that are to my liking.” Glinda answered. “As for suitors: my parents are holding off at the moment as they want to see how far I’ll rise. I dare say they’ll leave it until they see an appropriate match.”  
“That’s smart of them.”  
“How about you? Any matches?”  
“Non, Unfortunately. However, there is still time.”  
“That’s true for us all.”  
“Speaking of which, Glinda,” Pfannee entered the conversation, “I hear you’ve been making the social rounds. Just the other day, Miss Lawlens said her brother spoke of you. Apparently a colleague of his met you at some function?”  
“Yes, some dreadfully boring dinner party. I was only invited because of my uncle.” Glinda answered.   
“Still, being out and about by yourself.”  
“I had Miss Steward with me.”  
“Chaperoned, as appropriate. You know what I meant.”  
“That I did. However, you know as well as I that to leave the implication of being unchaperoned is unacceptable.”  
“Perhaps in politest of company; however I think we are past that.”  
“I know, and I am sorry.” Glinda smiled at the girl. “Too many parties.”  
“Yes, I understand. But it is good to hear that your prospects have widened.” Pfannee frowned. “I wish my own would do so.”  
“Still not enough boys?”  
“Not enough of the right kind. Nice, but still young and needing to make something of themselves.”  
“They can have a lot potential.”  
“True; or they could flop.”  
“Also true.”  
Pfannee sighed.  
“Well, to perk myself up some, I shall tell you some gossip.”  
“What kind of gossip?”  
“The best kind. The salacious kind.” Pfannee smiled. Glinda did a bit as well.  
“Oh?”  
“And the best part is it deals with someone we know.”  
“Now I am definitely intrigued.”  
“You remember Avaric’s recent arm bauble? Miss Laquan?”   
“Yes.”  
“Rumor is she’s getting around a bit.”  
“I would have thought better of her damaging her prospects like that, and the risk of pregnancy.”  
“Oh, not with men.” Pfannee emphasized with delight. “Apparently, she has a bit of an appetite.”  
“Nothing too unorthodox, Pfannee.” Glinda returned. The blonde was unruffled, and smiled wider.   
“Perhaps if they were a unattached, but men can be jealous of their wives.” Pfannee’s smile was of a pleased cat.  
“Well, a bit more...unorthodox, but still not unheard of.”  
“Yes, but men can have such fragile egos. Apparently, they're sighing and looking so furlong.” Pfannee giggled. “The poor dears cannot even make the effort to pretend to be enjoying themselves in the marital bed.”  
“Oh dear.” Glinda giggled herself. “I could see that would be vexing. But how do they know it’s her?”  
“Outside the time she spends with them? One of the gentlemen came home, thinking to find his young wife with another man. Lo and behold…”  
“Oh dear.” Glinda repeated. “I would have thought a woman of her proclivities would have taken the easy way out of that situation.”  
“And damage her prospects and risk pregnancy?” Pfannee repeated, shaking her head. “Miss Laquan loves women but is very selective of her men.”  
“I’m sure this hasn’t helped them.”  
“But hasn’t irrevocably damaged them. Those men without wives think being cucked by a woman hilarious. Some think they could do better if they caught her with their wives.”  
“I see.” Glinda answered, clearly stating her opinion on that.  
“But the most scandalous part of this?” Pfannee motioned Glinda in.  
“Yes?”  
“Some who talk to her say she has been pining after a certain black and blonde haired pair.”  
“I don’t know any couple like that.”  
“Think about it Miss Glinda.”  
Glinda opened her mouth but shut it when it hit her. She glanced over to Elphaba, still talking to Fiyero.  
“You think she knows?”  
“I don’t think she cares either way. But, Miss Elphaba is relatively safe. She does not socialize much, and when she does she tends to be surrounded by a large amount of friends. You, on the other hand…”  
“Go out much more, and with the Circle less.” Glinda finished bluntly. Pfannee nodded.   
“I don’t worry about it as you are well versed in getting out of situations that you know could be an issue.”  
“But without that I wouldn’t know there could be an issue until it is too late.” Glinda agreed. “Thank you, Pfannee.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Has she been known to force the issue?”  
“Oh no!” Pfannee shook her head vehemently. “At least, not outside what would be normal for seduction. She can just be very convincing.”  
“I shan’t be convinced.”  
“If that’s your choice, that’s your choice. I just knew that you should be forewarned.”  
“Thank you again.”  
X  
The gathering broke up after a little while. The was no need to be raucous tonight, and no Avaric to incite it. As Elphaba and Glinda climbed the stairs after seeing everyone off, Glinda pondered telling her of Pfannee’s warning. After a few moments she decided against it. Pfannee was right; Elphaba was rarely at social functions and never alone. Besides, it would only worry her for Glinda, and cause more friction. Better to keep it to herself.   
Later that night, Elphaba and Glinda were going through their nightly routine. Glinda was brushing her hair by the vanity while Elphaba read in the lamplight. A bustle of papers told Glinda that Elphaba had finished.   
“Can I ask you a question?” Elphaba’s voice came. The casualness almost hiding the meeker undertones reminded Glinda of their first interactions two years ago.  
“Of course, Rae.”  
“I heard you say earlier tonight that you had not found any men to your liking; are you looking for one?”  
Glinda turned to look at her girlfriend.   
“Of course not. I’m with you.”  
“But it is something that will happen, isn’t it?” Elphaba responded, looking down. Glinda sighed.  
“It’s quite...I don’t know; quite likely. You know as well as I unmarried women after a certain age are social pariahs. The same goes for you.”   
“Society is why we can’t stay together?” Anger crept into her voice.  
“Rae,” Glinda said calmly, holding tight rein on her emotions, “you’re the one who spoke about politics. Perhaps if I was one of the richest women in Gillikin I need not worry of a husband, but I’m not. A husband brings political as well as social capital.”  
“You could be an Eminence’s wife.”  
Glinda exhaled loudly.  
“You know as well as I that cannot be. Much as your Grandfather likes me, he will look to you to marry someone who brings the Thropps more. Even if not, Munchkinland is not accepting of couples like us.”  
“We could just run away somewhere.”  
“And do what? We’ll have nothing. Farm, weave our own clothes and do laundry?”  
“I’ve done it before; it's not so bad.”  
“It’s not something I wish to do.” Glinda answered sternly. Elphaba looked up from the floor.  
“Even if I asked you.”  
“You would not.” Glinda answered with certainty. Elphaba shook her head.  
“You’re right, but I can’t imagine giving you up.”  
“So don’t. Save tomorrow for tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy what we have now.”  
“I guess that could work.”  
“Good.” Glinda knelt and clasped Elphaba’s hands. “Was there anything else?”  
“I guess I’m wondering if you’re attracted to men.” Elphaba paused. “That’s really what started this whole process.”  
“Well, that's a good question.” Glinda put a finger to her mouth. “I have to say I think so; when I look at some of them I do find them attractive.”   
“But not women?”  
“Women as well. It’s different, but yet I cannot define it as anything else.” Glinda paused, and looked up to see her girlfriend’s brow wrinkled in thought. “Does that trouble you?”  
“No. I guess I can say I am much the same. I just always thought it was something base.”  
“Base?”  
“Base feeling. It feels almost like betrayal.”   
“It’s not betrayal to find someone else attractive. It is only betrayal if you act on it.”  
“Like at Avaric’s?”  
“No, not really. We’ve both agreed it was not something we could consciously control, and therefore not.”  
“So as long as we agree to...engage with others, it is not?”  
“Now that’s an interesting question.” Glinda started, then put her finger to her lips again. “My head says yes, but my heart worries me so.”  
“Logically, I agree. Old norms and customs set up by a patriarchy do not necessarily hold true.”  
Glinda laughed and Elphaba gave her a quizzical look.  
“So like you.” Glinda giggled again. “I look to something small like my head while you look to society’s shape.”  
Elphaba smiled.  
“Would you have me any other way?”  
“Of course not.” Glinda paused again. “I know Pfannee and Shenshen have such a relationship. She has spoken about being open to all that every person is willing to give, and not being jealous.”  
“I don’t think I could do that.”  
“Nor I. It takes a great deal of courage to be that vulnerable to all.”  
“Yes. But perhaps this is something for a later time.”  
As they lay down, Glinda pondered again telling Elphaba of Pfannee’s warning, but quickly dismissed it in light of their conversation. It would exacerbate the worry they just seemed to douse.   
As Glinda drifted off, she was content in her decision.  
X  
“I see you’ve been practicing.” was the gruff assessment from the old man. His long bears spilled over his purple robe, and grey hair hung limply from under his hat.   
“I have. Sorcery is such a useful, but demanding, skill.” Glidna replied.  
“That it is. Well, let us get your books.” he turned away. “I was actually starting to believe you wouldn't be coming in.”  
Glinda followed him down the aisle.  
“I apologize for being later than usual; this winter U had quite a few unexpected events to attend.”  
“That must be annoying. I’m happy I don’t have to worry about such things.”  
Glinda let that comment lie, but heard Elphaba chortle behind her. After a few more minutes, the pair were underway with the new sorcery material to study. Elphaba pulled up her scarf over her face, the collar of her jacket over that, and the hood over her own. Glinda was used to her swaddling by now. The blonde turned to look at the clocktower.   
“Oh, we have to hurry a bit. I’ve got that appointment today.”  
“Showing you mean.” Elphaba grumbled. “Meat for inspection.”  
“I understand you are upset, but I’d rather not have you refer to me as meat.”  
“I’m sorry, but that’s how it looks. These men come by for you to entertain them and see if they like the product.” Elphaba countered darkly.  
“As an unattached young woman a semester from graduating, it is appropriate for me to entertain suitors. The better quality, the higher my own reputation.” Glinda replied sternly.   
“Why do so if not to see if one catches your fancy?”  
“We’ve been over this; you wanted me to increase my social standing. Have you changed your mind?”  
“No.”  
“Then this is another one of those things that must be tolerated.”  
“And if a suitor comes that you cannot pass up? That would raise you to the highest levels?”  
“Unlikely. This crop is graduating, and recently graduated, boys. None have the political acumen at the moment to have that amount of power.”  
“But later?”  
Glinda exhaled in exasperation.  
“Yes, assuming som landed, thrice generation Emerald City aristocrat comes along to ask for my hand, we will discuss it then.”  
“Discuss it then?”  
“You’re being truculent. Come now, step quickly or I shall leave you behind.”  
Elphaba grumbled but matched her steps.  
“Besides,” Glinda continued, “it shall give you time to talk to possible professors to take you on after school.”  
“I’ve gotten no further responses, or been told to ask later.”  
“Precisely. Now you must bother them in person until they give you a firm answer.”  
“Won’t that more likely make them say no?”  
“If they're non-committal now, either they will forget about you and take the first person who asks when they think about it, or they are just hoping to not have to deny you outright until later. Neither of which will be affected by persistent pestering.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I say so. Now, off you go. I have a cab to catch.”  
Glinda hurriedly waved at a cabbie, who nodded at her. She climbed into the cab and gave Elphaba a little wave. Elphaba waved back as it took off. Her feet turned towards the college.  
Crage Hall was easy to access, but gain, she had known most hte professors there already. Only one was non-committal, and that was because he was uncertain if he was to be there the following year. Elphaba left in the same mood as before.  
There were several professors-in-residence in Shiz proper. None had returned any of her correspondence. However, she decided to follow Glinda’s advice and take time to meet them. Unfortunately, only one was home. Elphaba showed him samples of her work but he was also non-committal. He told her that his project was almost complete, and was uncertain if he needed further help on it. Elphaba left, none more pleased.  
Her dark mood had led her to schedule some time with other “friends”. Carrying her special satchel, she made her way to a pub near the Little Vinkus. Her contact was not a man she knew, but vouched for by several others. She waited at the designated table, hood and scarves up. Considering the cold, she did not stand out. After a little while, a man came in and took a seat across from her. As he took his scarf and cap off, Elphaba noticed he was a typical working class Gillikin. Strong features, short sandy brown hair over brown hairs, and rough skin.   
“Has Saint Aelphaba come out from the waterfall yet?” He asked.  
“Here I am.” Elphaba replied grumpily.   
“I’m sorry, but I was told to check one more feature. If you could take your hood down.”  
“That’s unwise.”  
“I quite agree, but as no one could fake this feature, it makes it certain for me.”  
“And yet more unsafe for myself, since no one could fake my features.” Elphaba rebutted.  
“I understand that, but if I don't see the features I have to go.”  
“Fine.” Elphaba bit out. She pulled down her scarf to reveal her face. “Satisfied?”  
“Yes.” he paused. “My name is Anis, if it makes it better.”  
“A lot of good a name does me. It could be fake.”  
True. I think you may want to get down to business.”  
“Yes.” Elphaba discretely glanced around, and then pulled banded letters out. “Correspondence from Munchkinland.”  
“Good to see.” he answered quickly and tucked them away into a hidden pocket. He withdrew another group. “Please pass these along ot go back.”  
“I will.” Elphaba tucked them into the satchel and rose to go. He stopped her with a raised hand.  
“Don’t you think it unsafe to carry that in your bag?”  
“Carry what?” Elphaba sked, and operended her to show it is was empty. The man blinked.  
“That’s a handy trick.”  
“That it is. Now, our business is over.”  
With that, she strode out the door. Waiting a few more minutes, then the man himself left. He had another meeting to get to. Walking the short distance in between, he found the man leaning up against a wall. The big man looked down at the other.  
“They were right.” the Gillikin said. “Green and with the temper like a rattlesnake.”  
“Just be happy you didn’t get bit. You get everything we need?”  
“Yes.”  
X  
“I don’t understand the purpose of doing something that has no end result.” grumbled Elphaba.   
She took a sip of her tea to stem her words. Her companion, long used to her, waited to see if more were forthcoming. They both glanced over to watch the people in the cafe, and those moving outside of it. That was the reason they had chosen the seat near the window. After a few moments. After a few moments, they ventured into the conversation.  
“Why do you think there’s no purpose? Because she isn’t going to choose any of the suitors?”  
“Yes. I thought that was obvious.”  
“Perhaps it would be if that was Glinda’s intention. I somehow doubt it is.”  
“You’ve spoken to her of this.”  
No, I just hang around Avaric enough to know the only girls entertaining suitors right now are desperate or just going through the motions.”  
“You’ve become a detestably able aristocrat.” Elphaba paused. “I much preferred you as a country bumpkin.”  
Fiyero smiled.   
“Of that I am quite sure. No fear, there is still wildlands barbarian enough in here.”  
“That’s good to hear.” Elphaba sipped her tea again. “So what is her end goal?”  
“I’m quite sure you already know, just as I’m sure Glinda has told you. But to answer the questions, it is all part of the dance to raising one’s social class. Glinda can do that dance better than anyone I have ever met.”  
“I just don't; think she needs to do it.” Elphaba retorted. Fiyero raised his eyebrows.  
“Raise her social class?”  
“Entertain suitors.”  
“I had quite forgotten you were an expert on societal functions. Pardon me.”  
“I do not need any sarcasm. I quite fill the void enough.”  
“Much as you would like it, Elphaba, you do not have a monopoly on sarcasm.”  
Elphaba snorted. Fiyero continued.  
“Honestly, I think your mind knows she should be doing this, but your heart is rebelling.”  
“How can an organ that pumps blood do anything else for me?”  
“Now you’re being obstinate, which is very like you when you don’t want to face something.”  
“Good to know that I’m so clear to you. Perhaps you can tell my future as well?”  
Both froze for a moment; a shiver up the spine sending vague clouds of something across the brain. They each instinctively reached for it, but like a dream it was gone. Even the thought of it was gone.  
“Elphaba, I’m not really into meeting you for lunch and then being badgered.” Fiyero answered.  
“I understand, and do apologize.” Elphaba sighed. “It’s just vexing to me.”  
“I can understand that.” he paused and drank from his own cup. “I know a thing or two about annoying social obligations.”  
“Right.” Elphaba trailed off.  
“Anyway, I recommend making peace with it. Nothing you do will change it, and if it continues to bother you like this it will put strain on your relationship.”  
“It already has.” Elphaba admitted. The admission surprised her, and definitely Fiyero. The Vinkun boy recovered quickly. “I’m not particularly pleased I’ve let it so.”  
“I’m sure Glinda understands.”  
“She does, and that makes me like this situation even less.”  
“You don’t have to like it, only accept it.”  
“Why are you so...civilized?”  
“Polite is the word you’re looking for.”  
“Even worse.”  
“Good breeding.”  
“Bah!” she answered and threw up her hands. The pair chuckled after a moment. Elphaba looked down. “So what should I do here?”  
“Well, if you have been a bit of a cad, as I suspect you have,” Elphaba glared at him for that, “You should start with some flowers and a nice dinner.”  
“And you think that will work?”  
“Works for Avaric, and you’re not nearly that bad.”  
“Now that...that was uncalled for.”  
Fiyero just laughed and finished his drink.  
X  
“Now what’s all this?” asked Glinda as she walked into the sitting room. There were flowers in a number of the vases around the room. At this time of year they must have been difficult to find.  
“I was instructed that to start an apology one should lead with flowers.” Elphaba said, coming around the corner. She held a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. “However, it was not specified how many, so I felt like being certain of the number.”  
“Well,” Glinda said, and took the bouquet Elphaba handed to her. She breathed deep. “They do seem sufficient. And just who may be your instructor in this matter.”  
“A certain nosy Vinkun.”  
“Fiyero? Not Boq?” asked Glinda in genuine surprise.  
“Boq has been preoccupied with his studies and Milla.”  
“That is true. You have been meeting with Fiyero more.”  
“As I said, mostly from lack of options.”  
Glinda gave a small laugh as she did not wholly believe it.   
“You said lead. What was to follow?”  
“Dinner.” Elphaba answered. The green girl led Glinda back to the atrium, where the Stewards held their jackets. They were bundled up, and Mr. Steward opened the door to a waiting cab. Glinda smiled.  
“Why, what well planned Miss Thropp.”  
“I do try to be so, Miss Arduenna.”  
The ride to Gerand’s was brisk in the late winter air. Glinda made conversation over the noise of hooves.  
“How is Fiyero? I haven't seen him since the dinner a couple of weeks ago.”  
“Same old boy.” Elphaba answered. She paused, reconsidering. “No ,that would be too unkind. He has grown considerably this year. Much as I hate to admit, the military studies has put him in the element he seemed to lack.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, when he came to us he was a simple rural boy.” Elphaba smiled. “However, under Avaric’s tutelage he has taken to being a fine facsimile of a fop.”  
“That’s a bit alliteration too far.”  
“Sorry, I could not resist. But as I said, he has learned the ways of noble Gillikin well, but it seemed to sit...not ill, but not as well on him. Being with other men of the martial persuasion has seen him grow into more confidence. And some fitness as well.” Elphaba chuckled.   
“You think that may be the route he takes?”  
“Oh no.” Elphaba shook her head strongly. “Fiyero is still more a lover than a fighter. He can be fierce but it's usually in defense, not offense.”  
“Strange.” Glinda mused.  
“What’s strange?”  
“Usually I am the one with insights into our friends.”  
“As you say, I have been spending much time around him.” Elphaba shrugged.  
“What do you think we should get him for his birthday?”  
“That’s an odd question.”  
“How so?”  
“Shouldn’t we consider that when his birthday is near?”  
Glinda smiled in amusement.  
“And just when do you think his birthday is?”  
“Um...I guess I don’t rightly know.”  
Glinda laughed lightly then.  
“A couple of weeks, or perhaps a more general term: near.”  
“I quite deserved that.”  
The cab stopped in front of the restaurant. Elphaba lept out before the cabbie could assist them, and helped Glinda down. As per usual, Glinda tipped them. Elphaba never felt comfortable with the action, and so she took care of it.  
“How about we put Fiyero off until another time?” Elphaba asked. “I did not plan for him to be the focus of our evening.”  
“I am quite agreeable to the proposition.”


End file.
